L'Héritier
by Lady Shadow Cassandra
Summary: UA : A l'âge de 6 ans, Harry, négligé par ses parents, est kidnappé par Lord Voldemort pour devenir son Héritier. Il devra cependant choisir entre Ténèbres et Lumières pendant sa septième année à Poudlard. HPDM. Rating M pour violence & scènes légèrement citronnées
1. Prologue

**Titre : **L'Héritier

**Auteur : **Lady Shadow Cassandra

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Résumé : **UA : À l'âge de 6 ans, Harry Potter est négligé par ses parents, Aurors célèbres de leur époque, pour son petit frère Godric, nommé Sauveur par une prophétie mal interprétée, l'Histoire changea. Et quand Voldemort décida de faire de l'enlever pour faire de lui son Héritier, Harry se sentit trahi par ses parents et secourut par son seul point de salut : Voldemort. Cependant Harry n'est pas fait pour être le Prince des Ténèbres et il devra choisir, pendant sa 7ème année à Poudlard entre Ténèbres et Lumière.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Rowling, sauf certains de ma composition.

Blabla de l'auteure : 

Salut tout le monde ! Me voici donc avec une nouvelle version du prologue.

Bonne Lecture.

Cass'.

-_Fourchelangue _

_« Pensées » _

* * *

Prologue

_Mercredi 31 juillet 1980, 23 heures 55, Maternité de Sainte-Mangouste, Londres. _

Lily était au travail depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Son bébé, son premier, son enfant et celui de James… James qui, par ailleurs, était en train de se faire sauvagement massacrer la main.

-Poussez plus fort Madame Potter ! On commence à voir sa tête !

Les paroles de la jeune Obstétricienne redonnèrent des forces à la jeune rousse, qui poussa aussi fort qu'elle le put. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bébé était né. Au loin, le douzième coup de minuit sonnait.

-Bienvenue à toi, Harry James Potter, souffla la jeune femme en embrassant délicatement son fils.

James le prit dans ses bras et le berça gauchement.

-Bienvenue à toi fiston, déclara-t-il, ému.

Harry Potter était né. Au loin, une étoile s'alluma…

* * *

_Mercredi 28 août 1981, 13 heures 45, Maternité de Sainte-Mangouste, Londres. _

Lily était, une fois de plus, dans la chambre 13 de Sainte-Mangouste. Son deuxième enfant, un fils, avait bien du mal à sortir de son ventre.

-Poussez, Madame Potter, poussez ! Vous y êtes presque, encore un petit effort !

Enfin, dans un hurlement de douleur, le bébé sortit. Malheureusement, une hémorragie débuta. L'Obstétricienne jura, donna le bébé à une stagiaire en Médicomagie, et commença à travailler à la survie de Lily Potter.

Une bonne heure plus tard, le danger était écarté.

-Vous avez un bien joli fils Madame, déclara l'obstétricienne en donnant le poupon à la rousse, épuisée.

-Bienvenue chez les Potter, Godric William Potter, murmura la rousse avant de s'endormir.

James le prit dans ses bras et sentit immédiatement un fluide s'établir entre lui et son fils. Il était en train de le bercer quand l'Obstétricienne lui déclara :

-Monsieur Potter ? Il y a eu un léger problème pendant l'accouchement.

-Quoi ? s'inquiéta immédiatement le brun.

-Votre femme ne devra plus avoir d'enfants, ou elle court un énorme risque de mourir pendant l'accouchement.

-Oh.

* * *

_1er août 1985, 21 heures 30, Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard. _

Albus, Minerva, Severus, Lily, James, Sirius et Remus étaient installés dans le bureau du vénérable vieillard. Les Potter avaient laissé leurs enfants à la garde de Pétunia Dursley, qui avait emmené son fils Dudley avec elle au Manoir Potter.

-Si je vous ai tous réunis ici, ce soir, c'est une bonne raison.

Il promena son regard pétillant sur les jeunes adultes installés.

-Sybille Trelwaney a fait récemment une prophétie qui concerne Lord Voldemort et le Sauveur. Et j'ai toutes les raisons de croire qu'il s'agit de Godric.

-Quoi !

Le cri des Potter réveilla Fumseck.

-Nous exigeons d'entendre la prophétie pour en être sur Albus ! s'exclama Lily.

Le vieux séni… euh, non, barbu, toussota et répondit :

-Seulement la première partie Lily.

Il prit une inspiration et déclara :

**Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres **

**Né de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié **

**Un garçon d'émeraude, d'or et de sang se lèvera **

**Second dans la lignée, héritier des Contraires… **

Il y eut un silence, puis…

-Vous êtes certain qu'il s'agit de Godric Potter Albus ? demanda Rogue.

-Bien sur Severus : **Second dans la lignée**, rappelez-vous… Et puis, il y a un autre indice dans la seconde partie…

Il dévisagea les Potter, Sirius, et Remus.

-Je compte sur vous pour lui donner tout ce dont il aura besoin.

* * *

_24 juin 1986, 15 heures 30, Bureau de James Potter, Godric's Hollow. _

James, Lily, Sirius et Remus étaient installés dans le bureau du premier. Ce dernier observa l'arbre généalogique des Potter en tentant de remonter aussi haut que possible.

-Voyons chéri, pourquoi veux-tu donc remonter jusqu'aux Fondateur ?

La porte s'entrouvrit discrètement, laissant entrer un petit garçon de presque 6 ans, aux cheveux noir corbeau et aux yeux vert émeraude.

Il tenait un livre d'images dans sa main.

-Lily, tu as entendu comme moi la prophétie !

**Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres **

**Né de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié **

**Un garçon d'émeraude, d'or et de sang se lèvera **

**Second dans la lignée, héritier des Contraires… **

Il y eut un léger silence.

-Un garçon d'or et de sang chérie ! Les couleurs de Gryffondor !

Un autre silence puis…

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire papa ?

Tous les adultes présents se tournèrent vers le petit garçon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Harry ? s'énerva James.

-Je venais voir maman, il y a une image que je ne comprends pas.

-Montre-moi trésor.

Le petit garçon montra les images d'un être mi-loup, mi-homme.

-C'est à un des moments de la transformation en loup-garou trésor.

-Merci maman ! Mais, ça voulais dire quoi ce qu'il a dit papa tout à l'heure ?

-C'est un secret Harry. Tu dois jurer de le dire à personne.

-Juré.

Lily poussa un soupir et révéla :

-Godric est le Sauveur.

* * *

_15 juillet 1986, 18 heures, chambre de Harry, Manoir Potter, Godric's Hollow. _

La chambre d'Harry était plus petite que celle de son frère, et moins décorée. Les murs étaient peints en bleu nuit, et toutes les constellations y étaient placées, même sur le plafond. Il avait un petit lit à baldaquin, avec une couette, des draps et un oreillers de couleur bleu pâle. Un petit bureau, une chaise, une armoire et une mini-bibliothèque, le tout en hêtre, constituaient le seul mobilier de la chambre.

Harry était installé dans un des nombreux poufs de sa chambre. Son livre d'images, qui traitait des créatures magiques, était posé sur le tapis d'Orient qui recouvrait tout le plancher.

Il tourna lentement la page et vit un énorme Griffon sur une double page. L'animal, tête, pattes antérieures et ailes d'un aigle, corps et pattes arrières d'un lion, avait un regard pénétrant. Le petit brun, qui ne faisait pas ses presque 6 ans, soupira en tournant à nouveau la page. Il s'ennuyait, tout seul, et la maison trop silencieuse lui faisait un peu peur.

-J'espère que maman, papa, Godric et Sirius vont revenir rapidement, murmura-t-il.

Sa voix résonna étrangement dans sa petite chambre. Les trois adultes et son frère étaient partis à la Finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, et Remus n'avait pas pu venir le garder, la pleine lune datant de la veille.

Il se leva, s'étira, et descendit dans la bibliothèque du Manoir. Il traversait un des nombreux couloirs de la grande demeure quand il entendit du bruit. Curieux, il se dirigea vers une porte entrouverte. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un "O" parfait quand il reconnut l'occupant du laboratoire de sa mère.

-Professeur Rogue ? couina-t-il.

L'homme se retourna en sursautant.

-Voyez-vous ça… Potter Junior, marmonna-t-il. Monsieur Potter, ignorez-vous qu'il est très impoli de surprendre ainsi les personnes occupées ? demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Le petit brun baissa la tête en rougissant.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre, murmura-t-il d'une voix contrite.

Surpris, le jeune Professeur de Potions observa attentivement le fils aîné de son ennemi. Petit, maigre, timide, solitaire et effrayé dès qu'on élevait la voix…

_« Qu'est-ce que Potter a encore fait comme connerie ? »_ Songea Severus qui annonça d'une voix un peu moins polaire à son futur élève :

-Je suis ici à la demande d'Evans, qui souhaitait que quelqu'un s'occupe de vous en son absence. J'avoue avoir été un peu réticent au début, mais puisqu'elle m'a assuré que vous ne me dérangerez pas, et que j'aurais accès à son laboratoire particulier, j'ai accepté…

-Vous n'étiez pas obligé, je peux me garder seul, déclara rapidement Harry d'une petite voix.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

-Vraiment ? l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix implacable.

L'aîné des Potter rougit un peu plus, et rebaissa aussi sec la tête.

-Oui, j'en suis sur, couina-t-il.

-Et bien, puisque vous êtes là, avez-vous des questions sur le noble et subtil art des Potions Potter ? Je serais votre Professeur à Poudlard, et j'ose espérer que vous aurez un meilleur niveau que celui de votre père…

-Je veux bien, oui, répondit l'enfant avec une pointe de curiosité.

Il s'assit sur un siège que Rogue lui montrait, et l'observa créer une Potion de Nuit Blanche, potion extrêmement complexe au demeurant…

-Cette Potion est souvent demandée aux ASPICs de Potions, déclara Rogue. Bien entendu, je n'accepte dans mes classes d'ASPICs que les meilleurs élèves en Potions… Ceux qui ont obtenu un O à leur BUSE de Potions…

-Et les autres ? Ceux qui ont obtenu un E ?

Severus soupira.

-Cela dépend des cas… _« Ou plutôt de la Maison… »_

Et ils passèrent la soirée à parler de Potions. L'adulte était intérieurement ravi de l'attention que lui accordait le jeune garçon. _« Il ressemble énormément à Draco… »_

* * *

_2 août 1986, 16 heures 30, Cuisine des Potter, Godric's Hollow. _

Harry s'approcha de son père.

-Papa ? demanda-t-il timidement.

-Quoi encore ? rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

-Est-ce que je peux aller dans le jardin ?

-Demande à ta mère !

Le petit brun se tourna vers sa mère, qui débarbouillait la figure pleine de chocolat de Godric.

-Maman ?

Elle fit un geste impatient de la main.

-Vas-y, vas-y.

Il commençait à sortir quand elle lança :

-Mais sois revenu à 17 heures, Sirius et Remus viennent prendre le thé !

-Oui maman !

Le petit garçon sortit en trottinant du manoir. Il se dirigea vers le forêt d'un pas souple et décidé, tentant de ne penser à rien.

Il s'enfonça rapidement dans la forêt, puis, entendant un brusque craquement de branches à côté de lui et grondement, il se mit à courir sans trop prendre de point de repère.

Il arriva soudain dans une partie de la forêt qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Et là, il craqua. Il tomba lourdement à terre et se mit à pleurer. Sur tout. Sur ces parents qui s'occupaient plus de son frère que de lui, sur son père qui ne l'aimait pas, sur la grosse bête qu'il avait entendue, et maintenant, sur l'endroit où il était.

Soudain, il y eut un craquement de branches, et Harry vit apparaître devant lui un immense serpent de plus de 3 mètres, dont les écailles étaient vert sombre et les yeux dorés.

_-Que fait donc un humain ici ? _

_-Ne me mangez pas s'il vous plaît ! _supplia le brun en ramenant ses jambes contre.

Le serpent pencha la tête sur le côté.

_-Je ne vais pas te manger, tu es beaucoup trop maigre. _

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de la bouche d'Harry.

-_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_ demanda-t-il.

Le serpent réfléchit un instant, puis répondit calmement :

_-Je me promène, comme toi. _

_-Je ne me promène pas, je me suis perdu. _

_-Vraiment ? _

L'humain hocha la tête.

_-Et comment t'appelles-tu ? _

_-Harry. Harry Potter. Et toi ? _

Le serpent cilla.

_-Nagini. Et que fais-tu si loin de chez toi, Harry Potter ? _

Le petit brun haussa les épaules.

_-Au début je me promenais, puis je me suis perdu. _

_-Tu étais seul ? _

_-Oui. _

_-Pourquoi tes parents n'étaient-ils pas avec toi ? Et, est-ce qu'ils savent que tu parles aux serpents ? _

_-Tu ne parles pas aux humains ? _

Nagini fut vraiment étonnée.

-_Les serpents ne parlent la langue des humains. Certains humains, par contre, peuvent parler notre langue. Mais ils sont très rares. Le plus connu est Salazar Serpentard. _

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de cligner des yeux.

_-Papa et Sirius disent que les Serpentards sont tous des Mangemorts en puissance et qu'on ne peut pas leur faire confiance. _

Nagini émit un sifflement furieux.

_-Ton père et son ami sont des crétins. Les Serpentards sont rusés, sournois, et ambitieux. Mais l'ambition ne fait pas un bon ménage avec la popularité. _

Harry recula instinctivement.

_-Je ne pense pas ça, moi_, dit-il rapidement.

_-La haine que j'éprouve pour eux ne va pas sur toi, puisque tu penses différemment, _déclara-t-elle doucement.

Elle leva soudain la tête.

_-Des humains arrivent. Je vais te laisser Harry, j'ai encore du travail qui m'attend. _

Elle partit rapidement, pendant que des bruits de course se faisait entendre. Le Fourchelangue eut juste le temps de se relever avant que sa mère ne le prenne dans ses bras en sanglotant. Il enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux parfumés, ayant parfaitement remarqué que son père était furieux de son "escapade".

* * *

_14 août 1986, 18 heures, Manoir Sullivan, Écosse. _

La famille Potter était invitée à une réception grandiose donnée en l'honneur de la cadette de la famille Sullivan.

Les Sullivan étaient une famille de Sang-Pur vieille de sept ou huit siècles. Ils étaient réputés pour leur neutralité en cas de crise qu'elle quelle soit. Leur fille cadette venait d'obtenir ses ASPICs.

Harry avait failli ne pas venir, à cause de sa "petite" excursion dans la forêt. Il avait fallu l'intervention de Sirius pour que son père l'autorise enfin à venir. Il était vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une chemise verte, qui s'accordait parfaitement avec la couleur de ses yeux.

Son frère portait un jean bleu et une chemise blanche, comme James.

Lily, elle, portait une robe vert émeraude qui s'arrêtait aux genoux.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et déclara :

-Et bien, je vais sonner.

-Vas-y chérie.

Elle appuya le doigt sur la sonnette, faisant retentir un son tintant dans le Manoir.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, laissant la place à une jolie adolescente aux cheveux et aux yeux châtains. Elle portait une courte robe bleue.

-Monsieur et Madame Potter ! Je suis ravie de vous voir ici aujourd'hui.

-Bonjour Mélissa, fit calmement James Potter en embrassant la cadette des Sullivan. Vous êtes sublime aujourd'hui.

La jeune fille rougit.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un vil flatteur Monsieur Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

-Ce n'est que la vérité ! se défendit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Ils rirent tous deux un instant.

-Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Entrez donc je vous prie.

La petite famille obéit.

-Voici Godric, présenta James.

-Il est charmant ! s'écria la ravissante Sang-Pure.

Timidement, le petit rouquin se laissa embrasser par cette dernière.

-Et voici Harry, notre fils aîné. Il a un an de plus que Godric.

-Il est adorable, s'extasia l'adolescente. Oh la la, il faut _absolument_ que vous voyiez mes parents. Ils vont être _ravis_ de rencontrer _enfin_ le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier.

Elle attrapa le couple Potter par les poignets et les dirigea vers le salon. Les deux garçons trottinèrent derrière, inquiets de perdre leurs parents dans cet endroit qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Mélissa Sullivan entra dans le salon où étaient assemblés les invités en s'écriant :

-Père, Mère, voici les Potter !

Tous les invités se ruèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. Harry, caché derrière sa mère, se dit que la soirée allait être longue…

La nuit était tombée depuis une bonne heure quand Harry entra dans la bibliothèque.

Le petit garçon avait du supporter les embrassades de vieilles femmes, et de moins vieilles, les exclamations de ravissement face à son frère et les regards surpris des gens qui apprenaient son existence.

Il commençait à être fatigué de rester debout sans rien faire quand Remus lui dit qu'il pouvait se promener dans le Manoir.

Donc, Harry entra dans la bibliothèque en levant le nez. Les étagères supportant les livres étaient très hautes, et certaines possédaient des échelles posées contre les rayonnages.

Il marcha un petit peu dans les allées, observant les tranches des livres sans comprendre un mot. Ses parents avaient appris à Godric à lire, mais lui, il avait été un peu oublié. Lily lui avait dit qu'elle lui apprendrait après les vacances, ayant trop de choses à faire pour le moment.

Harry avança encore un peu dans la bibliothèque et aperçut deux femmes adossées à une fenêtre qui discutaient.

Celle à droite portait une robe près du corps en soie noire. Ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés en un chignon.

Celle de gauche lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais sa robe était couleur d'or.

-Tu crois ? demanda celle de droite à sa jumelle.

-J'en suis certaine. Les prophéties ont toutes un autre sens.

Harry, qui s'appuyait sur une table basse, fit tomber les livres qui étaient dessus.

Les deux sœurs se retournèrent dans un bel ensemble. Elles s'approchèrent du petit garçon et remirent les livres sur la table rapidement.

-Qui es-tu ? le questionna celle à la robe noire et aux yeux de la même couleur.

-Harry Potter, répondit-il timidement.

-Vraiment ? fit celle à la robe et aux yeux dorés. Tu es donc le fils de Lily, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Et vous, demanda-t-il timidement, qui êtes-vous ?

La première qui l'avait interrogé se frappa le front avec la paume de la main.

-Nous ne nous sommes même pas présentées… Quelles gourdes ! Je suis Serena Sullivan, la grande sœur de Mélissa, et voici ma jumelle Saphiana.

Harry les observa attentivement, sans se rendre compte que ses yeux commençaient à avoir une pointe de noir.

-Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup toutes les deux.

Saphiana agita l'index devant lui.

-Seulement physiquement, et encore. Tu as du remarquer que ma sœur avait les yeux noirs et moi des yeux dorés. Quant à nos caractères, ils sont très différents.

Harry cligna des yeux.

-Tes parents s'en sont rendus compte très rapidement.

-Ah bon ?

-Et oui, déclara Serena avec un sourire amusé. Saphiana était à Gryffondor, et moi à Serpentard.

-C'est possible que deux personnes de la même famille soit dans des maisons aussi différentes ?

-Bien entendu ! Sirius Black en est un parfait exemple. Toute sa famille est passée par Serpentard, mais lui, il est allé à Gryffondor.

-Sirius ? C'est pour ça qu'il ne parle jamais de sa famille ?

-Et oui, soupira Serena. Il en a honte. Il n'assume pas son ascendance, et ça finira par lui retomber dessus, un jour…

-C'est le parrain de Godric.

Les deux femmes observèrent attentivement le petit garçon, surprises de connaître, ou plutôt de ne pas connaître, son parrain.

-Et toi, qui est ton parrain ?

-Remus.

-Lupin ?

Il hocha la tête.

-C'est… étrange, murmura pensivement Serena.

Ses yeux semblèrent sonder l'âme du garçon. Elle ressentit soudain un mur dans l'esprit du garçon et se retrouva éjectée.

Il y eut soudain un bruit de clochettes. Les deux femmes regardèrent leur montres et jurèrent à mi-voix.

-Nous devons y aller, Harry Potter, déclara Saphiana. Prends soin de toi.

Elle s'avança dans les rayons, tandis que Serena s'accroupissait pour être à la hauteur de Harry.

-Écoute-moi bien Harry. Ce que je vais te dire est très important.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et déclara :

-Tu ne dois jamais faire passer d'autres intérêts avant les tiens.

-Mais pour…

-Chut ! Tu es l'Héritier de Gryffondor, tout comme ton frère. Mais toi, tu n'as pas la même éducation. Ce sont nos choix et nos capacités qui font ce que nous sommes. Même si un jour, tu n'es plus avec ta famille, tu ne dois jamais oublier ça.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant, puis sortit de la bibliothèque, laissant Harry seul.

Il s'assit par terre, tentant de comprendre les phrases de Serena Sullivan. L'ex-Serpentarde, qui semblait beaucoup secrète que sa sœur, devait bien avoir une raison de lui dire tout ça…

Il resta plongé dans ses pensées trois bons quarts d'heures, avant que la porte de la bibliothèque ne s'ouvre dans un grand fracas.

Un homme vêtu d'une robe émeraude, aux yeux rouge sang et aux narines de serpents se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Un gigantesque serpent vert émeraude se tenait à côté de lui.

-_Es-tu sûre qu'il n'y a plus personne dans la bibliothèque Nagini ? _

Le serpent allait répondre par l'affirmative quand il aperçut l'enfant.

_-Il y a juste cet enfant._

Voldemort observa le petit garçon qui l'observait avec de grands yeux. Verts, comme les siens et ceux de Serpentard. _« Comment est-ce possible ? Je suis le seul descendant de Salazar Serpentard… » _

_-Qui es-tu ?_

-_Harry… Harry Potter. _

Les sourcils quasi-inexistants de Lord Voldemort se haussèrent très haut.

_-Potter ? Tu es de la famille de James Potter ?_

_-C'est mon papa. Et vous, vous êtes qui ?_

Voldemort faillit s'étouffer en entendant la question. Le gosse n'avait-il jamais entendu parler de lui ?

-_Il n'a que six ans, tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Il ne t'a jamais vu en photo, ou en vrai, avant aujourd'hui… _

_-Nagini… Tu le connais ? _

Il avait à peine finit de poser sa question que Harry sauta au cou du serpent.

_-Nagini ! Je suis tellement content de te revoir ! J'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose…_

Le serpent eut une sorte de rire.

_-Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques jours au Manoir Potter. Il était tout seul, abandonné par ses parents, et désespéré de ne pas avoir d'amis… _

Voldy haussa les épaules.

-_Et alors ?_

Nagini lui fit un sourire mystérieux.

_-Il a l'héritage de Godric Gryffondor. _

_-Effectivement. C'est un danger pour moi. Avada Kedavra !_

Le corps d'Harry bascula sous le sort. Tom attendit quelques minutes puis, quand il allait partir, il vit le brun se relever en retenant ses larmes. Du sang coulait de son front.

La mâchoire du Plus-Grand-Mage-Noir-du-Siècle se décrocha sous le choc.

_-J'ai mal à la tête_, gémit le brun.

_-Fais quelque chose_, siffla Nagini en jetant un regard agacé à son Maître.

_-Et quoi ?_

Harry attrapa sa robe et commença à tirer dessus en déclarant :

_-Dis, monsieur, tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ?_

Et la lumière fut dans l'esprit de Lord Voldemort. Le gamin était un Potter, il avait l'héritage de Gryffondor et avait survécu à un Avada Kedavra. Donc, il était puissant. Il pouvait peut-être en tirer quelque chose…

-_Dis-moi, petit, comment te traitent tes parents ?_

Les yeux du garçon s'emplirent de larmes.

-_Ils ne sont pas gentils avec moi, ils sont tout le temps avec Godric… Y a que Remus qui s'occupe de moi._

_-Remus qui ?_

_-Remus Lupin, mon parrain._

Et Voldy sut qu'il avait prit la bonne décision. Le Monde Sorcier tremblera devant l'Héritier de Lord Voldemort !

_-Je vais te donner des parents qui t'aimeront et qui s'occuperont de toi Harry._

_-Ah oui ? Et qui ?_

_-Nagini et moi… Est-ce que ça te convient ?_

L'enfant sauta au cou du Mage Noir en s'écriant Merci.

-Bien.

Voldemort lança un sort, et un double d'Harry, étendu sur le sol, mort, apparut sur le plancher de la pièce.

-Désormais, tu t'appelleras Orion, d'accord ?

Orion hocha la tête. Son père créa un masque, le remit à son Héritier, et l'emmena dehors.

Arrivés devant les Mangemorts, Voldemort déclara :

-Faites brûler cette maison. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait un seul survivant.

Les Mangemorts s'exécutèrent, et bientôt, le Manoir fut la proie des flammes.

* * *

Voilà !

Bisous

Cass


	2. Explications

**Titre : **L'Héritier

**Auteur : **Lady Shadow Cassandra

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Couples : **HP/DM, SS/SB, les homophobes, du vent !

**Résumé : **UA : À l'âge de 6 ans, Harry Potter est négligé par ses parents, Aurors célèbres de leur époque, pour son petit frère Godric, nommé Sauveur par une prophétie mal interprétée, l'Histoire changea. Et quand Voldemort décida de faire de l'enlever pour faire de lui son Héritier, Harry se sentit trahi par ses parents et secourut par son seul point de salut : Voldemort. Cependant Harry n'est pas fait pour être le Prince des Ténèbres et il devra choisir, pendant sa 7ème année à Poudlard entre Ténèbres et Lumière.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Rowling, sauf certains de ma composition.

Blabla de l'auteure :

Bonjour ! Me voici donc avec le deuxième chapitre de L'Héritier. Il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, j'explique seulement la situation en Angleterre après le kidnapping d'Harry. La première partie sera sur les "gentils" et la seconde sur les "méchants".

Merci mes lecteurs ! J'ai jamais eu autant de reviews pour un seul chapitre ! Au fait : Fegnass, TiOubO, potter-68, typhi, saphica, severafan, Loly-Pop et Bananaco si vous voulez une réponse à vos reviews, laissez-moi votre adresse-mail.

Bonne lecture

Cass

« _Pensées »_

_-Fourchelangue_ quand le texte n'est pas en italique sinon c'est l'inverse.

"_Télépathie "_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Explications

_Attaque au Manoir Sullivan !_

_Le 14 août, vers 22 heures, le Seigneur des Ténèbres accompagné d'une centaine de ses fidèles, appelés Mangemorts, ont attaqué le Manoir Sullivan. Plusieurs dizaines de personnes sont mortes, la plupart des invités ont été blessés et le Manoir a été incendié. Il ne reste que des décombres de la célèbre demeure. Notons que la famille Potter au complet se trouvait sur les lieux au moment du drame. Leur fils aîné, Harry, a malheureusement été assassiné par Vous-Savez-Qui lui-même. Nous leur présentons nos plus sincères condoléances, ainsi qu'aux familles des victimes. Suite en pages 2 à 5._

**Sainte-Mangouste, le 8 novembre 1988.**

Nom : Lupin

Prénoms : Remus, John

Date de naissance : 14 juillet 1960

Sexe : Masculin

Remarques : Lycanthrope. Est ici pour dépression et tentative de suicide (quatrième) : s'est ouvert les veines.

_La vérité sur les Potter !_

_Nous savons tous, chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, que Godric Potter est le Sauveur, celui qui nous débarrassera de Vous-Savez-Qui. Vous savez également que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom se vante d'être le descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Nous venons d'apprendre de source sûr que les Potter seraient, quand à eux, les descendants de Godric Griffondor ! Voilà qui va rétablir l'égalité entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le Clan de la Lumière ! Témoignages, réactions et explications en pages 2 à 5._

_14 février 1990, 23 heures 47, Chambre de Lucius Malfoy, Manoir Malfoy, Royaume-Uni._

Lucius était allongé dans son lit et délirait. Narcissa lui épongeait le front, des grosses larmes coulant sur son visage. Severus soignait les multiples plaies du blond. Narcissa s'effondra soudain par terre en gémissant. Bella la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement :

-Calme-toi Cissy, il va s'en sortir, Severus est le meilleur guérisseur en ce qui concerne les blessures par Magie Noire.

-Maman ? demanda soudain une voix timide.

-Viens Draco, murmura faiblement sa mère.

Elle se releva, s'assit sur le lit et prit son fils sur les genoux.

-Pourquoi papa dort maman ?

-Papa a été blessé par Voldemort mon poussin, c'est pour ça qu'il dort.

-C'est qui Voldemort ?

-C'est le maître de ton papa, son chef.

-Pourquoi il a blessé papa ?

La blonde jeta un regard hésitant vers sa sœur qui prit la parole.

-Lucius s'est mal occupé de quelqu'un, c'est pour ça que Vol… Voldemort l'a blessé.

-De qui il s'est mal occupé ?

-De l'Héritier du Voldemort.

Draco resta silencieux. Il observa son père et commença à haïr Voldemort de blesser son père et de faire pleurer sa mère.

_Le serment du Poudlard Express_

_Nous, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Millicent Bulstrode, sains de corps et d'esprits, jurons en ce jour du 1er septembre 1991, de tout faire pour éliminer la menace Voldemortienne, et de n'avoir de repos avant d'accomplir cette mission. Nous scellons ce serment en mêlant nos sangs._

* * *

Harry, étrangement, s'habitua très bien à sa nouvelle vie. Il était toujours vêtu de soie verte émeraude et noire, et il portait en toutes circonstances un masque de soie noire qui lui couvrait la moitié supérieure du visage.

Mais les premières nuits furent dures pour lui, Nagini et Tom. Il faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits, craignant d'être abandonné par sa nouvelle famille. Il terminait donc ses nuits blotti contre Nagini, dans son panier, dans la chambre de Junior.

Harry appris à lire, écrire, compter dès son arrivée au Manoir de Lord Voldemort. Severus lui apprit l'art des potions, élixirs et poisons, ainsi que l'occlumencie. Bellatrix lui apprit le Doloris ainsi que tous les sorts de tortures connus. Mulciber lui apprit l'Imperium. Voldemort lui apprit la légilimancie, l'Avada Kedavra ainsi que la maîtrise des forces du mal.

Harry apprit la transformation Animagus, les différents méthodes pour se rendre invisible aux yeux et aux oreilles des Mangemorts. Il apprit également l'art de la répartie, la magie élémentaire ou sans baguette, le duel avec des armes blanches, les arts martiaux, l'équitation et la natation.

Il maîtrisa ses deux formes Animagi, un loup et une panthère noir avec une marque blanche en forme d'éclair sur le front, à l'âge de 8 ans.

Il apparut pour la première fois sur une attaque à l'âge de 9 ans. Il n'y eut aucun survivant ce jour là.

Il adopta son premier animal, une pantigra, le jour de ses 10 ans

Flash-Back

_Dix-huit heures sonnèrent à une lointaine église. Dans la forêt attenante au Manoir de Lord Voldemort un petit garçon d'environ dix ans se promenait_.

_Le petit garçon était vêtu d'un jean noir, de basket noires et d'une chemise en soie verte émeraude. Un masque noir recouvrait le haut de son visage. _

_Un feulement plaintif lui parvint soudain. Il leva la tête, tentant de repérer l'origine du bruit. Ayant réussi, il se dirigea ver l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. _

_Lorsqu'il y arriva, il eut la surprise de voir un petit blanc comme la neige se débattre contre des racines qui le maintenait prisonnier à terre. Harry s'approcha du félin, sortit un couteau dont le manche était orné d'émeraude et de rubis puis coupa les racines. Le félin se dégagea et recula légèrement pour faire face au félidé. Le chat avait de grands yeux bleu ciel qui le jaugeait. Le petit animal déploya soudain ses ailes. Harry eut une exclamation de surprise. L'animal qu'il croyait être un petit était en réalité une pantigra.  
__  
Les pantigras étaient des animaux très rares. La plupart du temps, les pantigras ressemblaient à des chats avec des ailes. Mais lorsqu'ils se sentaient en danger ils prenaient leur taille réelle qui les faisaient passer pour des panthères avec des ailes et des crocs de smilodon. Les pantigras étaient des cousins éloignés des Kneazles et pouvaient s'attacher à un maître toute leur vie. Lorsque les pantigras adoptent leur maître, et non l'inverse , il se crée un lien télépathique entre eux._

_Harry entendit soudain une voix féline dans sa tête._

_-Bonjour, fit la voix. _

_Il resta silencieux un instant puis demanda :_

_-Excusez-moi, mais… qui parle ?_

_-Regarde en-dessous l'humain, lui répondit la voix._

_Harry baissa les yeux et vit la pantigra qui le regardait._

_-C'est toi qui me parle ? questionna-t-il._

_L'animal hocha la tête. _

_-Je m'appelle Calypso. Et toi ?_

_-Harry. Harry Gaunt. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_La femelle pencha la tête sur le côté. _

_-Je me promène. Et toi ?_

_-Pareil._

_-Parfait, conclut le félin. Tu as beau sentir la Magie Noire des kilomètres à la ronde, je vais t'accompagner. Tu as un bon potentiel affectif._

_Le Prince des Ténèbres la regarda, bouche bée._

_-Je suis désormais ton ange-gardien Harry. _

Fin du Flash-Back

À partir de 10 ans il apprit le russe, l'espagnol, le runique et l'elfique grâce à Alena Poliakoff. La jeune femme, professeur de Duel à Durmstrang, faisait partie du cercle le plus proche de Voldemort, après le cercle familial, composé de Nagini et d'Harry.

Harry Gaunt entra à Durmstrang le 1er septembre 1991 alors que Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode, Neville Longdubat, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger rentraient à Poudlard.

Le Prince des Ténèbres adopta son second animal le 23 juin 1992. Cet animal était un serpent des Glaces.

Flash-Back

_Harry marchait tranquillement dans le parc de l'école. Il profitait d'un de ses rares moments de solitude. L'année scolaire touchait à sa fin, et il avait hâte de rentrer chez son "père" mais cela lui faisait mal au cœur de quitter ses amis. Enfin, son amie. Kalia Poliakoff. La fille d'Alena. Aussi blonde que sa mère mais les yeux bleu nuit, alors que ceux de sa mère sont bleu clair. _

_Il secoue la tête et se laisse tomber sur l'herbe. Un sifflement le tire de ses pensées._

_-_Qu'est-ce qu'un humain fait ici ?

_Harry ouvre les yeux. Un serpent aussi blanc que ses cheveux sont noirs, avec des yeux jaune._

-Qui es-tu ? _lui demande-t-il doucement._

_Le serpent ouvre de grands yeux._

-Par les écailles du Basilic ! Un parleur !

_Le Fourchelangue rit doucement._

_-_Je m'appelle Harry. Harry Gaunt. Et toi ?

-Scandra_, siffle le serpent, toujours sous le choc._

-Et bien, Scandra, que fais-tu ici ?

-Je cherchais de la compagnie. C'est ennuyeux au possible ici. On dirait pas, mais personne ne se bouge. Et toi, que fais-tu ici ?

-Je me promène.

_Il lui jette un regard amusé._

-Je repars dans une semaine chez mon père.

-Et qui est ton père ?

_Harry ricana intérieurement._

-Lord Voldemort.

_La femelle lui jette un regard à peine surpris, étonnant pour le coup l'humain._

-Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte_, susurra-t-elle doucement._ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a un Héritier.

_Potter hocha la tête._

-Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois.

-Tu m'emmènes avec toi ? _lui demanda Scandra. _J'ai entendu dire qu'une pantigra était déjà à tes côtés.

_Harry considéra la proposition. Les serpents de Glace étaient connus pour leurs nombreuses qualités. Une fois attaché à un maître, il le protégeait envers et contre tous. Et pour cela il avait un poison fulgurant. Le poison des Glaces. Le poison ne mettait pas plus de 5 minutes, dans le cas le plus chanceux, pour geler le cœur de la victime. Il n'existait qu'un seul antidote connu : la salive du serpent devait être étalée sur la plaie dans la minute qui suivait._

-D'accord, je vais t'emmener, _annonça Harry à Scandra. _Mais autant te prévenir tout de suite : Calypso a un caractère de Détraqueur !

-Il faut vivre dangereusement, _philosopha le serpent des Glaces._

Fin du Flash-Back

Les attaques menées par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le Prince des Ténèbres cet été là furent sanglantes.

À son retour de Durmstrang Harry apprit à conjurer plusieurs Patroni. Son premier Patronus fut un énorme loup, le second un serpent ressemblant à Nagini et le troisième un tigre de Sibérie. Il comprenait très bien la signification des deux premiers Patroni, mais pas du troisième.

Il apprit également à tranplaner malgré les barrières anti-Transplanage, à créer des Portoloins avec tout et n'importe quoi, et toutes les tortures moldues. Le jeune Mage Noir était aussi, si ce n'est plus, puissant que son "père" Lord Voldemort.

Harry adopta son troisième animal, un aigle royal, l'été entre sa deuxième et sa troisième année.

Flash-Back

_Harry marchait tranquillement dans la forêt jouxtant le Manoir quand il le vit. Un énorme aigle royal se tenait sur une des branches de son arbre préféré, un chêne. L'aigle était complètement noir, à l'exception du bout de ses plumes, qui était mordoré. Ses yeux étaient ambrés et semblaient lire l'âme du jeune adolescent qui remua sous le regard perçant._

_"Harry ? " l'appela Calypso. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? "_

_Harry lui montra le rapace. Calypso secoua la tête et marmonna_

_"Elle veut savoir si tu as déjà un messager avec les autres humains."_

_"Dis lui que non."_

_Un ange passa._

_"Elle propose d'être le tien."_

_Harry considéra la proposition. Ça avait l'air intéressant comme proposition. Et puis, avoir un aigle royal comme messager signifiait que l'on était quelqu'un de très droit et très puissant, aussi bien magiquement qu'humainement._

_"Dis lui que j'accepte sa proposition."_

_L'aigle ouvrit grand les ailes et laissa échapper un cri rauque._

_"Elle dit qu'elle s'appelle Rowena."_

_"Comme la fondatrice"fit remarquer Harry._

_"Bon, on y va ? J'ai faim moi ! " s'exclama Calypso._

Fin du Flash-Back

Harry, suite à cet épisode, était rapidement devenu très craint par les populations vampires, elfique, lycanthropes et autres. Avoir un aigle royal comme messager est considéré comme une preuve de sagesse et de respect de la nature et des animaux. Mais étant l'Héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres, beaucoup avaient peur de lui.

Suite à cela il apprit l'art délicat de la diplomatie et de l'invocation des Inferi. Souvent, Lord Voldemort recevait des émissaires de tribus elfiques et laissait à Harry le soin des négociations.

Lors de l'été entre sa quatrième et sa cinquième année, Harry adopta son dernier animal : une louve du Premier Cercle.

Flash-Back

_Harry campait à une vingtaine de kilomètres du Manoir. Tom l'avait envoyé là-bas pour qu'il découvre la source de sa magie, chose qu'on ne pouvait pas faire si on était dans un endroit bourré de sorciers. _

_Harry avait bien changé depuis que Lord Voldemort l'avait ramené du Manoir Sullivan, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. L'enfant timide et malingre avait fait place à un adolescent sportif, dont la peau bronzée ne laissait pas deviner qu'il passait 10 mois par ans en Allemagne du Nord. Ses cheveux bruns avaient poussé jusqu'à la base de la nuque et s'étaient légèrement assagis. Ses yeux vert émeraude avait pris une légère teinte mordorée et la pupille s'affinait lors de manifestations de magie, lui donnant un regard de félin. Un demi-sourire moqueur ne quittait que très rarement ses lèvres et donnait un côté animal à son visage._

_Ce jour là, il était vêtu d'un tee-shirt vert émeraude qui laissait deviner ses abdos, d'un jean qui « lui faisait un cul d'enfer » dixit Kalia, et d'une paire de baskets noires._

_Alors qu'il venait de se plonger dans une transe pour retrouver sa source de Magie, chose qu'il avait réussit à faire le lendemain de son arrivée, il fut interrompu par les sifflements d'alertes de Scandra. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit… une louve au pelage aussi blanc que les écailles de Scandra et aux yeux _violets

_-Bienvenu à toi humain, fit la louve d'une voix mélodieuse._

_Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Une louve qui parle ? C'est quoi ce délire ?_

_-Je vois qu'on ne t'as pas prévenu de la présence d'êtres du Premier Cercle dans la forêt._

_-Vous… Vous lisez dans les pensées ? demanda-t-il timidement._

_La louve eut une espèce de glapissement._

_-Lire dans les pensées ? elle pouffa franchement cette fois. Bien sûr que non._

_Elle reprit son sérieux et fixa l'adolescent droit dans les yeux._

-_Nous, les êtres du Premier Cercle, avons beaucoup de ressources. Moi, je parle couramment toutes les langues animales et l'anglais. Je peux également voir les auras, savoir quand un quelqu'un ment ou cache la vérité. J'arrive également à traverser toutes les murailles psychiques, sauf celles érigées par des êtres du Premier Cercle._

_Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et continua ses explications :_

_-Je suis également une très grande chasseuse._

_Harry émit un petit sifflement appréciateur._

_-Tu as beaucoup de chance… Comment t'appelles-tu, au fait ?_

_-Imala. Et toi ?_

_-Harry. Harry Gaunt. Je suis..._

_-L'Héritier de Lord Voldemort, je sais. Tu te fais aussi appeler Prince des Ténèbres._

_Ce dernier eut un sursaut d'indignation._

_-Je _suis_ le Prince des Ténèbres. Comment oses-tu remettre mes capacités en doute ?_

_La louve eut un petit glapissement amusé._

_-Tu maîtrises encore mal tes sentiments, Harry. Et… Dis-moi… Es-tu capable d'invoquer des démons du Premier Cercle ?_

_Harry la regarda et baissa le regard, l'air piteux._

_-Pas encore, avoua-t-il. Mais j'arrive déjà à invoquer des démons du Troisième Cercle !_

_-C'est pas trop mal, à ton âge, accorda Imala. Mais c'est nul vu ton potentiel._

_L'adolescent eut un regard vexé. La canidée eut un sourire attendrie._

_-Je vais t'apprendre, lui confia-t-elle. Et je resterai à tes côtés désormais. Il te manque un ange-gardien…_

Fin du Flash-Back

Un an plus tard, Harry maîtrisait à la perfection les invocations de démons du Premier Cercle. Il était vraiment digne du titre de Prince des Ténèbres. Un fin bracelet d'or, orné d'une émeraude, d'un rubis, d'une onyx et d'un saphir, ornait son poignet droit, signe de reconnaissance.

L'été entre sa cinquième et sa sixième année, le 15 juillet précisément, il assista à l'Intronisation de Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Millicent Bulstrode en temps qu'Aspirants Mangemorts.

Il ne reverrait le petit groupe qu'un an plus tard, dans des circonstances beaucoup plus suspectes pour les cinq jeunes...

* * *

Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Millicent Bulstrode furent envoyés à Serpentard.

Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Neville Longdubat furent envoyés à Griffondor. Un an plus tard Ginny Weasley et Godric Potter les rejoignaient.

Godric fut Attrapeur dès sa première année. Ginny et Ron devinrent respectivement Poursuiveuse et Gardien.

Draco fut Attrapeur dès sa deuxième année. Blaise, Théodore et Pansy devinrent Poursuiveurs. Crabbe et Goyle Batteurs.

Hermione et Ron devinrent Préfets de Griffondor. Draco et Pansy devinrent Préfets de Serpentard.

Godric devint rapidement le chef du nouveau groupe des Maraudeurs. Il s'acharnait particulièrement contre les Serpentards.

Ginny et lui sortirent un court moment pendant leur quatrième année mais la rousse le plaqua deux mois plus tard.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre ! Laissez des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Laissez vos suggestions, critiques, avis, messages d'encouragements…

Bonne Journée

Et n'oubliez pas : **REVIEWS **! Et la/le cinquantième revieweuse/ revieweur aura droit à un extrait du chapitre 2 dont voici le titre : Prisonnière. Donc, pour les revieweurs n'ayant pas de compte FFNET, laissez vos adresses mail.

Cass


	3. Prisonnière

**Titre : **L'Héritier

**Auteur : **Lady Shadow Cassandra

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Couples : **HP/DM, SS/SB, les homophobes, du vent !

**Résumé : **UA : À l'âge de 6 ans, Harry Potter est négligé par ses parents, Aurors célèbres de leur époque, pour son petit frère Godric, nommé Sauveur par une prophétie mal interprétée, l'Histoire changea. Et quand Voldemort décida de faire de l'enlever pour faire de lui son Héritier, Harry se sentit trahi par ses parents et secourut par son seul point de salut : Voldemort. Cependant Harry n'est pas fait pour être le Prince des Ténèbres et il devra choisir, pendant sa 7ème année à Poudlard entre Ténèbres et Lumière.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Rowling, sauf certains de ma composition.

Blabla de l'auteure :

Bon jour ! Voici donc le second chapitre de l'Héritier. L'histoire proprement dire commence à ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

Cass

_« Pensées »_

_-Fourchelangue _quand le texte n'est pas en italique sinon c'est l'inverse.

"_Télépathie"_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Prisonnière.

_14 juillet 1997, 19 heures 30, Parc du Manoir de Lord Voldemort, Royaume-Uni._

Harry était tranquillement installé dans le parc. Accompagné par Calypso, Scandra, Rowena et Imala, il continuait son apprentissage. Son amie Kalia Poliakoff se trouvait à ses côtés. Accompagnée par ses deux animaux, un loup gris aux yeux ambrés nommé Zao et un aigle blanc nommé Mercure, elle était allongée sur le dos.

Les deux étudiants de Durmstrang se doraient la pilule au soleil au lieu de faire leurs exercices. Harry portait un jean noir et un tee-shirt vert émeraude ainsi que des baskets noires. Son masque de soie noire lui couvrait encore et toujours le haut du visage. Kalia, elle, était vêtue d'un short en jean bleu ciel et d'un débardeur blanc ainsi que de fines mules blanches.

-Ry ? marmonna-t-elle. Tu bosses ?

Un grognement négatif lui répondit.

-Vous devriez travailler les enfants, gronda Imala. Kalia, il faut que tu continue à apprendre la maîtrise des éléments. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une Élémentale que tu dois te reposer sur tes lauriers. Harry, tes barrières psychiques ne sont pas suffisantes pour une attaque d'un être du Premier Cercle.

-Je les emmerde, les êtres du Premier Cercle Ima.

Il lui jeta un regard agacé.

-Qui serait assez suicidaire pour _oser_ infiltrer les pensées du _Prince des Ténèbres _?

La louve eut un feulement irrité.

-C'est _ça_ ton problème mon garçon. Une fois à Poudlard Dumbledore essayera forcément de pratiquer la légilimencie sur toi. Pourquoi donc un élève de Durmstrang irait à Poudlard ? Et puis, j'ai entendu dire qu'une colonie de centaures s'était installée dans la Forêt Interdite.

Elle fit une pause et darda son regard violet sur lui.

-Tu sais que les centaures sont des êtres du Premier Cercle.

Harry soupira.

-Je sais tout ça Ima. Essaye donc de passer mes défenses psychiques, étant donné que _tu_ es une être du Premier Cercle.

La louve tenta l'expérience et… se retrouva propulsée 2 mètres plus loin.

-Ima ? s'inquiéta le garçon. Ça va ?

-Oui oui, lui répondit la femelle, sous le choc.

Elle trottina vers lui, se rassit et leva un regard satisfait vers son protégé.

-Je suis très fière de toi Harry.

L'adolescent eut soudain un sourire heureux. Kalia secoua la tête en faisant apparaître de l'eau pour leurs animaux.

-Je ne comprends pas _pourquoi _tu es si content quand on te dit qu'on est fier de toi. Tu réussis tout ce que tu entreprends, non ?

L'Anglais fronça les sourcils derrière son masque.

-Je suppose, commença-t-il d'une voix lente, que c'est à cause de mes parents. Tu sais qu'ils ont toujours préféré mon petit frère, ce qui fait que je manque de confiance en moi.

Kalia hocha la tête. Elle avait rapidement compris que Harry cachait beaucoup plus de choses qu'il n'y paraissait, comme ses véritables sentiments envers sa famille biologique.

-Kalia…Continue de t'entraîner au lieu de rêvasser, ronchonna Zao. Il ne sera pas dit qu'une humaine maitrisant les Forces du Second Cercle, Élémentale de surcroît, sera incapable de conjurer convenablement plusieurs éléments à la fois.

La blonde lui jeta un regard noir et se remit à la tâche.

* * *

_19 juillet 1997, 20 heures 30, Cachot 13, Manoir de Lord Voldemort, Royaume-Uni._

L'adolescente enfermée dans le cachot se leva et s'étira. Âgée de 17 ans depuis le mois de février, elle pestait de n'avoir pas songé à transplaner pour s'enfuir quand les Mangemorts l'avaient capturée.

Assez grande, des cheveux châtains, des yeux noisette et un tempérament de feu, Hermione Granger était l'"hôte" de Lord Voldemort depuis 4 jours.

_« La prochaine fois que je vois un Mangemort, je lui fais bouffer sa baguette par les narines ! » _La future Préfète-en-Chef de Poudlard était de très mauvaise humeur. _« Je me disais bien que la lettre de Potter était étrange ! Quelle idiote ! » _Elle donna un coup de pied agacé à un pauvre petit morceau de pierre. _« Tous des abrutis les Mangemorts ! Et tous des incapables les Aurors ! Y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! » _

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit soudain dans un grincement sinistre. La Née-de-Moldus se tourna vers la porte.

-Granger ?

-Malfoy !

Elle était stupéfaite de voir le blond ici. Enfin, pas vraiment stupéfaite, plutôt déçue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malfoy ? Tu es venu m'humilier encore une fois ?

Le Sang-Pur s'avança dans le cachot et se décala vers un des murs, alors qu'une silhouette vêtue de noir et de vert émeraude s'avançait dans la cellule.

-Alors c'est elle, Hermione Granger…

L'homme s'avança un peu plus et dévisagea cette dernière. Un peu plus grand qu'elle, les cheveux noir corbeau, les yeux vert émeraude, il portait un masque de soie noire. Ce détail fit froncer les sourcils de l'adolescente.  
Un sifflement brisa le soudain silence. Terrorisée, Hermione vit un long et mince serpent blanc enroulé autour de l'avant-bras du garçon. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de peur, alors qu'elle reculait vers le fond du cachot. Le maître du serpent ricana.

-Tu as oublié de préciser qu'elle avait peur des serpents Draco.

-C'est que je l'ignorais Prince, répondit le Serpentard en s'inclinant légèrement.

Le "Prince" se tourna vers la prisonnière et dit :

-N'ai pas peur, Scandra ne te fera rien.

Il y eut une pause puis il reprit :

-Du moins, tant que je ne lui en donnerai pas l'ordre.

La Griffondor pâlit devant le ton cruel et un poil sadique de l'homme. Il n'y avait plus de doute à avoir, elle avait bien le Prince des Ténèbres devant elle. _« Merlin tout-puissant, pourquoi moi ? »  
_Le regard soudain légèrement lointain du Prince puis la sensation qu'on fouillait son esprit lui fit comprendre qu'elle était victime d'une tentative de légilimencie. Tentative réussie, songea-t-elle en voyant le sourire toujours aussi froid et cruel mais désormais imperceptiblement surpris.

-Théo ? Je ne m'y attendais pas, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Mais bon, tant pis, ça n'en sera que plus intéressant.

Hermione était sur le point de s'évanouir. _« Mais de quoi il parle ce type ? »_

-Draco, attache ses poignets.

À la grande surprise de la jeune femme, le fier Prince des Serpentards obéit et l'emmena, suivant le Mage Noir.

-Surtout, ne fais rien de stupide Granger, murmura-t-il dans son cou.

Cette dernière acquiesça.

Parvenus dans la salle de réunion du manoir, Malfoy coupa les liens, la poussa devant le trône de Lord Voldemort, Grand Psychopathe de son état, et trois fois élu Plus-Grand-Mage-Noir-du-Siècle (PGMNdS) par Les-Forces-du-Mal Magazine.

Le blond se fondit entre ses amis, alors qu'Hermione observait Jedusort. Harry, lui, s'était tranquillement assis sur son siège en pierre à côté de son "père".

Scandra autour du bras, Calypso sur ses genoux, Imala à ses pieds et Rowena sur le dossier de son siège, Harry dévisageait la Née-de-Moldus.

Lord Voldemort laissa planer un silence et lâcha soudain :

-Tu es plutôt pas mal pour une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Cette dernière releva fièrement la tête et balança d'un ton furieux :

-Vous savez ce qu'elle vous dit la Sang-de-Bourbe !

Un silence stupéfait plana quelques instants, rapidement brisé par Draco Malfoy qui marmonnait :

-Mais c'est pas vrai, mais quel boulet cette fille.

-Et dire que c'est elle qui est sensée être la fille la plus intelligente de notre niveau, pesta Pansy.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut surpris un instant puis ricana doucement, encouragé à cela par Harry qui tentait de ne pas éclater de rire.

-Laisse-moi deviner, susurra Face-de-Serpent, tu es une Griffondore ?

Rouge de honte, elle approuva.

-_Y a que les Griffondors pour dire des trucs pareils devant toi_, marmonna Petit Fourchelangue à Grand Fourchelangue qui convint de la chose.

-Mais là n'est pas le problème, fit Tom laissant un sourire charmeur naître sur ses lèvres inexistantes. Je suppose que tu as entendu parler du Prince des Ténèbres ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne suis pas complètement stupide non plus, ronchonna-t-elle. Tout le monde a entendu parler de lui.

-Je vais te libérer, annonça-t-il à sa prisonnière qui ouvrit de grands yeux méfiants. Mais en contre-partie, tu devras dire au vieux fou ce que je vais t'apprendre.

Un sourire calculateur naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Tu lui dira que le Prince des Ténèbres maîtrise les Forces du Premier Cercle.

Un air interrogatif se posa sur le visage d'Hermione.

-Et, commença-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée, c'est quoi les Forces du Premier Cercle ?

-Salazar, souffla Junior, tu n'as jamais entendu parler des 5 Cercles ?

-Bah, je vous poserai pas la question sinon, répliqua l'impertinente adolescente.

-C'est très simple, commença Harry.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui.

-Les Forces Magiques sont réparties en 5 Cercles. Tout être possédant un minimum de magie dans les veines est répartie dans un des Cercles. Les sorciers font partis du Troisième Cercle. Mais les centaures et autres sont aussi répartis dans un des Cercles. Au terme des 7 années d'études basiques, un sorcier maîtrise les Forces du 5ème Cercle. La plupart des sorciers maîtrise les Forces du 4ème Cercle.

-Mais, demanda Hermione, pourquoi ne maîtrise-t-il pas directement les Forces du 3ème Cercle ?

Son interlocuteur soupira.

-C'est comme les enfants, expliqua-t-il patiemment. Les humains savent faire un tas de choses, mais seulement parce qu'ils ont du potentiel. Un enfant de cinq ans ne fera pas les mêmes choses qu'un adulte de cinquante, c'est dans la nature.

Hermione hocha la tête et continua son interrogatoire :

-Et de quoi sont capables ceux qui maîtrisent les Forces du Premier Cercle ?

-Magie sans baguette, invocation des Démons du Premier Cercle, conjuration de plusieurs Patroni corporels. Ah, et maîtrise de tous les sorts de tortures connus ainsi que les sorts informulés. Enfin, ça, c'est plus du niveau Troisième Cercle.

La jeune fille réfléchit et demanda soudain :

-Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous dites la vérité ?

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

-Tu veux une démonstration peut-être ?

Voyant que la jeune fille restait silencieuse il continua :

-Théodore, approche.

Le blond eut un instant d'hésitation puis s'avança à côté d'Hermione. Le Prince tourna son regard émeraude vers la Née-de-Moldus et susurra :

-_Endoloris_ !

Sur l'Aspirant. Le garçon hurla de douleur. C'est vrai, quoi, c'est un Doloris lancé par le Prince des Ténèbres !

-Laissez-le tranquille ! s 'exclama soudain Hermione en se laissant tomber à ses côtés. Le brun eut un sourire moqueur et arrêta son sort.

-Théo, ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle craintivement.

-Oui, oui, je pète la forme, répondit-il dans un gémissement.

-Voyez-vous ça, murmura Lord Voldemort. Un Sang-Pur et une Sang-de-Bourbe. Comme c'est… touchant, finit-il avec un horrible sourire calculateur sur le visage.

Il se tourna vers Harry.

-Renvoie-la chez Qui-Tu-Sais.

Harry hocha la tête, attrapa Hermione pars le bras et transplana avec elle.

Pendant ce temps, Voldemort observait le corps étendu à ses pieds.

-Tu me déçois Théodore, finit-il par dire d'une voix glaciale. Je m'attendais à un peu plus de goût de ta part. Une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe, du côté de Dumbledore de surcroît.

Il secoua la tête.

-_Endoloris_ !

Les hurlements de douleur retentirent de nouveau. Tom prit un plaisir quasi jouissif à torturer le jeune garçon pendant de longues heures.

Harry et Hermione était tous deux dans la forêt jouxtant le Manoir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda soudain le jeune fille.

-On attend, répliqua son geôlier.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit de branches brisées les fit lever la tête et Harry eut juste le temps de s'écarter avant de recevoir Kalia sur le dos.

-Toujours aussi douée pour les atterrissages, fit-il en se moquant.

-Cesse de te moquer et aide-moi plutôt à me relever, pesta la jeune fille.

Le brun obtempéra en ricanant sous les yeux abasourdis de la brune. _« Mais c'est quoi ce délire ! Je suis dans une dimension parallèle ou quoi ! »_

-On y va ? lança impatiemment la blonde.

Elle aussi portait un masque. Décidément, c'est une manie chez les Mangemorts !

-On va où ? demanda prudemment la brune.

Le brun lui jeta un regard carnassier

-À Godric's Hollow. Chez les Potter.

Chez les Potter ?

-Pourquoi ?

Les deux Mages Noirs ricanèrent.

-Disons que nous avons certaines _choses_ à faire là-bas, lui répondit l'autre fille.

Ils lui attrapèrent soudain chacun un bras et transplanèrent.

Ils atterrirent dans le parc du Manoir Potter. Deux loups, deux aigles et un chat les attendaient.

-Pas trop tôt, marmonna le loup gris.

Hermione étouffa une expression de surprise. Un loup qui _parle_ ? Mais seuls les loups de Walpurgis pouvaient parler.

-Effectivement, dit le loup blanc.

La Née-de-Moldus haussa un sourcil.

-De quoi parles-tu Ima ? demanda le Prince des Ténèbres.

-Je répondais à la question de ta prisonnière trésor.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers cette dernière, qui rougissait.

-Bon, on y va, dit Harry. Il y a une séance de torture qui nous attend, n'est-ce pas ma puce ? termina-t-il en se tournant vers Kalia.

-Vi.

La petite troupe se dirigea vers le manoir. Parvenue devant la porte d'entrée, Harry frappa. La porte s'entrouvrit alors qu'une rousse le dévisageait avec curiosité :

-C'est pour quoi ? finit-elle par demander.

Le Mage Noir lui fit un grand sourire et déclara :

-Bonjour madame Potter. Je suis le Prince des Ténèbres et voici La Louve, dit-il en se tournant vers son amie de Durmstrang. Et la brune, c'est Hermione Granger.

Lily Potter, sous le choc, fixa avec stupéfaction les trois humains. Harry et Kalia échangèrent un regard complice. Le garçon fit jaillir de sa baguette des liens qui empêchèrent la rousse de bouger, tandis que la Louve les faisait rentrer dans le Manoir.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le salon. James et Godric Potter, ainsi que Sirius Black les regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

-Granger ! gueula soudain Godric. Ne me dis pas que tu es une Mangemorte !

Cette dernière lui jeta un regard de profond mépris.

-Bien sur que non sombre idiot. Je suis prisonnière.

Les trois hommes la regardèrent avec suspicion. Harry jeta Lily sur le canapé où se trouvait son mari, tandis que Kalia poussait Hermione sur les genoux de Black. Les deux élèves de Durmstrang s'adossèrent à la porte-fenêtre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? siffla Sirius.

-Calmos Black, fit la blonde en souriant moqueusement. On ne vient pas faire de massacre.

-Du moins, pas pour le moment, ajouta son ami.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? grinça l'Auror.

Les regards amusées que s'échangeaient deux des pires pointures que la Magie Noire ait connue commençait sérieusement à l'échauffer.

-On venait juste vous ramener Granger, lâcha Gaunt. Elle a un message à livrer au vieux fou.

-Au fait Black, susurra Poliakoff, tu devrai être plus _discret _avec ton… _amant_. Je suis surprise que Voldemort ne l'ai toujours pas puni pour sa trahison.

-Je n'ai aucun amant chez les Mangemorts de votre espèce, mentit l'Animagus.

-Ben voyons, persifla le "fils" du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il fit une pause puis :

-C'est pas tout , mais on doit vous laisser.

Kalia posa sa main sur la fenêtre qui fondit. La petite troupe s'échappa par-là, laissant des sorciers abasourdis.

_Le lendemain, 23 heures 58, Cachot 13, Manoir de Lord Voldemort, Royaume-Uni._

Théodore Nott était allongé sur le ventre dans le cachot. Millicent Bulstrode soignait ses plaies grâce à des sorts qu'ils avaient appris l'année précédente.

-Mon pauvre Théo, soupira Pansy en secouant la tête. Comment va-t-on faire pour te sortir de là ?

-Je serai à votre place, j'éviterai, déclara froidement le Prince des Ténèbres.

Vêtu d'une chemise, d'un jean et d'une paire de baskets, il les observait avec mépris. La Louve, elle, était vêtue de la même manière, mais en blanc. Ils étaient accompagnés par Severus Rogue. Les Aspirants Mangemorts s'inclinèrent légèrement devant leur supérieur en murmurant :

-Prince…

D'un ton obséquieux. Blaise observait les masques en soie qui recouvraient la partie supérieure des visages du Prince et de la Louve. Noir pour l'un, blanc pour l'autre. Bon nombre de Mangemorts leur prêtaient une relation, mais le noir était convaincu qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une très forte amitié, comme celle qui le liait à ses amis.

-Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Harry à Kalia.

-Umpf… Il est peut-être de notre côté. Ce n'est pas forcément parce qu'il sort avec une Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il est un traître.

Surpris, les Aspirants les regardèrent.

-Prince ? interrogea timidement Rogue, puis-je…

-J'hésite, fit pensivement Harry. Franchement, j'hésite.

Théo poussa un gémissement.

-Prince, implora Draco, laissez Rogue soigner Théo.

Les yeux vert émeraude le jaugèrent un instant.

-Et en quel honneur ferai-je ça Draco ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il le méritait. Toi non plus, d'ailleurs. Tu es bien impertinent pour quelqu'un qui souhaite obtenir quelque chose.

Pansy intervint avec des sanglots dans la voix :

-Nous vous prenions pour quelqu'un de différent, quelqu'un de confiance. On pensait que vous, vous n'étiez pas insensible à la douleur d'autrui.

Il y eut un léger éclat dans les yeux d'Harry.

-Je ne suis pas une brute dépourvue de sentiments Pansy, siffla-t-il sèchement, avant de poursuivre :

-Severus le soignera.

Il fit volte face et sortit du cachot accompagné par son amie.

Rogue se mit immédiatement au travail, soignant les blessures profondes et nombreuses du garçon.

* * *

Voilà ! Laissez des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Le/la 80ème revieweur/revieweuse aura droit à un extrait du chapitre 3 dont voici le titre : Poudlard.

Bises et à bientôt

Cass


	4. Poudlard

**Titre : **L'Héritier

**Auteur : **Lady Shadow Cassandra

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Couples : **HP/DM, SS/SB, les homophobes, du vent !

**Résumé : **UA : À l'âge de 6 ans, Harry Potter est négligé par ses parents, Aurors célèbres de leur époque, pour son petit frère Godric, nommé Sauveur par une prophétie mal interprétée, l'Histoire changea. Et quand Voldemort décida de faire de l'enlever pour faire de lui son Héritier, Harry se sentit trahi par ses parents et secourut par son seul point de salut : Voldemort. Cependant Harry n'est pas fait pour être le Prince des Ténèbres et il devra choisir, pendant sa 7ème année à Poudlard entre Ténèbres et Lumière.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Rowling, sauf certains de ma composition.

Blabla de l'auteure :

Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre. Il va y avoir de l'action, de l'humour, du sadisme…

Le joyeux revieweur, Vampi, Lucilia, Mo-l'etoile-filante, caro, saphica et eowyn merci pour vos reviews. Si vous voulez que je vous réponde, laissez-moi votre adresse mail.

CECI EST UN SLASH ! PAR CONSÉQUENT, JE DEMANDE À TOUS CEUX QUE ÇA CHOQUE/REBUTE/DÉGOUTE DE BIEN VOULOIR CLIQUER SUR LE LIEN PRÉCÉDENT ET DE QUITTER CETTE FIC MERCI.

Bonne lecture

Cass

_« Pensées »_

_-Fourchelangue _si le texte est normal sinon c'est l'inverse

"Télépathie"

**J'INTERDIS FORMELLEMENT À QUICONQUE D'UTILISER KALIA POLIAKOFF ! CE PERSONNAGE M'APPARTIENT DU DÉBUT À LA FIN ! **

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Poudlard

_30 juillet 1997, 16 heures 30, chambre de Harry Gaunt, Manoir de Lord Voldemort, Royaume-Uni._

Le bordel de la chambre était monstrueux. Des fringues chiffonnées traînaient sur le sol, accompagnées de livres. Deux malles noir en chêne noir étaient sur le sol. L'une fermée et prête à exploser, l'autre grande ouverte et présentant un fouillis monstre.

Deux aigles, un blanc et un noir, étaient perchés à la fenêtre. Deux loups, un gris et un blanc, étaient allongés à côté de la malle fermée.

Une jeune fille, short en jean bleu clair, débardeur blanc, mules blanches, était allongée sur le lit. Elle caressait distraitement un chat blanc en lisant un magazine. Un juron plus grossier que les autres ne lui fit même pas lever la tête de son magasine. Et pourtant, quand le sexy et ténébreux brun aux yeux vert émeraude qui lui servait de meilleur ami lâcha un :

-Putain de bordel de merde de bouquin à la con !

Elle demanda avec indifférence :

-Un problème 'Ri ?

Ce dernier, furieux, lui répondit avec énervement :

-Oui, y a un problème ! Et un gros même !

La blonde aux yeux onyx leva les yeux de son magasine et l'interrogea :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je retrouve plus mon livre des _Poisons secrets de Grindelwald_.

Il donna un violent coup de pied dans sa malle, qui était ouverte.

-Fais chier !

Il se mit à sautiller dans la pièce en se tenant le pied. Kalia soupira :

-Y a vraiment des fois où je me demande ce que je fous avec un abruti comme toi 'Ri. Tu connais les sorts d'Attraction ?

Un grognement étouffé lui répondit. La blonde jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et déclara :

-M'man vient nous chercher dans 5 minutes et il faut qu'on soit près à partir quand elle arrivera. Si tu veux te faire engueuler, libre à toi.

Un second grognement lui parvint.

-T'es vraiment un cas désespéré Harry.

Elle se leva du lit sortit sa baguette, 29,5 cm, bois de chêne et ventricule de Magyar à Pointes, et marmonna un :

-_Faislamalle_.

Tous les livres et les vêtements atterrirent dans la malle dans un ordre parfait.

-C'est fait, soupira Kalia.

Un garçon se releva de l'armoire où il était. Vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir noir, d'un tee-shirt vert émeraude et d'une paire de baskets noires, il était très sexy.

-Merci, grogna-t-il.

À ce moment précis, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas. Une femme blonde, les yeux bleus, âgée de 37 ans et vêtue d'une robe blanche ainsi que de sandales blanches se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

-Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Alena Poliakoff. C'est l'heure de partir.

Les deux jeunes acquiescèrent. Ils firent rétrécir leurs malles et les mirent dans leurs poches. Accompagnés par leurs animaux, ils traversèrent le manoir, qui était vide. Parvenus dehors, Alena sortit une chaussure de sa poche.

-On va y aller en Portoloin, annonça-t-elle.

Tous se regroupèrent autour d'elle. Imala prit soudain la parole :

-Mercure, Rowena, Zao et moi on va y aller par nos propres moyens.

Les deux adolescents acquiescèrent et les regardèrent partir.

-Vous êtes prêts ?

La question d'Alena sortit les deux jeunes de leur torpeur. Ils prirent le Portoloin et disparurent dans un POP.

Ils arrivent devant les grilles de Poudlard. Alena entra la première, suivie par sa fille et le Prince des Ténèbres tenant Calypso dans ses bras. Une fois arrivée dans le hall de l'école la petite troupe fit une pause. Alena fronça les sourcils et commença à monter les escaliers. À peine eut-elle montée quelques marches qu'une femme à l'air sévère arrive.

Ses cheveux poivre et sel remontés en chignon et ses lunettes carrées lui donnent un air austère.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

Les trois Mangemorts échangèrent un regard surpris et Alena répondit aimablement :

-Je suis Alena Poliakoff. Je viens voir le Professeur Dumbledore pour le poste de professeur de Duel.

La femme jaugea les trois arrivants puis lâcha un sec :

-Suivez-moi.

Quelques couloirs et escaliers plus tard ils arrivèrent devant la statue d'un griffon.

-Menthos, prononça-t-elle les lèvres pincées.

Le griffon se décala en laissant la place à un escalier en pierre sous les yeux surpris de la petite troupe.

La femme frappa à la porte et entra.

-Miss Poliakoff est arrivée Albus, grinça-t-elle.

-Merci Minerva, fit-il. Asseyez-vous, Miss et vos enfants aussi.

La jeune femme toussota légèrement et marmonna :

-Harry est le meilleur ami de ma fille Kalia Monsieur.

Albus dévisagea le garçon. Assez grand, assez mince, mais avec un sourire moqueur très désagréable. Il ressemblait à James et avait les mêmes yeux que Lily. Mais ses yeux avaient une teinte plus dure, plus… animale. On aurait dit… Non. Harry Potter était mort depuis 11 ans, tué d'un Avada Kedavra de Tom. _Personne_ ne peut survivre à un Avada de Tom et surtout pas un garçon de 6 ans.

-Dites-moi, jeune homme, pourquoi êtes-vous venu en Angleterre ?

Le brun poussa un léger soupir et commença son récit.

-Je m'appelle Harry Gaunt. Je suis né le 31 juillet 1980 à Londres. Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais un an. Alena a appris la nouvelle dans un journal moldu et a décidé de m'élever. Sortir de Poudlard est un atout pour la suite de mes études.

Dumbledore jeta un regard sceptique à la jeune femme après avoir tenté de pratiquer l'Occlumencie sur le garçon.

-C'est vrai ?

La blonde eut un sursaut indigné.

-Bien sur que c'est vrai !

Le vieux sorcier soupira. Mais avant de pouvoir dire quelque chose d'autre, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, laissant la place à Narcissa Malfoy.

-Alena ! s'exclama la femme. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Narcissa ! Quelle surprise de te voir à Poudlard ! Je suis là pour le poste de Professeur de Duel. Et toi, que fais-tu là ?

Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent. Severus toussota légèrement derrière Narcissa. Cette dernière se décala, laissant entrer un Severus tenant un Théo évanoui dans ses bras, suivi par Draco, Pansy, Blaise et Millicent recouverts de blessures superficielles.

Il y eut un moment de confusion, pendant lequel Severus et madame Pomfresh soignaient Théo, alors qu'Alena s'occupait des quatre autres.

Une fois Théodore assit sur une chaise, tout le monde se tourna vers le directeur.

-Severus pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

L'espion poussa un soupir et commença ses explications :

-Draco savait que je suis de son côté. Quand ils ont décidé de faire évader Théodore des cachots du Seigneur des Ténèbres il a fait appel à moi. J'ai fait une diversion pendant qu'ils sortaient tous du Manoir. Je les ai retrouvés à l'extérieur du territoire du Manoir et les ai emmenés ici.

Le directeur hocha la tête.

-Nous voilà donc avec des espions en moins. C'est ennuyeux.

Il les regarda.

-Vous allez rester au château cet été. Vous dormirez dans vos dortoirs de Serpentard.

-Hum…

Fit discrètement Alena.

-Et pour nous Monsieur le Directeur ? demanda-t-elle.

Ce dernier les regarda.

-Monsieur Gaunt et votre fille dormiront dans vos appartements de fonctions Alena. Oh, et, je dois vous prévenir. Notre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal est un loup-garou.

La Mangemorte haussa un sourcil.

-Un loup-garou, répéta-t-elle.

-Remus Lupin, précisa Narcissa. Tu sais, le préfet des Griffondors. L'ami de mon crétin de cousin.

-Ah, lui ! C'est très aimable de votre part de lui avoir fourni un travail Monsieur le Directeur.

-Minerva va vous montrer vos appartements. Nous nous reverrons au dîner, il est servi dans la Grande Salle à 19 heures.

Les trois Mangemorts sortirent de la pièce, Harry et Kalia échangeant un sourire complice.

-C'était vraiment Alena Poliakoff, la Duelliste ? demanda Draco à sa mère.

Celle-ci hocha la tête.

-Alena était à Serpentard en même temps que Severus et moi. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour harceler mon cousin Sirius quand il embêtait Severus.

Ce dernier acquiesça silencieusement.

* * *

_Une semaine plus tard, 9 heures, Grande Salle, Poudlard, Écosse._

Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Severus Rogue, Alena Poliakoff, Kalia Poliakoff, Harry Gaunt, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Millicent Bulstrode prenaient tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Soudain, un hibou noir entra dans la pièce. Il vola jusqu'à Kalia et lui présenta sa patte droite. La jeune fille détacha la lettre, l'ouvrit et la lut. Un sourire illumina son visage. Elle se pencha vers Harry et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Celui-ci la regarda et acquiesça avec un sourire satisfait. La jeune fille se tourna vers Alena et lui demanda :

-Maman, est-ce qu'Harry et moi on peut aller à la séance d'entraînement de Viktor ce matin ? Stan nous a invité à déjeuner avec lui ce midi.

Sa mère se mordilla la lèvre, hésitante.

-Je ne pense pas ma chérie. Avec tous les Mangemorts qu'il y a dehors…

-Oh, maman. Le stade est protégé en permanence par des Aurors. Et puis, on sait se défendre.

Re-mordillement de lèvres.

-Et puis, intervint Harry, on a finalisé le plan pour Viktor et Elena. Tu ne vas quand même pas nous empêcher de mettre deux personnes faites l'une pour l'autre ensemble, si ?

-Bien sur que non, rétorqua rapidement la Duelliste.

Elle craqua finalement devant les yeux de chiens battus des deux élèves de Durmstrang.

-Bon, d'accord, vous pouvez y aller. Mais vous devez être sue le Chemin de Traverse à 14 heures pour acheter vos fournitures scolaires, c'est compris ?

-Oui m'man !

Les deux adolescents attrapèrent une pomme chacun et sortirent de la pièce. Alena soupira et se tourna vers les Serpentards.

-Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ce matin ?

Les 5 adolescents échangèrent des regards et Draco répondit avec un peu trop de détachement :

-On va discuter un peu. Et puis, on a des lettres à envoyer.

La russe les regarda et laissa tomber en retournant à son croissant.

-Alena… murmura Severus. Pourquoi es-tu revenu en Angleterre ? Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment…

La blonde soupira et se tourna vers le brun.

-Severus. Voldemort ne me fait pas peur. Et j'ai estimé qu'il était plus… _sage_ pour Harry et Kalia qu'ils terminent leurs études à Poudlard. Et puis…

Elle fit une pause, sa voix se troublant légèrement.

-Je veux que Kalia connaisse son père. Dimitri Voronov, feu mon mari, était stérile.

Elle tourna un regard vide d'émotion vers son ancien camarade de cours.

-J'ai trompé Dimitri avec quelqu'un que nous connaissons tous les deux. Je n'ai plus qu'à lui annoncer qu'il est père et tout ira bien.

-Et, demanda Severus la gorge sèche, qui est l'heureux élu ?

Un sourire amusé se glissa sur les lèvres de la Sang-Pure.

-Ça, mon cher, ça ne te regarde pas. Mais ce n'est pas toi, rassure-toi.

-C'est un peu normal, bougonna l'espion. On a couché ensemble que en 6ème année. Mais, est-ce que tu aimes le père ?

-Non. Ce n'était qu'une aventure d'un soir. Mais je sûre que c'est lui.

Le brun resta silencieux. Après tout, Alena avait fait beaucoup de choses pour lui quand ils étaient à l'école, ce n'était pas la peine de l'emm… embêter avec toutes ces questions.

_Plus tard dans la matinée, dortoir des garçons de 7ème année de Serpentard, Poudlard._

Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Millicent Bulstrode étaient confortablement installé dans le dortoir.

-Réunion au sommet des Serpentards les plus intelligents de Poudlard, dit Blaise sur un ton faussement pompeux. Aïe ! Pans' !

La jeune fille venait de le frapper sur le crane.

-Cesse de débiter des conneries Blaise, intervint Milli. C'est une réunion sérieuse. Vas-y Draco, l'encouragea-t-elle.

Le blond s'éclaircit la gorge et commença :

-Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que je suis très heureux d'être de retour à Poudlard. Pour ce qui est du reste, je me méfie d'Alena Poliakoff et des deux autres.

-Moi pareil, renchérit Théo. Ils ont vraiment l'air bizarre. Pas trop Alena Poliakoff, mais les autres. Ils ont un sourire… brrrrrr.

Il frissonna.

-Je ne leur fais pas confiance.

-Moi non plus, acquiescèrent les autres.

-C'est surtout Gaunt. Il a un air… On dirait qu'il sait quelque chose que tout le monde ignore.

-Chuis d'accord avec toi Pans, fit Blaise. Mais le plus flippant, c'est ses yeux. On dirait des yeux de…

-Félins, termina Draco. Et puis il dégage une impression de puissance…

Ses amis hochèrent la tête.

-En tout cas, précisa Milli, je suis contente de ne pas faire les magasins avec eux cet après-midi.

-Oui, fit Théo, nos petits Griffys nous donnent une bonne excuse pour ne pas rester avec les nouveaux.

-À votre avis, demanda Blaise, ils iront dans quelle maison ?

_L'après-midi, 16 heures 30, Chemin de Traverse, Londres, Royaume-Uni._

Nos deux petits mages noirs étaient tranquillement attablés à la terrasse du Chaudron Baveur et sirotaient une limonade.

-Je suis contente que le plan de Stan a marché, fit Kalia.

-Moi aussi, dit Harry. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas trop compliqué de mettre Viktor avec Elena. Il fallait que cette fille, Hermine, mette les choses au clair avec lui.

Son amie hocha la tête.

-Quand même, j'aurai bien voulu savoir ce qu'il lui trouvait à cette fille. Dommage qu'on ait pas eut de photo, remarqua pensivement la blonde.

Soudain, un mouvement de la foule leur fit tourner la tête. Une fille avec des cheveux châtains ébouriffés se frayait un chemin vers la table de Draco. Elle était accompagnée d'une rousse, d'un roux et d'un garçon au visage lunaire brun.

-Théo ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tout va bien ? On s'est inquiétés après avoir reçu votre lettre.

-C'est OK Hermione, répondit son petit copain. Asseyez-vous donc.

Hermione Granger, Neville Longdubat, Ginny et Ron Weasley s'installèrent aux côtés des Serpentards.

Harry se pencha vers Kalia.

-C'est Hermione Granger. Tu sais la fille que les frères Lestrange…

-… Ont kidnappé il y a 3 semaines, oui, je me rappelle. Elle a eu un sacré culot cette fille face à ton père.

-Et tu sais ce que McGonagall nous a dit sur elle : élève sérieuse, la première de sa promo, Préfète-en-Chef. La petite fille parfaite en somme.

-Ouais. Mais au fait Harry comment as-tu su qu'elle sortait avec Théo ?

Un rictus amusé glissa sur les lèvres du Prince des Ténèbres.

-Légilimencie bien sûr.

-Bien sûr.

Ils retournèrent à leur observation.

-J'avais jamais remarqué, mais Malfoy est vachement sexy fringué comme ça, glissa malicieusement Kalia. T'en penses quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le brun.

Celui reluquait sans aucune gêne le blond, une lueur prédatrice au fond des yeux.

-La Terre à Harry Gaunt, me recevez-vous ? questionna la blonde en frappant son ami sur le crane.

-Oui pour tes deux questions Ka. Ce mec est une vraie bombe sexuelle, haleta-t-il.

Elle pouffa.

-Qui eut cru que le Prince des Ténèbres en pincerait pour un pauvre petit Aspirant ? se moqua-t-elle.

-Ne prononce pas mon titre _ici_ Kalia ! siffla-t-il. Tu sais parfaitement ce qu'il pourrait arriver si quelqu'un t'entendait.

La russe hocha la tête.

-Mais ça ne règle pas mon problème, continua-t-il.

-Quel problème 'Ry ? lui demanda innocemment La Louve.

L'Héritier de Lord Voldemort lui jeta un regard _sauvage_. Le même regard qu'un animal peut avoir en ayant repéré sa proie.

-Comment vais-je faire pour mettre Malfoy dans mon lit ? Tu sais comme moi qu'il ne nous porte pas dans son cœur…

-Et ses amis non plus, termina-t-elle. Malfoy va être une proie très intéressante à chasser trésor.

Le brun acquiesça.

-Et le jeu va en valoir la chandelle, jura-t-il à mi-voix.

* * *

_1er septembre 1997, 20 heures, Grande Salle, Poudlard, Écosse._

Tous les élèves étaient prêts pour la Cérémonie de la Répartition. Mais cette année, la Répartition serai différente. En effet, deux élèves attendaient aux côtés de Minerva McGonagall. Mais l'un des deux ressemblait de façon troublante à James Potter, et cela perturbait beaucoup un Griffondor de sixième année.

Le Choixpeau ouvrit la bouche et se mit à chanter. Une fois la chanson terminée, la directrice-adjointe commença à appeler les élèves. Une fois tous les premiers années répartis, elle alla s'asseoir. Le professeur Dumbledore s'avança et déclara aux élèves attentifs.

-Mes chers élèves. Je suis ravis de vous revoir pour une nouvelle année. Le fait que certains d'entre vous aient dû payer de leur santé notre liberté nous montre que le chemin pour se débarrasser de Lord Voldemort est encore long, mais que des progrès ont été accomplis. Nous ne devons cependant pas oublier (et son regard se tourna vers les Griffondors) que seul une personne pourra définitivement nous sortir de… cette impasse.

Harry eut un sourire amer. Comme s'il suffisait que son crétin de frère tue Voldemort… _« Est-il seulement assez puissant pour ? » _Songea-t-il.

-Cette année, continua le vieux fou, nous accueillons deux nouveaux élèves qui viennent passer leur 7ème année ici. Ces élèves viennent de Durmstrang et…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer. Un tollé d'exclamation indignées retentit dans la pièce.

-C'est hors de question que des futurs Mangemorts viennent ici ! Des assassins ! braillaient les Griffondors.

Mais Harry et Kalia restaient parfaitement calmes.

-Professeur ! protesta Godric. Vous êtes certains qu'on peut permettre à des élèves venant de _Durmstrang _(il cracha le nom) d'étudier _ici _?

Kalia haussa un sourcil et lâcha dédaigneusement un :

-C'est qui ce bouffon ?

Qui résonna dans la salle. Le Sauveur pâlit sous la phrase. Un silence tendu planait sur la pièce. Un rictus méprisant s'installa sur les lèvres d'Harry qui lui répondit avec un léger ennui dans la voix :

-Vu le silence, je suppose que ce type est… Godric Potter.

-Le pseudo Sauveur ? demanda avec une fausse note ingénue dans la voix La Louve.

Le silence devint encore plus tendu alors que Godric serrai convulsivement sa baguette.

-Faut croire, fit hautainement le Prince des Ténèbres. Professeur Dumbledore, continua-t-il en se tournant lui, nous pourrions peut-être passer à _notre_ Répartition ?

-Euh… Oui.

Le Fourchelangue avait fait fort sur ce coup là. Rendre muet de stupeur le Mage Blanc le plus puissant de l'époque, faut le faire…

-Gaunt Harry ! annonça-t-il alors que le brun s'asseyait.

_« Tiens, tiens, tiens… »_ fit soudain une voix amusée à son oreille. _« Voici donc un nouvel élève… Mais tu m'as l'air bien intéressant toi, dis-moi…_

_-C'est bien possible, _fit sarcastiquement l'anglais.

_-Um…Tu m'as l'air bien prétentieux mon garçon. Mais ce n'est qu'une façade, comme pour d'autre…_

_-Vous pourriez pas accélérer ? J'ai faim moi._

_-Il y a du courage, des qualités intellectuelles et une grande loyauté. Du talent également et… oh. C'est intéressant. Tu es avide de faire tes preuves, malgré ton talent. J'hésite. Franchement j'hésite._

_-Entre quoi et quoi ?_

_-Serpentard et Griffondor._

_-Mets-moi à Serpentard alors._

_-Je pense que cette maison t'aidera grandement mon cher. Plus que tu ne le penses. SERPENTARD ! »_

Le mot résonna dans la Grande Salle. Les Serpentards explosèrent en applaudissements enthousiastes pendant qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Draco Malfoy.

-Poliakoff Kalia ! s'exclama de nouveau Albus.

La blonde s'assit et la petite voix parla de nouveau.

« _Voyez-vous ça… Une Poliakoff. Il y a longtemps que je n'en avez pas vu. Alors voyons… Des qualités intellectuelles, de l'ambition, du talent… Tu ressembles beaucoup à la personne précédente…_

_-Je sais. On nous l'a souvent dit._

_-Il y a aussi de la loyauté et du courage, beaucoup de courage… Tu joue un jeu dangereux, très dangereux même. Tu n'as pas droit à l'erreur._

_-Je sais._

_-Où vais-je te mettre ? Ah, j'ai trouvé._

_-Où ça ? »_

* * *

Fin du chapitre ! Nan, pas taper, pas taper ! La suite arrivera lundi donc…

Le/la 100ème revieweur/revieweuse aura droit à un OS sur la scolarité à Durmstrang de nos deux héros.

Voici le titre du prochain chapitre : Surprises et premiers cours.

Bises et à bientôt

Cass


	5. Surprises et Premiers Cours

**Titre : **L'Héritier

**Auteur : **Lady Shadow Cassandra

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Couples : **HP/DM, SS/SB, les homophobes, du vent !

**Résumé : **UA : À l'âge de 6 ans, Harry Potter est négligé par ses parents, Aurors célèbres de leur époque, pour son petit frère Godric, nommé Sauveur par une prophétie mal interprétée, l'Histoire changea. Et quand Voldemort décida de faire de l'enlever pour faire de lui son Héritier, Harry se sentit trahi par ses parents et secourut par son seul point de salut : Voldemort. Cependant Harry n'est pas fait pour être le Prince des Ténèbres et il devra choisir, pendant sa 7ème année à Poudlard entre Ténèbres et Lumière.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Rowling, sauf certains de ma composition.

Blabla de l'auteure :

Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre. Il va y avoir de l'action, de l'humour…

Lord Sevy222, Caella, dreydreymeli, tbd, rika, merci pour vos reviews. Si vous voulez que je vous réponde, laissez-moi votre adresse mail.

CECI EST UN SLASH ! PAR CONSÉQUENT, JE DEMANDE À TOUS CEUX QUE ÇA CHOQUE/REBUTE/DÉGOUTE DE BIEN VOULOIR CLIQUER SUR LE LIEN PRÉCÉDENT ET DE QUITTER CETTE FIC MERCI.

Bonne lecture

Cass

_« Pensées »_

_-Fourchelangue _si le texte est normal sinon c'est l'inverse

"Télépathie"

**J'INTERDIS FORMELLEMENT À QUICONQUE D'UTILISER KALIA POLIAKOFF ! CE PERSONNAGE M'APPARTIENT DU DÉBUT À LA FIN !**

* * *

-Poliakoff Kalia ! s'exclama de nouveau Albus.

La blonde s'assit et la petite voix parla de nouveau.

« _Voyez-vous ça… Une Poliakoff. Il y a longtemps que je n'en avez pas vu. Alors voyons… Des qualités intellectuelles, de l'ambition, du talent… Tu ressembles beaucoup à la personne précédente…_

_-Je sais. On nous l'a souvent dit._

_-Il y a aussi de la loyauté et du courage, beaucoup de courage… Tu joue un jeu dangereux très dangereux même. Tu n'as pas droit à l'erreur._

_-Je sais._

_-Où vais-je te mettre ? Ah, j'ai trouvé._

_-Où ça ? _

Chapitre 5 : Surprises et Premiers cours

-_GRIFFONDOR ! »_

Un silence plana sur la salle, rapidement brisé par les applaudissements des 6 préfets, de Ginny Weasley et de Neville Longdubat. Kalia se releva et alla s'asseoir à la table des Griffondors en face de Ginny et Hermione et à côté de Neville.

Le directeur toussota légèrement pour rappeler l'attention des élèves à lui et lâcha un :

-Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous un bon appétit !

Sous les applaudissements des élèves.

Hermione se pencha vers Kalia et se présenta :

-Hermione Granger. Je suis la Préfète en Chef. La rousse à côté de moi c'est Ginny Weasley, elle est en 6ème année. Et le garçon à côté de toi c'est Neville Longdubat.

Elle montra Parvati et Lavande.

-Elles, elles sont nos camarades de chambres, Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil. Sa sœur jumelle Padma est la préfète des Serdaigles.

Elle montra ensuite Ron, Dean et Seamus.

-Le roux, c'est Ronald Weasley, le frère de Ginny. Il est préfet. Le blond en face de lui, c'est Seamus Finnigan, un Irlandais. Et le garçon à côté de lui, c'est Dean Thomas.

Kalia hocha la tête.

-Celle qui a un chignon et qui est assise à côté de Dumbledore c'est…

-McGonagall, je sais, soupira la russe. Harry, ma mère et moi on a passé tout le mois d'août d'ici avec la bande de Draco.

Ginny fronça les sourcils, un éclair de compréhension traversant son visage. _« Ils sont dangereux. Les trois. Surtout Gaunt. Cette famille est éteinte depuis 2 générations environ. Gaunt cache un secret relativement sombre pour que Dumbledore l'ignore. Méfiez-vous. » _Draco avait toujours été très doué pour savoir quelles étaient les personnes dignes de confiance.

-Tu fais confiance à Gaunt malgré le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard ? demanda-t-elle abruptement à la blonde.

Celle-ci lui jeta un regard un peu triste.

-Malgré le fait que ta meilleure amis sorte avec un Serpentard tu ne leur fais pas confiance ? questionna-t-elle doucement.

La rousse rougit.

-Si. Mais… enfin, je…

La Louve laissa la sixième année s'empatouiller quelques instants dans ses explications et continua :

-C'est parce qu'on vient de Durmstrang, hein ?

-Oui.

La réponse de Neville les surprit.

-Durmstrang a une sale réputation en ce qui concerne la Magie Noire, et en cette période…

-Il est mal vu d'avoir des liens avec la Magie Noire, soupira la nouvelle, désabusée. Viktor Krum a pourtant étudié à Durmstrang et on ne l'accuse pas d'être un Mangemort ou je ne sais quoi.

-Viktor est quelqu'un de très bien, intervint Hermione.

Kalia se tourna vers elle, surprise.

-Tu le connais ?

La Préfète-en-Chef rougit.

-On s'est rencontré pendant la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et depuis on correspond.

La blonde la dévisagea et demanda :

-Est-ce qu'il a voulu sortir avec toi ?

-Oui. Mais j'ai dit non.

-Tu as bien fait, asséna la russe. Grâce à toi, on a pu mettre Elena avec Viktor.

-Qui "on" ? questionna la brune, curieuse.

-Harry et moi, bien sur.

-Oh…

Le dîner continua tranquillement, Kalia se liant d'amitié avec Hermione, Ginny et Neville en faisant des remarques acerbes sur Godric Potter.

À la fin du dîner Albus Dumbledore se leva et commença son second discours :

-Mes chers élèves… Maintenant que nos ventre sont remplis et que notre soif est apaisée je vais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Duel.

Il fit une pause et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Miss Alena Poliakoff, la célèbre Duelliste, a très aimablement accepté de vous donner des cours de duel sorcier cette année.

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent dans la salle. Alena se leva et remercia les élèves d'un signe de tête.

-Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuite ! termina le Directeur.

La marée humaine sortit de la salle pour se diriger vers les 4 salles communes. Kalia suivit Hermione, Ginny et Neville vers le repaire des Griffondors en écoutant leur explication sur la situation des élèves de l'école.

Arrivés devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, ils entrèrent après avoir prononcés le mot de passe (courage !). une assemblée semblait se tenir dans la salle décorée aux couleurs des Griffondors.

-Poliakoff, grinça Godric. J'ai deux mots à te dire.

-Je t'écoute Potter, répondit-elle tranquillement en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

Il prit une inspiration et commença d'une voix méprisante :

-Tu as peut-être réussi à embobiner les profs, mais _moi_, je sais que tu n'es qu'une Aspirante Mangemorte.

Kalia ricana. Si seulement il savait à _qui_ il parlait…

-Mon pauvre Potter, soupira-t-elle moqueusement. Tu es tellement _naïf_…. Pour toi, tout est soit blanc, soit noir. Mais…

Elle se leva et s'avança félinement vers le Sauveur. Elle se posta juste devant lui, suffisamment près pour le déstabiliser.

-Tu oublie que bon nombre de personnes sont _grises_… Comme Draco Malfoy et sa bande.

Godric fronça les sourcils et remua légèrement la tête. Quelques mèches auburn voletèrent.

-Je ne fais pas confiance à la bande de Malfoy. Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que ce _type _et ses amis ne jouent pas la comédie pour le compte de Voldemort.

Plusieurs exclamations de frayeur retentirent à l'annonce du nom maudit. Kalia, quand à elle, resta parfaitement stoïque.

-Voldemort (et elle appuya sur le mot) sait parfaitement que les crétins de ton genre se méfieraient. Et puis, si tu veux tellement le savoir, demanda donc à Dumbledore ou à Rogue de t'expliquer.

Elle se rassit et ajouta avec une pointe de mépris :

-Si ce n'est pas trop _dangereux_ pour le fi-fils à ses parents.

Godric blêmit. La jeune fille était la première Griffondore à le mépriser si évidemment. Il savait que les Weasley, Granger et Longdubat ne l'appréciaient pas mais là…

-Bien entendu, poursuivit-elle, nous savons tous qu'en réalité tu n'es qu'un horrible froussard. Il est connu…

Mais elle fut interrompu par la baguette appuyée sur sa gorge.

-Ferme-la, siffla Potter. Ferme-la. Immédiatement.

Elle leva un regard profondément méprisant vers lui et demanda froidement avec une pointe de sarcasme :

-Et en quel honneur ? Nous sommes dans une démocratie à ce que je sache. Ce n'est pas un petit morveux incapable de _menacer_ des Mangemorts qui va m'arrêter.

Elle leva une main voyant qu'il voulait l'interrompre.

-Laisse-moi finir. Je sais ce qui est arrivé cet été, quand le Prince des Ténèbres et La Louve sont arrivés chez toi avec Hermione.

Elle se leva brusquement.

-Tu n'as pas essayé de les menacer. Ils auraient pu te tuer. Mais toi…

Et son ton se fit plus féroce.

-Tu as laissé faire. Tu te foutais complètement que quelqu'un soit blessé. Comme avec ton frère aîné en somme.

La claque résonna dans la salle totalement silencieuse. Le garçon aux cheveux auburn, pâle comme un linge, fixait haineusement la blonde, dont une marque rouge commençait à se former sur sa joue.

-Ne t'avise pas de parler de la mort de mon frère, gronda-t-il. Tu ne sais strictement rien de ce qui s'est passé, comme tout le monde...

-Tu es pitoyable Potter, murmura-t-elle distinctement. Tu te crois malin simplement parce qu'une prophétie dit que tu es le Sauveur. Mais que ferai-tu si cette prophétie était fausse ? Ou qu'elle ne te concerne pas ? Il serai beau le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier.

La magie des deux Sang-Pur commença à tournoyer dans la pièce.

-Je pense que ça ira comme ça, fit Hermione d'une voix glaciale.

Les deux sorciers se tournèrent vers elle. La Préfète-en-Chef fixait Potter avec une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

-Tu commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système Potter, gronda la brune. On vient juste de revenir à Poudlard et tu commence _déjà_ à emmerder ceux qui n'ont pas le même avis que toi.

Les sorciers furent surpris de la grossièreté de la jeune femme. Elle était réputée pour son langage.

-Potter… C'est le _seul _avertissement que je te donne. La prochaine fois je préviendrai le professeur McGonagall.

Elle se tourna vers les élèves qui observaient la scène et lâcha un sec :

-Allez vous coucher maintenant, on a cours demain. Potter, Poliakoff, vous restez.

Les élèves obéirent docilement.

-Que ça soit clair tous les deux, siffla la Née-de-Moldus. Si je vous surprend à _discuter_ comme vous l'avait fait ce soir, je vous colle _ensemble_. Maintenant, allez vous coucher. Kalia, suis-moi, je vais te montrer notre dortoir.

_Dortoir des Serpentards, fin de soirée._

Harry, Draco, Blaise, Théo, Crabbe et Goyle se préparait pour aller dormir.

Les deux gorilles avaient mis leurs pyjamas et lisaient une BD en grignotaient une tablette de chocolat.

Théo, lui, avait gardé son boxer et s'était installé entre les draps, Blaise sur son lit dans la même tenue. Ils discutaient à voix basse de la dernière attaque de Lord Voldemort, du Prince des Ténèbres et de La Louve.

Harry était assis sur son lit, encore vêtu de son uniforme. Il attendait que Draco sorte de la douche pour mettre en marche la première partie de son plan qui visait à mettre le blond dans son lit.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit soudainement. Draco se tint dans l'ouverture, ses cheveux encore humide du shampoing qu'il venait de prendre.

Harry se leva, prit son pyjama et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Au passage, il effleura le Préfet-en-Chef . Celui-ci frissonna. Le brun se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la commissure des lèvres en murmurant sensuellement :

-Bonne nuit Dragon.

Et referma la porte de la salle d'eau derrière lui. Le blond resta immobile un instant et se dirigea vers le lit de Théo. Il se laissa tomber dessus en soupirant. Blaise le dévisagea et demanda d'un ton inquiet :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Son ami lui jeta un regard troublé et dit d'une petite voix :

-Gaunt m'a embrassé.

Sous les yeux abasourdis des deux sorciers.

* * *

_Le lendemain, 7 heures 45, Grande Salle, Poudlard, Écosse._

Harry, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Théo et Milli étaient tranquillement installés à la table des Serpentards. Draco avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux, dues aux questions qui l'avaient tenu éveillé toute la nuit. _« Foutu Gaunt… Je suis sur que son baiser ne m'apportera que des ennuis. » _

Soudain, Kalia Poliakoff déboula dans la Grande Salle, hors d'haleine. Elle jeta un regard à la table des Griffondors, aperçu Hermione, Ginny et Neville puis se dirigea vers la table d'Harry. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux en lui faisant un petit bisou sur la joue.

-Bien dormi Ri ?

-Super. Et toi, ça s'est bien passé chez les Griffys ?

La jeune fille grimaça.

-Potter m'a foutu une baffe parce que je lui ai balancé ses quatre vérité à la figure. Ah, et j'ai aussi sous-entendu que c'était à cause de lui que son frère était mort.

-Rien de bien méchant en somme.

Le Serpentard soupira.

-Les Potter n'ont décidément aucune manière, commenta-t-il d'un ton faussement dramatique.

-Poliakoff…

Cette dernière se tourna vers Draco.

-Vi, c'est moi. Que puis-je pour toi Draco ?

Il soupira.

-Il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles manger chez les Griffondors, on distribue les emplois du temps.

-OK. On se voit en cours Ri.

-Yep. À tout à l'heure Ka.

La blonde retourna à sa table pendant que les emplois du temps étaient distribués.

Des exclamations d'horreur retentirent soudain chez les septième année de Griffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.

-C'est pas vrai, gémit Ron. On est maudits.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Ronny ? lui demanda gentiment sa sœur.

Il leva un regard horrifié de son emploi du temps.

-On commence avec double cour de Potions avec les Serpentards.

Elle eut une grimace amusée.

-Bas de bol, compatit-elle. Mais dis-toi que c'est la dernière année.

Il haussa tristement la tête. Kalia les regarda, surprise.

-C'est si horrible que ça ? s'instruisit-elle, curieuse.

Hermione, Ron et Neville, les seuls septième année de Griffondor qui continuaient les Potions, lui jetèrent un regard atterré.

-Oh oui, soupira Hermione. Le Professeur Rogue déteste les Griffondors.

Les deux garçons approuvèrent vigoureusement.

-Il ne rate pas une occasion de nous rabaisser ou de nous ôter des points. C'est… abominable.

-Tant que ça ? interrogea-t-elle.

-Oui, assura sombrement Neville. Mais le pire, c'est avec Potter.

-Ça oui, approuva Ginny. Les cours de Potions sont une horreur quand il est là.

-Tu continue cette année ? lui demanda Hermione.

-Oui. Mais j'espère que Potter non.

-Tu verras plus tard, conclut Ron. J'espère que tu es bonne en Potions Kalia, parce que c'est un vrai calvaire.

Les trois autres approuvèrent vigoureusement de la tête, ignorant que la Grande Salle au complet les avaient écoutés.

-Hum, toussota discrètement Mili, je propose que nous y allions. Vous commencez par Potions les mecs.

-Oublie pas Carla Smith, fit remarquer distraitement Blaise.

Un ricanement secoua la groupe. Carla était la sœur jumelle du Poufsouffle Zacharias Smith. Elle était très timide et effacée, mais pleine d'ambition. Une Serpentarde quoi.

Harry, Draco, Blaise, Théo et Carla se levèrent.

-En route vers l'aventure ! s'exclama joyeusement Blaise.

-T'es irrécupérable mon vieux, fit Théo d'un ton faussement dramatique.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la prote du cachot. Ils étaient 15 : 5 Serpentards, 4 Griffondors, 2 Poufsouffles et 4 Serdaigles.

Severus Rogue ouvrit la porte dans un bruissement de robe noire.

-Entrez, ordonna-t-il d'une voix sèche. Et restez debout.

Un peu surpris, les élèves obtempérèrent. Severus s'installa derrière son bureau et commença :

-Cette année, vous allez travailler par groupe de quatre. Ces groupes seront identiques toute l'année. Votre premier travail sera de reconstituer la recette d'une potion. Vous devrez identifier la potion, la préparer et un élève du groupe la goûtera.

Un rictus sadique étira ses lèvres face aux airs inquiets de ses élèves.

-Le Professeur Dumbledore souhaitant resserrer les liens entre les maisons m'a demandé _(ou plutôt ordonné)_ de mélanger les élèves.

Il sortit une feuille de son bureau et commença à énoncer la constitution des groupes :

-Groupe 1 : Longdubat, Smith, Miss Patil et Corner. Groupe 2 : Malfoy, Gaunt, Miss Granger et Miss Poliakoff. Groupe 3 : Nott, Zabini, Miss Smith et Weasley . Groupe 4 : Miss Bones, Miss Turpin et Boot. Asseyez-vous et commencez.

Les élèves obéirent, grimaçant face aux recettes plus qu'incomplètes que leur professeur leurs avaient donné. La première heure s'écoula lentement, ponctuée par les gémissements de désespoir des élèves.

-Professeur, demanda soudain Hermione, est-ce qu'on peut se servir de notre livre ?

Rogue eut un rictus méprisant.

-Auriez-vous oublié d'apprendre vos nouveaux livres par cœur Miss Granger ? susurra-t-il.

La jeune fille rougit.

-C'est non. Si vous avez revu vos cours des deux dernières années, vous devez être capable de réussir sans.

La Préfète-en-Chef se replongea dans ses papiers. Une demi-heure plus tard, Kalia s'étira félinement.

-Je propose qu'on mette en commun nos idées, fit la blonde. Après tout, on a plus qu'une demi-heure.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent et commencèrent. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, tout dépend du point de vue, une dispute commença rapidement entre les deux Préfets-en-Chef.

-Tu es vraiment stupide Granger ! s'exclama Draco. L'asphodèle mélangé à l'aconit et au bézoard peut faire sauter toute la classe ! Il faut mettre du Cranson officinal.

-Bien sur que non sombre crétin ! s'emporta la brune. Le Cranson officinal lié à la Mauve douce et à la sauge est un puissant poison ! Tu veux tous nous faire mourir ou quoi !

-Et bien propose quelque chose puisque tu es _si_ intelligente Granger !

-Il faut mettre trente-trois grammes de sangsues après les deux cents grammes de l'aconit.

-Mais tu es vraiment un boulet en Potions ma pauvre ! L'aconit mélangé aux sangsues et à la sauge produit un élixir d'Hilarité mortel !

-Alors propose, toi, puisque tu es le _meilleur_ en Potions !

-Je suis ravi de voir que tu reconnais enfin ma supériorité en Potions Granger. Il faut ajouter un demi-lettre d'essence de Murlap après avoir remué trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre le mélange sauge-aconit-livèche.

-Bien sur que non ! L'essence de Murlap ajoutée après la sauge produit un puissant explosif ! C'est très dangereux !

-Calmez-vous tous les deux, intervint Harry. Il faut simplement ajouter des scarabées pilés mélangés à des pattes d'araignées.

-Sans oublier la bile de tatou, ajouta Kalia. La sauge doit être diluée dans de l'acide de Crabe de Feu.

-Et ajouter l'aconit en tout dernier, murmura pensivement Hermione. Par contre, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut donner comme potion.

-Très simple, expliqua Harry, une Potion de Nuit Complète.

-Ah oui, fit Draco, les potions qu'on prend juste après les nuits blanches pour être en forme.

Rogue les regarda, surpris. Il ne pensait pas que l'idée de Dumbledore commence déjà à marcher.

-Dites-moi, commença-t-il d'un ton doucereux, qui a eu l'idée ?

Kalia lui fit un sourire innocent et répondit d'une voix ingénue :

-Nous quatre Professeur. Nous sommes aussi doué les uns que les autres.

L'espion fronça les sourcils. À ce moment, la cloche sonna.

-Le cours est terminé, annonça-t-il. Nous passerons à l'étape pratique la prochaine fois. Comme devoirs vous devez me rédiger au moins 4 rouleaux de parchemins sur la potion que vous étudiez.

Les élèves sortirent en un joyeux brouhaha. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers leur cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Arrivés devant la porte ils virent les sortirent les sixièmes années.

-Faites gaffe, glissa Ginny à son frère, Lupin est de super mauvaise humeur à cause de Potter.

-On va se débrouiller, lui répondit-il.

Lupin se montra sur le pas de la porte et lâcha un sec :

-Entrez.

Les élèves firent la grimace en entendant le ton de leur Professeur. Ils s'assirent et sortirent leurs affaires.

-Bien, fit Lupin. Je suis le Professeur Lupin. C'est moi qui vais vous enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Étant donné que je suis un loup-garou, vous n'aurez pas cours les lendemains de pleine lune. Des questions ?

Personne ne répondit.

-Nous allons commencer l'année avec un cours sur le Patronus. Qui peut me dire ce qu'est un Patronus ?

Hermione, Kalia, Harry, Draco et deux Serdaigles levèrent la main.

-Oui Miss Poliakoff ?

Cette dernière s'éclaircit la gorge et commença :

-Un Patronus est un acte de magie très avancé utilisé pour se défendre face à un Détraqueur. Il faut se concentrer intensément sur un souvenir heureux afin de donner vie à une force positive qui fait office de bouclier. Le sortilège du Patronus est très complexe et peu de personne parviennent à le maîtriser.

Remus hocha la tête.

-Effectivement. 15 points pour Griffondor. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire qui a créé le Patronus ?

Seul Harry et Kalia levèrent la main.

-Monsieur Gaunt ?

-Herbert von Dimtricht Professeur.

-Exact, 5 points pour Serpentard. Et pourriez-vous également me dire quelle était la particularité de Herbert von Dimtricht ?

-C'est un aïeul de Grindelwald du côté de sa mère.

Lupin haussa un sourcil, étonné.

-Vraiment ? Je pensais à quelque chose d'autre monsieur Gaunt.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

-C'est tout ce que je sais Professeur.

Le loup-garou soupira et dit :

-Prenez des notes. Herbert von Dimtricht est né le 26 septembre 1709 à Munich. Il étudia à Durmstrang, sorti major de sa promotion et commença très vite à étudier les Détraqueurs. Le 26 avril 1729 il entra dans l'Ordre de Nemesis et, au bout de nombreuses années d'expériences acharnées, il mit au point le Patronus. Il mourut le 14 juillet 1789 à Paris, en France d'un empoisonnement. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'est l'Ordre de Nemesis ?

Le silence lui répondit.

-L'Ordre de Nemesis a été crée par Morgane. C'est une société qui a pour but de protéger les créatures et les peuples magiques. Les membres de l'Ordre de Nemesis peuvent être des humains tout comme des animaux. Ils sont chargés de surveiller la limite entre le Bien et le Mal, pour que ce dernier ne l'emporte pas. Des questions ?

Hermione leva la main.

-Oui Miss Granger ?

-Est-ce que l'Ordre de Nemesis existe toujours ?

-Oui. Je peux même affirmer qu'il y a des membres de cet Ordre dans la Forêt Interdite.

Les élèves restèrent silencieux devant la nouvelle.

-Professeur, demanda Ron, est-ce que cet Ordre s'implique dans la guerre contre Voldemort ?

Harry poussa un soupir agacé et glissa à Kalia :

-Ce mec n'a rien écouté du cours sinon il n'aurai pas posé la question.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Monsieur Gaunt, siffla Remus, pourquoi ne pas faire partager votre discussion à toute la classe ?

Les deux ex-élèves de Durmstrang se regardèrent puis…

-Je faisais simplement remarquer à Kalia que si Weasley avait écouté le cours il n'aurai pas posé cette question.

Le tout avait été dit sur un ton poli, comme une simple constatation. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Remus tandis que les Serpentards se mettaient à rire.

-L'Ordre de Nemesis aide pour cette guerre, mais d'une manière souterraine.

-En espionnant par exemple, lança Hermione.

-Et oui.

Le cours continua tranquillement.

_Un couloir dans Poudlard, 21 heures 45, Poudlard._

Harry et Kalia discutaient tranquillement en marchant dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

-Hermione est vraiment une fille bien Ri.

-J'en doute pas Ka. Elle est très intelligente. Trop, peut-être.

-Et très douée pour une Née-de-Moldus. T'as vu la transformation qu'elle a faite en métamorphose ?

-On est capable de faire ça depuis l'année dernière.

-Mais on a reçu un excellent entraînement. D'un autre côté, elle travaille dur.

-Oui. Mais….

Un bruit les interrompit. Le brun se tourna vers la blonde, sourcils froncés.

-Miss Teigne ? murmura-t-il.

-Non, chuchota son amie. On dirait deux personnes qui s'embrassent.

Ils échangèrent un regard et se dirigèrent discrètement vers la source du bruit.

-Ça vient de la salle de Potions, indiqua Harry en chuchotant.

Ils passèrent la tête par la porte et observèrent. Deux _hommes_ semblaient être en train de s'embrasser. Les deux Mages Noirs sursautèrent en reconnaissant leur sévère Professeur de Potions. Mais le pire fut quand ils reconnurent le second homme. Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent en un "O" de stupeur.

-Lui ? couina faiblement Kalia. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

* * *

FIN ! Et, hum, (se racle la gorge, l'air soudain timide) le prochain chapitre n'arrivera que le week-end du 20 mai, parce que j'ai pas d'ordi d'ici là donc…

Voici donc la fin d'un chapitre plein de surprises !

-Qui est l'amant secret du Professeur Rogue ?

-Quel est le "jeu dangereux" de Kalia ?

-Draco va-t-il pardonner à Harry son baiser ?

-Le plan de Harry va-t-il marcher ?

-Harry pardonnera-t-il à sa famille ?

-Kalia va-t-elle se venger de la claque de Godric ?

Laissez-moi des reviews pour vos propositions !

La/le 150ème revieweuse/ revieweur aura droit à un extrait du prochain chapitre !

Bises et à bientôt

Cass


	6. Discussions et Vengeances

**Titre : **L'Héritier (titre qui a été trouvé par une copine)

**Auteur : **Moua

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Couples : **HP/DM, SS/SB, les homophobes, du vent !

**Résumé : **UA : À l'âge de 6 ans, Harry Potter est négligé par ses parents, Aurors célèbres de leur époque, pour son petit frère Godric, nommé Sauveur par une prophétie mal interprétée, l'Histoire changea. Et quand Voldemort décida de faire de l'enlever pour faire de lui son Héritier, Harry se sentit trahi par ses parents et secourut par son seul point de salut : Voldemort. Cependant Harry n'est pas fait pour être le Prince des Ténèbres et il devra choisir, pendant sa 7ème année à Poudlard entre Ténèbres et Lumière.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Rowling, sauf certains de ma composition.

Blabla de l'auteure :

Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre. Il va y avoir de l'action, de l'humour…

Staphyla, Elie, rika, dreydreymeli, l'inconnue et Dark-vampyr merci pour vos reviews. Si vous voulez que je vous réponde, laissez-moi votre adresse mail.

CECI EST UN SLASH ! PAR CONSÉQUENT, JE DEMANDE À TOUS CEUX QUE ÇA CHOQUE/REBUTE/DÉGOUTE DE BIEN VOULOIR CLIQUER SUR LE LIEN PRÉCÉDENT ET DE QUITTER CETTE FIC MERCI.

Bonne lecture

Cass

_« Pensées »_

_-Fourchelangue _si le texte est normal sinon c'est l'inverse

"Télépathie"

**J'INTERDIS FORMELLEMENT À QUICONQUE D'UTILISER KALIA POLIAKOFF ! CE PERSONNAGE M'APPARTIENT DU DÉBUT À LA FIN !**

* * *

_Ils échangèrent un regard et se dirigèrent discrètement vers la source du bruit. _

_-Ça vient de la salle de Potions, indiqua Harry en chuchotant._

_Ils passèrent la tête par la porte et observèrent. Deux hommes semblaient être en train de s'embrasser. Les deux Mages Noirs sursautèrent en reconnaissant leur sévère professeur de Potions. Mais le pire fut quand ils reconnurent le second homme. Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent en un "O" de stupeur._

_-Lui ? couina faiblement Kalia. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?_

Chapitre 6 : Discussions et Vengeances

Les deux adolescents voyaient très bien la scène de là où ils étaient. Un Rogue à moitié allongé sur une table, avec son amant en train de lui faire un suçon, pendant que l'espion lui enlevait sa chemise en le caressant.

Une rougeur flamboyante envahit le visage des deux Mages Noirs. Harry se tourna vers son amie et lui glissa :

-Viens, on se casse, ou tu peux être sur qu'on sera en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

La jeune fille acquiesça et tous deux repartirent vers les hauteurs du château. Ils s'enfermèrent dans leur salle de Métamorphose et se laissèrent tomber sur deux bureaux.

-Rogue et… Ah ! Je vais en faire des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, gémit Harry.

Kalia hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Je me demande ce qu'il fait au château, marmonna-t-elle pensivement. Et dehors d'emballer notre vénéré professeur de Potions, cela s'entend.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

-Je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder Rogue sans avoir envie de rire, soupira-t-il. Mais pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à nous ce genre de truc…

-Aucune idée, fit la blonde. Mais tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que…

Un bruit de pas la fit s'arrêter. Une conversation assez animée semblait se diriger vers la salle de Métamorphose. Les deux Mages échangèrent un regard surpris et se cachèrent derrière le bureau du professeur. La porte de la salle de classe claqua violemment contre le mur, laissant apparaître Alena Poliakoff et Remus Lupin.

-Non mais vraiment Remus, siffla la blonde, poings serrés. Est-ce que tu te rends seulement compte de ce que tu raconte ? Comme si c'était possible !

-Calme-toi Alena, répondit sereinement Remus. Je sais que ça peu paraître un peu surréaliste, mais c'est _possible_, non ?

-Bien sur que non ! tempêta la blonde. Même Lord Voldemort n'en serait pas capable ! Alors un gosse de _6_ ans… C'était peut-être le fils aîné des Potter, mais…

L'irruption de deux hommes dans la pièce les coupa dans leur discussion. Les quatre adultes se dévisagèrent, surpris. Alena scruta Severus sous toutes ses coutures, remarquant ses joues rouges, sa chemise débraillée et son début de _suçon_. Remus, quant à lui, observait l'amant de Severus, surpris de le voir ici. Il observait la chemise à moitié déchirée, les cheveux ébouriffés et les joues écarlates de son ami.

-J'ignorais que tu étais de retour en Angleterre Alena, commença Sirius.

-J'ignorais que tu étais l'amant de Severus Sirius, répliqua sadiquement la blonde. La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous étiez en train de vous fusillez du regard.

Les deux amants rougirent un peu plus, Sirius devenant rouge tomate.

Harry et Kalia écoutaient de toutes leurs oreilles sous le bureau, prenant garde à ne pas se trahir. Les sens d'un loup-garou sont ultra-développés, c'est connu.

-Là n'est pas le problème, fit Remus. Sirius, quand est-ce que tu comptais _me_ le dire ? Je sais que James et Lily déteste Severus, mais moi…

Sa voix, égale tout au long du dialogue, laissait planer une menace à prendre au sérieux. Sirius baissa la tête et marmonna :

-Désolé Remus. Je ne voulais pas te vexer, mais je n'étais pas sur de ta réaction. Tu sais que Sev et moi, on s'est toujours mal entendu quand on était adolescents et maintenant…

Remus fronça les sourcils.

-Sirius, l'interrompit-il sèchement, je te rappelle, au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié, que je m'entends bien avec Severus.

Son ami remua, mal à l'aise, mais pas autant qu'Alena, Kalia et Harry. Ces deux là se regardèrent en grimaçant, la même pensée leur traversant l'esprit : si les explications duraient toute la nuit, ils n'étaient pas près d'aller se coucher.

-Severus, les interrompit Alena, depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ?

-Depuis 11 ans à peu près, peu de temps après la mort du fils aîné de Potter.

Kalia retint sa respiration et jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Le brun avait le visage fermé. Mauvais signe.

-Depuis la mort d'Harry, répéta furieusement Remus. Sirius, comment _oses_-tu…

-Je me suis mal exprimé, intervint rapidement Severus. Nous avons commencé à coucher ensemble peu de temps après la mort du gamin, mais nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis 6 ans.

Il fit une pause, prit une inspiration et continua :

-Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, j'appréciais Harry. Ce gosse était plus intelligent que les deux idiots qui lui servaient de parents. Et puis, il s'intéressait aux potions.

Alena eut un gloussement nerveux.

-Quel argument imparable Severus, le taquina-t-elle.

L'ancien Serpentard la foudroya du regard. Kalia donna un coup de coude à Kalia, qui lui rendit en se retenant de rire. Malheureusement, ils attirèrent l'attention de Remus.

-Qui est-là ? demanda-t-il.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard très légèrement agacé et sortirent de dessous le bureau.

Les quatre adultes sursautèrent.

-Kalia ! Harry ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! s'exclama Alena, agacée et, dans un sens, soulagée. Le couvre-feu est passé.

Les ex-élèves de Durmstrang prirent une mine contrite et Harry commença à défendre leur cause, avec une voix un peu enfantine

-On faisait juste le point sur notre première journée, Alena, rien d'autre.

Il leva de grands yeux innocents vers les quatre adultes, qui fondirent dans l'instant.

-Allez vous coucher, fit gentiment Rogue. Vous allez avoir une dure journée demain et si des professeurs vous surprennent…

-Merci professeurs, fit Kalia. Bonne soirée.

Et, sans attendre de réponses, les deux adolescents sortirent de la pièce, laissant les 4 adultes à leur conversation.

La Louve et le Prince des Ténèbres firent quelques pas puis commencèrent à rire silencieusement. Ils se laissèrent glisser le long d'un mur, des larmes commençant à glisser sur leurs joues.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? demanda une voix de fille.

-Aucune idée, répondit une autre fille. On va leur demander.

S'en fut trop pour les deux adolescents qui rirent de plus belle à voix haute. Ils mirent plusieurs minutes à se calmer et reconnurent enfin les 3 élèves devant eux : Hermione, Ginny et Neville.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda la rousse.

-On vous retourne la question, rétorqua la blonde.

Un silence s'installa. Hermione soupira et lâcha :

-Je serai toi, Gaunt, j'éviterai le jus de citrouille de demain matin.

Le Serpentard lui jeta un regard surpris et lui demanda :

-Pourquoi ?

-Potter et son groupe recommencent leurs "farces" sur les Serpentards, expliqua Ginny.

-Comment sais-tu ça ? s'enquit Kalia.

-Une de mes amies, Luna Lovegood, sort avec Colin Crivey qui fait partie du groupe de Potter. Luna m'informe quand Colin l'informe.

Les deux Mages Noirs hochèrent la tête.

-On peut peut-être vous aider, proposa Kalia.

Les trois autres Griffondors échangèrent un regard et Hermione lâcha un bref :

-Suivez-nous.

Les deux autres hésitèrent un bref instant, se levèrent et les suivirent. Ils marchèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau de Rogue.

-On peut entrer, assura Kalia,Rogue discute avec ma mère et Lupin dans la salle de Métamorphose de McGo en ce moment.

-Comment t'es au courant ? lui demanda Neville.

La blonde rougit et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. Harry secoua la tête, un sourire franchement amusé sur le visage.

-On le sait, fit-il doucement. Qu'est-ce que Potter prévoit de faire demain ?

Hermione le regarda fixement avant de répondre :

-Il veut verser une potion dans les jus de citrouille des Serpentards qui les fera chanter "Quand on est con".

Elle eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Tu vois le niveau…

Harry acquiesça.

-Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire pour défendre les Serpentards ? lui demanda-t-il.

-La même chose, mais j'hésite entre "La danse des canards" et "Quand on est con", histoire de les ridiculiser encore plus.

Le Prince des Ténèbres réfléchit un instant et donna son avis :

-"La danse des canards" sera le plus ridicule.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Je pense qu'on devrait laisser Potter faire sa petite blague, ça nous servirai de diversion pour verser la potion dans les verres de la bande de Potter.

Le brun hocha la tête.

-Bon, intervint Ginny, on va la faire cette potion, oui ou non ?

* * *

_Le lendemain, 7 heures 45, Grande Salle, Poudlard._

Tout le monde était installé dans la Grande Salle et prenait son petit déjeuner. Harry s'en voulait légèrement de ne pas prévenir Draco de ce qui l'attendait, mais voulait se venger du crétin qui lui servait de frère. _« Vengeance, quand tu nous tiens… »_ Un léger pop lui fit lever la tête de l'exemplaire de _la Gazette_ qu'il avait. Tous les Serpentards, sauf lui, étaient debout sur la table et chantaient "Quand on est con". Le brun fit la grimace. Il se tourna légèrement vers les Griffondors qui riaient à pleine gorge, attendant le signal pour libérer ses condisciples du sort. _« Et ça se dit Sauveur du Monde Sorcier… Ce mec ne se rend pas compte qu'il envoie des troupes à Lord Voldemort. » _Le pouce levé de Kalia lui fit comprendre que c'était à lui de jouer. Il leva sa baguette et murmura un :

-_Finite Incantatem_.

Qui brisa le sort.

Les rires s'éteignirent. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la table des Griffondors, où se trouvaient Godric Potter et sa petite bande vêtus de costumes de canards, chantant allègrement en se trémoussant le popotin :

-C'est la danse des canards

Qui en sortant de la mare

Se secoue la bas des reins

Et font coin-coin.

Sous les rires des autres élèves. Minerva McGonagall se leva soudain et se précipita sur la table des Serpentards. Elle se planta devant Harry et siffla :

-Mr Gaunt… J'apprécierai énormément que vous ôtiez le sort auquel est soumis Mr Potter…

Le Prince des Ténèbres leva un regard innocent vers son professeur :

-Pourquoi moi Professeur ? Je n'y suis pour rien.

Le Professeur McGonagall haussa un sourcil.

-Vous avez utilisé votre baguette tout à l'heure Mr Gaunt, je vous ai vu.

Harry se leva et haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Sur la table des Griffondors, les effets de la potion commençaient à disparaître.

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils et continua d'une voix :

-Et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous me soupçonnez Professeur ? Parce que je suis le seul qui n'ait pas été atteint par les effets de la potion ? Ou parce que je viens de Durmstrang ? Ou pour ces deux raisons peut-être ?

Toute la salle regarda le Prince des Ténèbres, soufflée par l'impertinence du jeune garçon. Kalia, voyant que son ami commençait sérieusement à s'énerver, se leva et le rejoignit.

-Ou alors c'est simplement parce que ça concerne votre précieux Sauveur, siffla-t-elle furieusement. Potter n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait Professeur.

L'Animagus les foudroya du regard. Harry lui jeta un regard noir, prit son sac et lâcha un :

-Vous m'excuserez, Professeur, mais j'ai un cours de Potions qui m'attend et je ne tiens pas à être en retard.

Il sortit de la salle accompagné de Kalia, ignorant le regard de pure haine que lui envoya son frère.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Même jour, un peu avant le déjeuner, Hall d'entrée, Poudlard._

Tous les élèves de l'école attendaient les 7èmes années de Griffondor et Serpentard. Godric Potter, furieux de s'être fait humilier au petit-déjeuner, avait décider de se venger en public. Un petit duel pour (re)mettre les deux nouveaux à leurs places. Mais avant, un peu d'insultes pour la bande de Malfoy… Un murmure se fit entendre dans la foule qui se sépara en deux. Hermione s'arrêta devant Potter.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe Potter ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Rien qui ne te concerne Granger, répondit-il. Tu peux aller manger.

La brune lui jeta un regard suspicieux et se décala sur le côté, curieuse. Neville et Ron en firent autant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les Serpentards arrivèrent. Draco, légèrement surpris et inquiet, se planta devant le Sauveur et lui demanda sèchement :

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là Potter, au lieu de manger ?

Le 6ème année lui jeta un regard méprisant et répliqua :

-J'ignorais que tu te souciais de mon bien être Malfoy. Mais sache que ce que je fais ne te concerne en aucun cas.

Le blond haussa un sourcil.

-Au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié, je suis Préfèt-en-Chef Potter. Alors ?

Godric soupira et continua :

-Sois gentil Malfoy, retourne lécher les bottes de ton Maître et laisse les grands s'amuser.

Draco blêmit sous le sous-entendu. Il serra les poings et riposta un ton plus bas :

-Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores Potter. Tu ne sais rien, _rien_ !

Pansy lui posa une main apaisante sur l 'épaule.

-Calme-toi Draco, chuchota-t-elle. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Godric eut un sourire victorieux et continua :

-De toute manière, c'est très facile de savoir pourquoi Voldemort vous a "épargnés".

Il fait une pause, laissant le suspense monter.

-Tout le monde sait parfaitement que Malfoy ouvrirai les cuisses pour en tirer avantage, conclut-il perfidement.

Des rires satisfaisants se firent entendre. Draco était tellement pâle qu'il semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir. Mais Harry poussa légèrement Draco vers l'arrière, toisant son frère.

-Lui, au moins, il n'est pas responsable de la mort de son frère, cracha le Prince des Ténèbres.

Son ton se fit glacial et méprisant.

-Toi, Potter, tu es juste capable de profiter de te pseudo-célébrité alors que tu n'as rien fait pour la mériter. Alors laisse-moi te dire que tu n'arrives même pas à la cheville de Draco, de Pansy et des autres.

Godric serra les poings et siffla :

-Ne mêle pas mon frère à la conversation Gaunt ! Tu ne sais absolument pas ce qui s'est passé ce jour là !

Et il sauta sur Harry, lui donna un coup de poing dans le nez. Les élèves s'écartèrent rapidement, alors que les deux frères commençaient à se battre à la manière moldue.

-Allez manger ! s'exclama Hermione. Laissez les Préfèts-en-Chef résoudre cette histoire !

Très rapidement il ne resta plus que Draco, Pansy, Théo, Milli, Blaise, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Ron et Kalia.

Le duel moldu ne dura pas longtemps. Les deux Potter se relevèrent et, dans un bel ensemble, dégainèrent leurs baguettes.

_-Expelliarmus !_

_-Stupefix !_

Les sorts mineurs furent jetés en premier, rapidement suivis par des sorts d'attaque d'un niveau relativement élevé. Harry eut un léger sourire moqueur. _« Godric n'est vraiment pas doué… Ses sorts, je les maîtrisaient avant d'entrer à Durmstrang… Et dire qu'il se vante d'être le Sauveur… Tsss… » _

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !

Minerva McGonagall, Severus Rogue, Remus Lupin et Alena Poliakoff se tenaient sur le pas de la porte de la Grande Salle. Les deux directeurs posèrent une main sur leur cœur, blêmes.

-Harry Gaunt ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais !

Le brun rangea sa baguette et croisa les bras sur la poitrine.

-Je ne t'es pas éduqué pour que tu te conduises comme un vulgaireGriffondor ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris !

-Calme-toi maman ! intervint Kalia. C'est Potter qui a commencé à insulter Draco sans aucune raison. Harry est intervenu et ça a un peu dégénéré.

-Un peu dégénéré ! répéta Alena d'une voix aiguë. Non mais je rêve ! Kalia ! Tu aurais pu intervenir !

-Et me prendre un sort ? Non merci, je suis peut-être une Griffondore mais je ne suis pas stupide !

Alena prit une profonde inspiration.

-Potter, Harry, retenue. Demain soir avec Mr Rusard à 20 heures. Et j'ôte 20 points à Griffondor et à Serpentard. Maintenant, allez manger.

Les élèves obéirent en grognant.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Le soir, 23 heures, Tour d'Astronomie, Poudlard._

Harry et Kalia était assis sur le rebord de la Tour. Tous deux étaient vêtus d'un jean, d'une chemise, d'un pull et de bottes en cuir noir.

-Tu es sur que ce n'est pas un piège ? demanda Kalia.

-Impossible, répondit Harry. La lettre était écrite en Fourchelangue.

Soudain, un aigle noir apparu devant eux.

-Lucifer, murmura Harry.

Le rapace laissa tomber un Portoloin dans la main du sorcier.

-On y va, déclara simplement le brun.

Et ils disparurent dans un 'pop'.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Le même jour, trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Quartier des Aurors, Ministère de la Magie, Londres._

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, vêtu d'une robe noire et verte, le Prince des Ténèbres, vêtu d'une robe verte par-dessus ses vêtements et son masque en soie noire, La Louve, en robe blanche et masque de soie blanche, ainsi qu'une quinzaine de Mangemorts, robes et masques noirs, fouillaient les bureaux des Aurors. Du bruit dans le couloir les fit s'arrêter. Lord Voldemort se tourna vers ses Mangemorts et leurs fit signe de le suivre.

-_On part chez les Dursley, la belle-famille de Lily Potter, _glissa-t-il à son fils adoptif. _On se retrouve au QG dans 1 heure._

_-OK. Ka et moi on va faire un peu de sport au Département des Mystères._

Ils échangèrent un signe et le petit groupe partit vers ses destinations.

Harry et Kalia prirent les escaliers pour arriver au Département des Mystères. Une fois devant la porte l'Élémentale posa sa main sur la serrure et la fit fondre. Les deux amis se glissèrent par la porte entrouverte et suivirent un chemin qu'ils connaissaient grâce à des plans. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la salle des prophéties. Ils se séparèrent et longèrent plusieurs étagères pour trouver au plus vite ce qu'ils cherchaient.

-Harry ! l'appela soudain la blonde. Je crois que je l'ai !

Le brun la rejoignit.

-Rangée 13, prophétie 7, murmura-t-elle, surexcitée. Je pense qu'on a mit la main dessus !

-Calme-toi, siffla le garçon.

Il observa le globe de verre qui contenait la prophétie. Une étiquette jaunie était collé sous la sphère poussiéreuse. Peu de choses étaient écrites dessus :

_14 juillet 1985_

_S.P.T à A.P.W.B.D._

_Seigneur des Ténèbres_

_Et ( ?) Godric Potter_

Les deux Mages Noirs contemplèrent l'étiquette côte à côte. Puis, se secouant, Kalia fit léviter la sphère grâce à ses pouvoirs dans un coffret ouvert que tenait Harry. Ce dernier referma la boîte et l'ensorcela grâce à de la magie runique. Il glissa le coffret sous sa cape et tous deux repartirent. Ils avaient à peine franchit la porte de la pièce que 5 Aurors les menaçaient.

-Les mains en l'air Mangemorts, ordonna d'un ton glacial celui qui semblait être le chef.

Harry et Kalia haussèrent un sourcil.

-Nous, des Mangemorts ? répéta avec mépris le brun. Vous nous avez bien regardé ?

Les 5 Aurors déglutirent en se rendant compte qu'ils se trouvaient face à La Louve _et _le Prince des Ténèbres.

-Vous ne sortirez pas vivants d'ici, déclara une jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Ou alors avec les menottes aux mains.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, répliqua Kalia. _Expelliarmus _!

Les 5 sorciers atterrirent contre la porte de sortie alors que leurs adversaires tournaient les talons et se dirigeaient vers la Chambre de la Mort. Tonks se releva la première, rapidement suivie par Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-Ils sont partis vers la Chambre de la Mort ! s'exclama la Métamorphomage. Ils n'ont aucune chance !

-Ne crie pas victoire trop tôt, la morigéna Shacklebolt. Ils ont plus d'un tour dans leur sacs !

Et la course-poursuite commença. Les duels commencèrent dans la Chambre. Harry se battait contre Shacklebolt et deux autres Aurors, tandis que Kalia se battait contre Tonks et Dawlish. Peu de temps après, ils ne restaient plus que Tonks et Shacklebolt qui étaient en état de se battre. Les trois autres étaient grièvement blessés.

-Dégagez, siffla Harry. Immédiatement.

-Hors de question, rétorqua Tonks.

Kalia soupira.

-On ne vous demande pas votre avis. Songez à toutes les personnes qui auraient aimés être à vos places. Pour une fois qu'on se montre indulgents, vous devriez en profiter.

Les deux Aurors se regardèrent, mal à l'aise.

-Je ne me répèterai pas, dit Harry. Sortez maintenant ou jamais.

Shacklebolt soupira. Dumbledore n'allait pas être content, non, vraiment pas. Ils sortirent en silence.

Kalia se tourna vers Harry.

-Il faut qu'on se dépêche ou on pourra connaître le confort d'Azkaban.

Harry hocha la tête et tous deux disparurent dans un éclair aveuglant.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Le lendemain, 0 heures 18, salon de Lord Voldemort, QG de Lord Voldemort._

Harry, Kalia, Voldemort et Nagini était installé dans le salon personnel du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les tons étaient dans les vert, gris et noir. Tom était assis sur un fauteuil, Nagini allongée à ses pieds, Harry et Kalia étaient assis sur le canapé. Le coffret contenant la sphère contenant la prophétie était posé sur la table basse.

-Vous avez eu du mal à récupérer la prophétie ? demanda le Plus-Grand-Mage-Noir-du-Siècle. 

-Non, mais 5 Aurors nous attendaient à la sortie de la salle, répondit Harry.

Son père adoptif fronça ses sourcils quasi-inexistants.

-Et toi ?

-Non. J'ai laissé une lettre aux Potter sur le cadavre de la sœur de Lily Potter.

Un sourire sadique éclaira le visage des trois humains.

-Nous écouterons la prophétie sur Potter samedi prochain, continua Tom. Retournez à Poudlard tous les deux. Il ne faudrait pas que Dumbledore se doute de quelque chose.

-Il va avoir du mal, fit observer Harry. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

* * *

FIN ! La suite dans 15 jours, comme d'habitude. 

Si vous souhaitez taper l'auteur, tapez 1.

Si vous souhaitez menacer l'auteur de mille tortures, tapez 2.

Si vous souhaitez encourager l'auteur, tapez 3.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur de veiller à sa santé (menaces de mort prises au sérieux), tapez 4.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur qu'elle est merveilleuse (merci les chevilles), tapez 5.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur que vous voulez la suite, tapez 6.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur qu'elle a bien fait de se dépêcher, tapez 7.

Si vous souhaitez demander l'auteur en mariage pour avoir la suite en exclu, tapez 8.

Pour dire tout cela, c'est le petit bouton "go" à droite de "submit review".

Et la/le 175ème revieweuse/ revieweur aura droit à un extrait du prochain chapitre !

Bises et à bientôt

Cass


	7. Qui a dit que la vie est

**Titre : **L'Héritier (titre qui a été trouvé par une copine)

**Auteur : **Moua

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Couples : **HP/DM, SS/SB, les homophobes, du vent !

**Résumé : **UA : À l'âge de 6 ans, Harry Potter est négligé par ses parents, Aurors célèbres de leur époque, pour son petit frère Godric, nommé Sauveur par une prophétie mal interprétée, l'Histoire changea. Et quand Voldemort décida de faire de l'enlever pour faire de lui son Héritier, Harry se sentit trahi par ses parents et secourut par son seul point de salut : Voldemort. Cependant Harry n'est pas fait pour être le Prince des Ténèbres et il devra choisir, pendant sa 7ème année à Poudlard entre Ténèbres et Lumière.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Rowling, sauf certains de ma composition.

Blabla de l'auteure :

Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre. Il va y avoir de l'action, des révélations importantes…

Naviek, didi, Petites sorcières, merci pour vos reviews. Si vous voulez que je vous réponde, laissez-moi votre adresse mail.

Petite précision : **Je ne prends pas en compte les Horcruxes de Voldemort dans ma fic !**

CECI EST UN SLASH ! PAR CONSÉQUENT, JE DEMANDE À TOUS CEUX QUE ÇA CHOQUE/REBUTE/DÉGOUTE DE BIEN VOULOIR CLIQUER SUR LE LIEN PRÉCÉDENT ET DE QUITTER CETTE FIC MERCI.

**J'INTERDIS FORMELLEMENT À QUICONQUE D'UTILISER KALIA POLIAKOFF ! CE PERSONNAGE M'APPARTIENT DU DÉBUT À LA FIN ! **

Bonne lecture

Cass

_« Pensées »_

_-Fourchelangue _si le texte est normal sinon c'est l'inverse

"Télépathie"

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Qui a dit que la vie est un long fleuve tranquille ?

_Jeudi 4 septembre, 7 heures 08, Dortoir des Serpentards, Poudlard._

Une sonnerie stridente de réveil résonna dans le dortoir. Harry grogna et s'enfonça un peu plus sous sa couette. Lui et Kalia étaient arrivés dans leurs dortoirs à minuit et demi, et il s'était endormi vers une heure, un blond aux yeux gris squattant ses pensées.

-Debout Harry ! s'exclama joyeusement le blond en question. Il est 7 heures 8, on va manger dans 12 minutes !

Un grognement sourd lui répondit. Draco fit un clin d'œil à Blaise, sortit sa baguette et murmura un :

-_Aqua _!

En direction de Harry.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Le hurlement qui retentit fit grincer les dents des garçons présents.

-Tu as intérêt de courir Draco, lui conseilla son meilleur ami. Je doute très fortement qu'Harry aie apprécié son réveil.

Le blond hocha la tête, mais, à ce moment précis, Harry jaillit de son lit, trempé et en _boxer_. Blais et le Préfet-en-Chef déglutirent difficilement devant la peau bronzée et les abdos finement dessinés du brun. Mais les deux garçons revinrent bien vite à des préoccupations plus inquiétantes : la lueur vengeresse dans les yeux du si sexy brun qui se trouvait devant eux.

Les trois garçons dévalèrent l'escalier menant à la Salle Commune. Pansy, Millicent, Théodore et les autres 7èmes années les attendaient. Il y eut un silence pendant que toute la salle reluquait avec insistance le nouveau. Des gloussements retentirent soudain. Harry rougit légèrement.

-Le spectacle vous plaît ? lança-t-il moqueusement.

Des gloussements plus insistants se firent entendre.

-Maintenant, vous m'excuserez, mais je vais m'habiller, poursuivit-il en assassinant du regard Draco.

Il remonta dans son dortoir et en ressortit 11 minutes plus tard, lavé, habillé et les cheveux encore humides du vrai shampooing qu'il s'était fait.

-Harry ! s'exclama Draco avec un petit sourire gêné. Tu ne m'en veux pas, j'espère ?

Le brun eut un sourire moqueur.

-J'aimerai bien t'en vouloir, mais il se trouve qu'un certain blond dont je tairais le nom a un sourire absolument ravageur et qu'il est impossible d'y résister.

Il ponctua le tout d'un clin d'œil malicieux vers le Préfet-en-Chef qui rougit violemment sous les rires de ses amis.

Le petit groupe sortit de la Salle Commune, se dirigeant tranquillement vers la Grande Salle. Pansy agrippa Harry part sa manche, le forçant à s'arrêter. Le brun lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

-Viens, fit simplement la jeune fille en le tirant vers un couloir.

-Pansy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La brune se tourna vers lui, vérifiant au passage que personne ne les écoutait.

-Je vais être claire et concise Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Draco ?

Le Prince des Ténèbres haussa les sourcils.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

Son interlocutrice soupira. Elle passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux, se mordit la lèvre et expliqua :

-L'année dernière, Draco est sorti avec Michael Corner, le préfet des Serdaigles. Il l'appréciait énormément et pensait que c'était aussi le cas avec Corner.

La préfète fit une pause, mal à l'aise.

-Corner s'est joué de Draco. Ce crétin a prit Draco pour sa pute personnelle et l'a beaucoup fait souffrir.

-Ce type est un abruti, siffla Harry. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi.  
La brune lui jeta un regard glacial.

-Si tu fais souffrir Draco de quelque manière que se soit, je te jure que tu comprendras la signification du mot douleur.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

-Je respecte énormément Draco, Pansy, et je peux te jurer que, s'il doit y avoir quelque chose entre nous, il sera mis au courant.

La brune eut un soupir de soulagement, puis un éclat malicieux traversa son regard :

-Dois-je comprendre que ce pauvre Draco va bientôt devoir subir la drague d'un ténébreux brun aux yeux envoûtants ?

Le brun rougit, de plaisir et de déception mêlé d'avoir été percé à jour si facilement.

-On va manger ? proposa-t-il, espérant échapper à une discussion sur son "plan drague".

Un éclat de rire lui répondit.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Même jour, un quart d'heure plus tard, table des Serpentards, Grande Salle, Poudlard._

Tout Poudlard mangeait bruyamment. Harry, Draco et Blaise faisaient face à la Grande Salle, Thé, Pansy et Milli leurs faisant face. Les couverts tintaient, les rires retentissaient et Godric Potter semblait être endormi sur sa table.

-Regarde Potter, glissa Harry à Draco. Ce crétin n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur.

Le blond hocha la tête.

-Ça va encore retomber sur nous, grinça-t-il. Au fait, Kalia, Hermione, toi, Potter et moi allons devoir subir un sermon de McGonagall après le dîner avant votre retenue.

Le brun le regarda, une lueur interrogative dans les yeux et en mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. _« Ce mec est décidément trop sexy pour son propre bien… »_

-Pourquoi ?

Le Préfet-en-Chef haussa les épaules.

-Aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y aura ma mère, Poliakoff, Rogue, Lupin, McGonagall, le directeur et les parents de Potter.

Harry fronça les sourcils, une lueur étrange dans le regard. De la haine, du mépris, de la colère et une sorte de… _tristesse_ ?

-C'est vrai ? intervint soudainement Padma Patil.

-Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? demandèrent dans un bel ensemble le petit groupe de Draco.

-Que _les_ _parents_ de Potter vont venir au château.

Pansy haussa les épaules.

-Si Draco le dit, c'est que ça doit être vrai.

-James et _Lily_ Potter vont vraiment venir au château ?

-Puisqu'on te dit que oui ! s'impatienta Blaise. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu poses la…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, une lueur de compréhension passant dans le regard.

-Lily Potter… Bien sur, tu es géniale Patil !

Elle pouffa.

-Merci.

-Pourquoi cette question ? demanda Harry, surpris.

Padma se leva de sa table et alla s'asseoir entre Théo et Pansy.

-Lily Potter a changé depuis la mort de son fils aîné, commença-t-elle. Elle est devenue très renfermée, très repliée sur elle-même.

Lisa Turpin vint elle aussi à la table des 'vert et argent'. Elle s'assit entre Padma et Milli.

-Il paraît même qu'elle va demander le divorce, glissa-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Parce que, vous voyez, elle ressemble un peu à Luna Lovegood.

Les regards se glissèrent vers la jeune fille de 6ème année.

-Lily Potter vit dans son monde maintenant, poursuivit Padma. Oh, bien sûr, elle travaille bien, elle continue de voir ses amies mais il paraît qu'au Manoir Potter…

Les deux Serdaigles hochèrent la tête, un air complice sur le visage.

-Franchement, je plains Potter, poursuivit Lisa. Sa mère est "absente" son père le forme a détester tous les Serpentards sans exception et il a perdu son frère aîné à cause de Voldemort.

-Imagine l'ambiance au Manoir, avec le spectre de Harry Potter qui pèse sur les derniers Potter restants, ajouta Padma. C'est pour ça que Godric ne peut pas blairer les Mangemorts et le psychopathe qui leurs sert de Maître, Lord Voldemort…

-Qui a encore fait des siennes, intervint Kalia.

Elle s'assit à côté d'Harry, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ à la main.

-Il a assassiné la sœur moldue de Lily Potter la nuit dernière. Il était accompagné par plusieurs Mangemorts, pendant que le Prince des Ténèbres et La Louve ont cambriolé le Département des Mystères la nuit dernière.

-Alors l'attaque chez les moldus étaient une diversion, marmonna Milli. Qu'est-ce que le Prince des Ténèbres et La Louve ont pris ?

La blonde prit un air conspirateur et se pencha, forçant les autres à se rapprocher.

-La prophétie qui parle de Lord Voldemort et de Godric Potter.

Théo fronça les sourcils.

-Mais comment ont-ils fait ? Il paraît que seules les personnes concernées par la prophétie peuvent la prendre.

-Tu oublie une chose Théo, fit sombrement Draco. C'est que La Louve est une Élémentale.

L'autre blond grimaça.

-J'avais oublié, confessa-t-il.

-Et moi, intervint Kalia, je vous rappelle qu'on ferait bien de se dépêcher si on ne veut pas être en retard pour le cours de Duel, sinon ma mère va gueuler…

Pansy regarda sa montre et jura.

-En route mauvaise troupe ! s'exclama joyeusement Blaise. Nous avons du pain sur la planche !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Même jour, 20 heures, Bibliothèque, Poudlard._

Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley fouillaient frénétiquement les rayons de la bibliothèque. Elles se trouvaient présentement dans la section des livres traitant des enchantements oubliés, à la recherche d'un livre sur…

-Hermione ! Je crois que je l'ai trouvé !

La Préfète-en-Chef se tourna vers sa camarade, les yeux pétillants d'excitation.

-C'est vrai ? Quel est le titre ?

-_Protections oubliées : l'encyclopédie des enchantements runiques._

-Super ! C'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut !

Ginny et Hermione allèrent s'asseoir à une table dans un coin retiré de la bibliothèque. Ginny se mordit la lèvre inférieure et demanda d'une petite voix :

-Tu es sûre de ton idée Mione ? Je veux dire, personne n'a jamais survécu à un Avada Kedavra…

La brune claqua sa langue contre son palais avec agacement.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'un garçon de 17 ans, ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à James Potter, portant le nom d'une famille qui a disparu depuis 2 générations soit à Poudlard et déteste Godric Potter ?

La rousse remua, mal à l'aise.

-Je sais tout ça. Mais, il peut s'agir d'une simple coïncidence…

-Une simple coïncidence ? Ginny, Draco nous a dit qu'in avait très clairement vu une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de Gaunt à l'évocation du sort de Lily Potter.

-Hermione, tu cherches des complications là où il n'y a que des évidences, soupira son amie. Gaunt est orphelin, au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié, et il doit sans doute compatir au sort de Potter…

La brune eut un soupir agacé.

-Ginny, Harry Gaunt a bien un petit quelque chose, tu dois le reconnaître…

-Bien sûr ! Ce mec me fait froid dans le dos. Il a un regard… On dirait un serpent sur le point d'avaler une proie innocente.

-Et as-tu ressenti sa puissance magique ? Je suis sûre que Kalia et lui sont plus puissants que Dumbledore.

La rousse hocha la tête.

-S'il y avait un duel Kalia/Dumbledore ou Gaunt/Voldemort, je ne parierai pas sur les plus vieux… Tu te rappelle des sorts qu'il a lancé à Potter quand celui-ci a insulté Draco ? Je ne suis pas sûr que McGonagall aurait pu faire ça pour débuter un duel…

-Tu n'étais pas là en cours de Duel, mais Poliakoff a fait une démonstration avec Ka et Gaunt. C'était tout simplement… how ! Ils enchaînaient leurs sorts à une vitesse… Même Draco et moi ne pouvons être aussi rapides, et tu sais que nous sommes les meilleurs élèves de notre promotion. Et Poliakoff a dit qu'ils n'étaient même pas à 50 pour 100 de leurs capacités, alors tu imagines ce qu'ils donneraient sur un champ de bataille…

-En tout cas, je ne tiens pas à être une de leurs adversaires avec ce que tu me racontes… Tu empruntes le livre ?

-Oui. Je suis sûr qu'il y a dans ce livre beaucoup de réponses aux questions que nous nous posons…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Même jour, même moment, Salle de Métamorphose , Poudlard._

Harry Potter, Kalia Poliakoff, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Godric Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Rogue, Minerva McGonagall, Alena Poliakoff, Narcissa Malfoy et Albus Dumbledore attendaient l'arrivée de Lily et James Potter. Kalia, Alena, Severus, Draco, Narcissa et Harry étaient adossés à des tables. Les autres étaient adossés au bureau de Minerva.

-Jamais à l'heure les Griffondors, pesta Severus à voix basse.

Au même moment, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le couple Potter.

-Désolé pour le retard, marmonna James.

Harry le dévisagea avec mépris. Son géniteur avait un air arrogant sur le visage, une coupe de cheveux impossible et était richement vêtu d'une robe bleue nuit en soie. Sa mère, par contre, avait changé. Amaigrie, des cheveux roux ternes, les yeux éteints, elle était bien loin de l'image de combattante dont Harry se rappelais (**1**). Elle se posta à côté de Godric, l'embrassa sur le front et posa une main sur une de ses épaules.

-Bien, fit Dumbledore une fois que tout le monde fût installé. Si je vous ai convoqué aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous parlez de mon profond mécontentement face à ce qui s'est passé hier.

Son regard bleu s'arrêta sur Harry qui lui eut une moue agacée.

-Mr Gaunt, pourriez-vous m'expliquez pourquoi vous avez attaqué Mr Potter ?

Harry resta silencieux, retenant la pique acide qu'il voulait dire, puis la lâcha, incapable de se retenir.

-Vous êtes vous seulement souciez de savoir ce qui s'est passé hier Mr le Directeur ? lui demanda sèchement Harry. Ou vous êtes vous seulement fié au témoignage du Professeur McGonagall ?

Minerva et James eurent un sursaut de colère face au ton de l'insolent.

-Mr Gaunt, grinça l'Auror, pour qui vous prenez-vous pour parler ainsi à votre directeur ?

Harry tourna son regard émeraude étincelant vers son père.

-Et vous, Mr Potter, fit-il d'une voix basse, menaçante, pour qui vous prenez-vous pour enseigner à votre fils survivant la haine de tous les Serpentards ?

L'Auror eut l'air furieux. Il se posta devant le brun qui soutint son regard, tandis que Godric se serrait contre sa mère

Lily poussa un faible gémissement de douleur, face à la scène qui lui en rappelait une autre…

Flash-Back

_Juin 1986, 23 heures, le couloir devant la chambre de Lily et James Potter, Manoir Potter, Godric's Hollow, Royaume-Uni._

_Lily, en peignoir en soie et en chemise de nuit blanche, était adossée à la porte de sa chambre. Elle avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de son plus jeune fils, qui était venu les réveillait, arguant qu'Harry était en train de faire un cauchemar. Godric semblait tout petit dans le pyjama rouge de son frère, et tremblait devant la fureur de son père. James Potter, vêtu d'un simple boxer rouge et or était en train de crier sur Harry, qui était vêtu d'un pyjama vert émeraude._

_-N'as-tu pas honte de réveiller ton frère pour qu'il vienne nous dire que tu fais un cauchemar ? Godric est le Sauveur, il faut qu'il soit au maximum de ses capacités à chaque instant !_

_Harry s'était tendu sous les reproches, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. Ce n'était pas juste, vraiment pas juste. C'était Godric qui était venu le réveiller car il avait fait un cauchemar, et quand Harry en avait lui aussi fait un, Godric était aller réveiller leurs parents._

_-Calme-toi James, lança Lily. Tu fais peur à Harry. _

_Elle lâcha son plus jeune fils et s'accroupit devant l'aîné._

_-Harry, trésor, de quoi as-tu rêvé ?_

_Le petit brun essuya ses yeux et raconta :_

_-J'étais dans une grande pièce en pierre, au milieu d'une étoile à cinq branches noires, et j'étais habillé tout en noir. Il y avait un trône en pierre sur une estrade en pierre et une dame avec un masque et une robe dorée qui tenait une sorte de balance avec une plume d'un côté et une sorte de globe en verre de l'autre. Tout autour, il y avait des dames habillées en doré avec un masque qui, qui…_

_Il recommença à pleurer en se jetant dans les bras de sa maman._

_-Continue trésor, s'il te plaît._

_-Les dames, elles, elles marmonnaient des drôles de sorts et, et…_

_Il leva ses yeux remplis d'eau vers la rousse._

_-Et j'ai eu très mal à la tête pendant que les dames elles chantaient à moitié et que celle sur le trône regardait dans le globe en verre._

_Il renifla._

_-Et puis elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux en répétant mon prénom…_

_Il frissonna, le souvenir du regard ambré semblant lui transpercer l'âme le terrifiait encore._

_-Et puis elle a dit que le Sauveur devrai vaincre la mort et traverser des épreuves pour revenir à sa terre…_

_Godric le regarda, son cœur se serrant devant le réalisme du cauchemar de son frère adoré._

_-Et aussi elle a dit que l'Amour du Dragon pour l'Héritier et celui de l'Héritier pour le Dragon abattrai le Serpent…_

Fin du Flash-Back.

Harry et Godric secouèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble, tentant de chasser ce souvenir. Le souvenir de cette soirée réouvrait des blessures que l'on croyait cicatrisées. Lily soupira. Cette nuit-là, elle avait commencé à douter de la certitude de Dumbledore sur la véritable identité du Sauveur. Ce doute ne l'avait jamais quitté, et s'était intensifié depuis qu'elle avait croisé le regard du Serpentard aux yeux d'émeraude qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Mais ce cauchemar… Quand elle y avait réfléchi le lendemain matin, elle s'était dit que cela trop à un "rêve-message" pour n'être pas pris au sérieux… Elle avait donc entamé des recherches et avait découvert, des années plus tard, que seul l'Ordre de Nemesis pouvait accomplir ce genre de rituel.

-Godric, chéri, lui demanda-t-elle à la surprise générale, que s'est-il passé hier ?

Le Griffondor détourna le regard devant les yeux curieux de sa mère et tomba dans ceux de Gaunt. Il fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas remarquer avant à quel point ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux de Harry… _« Inutile de ressasser ça Godric ! Harry est mort, personne ne peut survivre à un Avada de Voldemort… Mais il ressemble quand même vachement à mon frère… »_

-C'est de ma faute, commença-t-il. C'est moi qui ai provoqué Malfoy et…

Le "Sauveur" s'arrêta, honteux. Il regarda sa mère qui avait l'air à la fois exaspérée et fière de lui. Bizarre… Le Griffondor se tourna vers Draco et déclara :

-Je te présente mes excuses pour avoir dit ce que j'ai dis.

Toutes les personnes présentes restèrent bouche bée devant les paroles du jeune garçon. Lily et Hermione avaient l'air ravies, Remus, Harry et Kalia surpris mais fiers du garçon.

-On va peut-être pouvoir en tirer quelque chose, glissa la blonde à son ami.

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

Godric prit une profonde inspiration et continua :

-Poliakoff, je te présente mes excuses pour mon comportement de la rentrée. Je sais que je n'aurai pas du sous-entendre que tu peut être une… heu…

-Aspirante Mangemorte, termina la blonde à sa place. J'accepte tes excuses Potter, mais que ça ne se reproduise pas.

-Pareil pour moi, fit Draco.

Des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre.

-Je tiens moi aussi à m'excuser pour avoir dit que tu étais le responsable de la mort de ton frère, lança Kalia à Godric.

James vit rouge.

-Pour qui vous prenez-vous pour oser dire ce genre de chose miss ? cracha-t-il haineusement. Vous ne savez rien de ce qui s'est passé ce jour là. Si Harry n'était pas parti se promener dans le Manoir Sullivan, il serai encore vivant et…

-James ! intervint sa femme. Harry s'ennuyait ! Personne ne s'occupait de lui. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'être parti...

-Parce que c'est de ma faute en plus ? s'indigna l'Auror. Si ton fils ne s'était pas enfui sans prévenir personne…

-C'est aussi ton fils ! rétorqua d'une voix glaciale la rousse, dont la voix avait grimpé d'un cran. Alors ne rejette pas la faute sur Harry !

-Je ne rejette absolument pas la faute sur Harry ! hurla l'ancien Griffondor.

-Ben voyons ! Je n'y suis pour rien si tu ne l'as jamais aimé !

Le silence se fit pesant devant la révélation. Godric avait violemment blêmit durant la dispute et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Remus l'agrippa par l'épaule et lui dit :

-Tout va bien se passer, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Non tout ne vas pas bien aller ! s'exclama Lily qui était à présent au bord des larmes. Tu n'as jamais aimé ton fils aîné, poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers son mari, simplement parce qu'il était un "poids et une faiblesse pour Godric".

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! rugit le brun.

-Ne nie pas ! aboya la rousse, qui sortit sa baguette. Tu crois peut-être que je ne t'avais pas entendu en parler avec Sirius ? Tu n'es qu'une ordure James Potter !

Ce dernier rougit violemment et dégaina à son tour sa baguette.

-Et bien divorce si tu n'es pas contente ! cracha-t-il.

-C'est justement ce que je comptais faire, immonde salaud sans cœur !

La rousse sortit en courant de la pièce, bousculant Narcissa et Alena et laissant échapper de son sac à main une photo, des grosses larmes coulant sur son visage.

Remus, Severus, Alena et Narcissa se regardèrent, surpris. Harry se pencha et ramassa la photo. Il l'examina, une vague de tristesse l'envahissant. Un lui de 6 ans, avec sa mère et son frère, en train de faire un tour de Grand Huit dans une fête foraine moldue. Il fourra la photo dans sa poche.

-Je vais la rendre à Mme Potter, déclara-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Il marcha dans plusieurs couloirs, descendit un escalier avant de trouver la jeune femme assise par terre, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Le brun hésita quelques instant et s'assit à côté de sa mère.

-Mme Potter ? commença-t-il doucement, ne voulant pas l'effaroucher. Vous avez perdu une photo.

Il lui montra le cliché en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. La Née-de-Moldus releva la tête, ses yeux brillants de larmes.

-Ah ? Merci, marmonna-t-elle en récupérant la photographie. C'est très gentil de votre part Monsieur…

-Gaunt, Harry Gaunt, répondit instantanément Harry. Je ne suis arrivé que cette année.

La femme hocha la tête en reniflant, puis se releva.

-Voulez-vous un mouchoir ? demanda le brun en en proposant un.

-Oui, merci, fit-elle en le prenant. Vous êtes très aimable, Mr Gaunt. Pourrais-je savoir à quelle maison vous appartenez ?

Le Prince des Ténèbres remua, mal à l'aise.

-Je suis à Serpentard, marmonna-t-il.

Lily le regarda, surprise.

-C'est vous le garçon qu'Alena à recueilli à la mort de ses parents ? s'enquit-elle, curieuse.

-C'est moi, répondit-il. Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

Sa mère lui sourit.

-Remus et moi sommes toujours très liés, malgré la mort de…

Sa voix se brisa sur le prénom, pendant que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

-Je dois te paraître trop émotive à pleurer tout le temps, commenta-t-elle avec détachement.

-Pas du tout ! assura immédiatement Harry. C'est normal de pleurer sur la mort d'un être cher, surtout quand c'est un enfant qui a été… assassiné, finit-il d'un air sombre.

Son interlocutrice lui fit un sourire appréciateur.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

-De rien. Vous devriez en parler à quelqu'un vous savez, conseilla-t-il. Peut-être que ça arrangera les choses entre vous et votre mari.

L'Aurore eut une moue dubitative.

-Personne ne me croira, le renseigna-t-elle. Tout le monde croit que nous avons bien supporté cette perte, alors que seul James…

Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Vous devriez en parler à un psy moldu Mme Potter, déclara-t-il. Personne ne vous connaît là-bas.

Elle le regarda.

-Bonne idée, songea-t-elle. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

Son regard se fit plus doux, plus… maternel.

-Je crois que tu as eu un différent avec Godric à propos de la mort de son frère, fit-elle alors qu'il revenaient vers la salle de Métamorphose. Il en resté très sensible.

-Hum… Oui. J'ignorais que cette mort l'avait autant touché.

_« C'est plutôt que je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Finalement, on dirai qu'il n'y a que mon père que ça n'a pas trop touché. Enfin, si on peut appeler _ça_ un père…Je préfère quand même Voldemort…Lui, il ne cache pas son dégoût de quelqu'un. »_

-Il a besoin d'une personne pour remplacer son frère, termina-t-elle alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce.

-Tout va bien Lily ? la questionna Remus.

Elle le rassura d'un radieux sourire.

-Je crois que je vais rentrer. Je suis fatiguée.

Elle s'approcha de Godric, l'embrassa et fit :

-Sois sage, chéri et n'embête pas trop les Serpentards.

-Promis maman ! répondit joyeusement son fils.

Elle se tourna vers Harry, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui dit un joyeux :

-Peut-être à une prochaine fois Harry !

Elle ressortit de la pièce, suivit par James qui tenait visiblement à s'expliquer avec elle.

Son fils aîné fit un sourire radieux à Kalia puis se tourna vers Alena :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire pour notre retenue ?

-Nettoyer l'Aile Ouest du 3ème étage, déclara-t-elle. Sans baguette, bien entendu.

Les deux frères grimacèrent de concert.

Le petit groupe sortit de la pièce en papotant joyeusement, tandis que Kalia attrapait Harry par la manche.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Lily Potter ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Le sourire du garçon la surprit agréablement.

-On a parlé, je lui ai conseillé d'aller voir un psy moldu pour régler ses problèmes avec son mari et elle m'a dit l'air de rien que Godric avait besoin de quelqu'un pour remplacer son frère.

-C'est génial ! s'enthousiasma la blonde.

-N'est-ce pas ?

Il rejoignit le groupe, tandis qu'un sourire satisfait naissait sur le visage de Kalia. _« Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu finalement… »_

* * *

**1** : ma phrase n'est peut-être pas très française, mais c'est ce que je peux faire de mieux. 

La suite dans 15 jours, comme d'habitude.

Si vous souhaitez taper l'auteur, tapez 1.

Si vous souhaitez menacer l'auteur de mille tortures, tapez 2.

Si vous souhaitez encourager l'auteur, tapez 3.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur de veiller à sa santé (menaces de mort prises au sérieux), tapez 4.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur qu'elle est merveilleuse (merci les chevilles), tapez 5.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur que vous voulez la suite, tapez 6.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur qu'elle a bien fait de se dépêcher, tapez 7.

Si vous souhaitez demander l'auteur en mariage pour avoir la suite en exclu, tapez 8.

Pour dire tout cela, c'est le petit bouton "go" à droite de "submit review".

Grosses bises et à bientôt

Cass


	8. La Demande

**Titre : **L'Héritier (titre qui a été trouvé par une copine)

**Auteur : **Moua

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Couples : **HP/DM, SS/SB, les homophobes, du vent !

**Résumé : **UA : À l'âge de 6 ans, Harry Potter est négligé par ses parents, Aurors célèbres de leur époque, pour son petit frère Godric, nommé Sauveur par une prophétie mal interprétée, l'Histoire changea. Et quand Voldemort décida de faire de l'enlever pour faire de lui son Héritier, Harry se sentit trahi par ses parents et secourut par son seul point de salut : Voldemort. Cependant Harry n'est pas fait pour être le Prince des Ténèbres et il devra choisir, pendant sa 7ème année à Poudlard entre Ténèbres et Lumière.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Rowling, sauf certains de ma composition.

Blabla de l'auteure :

Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre !

Caella, Lily2507, mandy, merci pour vos reviews. Si vous voulez que je vous réponde, laissez-moi votre adresse mail.

Petite précision : **Je ne prends pas en compte les Horcruxes de Voldemort dans ma fic !**

CECI EST UN SLASH ! PAR CONSÉQUENT, JE DEMANDE À TOUS CEUX QUE ÇA CHOQUE/REBUTE/DÉGOUTE DE BIEN VOULOIR CLIQUER SUR LE LIEN PRÉCÉDENT ET DE QUITTER CETTE FIC MERCI.

**J'INTERDIS FORMELLEMENT À QUICONQUE D'UTILISER KALIA POLIAKOFF ! CE PERSONNAGE M'APPARTIENT DU DÉBUT À LA FIN ! **

Bonne lecture

Cass

_« Pensées »_

_-Fourchelangue _si le texte est normal sinon c'est l'inverse

"Télépathie"

* * *

Chapitre 8 : La Demande

_Jeudi 4 septembre, 22 heures, couloir Est du troisième étage, Poudlard._

Harry et Godric nettoyaient le couloir depuis une heure et demi. Et sans magie, bien entendu. Ils avaient ôté leurs robes de sorciers et leurs pulls, ainsi que leurs cravates. Godric avait retroussé ses manches au-dessus du coude, tandis qu'Harry avait carrément ôté sa chemise. Le brun s'essuya le front. Nettoyer un couloir à la manière moldue n'était vraiment pas une sinécure.

-Gaunt, commença Godric, qu'est-ce que tu as dis à ma mère tout à l'heure ?

Le brun leva les yeux vers son petit frère et s'adossa au mur qu'il nettoyait.

-Rien qui ne te concerne Potter, finit-il par dire.

Le Sauveur fronça les sourcils et se posta en face du Serpentard.

-Je pense que si. Il s'agit de ma mère.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

-Je te le dirais à une condition Potter, marmonna-t-il. Sur la photo que ta mère a laissé tomber tout à l'heure, où étiez-vous ?

Le Griffondor soupira.

-Maman nous avait emmené Harry et moi à une fête foraine moldue…

Flash-Back

_30 septembre 1986, 14 heures 11, fête foraine de Londres, Royaume-Uni._

_Lily guidait ses fils dans la fête foraine en les tenant par la main. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon et portait une robe blanche à bretelles avec des sandalettes blanches. Harry était vêtu d'un tee-shirt vert émeraude et d'un short noir, tandis que Godric était habillé d'un short noir et d'un tee-shirt bleu saphir. Il portaient tous deux des baskets grises._

_-Maman, commença Harry, pourquoi on est ici ?_

_La rousse regarda son fils aîné, surprise._

_-Ma surprise ne te plaît pas Harry ?_

_-Si, beaucoup ! répondit le brun. Mais c'est juste qu'il y en avait une plus près de la maison…_

_Sa mère le regarda, attendrie._

_-Je suis fière de voir que tu t'es renseigné Harry. Mais si nous sommes ici, c'est pour voir ma sœur Pétunia._

_Sur ces paroles, une femme blonde aux marrons, vêtue exactement comme Lily apparut._

_-Pétunia ! s'exclama la rousse en se jetant dans ses bras._

_-Lili ! lui répondit sa sœur avec un franc sourire sur les lèvres. Comment vas-tu ma puce ?_

_Elle fit une légère grimace._

_-Ça peut aller. Et toi ?_

_-Ça va. J'ai laissé Dudley avec Vernon aujourd'hui. _

_Elle aperçut soudain les deux garçons qui la regardait avec de grand yeux._

_-Je te présente mes fils, fit Lily avec une voix enjouée. Harry est l'aîné, il a 6 ans._

_Le brun s'avança timidement et fit une bise à sa tante._

_-Godric a 5 ans. _

_Le roux s'avança et embrassa craintivement sa tante. _

_Ils passèrent l'après-midi à jouer, rire et essayer les attractions. Vers 18 heures, les 3 Potter s'effondrèrent sous un arbre, sur l'herbe, à bout de souffle. _

_-Décidément, Pétunia, tu as toujours plus d'endurance que moi ! s'exclama Lily. _

_Sa sœur aînée lui sourit, amusée. _

_-J'ai toujours dis que tu manquais d'endurance Lilounette. _

_Elles rirent ensemble._

_-Mais à part ça, Harry ne te ressemble pas beaucoup. _

_La rousse soupira._

_-Je sais. Tout le monde dit que c'est le portrait craché de James au même âge. Sauf pour…_

_-Les yeux. Il a les mêmes que toi petite sœur. Je parie qu'il fera des ravages quand il sera plus grand. _

_Lily secoua la tête._

_-Tant qu'il ne se met pas à faire des farces comme son père, je suis tranquille. Et puis, il ne rentre à Poudlard que dans 6 ans et Godric dans 7 ans._

_Pétunia hocha la tête._

_-Et avec ton mari, ça va ?_

_Sa sœur grimaça._

_-Pas trop. Depuis que nous avons appris que Godric est le Sauveur, James ne se préoccupe plus du tout d'Harry. C'est dur… je ne peux pas m'en occuper seule. _

_Elle leva les yeux vers la blonde. _

_-James a toujours préféré Godric à Harry. Alors maintenant, c'est pire…Je commence à avoir pour Harry, je crains que James ne se mette à le frapper…_

_-Quoi ! s'indigna Pétunia._

_-C'est vrai. Au mois de juin, Harry a fait un cauchemar et c'est Dric qui est venu nous réveiller. J'ai cru que James allait frapper Harry pour nous avoir fait réveiller pendant la nuit… J'ai peur Pétunia, peur pour Harry…_

_La plus vieille des deux regarda Harry qui lisait attentivement un livre de Potions, pendant que Godric semblait somnoler._

_-Je peux prendre Harry chez moi si tu crains pour lui Lily, déclara-t-elle gravement. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais aimé ton mari, et cela donnera à ton aîné une éducation "normale" si ton ami Remus vient le vois souvent._

_Lily prit les mains de sa sœur entre les siennes._

_-Tu ferais ça ? Oh, merci Pétunia ! Tu n'as pas idée à quel point cela me soulagerait !_

Fin du Flash-Back

-J'ai écouté toute leur conversation sans qu'elles ne s'en doutent, poursuivit Godric, l'air sombre. Malheureusement, ça ne s'est jamais fait. Harry est mort 4 jours plus tard, le 4 octobre…

Il s'interrompit, plongé dans ses pensées. Son frère resta silencieux, analysant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Primo, sa mère et sa tante se voyaient encore malgré le mariage de Lily avec James. Secundo, sa tante détestait son père, qui le lui rendait bien à ce qu'il avait entendu dire. Tertio, lui, Harry James Potter Gaunt, Prince des Ténèbres, filleul de Remus Lupin, Héritier de Lord Voldemort, fils adoptif de Nagini, fils de cœur d'Alena Poliakoff et meilleur ami de Kalia "La Louve" Poliakoff avait failli aller vivre chez sa tante moldue. Quatro, son père adoptif, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avait assassiné sa tante la nuit dernière et enfin Cinquo, comment diable son frère pouvait-il se souvenir de cette foutue conversation ?

-Potter, commença-t-il, tu te rappelle étonnamment bien de cette conversation…

Le roux lui jeta un regard las.

-À cette époque, j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre ce que ça signifiait. Maintenant, je sais.

Il soupira et poursuivit :

-Mon père voulait très vite un héritier. Alors quand mon frère est né, il était enchanté. Malheureusement pour Harry, il ressemblait à un mélange entre ma mère et Rogue. Un enfant calme, discret, passionné par la lecture et plus particulièrement les Potions et la Défense, quand mon père voulait un petit garçon turbulent, passionné de Quidditch et de farces.

Il regarda Harry. Ce dernier avait l'air abasourdi.

-Je suppose que tu te demandes comment je sais tout ça ? dit-il avec un petit sourire. Sirius Black est mon parrain, et le meilleur ami de mon père. C'est lui qui m'a appris tout ça.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et continua. Théoriquement, il n'était pas sensé dire ça à quelqu'un mais Gaunt semblait disposer à l'écouter sans le juger.

-Après la mort d'Harry, l'ambiance s'est subitement dégradée au Manoir. Mes parents s'engueulent presque tous les jours, et quand ma mère est trop énervé elle va dormir chez Sirius ou chez ma tante si elle trop déprimée. Elle se dope aux médicaments pour tenir le coup, heureusement, elle peut parler à Remus… Lui aussi il a beaucoup souffert de la mort de mon frère…

Il renifla soudainement, puis fondit en larmes au souvenir de son frère. Harry resta un instant abasourdi devant le réaction du Griffondor puis le pris dans ses bras pour le calmer. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes, Harry berçant son petit frère qui pleurait dans ses bras. Godric finit par se calmer et se dégagea des bras du brun qui lui tendit un mouchoir.

-Merci, marmonna-t-il en se mouchant.

Harry l'observa attentivement.

-Il n'y a pas de honte à pleurer sur un être cher, déclara-t-il doucement. Ta mère a fait pareil tout à l'heure.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. C'est assez… dérangeant de voir pleurer une femme pareil.

Un ange passa. Godric remua un peu, mal à l'aise à cause de sa future demande et lâcha finalement :

-Tuveubienmdonnerdescourdduel ?

Harry le regarda.

-Tu peux répéter ?

-Tu… Tu veux bien me donner des cours de Duel ? demanda le roux en rougissant. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais vachement doué et je souhaite venger mon frère donc…

Le Prince des Ténèbres le contempla, surpris. Ok… Son petit frère, qui est accessoirement le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier et l'homme à abattre selon son père adoptif, lui demandait des cours. Parfait. Vraiment parfait. Entre ça, le fait que j'aurais du être élevé par ma tante moldue et ma mission à accomplir pour Voldemort, c'est vraiment parfait. Génial. Super.

-C'est d'accord. Disons tous les mercredis dans la salle de duel. Ça te convient ?

-Oui ! Oui, c'est parfait, merci beaucoup Gaunt.

Ce dernier soupira.

-Si tu veux que je te donne des cours de Duel, on va s'appeler par nos prénoms. Et pas d'insultes sur les membres de nos maisons.

Le Griffondor acquiesça vigoureusement.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Même jour, après la retenue, dortoir des 7èmes années de Serpentard, Poudlard._

Crabbe et Goyle dormaient, tandis que Harry prenait sa douche. Draco, Blaise et Théo étaient assis sur le lit de ce-dernier, en pyjama. Les trois garçons discutaient.

-Je vous dit que Gaunt et Poliakoff ne sont pas nets ! s'exclama Blaise. Vous avez vu ce qu'ils ont fait en Duel en cours ? Et Poliakoff qui dit qu'ils n'étaient même pas à 50 pour 100 de leurs capacités !

-Calme-toi Blaise, le morigéna Théo. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont puissants qu'ils sont forcément dangereux. Regarde Dumbledore, il est puissant mais personne ne dit qu'il est dangereux…

-À part Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, souffla Draco. Personnellement, je me méfierais seulement de Harry. Kalia a l'air d'être sympa quand on la connaît. Et puis, elle a rabattu le claquet de Potter.

Ses deux amis lui jetèrent un regard agacé.

-T'en connais beaucoup qui détestent les Potter sans raison Dray ? questionna Blaise. Moi, à part les Mangemorts, personne.

-Ils doivent bien avoir une raison, fit pensivement Théo. Je suis d'accord avec Draco. Kalia est une fille sympa, même Mione le dit et vous savez à quel point elle prudente sur ce genre de chose. Harry, lui, c'est une autre histoire. Il est vraiment…bizarre.

Blaise acquiesça.

-Et toi Dray ? lui demanda-t-il.

Le blond ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensées. Ses amis échangèrent un regard surpris. Ce n'était pas le genre du Préfet-en-Chef de ne pas suivre une conversation le concernant.

Soudain, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Harry juste vêtu d'une serviette nouée autour de ses hanches. Il s'avança vers son lit, mais fut attrapé par Draco avant d'y parvenir. Le blond le tira par le bras et s'enferma avec lui dans la salle de bain. Blaise et Théo échangèrent un regard surpris. Ce dernier s'approcha de la porte de la salle d'eau et jeta un sort de "Mur Transparent" dessus. La surface de lourde porte en bois se déformé jusqu'à devenir une surface transparente, permettant d'entendre et de voir ce qui se passait sans être vu et entendu. Les deux Serpentards s'installèrent devant la porte, curieux.

Dans la salle de bain, Draco était appuyé sur un mur et fixait Harry avec une lueur agacée dans le regard. Le brun, lui, était nonchalamment appuyé au mur opposé observait le blond dans son pyjama en soie bleu marine. Ce dernier déglutit en voyant le corps bronzé, le torse musclé et les jambes fuselées de son camarade de chambre. _« Ce mec est décidément trop sexy pour son propre bien. » _

-Pourquoi nous as-tu enfermé dans cette salle de bain Draco ? demanda Harry, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il est vrai que je t'apprécie, mais il y a des endroits plus… _confortables _pour _ce_ genre de choses…

Le blond rougit furieusement devant les paroles du brun. _« Il me fait des propositions ou quoi ! » _Le Prince des Ténèbres s'avança sensuellement vers sa proie et s'arrêta juste devant. L'Attrapeur des Serpentards déglutit devant la proximité de l'autre.

-Je voulais te parler, réussit-il à couiner.

-Et, de quoi ? susurra son interlocuteur.

-De Potter.

Harry fronça les sourcils en s'écartant.

-Et, reprit-il d'une voix indifférente, que veux-tu me dire sur le précieux Sauveur ?

-Potter est peut-être un salaud avec les Serpentards, il n'en reste pas moins quelqu'un qui a perdu un proche à cause de Voldemort. C'est pourquoi je te demande de ne plus faire de réflexion sur son frère.

Harry haussa les sourcils, soulagé. Pourquoi ? Il n'aurait su le dire…

-Si ce n'est que ça, ronronna-t-il en se rapprochant du Serpentard.

Draco se retrouva rapidement le dos collé au mur, les poignets emprisonnés dans les mains du brun et le visage de son interlocuteur tout près du sien.

-Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire Dragon ? murmura sensuellement Harry à l'oreille du blond.

Lequel était très mal à l'aise. D'accord, il était gay et célibataire, mais ce n'était pas une raison !

_« Vraiment ? En es-tu si sur Draco ? »_

_« Qui êtes-vous ? Et que me voulez-vous ? »_

_« Ta conscience, trésor, pourquoi ? »_

_« … »_

_« Je disais donc, es-tu si sur de ne pas apprécier la… _proximité_ de ton camarade…Tu m'as l'air plus que tendu, trésor… »_

_« Mais ! Mêle-toi de tes affaires, obsédée ! »_

-Alors ? reprit sensuellement Harry.

Sa respiration se bloqua quand il plongea son regard dans celui du blond. Deux yeux gris le fixaient. Deux yeux d'une incroyable couleur, semblable à l'argent le plus pur… Quant à ses lèvres… deux fines lignes d'un rose pâle, semblable à une fleur naissante… _« Je me demande quel goût elles ont… Vanille ? Citron ? Orange ? »_

Derrière la porte, Blaise et Théo observaient la scène en retenant leur souffle.

-Bon, ils s'embrassent oui ou non ? pesta Blaise. Je ne tiens pas à passer la nuite à les observer se regarder.

-Moi non plus, approuva Théo.

Draco, stupéfait, analysa les yeux d'Harry. Deux émeraudes voilées par le désirs, avec ce qui semblait être des paillettes dorées… Et la pupille… Une pupille en fente, donnant ainsi un regard félin au jeune homme. Et ses lèvres… Deux lèvres purpurines, attirantes comme le fruit du pêché… _« Je suis sur que ses lèvres ont le goût du chocolat… Ou du café… Ou alors de la menthe ? » _(**1**).

-Quelle bande de limaces, siffla Théo.

-Ils ne sont que deux, fit remarquer Blaise.

-Et alors ?

Harry eut soudain envie de goûter ces lèvres si tentantes, si… _innocentes_. Il se rapprocha encore plus du Préfet-en-Chef et pencha légèrement la tête vers celle de son fantasme sur pattes.

Draco sentit sa respiration s'accélérer en comprenant ce que le brun comptait faire. Il ferma à demi les paupières.

Harry se pencha encore plus et effleura les lèvres du blond. _« Citron… »_ Il appuya un peu plus, savourant la texture des lèvres. Comment un simple baiser pouvait donc provoquer autant de réactions ? Il avait incroyablement chaud, et une furieuse envie de jeter son Dragon dans un lit et de ne plus en sortir…

Draco frissonna sous l'intensité du contact. _« Chocolat…Mon parfum préféré… »_ Les yeux d'Harry étaient réduits à deux fentes vert émeraude pailleté d'or.

Le baiser se poursuivit doucement, les lèvres se séparant et se recollant.

Soudain, le professeur Rogue déboula dans un majestueux mouvement de ses robes dans le dortoir. Il vit deux de ses élèves occupés à observer deux autres élèves en train de s'embrasser. Ses yeux s'élargirent quand il se rendit compte que son filleul, Draco, était un des deux concernés. Le sévère professeur de Potions toussota, faisant sursauter Blaise et Théo.

-Allez vous coucher, ordonna-t-il.

Il entra dans la salle de bain et lâcha un glacial :

-Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire messieurs ?

Les deux élèves se séparèrent, juste surpris pour l'un, horriblement gêné pour l'autre. Harry sortit en premier mais, juste comme il allait passer le pas de la porte, il se retourna :

-Pourrais-je savoir de quel droit vous nous interrompez Professeur ?

Et sa serviette tomba.

Les deux ex-Mangemorts déglutirent avec difficulté devant le spectacle.

* * *

_Vendredi 5 septembre, 8 heures 45, cours de Sortilèges, Poudlard._

Les sortilèges étaient la seule matière où Harry et Kalia s'étaient mis à l'écart. C'est plus pratique pour discuter. Présentement, ils étaient en train d'étudier les sorts d'illusions. Ils devaient créés une Illusion d'animal pour commencer. Cela va sans dire que seule une dizaine d'élèves avaient réussi à ce moment. Il y a des avantages à avoir été élevé par Lord Voldemort.

Depuis un quart d'heure, Harry raconta à Kalia ce qui s'étaient passé le soir précédent, pendant sa retenue.

-Et quand il m'a demandé si je pouvais lui donné des cours de Duel, j'étais tellement surpris que j'ai fais un récapitulatif mental de qui j'étais. Ce qui fait beaucoup de monde.

-Sûr, approuva Kalia. Et qu'est-ce que tu lui a répondu ?

-Oui. J'ai vraiment envie de lui apprendre des trucs, comme tout grand frère se doit de le faire.

-C'est une bonne idée, admit la blonde. Le combat sera moins inégal après ça.

Le brun acquiesça.

-Et après, je suis rentré dans le dortoir et je suis allé prendre une douche. Et bien tu vois, Draco et moi, on s'est embrassé.

Il eut des étoiles dans les yeux en se souvenant du baiser.

-Il a des lèvres…. Et tu as vu la couleur de ses yeux ? L'argent le plus pur… Je suis accro Ka. Accro à ses lèvres, à ses yeux,à son corps tout entier !

Et pas qu'à son corps… Mais ça, il l'ignorait…

-Et cet abruti de Rogue est venu nous interrompre ! Tu te rends compte ?

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

-Pour dire à Draco d'aller voir Dumbledore à 8 heures ce matin. Tout ça parce qu'il est Préfet-en-Chef…

La Louve eut un sourire amusé devant le comportement de son ami. Il semblait beaucoup plus détendu depuis sa conversation avec sa mère de la veille… Et Draco… _« Il sera sans aucun doute un atout de poids… »_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Même jour, 21 heures, bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard._

Tout l'Ordre du Phénix était réuni dans le bureau du célèbre directeur. La plupart était debout, mais les membres les plus actifs, dont James, Lily, Sirius et Remus faisaient partis, étaient assis.

-Mais que fait Rogue ? pesta James. On attend plus que lui pour commencer.

Sirius haussa les épaules, sous le regard amusé de Remus.

-Severus est professeur James, fit tranquillement remarquer Lily. Il a sans doute encore des copies à corriger.

-Il peut le faire à un autre moment, ronchonna James avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

-Severus a des choses à organiser avec Alena et les deux Préfets-en-Chef, expliqua Remus.

-Je les ai laissé se débrouiller, déclara Rogue, adossé à la porte.

Il s'assit entre Remus et Lily, qui était à côté de James, qui était à côté de Sirius qui était à côté de Peter (**2**).

-Bien, fit Dumbledore avec un air réjoui. Puisque tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer la réunion.

Il promena son regard étincelant sur "ses soldats". Minerva surveillait les Maraudeurs avec réprobation, Lily avait de nouveau une étincelle de vie dans les yeux, Remus regardait Sirius avec malice tandis que James et Severus se foudroyaient du regard. Il y a des choses qui ne changeaient pas.

-Comme vous le savez, nous avons accueilli cette année deux nouveaux élèves et une nouvelle professeur. Alena Poliakoff a très aimablement accepté de donner des cours de Duel aux élèves de Poudlard. Il va sans dire que cela nous donne un atout considérable dans la lutte contre Lord Voldemort.

Severus fronça les sourcils. _« Je dis ou je ne dis pas la véritable identité d'Alena ? »_.

-Elle a amené de Durmstrang sa fille Kalia et son fils "adoptif", Harry Gaunt.

-D'excellents élèves, ajouta Remus. Surtout Mr Gaunt. Flitwick m'a dit qu'ils étaient capables de créer des Illusions de Griffon ou de Dragon...

-Ils sont sans nul doute très puissants, approuva Severus. Je ne connais personne qui soit capable de dissimuler son aura à cet âge.

-Et ils ont une essence magique, poursuivit pensivement le loup-garou, très particulière. La Magie noire est très présente dedans.

-C'est normal, déclara Albus, ils viennent de Durmstrang.

Les autres membres de l'Ordre hochèrent la tête.

-Professeur, commença Lily, j'ai une question.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi diable le Prince des Ténèbres et La Louve ont-ils cambriolés le Département des Mystères ? Il n'y a rien d'intéressant là-bas, n'est-ce pas ?

Le vieux sorcier remua, mal à l'aise.

-C'est au Département des Mystères qu'est la prophétie concernant Godric et Voldemort, lâcha-t-il. Mais le Prince et La Louve n'auraient pas pu la prendre, car il faut être le "sujet" d'une prophétie pour la prendre.

-Vous oubliez une chose monsieur le directeur, intervint l'espion, c'est que La Louve est une Élémentale. Elle a donc très bien pu prendre la prophétie.

Le vainqueur de Grindelwald fronça les sourcils.

-J'en doute. Lord Voldemort ignore où est cachée la prophétie et…

-Il sait que la prophétie était au Département des Mystères, coupa le directeur des Serpentards. Si elle tombe entre Ses mains, nous allons perdre un avantage considérable.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Severus. Elle ne tombera jamais entre Ses mains.

Severus eut un haussement de sourcils dubitatif mais se tut. Ils étaient prévenus.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Le lendemain, 00h30, salon dans les appartements de Severus Rogue, Poudlard._

Remus, Lily et Severus étaient installé autour de 3 tasses de café. Les deux hommes assis sur un canapé en cuir vert et Lily sur un fauteuil en cuir vert lui aussi. Les deux professeurs échangèrent un regard puis Severus commença :

-Tu voulais nous parler Lily ?

La rousse hocha silencieusement la tête, observant le feu.

-Est-ce qu'il est possible de survivre à un Avada Kedavra ?

L'ancien Serpentard grimaça.

-Je ne pense pas. Je ne dis pas que c'est impossible, mais que c'est très peu probable. En magie, rien n'est impossible. Pourquoi ?

Les deux ex-Griffondors échangèrent un regard complice.

-Nous pensons qu'Harry est encore vivant, déclara posément Remus.

-Harry… Potter ?

-Lui-même, répondit Lily. J'ai fait des recherches. Il semblerait que l'aîné de chaque famille sorcière Sang-Pur, comme les Potter, les Black ou les Malfoy, soit sous le coup d'un sort très ancien, le _Protezione__ di Amore_.

-La Protection de l'Amour ? répéta Severus avec perplexité.

-Oui. Il semblerait que lorsque le premier enfant est désiré et _aimé_, ce sort se mette en marche. Par contre, il semblerait qu'il ne marche que pour les personnes destinées à accomplir de grandes choses.

-Et pourquoi diable penses-tu que Harry est concerné par ce sort ?

La rousse lui fit un sourire malicieux.

-Parce qu'il a reçu un "rêve-message" de la part de l'Ordre de Nemesis, quoi d'autre ?

-Quoi !

* * *

_Le même jour, 8 heures, Salle de réunion, Quelque Part._

La salle était entièrement faite de pierre. Un trône en pierre était installé sur une estrade en pierre, surélevée de 7 marches. Des torches éclairaient la pièce d'une lueur angoissante. Une gigantesque balance en or était posé à la droite du trône. À la gauche du trône se tenait une énorme vasque de la taille d'un enfant remplie d'eau. Une seconde vasque plus petite, située à la gauche de la première, était remplie de flammes bleutées. Quatre fenêtres étaient installé sur le mur Est et donnaient sur une forêt. La fenêtre la plus à droite était ouverte.

Une femme se tenait sur le trône. Grande, mince, elle était vêtue d'une robe en soie dorée et portait un loup doré qui recouvrait tout son visage. Elle caressait du bout des doigts un chat noir qui dormait sur l'accoudoir gauche.

Face à elle se tenaient une trentaine de femmes vêtues d'une robe dorée en coton. Elles portaient des loups blancs, noirs, verts ou bleus selon leurs spécialités.

Soudain, un gigantesque aigle royal gris arriva dans la pièce. Il tournoya quelques instants au-dessus de l'assemblée puis se posa sur le poing droit de la femme du trône. Cette dernière le caressa un instant sous le bec puis détacha la lettre qu'il avait à la patte. Elle la lut, puis la jeta dans la vasque de feu.

Une femme portant un loup blanc s'approcha.

-Quelles sont les nouvelles Grande Prêtresse ?

-Il semblerait que le travail de notre espionne soit plus simple que prévue, Prêtresse de l'Eau. Si elle n'a pas été trop enthousiaste, la prophétie se déroulera selon nos plans.

Elle se leva brusquement, réveillant le chat qui poussa un feulement d'agacement.

-Faites prévenir nos agents de la Forêt Interdite. Il est grand temps qu'ils payent leur dette. Mesdemoiselles, l'Histoire est en route !

* * *

Fin ! La suite dans 15 jours, comme d'habitude ! 

**1** : Je sais, c'est guimauve et un peu cliché, mais bon… C'est mon premier slash vous savez !

**2** : Peter, le Retour… C'est vrai que je l'avais un peu oublié…

Si vous souhaitez taper l'auteur, tapez 1.

Si vous souhaitez menacer l'auteur de mille tortures, tapez 2.

Si vous souhaitez encourager l'auteur, tapez 3.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur de veiller à sa santé (menaces de mort prises au sérieux), tapez 4.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur qu'elle est merveilleuse (merci les chevilles), tapez 5.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur que vous voulez la suite, tapez 6.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur qu'elle a bien fait de se dépêcher, tapez 7.

Si vous souhaitez demander l'auteur en mariage pour avoir la suite en exclu, tapez 8.

Pour dire tout cela, c'est le petit bouton "go" à droite de "submit review".

Grosses bises et à bientôt

Cass


	9. La Prophétie

**Titre : **L'Héritier (titre qui a été trouvé par une copine)

**Auteur : **Moua

**Rating : **T et le restera.

**Genre : **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Couples : **HP/DM, SS/SB, les homophobes, du vent !

**Résumé : **UA : À l'âge de 6 ans, Harry Potter est négligé par ses parents, Aurors célèbres de leur époque, pour son petit frère Godric, nommé Sauveur par une prophétie mal interprétée, l'Histoire changea. Et quand Voldemort décida de faire de l'enlever pour faire de lui son Héritier, Harry se sentit trahi par ses parents et secourut par son seul point de salut : Voldemort. Cependant Harry n'est pas fait pour être le Prince des Ténèbres et il devra choisir, pendant sa 7ème année à Poudlard entre Ténèbres et Lumière.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Rowling, sauf certains de ma composition.

Blabla de l'auteure :

Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre !

Caella, Aurora, mushu merci pour vos reviews. Si vous voulez que je vous réponde, laissez-moi votre adresse mail.

Petite précision : **Je ne prends pas en compte les Horcruxes de Voldemort dans ma fic !**

CECI EST UN SLASH ! PAR CONSÉQUENT, JE DEMANDE À TOUS CEUX QUE ÇA CHOQUE/REBUTE/DÉGOUTE DE BIEN VOULOIR CLIQUER SUR LE LIEN PRÉCÉDENT ET DE QUITTER CETTE FIC MERCI.

**J'INTERDIS FORMELLEMENT À QUICONQUE D'UTILISER KALIA POLIAKOFF ! CE PERSONNAGE M'APPARTIENT DU DÉBUT À LA FIN !**

Bonne lecture

Cass

_« Pensées »_

_-Fourchelangue _si le texte est normal sinon c'est l'inverse

"Télépathie

**ATTENTION ! LIME DANS CE CHAPITRE !**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : La Prophétie

_Jeudi 11 septembre, 19 heures 30, salon des appartements des Préfets-en-Chef, Poudlard._

Kalia, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Blaise, Théo, Pansy et Millicent étaient assis en cercle dans le salon des Préfets-en-Chef.

-Reprenons, fit Hermione. Ça fait une semaine que Draco et Harry ne se parlent plus. C'est quand même problématique.

-Sur, approuva Pansy. Ils sont côte à côte dans la plupart des cours, font partie de la même maison et dorment dans le même dortoir.

-Et on vous parle pas de l'ambiance dans le dortoir ! rajouta Théo. C'est horrible !

-Mais pourquoi se font-ils la tête ? demanda Ginny. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Les deux garçons de Serpentard échangèrent un regard gêné. Ils restèrent silencieux. Kalia ricana.

-On voit bien que vous n'êtes pas des Griffondors ! leur lança-t-elle moqueusement.

Elles se tourna vers les Griffondors et les deux filles de Serpentard.

-Jeudi dernier, Harry et Draco se sont embrassés dans la salle de bain de leur dortoir.

-Quoi !

Le cri provint de 6 personnes différentes.

-Comment es-tu au courant ? l'interrogea Neville.

La blonde haussa les épaules.

-'Ry me l'a dit le lendemain. Il m'a aussi dit que Rogue les avait interrompus.

-Rogue ? s'exclamèrent les Griffondors.

-C'est une blague ? ajouta Ron.

-Non. Et même qu'il leur a demandé ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, expliqua Théo. Ils se sont séparés à ce moment. Harry, qui était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette, s'est retourné quand il allait sortir, a demandé à Rogue pourquoi il les interrompait…

-Et sa serviette s'est fait la malle à ce moment, termina Blaise. Mais le problème, c'est que Draco a dit à Harry qu'il considérait ce baiser comme une erreur.

Un silence s'installa. Pansy eut un claquement de langue agacé.

-Si vous voulez mon avis, Draco à dit ça pour se protéger. Je pense qu'il a peur de faire les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Corner.

Les autres Serpentards hochèrent la tête.

-Harry fera attention, grogna Kalia. S'ils doivent avoir une relation, Harry mettra les choses au point au début.

Les adolescents restèrent silencieux.

-Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, déclara posément Kalia en se penchant vers les autres.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au groupe pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien l'attention de tout le monde.

-Pansy et Blaise, vous allez devoir cuisiner Draco pur qu'on sache ce qu'il pense d'Harry et d'une éventuelle relation qu'il pourrait avoir avec lui. Prévenez-nous dès que vous avez du nouveau.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Même jour, 20 heures 30, Grande Salle, Poudlard._

Tous les élèves de Poudlard dînaient bruyamment. La veille, leur vénéré (mais pas pour tous) directeur leur avaient demandé d'être tous présents à ce dîner donc…

À ce moment, Albus Dumbledore, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-Chef et Empêcheur-de-Devenir-le-Maître-du-Monde selon l'Oncle Voldy se leva de son siège. Vêtu d'une jolie robe bleu nuit avec des étoiles et des lunes phosphorescentes, il ouvrit la bouche :

-Mes chers élèves, fit-il en promenant son regard pétillant de malice, synonyme d'emmerdes et de Doloris pour les Mangemorts, j'ai l'immense joie de vous annoncer la création d'un club d'Escrime, animé par le professeur Poliakoff !

Un ange passa. Puis un second. Puis un troupeau d'éléphants en train de danser la rumba. Et enfin Lord Voldemort en tutu rose faisant des pointes.

Harry regardait Alena, interloqué, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. Un club d'Escrime ? En plus du cours de Duel ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

-Le club aura lieu tous les lundis et tous les jeudis ! Mais vous devrez acheter votre propre épée si vous souhaitez vraiment y participer !

* * *

_Jeudi 2 octobre, 21 heures, salon des appartements des Préfets-en-Chef, Poudlard._

Kalia, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Blaise, Théo et Pansy étaient de nouveau assis en cercle dans le salon des Préfets-en-Chef.

-Récapitulons, déclara Hermione. Harry veut coucher avec Draco, mais c'est juste pour le sexe. Draco, lui, a du désir pour Harry mais a peur de s'engager.

-Ce qui veut dire que ça risque pas d'avancer, ronchonna Ginny. Draco devrait savoir que Harry est digne de confiance pourtant. Je veux dire, il se soucie de nous tous, et aide les Serpentards quand il y a un problème avec la bande de Potter.

Kalia secoua la tête.

-Cette histoire commence sérieusement à agacer 'Ry. Il est d'une humeur exécrable depuis plusieurs jours !

-Et il n'est pas le seul ! s'exclama Milli du pas de la porte.

Son arrivée fut saluer par des exclamations de joie. Elle se laissa lourdement tomber entre Neville et Pansy puis continua :

-Je reviens de chez Rogue. Le Prince des Ténèbres est horrible depuis 2 semaines ! Vous savez ce qu'il a fait à la famille du cousin des jumelles Patil ? Il l'a fait torturer pendant des heures, pour avoir des renseignements sur les Potter ! C'est horrible !

-Ce type est une ordure, cracha Théo. Qu'il crève !

Les autres acquiescèrent, insultant le Prince pendant plusieurs minutes puis se tournèrent vers Kalia, surpris de son silence.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Ka ? lui demanda presque timidement Ginny devant son visage fermé.

La blonde haussa les épaules.

-Je ne juge pas, se contenta-t-elle de répondre froidement.

Les adolescents la regardèrent, stupéfaits.

-Comment peux-tu cautionner les actes de ce type ? s'indigna Pansy.

Kalia la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne les cautionne pas. Si ça se trouve, le Prince a d'excellentes raisons d'être du côté de Voldemort.

-De toute manière, s'interposa Ginny qui voyait que la situation allait s'envenimer, ce n'est pas le sujet. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Harry et Draco ?

Différentes propositions fusèrent, mais aucune ne furent retenue.

-On les enferme dans une pièce et on attend qu'ils avouent qu'ils veulent coucher ensemble pour les libérer, proposa Hermione.

-C'est une bonne idée, déclara Pansy. Quel jour ? Et où ?

-Je dirais demain, dans la Salle sur Demande, vers 20 heures, proposa Kalia. Tout le monde est d'accord ?

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

-Je me chargerais d'amener Harry ici. Pansy, pourras-tu amener Draco ? demanda La Louve.

-Bien sur. Nous resterons ici, comme ça, s'il y a un problème, on sera sur place.

* * *

_Le lendemain, 19 heures 50, salle de Duel, Poudlard._

Harry et Godric s'entraînaient dans la salle de Duel. Le brun avait eu l'autorisation d'Alena sans même avoir besoin de se justifier. Le Gryffondor était bon en Duel, pour un sixième année. Mais pour le Sauveur, son niveau était pitoyable. Lily lui avait donné d'énormes grimoires contenant des formules qu'il avait apprises, mais il ne s'en était jamais servi.

Présentement, les deux frères étaient torses nus et couverts de sueur. Cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'ils "travaillaient" sans relâche et Godric commençait à fatiguer. Harry donna le signe de la fin du duel, et son petit frère s'écroula par terre, hors d'haleine.

-Je suis mort, gémit le roux.

Son frère aîné eut un ricanement taquin.

-Tu t'habitueras. Si tu veux battre des Mangemorts, et après Voldemort, il ne faut pas que tu sois épuisé après un simple entraînement comme celui-là. Mais bon, pour un débutant, tu te débrouilles bien.

Il marcha un petit peu.

-Bien sur, il faudra que tu demandes à ta mère de te renvoyer les grimoires contenant les sorts d'attaque et de défense.

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je vais les lire, et te faire une sélection des sorts qu'il faudra que tu apprennes. Suite à cela, on mettra un nouveau sort en pratique à chaque entraînement.

Il recommença à tourner en rond.

-Il faudrait également que tu t'inscrives au club d'Escrime d'Alena. Je t'entraînerais également à ce noble sort.

-Et quand penses-tu avoir le temps de le faire ? lui demanda Kalia, qui écoutait le monologue de son ami.

Les deux Potter se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante.

-Je lui donnerais les cours d'Escrime. Deux fois par semaine, le mardi et le jeudi.

Le brun hocha la tête.

-On va augmenter le nombre d'entraînement au Duel. Au lieu de deux fois par semaines, on va passer à trois : le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi.

Le Gryffondor fit la grimace.

-Et pour mes entraînements de Quidditch ?

Les deux Mages Noirs échangèrent un regard agacé.

-Tu choisis. Ou le Quidditch ou Duel et Escrime.

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils puis répondit :

-Je choisis Duel et Escrime.

-Bien. Je pourrais te passer une épée pour les premiers cours, mais il faudra que tu t'en achètes une rapidement, déclara Kalia.

Le roux hocha la tête pendant que la blonde se tournait vers son ami.

-Harry, Draco veut te parler. Il est dans sa chambre de Préfet-en-Chef.

Le brun hocha la tête.

-Godric, on se voit demain. D'accord ? demanda Harry en se rhabillant.

-Ok.

Les deux amis sortirent rapidement de la pièce. Ils parcoururent rapidement le trajet qui menait aux quartiers des Préfets-en-Chef, Harry étant préoccupé par la nouvelle.

Arrivés dans le salon après avoir prononcés le mot de passe (Errare humanum est), ils entrèrent dans le salon. Vide, évidemment.

Kalia se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

-Il est dans sa chambre. Vas-y.

Le Serpentard prit une profonde inspiration et entra dans la chambre de son fantasme sur pattes.

Kalia se tourna vers la porte entrouverte de la chambre de la Préfète-en-Chef. La bande sortit discrètement de la pièce et s'installa dans le salon. Blaise lança un sort de "Mur Transparent" puis se réinstalla par terre.

Dans la chambre du Préfet-en-Chef, les deux adolescents se regardaient. Harry prit la parole en premier :

-Kalia m'a dit que tu voulais me parler…

Le blond, face au brun, haussa un sourcil.

-Blaise m'a dit que tu voulais me parler.

Ils soupirèrent.

-Je suppose qu'ils voulaient que je te parle, commenta Draco avec détachement.

Son vis-à-vis hocha la tête.

-C'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle de bain du dortoir. Pourquoi as-tu dit que c'était une erreur ?

Le Malfoy détourna le regard.

-C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Corner ? insista Harry.

L'autre le regarda droit dans les yeux, sourcils froncés.

-Comment es-tu au courant ? demanda-t-il froidement d'une voix basse.

-Pansy m'a expliqué, le jour où les Gryffondors ont dansé la "danse des canards". Draco, pourquoi m'as-tu ça ? Tu as un copain ?

Il rebaissa les yeux.

-Je… Non. Harry, avant d'être avec Corner, j'ai couché avec pas mal de monde et beaucoup ont cru qu'il y avait des sentiments alors que c'était juste du sexe. Et lorsque j'étais avec lui, il m'a beaucoup fait souffrir.

Il leva son regard vers le brun, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

-Je ne tiens pas à subir une autre histoire de ce genre.

-Draco…

La voix du Prince des Ténèbres, étonnamment douce, mit un peu de baume au cœur du Sang-Pur.

-Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te faire souffrir ? Tu n'as donc pas plus d'estime pour moi ?

Le blond baissa la tête et recommença à mordiller sa lèvre devant le ton blessé du Serpentard.

-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que…

Le brun se posta face à lui et releva sa tête à deux doigts.

-Dis-moi Draco…

-Je…J'ai eu peur de souffrir, d'être blessé à nouveau. Je crois que j'ai paniqué…

Il y eut un silence dans les deux pièces.

-J'ai envie d'avoir de nouvelles relations, mais…

Harry le fit s'asseoir sur le lit et s'installa à côté de lui.

-Tu fais un blocage. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est que tu es une relation purement sexuelle avec quelqu'un pour ensuite pouvoir sortir avec une nouvelle personne.

Le blond hocha la tête. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux pendant un bon quart d'heure, avant que le Sang-Pur reprenne la parole :

-Tu… Ça te dirais de coucher avec moi ? proposa-t-il au brun en devenant cramoisi.

Le dit-brun, stupéfait, resta silencieux. Son fantasme ambulant, se méprenant sur son silence, commença à dire d'une voix un peu déçue :

-Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas. Après tout, tu as peut-être envie d'être avec quelqu'un et…

Harry lui mit une main sur la bouche.

-Je serais ravi, Draco.

Ce dernier releva les yeux vers lui, les yeux reconnaissants et pleins d'espoir.

-C'est vrai ? murmura-t-il d'une petite voix. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Le brun rit légèrement.

-Je ne te le proposerais pas si ça me dérangeait Dray.

-On commence quand ? demanda innocemment l'ex-Aspirant.

-Maintenant ? proposa tout aussi innocemment le Prince des Ténèbres.

Les deux Serpentards se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, puis Harry se pencha vers Draco, juste assez près pour sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres.

-Maintenant, approuva l'autre en relevant légèrement la tête, juste assez pour sentir les lèvres du Mage Noir sur les siennes.

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques secondes, puis Harry pressa un peu plus ses lèvres contre celles de son Serpent préféré. Celui-ci entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, laissant la langue d'Harry venir à la rencontre de la sienne. Celle du brun toucha la sienne timidement puis plus malicieusement. Les deux langues jouèrent une danse millénaire, un combat sans vainqueur et sans vaincu. Ils se séparèrent au bout de plusieurs minutes, hors d'haleine. Front contre front, ils dévisagèrent le visage de l'autre.

Dans le salon, le petit groupe se regardait avec gêne.

-On devrait peut-être arrêter de les espionner, proposa Hermione, cramoisie.

Personne n'accepta.

Dans la chambre du Préfet-en-Chef, les deux adolescents s'observaient.

-On va plus loin ? demanda Draco.

-Tu es prêt ? s'enquit Harry.

Le blond eut un sourire amusé.

-Si je ne l'étais pas, je ne te le proposerais pas.

Ils sourirent.

Délicatement, Harry ôta la robe de son "camarade" préféré. Puis, prit d'une soudaine frénésie, il allongea le blond sur le lit, s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses et lui retira son pull, sa chemise, ses chaussettes et ses chaussures en un clin d'œil. Il émit un sifflement appréciateur à la vue du torse pâle et musclé de son presque-plus futur amant. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il était torse nu alors que le brun était toujours complètement habillé. Il se releva et ôta la robe du brun rapidement, puis son pull, sa chemise, caressant ses abdos bronzés au passage, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Il attrapa la cravate du nouveau et l'embrassa avec passion. _« Décidément, j'adore le chocolat ! » _Mais le plus bronzé des deux rallongea l'autre.

-Reste tranquille petit Dragon ou je vais devoir sévir, ronronna-t-il.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça, répliqua son quasi-plus-du-tout futur amant.

Harry enleva tranquillement la ceinture du pantalon du blond, puis son pantalon, prenant soin de ne pas toucher son boxer. Il gémit devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : un Draco Malfoy en boxer de soie verte, les bras en croix, et une excitation relativement importante si on regardait la bosse qui déformait le boxer.

Mais son petit Dragon n'appréciait pas du tout d'être en boxer alors que le brun était encore en pantalon. Il inversa donc les positions d'un coup de rein. Il sourit devant le spectacle et déshabilla rapidement le brun, ne lui laissant que son boxer. Il embrassa rapidement le brun, bloqua ses poignets d'une main et lassa la seconde descendre jusqu'au boxer de son amant.

-Passons aux choses sérieuses, ronronna-t-il.

Il posa sa main sur le boxer et sourit en mesurant l'excitation du brun.

Dans le salon, la chaleur avait brutalement augmenté de plusieurs degrés.

-Je crois qu'on va couper le sort et aller dîner, marmonna Kalia, cramoisie. Je ne tiens pas à en voir plus !

Tous acquiescèrent et partirent quasiment en courant.

* * *

_Samedi 4 octobre, 21 heures 30, salle de réunion, QG de Lord Voldemort._

Tous les Mangemorts étaient réunis. Lord Voldemort, vêtu d'une robe verte émeraude et aux fils argentés, se tenait sur son trône. Le Prince des Ténèbres, vêtu pour sa part d'une pantalon, d'une chemise, d'une paire de bottes, d'une robe et d'une masque noir était assis sur le trône de gauche. Sa louve Imala était assise à sa gauche, sa pantigra Calypso était allongée à ses pieds sous sa forme la plus grande, son serpent Scandra était enroulée autour de son avant-bras droit et son aigle Rowena était perchée sur son trône. La Louve était vêtue exactement comme le Prince, mais en blanc. Son loup Zao était assis à ses côtés, et son aigle Mercure était perché sur son épaule droite.

Voldemort déclara soudain d'une voix froide :

-Comme vous le savez, plusieurs d'entre nous vont rendre une petite visite à Sirius Black pendant que les autres iront attaquer l'Allée des Restaurants de Londres.

Il promena son regard écarlate sur l'assemblée silencieuse.

-Bellatrix, Lucius, Rosier et Wilkes, vous nous accompagnerez chez Black. Rodolphus, Rabastan, Avery, Dolohov, McNair, Crabbe et Goyle, vous vous occupez de l'Allée des Restaurants. Severus, tu vas t'occuper des potions que je t'ai demandées. En route.

Tous obéirent.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, la petite troupe commandée par Le-Plus-Grand-Mage-Noir-du-Siècle, secondé par le Prince des Ténèbres et La Louve se dirigeait vers le petit manoir de Sirius Black. 

Il y avait encore de la lumière dans le salon.

Jedusort Junior fit signe à ses Mangemorts de passer par la cuisine. La Louve fit fondre la vitre. Ils entrèrent discrètement dans le manoir. Le Grand Méchant les guida et Sirius se retrouva rapidement avec la lame de l'épée du Prince des Ténèbres sur la gorge.

-Un geste et je t'égorge Black, déclara posément le Mage Noir.

L'Animagus resta silencieux. Pétrifié, il observa le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'installer dans le fauteuil en face du sien, ses Mangemorts derrière lui. Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit le Prince qui s'était installé dans le fauteuil situé à sa droite, La Louve derrière lui.

-Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il froidement.

-Des informations, bien sur, répondit négligemment Tom. Que sais sur Godric Potter ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils et décida de jouer la carte de l'ignorance.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, _Milord_.

-De son entraînement, bien sur. Quoi d'autre ?

L'ex-Gryffondor resta impassible extérieurement.

-Vous ne saurez rien.

Un sourire cruel naquit sur les lèvres du Plus-Grand-Psychopathe-Du-Moment.

-J'ai les moyens de te faire parler Black. Tu peux commencer, annonça-t-il à son Héritier.

Ce dernier se leva félinement, avança jusqu'à l'armoire qui contenait toutes les photos de Sirius, l'ouvrit, les observa puis en choisit une. Elle représentait les quatre membres de la famille Potter, Remus et Sirius en train de pique-niquer sur la pelouse du manoir Potter. La photo avait été prise avant la révélation de la prophétie.

Le Prince se retourna vers l'Auror. Il posa, ou plutôt jeta, sur la table et sortit sa baguette.

-Il serait dommage qu'une telle photo flambe, n'est-ce pas Black ? lui demanda-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le regard du brun allait de la photo à la baguette.

-Qui ne dit mot consent, persifla-t-il en brûlant un coin de la photo.

Sirius laissa passer un gémissement.

-Vous pouvez la faire brûler, je ne dirais rien, annonça-t-il froidement en regardant Voldemort.

-Puisque tu le dis, conclut le Mage Noir sadiquement. Poursuis, je t'en prie, fit-il en direction de son disciple.

Ce dernier brûla un autre coin de la photo. Le Gryffondor commençait à devenir de plus en plus nerveux. Quand ils auraient brûlé cette photo, ils continueraient avec une autre, puis une autre, et encore une autre… Et viendrait un moment ou ils tomberaient sur les photos de son amant… Il serait démasqué et torturé… Sirius sentit une sueur froide couler dans son dos.

-La seule chose que je vais vous dire, annonça-t-il avec mépris, c'est que Godric est sans aucun doute plus puissant que votre précieux Prince.

Il les regarda froidement.

-Vous n'avez aucune chance face à lui.

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du Prince et de La Louve.

-Tu vois que tu peux coopérer, quand tu veux, susurra Harry.

Lord Voldemort se leva et partit, ses Mangemorts le suivant comme des petits chiens… Ce qu'ils étaient, par ailleurs… Du moins pour la plupart…

Quand il ne resta plus que Sirius, Harry et Kalia, l'ambiance se refroidit brusquement.

-Heureusement pour toi que mon père n'a pas pratiqué la légilimencie, fit remarquer le brun. Ton amant pourrait dire adieu à la vie dans d'atroces souffrances…

Sirius se leva et se posta dos à la cheminée.

-Et pourquoi dissimulez-vous ça ?

Les deux amis levèrent un regard impénétrable vers lui.

-Nous ne sommes pas des brutes sans cœur, répondit simplement Kalia. Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux pas révéler… Dans l'intérêt général…

Et ils transplanèrent sur ces simples paroles.

Sirius récupéra la photo et l'observa : Harry avait entièrement disparu sous les flammes…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Même jour, 22 heures, salon des appartements de Lord Voldemort, QG de Lord Voldemort._

Tom, Harry et Kalia étaient réunis dans le salon privé du premier. Nagini somnolait devant le feu, Imala et Zao aux pieds de leur maître respectif, Calypso sur les genoux d'Harry sous sa forme de chat et les deux aigles étaient partis voler.

Une petite boîte en bois était posée sur la table basse. Ouverte, elle renfermait un globe de verre qui contenait la prophétie.

-Enfin, murmura Voldy.

Il brisa la sphère sous les oreilles et les yeux attentifs des deux jeunes. Une frêle silhouette faite de volutes de fumée s'éleva et commença à parler :

**Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres**

**Né de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié**

**Un garçon d'émeraude, d'or et de sang se lèvera**

**Second dans la lignée, héritier des Contraires…**

**Né dans la mort et le sang**

**Élevé dans les Ténèbres**

**Le retour à la Lumière se fera**

**Grâce à l'action de quatre amours différents…**

-C'est tout, murmura Harry lorsque la silhouette fut dissoute. Et ça cadre…** Un garçon d'émeraude **: les yeux de maman…** d'or et de sang **: les bijoux trempés dans le sang des Potter que mon père lui a donné quand il est né…** Second dans la lignée, héritier des Contraires** : le second fils d'un Sang-Pur et d'une Sang-de-Bourbe…** Né dans la mort et le sang** : ma mère a failli mourir de son accouchement, elle a fait une hémorragie… **Élevé dans les Ténèbres** : ça cadre avec ce qu'on fait…

Il leva les yeux vers les deux personnes qui l'écoutaient attentivement.

-Godric est bien le Sauveur, murmura-t-il.

* * *

_Mardi 7 octobre, 7 heures 45, balcon des appartements privés de la Grande Prêtresse, Quelque Part._

Le soleil se levait et éclairait de ses rayons lumineux le balcon situé au 7ème étage d'un château. Une femme, ayant de long cheveux noirs détachés et des yeux en amandes mordorés était vêtue d'une chemise de nuit et d'un peignoir en soie doré, portant un masque également en soie dorée qui laissait apparaître la partie inférieure du visage se tenait dessus. Elle tenait à la main une lettre et une feuille de parchemin. Deux verres et une carafe en or étaient posés sur la rambarde finement ouvragée.

Soudain, une silhouette apparue aux côtés de la femme qui ne manifesta aucun signe d'étonnement.

La silhouette était une femme, vêtue d'une combinaison en cuir noir très moulante, et portait un masque de soie noire qui laissait apparaître la partie inférieure du visage et deux yeux noirs. Seul sa tête et ses cheveux noirs noués en tresse étaient visibles.

-Je vois que tu es venue, déclara simplement la Grande Prêtresse.

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, ironisa sa visiteuse. Je vais bien, merci de te soucier de ma santé, et le voyage s'est bien passé, merci.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la femme en robe.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je poserais les questions puisque tu y réponds sans elles.

-Gna, gna, gna, fit la visiteuse en lui tirant la langue. Je vois que tu es toujours aussi agaçante.

Un même sourire amusé apparut sur le visage des deux femmes, et elles se tombèrent dans les bras en riant aux éclats.

-Tu as fais vite pour venir, commença la plus "agaçante" des deux.

-Voyons, ma chère Grande Prêtresse, tu que je ne manquerais les occasions de te voir pour rien au monde ! Et je dois avouer que ton message était assez énigmatique…

-C'était fait exprès, ma chère Shadow. Tu sais que notre Ordre est très impliqué dans la lutte contre Voldemort.

Elle poussa un soupir et continua.

-Le 14 juillet 1985, une de nos voyantes a fait une prophétie qui concernant le Sauveur.

Elle lui tendit la feuille de parchemin. Shadow la lut et émit un petit sifflement.

-C'est impressionnant… Et j'avoue que le fait que le nom de l'Ordre soit nommé ne me plaît q'à moitié…

-C'est pour ça que nous avons envoyé des Figeurs. Lorsque Sybille Trelwaney a fait sa prophétie, une semaine plus tard, un Figeur était présent. Dumbledore ne connaît donc que les deux premières parties de la prophétie.

-Et ça vaut mieux. Tiens, lis la lettre que mon espionne chez Voldemort m'a envoyé.

Shadow obtempéra.

-Heureusement que les Figeurs étaient là, conclut-elle après avoir lu la feuille. Qui est-ce ?

-Cassiopée. Tu la connais forcément, c'est le bras droit d'Orion. C'est elle qui est sensée le ramener du bon côté.

-Je ne connais qu'une Cassiopée chez Voldemort et ça m'étonnerais que tu parles d'elle.

Un sourire malicieux éclaira le visage de la prêtresse.

-Et à qui penses-tu ?

L'autre femme lui murmura un nom à l'oreille.

-C'est bien d 'elle dont il s'agit, indiqua celle aux yeux mordorés.

-Quoi !

-Oui.

-Alors ça veut dire que cette prophétie concerne Orion.

-Oui. Et en parlant d'Orion, tu sais que Cassiopée le surveille. Elle ne peut donc pas espionner Voldemort en même temps. J'aurais besoin de toi pour ce rôle.

-J'en étais sûre, soupira son interlocutrice. Heureusement pour toi que Tom m'a envoyé un hibou pour des missions nécessitant mes talents.

-Parfait !

-N'est-ce pas ?

Les deux femmes se sourirent. La Grande Prêtresse remplit les deux verres d'eau de cristal et en donna un à Shadow.

-Je propose que nous trinquions à la réussite de nos projets ! déclara cette dernière.

Les deux verres tintèrent.

-Santé !

* * *

Fin ! Et la suite ne sera pas dans 15 jours, mais un peu plus tard, le 19 je pense. Pourquoi ? Parce que je pars en Allemagne mardi et je ne reviendrais que le 17 ! 

Et ne me jugez pas trop sévèrement pour le lime, c'est mon premier…

Si vous souhaitez taper l'auteur, tapez 1.

Si vous souhaitez menacer l'auteur de mille tortures, tapez 2.

Si vous souhaitez encourager l'auteur, tapez 3.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur de veiller à sa santé (menaces de mort prises au sérieux), tapez 4.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur qu'elle est merveilleuse (merci les chevilles), tapez 5.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur que vous voulez la suite, tapez 6.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur qu'elle a bien fait de se dépêcher, tapez 7.

Si vous souhaitez demander l'auteur en mariage pour avoir la suite en exclu, tapez 8.

Pour dire tout cela, c'est le petit bouton "go" à droite de "submit review".

Grosses bises et à bientôt

Cass


	10. Orion, Cassiopée & Shadow

**Titre : **L'Héritier (titre qui a été trouvé par une copine)

**Auteur : **Moua

**Rating : **T et le restera.

**Genre : **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Couples : **HP/DM, SS/SB, les homophobes, du vent !

**Résumé : **UA : À l'âge de 6 ans, Harry Potter est négligé par ses parents, Aurors célèbres de leur époque, pour son petit frère Godric, nommé Sauveur par une prophétie. Et quand Voldemort décide de faire de l'enlever pour faire de lui son Héritier, Harry se sentit trahi par le manque de réaction de ses parents et secourut par son seul point de salut : Voldemort. Cependant Harry n'est pas fait pour être le Prince des Ténèbres et il devra choisir, pendant sa 7ème année à Poudlard entre Ténèbres et Lumière.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à Rowling, sauf certains de ma composition.

Blabla de l'auteure :

Nini, mushu et lola merci pour vos reviews. Si vous voulez que je vous réponde, laissez-moi votre adresse mail.

Petite précision : **Je ne prends pas en compte les Horcruxes de Voldemort dans ma fic !**

CECI EST UN SLASH ! PAR CONSÉQUENT, JE DEMANDE À TOUS CEUX QUE ÇA CHOQUE/REBUTE/DÉGOUTE DE BIEN VOULOIR CLIQUER SUR LE LIEN PRÉCÉDENT ET DE QUITTER CETTE FIC MERCI.

**J'INTERDIS FORMELLEMENT À QUICONQUE D'UTILISER KALIA POLIAKOFF ! CE PERSONNAGE M'APPARTIENT DU DÉBUT À LA FIN !**

Bonne lecture

Cass

_« Pensées »_

_-Fourchelangue _si le texte est normal sinon c'est l'inverse

"Télépathie"

**ATTENTION ! MINI LIME !**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Orion, Cassiopée & Shadow

_Vendredi 24 octobre, 23 heures, chambre du Préfet-en-ChefPoudlard._

La chambre était très simple. Une cheminée de marbre noir, deux fauteuils en cuir vert, une petite table en chêne accompagnée de deux chaises du même bois, deux portes en hêtre, une qui donnait sur la salle de bain commune et l'autre sur la salle commune. Deux grandes fenêtres donnaient sur la Forêt Interdite et une partie du lac. Le lit, à baldaquin, était en acajou, avec des draps de soie verte et deux oreillers en plume d'oies sauvages.

Deux personnes étaient allongées dans le lit. Lit qui, précisons-le, était tout défait : les deux oreillers s'étaient retrouvés par terre, pendant que les draps disaient bonjour au plancher. Les deux personnes en question étaient aussi différentes que le jour et la nuit : l'un était blond, avec des yeux gris et travaillait à la chute de Lord Voldemort. L'autre avait des cheveux d'un noir d'encre et des yeux vert émeraude. Lui, il travaillait du côté de Lord Voldemort. Enfin, pour le moment, là n'était pas le problème. Le problème était plutôt : on dort ou on recommence ? Car la question titillait les deux garçons allongés côté à côté, le souffle court. On dirait pas, mais trois fois de suite après une semaine de cours, c'est crevant !

-Harry ? marmonna pensivement Draco en regardant par la fenêtre, on recommence ?

-Encore ? répondit le brun. Dray, tu sais que je t'adore, et que j'adore avoir ce genre de relations avec toi, mais il faut dormir !

-Je sais, je sais, fit pensivement le blond en regardant par la fenêtre dont les volets n'étaient pas fermés.

Il se leva du lit et s'assit sur le rebord, observant les étoiles, frêles et silencieuses conseillères. La Lune et les Étoiles, les seules, sans doute, à connaître les secrets de Voldemort et du Prince. Il fronça les sourcils : pourquoi donc pensait-il à ces deux assassins après les heures qu'il venait de passer ? Ce n'était quand même pas parce que Rogue était parti aux premières lueurs du jour ce matin, appelé en urgence par le Maître ? Si ?

-Draco ? l'appela, somnolant, son amant. Il y a un problème ?

Le silence lui répondit. Surpris, et un peu agacé, il se leva et se posta juste derrière le blond.

-Draco…

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses du Prince des Ténèbres ? lui demanda-t-il en tournant son regard troublé vers lui.

Harry retint de justesse une grimace. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de poser une question pareille ! Il décida de rester silencieux. C'est moins dangereux.

-Moi, reprit le Sang-Pur, je trouve que ce type ne mérite même de vivre. C'est un assassin, un homme qui serait prêt à tuer ses parents pour la moindre miette de pouvoir. Mais peut-on seulement appeler ce genre d'être un homme ? Il n'hésite pas à torturer pour avoir des renseignements. C'est un monstre.

Le tout, prononcé d'une voix égale, fit froncer les sourcils dudit Prince. D'accord, il n'avait peut-être pas des méthodes très… _orthodoxes_, mais au moins, il ne faisait pas ça gratuitement. Faut pas pousser non plus !

-Est-ce qu'il a déjà violé quelqu'un ? s'enquit le brun. Parce que, s'il ne l'a pas fait, ce n'est pas un monstre.

-Tu crois ? fit Draco avec surprise. D'accord, il n'a jamais torturé qui que ce soit, mais il a sans doute laissé cette… _tâche_ à des Mangemorts. Il ne tient pas à salir son sang.

-Ou alors il n'aime peut-être pas l'idée du viol. Tout le monde dit que l'acte maléfique suprême, c'est l'assassinat, mais à mon avis, ça serait plutôt le viol. La mort finira forcément par arriver un jour ou l'autre, quoi que puisse en penser le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tandis que le viol, lui…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais l'expression dégoûtée qui s'installa sur son visage laissait voir ce qu'il pensait de cette _chose_. Lui tout entier, que ce soit Harry Gaunt ou le Prince des Ténèbres.

-Toi, tu penses ça, murmura l'autre garçon. Mais lui, ce foutu Prince, qu'est-ce qui te fais penser qu'il pense pareil que toi ? C'est un être mauvais.

Il soupira.

-Bien sur, tu ne l'a pas rencontré, et heureusement pour toi, mais moi…

Il frissonna soudainement.

-Je ne dis que je l'ai beaucoup fréquenté, et heureusement pour d'ailleurs ! Mais le peu de temps où nous étions au manoir, nous avons vu de quoi il était capable…

Sa voix laissa place à un chuchotement.

-Il fait des choses… Il a un niveau de magie impressionnant, même pour un mage noir ! Il est aussi puissant que Voldemort, et plus quand il est avec La Louve…

-Dans ce cas, ce n'est plus seulement lui, remarqua judicieusement la personne en question. C'est lui et La Louve.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! l'interrompit le "rescapé". Ils sont tout le temps fourrés ensemble ! Certains pensent même qu'ils couchent ensemble, tellement ils sont proches.

-Stupide idée, jugea Harry avec raison. Ceux qui pensent ça n'ont aucune notion de l'amitié. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont très proches qu'ils couchent forcément ensemble. C'est comme toi avec Pansy ou Blaise.

Le blond lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

-Tu as l'air d'en savoir long sur la question Harry, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme et posée.

Le brun n'eut aucune réaction suspecte visible de l'extérieur. _« Il faut que je fasse gaffe, ou il va finir par avoir des soupçons… »_

-C'est simplement mon point de vue.

-Humpf… Ce type, c'est le Mal à l'état pur.

Les sourcils d'Harry se levèrent avec incrédulité.

-Le Mal à l'état pur ? répéta-t-il avec incertitude. Tu es sur que tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

-Il est exactement au même niveau que Face-de-Serpent. Et vu que ce sale type est le Mal Personnifié…

Un grognement d'assentiment lui parvint.

_« Le Mal Personnifié… Il va être content quand je vais lui apprendre ça. C'est flatteur. »_

-Voldemort est la pire personne ayant existé en Angleterre. Et même dans toute l'Europe ! Te rends-tu compte qu'il a assassiné un gosse de 6 ans, simplement parce qu'il faisait partie de la famille Potter !

_« Pas vraiment, mais bon… s'il continue dans cette voie-là, je vais finir en martyr de la guerre ! »_

-Parce que toi, si tu avais eu devant toi l'un des membres de la famille de ton pire ennemi, tu ne l'aurais pas… _mis hors-service_ ?

-Bien sur que non ! s'indigna le Préfet-en-Chef. Je ne suis pas un assassin !

-Moi non plus. Et au fait, continua-t-il, pris d'une soudaine inspiration, qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu te retrouvais face au Prince en ce moment ?

-Je… je sais pas, répondit le blond, perplexe. Je suppose que je m'enfuirais pour prévenir les autres, si j'en ai la possibilité.

-Ok, approuva le-dit Prince.

Il s'approcha encore plus de son amant, cette petite discussion l'ayant parfaitement réveillé… Et pas que lui, d'ailleurs.

-Dis-moi Drac, ronronna-t-il en posant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du Sang-Pur, tu ne voulais qu'on continue notre _activité_ de tout à l'heure ?

Le jeune sorcier déglutit avec difficulté, se trouvant dans le même état que son amant.

-Je croyais que tu voulais dormir, réussit-il à articuler.

-Il ne faut jamais s'endormir en étant dans un état d'_excitation_, Alena me l'a toujours dit, expliqua-t-il en posant une main indiscrète dans le creux de la cuisse du garçon.

Il posa son front contre celui du blond, dont les yeux venaient de se voiler. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur les fesses musclées du brun _échauffé_.

-Alors je vais t'aider à perdre ton excitation, susurra-t-il sensuellement.

Et, en moins de temps qu'il ne faille pour l'écrire, il se retrouva adossé au mur à côté de la fenêtre, ses mains tenu au-dessus de sa tête par l'une du brun, pendant que l'autre s'occupait de son _petit_ problème d'excitation, alors qu'une paire de lèvres au délicieux goût de chocolat martyrisait son cou avec art.

-Harry… gémit-il, Harry, je crois que… je crois que je vais…

Un couinement très peu masculin lui échappa, alors qu'il se répandait dans la main du brun. Il inversa les positions d'un coup de rein, argumentant que :

-C'est pas juste que tu ne profites pas d'un superbe suçon…

Une fois son œuvre accomplie, il regarda le nouveau et proposa un :

-On se fait un nouveau round ?

Avec un sourire lubrique.

Le brun acquiesça, et nous laisserons là ces deux charmants jeunes hommes…

* * *

_Le lendemain, 15 heures 30, la bibliothèque, Poudlard._

Ginny était installé à la bibliothèque depuis deux bonnes heures. Sa table, recouverte de livres de Métamorphose, de plusieurs livres sur les protections magiques et du fameux _Protections oubliées : l'encyclopédie des enchantements runiques_ était positionnée en face de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rive avec les sapins du lac de Poudlard.

Un claquement de langue impatient résonna dans le silence de la pièce. La jeune rousse, furieuse de ne pas trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, chiffonna son papier et l'envoya dans la poubelle située à côté. Poubelle qui avala la feuille en émettant un rot de satisfaction. Et oui, il y avait des poubelles bruyantes dans la bibliothèque. On se demandait bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

-Alors ? fit Hermione en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, répondit calmement Ginny. Mais je ne suis pas sur…

Elle leva les yeux vers la Préfète-en-Chef :

-Si ce que j'ai trouvé est vrai…

Elle vérifia que personne ne les écoutait.

-Harry Potter serait encore vivant. Mais…

Les yeux d'Hermione se mirent à pétiller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé qui justifierait sa… survie ?

-Le _Protezione di Amore_. Un sortilège elfique. Il doit bien avoir 2 ou 3 millénaires.

La brune laissa échapper un glapissement.

-Deux ou trois mille ans ? C'est énorme !

-Pas tant que ça, jugea son amie. Quand on considère le nombre de fois ou il a été utilisé depuis que les sorciers vivent cachés des moldus, on pourrait croire qu'il est récent.

-Il n'était pas utilisé avant la séparation de nos deux mondes ? demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

-Rarement, répondit Ginny. Sept fois avant la Séparation. Après, une bonne quinzaine de fois en moins d'un millénaire, alors que pour les autres, c'était en plus de mille ans.

Hermione acquiesça.

-On connaît le nom des sept ?

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la plus jeune.

-Merlin, Viviane, Morgane et les Quatre Fondateurs.

L'autre resta silencieuse, pensive.

-Mais si c'est bien ce sortilège qui a été utilisé, il faudra qu'on pose des questions à Lupin, continua la jeune Poursuiveuse.

-Pourquoi ?

-Le _Protezione di Amore_ est un sortilège très particulier. Premièrement, ce n'est pas un sortilège à proprement parler mais plus un rituel. Deuxièmement, il y a beaucoup de conditions à remplir pour qu'il puisse être utilisé. Des conditions très particulières. Sans compter que la famille du "sujet" ignore, dans tous les cas connus, que la personne a subi un rituel du _Protezione_.

-Et quelles sont les conditions ?

La rousse fit la grimace.

-C'est là le problème. Il y a toute une liste très précise, mais elle est contenue dans un livre qui retrace l'histoire du _Protezione_. Ce livre, c'est le _L'Histoire du Protezione di Amore_. C'est un livre qui coûte cher, et que toutes les familles de Sang-Purs, sans aucune exception, ont dans leur bibliothèque. Et quand les familles ont plusieurs enfants, quand celui-ci part s'installer, son père lui offre un exemplaire de ce livre. Mes parents ont tous les deux leur exemplaire. En fait, dans la famille, il n'y a que Ron et moi qui n'en ont pas.

-Mais, si ce livre est si cher que ça, tes parents n'ont pas de problèmes pour…

-L'acheter ? Non. Toutes les familles de Sang-Purs payent un impôt sur ce que le gouvernement appelle 'le droit à la vérité'. Des familles comme les Malfoy ou les Potter ont un impôt élevé, alors que mes parents ne payent quasiment rien.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je suppose que c'est comme les impôts moldus. On paye en fonction de sa fortune.

-Y-a-t-il un exemplaire de ce livre à Poudlard ?

Un bruit les fit soudain se taire. Elles étaient sans nul doute dans le coin le plus reculé de la bibliothèque, et à côté d'étagères qui ne concernaient absolument pas la Métamorphose. Bref, si un élève, ou pire, un prof, les surprenait ici, elles étaient dans la mouise jusqu'au coup. Ce qui ne les arrangeait pas particulièrement.

-Je te dis que tu ne trouveras rien ici ! s'exclama avec agacement une voix basse.

Rogue. _« Et merde… »_ Songèrent les deux jeunes Gryffondores avec synchronisation.

-Poudlard a l'une des bibliothèque les mieux fournies d'Angleterre Severus ! rétorqua, toute aussi agacée, une seconde voix basse. On trouvera quelque chose ici !

Lupin. _« On est bien dans la merde, maintenant ! » _Pensèrent avec dépit les deux amies.

Les deux professeurs débouchèrent soudain devant la table, à leur grande stupéfaction et celle, moindre, de leurs deux élèves.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites là ? siffla hargneusement l'espion.

-On travaille, répondit Hermione. J'aide Ginny à faire sa Métamorphose.

-En utilisant des livres traitant des protections magiques ? fit Remus avec une voix amusée.

Les deux Gryffondores rougirent, mais restèrent silencieuses. Soupirants, les deux hommes s'assirent à leur table.

-Soyez sincères, jeunes filles. On ne va pas vous manger, continua le loup-garou.

-Du moins, pas pour le moment, ajouta Rogue.

Elles levèrent les yeux au ciel.

-Nos recherches ne vous regardent pas, professeurs.

Severus loucha sur les titres des livres.

-_ Protections oubliées : l'encyclopédie des enchantements runiques_. Et moi qui me demandais où était ce livre…

Il plongea son regard d'onyx dans celui, bleu, de Ginny.

-Que cherchez-vous dans ces livres ?

Elle le fixa avec détermination.

-Peut-on survivre à un Avada Kedavra professeur ?

-Il n'y a aucun cas connu, Miss Weasley. Pourquoi ?

Elle remua maladroitement sur sa chaise et finit par déclarer :

-Hermione et moi, on se demandait si Harry Potter aurait eut une chance de survivre.

Silence. Les deux professeurs échangèrent un regard, la même question flottant dans leur esprit : soupçonnaient-elles quelque chose ?

-Et pourquoi vous posez-vous cette question ? leur demanda Remus avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir.

-Ça, ça ne vous regarde pas, professeur, répondit tout aussi calmement Hermione. Nous avons nos raisons propres.

Un second silence s'installa. Le petit groupe se dévisagea, chacun essayant de deviner les raisons de l'autre. C'est sur cet échange de regard que Kalia arriva.

-Salut les filles ! Oh, bonjour professeurs, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers eux, les remarquant juste. Je dérange peut-être ?

-Non, bien sur, fit la brune.

-Tu as déjà fini ta _séance_ avec les mecs ? s'enquit Ginny.

-Ma… Ah, ça ! Oui, oui. Elle s'est bien passée, si tu veux tout savoir, expliqua la blonde. Tu devrais venir, toi aussi. Je suis sur que ça te profitera grandement.

Ginny eut un haussement d'épaule.

-Mes parents n'auraient pas les moyens de nous en payer une à tous les deux.

La russe eut un sourire désolé.

-Vous parlez de quoi ? demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

-Des leçons d'Escrime que je donne à Neville, Ron et Potter en plus du club. C'est tous les samedis, dans la salle de cours de ma mère, précisa-t-elle. Tu veux venir ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Si je suis la seule fille, ça ne sera pas marrant. Et puis, il faut payer une épée et c'est cher…

-C'est bien ce que je dis. Tu n'as qu'à venir avec Ginny. Et, poursuivit-elle en levant la main pour ne pas se faire interrompre, ne vous inquiétez pas pour les épées, je vous les offre. On aura qu'à dire que c'est votre cadeau de Noël.

Les deux autres la remercièrent d'un sourire.

-C'est très aimable à vous, Miss Poliakoff, fit remarquer Rogue d'une voix doucereuse.

La Louve planta son regard bleu nuit dans celui, noir d'encre, de l'espion.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je sors de Durmstrang que je ne peux pas être généreuse, professeur, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix polaire. _« Crétin ! »_

Le brun eut un mouvement de recul devant le regard et la réplique de son élève, pendant que Remus fronçait les sourcils. De nouveau cette sensation de doute… Pourquoi Alena était-elle venue à Poudlard seulement cette année ? Et pourquoi diable avait-elle adopté le jeune Harry Gaunt ? Et enfin pourquoi ce dernier ressemblait tellement à Harry Potter ? Physiquement, et surtout mentalement ? _« Il faut que je parle à Lily. »_

-Kalia est quelqu'un d'adorable professeur, ajouta Ginny. Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela vous pose problème qu'elle nous rende service, à Hermione et à moi.

-D'autant plus qu'avec Voldemort dans les parages, il faut vraiment connaître des méthodes de défense, compléta la brune. C'est vraiment une chance pour nous d'avoir _et_ un club _et_ des cours particuliers.

–Nous le savons Miss Granger, fit Lupin dans une tentative d'apaisement. _« Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée d'avoir commencé les recherches en journée. De nuit, on aurait été beaucoup plus tranquille ! »_

-De toute manière, nous allons vous laisser professeurs, conclut Ginny. Nous avons du travail qui nous attend.

Les trois filles repartirent, emmenant avec elles le fameux _Protections oubliées : l'encyclopédie des enchantements runiques_.

Severus se tourna vers son collègue.

-Cette fille me fait froid dans le dos.

-Kalia Poliakoff ?

-Elle-même.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est assez…

-Effrayante. Est-ce que tu as vu comment elle a réagi quand j'ai commencé à parler de sa "bonne action" ?

-Oui. Elle réagit un peu comme un loup qui se sent menacé. Elle attaque pour se défendre.

-Elle agit exactement comme quelqu'un qui cache quelque chose.

_« Et si c'était… Non, c'est impossible ! » _Songea l'espion en pâlissant violemment. (**1**)

-Severus ? Tout va bien ?

-J'ai eu une idée… Stupide, n'y pense plus. Retournons à nos recherches.

-Si tu le dis, fit Remus, clairement sceptique.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Le même jour, 23 heures 30, l'orée de la forêt devant l'aile Sud, QG de Lord Voldemort. _

Une silhouette se tenait à l'orée de la forêt. Son corps était entièrement recouvert d'une cape noire comme une nuit sans lune. Elle était vêtue d'une combinaison de cuir noir et d'une masque de coton, qui recouvrait la partie supérieure du visage mais laissait apparaître deux yeux en amande noirs. Un sourire inquiétant apparaissait sous le capuchon.

-Bien, bien, bien… Finalement, ça sera sans doute plus facile que prévu.

Les paroles, prononcées d'une voix satisfaite, planèrent quelques instants dans la nuit.

-Ils savent où se situe leurs intérêt…

Et, sur ces paroles, elle s'avança sur les terres du Manoir de Lord Voldemort. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour retrouver la fenêtre qui l'intéressait. Celle-ci était située au deuxième étage. L'_ombre _prit son élan, et grimpa sur le mur. Elle atterrit souplement sur la balcon bordé par une balustrade de marbre noir. Elle pénétra silencieusement dans la pièce puis :

-Shadow !

Se fit foncer dessus par un jeune homme portant un masque de soie noire et vêtu de son habituelle tenue : chemise et pantalon noir, recouverts par une robe verte émeraude qui la serra dans ses bras.

-Orion, mon poussin ! Comme tu as grandi ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui retournant la marque d'affection. Tu es devenu un homme maintenant, ajouta-t-elle en reculant légèrement pour l'examiner.

-Mon poussin ? répéta La Louve avec perplexité en murmurant. Mon poussin ?

Imala et Calypso ricanèrent doucement devant l'air incrédule/perplexe/sceptique de la jeune fille.

-C'est Shadow qui a appris à Orion l'art délicat du camouflage et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, expliqua L'Impuissant des Ténè… non, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un petit sourire (**2**). Elle a commencé à l'éduquer juste après ses 8 ans.

-Ah, d'accord… Je n'étais pas au courant, confessa Kalia.

-Je suppose que tu ne connais pas Cass', déclara joyeusement Harry. Donc je vais faire les présentations.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent face à face.

-Cass, je te présente Shadow, ma professeure de Camouflage-et-tout-ce-qui-s-y-rapporte, commença-t-il avec le sourire. C'est aussi celle que je considère comme ma grande sœur. Shadi, je te présente Cassiopée, La Louve, ma moitié sur le terrain. Je la considère comme mon double féminin, ajouta-t-il pour effacer son sourire moqueur. Il n'y a jamais rien eu de sexuel entre nous.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux de tes nuits trésor, déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil situé en face de celui de Tom.

Au pieds de ce dernier se trouvait Nagini, roulée en boule sur le tapis persan. Harry et Kalia étaient assis sur le canapé, leurs aigles perchés dessus et leurs loups à leurs pieds. Calypso était allongée sur le tapis, sous sa taille réelle, devant le feu de la cheminée en marbre, tandis que Scandra était allongée contre Nagini.

-Tu as mis du temps pour venir, commença le Lord Noir.

Shadow élimina le problème d'un geste négligent de la main.

-Je sais. Mais j'avais du matériel à récupérer, et une visite à faire.

Elle regarda Voldemort droit dans les yeux.

-Une visite que je ne pouvais pas, et ne voulais pas, rater. Elle était très importante pour moi.

-Je comprends, fit calmement le Mage Noir. Mais préviens-moi la prochaine fois, j'ai du mettre mes plans en suspens en attendant ton arrivée. Ça ne nous a pas beaucoup retardé mais je préfère éviter ce genre de… désagrément.

Shadow pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Je conçois facilement ton énervement. Mais, comme tu le sais, j'ai bon nombre de _missions_ de part l'Europe.

Ses yeux se plissèrent.

-Tu sais aussi que je ne lâche jamais un contrat avant de l'avoir fini pour un autre.

Le Seigneur Noir allait répliquer, mais fut prit de vitesse par son Héritier :

-Nous savons tout cela, Shadow. Le plus important est que tu sois venue sans encombre et… rapidement.

Sa moitié admira avec quel talent il désamorçait les crises.

-Orion a raison. Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison tu as fait appel à mes services à cette période ?

Voldemort se réinstalla confortablement dans son fauteuil.

-Il faudrait que tu me retrouves quelqu'un et que tu me le ramène. Mais attention, je le veux vivant et à peu près en bonne santé.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Et, de qui s'agit-il ?

-Severus Rogue.

Les sourcils de Shadow se froncèrent imperceptiblement.

-C'est un de tes Mangemorts, non ?

-Si. Il enseigne les Potions à Poudlard, et j'ai découvert ce matin même qu'il est en réalité espion pour le vieux fou.

Il se leva brusquement et partit se servir un verre de whisky. Il l'avala cul sec et s'en resservit un autre. Un air sombre avait prit place sur son visage.

-Je dois avouer que je suis déçu. Il m'avait toujours bien servi.

Il but tranquillement une gorgée.

-Et dire qu'il faisait partie de mes privilégiés.

Harry et Kalia échangèrent un regard, puis Harry décida de prendre les choses en main.

-Ce que mon père a oublié de te préciser, c'est qu'il ne le veut pas immédiatement. En fait, il faudrait d'abord que tu l'espionnes…

-Puis après, que tu lui envoie des lettres lui disant que tu savais ce qu'il faisait certains jours, à certaines heures…

-Lettres signées de la Marque des Ténèbres, bien sur !

-Et pour finir, que tu me l'amènes au début du mois de février.

-Pourquoi au début du mois de février ?

Un sourire sadique naquit sur les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Parce que.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Le lendemain, 1heure30, un couloir de l'aile Sud pas loin des appartements de La Louve, QG de Lord Voldemort._

La Louve marchait d'un pas vif dans le couloir. Vêtue d'une chemise et d'un pantalon noir, sous une robe blanche, portant son cher masque en soie blanche, elle faisait claquer les talons de ses bottes en cuir. Arrivée à un embranchement, elle sursauta en apercevant la silhouette de Shadow.

-Cassiopée, murmura cette dernière, je t'attendais.

-Et pourquoi ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle n'aimait pas la jeune femme, Elle se méfiait. Pourtant, son instinct lui criait de lui faire confiance.

-Je voudrais te parler.

-Et à quel sujet ?

-Harry.

Kalia se raidit.

-Qui ?

-Orion, si tu préfères.

La femme baissa la voix.

-On peut en parler dans un endroit plus… discret ? Je ne tiens pas à être surprise.

-Suivez-moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient installées devant deux verres de limonade dans le salon personnel de Kalia. Tranquillement assises sur des fauteuils en cuir, elles se jaugeaient du regard.

-Comme je te le disais tout à l'heure, je suis là pour te parler d'Orion, commença Shadow. Mais mieux vaut commencer par le commencement.

Elle poussa un soupir.

-J'ai été envoyé ici par les mêmes personnes que toi.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Un sourire amusé se glissa sur les lèvres de la plus vieille.

-Je crois que si, fit-elle en retirant son gant droit.

Et, sous les yeux stupéfaits de Cassiopée, un 'N' doré apparut sur le poignet de la brune.

-Tu… Vous…

-J'en fais partie, oui.

-Que faites-vous ici alors ?

-L'Ordre a jugé bon d'envoyer un autre espion chez Tom, puisque toi, tu es déjà occupé avec Orion.

-Et pour Rogue ?

-Je vais faire ce qu'on m'a demandé.

Elle sembla soudain se souvenir de quelque chose.

-Tu connais la prophétie ?

-Bah oui, comme Harry et Voldy.

-Voldy ?

-C'est plus court. Alors, à propos de la prophétie ?

-Pour faire court, Dumbledore, Tom, Harry et toi vous ne connaissez que les deux premières parties de la prophétie. Quand Sybille Trelwaney a fait sa prophétie devant Dumbledore, il y avait un Figeur.

-Pourquoi ?

-L'Ordre a eut la prophétie le 14 juillet 1985. Dumbledore l'a eut le 21 juillet. Et, vu le contenu, l'Ordre a décidé d'envoyer des Figeurs.

-Pourquoi ?

-Le nom de l'Ordre est mentionné dedans. Tiens, ajouta-t-elle en sortant une feuille de sa poche, voici les trois premières parties. La Grande Prêtresse ne voulait pas que j'en amène plus, si jamais j'avais eu une problème…

Kalia déplia la feuille et lu avec une attention accrue :

**Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres**

**Né de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié**

**Un garçon d'émeraude, d'or et de sang se lèvera**

**Second dans la lignée, héritier des Contraires…**

**Né dans la mort et le sang**

**Élevé dans les Ténèbres**

**Le retour à la Lumière se fera**

**Grâce à l'action de quatre amours différents…**

**L'amour Maternel pour pardonner au passé**

**L'amour Fraternel pour renouer avec sa famille et ses valeurs**

**L'amour de l'Amitié dans les plus sombres Ténèbres**

**Et l'Amour sincère et indestructible d'un cœur pur… **

-Et ben. Ça promet.

-N'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que tu aimerais avoir la suite ?

-Un peu que j'aimerais avoir la suite ! s'exclama-t-elle en relevant les yeux. Est-ce que tu sais s'il y a des informations sur la guerre ?

-Dans la dernière partie. Ils disent qui va gagner.

-Ah oui ? Et qui ?

-Je ne préfère pas te le dire, annonça Shadow, aux aguets. Je vais partir.

Elle se dirigea vers sa cape.

-Nous sommes appelées à nous revoir, Cassiopée.

-Je n'en doute pas, Shadow.

Cette dernière mit sa cape, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit, puis se retourna.

-As-tu une idée de l'amour de notre petit Orion ?

-Oui, confirma la blonde avec un drôle de sourire. Mais je préfère attendre avant de le dire.

-Dans ce cas… À la prochaine !

-À la prochaine.

* * *

**1** : Voici l'extrait concerné : _« Et si c'était… Non, c'est impossible ! » _Songea l'espion en pâlissant violemment. Qui est capable de deviner à qui pense notre vénéré prof de potions ? 

**2** : La formulation "L'Impuissant des Ténèbres" est tirée de la fic "La déclaration de guerre" de Jeconnais, traduite par Alixe et toute une équipe de traducteurs.

Voici donc le 10ème chapitre… Chiffre symbolique… C'est pourquoi je vous propose un petit pari : Chiche d'arriver à 300 reviews avant que je poste mon nouveau chapitre ? Celle, ou celui, qui sera le 300ème, ou après, aura droit à une autre partie de la prophétie !

La suite ce week-end, ou lundi…

Si vous souhaitez taper l'auteur, tapez 1.

Si vous souhaitez menacer l'auteur de mille tortures, tapez 2.

Si vous souhaitez encourager l'auteur, tapez 3.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur de veiller à sa santé (menaces de mort prises au sérieux), tapez 4.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur qu'elle est merveilleuse (merci les chevilles), tapez 5.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur que vous voulez la suite, tapez 6.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur qu'elle a bien fait de se dépêcher, tapez 7.

Si vous souhaitez demander l'auteur en mariage pour avoir la suite en exclu, tapez 8.

Si vous avez une idée sur l'identité de la mystérieuse personne à laquelle pensait Sevi, tapez 9. (avec le nom, bien sur !)

Pour dire tout cela, c'est le petit bouton "go" à droite de "submit review".

Grosses bises et à bientôt

Cass


	11. Interlude : Correspondances

**Titre : **L'Héritier (titre qui a été trouvé par une copine)

**Auteur : **Moua

**Rating : **T et le restera.

**Genre : **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Couples : **HP/DM, SS/SB, les homophobes, du vent !

**Résumé : **UA : À l'âge de 6 ans, Harry Potter est négligé par ses parents, Aurors célèbres de leur époque, pour son petit frère Godric, nommé Sauveur par une prophétie. Et quand Voldemort décide de faire de l'enlever pour faire de lui son Héritier, Harry se sentit trahi par le manque de réaction de ses parents et secourut par son seul point de salut : Voldemort. Cependant Harry n'est pas fait pour être le Prince des Ténèbres et il devra choisir, pendant sa 7ème année à Poudlard entre Ténèbres et Lumière.

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter et compagnie appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

Blabla de l'auteure :

Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Il est différent des autres, puisqu'il est sous forme de lettres.

Lothy, mushu, lola, merci pour vos reviews. Si vous voulez que je vous réponde, laissez-moi votre adresse mail.

Petite précision : **Je ne prends pas en compte les Horcruxes de Voldemort dans ma fic !**

CECI EST UN SLASH ! PAR CONSÉQUENT, JE DEMANDE À TOUS CEUX QUE ÇA CHOQUE/REBUTE/DÉGOUTE DE BIEN VOULOIR CLIQUER SUR LE LIEN PRÉCÉDENT ET DE QUITTER CETTE FIC MERCI.

**J'INTERDIS FORMELLEMENT À QUICONQUE D'UTILISER KALIA POLIAKOFF ! CE PERSONNAGE M'APPARTIENT DU DÉBUT À LA FIN !**

Bonne lecture

Cass

_« Pensées »_

_-Fourchelangue _si le texte est normal sinon c'est l'inverse

"Télépathie"

* * *

Interlude: Correspondances

_Vendredi 5 septembre_

_Mon doudou en sucre, _

_J'espère que tu vas bien, moi oui. Poudlard est vraiment un super château ! Il doit bien faire 7 ou 8 étages, sans compter les tours, comme celle d'Astronomie…_

_On a des très bons professeurs, comme celui de Potions, qui manie le sarcasme avec un art… Ou celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qui est… un loup-garou ! Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? La prof de Métamorphose, elle, est une Animagus, un chat. Et elle descend d'une vieille famille de Sang-Pur écossaise, les McGonagall. Elle, c'est la directrice-adjointe de l'école est la directrice de ma maison, Gryffondor ! _

_Harry, lui, est à Serpentard. C'est notre prof de Potions, le professeur Rogue, qui dirige cette maison. D'ailleurs, en parlant, il s'est déjà trouvé un compagnon de lit (ou presque) ! C'est vraiment un lapin… Son (futur) amant s'appelle Draco Malfoy, c'est le fils de Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy, tu sais, le Mangemort. Narcissa Malfoy est née Black, c'est la cousine de Sirius Black, tu sais bien, le parrain de Godric Potter._

_D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il est en 6ème année dans ma maison. Pour un Potter, c'est normal, me diras-tu. Et je t'approuve sans hésitation ! De plus, il a tout du Gryffondor de base : notes moyennes en cours, catastrophiques en Potions, draguant les filles, se prenant pour le centre de l'Univers et surtout, surtout, faisant des blagues stupides et immatures aux Serpentards ! Mais tu aurais dû voir ce qu'Harry a fait pendant la première blague de Potter ! Les Gryffondors se sont mis à danser et à chanter "la danse des canards" c'était hilarant !_

_Je te dis à bientôt mon doudou en sucre, là, j'ai un devoir de Potions à rendre et Rogue n'apprécie pas du tout les retards._

_Je te fais des gros bisous partout_

_Kalia._

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Mercredi 10 septembre _

_Mon petit lapin en chocolat,_

_Je suis très content d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Je vais bien, merci, mais la vie à Durmstrang est beaucoup moins amusante sans Harry et toi. Je me languis de ton absence, d'autant plus que bon nombre de filles me croient libre maintenant ! Je ne souhaite pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais Silvyana Remermoy en est vraiment une, de plaie…_

_Le nouveau prof de Duel est sympa, mais franchement insipide après 6 années passées en compagnie d'Alena… Et pour une fois, toute la classe est d'accord dessus ! _

_Harry s'est déjà trouvé une proie ? Remarque, ça ne m'étonne absolument pas… je me suis toujours dit qu'on devrait rajouter le signe 'lapin' dans le Zodiaque… Il lui aurait parfaitement convenu ! (Remarque, le lion n'est pas mal non plus : tu as déjà vu deux en train de s'accoupler ? C'est très… sexe !)_

_Je t'embrasse très très fort derrière l'épaule mon lapinou._

_Stanislas_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Lundi 15 septembre_

_Salut Stan !_

_Je suis ravi de voir que notre absence, à Ka et à moi, te désole autant. Il n'y a donc que des filles qui te courent après ? Je n'ai pas toujours entendu ça… Surtout en 4ème année… _

_Nous, à Poudlard, c'est le calme plat. Franchement, je pensais que Lord Voldemort, ou Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom comme ils l'appellent ici, ferait plus parler de lui, mais bon…_

_Par contre, côté sexe, je m'en tire plutôt bien… La plupart des filles sont mignonnes, et certaines ont un sacré caractère ! Surtout Ginny Weasley, une Gryffondore de 6ème année. Jolie rousse avec un tempérament… volcanique, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! _

_Les mecs, eux, sont à peu près potables… surtout Draco Malfoy, un 7ème année de mon dortoir ! Ce mec est une bombe ! Sans compter qu'il a un caractère a ma mesure…C'est ma proie ! De surcroît, il est Préfet-en-Chef et attrapeur de son équipe !_

_Allez, à la prochaine_

_Harry._

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Vendredi 19 septembre_

_Harry,_

_Espèce de salaud ! Tu m'avais juré de ne jamais reparler de ce qui s'était passé en 4ème année ! Tu imagines, si jamais mon lapinou en chocolat tombe dessus ! Elle m'en voudra à mort ! Surtout que tu n'es pas innocent dans ce qui m'est arrivé cette année-là… _

_Sinon, comment ça se passe avec ton Draco ? Tu as réussi à le mettre dans ton lit ?_

_À plus_

_Stan_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Mardi 23 septembre_

_Stan, _

_Mon pauvre vieux, tu crois vraiment que je laisse Ka lire notre correspondance ? Je ne suis pas fou, Merlin m'en préserve ! Et je sais parfaitement ce qu'elle NOUS ferait si jamais elle apprenait ce qui s'est passé en 4ème année. _

_En ce qui concerne mon Draco, ce petit crétin a commencé à me chauffer dans la salle de bain du dortoir le 4, et ne me parle plus depuis ! Mais quel crétin ! Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais faire confiance à un Malfoy question sexe ! Mais je ne désespère pas !_

_À la prochaine_

_Harry._

_

* * *

__Jeudi 1er novembre_

_Grande Prêtresse,_

_Le plan se déroule parfaitement bien. C. a pris connaissance de la troisième partie de la prophétie dimanche, et sa réaction m'a agréablement surprise : il semblerait que l'Amour dont parle la prophétie soit déjà découvert ! Bien sur, elle dit n'avoir que des soupçons, mais je suis certaine qu'elle sait de qui il s'agit. _

_Pour ma mission chez le Lord Noir, elle concerne Severus Rogue. Saviez-vous qu'il était un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix ? Moi non. Il l'est depuis longtemps, juste après son entrée chez le Lord, ou presque. J'ai donc pour mission de l'espionner, de le faire verser petit à petit dans la paranoïa… Suite à cela, je devrais l'amener chez le Lord au début du mois de février… Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore. Mais cette mission très particulière ne m'occupera pas tout le temps, c'est pourquoi il souhaite que je participe à certaines de ses attaques, le dois-je ?_

_Respectueusement vôtre_

_Shadow_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Dimanche 5 novembre_

_Shadow, _

_C'est avec un plaisir évident que j'accueille toutes ces nouvelles. Voilà une semaine que la jeune C. est au courant de la troisième partie de la prophétie, et son silence à ce propos me réjouie fortement. Le dicton 'Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle' a toujours été considérée comme une règle à ses yeux. _

_Rogue, espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix ? Voilà une nouvelle étrange. Je n'aurais jamais cru, du temps de nos études, que ce garçon aurait assez de cran pour s'opposer de cette manière au Seigneur Noir. N'essaye pas de faire échouer cette mission d'une quelconque manière, nous tenterons de le faire sortir des griffes du Seigneur Noir en temps voulu. _

_Pour ce qui est de ta participation aux attaques, refuse. Tu n'es aux côtés de ce Seigneur que pour une mission. S'il veut plus de toi, remet les choses au clair. Il me semble que tu as d'autres employeurs sur ce continent._

_Justice et Équité_

_Grande Prêtresse_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Samedi 11 novembre_

_Grande Prêtresse,_

_La mission que vous m'avez confiée se déroule d'excellente manière. Voilà presque deux semaines que je connais une autre partie de la prophétie, et elle me paraît d'excellent augure. Orion connaît tous les Amours nécessaires, mon dévouement lui étant acquis depuis bon nombre d'années, et semble être sur le point de s'allier à un nouvel amour. Je ne tiens pas à en dire plus, au cas ou mes prévisions se tromperaient. Prudence est mère de sûreté. _

_Pour ce qui est de son Amour, j'en viens à douter : seront-ils ensemble à la fin de l'année ? Car, je viens de l'apprendre, le 'Mal Personnifié' projette d'attaquer l'école avant les grandes vacances… Il semble avoir des idées, mais n'en a parlé à personne… Du moins, il n'a pas encore fait de réunion 'au sommet', Lui, Orion et moi… Sans compter nos fidèles animaux, bien sur… _

_Respectueusement vôtre_

_Cassiopée_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Mardi 14 novembre_

_Cassiopée,_

_Ma chère petite, je suis ravie des précautions que tu prends dans tes lettres. Ne t'inquiète donc pas de son Amour. D'ici à la fin de l'année, ils auront amplement le temps de s'aimer. Pour ce qui est de l'attaque du Seigneur Noir sur ton école, ne crains rien. Zao et Mercure sont à tes côtés, tu n'as pas de crainte à avoir. _

_Ta priorité reste ta mission : ne la perd jamais de vue. Orion est ton souci principal, laisse-moi m'occuper du reste._

_Justice et Équité_

_Grande Prêtresse_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Lundi 20 novembre_

_Grande Prêtresse,_

_C'est avec une moue perplexe que je vous écrie. Je sais pertinemment que ma mission est de ramener Orion du bon, de nôtre, côté. Voilà pourquoi je m'inquiète : il est si ignorant de l'Amour… Croyez-vous réellement qu'il saura le reconnaître ? L'accepter ? Et surtout, accepter de se détourner de son père ? C'est lui qui l'a éduqué, lui a offert une famille, un foyer… Le doute m'étreint, Grande Prêtresse, d'autant plus que certaines de mes camarades, Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger, ont finalement découvert qu'H.P a survécut ! Comment ont-elles bien pu faire, me direz-vous ? Ginny Weasley fait partie d'une des familles de Sang-Pur anglaise les plus anciennes. Elle a envoyé une lettre à un de ses frères, elle en a six, pour lui demandé son exemplaire de L'Histoire du Protezione di Amore et l'a fait lire à son amie. Elles se sont ainsi rendu compte, après plusieurs interrogatoires menés de main de maître, qu'H.P a sans nul doute survécut. Reste à savoir ce à quoi elles songent désormais…_

_Puissiez-vous me guider…_

_Respectueusement vôtre_

_Cassiopée_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Vendredi 24 novembre_

_Cassiopée,_

_Chère petite, ne te soucie donc pas des problèmes sentimentaux du jeune Orion. Avec toi à ses côtés, je ne m'inquiète aucunement._

_Par contre, la découverte de ces deux jeunes filles, Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger, m'inquiète. Ont-elles des soupçons sur la véritable identité d'Orion ?_

_Justice et Équité_

_Grande Prêtresse_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Vendredi 24 novembre_

_Shadow,_

_Nous avons un énorme problème ! Deux jeunes filles, Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger, savent que H.P est encore vivant. D'après C. elles veulent en savoir encore plus, où il vit, quelle est son identité désormais… Débrouille-toi pour qu'elles ne découvrent rien avant l'attaque du Seigneur Noir sur Poudlard. (Cette attaque aura lieu à la fin de l'année scolaire.)_

_Grande Prêtresse_

_PS : Comment avance ta mission avec Rogue ?_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Mardi 29 novembre_

_Grande Prêtresse, _

_Nom d'un hippogriffe, ne stresse pas ainsi ! J'ignore comment ces deux filles s'y sont prises pour découvrir que H.P est encore vivant, mais je ne m'inquiète absolument pas si elles veulent enquêter sur sa "vie". Qui songerait à faire le lien entre le fils aîné des Potter, le frère de Godric Potter, et Orion ? Il a largement eu le temps de changer pendant toutes ces années. Personne ne pourrais le reconnaître, sauf peut-être Lupin avec ses gênes de lycan._

_En ce qui concerne ma mission avec Severus, elle se déroule bien, merci. Présentement, je suis en train de l'espionner. Il corrige ses copies. Sais-tu qu'il est l'amant de Black ? J'ai été sous le choc quand je les ai vus la première fois en train de faire l'amour. On aurait dit des lapins… Et quand tu penses qu'ils travaillaient le lendemain !_

_Shadow_

_PS : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'attaque sur Poudlard à la fin de l'année scolaire ?_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Vendredi 2 décembre_

_Shadow,_

_Comment veux-tu que je ne stresse pas à l'idée que la véritable identité d'Orion soit découverte ! Surtout en ce moment ! J'ai été obligé d'envoyer un rêve-message à C. pour qu'elle se calme enfin ! Et se calmer est un bien grand mot. Il semblerait qu'elle soit encore plus excitée que Sirius à l'approche d'une pleine lune ! Et tu sais comme moi ce que ça signifie… J'ai peur que cette jeune fille finisse par faire, ou dire, quelque chose de stupide. Il faudrait que tu aille faire une petite visite à Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger pour savoir ce qu'elles savent. _

_En ce qui concerne l'attaque sur Poudlard à la fin de l'année scolaire, c'est C. qui m'en a parlé. Il semblerait que le Seigneur ai décidé de rendre une petite visite à Dumbledore cette année._

_Justice et Équité_

_Grande Prêtresse_

_PS : Espèce de grosse voyeuse ! N'as-tu donc aucune honte à mâter Sirius et Rogue quand ils couchent ensemble !_

_

* * *

Samedi 5 octobre _

_Mon doudou en sucre, _

_Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta dernière lettre m'a fait plaisir ! Je suis ravie de lire que tu supportes" relativement" bien mon absence, de la même manière que moi en réalité ! _

_J'ignore si Ry t'as mis au courant, mais il a enfin réussi à coucher avec son Draco ! Avec toute la bande, on a jeté un sort de "Mur Transparent" sur le mur de la chambre où on les avait enfermés, mais je peux te garantir qu'on est parti quand ils se sont retrouvés en 'tenue d'Adam' ! Et je peux te dire que quand nous sommes arrivés dans la Grande Salle, rouges, échevelés, et avec un air gêné/horrifié/amusé, pour certains, tout le monde nous a regardé avec des yeux abasourdis ! _

_À part ça, sache que Lord Voldemort a encore fait des siennes : il semblerait qu'il soit dans sa période 'j'attaque tout le monde partout !' Il a attaqué l'Allée des Restaurants hier soir, et il y a eu un lourd bilan : une vingtaine de morts et une bonne centaine de blessés ! Heureusement, personne que nous ne connaissions. Par contre, bon nombre de nos camarades avait de la famille dans les blessés ! _

_Je t'embrasse très fort mon doudou en sucre_

_Kalia_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Mardi 8 octobre_

_Mon petit lapin en chocolat,_

_Je suis ravi de voir que nous sommes dans le même état quand à notre "séparation" ! _

_En tout cas, maintenant, je ne doute plus que tu sois une petite voyeuse ! Mâter Harry et son "petit copain" en pleine action ! Grosse perverse ! _

_En ce qui concerne Lord Voldemort, nous, on est tranquille pour le moment ! Pour le moment, personne ne s'est déclaré Mangemort dans l'école ! Bien sur, beaucoup sont près à suivre cet homme (mais peut-on seulement l'appeler comme ça ? Un homme qui tue un enfant innocent n'en est plus vraiment un), mais ils attendent leur majorité, donc la fin de l'année scolaire._

_Gros bisous mon petit lapin en chocolat_

_Stan_

_

* * *

_

_Dimanche 26 octobre_

_Lily,_

_J'ose espérer que tu vas bien, moi oui. La vie à Poudlard se déroule bien, que ce soit pour moi, pour Severus ou pour Godric. Nos deux petits nouveaux, dont tu as fais la connaissance au mois de septembre, se portent bien, surtout le jeune Harry Gaunt._

_Mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais te parler. C'est à propos du Protezione di Amore. Avec Severus, nous avons commencé nos recherches à la bibliothèque hier. Et devine qui nous avons vu dans le rayon des protections magiques ? Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger. Elles aussi font des recherches sur le Protezione. Je crois qu'elles soupçonnent que Harry, ton fils, soit encore vivant ! _

_Je t'embrasse_

_Remus_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Lundi 27 octobre_

_Chère madame Potter,_

_Nous vous écrivons car nous soupçonnons certaines choses au sujet de votre fils aîné, Harry. Nous pensons qu'il est encore vivant. Pourquoi, nous direz-vous ? Et bien parce que nous avons lu et relu tous les livres parlant du Protezione di Amore, et nous avons certaines questions à vous poser pour nos dernières vérifications :_

_-Quelles étaient les relations de Harry avec vous et votre mari ?_

_-Avec son frère ?_

_-Harry aurait-il pu être considéré comme étant le fils d'une personne étrangère à votre couple ?_

_-Y avait-il un (ou une) Animagus dans votre entourage proche ?_

_-Y avait-il un être non-humain (lycan, elfe, vampire…) dans votre entourage proche ?_

_-Harry manifestait-il des particularités (magie sans baguette, maîtrise d'un élément…) ?_

_-A-t-il reçu des "messages" étranges (prémonitions…) ?_

_Veuillez croire, madame Potter, à l'expression de nos sentiments distingués_

_Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger_

_PS : la rumeur veut que " L'aîné de chaque famille sorcière Sang-Pur, comme les Potter, les Black ou les Malfoy, soit sous le coup d'un sort très ancien, le Protezione di Amore. Il semble que lorsque le premier enfant est désiré et aimé, ce sort se mette en marche." Ce ne sont que de purs racontars._

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Mercredi 29 octobre_

_Mesdemoiselles Weasley et Granger,_

_Je dois avouer que j'ai été relativement surprise en lisant votre lettre. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que personne n'est censé survivre à un Avada Kedavra de Lord Voldemort. Mais, étant donné que je soupçonne moi-même le fait qu'Harry aie pu survivre, j'accepte de répondre à vos questions :_

_-Harry est notre premier enfant. Quand il était bébé, nous l'aimions tous les deux, d'un amour pur et sincère. Mais depuis la naissance de Godric, Harry n'existe plus pour James. Particulièrement depuis la prophétie._

_-Harry et son frère s'entendait relativement bien, comme des cousins en fait._

_-Quand Harry a commencé à s'intéresser aux Potions et à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, James s'est demandé si Harry n'était pas en fait le fils de Severus Rogue. Bien sur, il ne m'a jamais soupçonné de l'avoir trompé, mais s'est dit un bon nombre de fois que 'Ce crétin de Servilus avait du jeter un sort à Harry pour qu'il soit comme ça'. James n'aimait pas Harry comme moi je l'aimais. _

_-James et Sirius sont tous deux des Animagi, respectivement un cerf et un chien._

_-Je suppose que vous ignorez que Remus est le parrain d'Harry, ainsi qu'il est un lycan._

_-J'ignore si Harry manifestait des particularités. C'était un enfant très discret, et je doute qu'ils nous ait dit quelque chose à ce sujet._

_-Harry a reçu un rêve-message de l'ordre de Nemesis quand il avait 6 ans (ou presque)._

_J'espère que mes informations ont pu vous éclairer._

_Recevez, mesdemoiselles, mes sentiments les plus distingués._

_Lily Potter._

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Mercredi 29 octobre_

_Remus,_

_Je vais aussi bien que possible dans cette situation, merci. J'espère que tes pleines lunes ne sont pas très éprouvantes, malgré le fait que Severus te fasse une potion Tue-loup. _

_En ce qui concerne les recherches de Ginny Weasley et d'Hermione Granger, ces deux petites m'ont envoyé une lettre me demandant des informations sur les 'conditions particulières' du Protezione di Amore. Je leur ai fourni toutes les réponses que je pouvais. Ne t'étonne pas si elles viennent de poser des questions sur Harry, et, s'il te plaît, répond leur le plus sincèrement possible. _

_Est-ce que Severus et toi, vous pourriez travailler en collaboration avec elles ? Elles m'ont l'air très intelligentes et intuitives, pour des jeunes filles de leurs âges. _

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Lily_

_

* * *

Mercredi 10 septembre _

_Ma petite maman adorée, _

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu tiens le coup. _

_Ma semaine de cours s'est bien passée depuis qu'on s'est vu, j'ai eu un E en Potions ! _

_Ma retenue s'est, elle aussi, bien passée, Harry Gaunt est vraiment un type sympa dans le fond. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce qu'il a accepté de me donner des cours de Duel, en plus de ceux de Poliakoff ! Pour un Serpentard, et un élève sortant de Durmstrang, il est pas si "mauvais" en fin de compte. _

_Par contre, je ne comprends pourquoi il a accepté. J'avoue que j'ai été un salaud avec lui en début d'année, mais il n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir plus que ça. Il veut même qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms pendant nos cours de Duel !_

_Gros bisous_

_Godric_

_PS : Je sors de ma première séance, à partir de maintenant, j'en aurais tout les lundis, mercredis et vendredis ! Il a dit que mon niveau était carrément minable pour le Sauveur !_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Vendredi 12 septembre_

_Mon trésor,_

_Je suis ravie de voir que tu vas bien. Je tiens le coup, ne t'inquiète pas. _

_En ce qui concerne ton E en Potions, je suis très fière de toi ! _

_Je suis enchantée que tu te décides à passer au-dessus de tes préjugés stupides sur les Serpentards et les élèves venant de Durmstrang. Harry Gant m'a l'air d'être un garçon charmant et attentionné. Et qui n'est pas rancunier, de surcroît. Profites-en, mon fils, je suis certaine qu'il pourra d'apporter de grandes choses. Travaille bien ses cours, il m'a l'air d'être un excellent professeur, s'il veut d'en donner trois fois par semaine, en plus du cours du professeur Poliakoff. _

_Mais n'oublie de travailler tes cours "normaux". N'hésite pas à demander de l'aide à Hermione Granger ou Ginny Weasley, ce sont des jeunes filles charmantes._

_Je t'embrasse fort_

_Ta maman_

_PS : Est-ce que tu sais si Remus s'est enfin trouvé une copine ? Je l'ai trouvé un peu lointain la dernière fois._

_°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Jeudi 9 octobre_

_Ma petite maman chérie,_

_Tout va bien ici, et j'espère que c'est pareil à la maison. _

_J'ai eu un O en Métamorphose à mon dernier test ! De toute manière, j'ai remarqué que mes notes augmentaient depuis que j'ai commencé le Duel avec Harry. Ce mec est un pro ! Mais un vrai pro ! Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait battre papa ou Sirius en Duel. Je te parais peut-être un peu trop enthousiaste, mais c'est vrai. Bon, d'accord, c'est le fils adoptif du professeur Poliakoff, mais Kalia n'est pas aussi doué que lui, et pourtant, elle, elle est la vraie fille du professeur. C'est bizarre… On dirait que, tous les deux, ils se sont déjà battus en Duel, un vrai Duel… Oui, je sais, ce n'est sans doute pas très correct grammaticalement, mais c'est que j'arrive à faire de mieux. Non, sérieusement, on dirait vraiment qu'ils se sont déjà battus contre des Mangemorts…_

_Pour ce qui est de ton idée de travailler avec Ginny et Hermione, je l'ai mise à exécution. Elles étaient un peu surprises et méfiantes, mais ont finalement accepté de m'inclure dans leur groupe de travail. Elles sont vraiment adorables comme filles ! Je commence à regretter de ne plus sortir avec Ginny, elle est vraiment super ! Mais pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? Et bien, il y a une rumeur qui court comme quoi elle serait passée de "l'autre côté de la barrière". Tant pis, moi, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue. Et je ne te dirais son identité que quand on sera ensemble !_

_Gros bisous_

_Godric_

_PS : Je n'avais rien remarqué pour Remus, donc, je ne peux pas t'éclairer à ce sujet. Mais je vais enquêter._

_PPS : Est-ce que tu pourrais m'envoyer les grimoires que tu m'as donnés ? Harry veut les lire, il dit qu'il y aura sans doute des sorts intéressants._

_

* * *

Dimanche 12 octobre _

_Monsieur Gaunt,_

_J'ai longuement réfléchi à vôtre idée d'aller voir un psy moldu, et je l'ai finalement mise en œuvre. Les premiers résultats sont tout à fait convaincants, et c'est pourquoi je désire vous remercier. _

_Mais ce n'est pas de cela dont je souhaite vous parler. C'est à propos des cours de Duel que vous donnez à mon fils. Il en est très satisfait, et cela se ressent dans ses notes et son potentiel magique. C'est pourquoi, monsieur Gaunt, j'ais plusieurs questions à vous poser :_

_-D'où vous vient cette science du Duel ?_

_-Vous êtes vous déjà battus en Duel contre des Mangemorts ?_

_Et enfin, quelques questions sur Alena Poliakoff (elle était une de mes "camarades" à Poudlard) :_

_-Pourquoi vous a-t-elle adopté ?_

_-Pourquoi ne vous a-t-elle envoyé à Poudlard que cette année ?_

_Recevez, monsieur Gaunt, mes salutations distinguées._

_Lily Potter_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Mardi 14 octobre_

_Madame Potter,_

_C'est avec une agréable surprise que j'aie reçu votre lettre. Je suis ravi de voir que mon conseil commence à porter ses fruits, c'est pourquoi je vous conseille vivement de continuer. En avez-vous parlé à votre mari ? Si non, je vous conseillerai d'attendre que la situation s'améliore entre vous, s'améliore vraiment. _

_En ce qui concerne vos questions, j'y réponds dans la mesure du possible :_

_-Alena nous appris, à sa fille Kalia et à moi, le Duel très tôt. Dès l'âge de 6 ans, en fait._

_-Nous ne nous sommes jamais battus contre des Mangemorts, merci Merlin, mais nous nous sommes souvent battus contre des adultes, pour nôtre entraînement._

_-Elle m'a adopté car elle connaissait mes parents, particulièrement mon père._

_-J'ignore pourquoi elle nous a envoyé à Poudlard que cette année, mais je ne m'en plaint pas. Il ne pourra en ressortir que des bonnes choses pour la suite de ma scolarité._

_D'un autre côté, je crois que je ne souhaite pas savoir la raison d'Alena, celle qui l'a poussé à m'adopter. Ni celle qui l'a poussé à m'envoyer à Poudlard. _

_Concernant l'"augmentation" du pouvoir de Godric, je n'y crois pas. Il a toujours eu ce pouvoir, seulement, personne ne l'a aidé à se développer. _

_Recevez, je vous prie, mes salutations distingués._

_Harry Gaunt_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_Mardi 14 novembre_

_Monsieur Gaunt,_

_Je suppose que vous vous demandez le pourquoi de cette lettre. Et bien, je dirais que je souhaite vous informer des suites de votre idée. Mon mari n'est toujours pas au courant, et c'est un plaisir pour moi de retrouver le monde de mon enfance. _

_Je suis très flattée que vous soyez la "cause" de la hausse de niveau de Godric. Il m'a apprit récemment qu'en plus de vos cours de Duel, il apprenait l'Escrime avec Alena Poliakoff et sa fille. Je suis certaine qu'il aura un excellent niveau à la fin de l'année, vu tous les cours qu'il aura eu. Mais, par pitié, laissez-lui le temps de travaillez ses cours ! Il passe ses ASPICs l'année prochaine ! Je me demande comment vous faites pour réussir à étudier, et avoir un excellent niveau d'après mes sources, avec tout ce que vous faites !_

_Dans un tout autre registre, souhaiteriez-vous venir passer les vacances de Noël au Manoir Potter ? Je suis impatiente de vous connaître._

_Recevez, monsieur Gaunt, mes salutations distinguées._

_Lily Potter_

_PS : M'autorisez-vous à vous appeler Harry et à vous tutoyer ?_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Vendredi 17 novembre_

_Madame Potter,_

_Je suis très flatté de votre confiance. C'est un réel honneur pour moi de savoir tant de choses sur vous. Vous êtes une des rares adultes que je connaisse qui me fasse confiance en ignorant presque tout de moi. _

_En ce qui concerne les études de votre fils, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ignore si vous êtes au courant, mais il travaille avec Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger. Cette dernière, qui est une élève de mon niveau, a préparé un emploi du temps pour les devoirs, incluant les entraînements de Quidditch et les "cours" que Kalia et moi lui donnons. Vous n'avez pas d'inquiétude à avoir de ce côté là !_

_En ce qui concerne les vacances de Noël, je ne peux malheureusement que refuser. J'en suis navré, mais nous profitons des vacances pour retourner en Russie voir nos amis avec Alena et Kalia. Une autre fois peut-être ?_

_Recevez, je vous prie, mes salutations distinguées._

_Harry Gaunt_

_PS : Appelez-moi Harry et tutoyez-moi, c'est la moindre des choses !_

_PPS : Puis-je vous appelez Lily ?_

* * *

Et voilà ! Fini ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? 

J'ai récemment remarqué une baisse du nombre de reviews. Oh, je ne me plains presque pas, car certains n'en ont qu'une ou deux par chapitres, mais je trouve ça dommage que tant de personnes lisent le chapitre (en ce moment, 635 passages) et que si peu laissent des reviews (19). Donc voila. Les reviews sont le seul moyen pour que l'auteur sache ce que les lecteurs ont pensés de son histoire, donc, juste un petit mot pour encourager...

Pour ceux qui ignoreraient comment faire, il suffit d'appuyer sur le bouton "submit review" en bas à gauche et de laissez leur message.

Grosses bises et à bientôt

Cass


	12. Les Malfoy

**Titre : **L'Héritier (titre qui a été trouvé par une copine)

**Auteur : **Moua

**Rating : **T et le restera.

**Genre : **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Couples : **HP/DM, SS/SB, les homophobes, du vent !

**Résumé : **UA : À l'âge de 6 ans, Harry Potter est négligé par ses parents, Aurors célèbres de leur époque, pour son petit frère Godric, nommé Sauveur par une prophétie. Et quand Voldemort décide de faire de l'enlever pour faire de lui son Héritier, Harry se sentit trahi par le manque de réaction de ses parents et secourut par son seul point de salut : Voldemort. Cependant Harry n'est pas fait pour être le Prince des Ténèbres et il devra choisir, pendant sa 7ème année à Poudlard entre Ténèbres et Lumière.

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter et compagnie appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. 

Blabla de l'auteure :

Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre !

WITN, ashleigh, mushu, Juny Circé Kérès, val, rim 999 etEowyn merci pour vos reviews. Si vous voulez que je vous réponde, laissez-moi votre adresse mail.

Petite précision : **Je ne prends pas en compte les Horcruxes de Voldemort dans ma fic !**

CECI EST UN SLASH ! PAR CONSÉQUENT, JE DEMANDE À TOUS CEUX QUE ÇA CHOQUE/REBUTE/DÉGOUTE DE BIEN VOULOIR CLIQUER SUR LE LIEN PRÉCÉDENT ET DE QUITTER CETTE FIC MERCI.

**J'INTERDIS FORMELLEMENT À QUICONQUE D'UTILISER KALIA POLIAKOFF ! CE PERSONNAGE M'APPARTIENT DU DÉBUT À LA FIN !**

Bonne lecture

Cass

_« Pensées »_

_-Fourchelangue _si le texte est normal sinon c'est l'inverse

"Télépathie"

**ATTENTION ! DESCRIPTIONS DE TORTURES !**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Les Malfoy

_Mercredi 29 octobre, 22 heures 45, salle de réunion, QG de Lord Voldemort._

Le Plus-Grand-Psychopathe-Du-Moment était assis sur trône, l'air sombre. Nagini était "assise" à ses pieds, sa tête se balançant légèrement de gauche à droit. Il était vêtu d'une somptueuse robe noire, brodée d'arabesques complexes, cousues avec du fil doré et argenté.

Le Prince des Ténèbres était assis sur le trône situé à la gauche. Il portant un masque de soie noire, ainsi qu'un jean noir et une chemise de soie noire. Il avait enfilé par-dessus une sublime robe verte émeraude, agrémentée d'arabesques dorées. Il portait une ceinture de cuir noir, avec une boucle en argent, où son épée était accrochée. L'air sombre qui était sur son visage faisait frissonner les Mangemorts.

Imala était assis à sa gauche, ses yeux violets parcourant la salle. Rowena était installée sur le dossier du trône, scrutant les Mangemorts. Scandra était enroulée autour de l'avant-bras droit du Prince, sa tête remuant par moment. Calypso, elle, était assise de l'autre côté du trône d'Harry, sous sa forme réelle.

La Louve était vêtue d'une robe blanche, d'un pantalon et d'une chemise en soie noire. Elle portait son masque blanc, ainsi qu'une ceinture de cuir blanc, où était accrochée son épée. Elle était assise à la gauche d'Harry, Zao assis à sa gauche et Mercure sur le dossier de son trône.

Les trois humains scrutaient les Mangemorts dans un silence sadique.

Un mouvement de foule les avertit de l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Shadow fendit rapidement les robes et s'inclina légèrement devant Lord Voldemort.

-Milord, j'ai des nouvelles importantes au…

-Plus tard, l'interrompit-il d'un geste de la main.

Surprise, et vaguement décontenancée, l'espionne se fondit dans la mer de robes noires.

-Je suis déçu, commença Voldemort.

On aurait dit que l'arrivée de Shadow était un déclencheur.

-Lucius !

Le Mangemort se jeta aux pieds de son maître.

-Lucius… Il me semble que cette mission était pourtant… simple ? N'est-ce pas toi qui me l'as dit ? Répond !

-Je…. J'ai effectivement dit que cette mission était simple, Maître, murmura le blond, front contre le sol.

Les narines du Seigneur des Ténèbres palpitèrent, signe d'une très grande fureur. Ses yeux rouges se plissèrent, pendant que Nagini s'approchait du Sang-Pur agenouillé. Kalia se raidit imperceptiblement, tandis que les doigts de la main droite d'Harry pianotaient sur l'accoudoir en pierre.

-Lucius…

Ce n'était même plus un murmure contrôlé. C'était des paroles furieuses, annonciatrices de Doloris à la pelle. Et de quelques sorts de torture également.

-Cette mission était enfantine ! Comment as-tu pu la rater ! Même des Aspirants auraient pu la réussir !

La mention des Aspirants fit froncer les sourcils quasi-inexistants du PGMNdS.

-Ou alors tu souhaites faire comme ton fils, me trahir…

-Maître ! s'indigna Lucius en relevant la tête, jamais je ne vous trahirais !

-Ton fils m'a dit la même chose. Et nous savons tous ce qu'il en a résulté.

Il secoua la tête.

-Si encore ça avait été une mission très complexe… Mais là ! Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué de faire un raid chez les Weasley ! _Endoloris _!

Le sort atteint de plein fouet le blond, le faisant hurler de douleur. Un Doloris lancé par un Voldemort en colère n'était décidément pas quelque chose de bien. Le Mage Noir releva sa baguette, stoppant le sort.

-Ceci est mon dernier avertissement, Lucius. La prochaine fois, tu le payeras beaucoup plus cher. _Endoloris_ !

Les hurlements reprirent de plus belle. Après plusieurs Doloris, Lord Voldemort passa aux sorts de torture. Pour commencer, un sort d'Ecartèlement. La peau commença à se tordre dans plusieurs directions, puis un bruit de déchirure se fit entendre. Une partie de la peau venait de se déchirer, provoquant des giclées de sang sur le sol. Le hurlement que poussa Lucius résonna dans la pièce. Tom arrêta le sort, puis se tourna vers une frêle silhouette encadrée par les frères Lestrange :

-Alors, ma petite Aspirante, qu'en penses-tu ?

Une voix d'adolescente, un peu faible, se fit entendre :

-C'est… impressionnant. Très… sanglant.

Un rictus moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres du Sang-Mêlé.

-N'est-ce pas ? Et tu n'as encore rien vu.

Il lança un second sort, sort de suffocation cette fois.

Les mains, ensanglantées, du blond se portèrent à sa gorge, tandis qu'il se mettait à tousser et à cracher du sang.

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Orion se pencha vers Jedusort Junior. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Son aîné hocha la tête et stoppa le sort.

-Vois-tu, ma jeune Aspirante, Lucius n'est pas un traître.

Il darda ses yeux écarlates sur la forme recroquevillée qui crachait du sang au sol.

-Du moins, c'est ce que j'ose encore croire.

Il fit une pause, laissant le temps à Bellatrix de ramener son beau-frère dans la mer de robes noires.

-Alors imagine ce que je pourrais faire à un traître… Ou une traîtresse.

La frêle silhouette posa un genou sur le sol froid et se recroquevilla devant l'estrade où étaient installés les trônes.

-Mon plus grand souhait est de vous servir, Monseigneur.

-Je n'en doute pas. Bella, ramène Lucius chez lui. Il a une semaine de _congé_. J'ai une mission _à sa portée_ qui pourra attendre son… retour. Je n'ai que faire d'un incapable dans mes rangs.

Ses yeux écarlates scrutèrent la salle.

-La réunion est terminée, vous pouvez sortir.

La salle se vida en silence. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Tom, Orion, Cassiopée, Shadow et l'Aspirante.

-J'ai une mission pour toi, déclara Voldemort à cette dernière. Tu vas chercher les points faibles des protections magiques de Poudlard. Tu as jusqu'au mois de mars. C'est clair ?

-Comme du cristal Monseigneur.

-Si tu remplis bien ta mission, tu auras droit à la Marque. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Très, Milord.

-Parfait.Tu peux repartir.

La jeune Aspirante hocha la tête et sortit de la salle. Orion se tourna vers Shadow.

-Tu as nouvelles au sujet du traître ?

-Oui. Il couche avec Sirius Black, et ce depuis plusieurs années.

-QUOI !

Le cri venait du Plus-Grand-Mage-Noir-du-Siècle.

-C'est une plaisanterie ? poursuivit-il froidement.

-Non. Pour tout te dire, je les ai surpris en pleine action, donc…

Harry fit une grimace.

-Épargne-nous les détails, tu veux ? C'est déjà suffisamment éprouvant d'imaginer Severus en être asexué.

Un rire frais lui répondit.

-Là n'est pas le problème Orion, annonce Voldemort avec un petit sourire. Shadow, continue ton _enquête_, je compte aussi faire trembler Black.

-Ça sera fait selon tes désirs, répond-t-elle en attrapant sa cape et en s'approchant de la fenêtre. Je vous laisse, j'ai du _travail_ qui m'attend.

Elle sauta par la fenêtre. Le silence se réinstalla dans la salle, puis un bâillement retentit.

-Fatiguée Cassiopée ? demande Lord Voldemort avec un sourire amusé.

-Plutôt oui. Nos profs sont de vrais dragons.

-Surtout McGonagall, ajoute Harry avec un autre bâillement.

Son "père" pouffa légèrement.

-Je crois que vous pouvez retourner à Poudlard tous les deux. Dans cet état, vous n'êtes plus d'aucune utilité.

-Moui, marmonna Harry en retenant un nouveau bâillement, pendant que Kalia papillonnait des yeux pour se tenir éveillé. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit les enfants.

Les-dits enfants ôtèrent leur robes, leur masques et leurs épées, puis transplanèrent du salon, laissant Tom soupirer sur leur niveau magique.

Ils atterrirent dans la Forêt Interdite, pas loin de la maison d'Hagrid.

-Je suis vraiment crevée, commença Kalia en bâillant. Heureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas d'amant à satisfaire…

Un grognement sourd lui répondit.

-J'ai dit à Draco que ça ne sera pas possible pour ce soir, expliqua Harry en se dirigeant vers l'école. Alors, commence pas.

-C'est moi, ou tu as le ton d'un mec frustré, Ry ? demanda innocemment Kalia.

-Je ne suis pas frustré ! répondit-il avec hargne. Maintenant, tais-toi. Si on se fait prendre ici, on va avoir de gros ennuis.

Un ricanement lui répondit, tandis qu'ils continuaient leur chemin. Ils rentrèrent rapidement dans le château, puis se séparèrent dans le Hall d'entrée.

-Dors bien Harry, lui conseilla Kalia. Et ne saute pas tout de suite sur ton petit Dragon, d'accord ?

-Je ne suis pas un lapin Ka ! s'indigna le brun. Maintenant, va dormir, ça m'évitera d'entendre tes sornettes !

La jeune fille repartit en direction de la Tour Gryffondor en pouffant. _« Juste du sexe, ou déjà des sentiments ? »_.

Harry descendit dans les cachots en maugréant. Il traversa rapidement la salle commune, et entra en coup de vent dans le dortoir. Blaise, Théo et Draco étaient assis en pyjama sur le lit du premier, pendant que Crabbe et Goyle lisaient des bédés sur le lit du dernier.

-Harry ! s'exclama Théo, tout joyeux. On ne t'attendait plus. Ta soirée s'est bien passée ?

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils devant la mine renfrognée du brun, qui attrapa son pyjama vert avec des petits cœurs dorés qui voletaient, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas raide.

Draco se leva rapidement du lit, et l'attrapa par le bras à la porte de la salle de bain.

-Tu… Tu veux bien dormir avec moi cette nuit ? demanda-t-il en rougissant dans son pyjama gris avec des arabesques dorées.

À la surprise générale, le nouveau explosa.

-Je ne suis pas un lapin, merde ! s'écria-t-il en faisant volte-face. Il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie !

-Mais…, commença Draco, ce n'est pas de ça dont…

-J'en ai ras le bol ! s'écria le Prince des Ténèbres en entrant dans la pièce et en claquant la porte.

Le dortoir resta silencieux devant l'explosion de fureur du garçon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Blaise avec étonnement plusieurs minutes après.

-Je sais pas, murmura Draco en se laissant tomber sur le lit de l'autre blond du dortoir. Je lui ai juste demandé s'il voulait dormir avec moi cette nuit, pas si…

-Mais pourquoi il s'est énervé comme ça ? s'interrogea Théo. C'est pas comme si tu lui avais demandé de te tenir éveillé toute la nuit !

-Toujours aussi délicat, Théo, marmonna le Préfet-en-Chef. Je vais me coucher, peut-être qu'on aura des explications demain…

Il bailla et partit s'allonger dans son lit, la même question tournoyant dans sa tête : Pourquoi ?

* * *

_Jeudi 30 octobre, 7 heures 45, Grande Salle, Poudlard._

L'ambiance, à la table des Serpentards, était morose. Harry avait refusé de s'expliquer, ne lâchant qu'un 'Je ne suis pas un lapin, mettez-vous ça dans la tête !' Draco, déçu, commençait à se demander si Harry ne s'était pas servi de lui, comme Corner…

Bref, tout ça pour dire que la table des 'vert et argent' était encore plus sinistre que d'habitude.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? demanda Hermione à voix basse en observant la table. Ils font un concours du 'je suis le plus sinistre au réveil' ou quoi ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Kalia en baillant.

-On dirait que Harry s'est disputé avec le reste du groupe, annonça Ginny, centrant ainsi l'observation des Gryffondores. Vous avez vu ? Pansy est en train de lui lancé des regards meurtriers, pendant que Blaise… _console_ Draco ?

La surprise dans sa voix était clairement perceptible. Effectivement, Pansy et Théodore semblaient maudire Harry, pendant que Blaise réconfortait le blond. Millicent, elle, tentait vainement, il faut bien le dire, de faire cracher le morceau à Harry. Chose extrêmement complexe, il faut l'avouer. À ce jour, il n'y guère que Lord Voldemort, Nagini, les animaux d'Harry, Shadow et Kalia qui réussissait. Et encore, les deux dernières, pas à chaque fois.

Tout ça pour dire que la situation risquait d'être explosive pendant les cours.

-Ce n'est pas que l'espionnage des Serpents soit inintéressant, mais il faudrait peut-être qu'on aille en cours, quand même, fit remarquer Kalia. Parce qu'ils vont commencer d'une minute à l'autre.

Ses deux amies regardèrent leurs montres, poussèrent un juron, puis elles sortirent en quatrième vitesse de la Grande Salle, rapidement suivies par le reste de l'école.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Lundi 3 novembre, 21 heures, Bibliothèque, Poudlard._

Harry et Kalia étaient assis à une table de la salle. Juste à côté du rayon sur les Potions, pour être précis. Ils faisaient leurs devoirs en silence, profitant des moments qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble.

-Harry ? demanda timidement Kalia, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

-C'est ce que tu viens de faire Ka, fit remarquer le brun avec un sourire.

Le premier sourire depuis qu'il avait sèchement rabroué Draco dans a salle de bain. Autant dire qu'il n'y avait plus de folle nuit de sexe entre les deux garçons depuis.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Draco mercredi soir ?

Le brun se raidit, son sourire disparaissant. La blonde se mordit la lèvre, gênée de remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

-Rien, déclara-t-il d'une voix sèche.

Il se replongea dans son livre de Potions, alors que son amie soupirait.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle releva la tête, sentant poindre le mal de cou, et vit Hermione, Ginny et Draco. Elle écarquilla les yeux et décida d'avoir des explications avec Orion, coûte que coûte !

-Harry…

-Quoi ?

Grognement sourd. _« Parfait ! »_ Songea la jeune russe.

-Raconte…

-Quoi ?

-Quoi quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que je suis censé raconter ? consentit-il à éclaircir.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Draco mercredi soir.

-Il ne s'est rien passé. Il m'a demandé de dormir avec lui, j'ai répondit qu'il n'y avait pas que le sexe dans la vie et depuis tout me fait la tête.

Il se replongea dans ses notes. Kalia haussa un sourcil, jeta un coup d'œil agacé/amusé/méprisantau petit groupeet murmura d'une voix douce :

-Je crois que tu as fait une petite erreur diplomatique Ry.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Elle sourit devant l'innocence du garçon. Il était si ingénu parfois. Pour un Prince des Ténèbres, ça la fout mal, mais, d'un autre côté, c'était mieux comme ça.

-Et bien, tu sais comme moi que Draco a eu une mauvaise expérience avec Corner, commença-t-elle prudemment.

-Bah oui, c'est moi qui t'ai mis au courant. Où est le rapport ?

-Je suppose… mais ce ne sont que des suppositions… que Draco a pensé qu'il n'était là que pour te permettre de… te libérer. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

-Il a pensé que je me servais de lui comme d'une pute ?

Le ton du jeune homme était clairement incrédule. Il resta silencieux quelques instants, puis se mit à rire sans s'arrêter.

-C'est stupide, réussit-il à articuler au bout de plusieurs minutes. Il sait pourtant que ce n'est que pour le sexe qu'on est ensemble.

Il fixa son regard émeraude sur celui, bleu sombre, de son amie.

-Notre _marché_ pour but de le réhabituer à avoir des relations sexuelles où les deux participants sont à égalité. Et si tu veux tout savoir, nous sommes à égalité sur le nombre de fois où nous sommes _au-dessus_.

-Je n'ai pas besoin des détails, merci, siffla la jeune fille. Harry, ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que Draco manque de confiance en lui depuis l'épisode Corner. Il a besoin de tendresse et d'affection.

Cette fois, se fut elle qui planta son regard dans celui de son ami.

-S'il veut avoir une relation stable et équilibrée, il faut qu'il soit habitué à la tendresse et à l'affection.

Elle fit une pause, puis prit le menton du brun entre ses doigts.

-Toi aussi, tu y as droit Harry. Et maintenant, va mettre les choses au clair avec ton dragon, ça sera bénéfique pour tout le monde.

Il hésita un instant, puis se leva.

-Tu sais où il est ?

-Derrière toi.

Harry vit volte-face, et aperçut Draco, qui le regardait avec un air…

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

-Draco, au sujet de ce qui s'est passé mercredi soir…

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais un coup d'œil jeté à Kalia qui lui faisait de grands signes le convainquit de se taire.

-Je te présente mes excuses, je ne pensais pas que tu voulais juste que je dorme avec toi. Je pensais à autre chose et je dois avouer que…

-C'est pas grave, le coupa Draco en riant légèrement. Ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs.

Plusieurs sourires gênés plus tard, les deux garçons étaient enlacés, s'embrassant sans retenue devant un Kalia hilare qui profitait du spectacle. Car il n'y a pas besoin de porter son uniforme le week-end à Poudlard.

La jeune voyeuse portait un jean Levi's© noir, une chemise en soie blanche et un pull gris. Harry portait un jean Diesel© noir, une chemise en soie verte et un pull gris. Draco, lui, portait un pantalon noir d'une grande marque sorcière, une chemise en soie grise et un pull noir. Ajoutons également que les pantalons de ces messieurs étaient très moulants, et qu'on pouvait distinguer, en faisant un effort, deux boxers noirs identiques.

-Les mecs…

-…

-Les mecs…

-…

-LES MECS !

-Quoi ?

-C'est interdit de s'embrasser dans la bibliothèque. Et en plus, si vous ne vous contrôlez pas, vous allez faire bien plus que vous embrasser… et je doute que Madame Pince soit d'accord.

Un grognement plus tard, les deux garçons étaient installés à la table.

Un chuchotement suivi d'un éclat de rire vite réprimé plus tard, Hermione et Ginny squattaient à la table.

-Vous n'êtes pas à l'entraînement de Godric ? demanda Ginny.

-Déjà fait, répondit Harry avec un sourire… pas béat, mais presque. Il se débrouille bien, pour un débutant.

Les deux filles le regardèrent, choquées. Draco aussi, d'ailleurs.

-C'est quoi cette histoire d'entraînement ? demanda le blond.

-Kalia et moi, on donne des entraînements de Duel à Godric, histoire qu'il soit pas trop démuni quand il se retrouvera face à Lord Voldemort, expliqua Harry.

Draco hocha la tête.

-C'est sympa de votre part.

-C'est Ry qui a eu l'idée, précisa Kalia, je ne suis là que pour augmenter le niveau de difficulté.

-Oui, mais toi, tu lui donnes des cours d'Escrime, ajouta Harry.

-Tu es présent.

-Juste pour des démonstrations !

-Là n'est pas le problème, coupa Ginny. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça un problème. Non, le problème, c'est… Dis-leur, Mione.

-Nous avons décidé de faire appel à vous pour une bonne raison, commença-t-elle en prenant une attitude guindée. Pourquoi vous trois ? Et bien, parce que vous êtes sans conteste les meilleurs élèves de 7ème année du collège. Avec moi, bien sur.

Elle fit une pause.

-Nous avons besoin de vous pour une mission d'une importance primordiale.

Elle se pencha en avant, obligeant les autres à faire de même.

-Nous avons découvert que Lord Voldemort possède un Anneau de Pouvoir !

-Comment le savez-vous ?

La question d'Harry posée d'un ton neutre, ne surpris guère les deux jeunes filles.

-L'espion de l'Ordre du Phénix a mit le directeur au courant. Il nous a confié la mission de chercher toutes les informations possibles pour détruire cet Anneau !

-On vous aidera, déclara posément Harry.

-Parfait ! Et…

-Merde ! s'exclama Draco. Hermione ! La réunion avec les profs !

Les deux Préfets-en-Chefse regardèrent et partirent en courant de la bibliothèque.

Ginny regarda les deux autres et fit un timide :

-Désolée, mais il faut que j'y aille. J'ai un _rendez-vous_.

-On ne va pas te retenir, déclara Kalia avec un sourire.

La jeune rousse partit, laissant les deux Mages Noirs seuls. Les sourires qu'ils arboraient s'effacèrent aussitôt, laissant place à deux visages sombres.

-Depuis quand savent-ils que mon père a un Anneau de Pouvoir ? s'interrogea Orion.

-Aucune idée, fit sombrement Cassiopée. Mais ce qui m'inquièterai plutôt, ça serait de savoir qui leur a dit.

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

-Tu penses à Severus ? Parce que, si c'est lui, il faudrait qu'on sache depuis quand il est au courant, déclara le brun.

Un silence s'installa.

-Harry ?

-Oui ?

-Comment on va faire pour les aider à détruire l'Anneau de ton père ?

Silence.

-Je vais lui envoyer un hibou.

* * *

_Samedi 8 novembre, 22 heures, salle de réunion, QG de Lord Voldemort._

Le Plus-Grand-Mage-Noir-du-Siècle était assis sur trône, l'air sombre. Nagini était "assise" à ses pieds, sa tête se balançant légèrement de gauche à droit. Il était vêtu d'une somptueuse robe noire, brodée d'arabesques complexes, cousues avec du fil doré et argenté.

Le Prince des Ténèbres était assis sur le trône situé à la gauche. Il portant un masque de soie noire, ainsi qu'un jean noir et une chemise de soie noire. Il avait enfilé par-dessus une sublime robe verte émeraude, agrémentée d'arabesques dorées. Il portait une ceinture de cuir noir, avec une boucle en argent, où son épée était accrochée.

Imala était assis à sa gauche, ses yeux violets parcourant la salle. Rowena était installée sur le dossier du trône, scrutant les Mangemorts. Scandra était enroulée autour de l'avant-bras droit du Prince, sa tête remuant par moment. Calypso, elle, était assise de l'autre côté du trône d'Harry, sous sa forme réelle.

La Louve était vêtue d'une robe blanche, d'un pantalon et d'une chemise en soie noire. Elle portait son masque blanc, ainsi qu'une ceinture de cuir blanc, où était accrochée son épée. Elle était assise à la gauche d'Harry, Zao assis à sa gauche et Mercure sur le dossier de son trône.

Tous les Mangemorts étaient au pied de "l'estrade". Ils étaient surpris de revoir si rapidement le Prince des Ténèbres ainsi que La Louve, mais bon…

-Mangemorts, mes chers Mangemorts, commença le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un sourire cruel, je sens l'interrogation qui vous tenaille. Je suppose que vous désirer savoir pourquoi je vous ai fait réunir ? Vous le saurez… plus tard. Lucius !

Le blond s'agenouilla aux pieds de son Maître.

-Comment s'est passée ta mission ?

-Parfaitement bien, Monseigneur. Je n'ai eu aucun problème à obtenir les renseignements que vous désiriez.

-Continue.

Le blond déglutit, et poursuivit d'une voix un peu tremblotante.

-Fol Œil a avoué que Lily Potter savait se servir de l'Ancienne Magie. Elle sait également faire des Invocations du Second Cercle. Invocations de créatures blanches, heureusement.

-Heureusement ? releva sadiquement Tom.

Son sourire s'accentua devant le malaise du blond.

-_À ton avis, je le punis de son impertinence ou non ?_ demanda-t-il à son héritier.

-_Comme tu veux. Moi, je me contenterais de lui faire remarquer son erreur, et de lui lancer un sort à la prochaine bourde._

Jedusort Junior hocha la tête et annonça au Mal :

-Tu as de la chance d'avoir bien réussi ta mission, Lucius. Sinon, je ne me montrerais pas si magnanime.

Le soupir de soulagement du blond n'échappa pas aux oreilles aiguisées des animaux, qui ricanèrent dans leurs langages propres.

-Je suis satisfait, Lucius. J'espère que je le serais également à ta prochaine mission.

-Je vous jure que ce genre d'erreurs n'arrivera plus Maître, promit le Sang-Pur. Je vous remercie de votre clémence.

Et il retourna dans le cercle des Mangemorts sur un geste du descendant de Salazar Serpentard.

-Avery !

Le fidèle serviteur se jeta aux pieds de son Maître vénéré et adoré.

-Qu'en est-il de ta mission ?

Imperceptible raidissement.

-Je… Ça avance.

-Vraiment ? Où en es-tu rendu ?

-Je… Nous… On…

Autant de pronom que de Doloris.

-Avery…

La voix, teintée d'une menace qui serait sans aucun doute mise à exécution, acheva l'homme.

-Pitié Maître ! s'écria-t-il en rampant encore plus prêt du trône. J'ai essayé, je vous le jure ! J'ai vraiment fait tout ce que je pouvais !

-Tu m'agaces, Avery.

La voix, froide/sadique/cruelle, mit fin aux jérémiades du corps tremblant.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué de retrouver des vieux grimoires.

Il secoua la tête, ayant ainsi une soudaine et frappante ressemblance avec Nagini.

-Je suis déçu par mes plus vieux Mangemorts ces temps-ci. _Endoloris ! _

Le corps se tortilla sur le sol humide en hurlant de douleur. Parce que, il faut l'avouer, il avait la main lourde en ce moment Lord Voldemort.

Au bout d'un moment qui parut très long à Avery, mais qui était très court en réalité, Voldemort arrêta son sort.

-Tu es décidément encore plus incompétent que Lucius Avery, déclara le Mage noir d'une voix doucereuse. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de te punir.

Et il lui lança un sort d'étouffement. Puis un sort d'Écartèlement. Comme pour Lulu en fait.

Quand il se fut passé les nerfs sur le pauvre petit Mangemort qui n'en demandait pas tant, il se tourna vers sa nouvelle Aspirante et déclara avec un sourire vicieux :

-Ma chère petite… Donne-moi une preuve de tes talents en matière de Magie Noire : torture-le. Mais attention, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire pervers, pas de Doloris.

La jeune fille déglutit, sortit de l'ombre protectrice dans laquelle elle s'était dissimulée, puis s'avança devant l'estrade. Elle leva sa baguette puis :

-_Wingardium Leviosa !_

Fit léviter le Mangemort. Des murmures surpris et méprisants s'élevèrent de la troupe des petits chiens, tandis que les trois plus grand Mages Noirs que l'Europe est connue depuis belle lurette observaient avec une attention accrue la jeune fille.

Une fois que Avery flotta au-dessus de la foule des Sang-Purs, l'Aspirante le fit remuer, puis elle le projeta violemment contre un mur. Pas assez pour lui casser quelque chose, mais suffisamment pour l'étourdir. Elle le réinstalla au centre de la pièce, et se tourna vers son Seigneur tout-puissant.

-Continue, déclara-t-il simplement.

Et elle recommença, encore et encore. Puis, elle le lâcha au beau milieu du centre de la salle. L'homme atterrit les bras en croix, sonné et souffrant énormément.

-Ça suffira.

L'adolescente se tourna, attendant le verdict.

-Tu as énormément de talent, c'est un fait, annonça Lord Voldemort. Cependant, il faut que quelqu'un t'apprenne à maîtriser ta méthode de torture, ou tes victimes ne cracheront jamais le morceau avant de mourir. Bellatrix sera parfaite pour ça.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, le temps de la pause en fait, tout le monde était de nouveau présent. Même Avery. D'accord, il était salement amoché, et dormirait comme un bébé plusieurs nuits de suite, mais il était encore conscient.

-Si je vous ai fait appeler ce soir, commença Lord Voldemort avec sérieux, c'est parce que j'ai découvert quelque chose d'extrêmement intéressant.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle.

-Il y a un traître parmi nous. Il travaille pour ce vieux fou de Dumbledore.

Le-dit Dumbledore en string rose à paillettes en train de danser le tango avec une Minerva McGonagall vêtue d'un ensemble de cuir très moulant n'auraient pas produit une réaction plus stupéfaite.

Tout le monde se regarda.

Puis la sentence tomba comme une réplique de Severus Rogue sur un pauvre petit Gryffondor innocent et qui n'a rien demandé à personne : avec sadisme.

-Et j'ai décidé de le faire avouer ce soir.

Plusieurs se seraient bien évanouis de peur, s'ils n'avaient pas un rang à tenir.

* * *

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop choqués avec les deux séances de tortures… J'écoutais System Of A Down pendant la première, c'est parfait pour se mettre dans l'état d'esprit. 

La suite la semaine prochaine…

**REVIEWS !**

Si vous souhaitez taper l'auteur, tapez 1.

Si vous souhaitez menacer l'auteur de mille tortures, tapez 2.

Si vous souhaitez encourager l'auteur, tapez 3.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur de veiller à sa santé (menaces de mort prises au sérieux), tapez 4.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur qu'elle est merveilleuse (merci les chevilles), tapez 5.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur que vous voulez la suite, tapez 6.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur qu'elle a bien fait de se dépêcher, tapez 7.

Si vous souhaitez demander l'auteur en mariage pour avoir la suite en exclu, tapez 8.

Pour dire tout cela, c'est le petit bouton "go" à droite de "submit review".

Grosses bises et à bientôt

Cass


	13. Hermione

**Titre : **L'Héritier (titre qui a été trouvé par une copine)

**Auteur : **Moua

**Rating : **T et le restera.

**Genre : **Action/Adventure/Romance (c'est moi ou ça commence à virer en Drama ?).

**Couples : **HP/DM, SS/SB, les homophobes, du vent !

**Résumé : **UA : À l'âge de 6 ans, Harry Potter est négligé par ses parents, Aurors célèbres de leur époque, pour son petit frère Godric, nommé Sauveur par une prophétie. Et quand Voldemort décide de faire de l'enlever pour faire de lui son Héritier, Harry se sentit trahi par le manque de réaction de ses parents et secourut par son seul point de salut : Voldemort. Cependant Harry n'est pas fait pour être le Prince des Ténèbres et il devra choisir, pendant sa 7ème année à Poudlard entre Ténèbres et Lumière.

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter et compagnie appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. 

Rappel des surnoms : 

Harry "Orion" James Potter : a pris le nom "Gaunt" à l'age de 6 ans en devenant le fils adoptif de Voldy. Il se fait rapidement appeler le Prince des Ténèbres par son père adoptif.

Kalia "Cassiopée" Alena Poliakoff : espionne pour l'Ordre de Nemesis depuis ses 12 ans. Elle se fait rapidement surnommer La Louve par Lord Voldemort.

Shadow : espionne pour l'Ordre de Nemesis depuis 19 ans. C'est une sorte de spadassin, qui remplit toutes sortes de missions. Elle déclare être neutre.

Blabla de l'auteure :

Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre !

Touraz, mushu, val, garla sama, gergille, Poupouille, merci pour vos reviews. Si vous voulez que je vous réponde, laissez-moi votre adresse mail.

Petite précision : **Je ne prends pas en compte les Horcruxes de Voldemort dans ma fic !**

CECI EST UN SLASH ! PAR CONSÉQUENT, JE DEMANDE À TOUS CEUX QUE ÇA CHOQUE/REBUTE/DÉGOUTE DE BIEN VOULOIR CLIQUER SUR LE LIEN PRÉCÉDENT ET DE QUITTER CETTE FIC MERCI.

**J'INTERDIS FORMELLEMENT À QUICONQUE D'UTILISER KALIA POLIAKOFF ! CE PERSONNAGE M'APPARTIENT DU DÉBUT À LA FIN !**

Bonne lecture

Cass

_« Pensées »_

_-Fourchelangue _si le texte est normal sinon c'est l'inverse

"Télépathie"

**ATTENTION ! Ce chapitre est à la limite du Rating M à cause de la scène de torture. Ceux que ça choquent, je vous conseille de zapper la description des tortures. Et pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, je suis simplement dans une période sadique en ce moment. Rien d'autre.**

* * *

_-Il y a un traître parmi nous. Il travaille pour ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. _

_Le-dit Dumbledore en string rose à paillettes en train de danser le tango avec une Minerva McGonagall vêtue d'un ensemble de cuir très moulant n'auraient pas produit une réaction plus stupéfaite. _

_Tout le monde se regarda._

_Puis la sentence tomba comme une réplique de Severus Rogue sur un pauvre petit Gryffondor innocent et qui n'a rien demandé à personne : avec sadisme._

_-Et j'ai décidé de le faire avouer ce soir._

_Plusieurs se seraient bien évanouis de peur, s'ils n'avaient pas un rang à tenir._

Chapitre 12 : Hermione

_Samedi 8 novembre, 22 heures 30, Salle de Réunion, QG de Lord Voldemort._

-Rodolphus, va chercher la prisonnière.

Le Sang-Pur obéit et partit en direction des cachots. Certains Mangemorts commençaient à stresser, et particulièrement un professeur des Potions…

Le mari de Bellatrix revint quelques minutes plus tard, traînant une jeune fille qui l'insultait avec un langage relativement… fleuri. Bon, en gros, un charretier n'aurait rien eu à redire sur les insultes de cette jeune demoiselle.

-Quel langage jeune fille, susurra Lord Voldemort.

-Oh vous ! s'indigna la damoiselle sans en dire plus. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de vous dire vos quatre vérité !

-Voyons, Miss Granger, n'êtes-vous pas contente de vous retrouver une nouvelle fois en ma présence ?

-Vous tenez vraiment à ce que je vous réponde ? En plus, je ne peux pas dire que le confort de vos cachots se soit amélioré. Je dirais même qu'il est pire que la dernière fois.

Le Prince des Ténèbres ricana.

-Nous sommes en hiver, _Miss Granger_. Il est sur que les cachots sont plus humides qu'en été.

Hermione releva fièrement la tête.

-Pour quelqu'un qui visite aussi souvent vos cachots, vous pourriez faire preuve d'un peu plus de…

Elle s'interrompit, cherchant le mot.

-Galanterie ? suggéra un brin moqueusement Orion.

-Parfaitement !

Un triple soupir parvint de l'estrade.

-Ta requête ne sera pas satisfaite aujourd'hui, annonça le Prince avec un sourire cruel. En fait, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit satisfaite un jour.

La Préfète-en-Chef pâlit, puis déglutit. Elle refusait de comprendre ce que les deux phrases sous-entendaient.

-Vois-tu, poursuivit-il, nous avons récemment découvert qu'il y avait un traître parmi les Mangemorts.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne, rétorqua sèchement la jeune femme.

Le sourire cruel d'Orion s'accentua.

-Ça te concerne au plus au point, fit-il d'une voix ronronnante, puisque c'est toi qui servira de test.

Elle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Severus, appela-t-il. Approche.

L'espion obéit, et s'agenouilla devant l'estrade. Hermione retint juste à tant une exclamation de surprise.

-Severus, ronronna le Prince, tu es bien de notre côté, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sur mon Prince, répondit l'homme d'une voix humble.

-Alors prouve-le.

Un silence angoissant s'installa.

-Il me semble que cette jeune fille est ton élève, je me trompe ?

-Vous avez raison mon Prince.

-Torture-la.

Rogue releva la tête si vite qu'on entendit craquer les vertèbres.

-La torturer Prince ? demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

-Oui oui. Cela te poserait-il un problème Severus ?

-Non.

L'homme aux cheveux gras se tourna vers son étudiante et lui lança un Doloris, comme ça, sans prévenir.

La jeune fille s'écroula au sol en hurlant.

-Arrête.

L'ordre venait de Lord Voldemort.

-N'utilise pas le Doloris Severus. Utilise plutôt les _vrais_ sorts de torture.

-Bien Milord, répondit l'homme au nez crochu en s'inclinant légèrement.

Il se retourna vers son élève, qui venait de retrouver son souffle, et lui lança un sort de Suffocation. La jeune fille se mit à tousser, suffoquant bien trop rapidement pour une personne en parfaite santé.

Orion fronça les sourcils et stoppa le sort.

-Qui est le sombre crétin qui a eu la _brillante_ idée de lancer un sort d'Étouffement ?

Il y eu un instant de silence, puis Rabastan Lestrange sortit des rangs en baissant la tête.

-Rabastan, susurra froidement Tom, il me semble n'avoir ordonné qu'à Severus de torturer notre invitée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui mon Maître, répondit-il d'une toute petite voix.

-Bien. Donc, tu seras puni. Cassiopée, à toi l'honneur.

Un sourire sadique éclaira le visage de la jeune fille.

-C'est trop d'honneur, ronronna-t-elle. _Endoloris _!

Le Mangemort hurla de douleur et commença à se tordre sur le sol, aux côtés de la jeune prisonnière.

- Ça sera suffisant, déclara Face-de-Serpent au bout d'une minute.

Cassiopée arrêta le sort à regrets. Torturé des innocents, c'est pas drôle. Par contre, des Mangemorts qui se croient tout permis, _ça_, c'est marrant…

-Continue Severus, ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le Mangemort obtempéra. Cette fois, il lança un sort d'Écartèlement à la jeune Née-de-Moldus, qui recommença à hurler. Au bout d'un certain, il cessa le sort, et jeta celui de Découpe. Le sort de magie Noire était différent de celui de Magie Blanche : il découpait juste la première couche de la peau, ne s'attaquant à rien d'autre.

Donc, Rogue lança ce _charmant_ sort sur Hermione, qui sentit, avec horreur, que la peau de son dos commençait à partir.

Le hurlement qu'elle poussa fut sans doute un des plus bruyant que le Manoir ai connu, et Merlin savait qu'il en avait connu beaucoup !

Orion fronça les sourcils, tandis que les mains de Cassiopée se serraient, faisant pâlir les jointures. Le coup d'œil que Voldemort leur jeta le convainquit de stopper le sort.

-Il faut qu'elle soit encore vivante à la fin de notre petite _séance_ Severus, déclara-t-il froidement. Utilise donc un autre sort.

Severus obéit une nouvelle fois. Il lança cette fois un sort nommé : _Piccole Api_. Le _Piccole Api _est un sort italien, qui produit une multitude de petites dagues qui s'enfoncent dans la peau. C'est très douloureux. Surtout quand il manque la couche supérieure de la peau.

Les hurlements reprirent donc de plus belle. Et avec une intensité encore plus accrue, si c'est possible.

Le grondement désapprobateur d'Imala stoppa la séance. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, pendant qu'Orion lui passait sa main sur la tête, tentant de la calmer.

-Peut-on connaître le pourquoi de ce grognement Imala ? demanda respectueusement Voldemort.

La louve tourna son regard violet vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et répondit d'une voix glaciale :

-Il y en a qui ont une ouïe un peu plus développée que la moyenne ici. Ces cris sont désagréables au possible.

-Et bien, déclara le Prince, je suppose qu'on peut stopper la séance maintenant.

Il tourna un regard interrogateur vers son "père".

-Pour le moment, annonça le PGMNdS après un instant de réflexion, je n'ai plus de raisons de douter de Severus. Rodolphus, ramène notre invité dans son cachot. Et donne-lui une potion de Guérison pour son dos, il ne faut pas qu'elle meure maintenant.

Il promena ses yeux rubis sur la foule assemblée.

-La réunion est terminée. Sortez.

Tout le monde obéit en quatrième vitesse.

Une fois que Lord Voldemort, Orion et Cassiopée se retrouvèrent seuls, ils se tournèrent vers leurs animaux. Car c'est bien joli de faire de la torture dans une salle avec écho avec des animaux, mais ça peut leurs bousiller les oreilles. Une fois qu'ils se furent assurés de la santé de leurs précieux compagnons, ils débutèrent leur petite réunion.

-Severus joue remarquablement bien la comédie, commença Tom, admiratif. Il y a longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu torturer aussi bien quelqu'un.

-Si on ne savait pas que c'est vraiment un traître, on pourrait croire qu'il est réellement de notre côté, fit remarquer Harry, songeur. Mais bon, on est pas là pour parler de lui.

-C'est vrai, approuva calmement Cassiopée.

Lord Voldemort hocha la tête.

-Je suppose que c'est Severus qui a mit Dumbledore au courant au sujet de mon Anneau de Pouvoir. Peu de personnes connaissent son existence.

Il se mit alors à énumérer des noms.

-Il y a vous deux, mais vous êtes entièrement dévoué à cette cause, nos animaux, mais ça, ça m'étonnerai, Alena, mais ça serait très peu probable, Bellatrix, mais elle veut effacer la "faute'' de son crétin de cousin et Lucius, mais je doute qu'il renseigne le vieux fou, il le méprise trop pour ça.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-J'espère qu'il n'a pas révélé à… Non, de toute manière, il l'ignore.

-Qu'est-ce que Severus ignore ? demanda Orion, amusé par le monologue du Mage.

-Le lieu où est dissimulé mon Anneau. Enfin, rectifia-t-il, tous les Anneaux utilisés en ce moment.

-Par ce qu'il y a plusieurs Anneaux ! s'exclama Kalia, très surprise.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête, amusés par sa réaction.

-Tous les Anneaux de Pouvoir du monde sont réunis au même endroit, expliqua Tom. D'ailleurs, annonça-t-il en se levant, je vous y emmène maintenant.

-Quoi !

Le glapissement de surprise des deux amis accentua le sourire amusé de l'Être Maléfique. Il se leva, fit signe à toutes les personnes présentes d'approcher et sortit un Portoloin de sa poche. Le-dit Portoloin était un long morceau de tissu noir, tout simple. Donc, tout le monde, même les animaux, purent s'y agripper.

Ils disparurent dans une lumière blanche, et réapparurent presque aussitôt sur une plaine.

Vers le Nord de la plaine se trouvait un gigantesque cercle de pierres, tandis que, derrière eux, se trouvait une sombre forêt.

Harry et Kalia poussèrent une exclamation de surprise quand ils reconnurent l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

-Stonehenge, murmura le brun, impressionné. Le lieu magique par excellence…

-N'est-ce pas ? déclara Zao. Stonehenge est un lieu très vieux. Par conséquent, la Magie qui circule ici est très puissante, beaucoup plus que celle qu'il y a à Poudlard. Ce château n'a même pas mille ans, alors cet endroit existait déjà à l'époque des Celtes.

-C'est un lieu protohistorique, donc, songea la blonde. Et quelle est la nature de la Magie ?

Les deux loups échangèrent un regard amusé.

-Magie Runique. Tu sais comme nous ce que cela signifie, du moins, je l'espère, annonça Imala avec un rictus amusé.

Le regard agacé que lui lança la Sang-Pure eu pour seul effet d'augmenter son rictus.

-Ne traînons pas, les pressa Voldemort, le rituel est assez long, et quelqu'un de mal intentionné pourrait prévenir les Aurors.

Toute la petite troupe se tourna vers eux, et ils s'avancèrent vers le gigantesque cercle de pierres.

Parvenus juste devant le grand cercle, ils s'arrêtèrent. L'onde magique, de couleur légèrement dorée, qui parcourait l'espace entre les monolithes était presque palpable.

-C'est magnifique, souffla Orion.

-C'est vrai que c'est assez impressionnant au début, concéda Voldemort avec un sourire amusé. Mais c'est encore plus spectaculaire après.

Il leva les bras, les posa sur la paroi magique, et commença une lente mélopée en vieil elfique.

Le Prince comprenait à peu près tout, tandis que La Louve, qui n'avait étudié "que" l'elfique moderne, ne comprenait qu'un mot sur trois. Ce qui, sur ce genre de litanie, était assez problématique. Car telle est la règle : on doit comprendre ce qu'on "chante", ou la complainte ne fonctionne pas.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de ce chant, la barrière s'ouvrit à un endroit, formant une sorte de portail. La petite troupe pénétra dans l'enceinte sacrée.

Une fois que tout le monde fut dans le cercle de pierres, Lord Voldemort se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers une des gigantesques pierres. Il posa sa main droite dessus et commença une nouvelle mélopée, en vieux runique cette fois.

Soudain, des runes se dessinèrent sur la roche. D'une couleur bleu clair, elles recouvraient toute la surface du monolithe.

Le Plus-Grand-Psychopathe-Du-Moment sortit sa baguette, tapota de son bout une des runes et recula.

Un grondement s'échappa du sol, et, à la surprise générale, une cavité apparut dans la roche.

D'un diamètre d'environ vingt centimètres, éclairés d'une lueur bleu clair, identique à celle des runes, la cavité contenait un simple anneau. Si la petite troupe ne connaissait pas la nature de ce bijou, elle l'aurait prise pour une bague de fiançailles.

-Voici mon Anneau de Pouvoir, annonça simplement Voldemort.

Un silence respectueux s'installa.

-J'ignorais qu'il était aussi…_ simple_, déclara Kalia.

Un rire amusé troubla la nuit.

-Je suppose que tu sais à quoi sert un Anneau, malgré tout ?

Un reniflement de dédain s'échappa de la bouche de la blonde.

-Un Anneau de Pouvoir a pour utilité de contenir de la Magie. Lorsqu'il est porté pendant un Duel, son possesseur s'en sert comme d'une réserve de Magie, récita-t-elle. Mais on ne doit pas en abuser, sous peine d'être consumé par la Magie contenue.

Elle jeta un regard furieux à son "supérieur".

-On a appris ça en 4ème année à Durmstrang ! s'indigna-t-elle.

-Ne te vexe pas Cass, lui conseilla Harry.

Il se tourna vers son "père".

-Je croyais que les Anneaux de Pouvoir étaient des bracelets.

-Seulement pour les femmes. Pour les hommes, les créateurs ont jugé qu'il valait mieux que ce soit une bague.

Les deux amis hochèrent la tête, approuvant l'idée.

-Je l'utiliserais lors de la Bataille Finale, leur révéla-t-il. Ça sera l'occasion pour moi d'asseoir définitivement ma suprématie sur le Royaume-Uni.

_« Il ne doute de rien. »_ Songea la blonde, blasée.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Samedi 8 novembre, une demi-heure plus tard, Cachot 13, QG de Lord Voldemort._

Severus Rogue, espion pour l'Ordre du Poulet Grillé, non, de l'Ordre du Phénix, soignait Hermione Granger depuis un peu plus d'un quart d'heure à présent. Le respectable professeur de Potions avait eu du mal à venir jusqu'à cette cellule.

Primo, il avait du supporter pendant vingt bonnes minutes les jérémiades d'Avery à propos de la punition qu'il s'était pris un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Secondo, les frères Lestrange l'avait attrapé pendant qu'il prenait son matériel de soin, et il avait du leur sortir une histoire abracadabrante pour venir jusqu'ici. Autant dire qu'il commençait à craindre pour la santé de son élève en entrant dans la cellule.

Soudain, la porte de la-dite cellule s'ouvrit, laissant le passage au Prince des Ténèbres, à La Louve et à leurs animaux.

-Severus, commença Orion, je ne suis pas surpris de te voir ici.

Il s'adossa négligemment au mur, à côté de Cassiopée.

Imala et Zao étaient proches de la porte, guettant et surveillant la conversation. Calypso était un peu plus à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-Miss Granger est une de mes plus brillante élève, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle ne le soit plus quand elle reviendra à Poudlard.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'elle sortira d'ici ? interrogea froidement La Louve. Souhaites-tu donc la faire sortir du Manoir sans aucune aide ? Ou y a-t-il d'autres traîtres parmi les Mangemorts ?

Le brun cilla. En pleine lumière, ce geste lui aurait été fatal, mais, dans la semi-obscurité présente, les deux Mages ne devaient rien remarquer.

-Je ne suis pas un traître, souffla-t-il à mi-voix.

Un soupir blasé s'échappa du coin d'ombre où étaient les deux anciens élèves de Durmstrang.

-Ben voyons, marmonna Harry, et moi, je suis le descendant de Godric Gryffondor.

_« Ce qui est vrai, vu que la famille de mon cher géniteur descend de ce type… » _Songea-t-il presque à regret. D'un autre côté, Rogue l'ignorait, donc, il pouvait le dire.

Il posa un regard dur sur l'homme.

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Severus. Je sais, et je ne suis pas le seul, que tu _es_ un traître. Tu as peut-être réussi à berner mon père cette fois, mais il n'en sera pas toujours de même.

Kalia prit la parole, assenant le coup final.

-Ton amant, ce _cher_ Sirius Black, sait déjà que nous savons.

Severus ferma les yeux. S'ils étaient au courant pour sa liaison, il n'avait plus de raison de nier.

-Pourquoi ne le révélez-vous pas au Seigneur des Ténèbres alors ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

Un sourire sadique s'installa sur les lèvres des deux jeunes Mages Noirs.

-Mais où est le plaisir dans ce cas Severus ? l'interrogea froidement Orion. Le plaisir de te voir ruser, mentir, être tout le temps sur le qui-vive…

Il fit une pause et se dirigea vers la sortie, rejoignant Kalia et les animaux qui l'attendaient. Parvenu sur le pas de la porte, il fit volte-face.

-Profite de ta couverture encore intacte aux yeux de Lord Voldemort Severus, l'informa-t-il, car lorsque la vérité sera révélée…

Il partit, laissant un espion démoralisé et une étudiante pleine de questions…

* * *

_Dimanche 9 novembre, 22 heures, bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard._

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de la célèbre école Poudlard, détenteur de l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, vainqueur de Grindelwald, personne la plus détesté par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le Prince des Ténèbres, avec raison, à vous de voir, était dans son bureau, se livrant à son occupation favorite. Non, ce n'était l'interprétation, foireuse, d'une prophétie, et ses conséquences, mais le suçotage d'un bonbon au citron en réfléchissant. Car oui, il sait réfléchir ! Hum, pardon.

Donc, Dumbledore réfléchissait. À un sujet bien précis : son espion Severus Rogue. Celui-ci avait été convié à un week-end "Mangemort Attitude" par Lord Voldemort. Chose qui n'arrivait pas souvent, au grand soulagement du "respectable" vieillard.

Car, voyez-vous, les week-ends "Mangemort Attitude" étaient synonyme de : le samedi, torture dans les cachots de Voldemort, et le dimanche, attaque dans un village moldu ou avec très peu de sorciers. En fin d'après-midi, généralement. Histoire que la population ne soit au courant que le lundi matin.

Donc, Albus réfléchissait à tout ça. Et _ça_ lui posait un problème. Car Hermione Granger avait disparue dans l'après-midi du samedi, et personne ne l'avait revu depuis. Chose suffisamment inquiétante un week-end "Mangemort Attitude".

Soudain, la porte du bureau claqua et laissa apparaître un Severus Rogue hors d'haleine. Sa robe noire était constellée de taches, qui, en regardant bien, étaient des taches de sang.

-Severus ! s'exclama le vieil homme en se levant, prenez un siège mon ami, vous avez l'air épuisé.

L'espion se laissa tomber sans aucune grâce ou élégance sur un fauteuil, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Dumbledore lui servit une tasse de thé et attendit que son professeur de Potions ait complètement retrouvé son souffle avant de lui proposer un :

-Bonbon au citron ?

-Non, merci. Je bois mon thé nature, vous le savez parfaitement bien, lança le vénéré professeur dans une piètre tentative de faire de l'humour.

Tentative ratée, par ailleurs.

Albus fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand son espion faisait-il de l'humour foireux ?

-Severus ? Comment s'est passé votre week-end ? lui demanda-t-il prudemment.

Le regard furieux que l'ancien Mangemort lui lança le fit frissonner intérieurement.

-Et bien, puisque vous voulez tout savoir _Albus_, débuta-t-il d'un ton froidement méprisant, il s'est très mal passé pour moi. Primo, commença-t-il à énumérer, Hermione Granger est retenue prisonnière dans le cachot 13 du QG du Manoir, en passant, j'ai du la torturer samedi soir pour prouver au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ainsi qu'au Prince et à La Louve que j'étais bien de leur côté. Secondo, nous avons attaqué un village moldu au nord de Londres, ne me demandez pas de détails, il est complètement détruit et il n'y a aucun survivant, et je sors tout juste de la réunion post-attaque.

Il fit une pause, prit une profonde inspiration et lâcha le plus important :

-Et Tertio, ce damné Prince et sa maudite amie La Louve savent que je suis un espion pour vous ! Mais rassurez-vous, ajouta-t-il ironiquement, le Seigneur n'est pas encore au courant.

Dumbledore resta plusieurs instants la bouche ouverte, stupéfait.

-Il faut prévenir les mais de Miss Granger, ainsi que votre filleul et ses amis Severus, déclara-t-il enfin. Phineas, fit-il en se tournant vers le tableau, pouvez-vous demander à Minerva de venir dans mon bureau ? C'est urgent.

-Je ne suis pas un hibou, grinça-t-il en partant accomplir sa mission.

Le silence s'installa dans le bureau, vite rompu par l'arrivée d'une Minerva McGonagall étonnée d'être appelée de cette manière.

-Y a-t-il un problème Albus ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

-Oui.

Les yeux du Mage semblèrent soudainement très vieux.

-Miss Granger est retenue prisonnière au Manoir de Lord Voldemort.

La professeure de Métamorphose poussa un cri de surprise et d'horreur mélangées.

* * *

_Lundi 10 novembre, 7 heures 45, Grande Salle, Poudlard._

Toute l'école était attablée dans la Grande Salle. Mais au lieu du brouhaha habituel, on entendait des sanglots, des reniflements, des murmures angoissés et autres manifestations de la peur qui tenaillait les élèves de puis qu'ils avaient appris le kidnapping d'Hermione et l'attaque menée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Prince des Ténèbres, La Louve ainsi qu'un bon nombre de Mangemorts sur un village moldu.

Ginny, Ron, Neville et, chose surprenante, Godric, étaient installés à la table des Serpentards. Ginny pleurait doucement dans les bras de Pansy Parkinson, pendant que Millicent et Draco tentaient de réconforter Théodore.

Il manquait deux personnes : Harry Gaunt et Kalia Poliakoff. Leurs amis savaient qu'ils devaient aller voir une tante de Kalia, et avaient eu l'autorisation de partir tout le week-end, à cause du décalage horaire entre la Grande-Bretagne et la Russie.

Soudain, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent, laissant passer Kalia et Harry.

Ils avaient de gros cernes sous les yeux, et paraissaient épuisés.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le banc des Serpentards, et attrapèrent une carafe de café, pour Kalia, et de chocolat chaud, pour Harry.

-Vous en faites une tête, remarqua la blonde dans un bâillement. Y a un problème ?

-Ça t'arrive de lire le journal ? aboya Padma Patil d'un ton hargneux.

-Couché Patil, répliqua la Sang-Pure avec mépris. C'est pas de ma faute si tu as un problème.

-Calmos Ka, déclara son ami en se tartinant une tranche de pain avec du beurre demi-sel et en rajoutant de la gelée de mûre par-dessus. Ce n'est pas parce que tu déteste les visites chez ta tante Natacha que tu dois nous infliger ta mauvaise humeur post-visite. Alors mange ton petit-déjeuner et tais-toi.

Il croqua dans sa tartine.

-Alors, pourquoi vous faites ces têtes d'enterrement ?

-Hermione ! s'exclama furieusement Théo, voilà ce qu'il y a !

-Et, ça veut dire quoi en langage normal ce cri ? questionna Harry, toujours aussi imperturbable.

-Hermione est dans les cachots de Voldemort depuis samedi après-midi, elle s'est fait kidnapper pendant sa promenade quotidienne dans le parc, expliqua Draco.

-Pourquoi ?

-Comment veux-tu qu'on le sache ! intervint méchamment Ginny.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est peut-être une Aspirante, continua négligemment le brun.

-J'en doute très fortement, fit Godric avec un léger sourire, se rappelant une scène où il s'était posé la même question (**1**). Pourquoi rejoindrait-elle un type qui prône l'élimination des Nés-de-Moldus ?

-L'esprit des filles est insondable, déclara calmement Harry, qui, à ces mots, se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Kalia.

Il termina sa tartine, en prit une autre qu'il recommença à agrémenter de la même manière que la première, et poursuivit son interrogatoire.

-Vous avez une idée de la raison pour laquelle elle est enfermée là-bas ?

-Aucune, répondirent en cœur les membres du groupe.

-Peut-être, fit pensivement Godric, parce qu'elle y a déjà été, au mois de juillet, ajouta-t-il devant le regard interrogatif des nouveaux. Enfin, c'est qu'une hypothèse.

- Ça pourrait être une raison, poursuivit Harry. Mais je crois qu'il y en a une autre, en plus de celle la.

Il se pencha vers ses amis.

-Peut-être que Lord Voldemort sait qu'il y a un traître dans ses rangs, un espion pour le bon côté, et qu'il a voulu le mettre à l'épreuve en lui ordonnant de torturer Hermione.

-C'est plausible, déclara Draco après un instant de réflexion, c'est même très probable.

Il promena son regard sur le groupe.

-On sait tous de quel degré de sadisme il peut faire preuve pour parvenir à ses fins. Maintenant, la question serait plutôt : va-t-Il libérer Hermione ? Et si oui, où ?

-Il la libèrera au bout d'un certain temps, assura Godric. Il la fait la dernière fois, pourquoi pas une nouvelle fois ? Quant au "où", je pense au Manoir Potter, comme la dernière fois.

Cette phrase le fit froncer les sourcils. Ses lèvres formèrent silencieusement les mots "la dernière fois".

-Je dois y aller, j'ai un hibou à envoyer à ma mère, annonça-t-il en se levant. Ginny, on se retrouve en cours !

Il partit quasiment en courant de la Grande Salle, tracassé par un doute.

-En parlant de cours, annonça Kalia, il faudrait peut-être qu'on y aille. Ce n'est pas parce que Hermione a disparu que les profs vont annuler leurs cours.

* * *

_Mercredi 12 novembre, 21 heures 30, bureau de Dumbledore, Poudlard._

Tout l'Ordre du Phénix était réuni dans le bureau de célèbre vieillard. Mais, pour une fois, il y avait aussi Godric Potter. Le garçon avait une question à poser à sa mère, et il tenait à avoir la réponse !

-Les récents évènements, commença Albus d'une voix fatiguée, ont prouvé que les protections du château ne sont plus suffisantes pour empêcher le kidnapping d'élèves…

-Personne n'aurait pu le deviner Monsieur, intervint précipitamment Severus. Qui savait que Granger se promène tous les samedis dans le parc, et qui aurait pu deviner que le Seigneur des Ténèbres comptait la faire kidnapper ?

-Il me semble que c'est ton travail Servilus, aboya férocement James.

Il reçut un coup sur le crâne de sa dulcinée et un regard méprisant de son ex-camarade d'école.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne me dit pas tout Potter. De surcroît, je doute que tu aurais tenu aussi longtemps que moi devant le _Prince des Ténèbres_ et _La Louve_.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par ça Severus ? lui demanda Lily, inquiète.

L'espion soupira, ferma les yeux et se passa les paumes dessus. Il était épuisé nerveusement depuis samedi soir, et le comportement puéril de Potter ne l'aidait pas. _« Il est le seul qui n'a pas grandi. »_

-Orion et Cassiopée, son âme damnée, savent depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps que je suis un espion pour l'Ordre.

Un silence stupéfait s'installa, rapidement rompu par la question de Godric.

-Professeur, c'est qui Orion et Cassiopée ?

Remus répondit à la place de son respectable collègue.

-Le Prince des Ténèbres dit avoir pour prénom Orion, et La Louve Cassiopée.

-Ce sont des noms d'étoiles, fit remarquer le plus jeune du groupe. C'est beau.

-Beau ?

La réaction de dédain de James Potter fit soupirer sa femme et ses meilleurs amis.

-Et oui James c'est beau, rétorqua sèchement Sirius, vexé. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont une sale réputation qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir quelque chose de beau en eux.

-Je ne disais pas ça pour te vexer Sirius. Mais quand on voit _qui_ ils sont…

-Ils ont des chouettes tenues en tout cas, jugea Godric. Il paraît qu'ils portent un pantalon noir, des chemises en soie, blanche pour La Louve et verte pour le Prince, et que par-dessus ils enfilaient une robe de la couleur de leurs chemises, c'est vrai ? finit-il en demandant à son professeur de Potions.

-Oui. Ils portent aussi des masques, noir pour le Prince et blanc pour La Louve, ainsi que des ceintures de cuir où sont attachées leurs épées pour les grandes occasions.

-J'imagine que l'attaque de dimanche était une grande occasion, siffla perfidement James.

-J'aurais du dire les occasions importantes, comme les missions chez les elfes ou les vampires…

-Là n'est pas le problème, rappela Dumbledore. Pour veiller à la sécurité des élèves, j'ai demandé au Ministères si je pouvais avoir trois Aurors en permanence au château, et il a dit oui.

Il promena son regard pétillant sur l'assemblé.

-J'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer qu'à partir de demain matin, les Aurors Potter et Black résideront au château pour veiller à la sécurité des élèves !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Même jour, 50 minutes plus tard, appartements des Aurors, Aile Est, Poudlard. _

Les trois Aurors avaient été installés dans les mêmes appartements. Ils étaient simples, mais confortables. Ils étaient composés d'un salon, avec une cheminée, de deux salles de bains, de trois chambre, d'une bibliothèque et d'une salle d'entraînement.

Lily et James dormaient dans la même chambre, donc Sirius avait une chambre pour lui seul.

Godric regardaient ses parents s'installer en silence.

-Maman ? demanda-t-il soudainement, est-ce que des Mages Noirs peuvent entrer comme bon leur semble au Manoir ?

-S'ils n'ont aucune mauvaise intention envers les habitants du Manoir. Ou bien, s'il y a un membre de la famille avec eux.

Elle sembla lointaine un court instant, puis ajouta :

-De toute manière, à part nous trois, il n'y a plus de Potter encore en vie… _« Quoique… »_

-Tu devrais retourner dans ta tour trésor, le couvre-feu est passé pour les sixièmes années.

-Oui maman. Bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit trésor.

* * *

_Dimanche 14 novembre, 8 heures, Portique du Temple de l'Eau, Quelque part._

La Grande Prêtresse de l'Ordre de Nemesis attendait la toute nouvelle Première Prêtresse de l'Eau pour sa première "grande" discussion.

La Grande Prêtresse ramena une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, puis tâta son chignon. Elle replaça son masque de soie dorée, qui était parfaitement bien mit, et lissa sa robe de soie dorée.

Enfin, la Première Prêtresse arriva. Elle portait un masque de soie bleu saphir et une robe de la même couleur.

-Veuillez m'excuser pour mon retard Grande Prêtresse. Une des nouvelles novice était malade donc…

La femme la coupa d'un geste de la main.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Mais, à l'avenir, laissez ce genre de désagrément à la Prêtresse-Guérisseuse. C'est son rôle. Maintenant, suivez-moi.

Les deux commencèrent donc à marcher dans les rues de la ville.

Car oui, les locaux de l'Ordre de Nemesis formait une ville. Pas très grande, certes, mais une ville quand même. Il y avait six parties.

La première était la partie des Temples. Ils étaient au nombre de cinq : le Temple de Nemesis, dont les colonnes et la frise étaient dorés, le Temple de l'Eau, dont les colonnes et la frise étaient bleu saphir, le Temple de l'Air, dont les colonnes et la frise étaient argenté, le Temple du Feu, dont les colonnes et la frise étaient rouge rubis, et le Temple de la Terre, dont les colonnes et la frise étaient vert émeraude. Les personnes officiant dans les temples étaient logés à proximité.

La seconde partie était celle de l'Armée. Il y avait six terrains : le terrain pour les archers et ses locaux, le terrain pour les arts martiaux et ses locaux, le terrain pour l'escrime et ses locaux, le terrain pour les lancers de dagues et les locaux, le terrain de l'équitation et ses locaux, et le terrain de maîtrise de la Magie.

La troisième partie était celle de la Guérison. On pouvait trouver plusieurs sortes de bâtiments : les hôpitaux pour les cas graves, les hôpitaux pour les cas moins sérieux, les centres de rééducation, le lieu où se trouvait les urnes funéraires des morts et l'école de Maîtrise de la Guérison.

La quatrième partie était celle des artisans. On y trouvait de tout : tissus, matériel pour l'armée, potiers….

La cinquième était celle des écoles : écoles d'Artisanat, écoles pour devenir messager, écoles pour devenir diplomate….

La dernière partie était celle des Locaux d'Habitation. Toutes les personnes n'étant pas affilié à l'armée ou aux Temples logeait là.

Bien sur, des petites aires "vertes" (un arbre avec une table et deux bancs) étaient installées un peu partout.

La Grande Prêtresse s'assit sur le rebord d'une fontaine. La fontaine était en marbre blanc, et l'eau aussi pur que de l'eau de montagne. Un plateau en or avec deux verres finement ouvragés étaient posé dessus.

-Comme tu es la nouvelle Première Prêtresse de l'Eau, je dois t'informer de la mission la plus importante de l'Ordre aujourd'hui.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença.

-Lord Voldemort est un Sang-Mêlé. Sa mère était une descendante de Salazar Serpentard, et son père un moldu. I l'a tué quand il avait 16 ans.

Elle lui raconta la vie de Voldemort, et arriva enfin à la découverte de la prophétie :

-Nous avons rapidement conclu qu'il s'agissait de Harry, le fils aîné des Potter. Les elfes de maison nous ont beaucoup aidé. Malheureusement, Dumbledore a donné ses conclusions aux Potter au lieu de les garder pour lui.

Elle regarda la nouvelle Première Prêtresse, et murmura d'une voix douce.

-Harry Potter n'est pas mort. Il est Orion, le Prince des Ténèbres.

Elle continua calmement.

-C'est pourquoi nous avons recruté Cassiopée, La Louve. C'est elle qui est censée le ramener sur le chemin de la Lumière…

-Vous êtes sur que c'est possible ? demanda la jeune femme, sceptique.

* * *

**1** : Voir l'arrivée d'Hermione chez les Potter dans le chapitre "Prisonnière". 

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop choqués avec la séance de torture… J'écoutais System Of A Down pendant, c'est parfait pour se mettre dans l'état d'esprit.

Alors, qui est l'Aspirante ? À vous de me donner vos propositions…

Severus va-t-il tenir le coup ? À vous de me laisser des reviews pour qu'il tienne…

Hermione va-t-elle s'en sortir vivante ? Je vous laisse imaginer…

La suite la semaine prochaine…

**REVIEWS !**

Si vous souhaitez taper l'auteur, tapez 1.

Si vous souhaitez menacer l'auteur de mille tortures, tapez 2.

Si vous souhaitez encourager l'auteur, tapez 3.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur de veiller à sa santé (menaces de mort prises au sérieux), tapez 4.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur qu'elle est merveilleuse (merci les chevilles), tapez 5.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur que vous voulez la suite, tapez 6.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur qu'elle a bien fait de se dépêcher, tapez 7.

Si vous souhaitez demander l'auteur en mariage pour avoir la suite en exclu, tapez 8.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur qu'elle est sadique de faire deux fins de chapitres comme ça, tapez 9.

Pour dire tout cela, c'est le petit bouton "go" à droite de "submit review".

Grosses bises et à bientôt

Cass


	14. Révélations

**Titre : **L'Héritier (titre qui a été trouvé par une copine)

**Auteur : **Moua

**Rating : **T et le restera.

**Genre : **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Couples : **HP/DM, SS/SB, les homophobes, du vent !

**Résumé : **UA : À l'âge de 6 ans, Harry Potter est négligé par ses parents, Aurors célèbres de leur époque, pour son petit frère Godric, nommé Sauveur par une prophétie. Et quand Voldemort décide de faire de l'enlever pour faire de lui son Héritier, Harry se sentit trahi par le manque de réaction de ses parents et secourut par son seul point de salut : Voldemort. Cependant Harry n'est pas fait pour être le Prince des Ténèbres et il devra choisir, pendant sa 7ème année à Poudlard entre Ténèbres et Lumière.

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter et compagnie appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. 

Rappel des surnoms : 

Harry "Orion" James Potter : a pris le nom "Gaunt" à l'age de 6 ans en devenant le fils adoptif de Voldy. Il se fait rapidement appeler le Prince des Ténèbres par son père adoptif.

Kalia "Cassiopée" Alena Poliakoff : espionne pour l'Ordre de Nemesis depuis ses 12 ans. Elle se fait rapidement surnommer La Louve par Lord Voldemort.

Shadow : espionne pour l'Ordre de Nemesis depuis 19 ans. C'est une sorte de spadassin, qui remplit toutes sortes de missions. Elle déclare être neutre.

Blabla de l'auteure :

Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre !

Moi, mushu merci pour vos reviews. Si vous voulez que je vous réponde, laissez-moi votre adresse mail.

Petite précision : **Je ne prends pas en compte les Horcruxes de Voldemort dans ma fic !**

Petite précision 2 : L'Aspirante n'est ni Ginny, ni Luna, ni la mère de Kalia (qui est déjà une Mangemorte très proche de Voldemort), ni une des sœurs Patil.

CECI EST UN SLASH ! PAR CONSÉQUENT, JE DEMANDE À TOUS CEUX QUE ÇA CHOQUE/REBUTE/DÉGOUTE DE BIEN VOULOIR CLIQUER SUR LE LIEN PRÉCÉDENT ET DE QUITTER CETTE FIC MERCI.

**J'INTERDIS FORMELLEMENT À QUICONQUE D'UTILISER KALIA POLIAKOFF ! CE PERSONNAGE M'APPARTIENT DU DÉBUT À LA FIN !**

Bonne lecture

Cass

_« Pensées »_

_-Fourchelangue _si le texte est normal sinon c'est l'inverse

"Télépathie"

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Révélations

_Lundi 15 novembre, 21 heures, chambre du Préfet-en-Chef, Poudlard._

Harry entra en baillant dans la chambre de son amant. Il aperçut une forme allongée sur le lit, et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain.

Il en ressortit une bonne demi-heure plus tard, les cheveux trempés de son shampoing, et une courte serviette attachée autour de ses reins.

Il alluma la lampe sur la table de chevet d'un geste de la main, et se tourna vers le corps allongé sur le lit.

-Draco, est-ce que…

Il s'interrompit brusquement en se rendant compte de l'identité du corps endormi.

-Merlin tout-puissant, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Il recula.

Voyez-vous, ce n'était pas Draco qui était allongé sur le lit. C'était un magnifique tigre de Sibérie. Tigre qui ouvrit les yeux, et les dirigea vers Harry. Ce dernier recula doucement, mais se retrouva très rapidement collé contre le mur. Le tigre s'étira, puis roula sur le lit. Il sauta à terre et se dirigea vers le brun, qui commençait à stresser. D'un coup, le magnifique félin sauta sur l'humain, et commença à lécher avec application sa figure.

Harry, qui était tombé à la renverse sous le poids de la bête, tentait vainement de la repousser.

Il faut dire qu'un Tigre de Sibérie adulte pèse entre 250 et 300 kilos. (**1**)

Soudain, il y eu un POP, et, à la place du superbe mais très lourd félin, apparut Draco.

Un Draco qui portait juste un boxer de soie noire, et qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Il faut avouer qu'il était assis sur son amant, dont la serviette s'était détachée pendant qu'il essayait de se dégager du tigre.

-Tu… Tu es un Animagus ? demanda Harry, surpris.

-Oui. Depuis cet été, et ça fait deux ans que je m'entraîne.

Le blond se releva et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Harry le rejoignit rapidement.

-Je suis content que tu ne m'ai pas lancé de sort en apercevant le tigre, ronronna Draco en parcourant le corps du brun de ses mains.

-Moi aussi, soupira Harry en renversant les positions.

Il s'assit à califourchon sur le blond, nu, et commença à martyriser son cou avec art. Le blond, pendant ce temps, laissait ses mains glisser sur le dos du brun, puis malaxer le postérieur bronzé.

-Moi aussi, gémit Harry devant le massage, je suis un Animagus.

-Vraiment ? ronronna Draco en continua son massage. Et, quel animal es-tu ?

Il y eu un POP dans la pièce, et le jeune Malfoy se retrouva avec une magnifique panthère noire sur lui.

Panthère qui commença à lécher avec application le visage du Serpentard, qui se transforma à son tour.

Et les deux félins commencèrent à jouer…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Même jour, plusieurs heures après, chambre du Préfet-en-Chef, Poudlard._

Harry et Draco dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tendrement enlacés.

Mais le sommeil d'Harry n'était pas paisible, loin de là. Il remuait dans tous les sens, cauchemardant. Ce qui réveilla Draco, qui se prit un coup de pied dans le tibia. Il se releva sur un coude et commença à secouer le brun pour le réveiller. Chose qui ne marcha pas. Il se pencha alors sur son amant, tentant d'entendre les paroles qui s'échappaient de la bouche de l'endormi.

-Non… Non, je ne voulais pas… Je suis désolé, je… Non papa, ce n'est pas de ma faute !

-Harry !

Le brun se réveilla en sursaut, et enfouit sa tête dans le cou du blond. Ce dernier, surpris, serra Harry dans ses bras, et lui murmura des paroles de réconfort, tout en lui faisant des cercles dans le dos.

-Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Un grognement lui répondit, pendant que le responsable du-dit grognement se collait un peu plus contre le Sang-Pur.

-C'était juste un cauchemar, finit-il par dire.

Les deux garçons étaient à présent collés l'un contre l'autre, le visage d'Harry dans le coup de Draco, et le nez de Draco dans les cheveux d'Harry.

-Tu fais ce cauchemar depuis longtemps ?

Il y eu un silence, puis :

-Une dizaine d'années à peu près. Une à deux fois par mois.

Il se colla un peu plus contre le blond, respirant son odeur.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

-C'est pas grave, fit Draco en lui massant le cuir chevelu. Mais…

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu parlais de ton père ?

Le jeune Malfoy sentit le corps de son amant se tendre. Amant qui réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour trouver une réponse appropriée.

-Quand mes parents sont morts, j'ai été envoyé à l'orphelinat. Une de mes familles voulait que j'appelles les parents papa et maman. Le père était une grosse brute, et il lui arrivait de…

-De te frapper ?

Un hochement de tête affirmatif lui répondit.

-Je suis content que tu es fini par m'en parler, annonça finalement Draco.

-Pourquoi ?

Le blond resta silencieux quelques instants, cherchant la meilleure manière de formuler sa réponse.

-Ça me prouve que tu me fais suffisamment confiance pour me parler de choses qui te touchent.

Harry émit un grognement et se colla un peu plus contre le blond.

-Je suis content que tu sois là, finit-il par déclarer.

-Moi aussi, Ry, moi aussi.

* * *

_Lundi 22 novembre, 7 heures 45, table des Serpentards, Grande Salle, Poudlard._

L'ambiance était morose à la table des Serpentards. Voldemort avait attaqué plusieurs familles le week-end précédent, et seuls les enfants avaient survécus. Sur la demande du Prince des Ténèbres, selon Severus Rogue.

-Vous croyez qu'Hermione va bien ? demanda Ginny.

Kalia, Ron, Neville, Godric et elle mangeaient à la table des 'vert et argent' depuis le kidnapping de la jeune fille. Chose qui ne plaisait guère à James Potter.

-J'espère, répondit sombrement Théodore.

De tous, le jeune homme était le plus éprouvé par la disparition de la jeune fille. Ce qui est normal, quand on sait qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

-Mais pourquoi l'Ordre ne fait rien ! pesta Pansy. On ne sait même pas si Hermione est encore en vie, et Dumbledore refuse de tenter quoi que ce soit pour la sortir de là.

Elle jeta un regard noir à Harry et Draco qui discutaient à voix basse d'un sujet qui les faisaient rire.

-Vous pourriez suivre la conversation les mecs ! s'indigna-t-elle.

-Ne t'énerve pas Pans', déclara Harry avec un drôle de sourire. On venait juste de penser à un truc, Draco et moi.

-Et quel genre de truc Ry ? demanda Kalia avec un sourire un peu nerveux. Pas le même genre de truc qu'avec Stan, quand même ?

-Ben… Si, répondit le brun avec un sourire faussement contrit.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, lança-t-elle en le frappant sur le bras. T'as pas honte ?

-Évite de frapper trop fort mon amant, lui conseilla le blond. Sinon, cette nuit…

-Draco ! N'as-tu donc aucune pudeur ! se fâcha Pansy. Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu as une situation confortable et un mec dans ton lit que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes pour tout le monde !

Le Préfet-en-Chef se raidit, son sourire disparaissant de son visage. Il commença à se lever, mais Harry le rassit d'une pression sur son poignet.

-Ne l'écoute pas, siffla-t-il, et toi, continua-t-il en se tournant vers la Préfète, ne juge pas que le monde entier doit se lamenter sous prétexte qu'une fille est retenue prisonnière dans les cachots de Voldemort.

Kalia poursuivit, laissant son ami réconforter le blond.

-Voldemort veut installer un règne de terreur et de malheur. Je juge, et je ne suis pas la seule, que ce n'est pas en se lamentant qu'on trouvera la force de le battre. Draco fait de son mieux pour se conduire comme un adolescent normal, j'estime qu'il en a le droit après ce qu'il a vécu.

Un silence s'installa.

-Je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance, commença Godric, mais c'est l'heure d'aller en cours là.

Les autres membres du groupes se levèrent et allèrent en cours, tout en restant silencieux…

* * *

_Lundi 29 novembre, 18 heures 45, Bibliothèque, Poudlard._

Draco, Blaise et Pansy étaient installés à la bibliothèque pour une discussion de la plus haute importance. Bon, d'accord, ils y étaient aussi pour faire leurs devoirs de Métamorphose. Mais ça ne les empêchaient pas de discuter.

Blaise ouvrit les hostilités en premier :

-Alors Pansy, commet ça se passe avec ta chérie ?

-Très bien, répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Même si la disparition d'Hermione l'a secoué, elle va bien. Et toi, ton chéri ?

-Ça roule. La disparition de Mione l'a choqué, comme tout le monde, mais ça va.

Ils se tournèrent alors vers Draco.

-Et toi Drac ? demanda Pansy avec un ton faussement innocent. Comment ça se passe avec ton amoureux ?

-J'ai pas d'amoureux, rétorqua le blond en rougissant.

Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard amusé.

-Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec nous Drac, lui conseilla son amie.

-Tu as quelqu'un en vue, je me trompe ? demanda Blaise.

Le jeune Animagus resta silencieux, puis finit par avouer :

-J'ai quelqu'un en vue, oui…

Les deux autres se tapèrent dans les mains.

-De qui s'agit-il ? s'enquit impatiemment Pansy.

Le Préfet-en-Chef resta silencieux, puis déclara :

-Devine !

-C'est Harry, annonça Blaise avec un sourire rusé. C'est ça ?

Draco songea un instant à nier, mais finit par avouer :

-Oui, c'est lui.

Ses amis le regardèrent avec compassion.

-C'est pas trop de dur de coucher avec lui en sachant qu'il ne t'aime pas ? s'enquit doucement Pansy.

- Ça va.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Si je lui dis un jour, j'espère que ça ne le dérangeras pas…

-Je ne pense pas, assura Blaise. Il tient à toi, ça se voit. Et puis, tu peux toujours tenter ta chance.

Pansy approuva.

-Tu n'as qu'à le séduire. Et s'il te demande quelque chose, tu lui dis la vérité.

* * *

_Lundi 6 décembre, 19 heures 45, Bibliothèque, Poudlard._

Harry et Kalia étaient assis à côté du rayon sur les Potions. Ben ouais, c'est parce qu'on est des Mages Noirs encore plus puissants que Voldy et Dumby qu'on doit pas bosser pour avoir ses ASPICs. Enfin si, mais bon…

Les deux amis, donc, étudiaient les Potions. Normalement, les deux autres membres de leur groupe auraient du être là, mais étant donné qu'ils avaient des obligations, à savoir enfermement chez Voldemort et réunion des Préfets à présider en étant Préfet-en-Chef, les deux amis étaient seuls.

Ce qui, entre nous, arrangeait bien Kalia, qui avait des questions à poser à son cher ami.

-Harry ?

-Moui ? répondit son ami sans relever le nez de son parchemin.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu voulais me parler ?

-Que je voulais te… Ah, si ! Merci de m'y avoir fait penser.

Il posa sa plume, boucha sa bouteille d'encre et s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise.

-C'est à propos de Draco.

Kalia se pencha, très intéressée.

-Draco ? Je croyais que tu avais réglé tes problèmes avec lui…

-Je les ai réglés. C'est juste que j'ai fait un truc bizarre, il y a deux semaines, et depuis, j'en ai fait d'autres…

Il plongea dans ses pensées, ne remarquant pas que son amie se retenait de rire. _« Merci Merlin, il s'est enfin rendu compte qu'il était amoureux ! Enfin, ne crions pas victoire trop tôt. Si ça se trouve, c'est autre chose. »_

-Harry… C'est quoi le truc bizarre que tu as fait ?

Il releva la tête.

-J'ai eu un cauchemar, tu sais, ceux avec mon père, et je dormais avec Dray, et je l'ai réveillé, et il m'a réconforté.

Un sourire que certains qualifieraient de niais et d'autres d'adorablement mignon vint orner les lèvres du brun.

-Je me sens vraiment en confiance avec lui tu sais.

-Harry… Tu ne lui as rien révélé de compromettant j'espère ?

-Bien sur que non ! s'indigna le brun. Mais, reprit-il avec son sourire toujours aussi amoureux, je ne me sens pas obligé d'être tout le temps sur mes gardes avec lui.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis il reprit d'une voix sombre :

-Il m'a invité à passer les vacances avec lui, ici.

Kalia l'interrogea d'un ton neutre, alors qu'elle criait de joie intérieurement :

-Ça t'embête tant que ça de revenir au Manoir pour les vacances ?

-Un peu oui.

-Tu n'as qu'à lui offrir un cadeau de Noël.

-Je sais pas quoi lui offrir, répondit Harry d'un ton sombre.

Sa blonde amie resta silencieuse.

-Et puis, je voudrais aussi offrir un cadeau à madame Potter. Elle et sa famille restent là pour les vacances.

-Tu n'as qu'à leur offrir des bijoux. Ce genre de cadeaux, ça plait à tout le monde et à tous les âges.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

* * *

_Samedi 11 décembre, 15 heures 45, Pré-au-Lard._

Harry et Kalia s'étaient séparé du reste du groupe pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Au grand regret du brun et de Draco, qui auraient aimé passer un peu de temps ensemble.

-Accélère bon sang Harry. Tu veux passer du temps avec Draco oui ou non ?

-Bien sur que oui !

-Alors dépêche-toi ! Plus vite tu auras acheté tes précieux cadeaux, plus vite tu pourras le retrouver.

Un grognement sourd lui répondit.

Ils parcoururent la rue principale du village au pas de course, puis se dirigèrent vers une boutique d'apparence modeste dans une rue moins fréquentée. Ils observèrent un instant les modèles présentés dans la vitrine, puis entrèrent dans le magasin.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? pépia joyeusement une voix fluette.

Les deux amis se tournèrent vers la source de la voix et virent une petite femme avec des cheveux blancs et des yeux bleus très doux.

Kalia s'avança et commença à exposer les bijoux dont elle avait besoin pour ses cadeaux de Noël. La discussion, la recherche et les achats durèrent une bonne demi-heure, demi-heure qui paru extrêmement longue à Harry. C'est qu'il voulait revoir son Dragon lui !

-Et pour monsieur, ça sera ?

Le monsieur en question releva et commença à expliquer :

-Je cherche des bijoux pour une femme que je considère comme ma mère et pour…

Il jeta un regard gêné à sa blonde amie.

-Pour votre petit ami ? questionna la maligne propriétaire avec un léger sourire.

Harry rougit, chose extrêmement rare, et acquiesça. _« Draco n'est pas mon petit ami mais on va dire que oui… »_ Il est vrai qu'il est d'une extrême mauvaise fois dans certains cas. Ou alors qu'il est particulièrement bouché en ce qui concerne les sentiments…

-Alors, pour cette dame, je vous conseillerais un collier. À moins que vous n'ayez déjà une idée ?

-Un collier sera parfait, assura l'aîné des Potter. Quelque chose de discret, simple, mais raffiné. Et sans argent, de préférence.

La vieille dame hocha la tête.

-Je vois, je vois. Et avec ou sans sorts de protection ?

-Avec de préférence.

-Bien, bien. Avez-vous un budget précis ou…

-Quelque chose de pas trop coûteux de préférence.

-Parfait, parfait… Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Elle guida les deux amis vers le rayon des colliers. Ils passèrent devant les modèles les plus communs, puis les plus vendus, suivis des plus luxueux, et arrivèrent enfin devant celui des colliers bénéficiant de sorts de protections.

-Je vous laisse choisir, annonça la petite dame d'un ton guilleret.

Elle repartit vers la porte d'entrée qui venait de s'ouvrir, laissant entrer au grand désappointement des deux adolescents le professeur Lupin.

-Et merde ! lança Harry les dents serrées.

-C'est pas grave, assura Kalia. Avec un peu de chance, il ne viendra pas là.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit, et ils retournèrent à l'étude des colliers.

Après une bonne demi-heure de palabres, le brun se retourna vers la propriétaire du magasin pour lui faire part de son choix.

À son grand regret, la vieille dame et Remus Lupin étaient juste à côté.

-Je vois que vous avez choisi monsieur, pépia la femme. Lequel prenez-vous ?

Harry le désigna d'un geste de la main. C'était un collier très simple. Une émeraude taillée en forme de larme, retenue par une fine chaîne en or. Le bijou avait une particularité : il repoussait toutes les attaques de créatures maléfiques.

-Très bon choix ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et pour votre ami…

-Un bracelet plutôt.

-Parfait ! s'exclama-t-elle. Suivez-moi, j'ai ce qu'il faut pour un charmant jeune homme comme vous.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard incrédule, puis se précipitèrent à la poursuite de la vieille dame. Ils débouchèrent devant une vitrine où étaient exposés des bracelets d'apparence très simple.

-C'est bien pour un cadeau de Noël, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit la vieille dame.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

-Alors je vous conseille celui-la ! s'exclama la femme.

Elle montrait un bracelet très simple. Il était en argent, et recouvert de runes. Deux émeraudes et deux diamants symbolisaient les points cardinaux.

-Que signifie les runes sur ce bracelet ?

-Des sorts de protections. Ce bracelet a les mêmes pouvoirs que le collier que vous avez choisi.

-C'est parfait. Je les prends tous les deux.

-Très bien.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse et payèrent.

Une fois dehors, Harry se tourna vers Kalia.

-Qu'est-ce que Lupin faisait là ?

-Il doit acheter ses cadeaux de Noël, comme tout le monde.

-Il ne pouvait pas rester avec les autres non !

Kalia le frappa derrière l'épaule.

-Ça suffit maintenant Harry ! Je peux comprendre que tu veuilles rester avec Draco, mais ne m'inflige pas tout le temps ta mauvaise humeur dès que tu es sans lui ! Tu ne vas pas le voir pendant deux semaines, fais-toi à cette idée !

Soupir de la part du brun…

-Tu as raison. Désolé Ka, je ne voulais pas t'infliger ça.

Soupir de la part de la blonde…

-Évite juste de recommencer à l'avenir d'accord ?

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent le reste de la bande.

-Si on allait aux Trois Balais, maintenant que tout le monde est là ? proposa Blaise. Ça sera toujours mieux que de rester dehors avec ce temps !

Le reste du groupe acquiesça, et tous se dirigèrent vers le fameux bar.

-Jeunes gens !

Tout le groupe se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de les appeler ainsi.

-Y a-t-il un problème professeur Lupin ? demanda Draco d'une voix égale.

-Il est trop tard pour que vous puissiez aller boire un verre, expliqua le professeur d'une voix grave. Après ce qui est arrivé à Miss Granger, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de mettre en péril la sécurité des élèves.

-Professeur, nous avons trois Aurors qui patrouillent dans l'école toutes les nuits, ils sont d'ailleurs venus à cette sortie, et nous avons des cours de Duel avec Alena Poliakoff. Vous ne croyez pas qu'on est en mesure de se défendre ? demanda Neville.

-Si, bien sur, répondit le lycan, fatigué. Mais il est préférable pour votre sécurité de rentrer alors qu'il fait encore jour.

Les élèves grognèrent et repartirent vers le château. Lupin les regarda partir en silence, observant plus particulièrement Harry. Ce dernier avait mis sa main dans une des poches du jean noir de Draco, et lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille. Le blond, lui, avait mis sa main dans la poche arrière du jean noir du brun, et le frôlait avec sa hanche gauche tout en l'écoutant.

-Ils sont mignons tous les deux, déclara une voix féminine à côté de Lupin.

-Lily… Tu ne voulais pas rester avec James ? Pour les cadeaux.

La rousse haussa les épaules.

-On les a déjà achetés.

Ils commencèrent à marcher derrière le groupe de Serpentards et de Gryffondors.

-C'est bien qu'ils soient passés au-dessus de la stupide guéguerre entre leurs deux maisons, fit l'ancienne Préfète-en-Chef. On aurait pas vu ça à notre époque.

-Oui. Tu ne trouves pas que Harry Gaunt ressemble à…

-Harry ? Si, bien sur. Il a presque la même attitude.

-Presque ?

-Harry, quand il avait 6 ans, avait un regard sombre pour un enfant de son âge. Il était renfermé et sur ses gardes. Harry Gaunt lui ressemble, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Si. De plus, Harry Gaunt a la même aura que Harry, même si la sienne est plus teintée de Magie Noire.

-Il a étudié à Durmstrang Remus. C'est normal qu'il y ai de la Magie Noire dans son aura.

-Je sais Lily, je sais. Et je suppose qu'il a survécu à l'Avada grâce au _Protezione di Amore_.

-Oui. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que seul les personnes destinées à de grandes choses sont susceptibles de voir ce sort se réaliser.

-C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, convint Remus. Tu as une idée du pourquoi ?

-Et bien, fit Lily les sourcils froncés, je commence à me demander si Dumbledore n'a pas fait une erreur dans l'interprétation de la prophétie. Si ce n'était pas Harry le Sauveur…

-C'est pas impossible, songea le lycan. Surtout quand on voit la prophétie. Elle est extrêmement floue.

-Je vois qu'on a le même avis.

Un grondement de tonnerre l'interrompit. Les deux amis levèrent la tête et s'aperçurent qu'un orage se préparait.

Ils échangèrent un regard et coururent en direction de Poudlard, priant Merlin et les Fondateurs de ne pas être arrosés avant d'être arrivés au château.

* * *

_Samedi 18 décembre, 10 heures 50, Devant les Portes de Poudlard._

Harry et Kalia avaient préparé leurs bagages pour passer les vacances chez le Plus-Grand-Psychopathe-Du-Moment. Ils regardaient les élèves du groupe avec un peu de gêne. Tous les Serpentards restaient là, tandis que les Gryffondors rentraient chez eux, à part Godric qui passait les vacances avec ses parents au château.

Kalia soupira, puis fit léviter ses affaires et lança à Harry :

-Je t'attends aux calèches avec maman Ry ! Et dépêche-toi !

Les autres Serpentards se concertèrent du regard, puis se rapprochèrent des portes de Poudlard, laissant Harry et Draco seuls.

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants en silence, puis le brun déclara :

-Bon, ben… On se revoit après les vacances ?

-Faut bien, répondit le blond avec un maigre sourire.

Le silence se réinstalla, au grand regret de toute la bande qui voulait que quelque chose se passe.

-Bah, je vais y aller. Il ne faudrait pas que je rate mon train, fit Harry avec gêne.

-Oui, ça serait dommage, répondit Draco avec un sourire un peu triste.

Le brun sourit faiblement à son amant, se retourna et commença à descendre les marches, rejoignant rapidement Kalia.

Le Préfet-en-Chef soupira, déçu.

La Louve donna un coup de coude à son ami, qui s'arrêta d'un coup.

-Je reviens dans cinq secondes, lâcha-t-il avant de remonter les marches quatre à quatre.

Il se retrouva face au blond en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire.

-J'ai oublié quelque chose, annonça-t-il au Malfoy qui le regardait avec étonnement.

Orion l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa. Timidement, Draco noua ses bras autour du cou du brun, et répondit à son baiser avec passion. Enfin, ils se séparèrent, essoufflés.

-On s'écrit pendant les vacances ? proposa Harry avec un sourire heureux.

-Oui, on s'écrit, répondit son blond en souriant.

Ils se séparèrent en souriant, puis le brun retourna aux côtés de Kalia.

-On va être en retard, prédit la jeune fille en dévalant rapidement les escaliers.

* * *

_Même jour, 22 heures, chambre de Hermione Granger, Aile Nord, QG de Lord Voldemort._

La chambre était petite, mais bien meublée. Il y avait une fenêtre qui donnait sur la forêt, une bibliothèque, un tapis persan, une cheminée avec un feu ronflant dedans, un lit en chêne avec des draps bleus, deux fauteuils en cuir vert, une petite table en chaîne et la chaise qui allait avec. Une porte en acajou donnait sur le couloir, et la liberté, tandis que la deuxième, en chêne massif donnait sur la salle de bain. Salle de bain elle aussi très simple, au demeurant. Des toilettes, un lavabo et une douche.

Hermione, donc, était enfermée dans cette chambre. Ce qui l'arrangeait bien entre nous. La bibliothèque lui permettait de rester à niveau, et en plus, elle apprenait les origines de la Magie Noire. Chose extrêmement intéressante pour cette jeune fille.

Mais le must du must, selon Hermione, c'était l'armoire installée dans un l'un des angles de la pièce. Et qui dit armoire dit vêtements.

La jeune fille était donc vêtue d'un jean bleu et d'un tee-shirt noir, ainsi que d'un pull noir. Et elle lisait un livre de Métamorphose sur les Animagi.

La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement, mais fut refermée dans un claquement sec. Hermione sursauta et referma rapidement son livre, avant de lever les yeux vers les visiteurs : le Prince des Ténèbres et La Louve.

Le-dit Prince était particulièrement sexy ce soir. Il portait un pantalon en cuir noir, une chemise en soie verte et un pull en cachemire noir. Il portait également un masque de soie noire et une ceinture de cuir noire, où était accrochée son épée.

La-dite Louve était vêtue d'un pantalon en cuir noir, d'une chemise en soie blanche, d'un pull en cachemire noir, d'une ceinture de cuir noire, où était accrochée son épée, et d'un masque de soie blanche.

La jeune Préfète-en-Chef fut surprise de voir les deux Mages Noirs, surtout qu'ils étaient seuls.

-Que me vaux l'_immense_ honneur de vous voir ici ? lança-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Il y eut un double haussement de sourcil droit.

-J'espère que ta chambre te plaît, Granger, lança Harry avec flegme. Parce que tu vas encore y rester quelques jours.

La jeune fille se tendit à l'annonce.

-Et que comptez-vous faire de moi ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, répondit Kalia avec un sourire mystérieux.

La brune frissonna. Elle n'aimait décidément pas le comportement des deux personnes qui venaient de se laisser tomber dans les deux fauteuils.

Orion claqua deux doigts, et un plateau lourdement rempli apparut sur la table basse située entre les deux sièges. Le plateau contenait une chocolatière, trois tasses et une assiette remplie à ras bord de petits gâteaux au chocolat noir.

-Assieds-toi, ordonna le Prince en faisant léviter la chaise à côté de la table basse d'un simple mouvement de la main.

Mione hésita un moment, puis obéit. Cassiopée servit les trois tasses d'un mouvement gracieux, et servit les deux autres occupants de la chambre.

-Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Les deux Mages Noirs échangèrent un regard, puis Harry décida d'expliquer certaines choses :

-Nous avons pensé que tu aimerais avoir des nouvelles de Poudlard.

Il fit une pause, le temps de prendre et de commencer à manger un biscuit.

-Toute l'école est inquiète, l'Ordre du Phénix aussi, et Dumbledore a fait venir trois Aurors à plein temps pour surveiller et protéger le château.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle sirota son chocolat chaud et grignota un biscuit, attendant la suite.

-Bien sur, ce n'est pas n'importe quels Aurors qui ont été engagés. Il s'agit du couple Potter et de Sirius Black.

La Préfète-en-Chef sursauta. La situation devait être préoccupante pour que Dumbledore ait décidé d'engager des Aurors pour la protection de l'école.

-Tu ne devrais pas te soucier de ça, déclara Harry comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Ce qui était vrai, par ailleurs.

-N'as-tu rien à nous dire au sujet d'un Anneau de Pouvoir ?

Hermione ferma les yeux, vaincue.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir à ce sujet ?

Les deux Mages Noirs échangèrent un regard ravi, quoiqu'un peu surpris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Et qu'est-ce que Dumbledore en sait ?

-Je ne sais pas grand chose. Avec Ginny, nous avions commencé les recherches quand j'ai été enlevée.

-Nous voulons tous les détails, annonça Cassiopée d'une voix froide.

Sa brune camarade de dortoir soupira et continua :

-Nous savons que Voldemort en a un. Nous ignorons où il est dissimulé, le professeur Dumbledore ne nous l'a pas dit. Il a dit que nous devions simplement nous soucier de la manière de détruire l'Anneau, pendant que lui et certains professeurs chercheraient une manière de détruire les barrières et les protections qui entourent le lieu où il est dissimulé.

-Qu'avez-vous découvert ?

-Qu'il fallait obligé le sorcier possesseur d'un Anneau a trop l'utiliser d'un coup pour les faire imploser, ou alors jeter l'Anneau dans une fontaine sacrée des Elfes par une nuit de pleine lune, alors que les planètes sont alignées dans un ordre parfait. Il faut que la fontaine soit remplie du sang d'une vierge consentante, et que les bonnes paroles soient dites en ancien elfique.

-Et qui a mis le directeur au courant de l'emplacement de l'Anneau ?

-Je l'ignore.

-Vraiment ?

La voix du Prince, lourd de sarcasme, fit frissonner Hermione.

-Tu le sais Granger.

-C'est faux ! Je sais juste où est l'Anneau.

-Et où est-il ?

Merde. Elle s'était fait avoir en beauté.

-Je ne suis pas sur de moi. J'ai entendu parler du Manoir Malfoy, et de la plaine pas loin…

Harry et Kalia échangèrent un regard. Ils se levèrent dans un bel ensemble, puis le brun se tourna vers la brune et lâcha :

-Merci pour tes renseignements.

Il sortit à la suite de la blonde, laissant la Préfète-en-Chef en rage contre elle-même.

* * *

**1** : Véridique. Le plus gros Tigre de Sibérie mâle pesait 384 kilos ! 

Alors, qui est l'Aspirante ? À vous de me donner vos propositions…

Severus va-t-il tenir le coup ? À vous de me laisser des reviews pour qu'il tienne…

Hermione va-t-elle s'en sortir vivante ? Je vous laisse imaginer…

La suite vendredi… Du moins, je l'espère…

**REVIEWS !**

Si vous souhaitez taper l'auteur, tapez 1.

Si vous souhaitez menacer l'auteur de mille tortures, tapez 2.

Si vous souhaitez encourager l'auteur, tapez 3.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur de veiller à sa santé (menaces de mort prises au sérieux), tapez 4.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur qu'elle est merveilleuse (merci les chevilles), tapez 5.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur que vous voulez la suite, tapez 6.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur qu'elle a bien fait de se dépêcher, tapez 7.

Si vous souhaitez demander l'auteur en mariage pour avoir la suite en exclu, tapez 8.

Pour dire tout cela, c'est le petit bouton "go" à droite de "submit review".

**Alors… Chiche qu'on passe la barre des 400 reviews ? Ça me motivera pour que vous ayez la suite plus tôt.**

Grosses bises et à bientôt

Cass


	15. Sombres vacances

**Titre : **L'Héritier (titre qui a été trouvé par une copine)

**Auteur : **Moua

**Rating : **T et le restera.

**Genre : **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Couples : **HP/DM, SS/SB, les homophobes, du vent !

**Résumé : **UA : À l'âge de 6 ans, Harry Potter est négligé par ses parents, Aurors célèbres de leur époque, pour son petit frère Godric, nommé Sauveur par une prophétie. Et quand Voldemort décide de faire de l'enlever pour faire de lui son Héritier, Harry se sentit trahi par le manque de réaction de ses parents et secourut par son seul point de salut : Voldemort. Cependant Harry n'est pas fait pour être le Prince des Ténèbres et il devra choisir, pendant sa 7ème année à Poudlard entre Ténèbres et Lumière.

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter et compagnie appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. 

Rappel des surnoms : 

Harry "Orion" James Potter : a pris le nom "Gaunt" à l'age de 6 ans en devenant le fils adoptif de Voldy. Il se fait rapidement appeler le Prince des Ténèbres par son père adoptif.

Kalia "Cassiopée" Alena Poliakoff : espionne pour l'Ordre de Nemesis depuis ses 12 ans. Elle se fait rapidement surnommer La Louve par Lord Voldemort.

Shadow : espionne pour l'Ordre de Nemesis depuis 19 ans. C'est une sorte de spadassin, qui remplit toutes sortes de missions. Elle déclare être neutre.

Blabla de l'auteure :

Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre !

Momo61, merci pour vos reviews. Si vous voulez que je vous réponde, laissez-moi votre adresse mail.

Petite précision : **Je ne prends pas en compte les Horcruxes de Voldemort dans ma fic !**

Petite précision 2 : L'Aspirante n'est ni Ginny, ni Luna, ni la mère de Kalia (qui est déjà une Mangemorte très proche de Voldemort), ni une des sœurs Patil, ni Pansy.

CECI EST UN SLASH ! PAR CONSÉQUENT, JE DEMANDE À TOUS CEUX QUE ÇA CHOQUE/REBUTE/DÉGOUTE DE BIEN VOULOIR CLIQUER SUR LE LIEN PRÉCÉDENT ET DE QUITTER CETTE FIC MERCI.

**J'INTERDIS FORMELLEMENT À QUICONQUE D'UTILISER KALIA POLIAKOFF ! CE PERSONNAGE M'APPARTIENT DU DÉBUT À LA FIN !**

Bonne lecture

Cass

_« Pensées »_

_-Fourchelangue _si le texte est normal sinon c'est l'inverse

"Télépathie"

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Sombres vacances

_Dimanche 19 décembre, 17 heures 30, salon des appartements de Lord Voldemort, QG de Lord Voldemort._

Harry, Kalia, Shadow et Tom discutaient en prenant le goûter dans les appartements du dernier. Les deux plus jeunes étaient assis sur le canapé, tandis que les plus vieux avaient pris place dans des fauteuils. Les animaux étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, somnolents pour la plupart.

Shadow était vêtue d'un ensemble de cuir, bottes, pantalon et haut, ainsi que d'un masque de tissu noir. Elle sirotait son chocolat avec classe et élégance.

Harry portait un pantalon en cuir noir, une chemise de soie noire et un pull en cachemire noir, d'une paire de bottes en cuir noires, ainsi qu'un masque de soie noire, d'une ceinture de cuir noire où était accrochée son épée. Il savourait un moelleux au chocolat.

Kalia était vêtue exactement de la même manière, mais en blanc. Elle dégustait un macaron au café.

Tom, lui, portait un pantalon de lin noir, une chemise de soie verte et une robe noire, ornée d'arabesques dorées et argentées. Il se délectait d'un excellent macaron au chocolat.

Un plateau en argent était posé sur la table basse en acajou du salon. Le plateau contenait une chocolatière, quatre tasses, et des assiettes contenant des biscuits : mini-macarons aux multiples parfums (chocolat, café, citron, pistache, rose, menthe…), mini-parts de moelleux au chocolat, biscuits au chocolat…

-Et donc, termina Harry, Granger nous a apprit que le vieux fou sait où se trouve ton Anneau.

Voldemort termina son macaron l'air songeur.

-Severus lui a donc révélé cette information. Je suis désagréablement surpris, mais ça ne m'étonne pas.

Il resta silencieux un instant, puis un sourire sadique éclaira son visage.

-Sa punition n'en sera que plus douloureuse…

Quatre rires sadiques résonnèrent soudain dans la pièce. Bah oui, ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a deux espionnes qu'elles n'ont pas le droit de s'amuser un peu quand même…

-Shadow… As-tu des informations à nous donner ?

-Et bien, sachez que Severus couche avec Black, et ils sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Orion claqua des doigts.

-On pourrait peut-être leur rendre une petite visite à Poudlard, proposa-t-il. Histoire de rappeler à Black ce qu'il en coûte de s'opposer à Lord Voldemort.

-Excellente idée ! approuva ce dernier. Quand ? Et qui ?

-Je pensais à la nuit de Noël. Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais qu'il n'y ait que Cass, Shadow et moi.

Voldemort réfléchit quelques minutes.

-Je pense que ça pourra se faire, finit-il par dire. Mais attention, pas de débordement. J'ai besoin de Cassiopée et toi le lendemain.

-Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le silence se réinstalla dans la pièce. Kalia grignotait un biscuit au chocolat, Harry buvait son chocolat à petites gorgées, Shadow savourait un moelleux au chocolat et Tom dégustait un macaron au café.

On tapa soudain à la porte.

-Entrez, indiqua Lord Voldemort.

La personne obéit. Il s'agissait de la jeune Aspirante. Elle resta sur le pas de la porte, indécise quant à la marche à suivre.

-Assieds-toi, fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en lui indiquant un siège d'un geste de la main. Alors ?

-Je commence à recueillir des informations intéressantes Monseigneur.

L'attention des occupants de la pièce se porta immédiatement sur elle.

-Quoi donc ?

-Dumbledore a renforcé les protections des Fondateurs. Il a installé un Cercle Runique aux abords du château, mais j'ignore où précisément.

-Ennuyeux. Et pour les points faibles des protections ?

-Il y a un endroit où la Forêt Interdite rejoint la limite de la barrière qui sépare Poudlard de Pré-au-Lard. La protection est plus faible ici.

Elle sortit un rouleau de parchemin de sa robe.

-Voici les plans de Poudlard que j'ai pu recopier, avec les barrières et les points faibles, expliqua-t-elle.

Les cinq se penchèrent sur la carte, observant silencieusement.

Ils découvrirent ainsi qu'une sorte de bulle englobait Poudlard et son parc.

-La barrière est plus faible à côté de la Forêt Interdite, expliqua l'Aspirante. Il y a aussi une faiblesse du côté de Pré-au-Lard, je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi.

Lord Voldemort hocha la tête.

-C'est parfait. Continue dans cette voie.

La jeune fille se leva et sortit sur un :

-Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée !

Un silence se réinstalla dans la pièce.

-Elle est efficace cette petite, remarqua Shadow. Mais peut-être un peu trop enthousiaste, comme Bellatrix.

-N'est-ce pas ? Mais je trouve ça intrigant que Dumbledore ai décidé de faire une Cercle Runique, déclara Orion.

-Si tu veux mon avis, l'Anneau de Pouvoir lui a donné une idée, annonça Cassiopée avec flegme en reprenant un petit gâteau.

-Tu ne voulais pas faire un régime ? fit remarquer son _cher_ et _attentionné_ ami.

Il se prit un coup sur la tête.

-Crétin. On ne t'a donc jamais appris à parler aux femmes ?

Il se renfrogna et maugréa un :

-T'es pas une femme, t'es un dragon…

Shadow ricana.

* * *

_Mardi 21 décembre, 8 heures, appartement de la Grande Prêtresse, Quelque Part._

La Grande Prêtresse, toujours en chemise de nuit et robe de chambre, prenait son petit déjeuner. Déjeuner à la française, précisons le. Chocolat chaud en cette froide journée d'hiver, croissants et pains au chocolat, le tout accompagné de jus d'orange et de pomme.

La fenêtre claqua, laissant entrer des flocons dans la pièce.

-Ferme la fenêtre s'il te plait, dit-elle doucement.

La fenêtre se referma doucement, tandis qu'un drap de soie tombait dessus.

-Tu voulais me voir ? murmura Shadow en s'asseyant en face de la femme.

Elle ôta sa cape et la posa sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Elle portait encore et toujours son éternelle combinaison de cuir, mais on pouvait voir deux revolvers accrochés à la ceinture de la combinaison.

-Oui. C'est à propos d'Orion. Est-ce qu'il te parle de ses… _amants_ ?

-Quand il était à Durmstrang oui. Mais maintenant qu'il est à Poudlard, j'ignore tout de ce qu'il fait de ses nuits.

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses.

-Il se méfie de toi.

Shadow releva la tête.

-Ah bon ?

-Cassiopée m'a écrit. Orion est amoureux de quelqu'un, même s'il ne s'en ai pas encore rendu compte.

La Prêtresse croqua dans un croissant. L'autre femme sirotait son chocolat.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda cette dernière.

-Draco Malfoy.

-Le fils Malfoy ? Je dois avouer que je suis surprise.

Un sourire amusé éclaira le visage des deux femmes.

-Tu crois que c'est lui "l'Amour sincère et indestructible" ? s'enquit Shadow.

-Ma petite espionne n'en doute absolument pas. De surcroît, il paraît que ce charmant jeune homme est lui aussi amoureux. Dans sa dernière lettre, elle m'a dit que Pansy Parkinson lui avait écrit pour lui demander de l'aide pour mettre les deux tourtereaux ensemble.

Un silence se réinstalla dans la pièce.

-Mais là n'est pas le problème, fit la Prêtresse en secouant la tête. Il faut que tu donnes la quatrième partie de la prophétie à Cassiopée.

-Oui mon caporal, répondit Shadow en souriant légèrement. Je lui donnerais ça la prochaine fois que je la verrais.

Deux rires cristallins résonnèrent soudain dans la pièce.

* * *

_Samedi 25 décembre, 2 heures, parc de Poudlard, Poudlard._

Trois silhouettes apparurent dans le parc de la respectable école dans un POP. L'une semblait un peu plus grande que les deux autres. Un brusque coup de vent remua les trois capes noires, laissant apparaître trois pantalons noirs et trois paires de bottes en cuir noires.

-Dépêchons-nous, fit une voix masculine. Nous devons trouver ce foutu Cercle puis rendre visite au traître.

-On sait, ne t'impatiente donc pas, rétorqua sèchement une voix féminine, mais adulte.

Les trois personnes commencèrent donc à chercher le fameux Cercle Runique.

Ils longèrent la Forêt Interdite, puis s'approchèrent du lac.

-Il y a quelque chose ici, déclara une jeune voix féminine. C'est très diffus, mais je le ressens. Et vous ?

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête.

-Ça vient du ciel, annonça finalement l'homme.

Tous levèrent les yeux vers le château.

Et là, sous leurs yeux surpris et, il faut bien l'avouer, émerveillés, ils virent apparaître un gigantesque globe doré qui engloba, ce qui logique pour un globe, tout le château.

-Le Cercle est sur la Tour d'Astronomie, annonça l'adulte avec détachement.

Et, sous les yeux émerveillés des étoiles qui observaient ce spectacle, on vit les trois silhouettes s'envoler. Ils atterrirent rapidement sur le toit. Une des trois personnes s'effondra.

-Cass ! Ça va ?

-Oui oui. Laisse-moi juste le temps de récupérer mon souffle. La maîtrise de l'Air, c'est le plus dur.

-Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire, s'impatienta Shadow.

Les deux jeunes se tournèrent vers elle, puis s'approchèrent du Cercle Runique.

Un Cercle Runique n'est pas n'importe quoi voyez-vous. Il est composé d'une multitude de Runes représentant quelque chose, une Rune de Protection la plupart du temps, Ces Runes sont placées de manière à former la Rune qu'elles représente.

-Intéressant, déclara Orion. Cette Rune de Protection est l'une des plus puissantes qui existent.

-Tu crois qu'on peut la dérégler maintenant ? s'enquit Cassiopée.

Il secoua la tête négativement.

-Il y a trop de risque de libérer la Magie Brute de Poudlard. On n'a pas le temps de faire tous les calculs pour la dérégler sans danger.

Il regarda les deux femmes.

-Maintenant, allons plutôt rendre une petite visite à Severus…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Même jour, une demi-heure plus tard, chambre de Sirius Black, Poudlard._

Sirius et Severus, tendrement enlacés, dormaient. Et ils auraient pu dormir encore longtemps sur la sensation d'une baguette sur la tempe ne les avait pas réveillés tous les deux.

Donc, ils se levèrent en sursaut, et se cognèrent contre les baguettes de La Louve et de Shadow. Le Prince des Ténèbres, lui, était adossé au mur qui faisait face au lit des deux amants.

-Quel charmant tableau, persifla-t-il. Le Mangemort et l'Auror. Comme c'est… touchant.

Severus tenta d'attraper sa baguette, mais fut stoppé par Cassiopée.

-Il me semble que nous t'avions prévenu, susurra-t-elle. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de te donner un dernier avertissement.

-Si tu révèles de ton plein gré au Lord que tu l'as trahi, ta punition sera moins lourde, annonça Orion.

-Jamais, siffla l'espion les dents serrées.

-Tant pis. Shadow, fais ce que tu as à faire.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Elle attrapa Sirius par un bras, lui posa sa baguette sur la tempe et le jeta hors du lit.

-Voici notre dernier message de rappel Severus.

Shadow rangea sa baguette, sortit un poignard d'une de ses bottes, et commença à marquer quelque chose sur le dos de Sirius. Il cria.

-Personne ne viendra, les informa Cassiopée d'une voix douce. On a jeté un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce et de verrouillage sur la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? gronda Rogue d'une voix haineuse, toujours immobilisé par la blonde.

-Que sait Dumbledore au sujet de l'Anneau de Pouvoir de mon père ?

L'espion resta silencieux, mais un cri de Sirius, qui avait désormais un T dans le dos, le poussa à répondre.

-Dumbledore sait où il se trouve et ce qu'il faut faire pour le détruire.

-Tu lui as dit.

Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

-Vas-y Shadi.

Un sourire sadique éclaira le visage de la jeune femme. Elle continua à écrire des lettres sur le dos de Black.

-J'en fait combien ?

-Le R, le A et le I.

Elle continua son travail.

-Pourquoi nous as-tu trahi Severus ? Et depuis quand ?

-Ne répond pas Sev !

Le gémissement de l'Animagus surprit tout le monde.

-Toi, le clébard, on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis !

La réplique du Prince surpris tout le monde.

-Marque tout le mot Shadow. Réponds Severus !

L'espion tremblait de peur désormais. Mais il répondit quand même.

-Je me suis rangé du côté de Dumbledore dès la naissance d'Harry Potter.

-Pourquoi ?

La question, cette fois, venait de La Louve.

-Parce que ce gosse m'a toujours apprécié. Et aussi parce que…

Il devint soudainement silencieux, rosissant légèrement.

-Par amour ?

Le ton du Prince était neutre.

Severus hocha silencieusement la tête.

-Fini ! s'exclama soudain joyeusement Shadow.

-Fais voir ! s'écrièrent d'une même voix les deux adolescents.

Ils se penchèrent sur le haut du dos de Sirius.

-Joli travail, jugea La Louve.

On pouvait voir le mot TRAÎTRE inscrit sur la peau.

-J'espère que ce petit _pense-bête_ t'aidera à te rappeler où va ta loyauté, du moins, pour le moment.

Les trois Mages Noirs s'approchèrent de la fenêtre.

-À la prochaine Severus !

Et sautèrent d'un seul mouvement. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à ce moment.

-Merlin tout-puissant ! s'exclama Lily en apercevant Severus, nu, dans le lit de Sirius, et ce dernier, nu également, par terre.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

-C'est pas le moment Lily ! Le Prince des Ténèbres, La Louve et Shadow viennent de sauter par la fenêtre.

La rousse, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit et d'une robe de chambre, se pencha par la fenêtre. Elle ne vit rien.

-Pourquoi étaient-ils là ?

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais James, Dumbledore, Godric, Minerva, Remus, et toute la bande de Serpentards entrèrent soudain dans la pièce.

-Vous avez parlé d'Orion, Cassiopée et Shadow monsieur Black ? demanda Millicent.

-Sirius ! Pourquoi est-ce que _Rogue_ est dans ton lit _nu_ ? s'écria James

-Comment ont-ils fait pour rentré ? s'enquit Dumbledore.

-Tu es blessé parrain ? demanda Godric.

-Vous êtes sur qu'ils ne sont plus dans le château ? interrogea Minerva.

-Laissez-les répondre enfin ! intervint Remus.

Le silence retomba dans la chambre. Sirius se leva et retourna dans le lit.

-C'est une longue histoire…

* * *

_Samedi 25 décembre, 14 heures 47, Le Terrier, Loustry Ste Chaspoule._

Tous les Weasley prenaient le repas de Noël au Terrier. Malheureusement pour eux, un triste événement arriva : Lord Voldemort, le Prince des Ténèbres, La Louve et un bon paquet de Man et un bon paquet de Mangemorts transplanèrent soudain dans le salon. Le silence s'installa.

-Que faites-vous là ? s'exclama Arthur en dégainant sa baguette.

-Du calme Weasley, déclara Voldemort en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil. Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire un massacre.

-On peut savoir pourquoi vous êtes là alors ? s'exclama Ginny avec une pointe de mépris.

Un rictus s'installa sur les lèvres inexistantes du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Disons que j'ai un cadeau de Noël pour vous.

Il claqua des doigts, et deux Mangemorts firent avancer une personne dont le corps était recouvert d'une cape et la tête de la capuche.

-Lucius, ôte-lui cette cape.

Le blond s'avança et ôta le vêtement. À la surprise générale, Hermione Granger apparut.

-Mione ! s'écria la benjamine des Weasley en tentant de s'approcher.

Des baguettes pointées sur elle la convainquirent de ne pas plus approcher.

-Miss Granger est évidemment ravie de revenir dans le monde libre, n'est-ce pas Miss ?

La brune ouvrit la bouche et déclara d'une voix monocorde :

-Je m'en fiche.

Un silence abasourdi s'installa dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait espèce de monstre ! hurla Ginny en se plaçant devant Lord Voldemort et en montrant Hermione du doigt.

Le Mage Noir grimaça devant la puissance vocale de la rousse.

-Je n'y suis pour rien moi, se défendit-il.

La jeune fille se tourna vers Harry et Kalia, qui étaient derrière le fauteuil de Tom.

-C'est pas nous ! s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix en levant les mains. On y est pour rien.

La jeune Sang-Pure inspira… puis expira… puis inspira de nouveau et se tourna vers la troupe de Mangemorts.

-Qui est le responsable ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse.

Les frères Weasley grimacèrent. Ils savaient pertinemment que lorsque leur sœurs utilisait cette voix, c'est que de gros ennuis allaient arriver, pour le responsable.

Les Mangemorts se regardèrent, gênés, puis tous pointèrent du doigt Avery. Ce dernier déglutit.

Ginny se posta devant lui.

-Alors ?

-J'ai pas fait exprès, couina-t-il d'une voix fort peu masculine.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

La voix n'était plus qu'un sourd grondement.

-Je… euh…

-Avery…

Là, c'était le Prince des Ténèbres.

-Tu n'as pas profité d'elle j'espère ? Alors que c'était formellement interdit…

Le Mangemort pâlit brutalement sous son masque.

-Qui ne dit mot consent. Miss Weasley, je le laisse à vos bon soins.

La sentence du Prince venait de tomber.

-Pardon ? fit la rousse, surprise.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Face-de-Serpent .

-Ce que mon Héritier veut dire, expliqua-t-il, c'est que vous avez tout les pouvoirs pour punir ce désobéissant _jeune_ homme.

-C'est vrai ? interrogea Ginny avec la tête d'une petite fille devant ses cadeaux de Noël.

Harry et Tom hochèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble.

La jeune fille eut un sourire ravi. Elle s'approcha d'Avery et lui déclara d'une voix dangereuse :

-Tu vas regretter de t'en être pris à ma meilleure amie Mangemort, souffla-t-elle.

Elle attrapa sa robe, s'approcha de lui jusqu'à être collé contre son torse et lui donna un vigoureux coup de genou dans l'entrejambe.

Une grimace douloureuse s'installa sur tous les visages masculins de la pièce, tandis qu'Avery s'écroula par terre en serrant son entrejambe.

-Et tu as de la chance que mon ex-petit copain ne m'ai pas appris le sortilège d'Impuissance, conclut-elle.

-Je le connais moi, indiqua Kalia.

-Cass, évite d'abîmer nos Mangemorts quand même, intervint Orion. On a encore besoin de lui.

La jeune fille fit une moue boudeuse.

-Pas drôle, marmonna-t-elle.

Harry lui tapota l'épaule.

-Voyons, ma puce, tu sais très bien qu'il faut attendre d'être rentré pour…

Ils ricanèrent tous les deux, accentuant la pâleur d'Avery.

-Nous n'allons pas interrompre plus longtemps votre déjeuner, annonça Lord Voldemort en se levant.

Il y eut un énorme craquement, et tous les Mangemorts transplanèrent, à part Avery, qui était resté sur le tapis.

Kalia réapparut soudainement.

-La formule du Sort d'Impuissance, c'est _Puissiano_.

Et re-disparut.

Tous les Weasley se regardèrent.

-Ils sont définitivement tarés, déclara Ron en secouant la tête.

* * *

_Jeudi 1er janvier, 00 heures 30, Maison du Ministre de la Magie, Londres._

Ils n'étaient que six. Le Prince des Ténèbres, La Louve, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov et Alecto Carrow. Les six Mangemorts les plus aptes à cette mission. Laquelle ? Et bien, celle de trouver des renseignements classés top-secret par le Chef des Aurors.

-Vous trouvez quelque chose ? demanda Orion après une demi-heure de recherches intensives.

-Rien, répondirent les autres en cœur.

C'est à ce moment que le ministre et sa femme entrèrent dans le bureau du premier. Ils avaient sortis leurs baguettes et les tenaient en joue.

-Les mains en l'air Mangemorts, ordonna le ministre, ancien Directeur du Bureau des Aurors.

Les six Mangemorts se retournèrent lentement. Ils déposèrent délicatement les feuilles qu'ils regardaient et observèrent le couple.

Soudain, plusieurs Aurors rejoignirent le ministre et sa femme. Il y avait Tonks, Shacklebolt, Dawlish et une femme inconnue de la troupe.

Cassiopée alluma le feu de la cheminée d'un simple geste de la main.

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, déclara Tonks.

Orion soupira, fit un signe mystérieux, puis immobilisa d'un geste de la main les Aurors, le ministre et sa femme.

-Continuez à chercher, ordonna-t-il aux quatre Mangemorts.

Une demi-heure passa, puis Bellatrix s'exclama soudain :

-Je les ai !

Tout le monde se regroupa autour d'elle.

-C'est parfait, déclara Orion après les avoir lus. Cassiopée, garde-les.

La jeune fille prit les feuilles, les roula, et les fourra dans sa robe.

-Allez rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres maintenant, déclara le Prince.

Les quatre Mangemorts sortirent tranquillement de la pièce, laissant les deux pires Mages Noirs que l'Angleterre ai connus derrière eux.

-Vous ferez passer au vieux fou que Lord Voldemort a l'intention de détruire son foutu Cercle. Et que personne, pas même votre pseudo Sauveur, ne pourra l'en empêcher, annonça Harry aux prisonniers.

-C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de vous laisser un petit cadeau pour que vous n'oubliez pas de délivrer notre message, poursuivit Kalia.

Elle ferma les yeux, leva les bras, prit une profonde inspiration, puis posa sa main droite sur un des murs.

Un grondement sourd s'échappa du sol. Elle rouvrit les yeux, tandis que les murs s'enflammaient.

-Bonne année Monsieur le Ministre !

Les deux amis disparurent dans un POP.

* * *

_Lundi 5 janvier, 15 heures, un wagon, Poudlard-Express._

Kalia, seule,somnolait dans un des wagons du Poudlard-Express, quand la fenêtre s'ouvrit brusquement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Shadow.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? souffla-t-elle.

-Je t'ai apporté la suite de la prophétie. On se voit à la prochaine réunion.

Elle disparut en transplanant, laissant la blonde lire :

**Le Lys l'enfantera et le reconnaîtra**

**Le Faon l'aidera de part sa confiance**

**La Louve le guidera et le protègera**

**Le Dragon l'aimera et le sauvera….**

-Je suis bien dans la merde moi, maintenant, souffla-t-elle.

* * *

Fin du chapitre. Je vous le poste en vitesse, sans même me relire, car je n'aurais un ordinateur qu'à partir du 2/3 septembre. Donc je n'ai qu'un mot : **REVIEWS !** Et le prochain qui trouvera le nom de l'Aspirante, qui a déjà été trouvé par Nath, aura droit à la fin de la prophétie. 

Cass


	16. Déclarations

**Titre : **L'Héritier (titre qui a été trouvé par une copine)

**Auteur : **Moua

**Rating : **T et le restera.

**Genre : **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Couples : **HP/DM, SS/SB, les homophobes, du vent !

**Résumé : **UA : À l'âge de 6 ans, Harry Potter est négligé par ses parents, Aurors célèbres de leur époque, pour son petit frère Godric, nommé Sauveur par une prophétie. Et quand Voldemort décide de faire de l'enlever pour faire de lui son Héritier, Harry se sentit trahi par le manque de réaction de ses parents et secourut par son seul point de salut : Voldemort. Cependant Harry n'est pas fait pour être le Prince des Ténèbres et il devra choisir, pendant sa 7ème année à Poudlard entre Ténèbres et Lumière.

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter et compagnie appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. 

Rappel des surnoms : 

Harry "Orion" James Potter : a pris le nom "Gaunt" à l'age de 6 ans en devenant le fils adoptif de Voldy. Il se fait rapidement appeler le Prince des Ténèbres par son père adoptif.

Kalia "Cassiopée" Alena Poliakoff : espionne pour l'Ordre de Nemesis depuis ses 12 ans. Elle se fait rapidement surnommer La Louve par Lord Voldemort.

Shadow : espionne pour l'Ordre de Nemesis depuis 19 ans. C'est une sorte de spadassin, qui remplit toutes sortes de missions. Elle déclare être neutre.

Blabla de l'auteure :

PAS TAPEZ L'AUTEUR ! Chuis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée de vous poster le chapitre en retard. J'espère que ça ne sera pas le cas pour le prochain, mais rien ne me permet de l'affirmer…

thesholvah, nine, mushu, bibi, merci pour vos reviews. Si vous voulez que je vous réponde, laissez-moi votre adresse mail.

Ange Gabrielle, je n'ai pas eu ta review en entier donc, si tu pouvais me la refaire…

Petite précision : **Je ne prends pas en compte les Horcruxes de Voldemort dans ma fic !**

Petite précision 2 : L'Aspirante n'est ni Ginny, ni Luna, ni la mère de Kalia (qui est déjà une Mangemorte très proche de Voldemort), ni une des sœurs Patil, ni Pansy, ni Lily, ni Lavande, ni Hermione.

CECI EST UN SLASH ! PAR CONSÉQUENT, JE DEMANDE À TOUS CEUX QUE ÇA CHOQUE/REBUTE/DÉGOUTE DE BIEN VOULOIR CLIQUER SUR LE LIEN PRÉCÉDENT ET DE QUITTER CETTE FIC MERCI.

**J'INTERDIS FORMELLEMENT À QUICONQUE D'UTILISER KALIA POLIAKOFF ! CE PERSONNAGE M'APPARTIENT DU DÉBUT À LA FIN !**

Bonne lecture

Cass

_« Pensées »_

_-Fourchelangue _si le texte est normal sinon c'est l'inverse

"Télépathie"

**-Là, ce sont les aigles qui parlent. Techniquement, c'est par image, mais comme ça, c'est plus compréhensible…**

Je dédicace ce chapitre à Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, qui fêtait son anniversaire hier ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Je le dédicace aussi à Chaussette et à Ninien, qui ont enfin mis le nez dans cette histoire ! Merci vous deux !

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Déclarations

_Lundi 5 janvier, 21 heures, Grande Salle, Poudlard._

Le bruit de la pluie tombant sur les vitres de la Grande Salle fut, pendant plusieurs minutes, le seul bruit. Tous les élèves regardaient Albus Dumbledore avec un air incrédule/furieux/outré.

-C'est une blague ? s'exclama Ginny. Vous n'êtes pas sérieux professeur.

-J'ai bien peur que si, miss Weasley, répondit calmement le vieux sorcier. Les sorties à Pré-au-Lard, ainsi que les matchs et les entraînements de Quidditch sont désormais interdits.

Un souffle furieux s'installa sur la pièce.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi le Quidditch devrait être interdit professeur ! s'écria Michael Corner. Pré-au-Lard, c'est compréhensible, mais le Quidditch… !

Un bon nombre d'élèves approuvèrent en criant des « C'est vrai ça ! ».

-De surcroît, continua Albus en élevant la voix , les Aurors Potter et Black ouvriront des clubs de Duel, pour vous permettre de pratique en dehors des cours du professeur Poliakoff.

Un nouveau silence accueillit la nouvelle.

Ginny se tourna vers son frère.

-C'est pas ça qui empêchera Voldemort de kidnapper des élèves.

Elle se leva et se tourna vers la table des professeurs.

-J'imagine que c'est cours supplémentaires auront lieu le week-end. Mais qui surveillera le parc pendant ce temps ? À moins que vous ne désiriez également nous interdire l'accès au parc.

Une vague d'assentiment parcouru la salle.

Le Chef de l'Ordre du Phénix fronça les sourcils.

-Il est vrai que l'équipe enseignante et moi-même préférions que vous n'accédiez plus au parc. Mais sachant d'avance que vous refuseriez, nous vous prions de n'y aller qu'en groupe de trois ou quatre, et de prévenir un préfet, un professeur ou un Auror.

Un troisième silence s'installa dans la plus grande salle de la vieille école.

-C'est pas ça qui empêchera Voldemort de s'introduire dans l'école s'Il le souhaite, marmonna Pansy en ronchonnant.

La bande des Serpentards hocha la tête.

-Vous-Savez-Qui a toujours craint le Professeur Dumbledore, rétorqua Padma.

-Lui, peut-être, mais on peut t'assurer que le Prince des Ténèbres et La Louve ne craignent pas notre directeur, eux, répliqua Millicent.

La jolie préfète de Serdaigle haussa les épaules.

-Ils ne sont pas aussi puissants que le directeur.

-Je ne parierais pas là-dessus, fit pensivement Draco. Tu les a déjà vus en Duel ?

-Là n'est pas la question, déclarant Bubus en fronçant les sourcils. Ces règles sont mises en application dès ce soir. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Un grognement général lui répondit, puis les élèves commencèrent à sortirent en maugréant.

-Quelle plaie ! se plaignit Kalia. Pourquoi est-ce que ça tombe toujours sur nous ?

-Va savoir, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. Voldemort terrorise le pays depuis les années 70, et ce ne sont pas ces nouvelles règles qui vont empêcher les Aspirants de se rendre à leurs réunions.

Tous les élèves qui l'entendirent hochèrent la tête.

Théodore prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tempe.

-J'ai hâte de voir cette guerre se finir, soupira-t-il.

-Pour ça, si tu veux mon avis, il faut attendre que Godric soit assez puissant, déclara Ginny.

-Il l'est naturellement, de part le sang des Potter, mais n'arrive pas à la cheville du Prince des Ténèbres et de La Louve, ajouta Blaise.

-Blaise, tu connais beaucoup de sorciers qui sont aussi puissants que ces deux-là ? grogna Draco.

-Bah, à part Dumbledore et Voldemort, je ne vois pas.

-Ils sont dans le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sombre crétin, tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont se battre contre lui ? s'énerva Pansy.

Le brun haussa les épaules.

-Si jamais Orion veut prendre Sa place…

-Il sera sans doute plus humain que Voldemort, déclara Hermione.

Elle ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée chez les Weasley.

Ses amis la regardèrent, puis la voix de Severus Rogue se fit entendre :

-Il est vrai qu'Orion a toujours eu plus de… _classe_, sur ce genre de chose, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Pansy et Millicent reniflèrent.

-Le Prince est _infiniment_ plus sexy que le Maître, intervint cette dernière.

Les trois garçons de Serpentard poussèrent une exclamation d'indignation, tandis qu'Harry et Kalia restaient silencieux. Les Gryffondors, eux, comptaient les points.

-Ce n'est pas un crime de le reconnaître, s'impatienta la préfète de Serpentard. Il faut avouer que, quand on l'a vu cet été, il était vachement sexy dans son pantalon…

-Il est évident qu'on ne peut pas en dire autant du Seigneur des Ténèbres, fit Rogue avec un minuscule sourire.

Il se tourna vers les autres élèves.

-Vous feriez bien d'aller vous coucher. Le couvre-feu est pour bientôt.

Il reparti dans un ample mouvement de robe.

-Je me suis toujours demandé comment il faisait ça, déclara Neville.

Les autres Gryffondors hochèrent la tête.

-Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on devrait peut-être suivre sa proposition, proposa Ron.

La petite troupe se souhaita bonne nuit, puis tous partirent vers leur lit.

* * *

_Samedi 10 janvier, 17 heures, salon des appartements de Lord Voldemort. QG de Lord Voldemort._

Lord Voldemort était une personne complexe. Il déclarait n'aimer personne, mais considérait Nagini comme sa meilleure amie, et Harry Potter comme… Comme quoi au juste ? Telle était la question que se posait Nagini en ce moment. Elle, elle appréciait le garçon. Elle le considérait toujours comme le gosse abandonné qui discutait avec un serpent dans une forêt. Comme son fils, presque.

_-Tom ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour Harry ?_

Le Plus-Grand-Psychopathe-Du-Moment jeta un regard torve à son animal de compagnie préféré.

_-C'est à dire ?_

_-Tu le considères comme ton fils oui ou non ?_

Un soupir lui répondit. Voldynouchet se réinstalla sur le canapé.

_-C'est mon Héritier. Je le considère simplement comme mon successeur, pas comme mon… fils._

Il grimaça en prononçant ce mot.

Le serpent secoua la tête.

_-Tête de mule_, susurra-t-elle en se rapprochant du feu.

Trois coups brefs furent frappés à la porte.

-Entrez.

Une personne dont la cape rouge sang recouvrait tout son corps entra dans la pièce. Elle jeta sa cape sur le canapé et s'assit sur un fauteuil. Elle était entièrement vêtue de rouge. De ses bottes de cuir, en passant par son pantalon, sa chemise et son pull, jusqu'à son élastique qui maintenait ses cheveux en une tresse, elle _était_ le rouge. Rouge sang, de préférence. Il n'y avait que son fouet, sa cravache et son épée qui n'étaient pas rouge.

-Lanyra ! s'exclama Lord Voldemort.

La femme, âgée d'une trentaine d'années, lui sourit.

-Comment vas-tu Tom ?

-Très bien et toi ?

La femme lui fit un sourire sadique.

-Parfaitement bien. Tu es au courant qu'un crétin d'elfe nous avait volé le sceau de l'Aïeule ?

Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

-Et bien on lui a remis la main dessus.

Elle se pencha vers le plateau du thé posé sur la table basse. Il y avait dessus une théière remplie de chocolat, deux tasses, une assiette de macarons, et une assiette de madeleines françaises. Guérandaises, même, les madeleines.

La jeune femme hésita un instant, puis prit un macaron au chocolat. Elle croqua dedans, et déclara :

-Tes macarons sont toujours aussi délicieux. Rappelle-moi d'où ils viennent ?

-De Paris. C'est un pâtissier français _moldu_ qui me les vend. Enfin, rectifia-t-il, il les vend à Lucius, puisqu'il parle le français.

Lanyra hocha la tête, et termina sa pâtisserie. Ben oui, c'était la petite taille des macarons…

-Donc ce stupide elfe est passé en jugement devant le Conseil des Anciens.

Un sourire encore plus sadique que le précédent s'installa sur les lèvres de l'interlocutrice de Tommy d'amour chéri.

-Et c'est moi qui me suis chargé de sa punition.

-Qui était… ?

Un sourire satisfait s'installa sur les lèves de Lanyra.

-À la fin de notre petite séance, ils n'avait plus de peau sur le dos.

Le regard carmin de Voldoudou se posa sur le fouet attaché et enroulé à la ceinture.

-Décidément, je crois que je ne m'habituerais jamais tout à fait à ton caractère de Démone.

Une Démone. Une femme âgée de 234 ans, mais qui en paraissait 34, avec des yeux de félins, ambrés.

Un rit cristallin lui répondit.

-On s'habitue à tout, trésor.

Elle piqua un deuxième macaron.

-Alors les affaires, ça se passe bien ? demanda-t-elle sur le ton d'un marchand qui se renseigne sur le cours des denrées.

-Très bien. Orion et Cassiopée sont à Poudlard, ils s'occupent du changement de _protection_ des barrières de Poudlard.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir alors ?

Tom soupira.

-Juste pour le plaisir de te voir et de te parler ? tenta-t-il.

Un ricanement lui répondit.

-Bien essayé, mais raté.

Elle sortit un paquet de cigarettes, qu'elle ouvrit.

-Tu en veux une ? proposa-t-elle.

-Les cigarettes sont nocives pour les humains. Et je ne tiens pas à crever d'un vulgaire cancer.

Un haussement d'épaules lui répondit. La Démone alluma sa cigarette, et tira sa première bouffée.

-Alors ?

-J'apprécierais que toi, et quelques amies, soyez présentes à l'attaque que je vais lancer sur Poudlard à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, on entendit plus que le craquement des bûches dans la cheminée.

-Qu'est-ce que ça nous apportera ? finit-elle par demander.

Lord Voldemort se pencha en avant.

-Des esclaves sexuels, ça te tente ? proposa-t-il d'une voix sournoise. Toi et tes amis, vous pourrez choisir dans les prisonniers.

Lanyra écrasa sa cigarette sur le plateau.

-J'en parlerais à plusieurs de mes amies.

Ils continuèrent tranquillement leur discussion, sans s'apercevoir qu'un être immaculé les espionnait…

* * *

_Samedi 17 janvier, beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit, Forêt d'Améthyste, Quelque Part._

Une bien étrange assemblée se tenait dans la Forêt d'Améthyste. Si un humain avait réussi à arriver jusqu'à la clairière des Soupirs, il aurait été très étonné de voir tant de races différentes réunies dans un même Lieu. On pouvait voir des pantigras, des Loups du Premier Cercle, des Griffons, des Chimères, des aigles, plusieurs espèces différentes de serpents, des chevaux ailés, et tant d'autres races si différentes…

-C'est quand même ennuyeux, déclara calmement une jeune Griffonne. Si même les Démons s'y mettent…

-**Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, au moins, on n'a pas les vampires**, rétorqua un grand aigle roux.

"Qui sait s'il ne vont pas entrer en guerre eux aussi" soupira une jolie pantigra noire.

-Absolument pas, gronda un gigantesque loup brun. Je reviens de chez Lady Ange, j'ai réussit à lui extorquer un serment de neutralité.

-Tu es vraiment adorable, déclara Imala en se moquant légèrement. Mais pourquoi tenais-tu à aller chez elle ? Tu sais que les vampires ne nous portent pas dans leur cœur…

Le grand loup haussa les épaules.

-Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse, annonça-t-il nonchalamment en s'allongea par terre. Et ce n'était pas toi ou Zao qui allait s'en charger…

Les deux sautèrent sur leurs pattes, un grondement sourd s'échappant de leur gorge.

-Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire Slavo ! exigea Zao. Tu ignores tout de notre mission !

-Votre mission ? Quelle mission ?

Les deux loups avancèrent d'un pas.

-"C'est eux qui sont chargés, avec Mercure, Rowena, Scandra et Calypso, de ramener l'_Élu _dans le droit chemin." expliqua la jeune pantigra noire. "Mon humaine, qui trône au Conseil de la Forêt, a chargé une jeune humaine, Kalia Poliakoff, de cette mission."

La pantigra promena son regard doré sur les animaux présents.

**-"**Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre à Voldemort d'avoir un successeur ! Nous avons tous trop souffert de la guerre pour rester neutre. Dois-je vous rappeler que nous avons fait un serment ? Que nous nous sommes engagés pour permettre à l'Élu_ de réussir sa mission _?"

_-Harry Potter est l'Héritier de Voldemort ! _s'indigna un serpent aux couleurs de feu. _Ellana, qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que l'Élu ne sera pas un autre Seigneur des Ténèbres, plus terrible encore !_

Des murmures d'assentiment s'élevèrent dans le cercle.

-**Siohane a raison ! **s'exclama une aigle noire avec des rayures grises. **Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que Harry Potter ne sera pas pire ! Tous, ici présents, savons qu'il est le _Prince des Ténèbres _! **

"Seuls Imala, Calypso, Scandra, Rowena et Zao et Mercure dans une moindre mesure peuvent répondre."

Elle se tourna vers les six animaux.

"Allez-y, nous vous écoutons."

Les six amis se regardèrent, un peu gênés.

-Dis-leur Calypso, souffla Zao.

La pantigra s'étira longuement, ses ailes et ses crocs semblant s'allonger.

"Tout est en place. Nous savons depuis longtemps que Kalia Poliakoff est l'un des éléments clés de la Prophétie. Le Pouvoir de l'Amitié… "

Elle promena son regard saphir sur l'assemblée, qui l'écoutait attentivement.

"À l'époque, nous ignorions si elle était réellement le troisième élément de la Prophétie. Mais il s'avéra que le destin joua en notre faveur. La mère de Kalia est Alena Poliakoff. Une des Mangemorte les mieux placées dans l'entourage proche de Voldemort. Harry insista auprès de son père adoptif pour la faire entrer dans ses rangs. Elle est rentrée chez les Mangemorts en tant que _collègue_ d'Harry. C'était le 14 juillet 1992. Le 21 juillet, elle était contactée par l'Ordre de Nemesis pour devenir une des espionnes les mieux placées. Elle accepta dès qu'elle sut la vérité à propos du Sauveur, et à propos des conditions de vie de Harry dans sa famille biologique."

-C'est bien joli tout ça, grogna Slavo, mais ce n'est pas une simple humaine, fut-elle Élémentale ou non, qui va nous aider.

"Au contraire !" intervint Siohane. "Mais continue, Calypso, cette histoire est encore longue…"

"Nous avions donc un des quatre éléments. Nous étions presque sur de l'identité des deux premiers, mais il nous manquait le quatrième… L'Amour…"

Un silence s'installa sur la clairière.

-Alors ? s'impatienta Slavo. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je n'ai pas toute la nuit.

"Ne t'impatiente pas, j'y viens. Dès que Harry Potter et Kalia Poliakoff sont arrivés à Poudlard, notre espionne a eu pour mission de trouver qui était les deux premières personnes à être concernées par la prophétie. Elle a fini par découvrir, avec surprise, qu'il s'agissait de Lily et Godric Potter."

-Eux ! s'exclamèrent dans un bel ensemble tous les animaux présents.

-**Godric Potter, ça peut être compréhensible, il a toujours été sympa avec son frère,** jugea une petite aigle grise. **Mais Lily Potter… Elle l'a toujours moins bien traité que son frère.**

"Nous savons tout cela." Déclara calmement Siohane. "Mais voyez-vous, il n'y a que James Potter qui détestait réellement son fils aîné. Lily devait s'occuper de Godric qui, étant plus jeune, avait besoin de plus d'attention. James Potter en profitait donc pour martyriser son fils aîné."

-_Il insultait sa femme en soupçonnant que Harry Potter était le fils de Severus Rogue_, ajouta Scandra.

_-Ce type a toujours été un crétin_, jugea la petite serpent de Feu.

"Effectivement. Kalia Poliakoff a donc été surprise en apprenant qui était les deux premières personnes nommées par la Prophétie. Mais ce n'était rien en apprenant le nom de l'Amour de Harry Potter !" La jeune pantigra était une maîtresse du suspense. "C'est Draco Malfoy."

-Le fils Malfoy ? interrogea Slavo. De quel côté est-il ?

-Du notre, heureusement, annonça Imala.

**-Mais ça ne règle pas le problème de la Bataille Finale**, jugea Rowena.

Elle promena un regard glacial sur l'assistance.

**-Vous engagez-vous tous à lutter du côté de la Lumière, à protéger les proches de Harry Potter, dussez-vous mourir pour cela ?**

Un profond silence s'installa. Tous les animaux se levèrent et déclarèrent d'une même voix :

-Par la Terre et par le Feu,

Par l'Eau et l'Air,

Nous, Enfants de Mère Nature,

Sis en ce lieu magique

Jurons sur notre vie de permettre à Harry Potter de mener à bien sa Mission.

Une aveuglante lumière blanche jaillit soudain du sol. Quatre minutes plus tard, tous les animaux avaient disparus.

* * *

_Dimanche 25 janvier, 15 heures, Bibliothèque, Poudlard._

La jeune fille s'approchait de plus en plus de la Réserve. Mais ce n'était pas cette partie de la bibliothèque qui l'intéressait. Non, elle, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était…

-Hermione ! Dépêche-toi ! J'ai un entraînement de Quidditch après !

La jeune fille se raidit. _« Merde. Des emmerdeuses ! »_ Et pas n'importe lesquelles. Il s'agissait de Ginny Weasley et d'Hermione Granger, les deux Gryffondores les plus populaires de Poudlard.

-J'arrive Ginny. Et ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu n'as pas fini ta part avant ton entraînement, je le ferais moi-même.

-Certainement pas ! s'indigna la rousse en entrant dans le champ de vision de la première visiteuse de cette partie de la bibliothèque.

-Gin… Je suis capable de me débrouiller seule tu sais.

La brune entra à son tour dans le champ de vision de la troisième fille.

-Je le sais très bien ! s'impatienta la rousse. Mais j'ai promis à Neville que tu viendrais nous voir.

-Comme c'est touchant, ironisa la troisième personne.

Les deux Gryffondores se retournèrent d'un coup.

-Smith, grinça la Poursuiveuse en serrant le manche de sa baguette dans sa poche.

-En personne, déclara Carla. Alors comme ça, tu fais des promesses à Longdubat Weasley ? je doute que ton _serpent_ de copine apprécie…

-Neville est simplement un ami Smith ! aboya la Sang-Pure, furieuse. Ne t'avise pas de lancer de fausses sur mon compte et celui de Neville.

-Je suis à Serpentard belette. De surcroît, je n'ai pas besoin de lancer une rumeur… Quelques mots lancés au détour d'une conversation ont des effets bien plus… _intéressants._

Les phalanges de la plus jeune des Gryffondores étaient blanches.

Hermione posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son amie.

-N'y songe pas Smith. Sache que si tu essayais de briser le couple de Ginny, je m'occuperais _personnellement _de ton cas.

Un ricanement méprisant lui répondit.

-Ah oui ! railla la Serpentarde. Et comment ?

-Tu te doutes bien que je ne vais pas te le dire. Mais laisse Ginny tranquille.

Les sourcils de son interlocutrice se levèrent.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'obéir Granger ? Ce n'est parce que tu es la Préfète-en-Chef et la chouchoute de Dumbledore que tu dois te croire tout permis.

-Casse-toi Smith ! gronda Ginny. Immédiatement. Je ne te le répèterais pas.

-Et en quel honneur ? J'étais tranquille avant que vous arriviez.

Carla planta son regard noisette, méprisant, dans les yeux chocolat, apeurés, d'Hermione.

-Tu es une véritable emmerdeuse Granger. Tout juste bonne à déranger les autres, à les empêcher de faire ce qu'ils veulent…

Elle fit volte-face et disparut dans les rayons les mieux éclairés de la bibliothèque.

-Quelle chienne cette fille ! pesta Ginny. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Mione ?

Mais la Gryffondore ne répondit. Les dernières paroles de la Serpentarde avaient fait ressurgir en elle les paroles de son bourreau… _« Tu es vraiment une emmerdeuse, Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tout juste bonne à satisfaire les plus bas instincts des humains dignes de ce nom ! Tu es vraiment une empêcheuse de tourner en rond… »_

-Hermione !

Cette dernière sursauta.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La rousse fronça les sourcils.

-Tu es devenue toute pâle, et tu semblais ne plus rien entendre ! J'ai eu peur.

La brune lui fit un sourire contrit.

-Désolée Gin. J'ai eu une réminiscence de ce qui s'est passé chez Voldemort.

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot, tandis que des larmes montaient à ses yeux.

-Oh, Hermione…

Le murmure flotta un instant, puis Ginny prit son amie dans ses bras, qui laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

Elles restèrent plusieurs minutes dans cette position, puis :

-On retourne à nos recherches ? proposa la Préfète-en-Chef avec un maigre sourire.

* * *

_Dimanche 1er févier, 21 heures 30, chambre de Draco Malfoy, Poudlard._

Vert et argent. Les deux couleurs dominantes de la chambre. Les couleurs des yeux des deux garçons, nus, enlacés dans le lit aux draps de soie. Le blond aux yeux d'argent, l'ange de Lumière. Celui qui a bénéficié de sa parenté avec Sirius Black. Et l'autre. L'ange des Ténèbres. Celui dont les cheveux sont aussi noirs que ces dernières, et dont les yeux sont de la même couleur que ceux de Salazar Serpentard. L'un a eu le courage de trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'autre est son Héritier. L'un doit aider l'autre à accomplir une Prophétie… Mais l'Amour sera-t-il plus puissant que la peur de mourir ? Car la mort est l'une des rares choses dont on peut être sur dans ce bas-monde…

-Harry ?

-Mm ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ce qui est arrivé à Hermione ?

Le brun se releva à moitié, s'appuyant sur son coude.

-Elle n'a pas eu de chance, c'est évident. Voldemort est une ordure.

Draco se releva lui aussi, à moitié agacé.

-Harry ! C'est ton avis que je te demande, pas ce qu'on peut lire dans les journaux !

Le Prince des Ténèbres prit une profonde inspiration. Il se retint de dire à son amant que son père n'avait jamais voulu qu'Hermione soit violée, et qu'Avery avait désobéi aux ordres… Il l'avait senti passer, d'ailleurs.

-Harry ! Je te parle ! Tu pourrais répondre !

Ce dernier tourna son regard _jaune_ vers le blond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Draco ? siffla-t-il. Qu'Hermione en gardera sans doute des séquelles pendant pas mal d'années ? Qu'elle en fera des cauchemars pendant des mois ? Qu'Avery n'hésitera pas à recommencer s'il la croise pendant la Bataille Finale ? Ou alors que ça ne me fait rien, qu'étant un ancien élève de Durmstrang, je suis habitué à ça ?

Il se tut, légèrement essoufflé. En face de lui, le blond baissa la tête. Le ton sec qu'avait utilisé son _camarade_ l'avait plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, souffla Draco.

Harry retomba sur le lit, un bras pendant dans le vide et l'autre sur ses yeux. La question du blond l'avait plus blessé qu'il ne le croyait.

-Je trouvais juste _bizarre_ que Kalia et toi, vous ne réagissiez pas comme nous en sachant ce qui est arrivé à Mione.

Le soupir du prince résonna dans la pièce. _« Si tu savais mon pauvre Draco… Si tu savais tout ce que Kalia et moi avons fait à des personnes encore plus innocentes que Mione… Mais nous avons toujours réprouvé le viol, un acte bestial, qui rabaisse le violeur au rang de bête. »_

-Tu aurais du me le dire comme ça, plutôt que de tourner autour du pot Dray, déclara-t-il d'une voix morne.

Le cœur de ce dernier se serra en entendant le ton de celui qu'il aimait.

-Désolé, souffla-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Harry se releva en remarquant le ton. Il vit les yeux, baissés et brillants, du blond et comprit qu'il l'avait blessé.

-Dray… C'était juste une remarque, ce n'est pas grave, murmura-t-il en passant sa main sur la joue du blond.

Ce dernier hocha la tête n tentant de renifler silencieusement. Chose totalement impossible, même pour un sorcier ou une sorcière.

Harry se mordit la lèvre en remarquant l'état du blond. Il le prit dans ses bras et commença à le bercer.

-Même si ce que le Prince des Ténèbres, La Louve et Shadow ont fait à Sirius Black est franchement dégueulasse, ton parrain est prévenu. Il sait qu'ils savent sa "trahison", et sait qu'il doit se tenir sur ses gardes. Il faut voir le bon côté des choses.

-Mais c'est injuste ! s'exclama Draco faisant de grands gestes. Sirius a le mot TRAÎTRE gravé dans la peau ! Et à cause de ça, James Potter refuse de lui parler, considérant son couple comme une trahison !

-Il y a des abrutis partout, malheureusement, déclara sagement le brun en se rendant compte avec un peu de gêne que les mouvements du blond l'excitaient. Dray…

Ce dernier se tut et observa son amant. La teinte légèrement rouge de ses joues et la lueur dans ses yeux lui fit comprendre quelque chose.

-On se fait un nouveau round ? proposa-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Et ils recommencèrent. Ah, la, la, les hormones des adolescents ! Ils sont incapables d'avoir une conversation sérieuse à cause de ça !

Ils expédièrent les préliminaires, et Harry se retrouva au-dessus pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Et, dans le feu de l'action, alors qu'ils jouissaient ensemble, Draco fit une boulette :

-Harry, gémit-il, Harry, je… je t'aime…

Suite à leur double éjaculation, le brun le regarda avec de rands yeux.

-Tu quoi ?

Le blond blêmit violemment en se rendant qu'il avait dit, et non pensé, ses sentiments.

-Je…, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

-Tu es sincère ? demanda le brun avec un sacré sérieux.

Le Préfet-en-Chef hocha la tête.

Son amant se leva et commença à se rhabiller.

-Je dois y réfléchir à tête reposée, déclara-t-il en boutonnant sa chemise. On se voit en cours demain.

Il sortit rapidement de la pièce, laissant le blond se laisser tomber sur le lit, les bras en croix.

-Mais quel crétin ! lança-t-il au plafond.

* * *

FINI ! La suite au prochain chapitre, soit dans 15 jours, soit dans un mois. Et on ne tape pas l'auteur ! Et pour me faire pardonner, je peux donner un extrait du prochain chapitre à ceux qui le souhaitent… 

**REVIEWS !**

Si vous souhaitez taper l'auteur, tapez 1.

Si vous souhaitez menacer l'auteur de mille tortures, tapez 2.

Si vous souhaitez encourager l'auteur, tapez 3.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur de veiller à sa santé (menaces de mort prises au sérieux), tapez 4.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur qu'elle est merveilleuse (merci les chevilles), tapez 5.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur que vous voulez la suite, tapez 6.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur qu'elle a bien fait de se dépêcher, tapez 7.

Si vous souhaitez demander l'auteur en mariage pour avoir la suite en exclu, tapez 8.

Et attention : Severus étant la prochaine cible de Voldy-chou, à vous de me laisser disons… 35 reviews pour qu'il ne souffre pas trop ?

Pour dire tout cela, c'est le petit bouton "go" à droite de "submit review".

Grosses bises et à bientôt

Cass


	17. Cauchemars et Discussions

**Titre : **L'Héritier (titre qui a été trouvé par une copine)

**Auteur : **Moua

**Rating : **T et le restera.

**Genre : **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Couples : **HP/DM, SS/SB, les homophobes, du vent !

**Résumé : **UA : À l'âge de 6 ans, Harry Potter est négligé par ses parents, Aurors célèbres de leur époque, pour son petit frère Godric, nommé Sauveur par une prophétie. Et quand Voldemort décide de faire de l'enlever pour faire de lui son Héritier, Harry se sentit trahi par le manque de réaction de ses parents et secourut par son seul point de salut : Voldemort. Cependant Harry n'est pas fait pour être le Prince des Ténèbres et il devra choisir, pendant sa 7ème année à Poudlard entre Ténèbres et Lumière.

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter et compagnie appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. 

Rappel des surnoms : 

Harry "Orion" James Potter : a pris le nom "Gaunt" à l'age de 6 ans en devenant le fils adoptif de Voldy. Il se fait rapidement appeler le Prince des Ténèbres par son père adoptif.

Kalia "Cassiopée" Alena Poliakoff : espionne pour l'Ordre de Nemesis depuis ses 12 ans. Elle se fait rapidement surnommer La Louve par Lord Voldemort.

Shadow : espionne pour l'Ordre de Nemesis depuis 19 ans. C'est une sorte de spadassin, qui remplit toutes sortes de missions. Elle déclare être neutre.

Blabla de l'auteure :

Hohenheim, nine, mushu, nakarya, merci pour vos reviews. Si vous voulez que je vous réponde, laissez-moi votre adresse mail.

Ange Gabrielle, je n'ai pas eu ta review en entier donc, si tu pouvais me la refaire…

Petite précision : **Je ne prends pas en compte les Horcruxes de Voldemort dans ma fic !**

Petite précision 2 : L'Aspirante n'est ni Ginny, ni Luna, ni la mère de Kalia (qui est déjà une Mangemorte très proche de Voldemort), ni une des sœurs Patil, ni Pansy, ni Lily, ni Lavande, ni Hermione.

CECI EST UN SLASH ! PAR CONSÉQUENT, JE DEMANDE À TOUS CEUX QUE ÇA CHOQUE/REBUTE/DÉGOUTE DE BIEN VOULOIR CLIQUER SUR LE LIEN PRÉCÉDENT ET DE QUITTER CETTE FIC MERCI.

**J'INTERDIS FORMELLEMENT À QUICONQUE D'UTILISER KALIA POLIAKOFF ! CE PERSONNAGE M'APPARTIENT DU DÉBUT À LA FIN !**

Bonne lecture

Cass

_« Pensées »_

_-Fourchelangue _si le texte est normal sinon c'est l'inverse

"Télépathie"

**-Là, ce sont les aigles qui parlent. Techniquement, c'est par image, mais comme ça, c'est plus compréhensible…**

_**Pi ça, c'est du russe !**_

Le Clan Drek, c'est deux copines, un copain (hein Chaussette !) et moi-même ! Les descriptions sont d'eux, et j'ai essayé de coller le plus possible aux caractères !

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Cauchemars et Discussions

_Vendredi 6 février, 18 heures 30, Salle de Réunion, Palais de la Guilde de l'Ombre, Cité de l'Ombre._

C'était une grande salle de pierre. La moitié était occupée par un immense hémicycle de pierre, avec un fauteuil recouvert de fourrure et de soie au milieu, l'autre moitié étant nue. Il n'y avait des fenêtres que sur le côté gauche, qui laissait passer une très faible lueur. Une double porte de chêne massif faisait face à l'hémicycle. Un tapis persan allait de la porte au fauteuil du "Chef". Des chandeliers étaient posés à côté du mur de la porte. Des torches étaient accrochées au mur droit. Un courant d'air glacé parcourait le sol, faisant frissonner Shadow. _« Quelle idée de venir ici s'enterrer ici, aussi…Ils ne pouvaient pas faire une salle avec un peu plus de chaleur non ? »_ C'est un fait, une Shadow frigorifiée est de très mauvaise humeur. Tous ses camarades de Poudlard auraient pu vous le dire.

La jeune femme, vêtue de son éternelle tenue, avait juste prit une cape d'hiver. Ce qui était logique, puisqu'on était en février. Heureusement pour elle, ses longs gants de cuir possédaient une doublure en fourrure.

Une vampire lui tapota l'épaule, et elle se retourna en sursautant.

-Oui ?

-Lady Ange m'envoie vous dire que la réunion allait bientôt commencer. Les autres vampires vont peut-être vouloir vous mordre. Désirez-vous que quelqu'un reste à vos côtés ?

Les yeux de la brune se durcirent sous son masque.

-Je sais me défendre seule. Remerciez Lady Ange de ma part, j'ai apprécié sa demande.

La vampire hocha la tête et repartit silencieusement.

L'espionne posa sa main sur la garde de son épée. Car, si un homme averti en valait deux, une Shadow avertie en valait quatre.

La salle se remplit rapidement, personne ne s'approchant trop de la brune. Peut-être était-ce du au S qu'elle avait tracé sur le torse d'un vampire quand il s'était approché de trop près.

Des chuchotements résonnèrent dans la pièce jusqu'à l'arrivée de la fameuse Lady Ange.

L'unique humaine de l'assemblée eut un air étonnée en observant la vénérable vampire.

Elle avait le physique d'une adolescente de 16 ans, et elle portait un jean blanc, des bottes noires et une tunique, qui recouvrait une chemise blanche. _« L'habit ne fait pas l'Auror… Ce proverbe est plus que jamais vrai, elle a quand même 713 ans… » _Lady Ange avait réussi à s'imposer à la tête du Clan des Vampires grâce à un coup d'Etat soigneusement préparé. Désormais, tous l'appelaient "La Guerrière".

La jeune mais redoutable vampire frappa deux fois dans ses mains.

-Tout le monde est là ? lança-t-elle à la cantonade, sans attendre de réponse. Bon, nous pouvons commencer la réunion.

Un toussotement se fit entendre. Tout le monde se tourna vers une jeune vampire qui semblait avoir 14 ans.

-Le Clan Drek n'est pas là Milady. Quand je les ai laissés à la bibliothèque, Neferis était poursuivi par Alécia et Elicianne, pendant que Cassandra comptait les points en lisant son livre.

Ange soupira.

-Mais qui m'a flanqué des morveux pareils…

On entendit soudain une voix fluette, qui venait du couloir et se rapprochait, massacrer une chanson :

-Memories consume… Like opening the wound… I'm picking me apart again… You all assume… I'm safe here in my room… Unless I try to start again…

Un reniflement se fit entendre, puis Shadow aperçut une jeune vampire qui semblait avoir 14 ans. Ses cheveux noirs, dont une unique mèche grise trônait du côté droit, flottaient sur ses épaules. Elle jeta un regard surpris à l'humaine et lança un joyeux :

-Bonjour !

D'une voix enrhumée.

-Cassandra ! aboya la Lady. Je peux savoir d'où tu viens ? Et où sont les autres ?

Les yeux bleu turquoise de la plus jeune fixèrent ceux, miel, de l'autre.

-Quand je suis partie de la bibliothèque, les filles essayaient d'assassiner Chaussette à coup de coussins.

Elle monta les marches souplement, semblant planer, puis se laissa lourdement tomber sur son siège.

-Je peux avoir un verre de sang ?

Ange lui jeta un regard exaspéré, tandis que Shadow observait la tenue de la nouvelle arrivante avec surprise. Un Levi's noir, un tee-shirt de Green Day à manches longues recouvert par une tunique noire qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Des éperons d'argent étaient accrochés à ses bottes en cuir.

La Guerrière secoua la tête, découragée.

On entendit soudain un…

-Au secours ! Elles sont folles ces filles !

Et tout le monde put voir un garçon d'environ 14 ans, qui courait à perdre haleine. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et se laissa tomber trois sièges plus loin que Cassandra.

-Tu pourrais dire bonjour Chaussette ! s'indigna la brune avec un sourire amusé.

Le vampire lui jeta un regard furieux. Ses yeux, noirs avec la pupille d'un jaune-orangé maléfique, n'impressionnèrent aucunement son amie. Il ôta d'un geste impatient une mèche de cheveux noirs qui était tombée sur son front.

-Elles sont folles tes copines !

-C'est aussi les tiennes ! rétorqua la jeune fille en sirotant à petites gorgées son verre.

Lady Ange observa la tenue du garçon. Son pull noir laissait voir un bout de son tee-shirt rouge, son pantalon lui collait aux cuisses et ses lacets étaient à moitié défaits.

-Refais tes lacets Neferis, le tança-t-elle.

Il obéit en grognant.

Shadow commençait à se demander où elle était tombée.

On entendit soudain des bruits de pas de personnes qui couraient, puis deux filles d'environ 14 ans déboulèrent dans la salle en hurlant :

-Chaussette ! T'es où ?

La mâchoire de l'humaine se décrocha devant les deux amies. La première avait des cheveux rouges avec des mèches noires qui flottaient sur ses épaules. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la brune, cette dernière se rendit compte que les yeux de la vampire étaient noirs avec la pupille dorée. Elle portait des Doc Martens noires, un jean de la même couleur et un tee-shirt des Sex Pistoles.

La seconde avait des cheveux châtains foncés ondulés qui lui tombaient dans le creux des reins. Elle était vêtue à la mode moldue : baskets blanches, jean bleu et tee-shirt noir et violet. Un bracelet de plumes ornait son poignet gauche. Mais le plus particulier chez elle, c'était ses yeux : ils étaient turquoise, veinés de noir, mais viraient à l'onyx quand elle s'énervait.

Un même sourire amusé flottait sur les lèvres des deux arrivantes quand elles lancèrent un joyeux :

-Bonjour !

À Shadow.

-Alécia ! Elicianne ! aboya Ange. Non mais, vous avez vu l'heure ? Je peux savoir ce que vous fabriquiez ?

-On cherchait Chaussette, répondit celle aux cheveux rouges.

-Il est là Chaussette, leur indiqua Cassandra.

Ange eut un geste impatient de la main.

-Peu importe. Allez vous asseoir immédiatement !

Les deux filles obéirent en grognant. La châtain s'assit à côté de Neferis, tandis que l'autre s'asseyait à côté de la première arrivée.

-Bien, fit Lady Ange. Si nous sommes là aujourd'hui, c'est parce que miss Shadow ici présente…

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'humaine.

-A souhaité s'entretenir avec nous.

Des chuchotements puis un bref éclat de rire se firent entendre. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se tournèrent vers le Clan Drek. Neferis poussa un soupir d'exaspération, pendant que Cassandra et la vampire aux cheveux rouges riaient derrière leur main droite. La dernière, elle, était affalée sur son accoudoir, la tête dans le creux du coude, des soubresauts agitant ses épaules.

-Cassandra, Alécia, qu'est-ce qui arrive à Elicianne ?

-Elle fait la folle, comme d'habitude, déclara Chaus… Euh, non, Neferis.

-Alors qu'elle le fasse en silence ! rugit Ange. Expliquez-nous Miss Shadow.

La redoutable espionne toussota, se demandant _« Mais où suis-je donc tombée, par Merlin ! »_ puis commença son exposé :

-Je suis ici au nom de l'Ordre de Nemesis. La Grande Prêtresse de l'Ordre m'envoie vous demander de quel côté de la guerre vous souhaitez participer.

-Il est hors de question que nous nous mêlions des affaires des humains ! s'indigna un vampire tapi dans l'ombre.

D'autres voix acquiescèrent.

-Du calme s'il vous plaît ! Continuez Miss.

Cette dernière inspira profondément.

-Godric Potter n'est pas l'Élu de la Prophétie, c'est son frère, Harry Potter. C'est lui le réel Sauveur.

Des exclamations de surprises se firent entendre.

-Mais Harry Potter est mort ! Tout le monde est au courant, déclara Ange avec surprise.

Shadi secoua la tête.

-Il est vivant. Au lieu de le tuer, Lord Voldemort l'a emmené pour en faire son Héritier. Il n'y a que très peu de personnes qui sont au courant.

-La Prophétie s'applique donc au Prince des Ténèbres ? C'est assez amusant…

La remarque de Cassandra fit naître des sourires amusés sur les visages des vampires présents.

-Expliquez-nous tout de A à Z Miss Shadow, déclara Lady Ange en s'installant confortablement

Et elle raconta tout depuis le début. La Prophétie découverte par l'Ordre de Nemesis, la partie de la Prophétie connue par Dumbledore, l'erreur du monde Magique, la "Mort" d'Harry Potter, son éducation en tant que Prince des Ténèbres, l'arrivée dans l'Ordre et chez les Mangemorts de La Louve, et surtout, l'arrivée de Cassiopée et d'Orion à Poudlard.

-La Prophétie nous indique que quatre Amours doivent pousser Orion à retourner dans le côté de la Lumière. Le premier, nous l'avons découvert assez rapidement, il s'agissait de Cassiopée. L'Amour de l'Amitié, sans doute un des piliers les plus essentiels de nos mondes…

Le Clan Drek hocha la tête. Il fait dire qu'ils étaient les mieux placés pour le savoir.

-Les deux autres, nous les avons découverts presque en même temps. Il s'agit de Lily et Godric Potter.

Lady Ange cligna des paupières.

-C'est… inattendu.

-N'est-ce pas ? Quant au dernier, nous ne l'avons découvert que très récemment. Il s'agit de Draco Malfoy, le fils de Lucius Malfoy.

Des exclamations de surprise se firent entendre.

-Le fils Malfoy ? Mais, il n'est pas du côté de Dumbledore ?

-Si, fit Shadow un rictus amusé aux lèvres. C'est ça qui assez problématique selon Cassiopée.

-Tu m'étonnes, marmonna Elicianne.

-Là, chuis d'accord, lancèrent en chœur Alécia, Cassandra et Neferis.

-Mais le point le plus problématique selon la Grande Prêtresse, c'est la Bataille finale qui va avoir lieu à Poudlard pour la fin de l'année scolaire. C'est pourquoi nous vous demandons votre aide pour cette bataille, qui décidera du sort de pas mal de races.

-Et, qui y aura-t-il à cette bataille ? demanda Cénilianne.

-Nous venons d'apprendre qu'il y aura sans doute des Démones.

Des hurlements de joie se firent entendre dans la pièce.

-Ouais ! braillaient le Clan Drek. Ça va être génial ! Dis oui Lady Ange !

Et ce cri fut bientôt reproduit dans toute la salle.

-D'accord, d'accord, on participera à cette foutue bataille dans votre camp Miss Shadow, accepta la "jeune" vampire.

L'humaine la remercia en s'inclinant profondément.

-Je vais vous laisser maintenant. J'ai mon rapport à rendre.

Et elle sortit de la pièce.

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce puis Alécia lança un :

-Mais… C'est quel jour à quelle heure ?

* * *

_Lundi 9 février, 3 heures 45, dortoir des septièmes années garçons de Serpentard, Poudlard._

_Un adolescent blond qui court… Il est nu, et ne porte qu'un collier de cuir…Il court dans la forêt, sautant par-dessus des branches mortes ou évitant des troncs…Il fait nuit, et la Lune pare le garçon d'une lueur étincelante…Il halète en entendant ses poursuivants le rattraper…Une mauvaise chute, un sort, puis les hommes furent sur lui…Des hommes vêtus de noir, des hommes qui n'hésitent pas à violer…_

L'adolescent remua dans son lit en gémissant.

_Une grande salle pleine de monde… Deux hommes et une femme sur une estrade, assis dans des sièges de pierre…Des jeunes adultes violés devant l'assemblée…des hommes qui s'enfoncent et qui s'enfoncent dans les corps maigres et marqués par les sévices… Deux yeux gris appartenant à un jeune blond d'une maigreur effroyable se fixant dans les yeux vert émeraude d'un des deux hommes sur l'estrade…Un échange muet, puis l'homme sur l'estrade détourna le regard, pendant que le blond sent la vie s'échapper de son corps…_

-NOOOOOOON !

Dans le dortoir des Serpentards, un jeune brun se réveilla en sursaut. Heureusement pour lui, il avait placé un sort de silence sur son lit. Il jura à mi-voix. Une semaine que Draco lui avait avoué ses sentiments, et une semaine qu'il faisait ces foutus cauchemars.

-Marre, grogna-t-il.

Il décida soudain d'aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Malgré le fait qu'il faisait plutôt froid dans les cachots en hiver, il chaud. Très chaud.

Il entra dans la salle de bain en maugréant. L'eau froide ne le rafraîchit qu'à moitié. Il grimaça soudain en sentant sa vieille blessure se réveiller. Il claqua des doigts, faisant disparaître le sort d'illusion qui la maintenait cachée.

Un immense éclair zébrait son torse, résultat d'une mission qui avait à moitié foirée, l'année de ses quatorze ans. La Louve, Shadow, quelques Mangemorts et lui avaient une mission à accomplir en territoire elfe. Cassiopée s'en était tirée avec une vilaine coupure à la joue et au ventre, mais la moitié des Mangemorts avait été tués. Lui, il n'avait dut sa survie qu'à l'intervention de Shadow.

"Même qu'elle avait vachement engueulé ton père après ça"

Harry se tourna vers Calypso. La pantigra était assise sur un des sièges des toilettes et le fixait avec tendresse. Le brun se laissa lourdement tomber sur le siège, ayant au préalable ôté son amie.

-J'en peux plus Cal…, gémit-il.

"Je sais trésor, je sais. "

-C'est dur, souffla-t-il. Je ne sais pas quel choix faire.

"Parles-en avec Cassiopée. Elle a eu le même choix à faire."

-Mais ce n'est pas la même chose… Nous ne sommes pas dans le même camp…

"Et alors ? La vie est trop courte pour ne pas en profiter Orion. Si Draco est réellement l'homme de ta vie, pourquoi ne profites-tu pas de cet amour ?"

-Tu oublies Voldemort.

"Parles-en avec Cassiopée, c'est la seule chose que je peux te recommander."

Et, sur ces paroles, Calypso retourna dormir sur le lit d'Harry.

-Harry ?

Le brun leva la tête à l'annonce de son nom. Blaise Zabini se tenait sur le seuil de la porte.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il en se rapprochant.

Un grognement lui répondit.

-Et toi ?

Le Sang-Pur haussa les épaules.

-Cauchemar. C'est pas tout les jours facile, avec Voldemort…

Un hochement de tête. Et une curiosité trop forte pour être retenue plus longtemps.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti quand Draco t'as dit qu'il t'aimait ? Parce que, si toi tu ne l'aimes pas, tu pouvais lui dire directement.

-C'est pas ça, répondit Harry en soupirant. C'est juste… plus compliqué.

-Tu l'aimes, oui ou non ?

-Je sais pas, gémit-il. Je sais plus où j'en suis… Je sais que j'éprouve quelque chose pour lui, mais…

-Mais ?

-Il y a des paramètres à prendre en compte, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

-Quels genres de paramètres ?

Harry planta son regard félin dans les yeux bruns de Blaise.

-Le genre qu'on ne dit pas aux fouineurs, balança-t-il d'une voix glacial en retournant se coucher.

Ais-je déjà dit que Harry pouvait être blessant quand il voulait ? Non ? Ben voilà, c'est fait. Blaise se retrouva comme un crétin dans la salle de bain, pendant que Draco, qui avait été réveillé par un cauchemar le concernant et concernant le brun, observait son retour assit sur son lit. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant, puis Orion détourna le regard, pendant que Dray baissait la tête. Des vrais crétins je vous dis.

* * *

_Mercredi 11 février, 18 heures 45, Bibliothèque, Poudlard._

Harry et Kalia étaient installés à une table à l'écart des autres septièmes années. Juste à côté du rayon traitant des Potions… Techniquement, ils étaient là pour travailler avec Draco et Hermione, mais ils étaient à une réunion des Préfèts. Donc, ils discutaient. Enfin, Kalia aurait bien voulu qu'ils discutent, mais Harry n'avait pas l'air chaud pour. Donc…

-_**Harry ?**_

Un grognement pour toute réponse.

-_**Harry, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**_

Un soupir lui répondit.

-_**C'est…compliqué**_, déclara-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. _**Est-ce que tu as eu du mal à sortir avec Stan, alors que tu savais que tu ne pourrais pas lui dire que tu étais… Cassiopée ?**_

La jeune fille réfléchit, puis répondit lentement :

-_**J'ai beaucoup réfléchit… Et puis, je me suis dis que la vie était trop courte pour que n'en profite pas, et que si je pouvais être heureuse avec Stan, puisqu'on s'aimait, je me suis que ce n'était pas **_ça_** qui allait m'empêcher de vivre ma vie. **_

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, l'observant à travers une mèche de cheveux rebelle.

-_**Bien sur, pour toi, c'est un poil plus compliqué. Mais il faut commencer par le début. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ?**_

-_**Je ne sais pas vraiment**_, déclara-t-il nerveusement. _**Je sais juste que, depuis qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, je n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars où Père a triomphé, et où il est prisonnier et torturé…**_

Il leva un regard déterminé sur la blonde.

-_**Je refuse que ça arrive. **_

La Louve haussa les épaules.

-_**Si ce n'est pas de l'amour, ça y ressemble beaucoup en tout cas. **_

Ils se fixèrent du regard.

-_**Je refuse que Draco souffre à cause de mon appartenance aux Ténèbres.**_

-_**C'est déjà fait. Depuis que tu l'as repoussé, il souffre. Et pourquoi l'aurais-tu fait, s'il n'y avait pas eu Voldemort ?**_

Harry cligna des yeux et soupira. Il se sentait perdu. D'un côté, son père adoptif, et de l'autre, la seule personne qu'il aimerait jamais.

-_**Je ne pourrais pas être avec Dray sans renier mon père ?**_

Kalia eu un reniflement de dédain.

-_**Il faudra bien que tu choisisses ton camp pour la Bataille Finale Orion. **_

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

-_**Moi, je suis de ton côté. Pas de celui de Voldemort. C'est toi que je suivrais au bout du monde Orion et ce, même si je dois me séparer de Stan. Devenir La Louve m'a offert plus que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. Si Voldemort m'ordonnait de tuer ma mère, je ne lui obéirais pas. Par contre, si c'est toi…**_

_-**Je ne te demanderais jamais une chose pareille Cassiopée. **_

_-**Je sais. Je te fais confiance. Et songes que si tu repousses Draco pour le protéger de ton "père", il voudra peut-être se jeter tout entier dans la Bataille, au péril de sa vie. Réfléchis-y.**_

Elle se leva, prit ses affaires, et déclara simplement :

-_**Il y a des choix qui sont déchirants, mais qu'on doit faire pour pouvoir être heureux.**_

Elle était déjà éloignée de plusieurs mètres quand la voix d'Harry lui parvint, déterminée :

-_**Je ne sais pas si je l'aime, mais en tout cas, je ne laisserais personne lui faire de mal !**_

Comme un serment, une promesse…

La Louve tourna à l'angle du mur, puis disparut dans les profondeurs du château, parcourant rapidement les couloirs. Avisant un endroit peu fréquenté, elle s'appuya sur le mur et se laissa glisser à terre. Son rire, silencieux au début, devient trop fou pour rester silencieux. Elle éclata de rire dans le couloir.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Kalia ?

La blonde leva ses yeux brillants de larmes de rires vers Godric.

-Harry est peut-être doué en cours, mais c'est un vrai nul en ce qui concerne les sentiments !

Une prophétie, une amie…

Elle lui jeta un étrange regard puis lança :

-Ramène-toi, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour la soirée de la St-Valentin.

* * *

_Le même jour, au même moment, sous un chêne à côté du lac, Poudlard._

Remus était confortablement installé sous son chêne favori. C'était un endroit où il pouvait être tranquille et laissait tomber, juste quelques minutes, le masque du bon ami toujours souriant. Oui, il pouvait être _lui-même_.

-Professeur ?

Lupin les yeux d'un air agacé, mais perdit son air immédiatement en se rendant compte de l'état du fils Malfoy. Le garçon était trempé, ses yeux étaient rougis, comme s'il avait pleuré longtemps, et il était _débraillé_. La chemise en dehors du pantalon, lacets défaits, pull froissé et surtout, chaussette qui tombait.

-Est-ce que je peux vous parler ?

-Bien sur Draco. Asseyez-vous.

Le Serpentard se laissa lourdement tomber par terre.

-Je croyais que vous aviez une réunion avec les autres préfèts ?

-Elle a été annulée, Hermione s'est évanouie et elle a été emmenée à l'infirmerie.

-Oh… vous ne vouliez pas rester avec elle ?

-Elle a Théo, je ne voulais pas déranger…

-Je comprends.

Et peut-être même mieux que le garçon le croyait.

-Vous vous vouliez me parler.

Un reniflement, puis une voix.

-Est-ce que vous savez comment on peut s'ôter quelqu'un qu'on aime de la tête ?

-Non. Il n'y a que le temps, et encore…

Le lycan tourna son regard ambré vers le jeune Sang-Pur.

-C'est Harry Gaunt, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

Une toute petite voix.

-Je suis sur qu'il se rendra rapidement compte que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.

-J'espère… Mais je n'ai pas trop d'espoir. Il avait vraiment l'air dégoûté quand il l'apprit.

Lupin soupire à nouveau. Comme beaucoup de personnes à Poudlard, il connaissait à peu près les détails de l'histoire.

-Il vous reviendra, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-J'espère…

Draco se leva et se tourna vers son professeur en déclarant :

-Merci de m'avoir écouté professeur.

-De rien monsieur Malfoy.

Le blond fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta brusquement. Harry Gaunt se trouvait face à lui. Un Harry un peu soucieux et tourmenté, qui se tourna vers son parrain en déclarant :

-Est-ce que je peux vous parler professeur ?

-Mais bien entendu monsieur Gaunt. Asseyez-vous.

Pendant que le brun obéissait, le blond partit la tête basse, déçu de n'avoir eu droit qu'à un seul regard de la personne qu'il aimait.

-Alors ?

Soupir, puis :

-Je crois que je suis amoureux.

Harry posa sa tête sur les cuisses de son parrain et ferma les yeux.

-Je sais pas quoi faire.

-Parles-en à ta mère, elle a toujours été de bon conseil. C'est grâce à elle que Sirius s'est rendu compte qu'il aimait Severus.

Orion lui donna un léger coud de poing dans le ventre.

-Tu plaisantes _tonton_. Tu me vois vraiment demander à maman : Eh maman, je crois que je suis amoureux, tu peux m'aider ? Alors que je suis censé être mort ? D'ailleurs, motus à ce sujet.

-Tu me sors bien ça à moi.

-Oui, mais toi, c'est différend. D'après ce que je me rappelle, tu es amoureux de quelqu'un depuis des années !

Un sourire douloureux étira les lèvres du loup-garou.

-Oui, c'est vrai…

-C'est qui ?

-Alena.

-Alena… attends, tu parles d'Alena _Poliakoff_ ?

Un rire léger dans la nuit tombante.

-Tu en connais une autre peut-être ?

-Non. La vache ! Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé.

-Inattendu, hein ?

-Très, même.

Silence, puis…

-C'est quoi ton problème ?

-Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux de Draco ou pas.

Grimace.

-C'est ennuyeux, en effet.

-Je sais pas quoi faire !

-Parle-lui.

-Non. Je ne lui parlerais que quand je serais sur de mes sentiments.

-Ça, louveteau, c'est la preuve formelle que tu es amoureux.

-Oh !

Silence.

-C'est… problématique.

Silence.

-J'y réfléchirais.

-Bonne initiative louveteau. Maintenant, raconte-moi tout…

* * *

_Samedi 14 février, 20 heures 45, Grande Salle, Poudlard._

La Grande Salle était abondamment décorée de rose pour la Saint-Valentin. Les cinq tables avaient été remplacées par des tables de 4 ou 6 personnes, et des bougies éclairaient toute la salle.

Les élèves et les professeurs avaient tous revêtus de somptueuses robes de soirée et papotaient entre eux, à côté de la piste de danse.

L'ambiance était bonne enfant, mais tout le monde ne s'amusait pas. Draco et Harry se jetaient des regards en coin quand ils croyaient que l'autre ne le regardait pas, et leur petit manège faisait rire leurs amis.

Du côté des adultes, ce n'était pas mieux. Remus contemplait Alena avec un sourire triste, pendant que la charmante jeune femme discutait avec le Professeur Vector.

Sirius et Severus, eux, se frôlaient discrètement, accidentellement-exprès, sous l'œil rageur de James.

Lily, elle, observait à tour de rôle Sirius et Severus, puis Harry et Draco. Elle croisa le regard pétillant de malice de Kalia, et laissa un sourire amusé s'installer sur ses lèvres.

-S'il vous plait !

Tout le monde arrêta de parler et se tourna vers Albus Dumbledore.

-La soirée et le bal vont pouvoir commencer. C'est pourquoi je vous souhaite à tous une excellente soirée ! Musique !

La lumière s'assombrit légèrement, puis la musique se mit en route.

Des couples se formèrent rapidement, et la soirée commença…

Deux heures plus tard, Remus n'était pas plus avancé. Alena flirtait avec toujours avec Vector, Vector qui semblait apprécier le traitement.

-Il y a un problème Remus ?

Le lycan tourna son regard doré vers une jolie rousse.

-Lily…

-Tu fais vraiment une tête d'enterrement Mus ! Amuse-toi un peu enfin !

Un maigre sourire fut sa seule réponse.

La rousse eut un soupir excédé et attrapa son ami par le poignet.

-Maintenant Remus, tu vas me suivre. Il est hors de question que tu te morfondes toute la soirée !

Les deux anciens préfèts disparurent dans la foule.

Pendant ce temps, du côté des Serpentards…

-Oh, allez Draco, dis-lui !

-Oui, jette-toi à l'eau mec !

-C'est une occasion unique ! C'est la St-Valentin ! Dis-lui !

-Je sais pas…

Pansy attrapa son ami par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Va lui dire Dray.

Il y eu un soupir.

-J'y vais, finit-il par déclarer.

Il slaloma entre quelques élèves puis finit par arriver derrière Harry. Il lui tapota légèrement l'épaule. Le Serpentard, qui discutait avec son petit frère, se retourna et afficha un air surpris.

-Je peux te parler ? demanda le Préfet-en-Chef en se tordant les mains.

-Bien sur ! Ça ne te dérange pas Godric ?

-Non non ! répondit le Gryffondor avec un petit sourire en coin que ni son frère, ni le blond ne remarquèrent.

Les deux garçons sortirent tranquillement de la pièce, tandis que Kalia apparaissait aux côtés de Godric.

-Timing impec' mon vieux !

-N'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à s'occuper de Remus et de ta mère.

-Oui, je crois que Lily a réussi à emmener Remus là où elle devait le faire.

-Allons demander à Sirius, on en sera sur.

-Excellente idée !

Les deux Gryffondors se dirigèrent rapidement vers le coin des professeurs et virent Sirius et Severus en train de… hum, s'embrasser torridement.

-Parrain ! Il y a des jeunes qui vous regarde !

Les deux bruns se décolèrent.

-Quoi encore ? aboya Rogue, furieux d'être dérangé dans un moment pareil. Ce qui était compréhensible, vu la beauté de son petit ami.

-Vous auriez pas vu Maman et Remus ?

-Ils sont dans le parc.

-Ok, merci !

Et les deux complices repartirent vers la parc en courant à moitié, suivis par les deux amoureux qui voulaient savoir comment ça allait se finir.

Le parc de Poudlard était éclairé par la lune et les étoiles, mais aussi par une multitude de minuscules boules dorées volantes.

Harry et Draco étaient côte à côte, debout devant le lac, sans se douter que Kalia, Draco, Sirius et Severus les espionnaient.

-Alors… Tu voulais me parler ?

-Oui. C'est au sujet de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois qu'on…

-A couché ensemble. Je t'écoute.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration puis se lança.

-Je voulais juste savoir si tu…

-Si je ?

-Si tu m'en voulais d'avoir dit ça.

Il y eu un silence. Harry observa la surface du lac en réfléchissant, pendant que son amant stressait.

-Non, déclara-t-il d'une voix douce, je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai juste… besoin de temps pour y réfléchir.

Le blond ne put retenir un soupir de déception. Il s'y attendait, mais ça faisait mal quand même…

-Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne pourra rien y avoir entre nous.

C'est à ce moment précis que Kalia et Godric sautèrent sur les deux Serpentards en leur ordonnant :

-Chut ! Il y a Alena, Lily et Remus qui arrive !

Les six petits espions se planquèrent derrière un arbre.

Lily savait pertinemment qu'Alena les écoutait, c'est pourquoi elle décida de parler à haute et intelligible voix.

-Remus, tu ne peux pas te morfondre sur ton sort. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui parle pas ?

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle pourrait éprouver des sentiments pour moi ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Bordel, Lily, je suis un loup-garou ! Un lycan ! Je ne suis pas _normal_ ! Et puis, continua-t-il doucement, crois-tu vraiment qu'une fille aussi bien qu'elle pourrait m'aimer ?

-J'aime bien James, moi. Et Sirius et Severus sont bien ensemble.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose…

-Vraiment ? Alors explique-moi la différence.

-Oui, explique donc la différence Remus.

Les deux anciens Gryffondors se tournèrent vers Alena. Lily partit en retrait, se rapprochant de ses fils et des quatre aux espions, pendant que les deux professeurs s'expliquaient.

-Qui est cette fille pour qui tu te morfonds ?

-Quelqu'un.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir une grande opinion d'elle, si tu considères qu'elle ne pourrait pas t'aimer à cause de ton _petit problème de fourrure_.

-Je n'y suis pour rien si elle a été élevée dans un milieu conservateur ! Mais je l'aime quand même.

-Vraiment ?

Les sourcils d'Alena se haussèrent en signe de défi.

-Cette fille ne vaut pas la peine que tu souffres pour elle.

Et elle l'embrassa. Un baiser sauvage, passionné, qui tira des cris de joie aux sept petits voyeurs.

Les deux amoureux se séparèrent et leur jetèrent un coup d'œil surpris.

Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, ou presque, quand une dizaine de Mangemorts apparurent à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.

Harry sauta sur Godric et Kalia sur Draco pour les plaquer à terre, tandis que Lily se jetait à côté d'Alena et Remus, dissimulés derrière un arbre.

-Voyez-vous ça… Le traître et Black servis sur un plateau d'argent, lança une voix d'homme, froide et méprisante.

-Le Maître a dit qu'on ne touchait pas à Black. Je doute que tu veuilles encore désobéir Avery.

_« Et toc ! Dans les dents ! »_ Songèrent Orion et Cassiopée avec une joie malsaine.

-Suis-nous sans faire d'histoire Severus, et nous ne te ferons rien.

-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que je peux vous croire ?

-La parole d'une Black n'a qu'une valeur.

L'espion se leva, jeta un regard désolé à son amant puis lança aux Mangemorts :

-Je vous suis.

-Parfait, approuva Bellatrix en lui liant les mains.

Le Portoloin s'éclaira brutalement puis ils disparurent.

Lily fut la première à réagir. Elle courut vers le château, traversa la Grande Salle à toute vitesse et hurla :

-Des Mangemorts ont kidnappé Severus !

* * *

Mouarff ! J'ai triomphé ! Le chapitre le plus long de toute ma fic ! Alors, venez pas vous plaindre !

**REVIEWS !**

Si vous souhaitez taper l'auteur, tapez 1.

Si vous souhaitez menacer l'auteur de mille tortures, tapez 2.

Si vous souhaitez encourager l'auteur, tapez 3.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur de veiller à sa santé (menaces de mort prises au sérieux), tapez 4.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur qu'elle est merveilleuse (merci les chevilles), tapez 5.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur que vous voulez la suite, tapez 6.

Si vous souhaitez dire à l'auteur qu'elle a bien fait de se dépêcher, tapez 7.

Si vous souhaitez demander l'auteur en mariage pour avoir la suite en exclu, tapez 8.

**FAITES PÉTER LA BARRE DES 500 REVIEWS ! Celle, ou celui, qui sera la/le 500ème ou après aura droit à… disons, une apparition dans un chapitre ! **

Pour dire tout cela, c'est le petit bouton "go" à droite de "submit review".

Grosses bises et à bientôt

Cass


	18. Pas si tu restes dans les Ténèbres

**Titre : **L'Héritier (titre qui a été trouvé par une copine)

**Auteur : **Moua

**Rating : **T et le restera.

**Genre : **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Couples : **HP/DM, SS/SB, les homophobes, du vent !

**Résumé : **UA : À l'âge de 6 ans, Harry Potter est négligé par ses parents, Aurors célèbres de leur époque, pour son petit frère Godric, nommé Sauveur par une prophétie. Et quand Voldemort décide de faire de l'enlever pour faire de lui son Héritier, Harry se sentit trahi par le manque de réaction de ses parents et secourut par son seul point de salut : Voldemort. Cependant Harry n'est pas fait pour être le Prince des Ténèbres et il devra choisir, pendant sa 7ème année à Poudlard entre Ténèbres et Lumière.

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter et compagnie appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, sauf certains personnages, animaux, sorts et décors de ma composition. 

Rappel des surnoms : 

Harry "Orion" James Potter : a pris le nom "Gaunt" à l'age de 6 ans en devenant le fils adoptif de Voldy. Il se fait rapidement appeler le Prince des Ténèbres par son père adoptif.

Kalia "Cassiopée" Alena Poliakoff : espionne pour l'Ordre de Nemesis depuis ses 12 ans. Elle se fait rapidement surnommer La Louve par Lord Voldemort.

Shadow : espionne pour l'Ordre de Nemesis depuis 19 ans. C'est une sorte de spadassin, qui remplit toutes sortes de missions. Elle déclare être neutre.

Blabla de l'auteure :

Kelkun, nine, ginny, Lindsay, ooooooooooooooo, Aulandra17, merci pour vos reviews. Si vous voulez que je vous réponde, laissez-moi votre adresse mail.

Petite précision : **Je ne prends pas en compte les Horcruxes de Voldemort dans ma fic !**

Petite précision 2 : L'Aspirante n'est ni Ginny, ni Luna, ni la mère de Kalia (qui est déjà une Mangemorte très proche de Voldemort), ni une des sœurs Patil, ni Pansy, ni Lily, ni Lavande, ni Hermione.

CECI EST UN SLASH ! PAR CONSÉQUENT, JE DEMANDE À TOUS CEUX QUE ÇA CHOQUE/REBUTE/DÉGOUTE DE BIEN VOULOIR CLIQUER SUR LE LIEN PRÉCÉDENT ET DE QUITTER CETTE FIC MERCI.

**J'INTERDIS FORMELLEMENT À QUICONQUE D'UTILISER KALIA POLIAKOFF ! CE PERSONNAGE M'APPARTIENT DU DÉBUT À LA FIN !**

Bonne lecture

Cass

_« Pensées »_

_-Fourchelangue _si le texte est normal sinon c'est l'inverse

"Télépathie"

**-Là, ce sont les aigles qui parlent. Techniquement, c'est par image, mais comme ça, c'est plus compréhensible…**

_**Pi ça, c'est du russe !**_

Le Clan Drek, c'est deux copines, un copain (hein Chaussette !) et moi-même ! Les descriptions sont d'eux, et j'ai essayé de coller le plus possible aux caractères !

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Pas si tu restes dans les Ténèbres….

_Samedi 14 février, 23 heures 23, couloir du 5ème étage de l'Aile Est, Poudlard._

Harry et Kalia, après moult péripéties, dont la plus ardue avait été d'échapper à la surveillance de leurs professeurs, étaient cachés derrière une vieille armure.

Les deux adolescents, qui avaient réussi à enfiler un pantalon noir, une paire de bottes, une chemise verte pour Harry et blanche pour Kalia, puis un pull noir, avaient caché leur masque dans une de leurs poches arrières.

-Tu es _sûre_ que ta mère est bien partie ?

-Pour la cinquième fois, Harry, oui ! D'ailleurs, on devrait en faire de même. Il faut qu'on récupère nos robes avant la réunion. Et ton père voudra forcément faire un conseil d'urgence avant la réunion.

Le brun hocha la tête. Il allait sortir quand la main de Kalia s'abattit sur son épaule.

-Une minute. Tu m'as bien dit que tu avais parlé à Remus, l'autre jour, au lac ?

Le Prince des Ténèbres acquiesça.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de…

-Réponds Orion ! le coupa-t-elle.

-Il m'a conseillé d'en parler à ma mère, mais j'ai refusé.

-Il a quoi !

Silence.

-Tu dois immédiatement aller le voir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il sait que tu es **_Harry Potter_**, sombre crétin ! Dépêche-toi !

Comprenant enfin, Harry voulut courir vers le bureau de son parrain. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir, et se retrouva contre la poitrine du-dit parrain.

-Harry ! Merlin Tout-Puissant, où étais-tu passé ! Je me faisais un sang d'encre.

-Calme-toi Remus ! lança Orion en s'extirpant des bras du loup-garou. Je ne risque rien. J'ai été élevé par Alena, tu te rappelles ?

Son ton sec fit reculer le lycan et froncer les sourcils de Kalia.

-Ce qu'Harry veut dire, déclara cette dernière, c'est qu'il a de quoi se défendre face à des Mangemorts. Maman lui a appris beaucoup de choses, et nous sommes sortis majors de notre promotion à Durmstrang.

Harry eut l'air légèrement honteux de son éclat de voix devant son parrain, mais resta silencieux.

-Par contre, professeur, quelque chose m'intrigue. Comment avez-vous découvert la véritable identité d'Harry ?

Il y eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

-Je suis un loup-garou miss Poliakoff. Et j'ai passé 6 ans avec Harry. Même si son empreinte magique est plus teintée de Magie Noire qu'avant, je l'ai reconnu.

-Oh… Et Madame Potter ?

-Lily ?

-Oui, elle… Comment a-t-elle reconnu Harry ?

-C'est _son_ fils. Le jour de sa naissance, un lien magique s'est créé entre eux, le même que celui qu'il y a entre James et Godric. Le lien a mis du temps avant de se "remettre" en marche. Il faut que certaines conditions soient remplis. Ou que les deux sorciers ayant un lien magiques soient très puissants…

Une connexion se fit dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Un lien magique existait entre deux personnes qui avait un lien passionné très puissant… L'Amour et la Haine étaient les deux seules motivations connues pour la construction d'un lien…

-Et où comptiez-vous aller ?

-Faire une petite promenade dans le parc. Les évènements de la soirée m'ont empêchés de faire le point. Ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

Le ton un peu condescendant du brun lui valut une claque sur le crâne et un regard déçu de Remus. Ce dernier soupira.

-Tu fais comme tu veux, louveteau. J'espère juste qu'il ne t'arrive pas la même chose que l'année de tes 6 ans.

Soudain le ton doux de l'homme fit craquer Harry. L'adolescent s'effondra le torse de son parrain en sanglotant, la tension nerveuse des derniers jours partant.

Le professeur tapota le dos de son élève préféré en lui marmonna des paroles réconfortantes, tandis que Kalia détournait le regard. _« Même en sachant que son parrain est au courant de sa véritable identité, il refuse de baisser ses barrières… Mais qu'est-ce que ça va donner avec Draco ? »_

-C'est pas grave louveteau, murmura tendrement le plus vieux. Ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous…

Quelques reniflements plus tard, le Serpentard se moucha.

-Où comptiez-vous aller ?

-Dans le parc. Ka et moi, on a l'habitude de promener en discutant. Ça fait faire du sport.

La tentative d'humour fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Lunard.

-Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser faire du sport.

Les deux amis partirent en souriant au professeur.

-Et, parrain !

-Oui ?

-Tu ne dis rien à maman, hein ? Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un soit au courant de quelque chose.

-Compte sur moi, louveteau !

Les Mages Noirs repartirent en courant vers le parc.

-Dépêche-toi ! lança Harry à Cassiopée. Ou on va finir par être en retard !

-Si tu avais craqué plus tôt dans les bras de ton parrain, on serait déjà au Manoir ! rétorqua la pimpante blonde.

Arrivés à la Forêt Interdite, ils s'arrêtèrent.

-Mettons nos masques et allons-y.

L'ordre d'Orion fut immédiatement suivi. Les deux enfants disparurent dans une lueur dorée.

Leur arrivée dans la forêt jouxtant le Manoir fut discrète. Imala et Zao les attendit, ainsi que Shadow. Elle leur montra leur robes, leur ceintures et leurs épées d'un geste de la main. Ils s'habillèrent rapidement, conscients que chaque minute comptait. Quand ils furent prêts, la brune les emmena dans le salon privé de Lord Voldemort. Ils passèrent par la fenêtre.

-Vous êtes en retard, lança le descendant de Salazar Serpentard d'une voix glaciale, sans même les regarder.

-Veuillez nous pardonner, Milord, déclara Orion d'une voix douce. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

-J'y compte bien, lança Voldemort d'une voix glacée. À cause de vous deux, j'ai du retarder la réunion, et la punition de ce traître. Sa punition est fixée à minuit et demi. J'ose espérer que la votre sera finie avant.

Les deux plus jeunes baissèrent la tête et s'inclinèrent légèrement. Ils n'étaient que très rarement punis, mais quand cela arrivait, c'était très douloureux.

-Orion, puisque c'était à toi de mener à bien votre retour, tu seras le premier à être puni.

Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom se leva, ouvrit son armoire personnelle, en sortit un fouet et en tendit le manche à Shadow.

-À toi l'honneur de le faire.

La brune lança un regard glacial à Tom.

-Il me semble que tu as oublié ce que je t'ai dis lors de la blessure elfique d'Orion. Je ne toucherais pas à un seul de ses cheveux si j'ai une autre solution.

Le Mage Noir haussa les épaules.

- À ta guise.

Il se tourna vers une silhouette tranquillement installée sur un des fauteuils de cuir.

Lanyra, vêtue de sa tenue rouge, sirotait sereinement un chocolat chaud.

Shadow fronça les poings devant la Démone, mais resta silencieuse.

-Il est 23 heures 45. Tu as jusqu'à minuit cinq.

La Démone termina sa tasse, attrapa Orion par un bras et le poussa dans une pièce attenante.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais s'il s'évanouit ?

Jedusort Junior eut un geste négligent de la main.

-Il est à toi jusqu'à minuit cinq. Fais-en ce que tu veux.

Un sourire mauvais s'installa sur les lèvres de Lanyra, qui referma la porte derrière elle.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans le salon. Shadow, debout derrière un fauteuil, regardait le feu avec un air féroce. Cassiopée restait silencieuse, furieuse après Lord Voldemort. Les trois occupants de la pièce entendirent soudain un gémissement de douleur, suivit d'un coup de fouet bruyant.

-Quand arrêtera-t-elle ? lança Shadow d'une voix neutre.

-J'ai pourtant répété l'heure deux fois Shadow. Deviendrais-tu sourde ? Ou alors, tu comptes subir le même sort que mon Héritier ?

La réponse de l'espionne fut aussi rapide que son geste. En deux pas, elle se retrouve derrière le fauteuil de Voldemort et lui plaqua un poignard contre la gorge.

-Ne t'avises plus jamais de me menacer, ou tu me le payerais cher… Très cher.

L'homme leva une main droite en guise de reddition.

-Calme-toi ! Je ne lèverais jamais la main contre toi, Shadow, tu le sais très bien.

Elle rangea son poignard.

-Donne-moi une raison de te croire.

-Ai-je déjà fait quoique ce soit qui te permette de douter de ma parole ?

-Oui.

-Quoi ?

-La punition que tu infliges à _Harry_.

Il lui jeta un regard étrange.

-Comment es-tu au courant de _ça_ ?

La jeune femme attrapa un macaron et commença à le manger.

-Nous avons tous nos petits secrets. Bien que j'avoue que celui-_là_ n'est pas petit…

Lord Voldemort se leva.

-Shadow… Tu as plus que n'importe lequel de mes Mangemorts… Tu es la seule qui me tutoie…

-La seule ? Orion, Nagini et Lanyra le font aussi. Et tu me connaissais avant de connaître Orion…

Il y eut un silence.

-Donc oui, je doute de ta parole. De surcroît, tes méthodes d'éducation laissent franchement à désirer.

Les yeux de Voldemort se teintèrent soudain d'une étrange lueur

-Je fais ce que je veux d'Orion ! Il m'appartient ! C'est grâce à moi qu'il est ce qu'il est aujourd'hui ! Sans moi, il ne serait rien !

-Tu es fou ! aboya Shadow en reculant. Orion ne t'appartient pas, comme il n'appartient pas aux Potter !

-Orion n'appartient qu'à lui, lança Cassiopée d'une voix glaciale. Et je préfère être avec lui que contre lui.

La porte s'ouvrit sur ces paroles. Le Prince des Ténèbres en sortit, les yeux d'une froideur inquiétante…

-C'est à ton tour Cassiopée, déclara calmement Lanyra.

-J'arrive, répondit la Sang-Pur.

Elle entra dans la chambre avec un air froid sur le visage.

Harry s'assit sur un fauteuil et attrapa un macaron.

-Orion, commença Voldemort d'une voix douce, il faut que tu comprennes que je fais ça pour toi.

-Pour moi ? répéta le brun d'une voix atone sans regarder le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne vois pas en quoi être fouetté jusqu'au sang pendant vingt minutes est bon pour moi.

Jedusort tapota l'épaule de son Héritier, et retourna vers sa bibliothèque en prenant au passage une tasse de café.

Shadow jeta un regard noir au plus vieux, et s'assit à côté du brun. Elle posa sa main gantée sur la main droite du descendant de Gryffondor, qui se crispa convulsivement sur son genou. Elle entoura les épaules du Serpentard de son bras gauche. Le garçon laissa tomber sa tête dans le cou de l'espionne, et laissa couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis le début de sa "punition".

Tom fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussi sec en entendant le grondement sourd d'Imala. La louve s'était levée, accompagnée par Zao, et dardait un regard hargneux sur le Plus-Grand-Mage-Noir-du-Siècle.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et Cassiopée ressortit de la pièce en tremblant. Orion et Shadow se levèrent, Zao se rapprocha de son amie et lui posa le museau dans la paume de la main. La jeune humaine lui fit un maigre sourire.

Orion passa son bras droit autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie, et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes. La jeune fille hocha la tête, puis la posa dans le cou de son ami.

-Et bien, Tom, je vais te laisser. J'ai du travail qui m'attend.

Le-dit Tom fit une baise-main à la ravissante Démone.

-J'espère te revoir bientôt, susurra-t-il.

-Moi aussi. Cette soirée passée en ta compagnie était…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, humidifiant sa lèvre supérieure d'une langue lascive…

Un toussotement de Shadow interrompit leur petit "jeu".

-Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on ne soit pas en retard.

La Démone jeta un regard agacé à la retorse espionne, mais resta silencieuse.

-J'y vais.

Elle attrapa sa cape, rouge sang, et sortit par la fenêtre.

-Allons-y, déclara simplement Tom. Calypso, Scandra, Rowena et Mercure ne vont pas garder vos places éternellement.

Orion et Cassiopée sortirent sans jeter un regard au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Shadow lança un regard moqueur au Mage Noir qui claqua la porte.

La petite troupe arriva rapidement à la salle de réunion.

Les trois Mages Noirs les plus doués de ce siècle s'assirent sur leurs trônes, pendant que Shadow se fondait dans les premiers rangs.

Lord Voldemort contempla ses Mangemorts, tous présents.

-Crabbe, Goyle, allez chercher le traître. L'heure de sa punition a sonné.

Les deux hommes inclinèrent la tête et partirent en direction des cachots. Les autres esclaves du Mage restèrent silencieux. L'atmosphère était lourde et pesante. L'étrange retard, le teint blême et l'attitude raide du Prince des Ténèbres et de La Louve les intriguaient.

Crabbe et Goyle Seniors revinrent rapidement avec le prisonnier. Ils le jetèrent devant l'estrade où étaient installés les trônes et se renfoncèrent dans la troupe.

-Lève-toi, Severus.

La voix mielleuse du Plus-Grand-Mage-Noir-du-Siècle fit frissonner intérieurement l'espion. Il obéit sans regarder son "Maître", mais en observant à la dérobée ses deux anciens disciples. Harry et Kalia regardaient droit devant, vers un monde connu d'eux seuls, en serrant les poings.

Severus fronça imperceptiblement les poings en se rendant compte que les deux adolescents sortaient juste d'une de leurs punitions. Il savait qu'ils en recevaient une au moins une fois par trimestre.

-Approche, ma petite Aspirante.

La jeune fille sortit du coin d'ombre où elle s'était dissimulée. Elle vint se poster à côté du Professeur de Potions.

-Quelle punition doit-il avoir, à ton avis ?

La jeune espionne pâlit sous son masque.

-Je pense qu'il mérite la torture Monseigneur.

-Et à quel niveau ?

-Au plus haut qu'il soit possible, sans pour autant le tuer.

La phrase avait été prononcée d'une voix faible, mais qui fut parfaitement entendu de tous les Mangemorts.

Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres de Face-de-Serpent.

-Exactement, susurra-t-il.

Il lui montra la droite de l'estrade d'un geste de la main. La jeune fille s'inclina légèrement, et vint se placer à l'endroit que lui avait montré son Seigneur.

-En voilà au moins qui sait ce que le mot devoir signifie, déclara-t-il froidement. Avec moi, les règles sont simples : il faut servir ou mourir.

Il maîtrisa un art consommé de la pause.

-Et quand je dis servir, c'est corps et âme.

Il promena son regard écarlate sur la "petite" assemblée.

-La punition de Severus sera un bon exemple de ce qui attend les autres espions que je découvrirais. Une dernière parole avant de connaître les affres de la douleur Severus ?

L'espion leva un regard méprisant et haineux sur celui qu'il avait si souvent appelé Maître.

-Oui.

-Nous t'écoutons.

-Je ne regrette absolument pas mon geste. Si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Vous n'êtes qu'une pourriture, et j'ai vraiment honte de m'être un jour incliné devant vous _Maître_.

Il cracha aux pieds de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, qui leva sa baguette et prononça d'une voix nonchalante :

-_Endoloris_ !

Severus tomba au sol sous la vague de douleur qui envahit son corps. Il se retint le plus longtemps possible, mais finit par hurler de toute la force de ses cordes vocales.

Voldemort leva finalement le sort.

-Comparé au reste, ceci n'est qu'une partie de plaisir Severus, annonça-t-il flegmatiquement. Prépare-toi à vivre la plus longue nuit de toute ta vie.

Il releva calmement sa baguette et lança à nouveau :

_-Endoloris ! _

Severus, qui venait à peine de retrouver son souffle, retomba au sol en hurlant. Après ce qui lui parut être une éternité, il sentit le sort s'arrêter. Il haleta difficilement, la gorge en feu d'avoir trop crié. Il se passa la mains sur la bouche et remarqua avec détachement qu'il saignait.

-Et bien, Orion, que penses-tu de cela ?

-Le Doloris est trop répétitif pour cette punition. À trahison d'envergure, punition d'envergure.

La sentence était tombé.

Un sourire sadique vint se placer sur les lèvres de Voldemort qui leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette.

-Regarde bien, petite Aspirante. Et songe que si tu me trahis, tu subiras le même sort.

Il jeta un sort d'Écartèlement à Severus.

La peau commença à se tirer vers l'extérieur, comme si un crochet de boucher l'emmenait. Il y eut soudain un bruit de déchirure, puis la peau du torse partit dans des gerbes de sang qui éclaboussèrent les Mangemorts les plus proche.

Le sort fut ôté dans un gémissement. L'Aspirante posa une main sur sa bouche, devenant très pâle.

-Douloureux, n'est-ce pas Severus ?

Ce dernier avait du mal à respirer. Trois larges bandes de peau étaient parties, laissant la moitié inférieure de son torse à vif.

Soudain, sans prévenir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lança un sort de Suffocation à son ancien Mangemort, qui porta ses mains à son cou, se mit à tousser et à cracher du sang.

Orion posa une main sur l'avant-bras de son "père" et lui murmura quelque chose. Le plus vieux eut une moue chagrine et stoppa le sort.

Severus, allongé sur le sol glacial et poisseux de sang, avait du mal à respirer. Ses yeux papillonnaient, et il n'avait qu'une envie, dormir… S'endormir, ne plus penser à rien, le vide… la Mort. Sa conscience eut un sursaut. L'image de Sirius vint se plaquer contre les paupières de l'espion.

Soudain, il reçut un bac d'eau froide sur la tête, ce qui le réveilla. Il cligna des paupières, tentant de voir à travers ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

-Tu étais plus résistant que ça, autrefois…

La voix de son ex-Maître pénétra ses oreilles à travers un voile d'ouate.

-Lucius, donne-lui de la Potion de Guérison.

-Combien Maître ?

-Deux gorgées. Pas une goutte de plus.

Le blond donna la potion à son ami, qui put se remettre sur ses jambes au bout d'un bon quart d'heure.

Et les tortures continuèrent pendant encore trois bonnes heures…

Vers trois heures et demi, alors que tout les Mangemorts allaient se coucher, Cassiopée réussit à parler à Shadow en privé. Les deux filles étaient assises dans la bibliothèque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ? questionna la brune en baillant.

-Remus Lupin est au courant de la véritable identité d'Orion.

La plus vieille fit la grimace.

-Pas bon ça… Et ?

- Orion se comporte avec lui de manière superficielle. Il est juste allé lui demander de l'aide au sujet de Draco, mais rien d'autre. Il ne le laisse pas s'approcher de lui.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant, quand on voit le peu de marques d'affection qu'Orion a reçu de Voldemort depuis qu'il est ici. Je crois qu'il était plus aimé quand il était chez les Potter. Il a développé un blocage au niveau des marques d'affection, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

-Toi, continue de surveiller Orion. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide… Par contre, Lupin va se poser des questions...

Elle jura à mi-voix, puis réfléchit quelques instants.

-Ce satané loup-garou va forcément se poser des questions. Débrouille-toi pour qu'il en sache le moins possible.

-D'accord. Bonne nuit Shadi.

-Bonne nuit Cass.

* * *

_Dimanche 15 février, 9 heures 30, appartements privés du Prince des Ténèbres et de La Louve, QG de Lord Voldemort. _

Lucius et Bellatrix étaient devant la porte des appartements privés des deux terreurs depuis un bon quart d'heure, et n'osaient toujours pas frapper.

Un bruit de pas retentit dans leur dos, et les deux amis se tournèrent vers l'arrivante.

-Vous n'êtes toujours pas entrés ? questionna Alena Poliakoff, surprise.

-Et bien, non, comme tu peux le voir.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Les deux anglais foudroyèrent la russe du regard.

-Il est évident que _toi_, tu n'as aucun problème avec eux. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. On ne tient pas à se prendre un Doloris aussi tôt le matin, simplement parce qu'on les a réveillés.

La charmante blonde leur jeta un regard agacé et entra sans frapper.

-Ils ont rendez-vous dans le cachot de Severus à 10 heures. Puisqu'ils n'ont plus qu'une demi-heure pour se préparer, ils vont vraiment vous en vouloir.

Elle pénétra dans la chambre de sa fille en premier. Lucius et Bella, restés sur le palier de la pièce, entendirent le court dialogue :

-Debout chérie…

Un grognement étouffé lui répondit.

-Aller, trésor, debout.

-Veux pas…

Fut la seule réponse de La Louve qui rabattit la couette sur sa tête.

-Cassiopée, trésor, tu dois être dans le cachot de Severus dans une demi-heure.

-Quoi !

La jeune fille se releva en hurlant.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue plus tôt !

Elle sortit du lit et se figea en apercevant Lucius et Bella. Heureusement pour elle, elle portait son masque de nuit et avait bien enclenché son sort de Dissimulation de Timbre de Voix.

-C'était à eux de te réveiller chérie. Maintenant, va prendre ta douche. Et dépêche-toi, ajouta-t-elle en voyant sa fille entrer dans sa salle de bain, je dois te mettre du baume sur ton dos !

Une fois la jeune fille sous la douche, Alena se tourna vers les deux autres.

-Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi le Maître a accepté que ta fille entre dans nos rangs.

La russe secoua la tête.

-Lucius, sois gentil, évite de révéler notre lien de parenté. Cassiopée ne doit son rang qu'à ses capacités.

Bella hocha la tête.

-Et bien, je suppose qu'on doit s'occuper d'Orion maintenant ?

-Je vais le faire, lança Alena. Vous deux, vous risquez de vous prendre un Doloris…

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, après moult cris, jets d'oreillers et tentatives d'étouffement, le Prince des Ténèbres et La Louve étaient près. Bon, ils étaient d'une humeur massacrante, mais ça aurait pu être pire.

La petite troupe partit donc en direction des cachots pour rendre visite à Severus Rogue.

-Le Maître a dit qu'il avait une surprise pour Severus.

Deux grognements répondirent à Lucius.

-Quelle genre de surprise ? demanda finalement Harry.

-Le genre douloureuse, répondit calmement Bellatrix.

-Sans blague ! Je ne l'aurai jamais deviné si tu ne l'avais pas dit !

le ton, sec et hargneux, retentit un court dans le couloir.

-Et, qui y aura-t-il ? demanda Kalia dans un bâillement.

-Nous cinq, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Avery, Nott et l'Aspirante, énuméra Bella. Ah, et aussi une invitée surprise.

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard surpris et vaguement inquiet. Ils redoutaient de connaître l'identité de l'invitée surprise…

Ils descendirent encore une bonne vingtaine de marches, puis entrèrent dans le cachot numéro 13. Imala et Zao se tenaient là, assis à côté de Severus Rogue, qui fixait l'invitée surprise, un air angoissé sur le visage.

L'invitée se tourna vers les arrivants et lança avec un grand sourire :

-Orion ! Cassiopée ! Je suis ravie de vous voir ici ce matin !

-Bonjour Lanyra, répondit doucement le brun. Alors c'est toi, l'invitée de Père…

-Et oui ! fit joyeusement la sadique Démone. Il a jugé bon que je fasse une petite démonstration de nos techniques de tortures.

Orion haussa un sourcil.

-Et qu'as-tu prévu de nous montrer ?

-Oh, Cassiopée et toi, vous connaissez déjà. Il s'agit des étiquettes.

Cassiopée haussa à son tour un sourcil.

-Et que comptes-tu faire comme étiquette ?

-Il semblerait qu'un "T" sur le dos soit une bonne idée.

Les autres Mangemorts les fixaient avec crainte. Il est vrai qu'ils ne voyaient pas toujours une Démone en tenue de travail.

-Et bien, commence, alors.

Le sourire sadique de Lanyra s'agrandit. Elle fit disparaître la robe de Severus d'un claquement de doigt.

Le pauvre espion se retrouva donc en chemise et pantalon de soirée. Ben oui, c'est pas très pratique d'être kidnappé lors d'une soirée.

Donc, la charmant Démone ôta délicatement la chemise de soie à Severus et le mit sur le ventre. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les Mangemorts et commença d'une voix docte :

-La première chose à faire lorsqu'on utilise la torture dite "l'étiquette", c'est d'immobiliser le sujet.

Harry claqua des doigts, et des chaînes immobilisèrent les bras de Severus, qui commençait à avoir très peur.

Lanyra sortit un long poignard très aiguisé.

-Seconde chose, faire les marques.

Elle posa son pied sur le dos de Rogue, qui gémit en sentant les talons très aiguilles lui rentrer dans la peau.

Elle fit deux longs segments parallèles et horizontaux en haut du dos de l'espion, et, à chaque bout, deux petits traits qui formaient un grand rectangle sur tout le haut du dos du brun. Elle fit ensuite beaucoup d'autres petits traits verticaux entre les deux segments horizontaux.

-Ensuite, il faut prendre un bout du rectangle…

Elle posa deux doigts sur l'extrémité droite du rectangle et attrapa un bout de chair.

-Et si vous avez bien fait les traits, c'est à dire bien profondément, mais sans faire saigner, la peau doit partir toute seule.

Lanyra tira d'un coup, et un morceau de peau d'environ cinq centimètres partit du dos de Severus, qui poussa un hurlement de douleur. La "charmante" Démone jeta le bout de beau dans un coin du cachot.

-Bien entendu, il faut plusieurs séances d'entraînement pour arriver à ce résultat. Mais la chose la plus importante, c'est de tirer d'un coup sec. Sinon, la peau a du mal à partir, et le sujet hurle plus que nécessaire.

Elle se tourna vers Orion et Cassiopée qui observaient la scène avec calme.

-Cassiopée, une petite démonstration ?

La blonde s'approcha, posa délicatement son pied sur le dos du pauvre Severus, attrapa un morceau de peau et tira d'un coup sec. Un second morceau partit dans un hurlement.

-Parfait ! s'exclama Lanyra avec un sourire joyeux. Quelqu'un d'autre veut essayer ?

Il y eut un léger blanc dans le cachot. Tous les Mangemorts regardaient la Démone avec des yeux exorbités, et peu effrayés. Cette fille était encore plus folle que le Maître, et ce n'était pas peu dire…

-Personne ? fit Lanyra avec une moue déçue.

Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler et ses yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier.

Et là, Harry eut la seule réaction possible :

-Mais je vais le faire moi !

-Oui, mais toi, c'est pas la même chose, couina la Démone qui avait vraiment l'air déçue. Toi, tu as de l'entraînement. Mais personne des _autres_ ne veut s'amuser avec moi…

Kalia se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de rire, tandis que son ami faisait les gros yeux à ses Mangemorts.

-Mais faites-lui plaisir enfin ! C'est pas si compliqué, on ne vous demande pas de faire une attaque-surprise sur Poudlard !

Les Mangemorts baissèrent la tête devant les reproches. Alena sortit du petit groupe et arracha une troisième bande de peau à Severus, qui gémit de nouveau.

-Ben voilà, c'était pas compliqué ! lança Harry aux autres adultes qui se regardèrent et se décidèrent finalement à bouger.

-Amusez-vous ! s'exclama Kalia en retenant son rire.

Un à un, les Mages arrachèrent une bande de peau au traître.

-Très bien ! annonça Lanyra quand toute la bande eût été ôtée. Maintenant, on va faire la deuxième bande.

-Hum, Lanyra, juste une question…

-Oui Orion ?

-Est-ce que tu veux que quelqu'un s'en charge ?

La Démone le fixa quelques secondes puis déclara gaiement :

-C'est une très bonne idée ! Lucius, fait l'autre barre du "T" s'il te plaît.

Cassiopée jeta un regard peu amène à Orion qui lui renvoya un regard d'excuses. Ben ouais, il pensait que ça serait à lui de faire l'autre barre…

Lucius fit donc la seconde barre, qui descendit jusque dans le bas du dos.

-Très bien, annonça la Démone après observation. Maintenant, les petites barres.

Lucius y retourna.

-Et maintenant, l'arrachage ! s'enthousiasma Lanyra, toute guillerette.

Cette fois ici encore, tous les Mangemorts avaient la même idée en tête : le Maître avait le chic pour dénicher des filles bizarres…

-Bon, maintenant que vous avez compris le principe, je vous laisse, déclara finalement la Démone après que le "T" soit achevé. Je vous laisse, j'ai à faire !

Elle sortit, revint pour dire :

-Voldemort passera d'ici deux ou trois heures pour voir ou en sont les tortures !

Et partit définitivement.

Les 7 Mages Noirs ici présents se regardèrent.

-Démerdez-vous seuls, lança Harry en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Maintenant que Lanyra a apposé sa marque sur le traître, ça ne sert plus à rien que Cassiopée et moi restions là.

Il sortit au pas de course, suivit par Kalia, Imala et Zao. La jeune fille était obligée de trottiner pour pouvoir suivre son ami.

Orion se retrouva bientôt dans le parc, qu'il traversa rapidement, puis pénétra dans la forêt. Lorsqu'il fut certain que personne ne pouvait le voir, il frappa du poing un arbre qui se trouvait là. Des filaments de magie dorés jaillirent de son poing et partirent dans différentes directions. Kalia et les deux loups reculèrent prudemment. C'était rare qu'Harry s'énerve comme ça, mais c'était relativement dangereux.

-Je déteste ça, gronda-t-il un bon quart d'heure plus tard. Cette torture inutile, ce sang…

Il frappa un autre arbre qui émit un craquement sinistre.

-Tous comme des charognards, à attendre que la mort vienne après d'horribles souffrances… Est-ce nécessaire de faire autant souffrir quelqu'un ? Après tout, il a déjà donné toutes les informations qu'il pouvait à Dumbledore…

-Voldemort ne veut pas être trahi par quelqu'un d'autre…

Harry se retourna violemment.

-Mais est-ce que c'est nécessaire d'autant le torturer ? Kalia, il a du tenir un tisonnier brûlant pendant plusieurs minutes ! Tous les doigts de sa main gauche ont été brisés un à un ! Et les sorts de tortures ! Est-ce que mon père était obligé d'en utiliser autant ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporte ? Tout le monde le craint, on le respecte car on a peur !

Harry se laissa soudain tomber à terre, comme vidé de son énergie. Il encercla ses genoux de ses bras et laissa sa tête tomber dessus.

-Je suis fatigué Ka… Fatigué de tout ça…

La jeune fille s'assit à côté de lui et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

-Fatigué de quoi Harry ?

-De tout ça… De toute cette comédie autour de ma mort, d'être obligé de porter un autre nom, de ne pas pouvoir vivre quoi !

Sa tête butta contre le tronc d'arbre auquel il était adossé.

-Fatigué de ne pas pouvoir vivre ma vie comme je voudrais la vivre…

Le silence s'installa sur cette partie de la forêt. Calypso, Scandra, Rowena et Mercure arrivèrent silencieusement.

-Je veux juste vivre…

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas droit au bonheur moi aussi…

Il se leva et fit quelques pas. Il tournait le dos à ses amis, humains comme animaux.

-Je voulais juste une famille aimante, des amis, et quelqu'un à aimer… Et qu'est-ce que j'ai maintenant ? Un "père" qui ne jure que part la mort et les tortures, un serpent pour mère… Et quant à celui que j'aime… Je ne peux même pas être avec lui, ou il risque de se faire tuer !

Il sentit soudain une paire de bras l'enlacer et une tête se poser sur son épaule.

-**_Moi, je suis là Harry… Je ne te laisserais jamais, même si tu changeais de camp… Tu es mon frère, et dois pouvoir t'appuyer sur moi tout le temps…_**

Harry se dégagea et lui fit face :

-Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai apporté ? Regarde-toi. Pas plus tard qu'hier soir, nous avons été fouetté jusqu'au sang pour quelques minutes de retard… Tu n'as pas revu Stan depuis les vacances de Noël, et avant, tu ne l'as pas vu pendant quatre mois…

-**_J'ai mes obligations Harry… Être La Louve m'a apporté des pouvoirs, mais également des obligations. Personnellement, si je le pouvais, je changerais de camp. Godric est plus puissant que ce que Dumbledore veut nous faire croire, et je refuse de défendre Voldemort si jamais il était perdant face à ton frère._**

-Même si tu risques Azkaban ?

Kalia lui jeta un étrange regard.

-**_Nous avons tous nos petits secrets… Et certains peuvent nous apporter une protection relativement intéressante…_**

Harry fronça les sourcils.

_-**Kalia… Tu n'es quand même pas espionne pour le vieux fou ?**_

Elle rit légèrement.

-**_Moi, espionner pour ce vieux sénile ? Jamais de la vie. Par contre, je ne suis pas entièrement dévouée à la cause de Voldemort._**

Harry recula de deux pas.

-**_Tu es une espionne… Pour qui ? Et pourquoi ?_**

Elle soupira.

-**_Je ne t'ai jamais trahi Harry… Je sais depuis quelques jours que Voldemort perdra cette guerre à un moment ou à un autre. Mais je ne travaille ni pour Dumbledore, ni pour le Ministère. _**

_-**Alors, pour qui ?**_

_-**Le répèteras-tu ?**_

Harry se troubla. Il eut l'air lointain, puis répondit calmement :

-**_Non. Tu as joué franc jeu avec moi, donc, je ne dirais rien. Mais pour qui ?_**

_-**Pour l'Ordre de Nemesis. Et je ne suis pas la seule ici.**_

_-**Qui d'autre ?**_

Kalia hésita, puis répondit doucement :

-**_Shadow. Mais je crois qu'elle a une affaire personnelle à régler avec Voldemort. _**

_-**Il a donc des personnes prêtes à le tuer…**_

_-**Shadow ne veut pas le tuer lui. Mais elle a des griefs contre lui. Elle, c'est un Mangemort qu'elle veut tuer. J'ignore lequel, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle serait prête à tout pour se venger.**_

Harry devint songeur.

-Je suppose qu'un Mangemort a tué quelqu'un de sa famille, en le faisant souffrir, et qu'elle veut se venger.

-**_Et elle n'est pas la seule. Harry, Voldemort a tué l'enfant que tu étais. Il en a fait un être cruel, sadique, puissant, certes, mais sans presque aucun allié. Si je n'étais pas là, et si nos animaux n'étaient pas là, tu serais seul. _**

Sa voix devint glaciale.

-**_Car c'est bien de ça que tu as peur Harry. De la solitude. En fin de compte, tu es toujours le petit garçon délaissé par ses parents, et surtout son père. Ton père, dont tu as toujours voulu une marque de tendresse ou d'affection…_**

-Arrête, gémit Harry en tombant au sol. Arrête, arrête…

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en répétant toujours le même mot. Kalia s'accroupit devant lui, le releva et murmura tendrement :

-**_Tu ne pourras pas toujours fuir petit frère. Il est temps pour toi de faire ton choix. Maintenant que Severus est démasqué, Dumbledore n'a plus d'espions dont il connaît l'identité. Je peux espionner pour la Lumière, mais pas si tu restes dans les Ténèbres. _**

Elle le releva.

_-**Remus sait que tu es en vie. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il voudra te perdre à nouveau s'il apprend que tu es le Prince des Ténèbres ? James Potter n'a été qu'un salaud sans cœur avec toi, c'est Remus ton vrai père. D'affection, j'entends. Harry, s'il te plaît, ne faits pas un choix qui ne t'apporterait que du malheur. Tu n'as aucun intérêt à t'engager qui ne te procurera rien.**_

Le Serpentard eut soudain l'air lointain. Très lointain. Une phrase lointaine, reste de son enfance avant d'être enlevé par Voldemort, lui revenait en tête.

_-Tu ne dois jamais faire passer d'autres intérêts avant les tiens._

C'était de…

-_Serena Sullivan._

-Pardon ? Harry, tu parlais en Fourchelangue !

Les yeux vert émeraude se fixèrent aux yeux bleu nuit.

-Il est temps que je prenne mon destin en main, articula-t-il doucement. Ce n'est pas un psychopathe mégalomane et orphelin qui m'empêchera de vivre ma vie.

Il s'avança de quelques pas et lança à Cassiopée :

-Je vais sortir avec Draco, espionner pour la Lumière et régler son compte à Lord Voldemort. Il a eut de mauvais guides et pas d'amis. Moi, j'en ai. C'est là toute notre différence.

Loin, très loin, dans un château secret, une sphère grise brillant d'une lueur noire changea. Elle resta grise, mais répandait désormais une lueur dorée.

* * *

_Dimanche 15 février, 21 heures, Manoir Sullivan, Écosse._

La troupe de vampires se tenait devant les décombres de ce qui avait été un des manoirs les plus prestigieux du Royaume-Uni.

Il y avait Lady Ange, avec ses cheveux bleu électriques et ses mèches blanches et Lady Ariane.

Elle était une jeune fille d'environ 20 ans. Ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleu-violet s'accordaient parfaitement avec ses yeux, d'un rouge sombre. Sa peau pâle mettait en valeur son air déterminé. Elle portait une robe noir en vinyle fendue au milieu de la cuisse, car elle ne descendait que jusqu'aux genoux. Sa chemise noire en coton était recouverte par un pull noir sans manche avec un col en V. Oui, elle n'était pas frileuse. D'un autre côté, elle avait aussi des bottes noires à talons hauts qui lui arrivaient au-dessus du genou.

Le Clan Drek, qui avait ajouté des capes d'hiver par-dessus ses tenues et un vampire, nommé Daren. Il portait une longue cape noire, ensuite un pantalon en cuir moulant et un T-shirt bleu sombre, pour s'accorder avec son regard. Il affichait un air sur de lui, mais non prétentieux. Deux dagues étaient accrochées à sa ceinture.

Une humaine se trouvait avec eux. Une cape noire recouvrait tout son corps. Rien n'en dépassait, à part le bout de ses bottes noires.

-Vous êtes certaine qu'on peut rentrer ? demanda Lady Ange.

L'humaine hocha la tête, poussa le portail et s'avança sur le chemin qui menait au Manoir. La troupe de vampires dut marcher d'un bon pas pour pouvoir la suivre.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent juste devant les décombres de la bâtisse.

-Où était la bibliothèque ? demanda doucement Lady Ange.

L'humaine fit un simple signe de la main et commença à marcher dans les décombres. En soupirant, les vampires la suivirent.

Les deux Lady étaient songeuses, tandis que le reste de la troupe ronchonnait.

-Cessez de faire la tête tous les cinq, lança Lady Ariane d'un ton sec. Un peu de respect pour ceux qui sont morts ici et pour notre guide.

La guide en question lança d'une voix calme :

-Ce n'est pas grave. Le temps est passé.

-Mais la blessure reste toujours là, fit remarquer calmement Ariane. Il est normal de souffrir encore.

L'humaine haussa les épaules et continua son chemin à travers les décombres, sans prendre garde aux endroits où elle passait. Plus d'une fois, des jurons retentirent quand quelqu'un manqua de tomber.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque. Ou ce qui en restait.

-Nous avons récupéré tous les livres que nous avons pu, annonça la guide avec détachement.

Elle montra un point du doigt.

-Nous étions là quand nous avons rencontré Harry Potter, ma sœur et moi.

-Daren, la sphère.

Le vampire sortit une sphère transparente de sous sa cape.

Lady Ange commença à la promener sur un périmètre réduit. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes, la sphère devint rouge.

-C'était là, déclara Lady Ariane. Alécia, Elicianne, Cassandra, Neferis, Daren, pouvez-vous…

Les vampires s'approchèrent de la sphère, formèrent un cercle autour d'un point invisible puis commencèrent à fredonner une lente mélopée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, trois silhouettes apparurent. Il y avait un serpent, un homme très grand et chauve, et un petit garçon. Ils parlèrent pendant quelques minutes, l'homme sortit sa baguette, jeta l'Avada Kedavra à l'enfant qui finit par se relever. Ils recommencèrent à parler, religieusement écoutés par la troupe.

_- Je vais te donner des parents qui t'aimeront et qui s'occuperont de toi Harry._

_-Ah oui ? Et qui ?_

_-Nagini et moi… Est-ce que ça te convient ?_

Il y eut un geste de l'enfant, puis :

-_Désormais, tu t'appelleras Orion, d'accord ?_

Un profond silence s'abattit sur la troupe.

L'humaine rabattit le capuchon de sa cape. Ses cheveux noirs attachés en chignon, son masque et ses yeux dorés apparurent.

Cassandra murmura d'une voix surprise :

-Alors Harry Potter est Orion, le Prince des Ténèbres…

La Grande Prêtresse de l'Ordre de Nemesis fronça les sourcils et déclara :

-Cette nouvelle sera sans aucun doute un atout dans la guerre.

* * *

_Lundi 16 février, 20 heures, bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard._

Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Rufus Scrimgeour, Lily et James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Godric, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Théodore et Millicent étaient installés dans le bureau du respectable vieillard.

Bubus était assis à son bureau, en grignotant des bonbons au citron, et les autres sur des chaises, sans rien à manger.

Finalement, ce fut Lily qui mit fin au silence pesant régnant sur la pièce.

-Professeur Dumbledore, vous êtes sur de ne rien pouvoir faire ?

Le vieux fou… euh, non, sage, oui, c'est ça, le vieux sage, secoua négativement la tête en suçotant son bonbon. Et oui, suçoter des bonbons l'aidait à se concentrer.

-Severus est aux mains de Lord Voldemort depuis samedi. Il est sans doute encore vivant, mais pas en très bon état. Tom voudrait le tenir en vie le plus longtemps possible, pour le punir de l'avoir trahi.

Sirius renifla et regarda par la fenêtre. Comme par hasard, son regard tomba sur la constellation du chien, et sur Sirius.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son genou. Il leva les yeux vers son propriétaire, qui n'était nul autre que Remus.

-Il y a un problème Patmol ?

-Non, non… C'est bon…

Le loup-garou lui envoya un regard compatissant et se releva sur sa chaise.

-Par contre, nous n'avons plus d'espion dans le camp de Tom. Et ça, c'est problématique, vu qu'il en a forcément chez nous.

Scrimgeour eut un reniflement de mépris.

-Heureusement que mon espionne est plus performante que votre espion Albus.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'ancien Auror. Dumby cligna des yeux.

-Pardon ? fit-il poliment. Vous avez dit que vous avez une espionne Rufus ?

-Oui, et tant mieux pour moi. Car il ne fallait pas que je compte sur vous pour avoir des renseignements.

-Et, qui est-ce ?

-Vous n'espérez quand même pas que je vais vous le dire ? Nous avons tous nos petits secrets.

James intervint poliment :

-Mais, Monsieur le Ministre, comment avez-vous fait pour la recruter ?

Scrimgeour resta silencieux quelques instants.

-Je suis allé la voir en personne pour vérifier mes doutes quant à son appartenance aux Mangemorts. Une fois sur, plutôt que de la jeter à Azkaban, j'ai décidé d'en faire une espionne pour le Ministère. Si jamais nous gagnons, ce dont je préfère ne pas douter, elle et son enfant éviteront Azkaban.

-Elle a un enfant ?

Le Ministre hocha la tête.

-C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu la convaincre. Bien qu'à l'époque je n'étais pas encore Ministre, ma position de Chef des Aurors m'a permis de donner des informations précieuses au Ministre. Qui, je dois l'avouer, a toujours ignoré l'identité de mon espionne.

-Qui la connaît ?

-Moi seul désormais. Les trois Aurors qui le savaient sont morts, tués par des Mangemorts.

Il y eut un silence dans le bureau.

Soudain, la plus grande fenêtre de la pièce s'ouvrit, laissant la place à une silhouette vêtue d'une cape.

-Bonsoir Monsieur le Ministre.

-Milady ! s'exclama Rufus en s'approchant de la fenêtre et en présentant sa main à la femme.

Celle-ci descendit de son perchoir en s'appuyant sur la main de l'homme. Puis, elle ôta son capuchon, dévoilant son visage pâle aux occupants de la pièce. Ses yeux rouges sombres parcoururent la pièce pour finalement s'arrêter sur Remus. Les lèvres pâles de la jeune femme s'étirèrent en un sourire mauvais.

-Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule a ne pas être complètement humaine…

Remus poussa un grondement. Le sourire de la vampire s'agrandit.

-Couché le chien.

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, chauve-souris !

Ils se foudroyèrent du regard.

-Milady, j'ignorais que vous passiez à Poudlard, déclara Rufus dans le but de calmer le jeu.

-Je suis passée à votre bureau, mais votre assistante m'a dit que vous étiez ici. Je suis donc venue.

-Albus, prononça calmement le Ministre, je vous présente Lady Ariane, une très bonne amie de Lady Ange.

La vampire fit un petit signe de tête en direction du directeur et s'assit sur un rebord de fenêtre.

-J'ai une grande nouvelle pour vous Monsieur le Ministre. Les jumelles Sullivan sont vivantes, et elles ont décidé de reprendre leurs affaires en main.

Des hoquets de surprises retentirent.

-C'est une bonne chose pour nous, fit pensivement Scrimgeour.

-Mais il y a autre chose.

Ariane promena son regard sur l'assemblée.

-J'ai des nouvelles de votre espion, Dumbledore.

-Comment ?

Un sourire mystérieux lui répondit.

-Il a une étiquette en "T" dans le dos, la couche supérieure de la peau du torse disparue, la main droite brûlée au tisonnier et les doigts de la main gauche brisés.

Cette fois, se furent des hoquets d'horreur qui retentirent. Sirius ferma les yeux.

-Et, bien entendu, il a reçut un bon paquet de sorts de Magie Noire.

-C'est ignoble, souffla Ginny.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une étiquette ? s'enquit Lily.

Lady Ariane soupira, puis expliqua à partir d'une illusion.

-Mais il a une chance de s'en sortir, conclut-elle.

Elle du faire une pause, le temps que tout le monde se remette de ses émotions.

-D'après nos sources, Severus Rogue a encore des alliés au sein du Manoir de Lord Voldemort. Ils peuvent le faire sortir. Mais je pense que le problème, ça sera Lady Lanyra. C'est elle qui lui a fait son étiquette, et je doute qu'elle veuille laisser partir un jouet aussi amusant.

-Qui est Lady Lanyra ?

-Une Démone, chef de Clan. Elle siège au Grand Conseil, comme Ange et moi. Sa torture favorite, c'est l'étiquette.

Un aigle s'écrasa soudain sur le bureau de Dumbledore. Il se releva, un peu étourdit, puis tendit sa patte au directeur. Celui-ci lut la lettre et soupira.

-Un problème Albus ? demanda Minerva.

-Alena ne reviendra que dans une dizaine de jours. Elle est partit en Russie avec sa fille et monsieur Gaunt.

Draco baissa les yeux.

-Mais elle reviendra quatre ou cinq jours avant la rentrée, pour se remettre du décalage horaire.

Le blond releva la tête, toujours aussi sombre.

-Et bien, puisque je vous ai tout dit, je pars, annonça Lady Ariane.

Elle sauta par la fenêtre, en la refermant derrière elle.

Albus leva les yeux vers sa directrice-adjointe.

-Et bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un autre professeur de Potions.

* * *

FINI ! La suite d'ici un peu moins de 15 jours, grâce aux vacances ! 

**REVIEWS !**

Cass


	19. Vacances

**Titre : **L'Héritier (titre qui a été trouvé par une copine)

**Auteur : **Moua

**Rating : **T et le restera.

**Genre : **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Couples : **HP/DM, SS/SB, les homophobes, du vent !!!!!

**Résumé : **UA : À l'âge de 6 ans, Harry Potter est négligé par ses parents, Aurors célèbres de leur époque, pour son petit frère Godric, nommé Sauveur par une prophétie. Et quand Voldemort décide de faire de l'enlever pour faire de lui son Héritier, Harry se sentit trahi par le manque de réaction de ses parents et secourut par son seul point de salut : Voldemort. Cependant Harry n'est pas fait pour être le Prince des Ténèbres et il devra choisir, pendant sa 7ème année à Poudlard entre Ténèbres et Lumière.

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter et compagnie appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, sauf certains personnages, animaux, sorts et décors de ma composition. 

Rappel des surnoms : 

Harry "Orion" James Potter : a pris le nom "Gaunt" à l'age de 6 ans en devenant le fils adoptif de Voldy. Il se fait rapidement appeler le Prince des Ténèbres par son père adoptif.

Kalia "Cassiopée" Alena Poliakoff : espionne pour l'Ordre de Nemesis depuis ses 12 ans. Elle se fait rapidement surnommer La Louve par Lord Voldemort.

Shadow : espionne pour l'Ordre de Nemesis depuis 19 ans. C'est une sorte de spadassin, qui remplit toutes sortes de missions. Elle déclare être neutre.

Blabla de l'auteure :

nine, mushu, merci pour vos reviews. Si vous voulez que je vous réponde, laissez-moi votre adresse mail.

Dragonna, je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas réussi à te répondre. En tout vas, je te remercie pour ta review, et j'ajoute que j'ai réussi à corriger mes erreurs d'allusion.

Petite précision : **Je ne prends pas en compte les Horcruxes de Voldemort dans ma fic !**

Petite précision 2 : L'Aspirante n'est ni Ginny, ni Luna, ni la mère de Kalia (qui est déjà une Mangemorte très proche de Voldemort), ni une des sœurs Patil, ni Pansy, ni Lily, ni Lavande, ni Hermione.

CECI EST UN SLASH !!!!! PAR CONSÉQUENT, JE DEMANDE À TOUS CEUX QUE ÇA CHOQUE/REBUTE/DÉGOUTE DE BIEN VOULOIR CLIQUER SUR LE LIEN PRÉCÉDENT ET DE QUITTER CETTE FIC MERCI.

**J'INTERDIS FORMELLEMENT À QUICONQUE D'UTILISER KALIA POLIAKOFF ! CE PERSONNAGE M'APPARTIENT DU DÉBUT À LA FIN !**

_« Pensées »_

_-Fourchelangue _si le texte est normal sinon c'est l'inverse

"Télépathie"

-**Là, ce sont les aigles qui parlent. Techniquement, c'est par image, mais comme ça, c'est plus compréhensible…**

_**Pi ça, c'est du russe !**_

Le Clan Drek, c'est deux copines, un copain (hein Chaussette !) et moi-même ! Les descriptions sont d'eux, et j'ai essayé de coller le plus possible aux caractères !!

Bonne lecture

Cass'

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Vacances

_Jeudi 19 février, 19 heures 45, balcon devant le salon de la suite d'Harry Gaunt, Manoir Krum II, Moscou, Russie._

La nuit était tombée depuis un peu plus d'une heure, et les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. Une brise légère, qui venait du sud, soufflait depuis maintenant deux heures.

Harry posa ses mains nues sur la rambarde du balcon finement ciselée. Il frissonna en ressentant le marbre glacé contre ses paumes. Les pans de sa robe bleu nuit, ornée d'arabesque dorée et de runes elfiques, claquèrent dans le vent. En dessous, il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise bleu nuit. Mais pour une fois, il avait troqué ses bottes contre une paire de souliers vernis.

Le bruit d'escarpins à talons claquant contre le marbre du balcon le fit se retourner. Dans l'embrasure de la porte-fenêtre se trouvait Kalia. Mais une Kalia vêtue avec beaucoup d'élégance. Elle portait une robe blanche avec un bustier qui mettait sa taille en valeur et des jupons évasés vers le bas, et une paire de gants blancs qui remontaient jusqu'au milieu des bras. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient attachés en un chignon complexe. Elle avait accroché des boucles d'oreilles en argent ornées de pierre de Lune. Son collier était assorti à ses boucles d'oreilles.

-Tu es splendide, la complimenta Harry.

La jeune fille le remercia d'un sourire.

-Tu es ravissant toi aussi. Ce bleu te va à ravir.

Elle reçut un maigre sourire comme réponse. Kalia se rapprocha du brun et posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

-On voit bien les étoiles ce soir, murmura Harry en reportant son regard sur les astres lunaires.

-Orion brille de mille feux, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Cassiopée est plus brillante.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

-Tu n'as pas l'air ravi d'être là, murmura la jeune fille en voyant son ami retourner à son observation du ciel.

Un soupir lui répondit. En frissonnant, Cassiopée réarrangea son châle de soie blanche sur ses épaules. Les nuits de février sont fraîches, particulièrement en Russie.

-Draco me manque…

La jeune fille resta décontenancée devant les paroles de l'adolescent. Il n'y avait rien à répondre à une pareille déclaration…

Son regard fut soudain attiré par la chevalière que portait Harry au majeur droit. Il s'agissait d'une bague en or blanc très simple. Un "H" se trouvait dessus. Les deux barres verticales étaient en forme d'éclair et en or jaune, alors que la barre horizontale était en émeraude.

-Tu as mis ta chevalière ? déclara Kalia avec surprise. Depuis quand ? Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vue au Manoir…

-Je la porte depuis Noël.

Kalia rougit.

-Et je te rappelle que nous portons des gants au Manoir.

Un silence s'installa. Nerveuse, la jeune Sang-Pure remua sur ses pieds.

-Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'avais pas remarqué. Tu avais plus important à penser.

-Harry, je…

-Chut, intima-t-il doucement. Ne réveillons pas les étoiles. N'entends-tu pas leur souffle régulier ? Il ne faudrait pas les déranger…

Kalia jeta un regard surpris au brun. Ses paroles, et son regard lointain, ne faisaient rien pour la rassurer.

-Harry, les étoiles ne dorment pas la nuit.

Il tourna un regard brillant vers elle.

-Les étoiles anglaises dorment depuis longtemps, Kalia… Je m'en voudrais de troubler leur repos, après tout ce qu'elles subissent…

Draco et Severus, des étoiles ? Charmante métaphore…

-Crois-tu réellement que Draco dort ? Je pense plutôt qu'il est sujet à des insomnies… Et Severus doit être en train de se faire torturer, à l'heure qu'il est. Les Mangemorts n'ont pas exactement le même rythme que les honnêtes gens….

-Je sais… Mais je pense que Pansy et les autres auront mis une potion de Sommeil sans Rêve dans le jus de citrouille de Draco. Et qu'à l'heure qu'il est, il doit bien dormir depuis bien longtemps…

-Je pense plutôt que tes bras lui offriraient le doux sommeil dont il rêve.

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent d'un coup vers Alena. La jeune femme, vêtue d'une robe bleu nuit identique à celle de sa fille, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Tu nous espionnais, lança le Prince des Ténèbres.

-J'écoutais ton rêve Harry. Car c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit… D'un rêve amer, où tu vois s'éloigner celui que tu aimes, et où tu crains de ne pas pouvoir le rattraper…

Le brun serra les poings.

-Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?

Un sourire triste lui répondit.

-J'ai été une amoureuse seule moi aussi. Grâce à Merlin, je peux enfin vivre avec Remus, mais toutes ces années sans lui m'ont appris bon nombre de choses.

Le sourire triste d'Alena disparut, laissant place à un air déterminé.

-Mais il ne tient qu'à toi d'être avec ta moitié trésor.

Nerveusement, Harry tritura la chaîne de son médaillon. Alena fronça les sourcils.

-D'où te vient ce collier Harry ?

-De Remus. C'est le dernier cadeau d'anniversaire que j'ai eu de lui.

Il le passa par-dessus sa tête et le posa dans la main de sa mère adoptive.

Son médaillon, accroché par une chaîne en or, était de forme ovale. Il était marqué d'un H en émeraude, dont la barre horizontale était faite de rubis. Des runes de protection ornaient la pièce d'or sur ses deux faces.

-Lui et Sirius m'ont fait un cadeau groupé. Mes parents m'avaient offert une cape d'Auror, qui peut, si on la retourne, servir de cape d'invisibilité.

La célèbre Duelliste hocha la tête en lui rendait le bijou.

-Judicieux cadeaux. J'imagine que la cape dont tu me parles est celle que tu emmènes à chacun de tes voyages.

-Oui. Elle m'a bien rendu service plus d'une fois. Notamment lorsque j'ai croisé des vampires pour la première fois.

Les deux blondes froncèrent les sourcils. Elles ignoraient tout de cette rencontre.

-Tu ne m'as jamais raconté ! s'indigna Kalia.

Son ami soupira.

-C'est très simple. Lorsque j'avais 9 ans, j'ai fait une petite virée nocturne à Londres. J'y ai croisé quatre vampires.

Il secoua la tête en se remémorant le groupe.

-Il y avait deux filles qui se crêpaient le chignon à propos d'un garçon, un Hannibal aux yeux bleus d'après ce que j'ai compris. La troisième fille riait à côté d'elles, et le garçon les regardait en secouant la tête. Je crois me rappeler qu'il marmonnait quelque chose au sujet des trois tarées qui faisaient honte au Clan…

Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant le nom du clan.

-Le Clan je ne sais plus trop quoi.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas très grave. J'ai utilisé ma cape comme cape d'invisibilité et je suis parti.

Les deux blondes le regardèrent, puis échangèrent un regard éloquent.

Une horloge sonna soudain vingt heures.

-Nous devrions y aller, déclara Alena en rajustant son châle. Il ne faudrait pas que nous soyons en retard à la fête de Viktor.

Les trois Mages Noirs rentrèrent dans le salon et s'approchèrent de la cheminée. La plus vieille prit de la Poudre de Cheminette, en jeta dans le feu et s'écria :

-Salon Principal du Manoir Krum !

Les deux adolescents suivirent rapidement son chemin.

Ils arrivèrent donc dans le salon principal du premier Manoir Krum. Plus de deux cents personnes s'y trouvaient déjà. Harry et Kalia, dans un bel ensemble, froncèrent les sourcils et collèrent un sourire de circonstance sur leur visage.

Non loin d'eux, Alena discutait avec un jeune homme portant les mêmes vêtements qu'Harry.

Il avait des cheveux noirs, avec une masse d'épis derrière la tête, des mèches blondes, et ses cheveux lui tombaient sur la nuque. Il accentuait son côté androgyne par du mascara et du crayon noir sur ses yeux marrons. Un piercing était accroché à son arcade sourcilière gauche.

-**_Salut Stan_** ! lancèrent Harry et Kalia.

Le brun tourna la tête vers eux, écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Ils s'approcha des deux adolescents en se pinçant.

-**_Kalia, tu es… Tu es…_**

Il écarta les bras dans un geste d'impuissance.

-**_Splendide_**, déclara-t-il finalement dans un souffle.

Kalia rougit. Stanislas entrelaça leurs doigts et déclara avec une pointe d'amusement :

-**_Il va falloir que je monte une garde rapprochée. Avec une tenue pareille, je vais avoir de la concurrence…_**

Elle rit légèrement.

-**_Tout le monde sait que nous sommes ensemble Stan. Qui donc viendrait ?_**

Le brun haussa les épaules.

-**_Quelqu'un de suicidaire, sans doute. Mais sache que, depuis le début de la soirée, pas moins de trois filles sont venues flirter avec Viktor. Alors que Elena était là. _**

_-**Ces filles sont stupides. **_

-**_En plus_**, ajouta Harry avec une pointe d'amusement, **_pas mal de personnes savent que Kalia est très jalouse… Je doute que beaucoup de filles viennent flirter avec toi Stan._**

Kalia et Stan s'embrassèrent finalement. Harry ricana en lançant qu'ils attendaient ça depuis le début de la soirée.

-**_Cesse de te moquer, faux frère ! _**lança le brun en levant l'index. **_Mes parents, Viktor, Elena et Tatiana veulent vous voir. Maman ne cesse de répéter depuis hier qu'il faut absolument qu'elle vous présente quelqu'un._**

Les trois amis partirent donc dans la foule, se faufilant entre les invités, et finirent par tomber sur la famille Krum, Alena, et une femme vêtue d'une splendide robe bleu ciel.

-**_Harry, Kalia ! Je suis ravie de vous revoir ! _**s'exclama Milena Krum, une petite femme brune, aux doux yeux marrons, qui portait une robe verte pâle.

Elle s'avança et les embrasa sur les joues, leur collant au passage une couche de fond de teint.

Son mari, Igor Krum, un industriel puissant ressemblant à son plus jeune fils, bien qu'il soit moins beau, portait une robe bordeaux qui faisait ressortir ses yeux sombres.

Tatiana Krum, la petite sœur de Stanislas et Viktor, portait une robe noire, qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux. Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes à Stan, mais en étant quand même plus féminine.

Viktor, lui, portait une robe rouge sombre. Il avait passé son bras autour de la taille d'une ravissante blonde aux yeux bleus, Elena Dimirtrov.

Elena Dimirtrov avait un an de moins que son fiancé. Elle était mannequin pour de célèbres couturiers sorciers, et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Elle portait une robe bleu glacé, qui accentuait la douceur de ses yeux.

Viktor et elle firent la bise à leurs deux nouveaux invités.

-**_C'est merveilleux que vous soyez venus tous les deux ! _**s'exclama Elena avec une voix mélodieuse. **_Je participe au défilé en faveur des victimes de la guerre, et mon patron m'a permis d'inviter toutes les personnes que je voulais ! Il y aura tout le gratin sorcier, et bon nombre de journalistes anglais, avec la présence de…_**

_-**Elena, évite de tout dévoiler maintenant, **_la tança Milena avec un sourire indulgent.

La rusée Sang-Pure se tourna vers une femme vêtue d'une robe dorée, qui avait de grands yeux et des cheveux noirs.

-**_Kalia, Harry, je vous présente Serena Sullivan, une excellente amie d'Alena, et une des pointures de l'économie américaine._**

Serena Sullivan fit un geste de la main.

-**_Ne soyez donc pas si flatteuse Milena. _**

La Russe rit légèrement.

-**_Ne soyez donc pas modeste, Serena ! _**

_-**De plus**_, fit doucement Alena, qui se tenait juste à côté de Serena, **_je suis certaine que Kalia et Harry auront beaucoup de question à te poser. Tu fais partie des rares survivantes de l'attaque de Lord Voldemort à ton Manoir._**

L'anglaise haussa les épaules.

-Seulement si ça les intéresse…

-Bien sur que oui ! lancèrent Harry et Kalia avec force.

-Parfait ! lança Alena. Serena, je te propose de nous raconter maintenant.

-Mais, une question avant de commencer, fit Harry, curieux. Vous avez l'air de bien vous connaître toutes les deux…

-C'est normal, annonça Serena avec un charmant sourire. Narcissa, Alena et moi formions un groupe soudé pendant nos études. Étant toutes les trois à Serpentard, nous avons pu venger l'honneur de certains de nos _condisciples_ sans protestation inutile.

Harry, Kalia et Stanislas hochèrent la tête.

-**_Alors, comment avez-vous fait pour échapper à Lord Voldemort ? _**demanda Stan impatiemment.

L'anglaise se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

-**_J'étais à la bibliothèque avec ma sœur Saphiana. On discutait économie, avec une réputation et une famille comme la notre, c'est normal, et on a aperçu Harry Potter._**

Elle fit une pause, un sourire amusé naissant sur ses lèvres.

-**_En fait, il a fait tomber une pile de livre. C'est comme ça que nous nous sommes rendu compte de sa présence… Nous avons parlé pendant quelques minutes, un quart d'heure peut-être, je ne me rappelle plus… Puis ma sœur et moi, nous sommes parties, en laissant Harry seul. _**

Elle posa un regard pénétrant sur Harry, qui retint un frisson. Il se rappelait parfaitement de la discussion qu'il avait eue avec les sœurs Sullivan, et leur retour n'était pas pour lui plaire…

-Mais comment avez-vous fait pour échapper aux Mangemorts de Lord Voldemort ? questionna Kalia impatiemment.

-Nous avons utilisé une cheminée pour nous rendre à la gare de King Cross. Nos affaires étaient déjà là-bas, ce n'était donc pas très compliqué…

Son regard noir accrocha celui d'Harry.

-J'avoue que je suis surprise de te voir avec deux enfants Alena. Surtout qu'_Harry_ ne te ressemble pas trop…

-C'est mon fils adoptif, déclara la blonde rapidement. Il n'y a que Kalia qui est ma fille naturelle.

-Et qui est le père ? demanda Serena avec détachement.

Sa question jeta un froid dans le petit groupe. L'anglaise haussa les sourcils et fit avec une pointe de malice et un léger sourire amusé :

-Je crois que j'ai fait une boulette…

Son amie la foudroya du regard. Il va falloir que tu m'explique, articula la brune silencieusement.

Il y eut soudain un grand bruit, et tout le monde put voir un majordome faire un vol plané dans la salle et atterrir sur le dos aux pieds de Milena Krum.

-**_Que se passe-t-il Dimitri ?_**

_-**Le Clan Drek souhaite s'entretenir avec vous Madame, **_déclara l'homme en se relevant lentement.

-**_Et bien, faites-les entrer. Et n'oubliez pas de les débarrasser de leurs capes !_**

L'homme, d'une quarantaine d'années, repartit en trottinant.

Stan passa un bras protecteur autour de la taille de sa petite amie, tandis qu'Harry posait une main protectrice sur son épaule.

Dimitri revint bientôt, suivi de quatre adolescents d'environ 14 ans.

Il y avait trois filles et un garçon. La première fille avait de grands yeux de félins noirs avec la pupille dorée. Ses cheveux rouges avec des mèches noires flottaient sur ses épaules. Elle portait un jean noir, un tee-shirt des Sex Pistols et des Doc Martens noires. Elle avait une rapière accrochée dans le dos, et deux poignards crantés dans les manches.

La seconde avait des yeux bleu turquoise veinés de noir, qui viraient à l'onyx quand elle s'énervait. Ses longs cheveux châtains foncés ondulaient jusqu'au bas de son dos. Elle portait un jean bleu, des baskets blanches et un tee-shirt noir. Elle jouait avec son bracelet de plumes accroché à son poignet gauche. Un poignard était accroché à sa ceinture.

Les deux filles se mirent à glousser comme des bécasses en apercevant Stan.

La troisième avait des cheveux noirs, avec une mèche grise, qui ondulaient légèrement sur ses épaules. Ses yeux oscillaient entre vert clair et bleu turquoise. Elle portait une paire de bottes en cuir noir, qui lui arrivait au genou et dissimulaient deux poignards. Un jean Levi's noir lui tombait sur les chevilles, et était recouvert par une tunique noire qui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Un tee-shirt de Green Day était recouvert par la tunique. Une dague effilée était accrochée à sa ceinture de cuir noire qui était attachée par-dessus sa tunique. Elle rougit puis ricana bêtement en croisant le regard d'Harry.

Le garçon avait des yeux noirs avec la pupille d'un jaune-orangé maléfique qui virait au rouge quand il s'énervait. Ses cheveux noirs coupés au milieu de la nuque bouclaient légèrement. Un sourire mi-méprisant mi-cynique ornait ses lèvres. Il portait un tee-shirt rouge, recouvert par un pull noir qui frôlait la ceinture de son pantalon ample noir et une paire de fines baskets noires. Deux dagues et un sabre étaient accrochés à sa ceinture. Une troisième dague était dissimulée sous son pantalon, attachée à sa cheville droite. Il leva les yeux au ciel en observant ses amies, puis détailla Kalia.

-**_Hum hum ! _**fit Milena Krum devant les quatre vampires. **_Pourrais-je savoir qui vous êtes, et qui vous envoie ?_**

Cassandra et Neferis se décollèrent à regret de leur "observation" des deux Mages Noirs. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil puis la "jeune" vampire déclara avec gêne :

-Pourriez-vous répéter s'il vous plaît ? Nous ne parlons pas le russe.

Milena leva les yeux au ciel puis jura à mi-voix.

-Je vous demandais votre identité, et celle de la personne qui vous a envoyé ici, fit-elle d'une voix hésitante teintée d'un accent assez prononcé.

-Nous sommes le Clan Drek. C'est Lady Ange qui nous a envoyés ici.

-Qui est Lady Ange ? s'enquit Igor Krum.

-La chef du clan des Vampires du Royaume-Uni. Elle travaille en partenariat avec Lady Ariane, expliqua Neferis.

Un sourire calculateur s'installa sur les lèvres de Serena Sullivan.

-Et pourquoi êtes-vous là ? s'informa Igor.

Cassandra et Neferis se regardèrent, puis la jeune brune indiqua finalement :

-Nous sommes ici pour protéger Serena Sullivan. Qui est-ce ?

Il y eut un léger silence. La dénommée Serena s'avança d'un pas et demanda :

-De quel côté êtes-vous ?

Les deux vampires haussèrent les épaules dans un bel ensemble.

-Du notre, rétorqua finalement Neferis.

Un hochement de tête appréciateur salua sa réponse, puis Milena continua son interrogatoire :

-Nous savons que tous les quatre, vous formez le Clan Drek. Mais _qui_ êtes-vous ?

Neferis fit un pas en avant, bomba légèrement le torse, puis déclara avec une pointe de prétention :

- Je suis Neferis, la seule personne sensée du Clan.

La seule fille qui ne bavait plus leva les yeux au ciel, s'abstenant de faire une remarque acide, puis se présenta à son tour :

-Je suis Cassandra, la fille la plus raisonnable du groupe.

-Toi, raisonnable ? Sadique et perverse, d'accord, mais raisonnable !

-Je t'emmerde Chaussette ! lança-t-elle en lui donnant une bourrade sur le bras.

Elle se retourna vers la famille Krum, qui les observait avec stupéfaction.

-Je suis désolée de vous infliger ça, mais ce n'est rien à côté de ce que les filles sont capables de faire…

-Vous parlez des deux suicidaires qui bavent sur mon petit copain ? lança Kalia avec colère.

Neferis hocha calmement la tête pendant que Cassandra jetait des regards paniqués à ses amies.

-Elles sont folles, déclara-t-il calmement. C'est à cause d'elles que nous avons une si mauvaise réputation chez les vampires.

-Notre mauvaise réputation, comme tu dis, nous a rendu service plus d'une fois !

Les yeux de Neferis semblèrent rougeoyer tandis que ceux de Cassandra viraient au bleu saphir. Ils se fusillèrent du regard, laissant leurs auras emplirent la pièce.

-J'ai raté quelque chose ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers la vampire aux cheveux rouges, qui venait de décrocher _enfin _de son extase sur Stanislas, qui soupira discrètement de soulagement.

Personne ne lui répondit. Elle fronça les sourcils et tapota l'épaule de Cassandra.

-Et, Cass, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?

Elle se retrouva face à deux saphirs furieux qui la firent reculer.

-Ce sombre crétin refuse d'admettre que notre réputation _un peu spéciale_ nous a servi plus d'une fois !

-Mais c'est vrai ! protesta-t-il. Personne ne nous prend au sérieux, alors que nous valons beaucoup plus que ce que toi et _l'autre_ laissez paraître…

La vampire fraîchement décollée de son "matage intensif de garçons mignons" poussa un léger grondement.

-Notre réputation de joyeux hurluberlus nous permet de mieux nous protéger et de mieux nous défendre que si tous les vampires savaient de quoi nous sommes capables réellement.

Double fusillage de regard. Cassandra donna un léger coup de coude à son ami et lui glissa à l'oreille de se présenter. Donc, la récente arrivée dans la conversation se tourna vers la famille Krum et lança d'un ton joyeux :

-Je suis Alécia, la…

-Seconde sadique et perverse du groupe, expliqua Neferis.

Les deux filles le fusillèrent du regard, mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Quant à la troisième fille du groupe, c'est Elicianne, expliqua Cassandra.

-Une fille adorable, enchaîna Alécia, mais qui a une certaine tendance à…

-Baver devant tous les garçons qu'elle croise, termina Neferis.

-Et à piquer d'énormes fous rires sans raison, rajouta Alécia.

Elicianne tourna enfin la tête vers eux.

-Vous parlez de moi ? demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

Neferis leva les yeux au ciel.

-De qui veux-tu qu'on parle, franchement ? s'exclama Alécia avec amusement.

Son amie fit une moue innocente.

-Aucune idée…

Un sourire amusé naquit sur les visages des trois amies.

-Quand vous dites sadique et perverse, qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez ? demanda Milena.

Neferis poussa un soupir de désespoir.

-Nous, sadiques et perverses ? s'indignèrent Cassandra et Alécia. Jamais de la vie !

-À peine ! s'exclamèrent Elicianne et Neferis. Bandes de grosses menteuses !

Les deux amies se regardèrent.

-Bon, à part les rondelles de citron, l'orange et les étiquettes, je ne vois pas en quoi nous sommes des sadiques et des perverses, lança Alécia après un court moment de réflexion. Pas vrai Cass ?

-Parfaitement, déclara-t-elle avec sérieux.

Elles échangèrent un regard complice.

-Complètement tarées, marmonna Neferis en secouant la tête.

Les quatre vampires se tournèrent vers la famille Krum.

-Puisqu'on doit veiller sur Serena Sullivan pendant tout le temps où elle sera en Russie, je crois qu'on va s'installer chez vous, déclara Elicianne.

Milena Et Igor ouvrirent la bouche de stupeur.

-Nous allons vous faire préparer des appartements, lança finalement Igor. Quant à la protection de Serena…

Il lui jeta un regard en coin.

-Je suppose que vous allez devoir nous accompagner au défilé de samedi prochain ?

-Et oui ! s'exclama Cassandra avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Alécia lui jeta un regard bizarre, puis remarqua qu'elle _contemplait _Harry Gaunt.

-Une rondelle de citron Cass ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

-Pas pour le moment, merci, rétorqua-t-elle avec sérieux avant d'éclater de rire, accompagnée par l'autre vampire.

Serena retint difficilement son rire devant les pitreries des quatre "adolescents".

Milena secoua la tête, puis fit un geste discret à Dimitri, le majordome.

-Dimitri va vous montrer vos appartements. Puis il vous raccompagnera ici. Désirez-vous des boissons ?

-Coca Cola Lemon s'il vous plaît ! demanda Alécia avant de recommencer à rire.

-Avec des morceaux d'orange aussi si vous avez ! s'exclama Elicianne en accentuant le fou rire de ses amies.

-Et les biscuits apéro, bien entendu ! glissa Neferis avec un sourire malicieux.

Les quatre vampires partirent derrière Dimitri, qui se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise.

Un profond silence s'installa dans la pièce.

-**_Ils ont l'air d'être sympathiques, pour des vampires_**, dit finalement Elena.

-**_Ils ne sont pas méchants_**, rajouta Serena. **_Je les ai déjà croisés, ne me demandez pas quand s'il vous plaît, et ils ont vraiment un comportement d'adolescents. Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir pour ça…_**

Harry se pencha vers Kalia et Alena.

-C'était eux, les vampires que j'avait croisés à Londres. Ils m'ont reconnu, j'en suis sur. J'espère qu'ils tiendront leurs langues…

-J'en suis persuadée, souffla discrètement Kalia.

* * *

_Lundi 23 février, 18 heures 45, Salle du Défilé en Faveur des Victimes de la Guerre, Moscou, Russie._

Tout le monde était assis dans des places numérotées. À leur grande surprise, les organisateurs avaient du rajouter quatre sièges supplémentaires. Et pour leur plus grande honte, ces quatre sièges étaient occupés par quatre morveux de 14 ans. En réalité, les quatre morveux avaient 223 ans. Et oui, ils étaient nés en 1775 et devenus des vampires en 1789… Un certain 14 juillet, place de la Bastille, à Paris… j'ai vraiment oublié de vous dire qu'ils étaient des nobles Français ? Huhu… Tant pis.

Donc, le Clan Drek s'était joyeusement incrusté au défilé, au grand malheur de Kalia qui ne les supportait pas :

-Non mais, regarde-moi ces deux bécasses qui sont en train de baver sur Stan ! gronda-t-elle à l'oreille d'Harry.

-Stan _est _sexy, Ka, mets-toi dans la tête que beaucoup de filles bavent sur lui… En plus, ce sont des vampires, elles se fichent un peu de la mort.

Un grognement lui répondit, puis ils se renfoncèrent confortablement dans leurs fauteuils.

-N'empêche, ils sont flippants tous les quatre, finit par dire Harry en regardant une des mannequins qui défilait.

Kalia hocha la tête, puis commença à les énumérer :

-D'abord, Neferis, le seul garçon de la troupe. Il me bave littéralement dessus, et ne cesse d'observer les alentours… Je crois qu'il est un poil paranoïaque.

-Je crois aussi… En tout cas, il est courageux de supporter les trois autres tarées.

-Oui…

-Et ensuite… Cassandra, la moins folle des trois filles… Je suis certaine que, sous ses dehors de gentille petite fille sage, elle est aussi folle que les deux autres…

-Tu l'as entendu avec sa fixation sur le citron et l'orange ? Elle pourrait presque me faire peur…

-Presque Harry ? Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet. Alécia, maintenant. Elle est à mi-chemin entre Cassandra et Elicianne.

-Les trois filles sont tarées, et le seul garçon est paranoïaque. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi _on_ nous les a envoyés…

Kalia secoua la tête en observant une brune se déhancher sur la piste.

-Ils pourraient presque faire peur tellement ils sont gamins, souffla-t-elle.

-C'est évident qu'ils n'ont pas les mêmes responsabilités que nous, glissa discrètement Alena, qui était assise derrière eux. Mais il ne faut leur en vouloir, être un vampire dans un corps de quatorze ans n'aide pas à être crédible…

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements salua l'entrée d'une splendide blonde.

-**_Fleur Delacour, française_**, déclara calmement Stan qui feuilletait son programme.

Il releva la tête et ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement. La Française était vraiment splendide…

-**_Stan…_**

La voix de Kalia, trop calme pour ne pas être annonciatrice d'une dispute, le fit décoller ses yeux de la jeune femme.

-**_Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de baver sur toutes les filles que tu croises ? _**gronda l'adolescente.

Stan leva les yeux au ciel et répondit sèchement :

-**_Elle est belle, tu peux demander à Harry. Et je ne vois pas de quelles autres filles tu parles…_**

_-**Alécia et Elicianne, ces deux pimbêches !**_

Le brun retint de justesse une exclamation d'agacement.

-**_Ce n'est pas parce qu'elles me bavaient dessus que je vais faire la même chose !_**

Il soupira.

-**_Tu ne me fais donc pas confiance ? Je pensais que tu savais ce que je ressentais pour toi…_**

Il termina sa phrase d'une voix un peu triste. Kalia se mordit les lèves, tandis que Harry les observait. _« Cassiopée est peut-être très bien du point de vue espionnage et tout, mais en amour, elle est comme n'importe quelle adolescente… Heureusement d'ailleurs... »_

Un silence gêné s'installa sur les trois amis.

-**_Je suis désolée… Je pensais juste que… _**Oh merde ! **_Je suis vraiment trop stupide !_** s'exclama Kalia avant de fondre en larmes dans les bras de son petit copain.

Ce dernier jeta un regard surpris à Harry, qui haussa les épaules d'incompréhension.

_« Les filles ! »_ Songèrent-ils en même temps.

Fleur Delacour descendit de la piste sous les applaudissements des invités.

-Elle est bien cette petite, déclara calmement Serena.

Harry et Stan tournèrent la tête vers elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous deux, vous n'avez strictement rien suivi, lança Alena avec une fausse moue désespérée.

Serena et elle s'étaient enfermées dans la chambre de la première pour discuter de choses et d'autres. Elles en étaient ressorties deux heures plus tard, et l'Américaine faisait une drôle de tête.

-Fleur Delacour vient d'annoncer que la France va envoyer plusieurs de ses Aurors et de ses Médicomages au Royaume-Uni, expliqua Alena.

-Et, dans un registre plus personnel, elle a décidé de se marier avec Bill Weasley, ajouta Serena.

-Weasley ?

Harry leur jeta un regard surpris.

-C'est bien le frère aîné de Ronald et Ginevra, commenta Alena. Il travaille pour Gringott's

Harry hocha la tête. C'était un choix judicieux.

-Mais _où_ est le Clan Drek ? demanda finalement Kalia, qui venait de se moucher.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les quatre places _vides_ qu'occupaient les vampires.

-Merlin Tout-Puissant, je crains le pire ! lança Serena.

Alena secoua la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore inventé cette fois ? soupira-t-elle.

Les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent brusquement. Des exclamations de frayeur se firent entendre.

-C'est pas vrai ! lança Serena.

-C'est _ça_ leur notion de protection rapprochée ? grinça son amie.

Soudain, les premiers accords de _Pretty Fly_,d'_Offspring_, résonnèrent dans la salle.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la piste du défilé. Trois silhouettes se trouvaient dessus.

La première portait un pantalon en cuir noir avec des têtes de morts argentés cousues dessus, une paire de bottes et une ceinture en cuir noir, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt noir avec une tête de mort.

Les cinq sorciers manquèrent de s'étrangler quand ils la reconnurent.

-Mais c'est Cassandra !

La seconde personne portait une jupe noir qui tombait en dégradé sur ses mollets. Des têtes de morts blanches étaient cousues dessus, comme son amie. Ses bottes et sa ceinture, qui ressemblaient comme deux gouttes à celles des deux autres, s'accordaient avec son tee-shirt, où le sigle des Sex Pistols étaient inscrit.

La troisième portait un pantalon en toile noir, une paire de bottes, une ceinture et un tee-shirt avec le sigle du groupe allemand Tokio Hotel.

Elles commencèrent à se déhancher sur la piste en s'approchant du bout.

-Mesdames, Messieurs ! lança Alécia qui, avec un micro apparu on ne savait pas comment, semblait bien s'amuser. Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour soutenir les victimes de la guerre. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que des miracles peuvent toujours se produire. La preuve avec Serena et Saphiana Sullivan, qui sont de retour au Royaume-Uni après 11 années d'absence.

Des applaudissements retentirent. Elicianne s'avança à son tour, prenant la place d'Alécia.

-Et il ne faut pas oublier que l'Amour est toujours présent… C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, nous sommes fiers d'aider une grande histoire d'amour…

Stanislas monta sur l'estrade en tenant Kalia par la main.

Il se tourna vers elle, posa un genou à terre et lui demanda avec une voix chargée d'émotions :

-Kalia, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille, qui se jeta dans les bras de son fiancé.

-Oh oui ! répondit-elle entre deux baisers assoiffés.

Des applaudissements et des crépitements de flash se firent entendre. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une pareille déclaration était faite en public…

Harry sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donner, lui aussi, pour qu'un jour quelqu'un lui fasse une demande en mariage devant tout le monde… Une larme coula doucement le long de sa joue.

-Ça va ?

Le brun s'aperçut soudain que le Clan Drek se tenait devant lui, et que la personne qui lui avait posé la question, à savoir Cassandra, lui tendait un mouchoir.

-Ils sont mignons, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête. Avec cet éclairage, il remarqua soudain la teinte rougeâtre de leurs yeux… Et la longueur de leurs canines…

-Nous sommes venus te dire au revoir.

-Au revoir ?

Et merde ! Il avait la voix qui tremblait en plus !

-Oui. Nous repartons pour l'Angleterre. Serena Sullivan doit revenir chez elle, et nous, nous avons des ordres.

-Des ordres ?

-Lady Ange et Lady Ariane. Elles recherchaient des personnes pour veiller sur les sœurs Sullivan, quand elles ne sont pas aux USA ou en Angleterre. C'est sur nous que c'est tomber.

La voix des trois filles, qui venaient de se relayer pour parler, était d'une indifférence glacée.

-Nous sommes contents d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Harry Gaunt… Et nous espérons te revoir bien vite…

Neferis venait de prendre la parole. Les quatre vampires le regardèrent encore avec un drôle d'air, puis firent volte-face et repartirent vers Serena, laissant le Serpentard _troublé_.

-Harry ?

Il se retourna, et vit la famille Krum, Alena et Kalia qui le regardait.

-Nous repartons Harry, dit simplement Alena.

* * *

_Jeudi 26 février, 22 heures, parc de Poudlard, Écosse._

Harry était assis sur un banc près du lac, et fixait sans la voir la surface du lac.

Ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard le matin, et, après s'être changés, ils avaient du assister au débat pour savoir qui remplacerait Severus Rogue. Après moult discussions enflammées, le choix de Dumbledore s'était porté sur Lily Potter. Rogue et elle étaient les meilleurs élèves en Potions de leur promotion.

Lily, sa mère… Qui lui avait fait l'après-midi même une remarque surprenante…

Flash-Back

_Harry, qui venait de sortir de la bibliothèque, perdu dans ses pensées, se cogna soudain contre quelqu'un._

_-Désolé, lança-t-il avant de se rendre compte que c'était contre sa mère qu'il s'était cognée._

_-Ce n'est pas grave Harry, répondit-elle avec un doux sourire._

_Elle jeta un coup d'œil au couloir, désert, puis reposa son regard émeraude sur son fils._

_-J'aimerais te parler, Harry._

_Surpris, il répondit en bégayant un peu :_

_-Oh, euh, ben, oui, oui, comme vous voulez…_

_Ils avaient marchés un petit peu dans Poudlard et s'étaient finalement retrouvés en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie._

_-Dans ma famille, il y a une coutume lorsqu'on est amoureux, commença-t-elle à dire après plusieurs minutes de silence. _

_-Laquelle ?_

_-C'est d'offrir un bracelet à la personne que l'on aime…_

_Un silence s'installa sur la Tour. _

_-Quel genre de bracelet ?_

_Deux paires d'yeux se jaugèrent._

_-Comme on veut. Il faut juste que le bracelet ai une signification pour les deux amoureux…_

_Lily Potter se releva et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui descendait vers les étages inférieurs. Elle se retourna alors qu'elle était sur le pas de la porte._

_-Harry ?_

_-Oui ?_

_Elle le contempla un instant en silence, puis murmura doucement :_

_-Bonne chance…_

_Laissant Harry seul sur la plus haute tour de Poudlard…_

Fin du Flash-Back

Harry soupira. De la buée sortit de sa bouche.

-Alors, le preux chevalier de Poudlard se morfond sur son sort ?

Orion releva la tête. Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Seamus Finnigan et Zacharias Smith se tenaient devant lui.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil aux alentours et se rendit compte qu'il était seul avec une bande de garçons qui, visiblement, n'étaient pas là pour discuter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Corner ?

Ton calme et posé, aucun signe extérieur de crainte ou quoi que ce soit. Il était aussi fort que Draco à ce petit jeu.

-Ce que je veux ? C'est simple. Je veux que tu laisses mon petit copain tranquille.

-Ton petit copain ?

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres du Serdaigle.

-Ouais. Laisse Draco tranquille, Gaunt, il est à _moi_.

-Tu rêves Corner, rétorqua sèchement le Serpentard. Draco ne veut plus s'approcher de toi à moins de deux mètres. Il ne veut plus sortir avec toi. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il perfidement, je ne vois pas _qui_ voudrait sortir avec toi…

Le sourire du Préfet disparut, laissant place à une expression malsaine quand il donna un coup de poing à Harry dans la mâchoire.

Le Serpentard tomba en arrière et s'écroula dans l'herbe. Les autres garçons se jetèrent sur lui, jetèrent sa baguette au loin et commencèrent à le tabasser sous les yeux de Corner.

-_Personne_ ne touche à _mon_ Draco, Gaunt. Pas même un merdeux dans ton genre.

Harry voulut rétorquer, mais un coup de genou dans le dos lui fit perdre tous ses moyens. La douleur de sa récente punition explosa dans son dos, dans tout son corps, l'empêchant de se concentrer suffisamment pour récupérer sa baguette.

La douleur commença vite à devenir insupportable. Lanyra leur avait bien donner le baume spécifique aux blessures provoquées par le fouet d'une Démone, mais il fallait deux bonnes semaines pour que le plus gros de la douleur disparaisse.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

La voix de Draco, froide comme de la glace, résonna soudain dans le parc. Les coups arrêtèrent de pleuvoir sur Harry, qui vit ses agresseurs se tourner vers le Préfet-en-Chef .

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici Corner ?

Son masque Malfoyen se mit en place quand il se rendit que Harry était la victime du coup fourré.

-Et comment avez-vous pour entrer à Poudlard ?

Corner haussa les épaules.

-On est venu avec le Magicobus.

-C'était prévu depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis le début des vacances mon cœur.

Les yeux de Draco se durcirent.

-Ne t'avise pas de m'appeler _mon cœur_ Corner. Je ne suis pas ton cœur !

-Tu ne le penses pas réellement Dray. C'est ce sale parvenu qui t'as fait un lavage de cerveau. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais arranger ça.

Il s'avança, souhaitant embrasser le blond, mais se prit un _Expelliarmus _et atterrit dans le lac. Draco fit volte-face et se retrouva face à la bande de corner, qui recula d'un pas en se rendant compte qu'elle était la cible d'un sorcier puissant et maîtrisant la Magie Noire _en colère_.

-Vous, gronda-t-il.

_« Maman au secours ! »_ Fut la pensée générale des sorciers qui s'enfuirent en courant vers la sortie, emportant au passage Michael Corner.

Draco les regarda s'éloigner, puis se jeta à genoux à côté d'Harry.

-Harry, ça va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

-Mal au dos, répondit-il en gémissant.

Terrifié, le blond le prit dans ses bras en le berçant. Le dos d'Harry était contre son épaule, et le brun avait les yeux fermés.

-Harry, je t'en supplie, parle-moi !

-Ramène-moi à Poudlard s'il te plaît.

La phrase avait été dite dans un souffle.

Tremblant de peur, Draco prit Harry dans ses bras, comme une princesse, et se dirigea vers le château. Arrivé aux portes, il faillit se cogner contre quelqu'un.

-Harry ! Merlin Tout-Puissant, que c'est-il passé ?

-Il est tombé dans une embuscade menée par Corner, Kalia.

La jeune Russe jura. Et de manière très vulgaire, pas de doute là-dessus.

-Ka ?

Harry rouvrit les yeux, qui étaient embués de douleur.

-J'ai mal au dos…

-J'ai ce qu'il faut pour apaiser la douleur Harry, murmura-t-elle doucement.

-Allons dans ma chambre, déclara Draco. On y sera plus à l'aise.

Ils montèrent rapidement les escaliers, et entrèrent brusquement dans la chambre de Draco, qui déposa son précieux fardeau sur le ventre sur le lit.

-Mets-le torse nu, lança Kalia à Draco en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, tenant entre ses mains plusieurs serviettes mouillées.

Draco grimaça en voyant l'état du dos du Prince des Ténèbres. De fines stries rayaient le dos, formant des arabesques complexes et délicates, certaines saignant quelque peu.

-Mais comment s'est-il fait un truc pareil ? s'indigna Draco.

Et là, Kalia sortit un gros mensonge.

-Il les avait avant de venir habiter avec maman et moi. On soupçonne l'un de ses père adoptif de lui avoir fait ça…

-Mais pourquoi ne les ais-je pas vu avant ?

-Harry les dissimule avec un sort, il ne tient pas à ce que ça se sache.

Pendant la discussion, Kalia avait mouillé les plaies d'Harry, et nettoyé le sang qui restait.

-Maintenant, il faut appliquer l'onguent. Je vais le faire, j'ai de l'habitude. Toi, tiens-le du mieux que tu pourras.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Draco avec inquiétude.

-C'est très douloureux, expliqua la blonde avait de commencer à étaler.

Draco s'agenouilla sur le sol à côté de la tête du lit, prit la main d'Harry dans les siennes et murmura doucement :

-Je suis là Ry, ne t'inquiète pas…

Il gémit de douleur en sentant la brûlure de l'onguent contre ses plaies fraîchement réouvertes.

-Je vais le tuer, gronda Draco. Je vais éviscérer ce salaud, lui arracher ses poils un à un avec un pince à épiler et lui faire bouffer par les narines avec du poivre…

Kalia lui jeta un regard étonné, stoppant ses gestes un instant :

-T'es plutôt imaginatif Draco. Mais je doute que tu veuilles te retrouvez à Azkaban à cause de Corner…

Elle recommença à s'occuper du Prince des Ténèbres qui souffrait en silence.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, Kalia finissait d'enrouler des bandes imbibées d'onguent autour du dos meurtri d'Harry.

-Les mêmes recommandations que d'habitudes Harry, tu ne dors pas sur le dos et tu attends dix heures avant de prendre une douche.

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la nuque et sortit en lançant à Draco :

-Draco, est-ce que tu peux t'occuper de lui cette nuit ?

Et franchit la porte sans attendre la réponse.

Le silence revint dans la pièce, uniquement troublé par les respirations un peu trop rapides des deux garçons qui s'y trouvait.

Lentement, très lentement, Draco passa sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés d'Harry, et se rendit compte pour la première fois que, décoiffé, le brun ressemblait beaucoup à James Potter…

-Est-ce que ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

-Moui… Continue ton massage s'il te plaît…

Interloqué, Draco suspendit son geste. Harry tourna la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Argent contre émeraude…

-Je suis content que tu sois venu tout à l'heure, murmura Harry d'une voix enrouée.

-Je refuse qu'il t'arrive la moindre chose, répondit doucement Draco en se rapprochant. Mais tu aurais été content même si Millicent était venue à ton secours.

-Non ! Enfin si, j'aurais été content que quelqu'un vienne, mais pas aussi content que lorsque ça avait été toi…

Draco cessa de le regarder, refusant de comprendre les dernières paroles du brun.

-J'ai assez souffert comme ça, murmura-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Le blond voulut se lever, mais son poignet fut agrippé par la main d'Harry.

-Ne pars pas… Pas maintenant…

Le Serpentard se rassit lentement, touché par l'accent de désespoir de la voix du brun.

-J'ai mis trop de temps à me décider, souffla-t-il.

Perplexe, Draco le regarda.

-Je t'aime Draco Malfoy, dit doucement Harry avant de poser sa main sur la nuque du Préfet-en-Chef et de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le blond ne réagit pas et Harry le lâcha en reculant, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

-Je ne suis pas un jouet Gaunt, déclara-t-il d'une voix glacée. J'ai déjà suffisamment souffert de notre relation, et ce n'est pas en me faisant croire que tu m'aimes que tu vas réussir à m'attirer à nouveau dans ton lit.

Harry blêmit violemment. Alors, même pour la personne qu'il aimait, il n'était qu'un infâme salaud tout juste bon à mentir et tricher pour coucher avec quelqu'un ?

Il se releva doucement sur le lit, récupéra ses habits et se rhabilla avec lenteur à cause de ses blessures physiques et psychiques…

Il marcha doucement jusqu'à la porte et, arrivé là, se retourna vers Draco qui le fixait toujours avec son masque impassible.

-J'espère juste que tu ne regretteras pas ta décision Draco, lança-t-il dans un souffle avant de sortir définitivement de la pièce, de la vie du Serpentard ?

Il marcha tristement dans les couloirs, accablé par sa découverte.

_« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Je sais qu'il est amoureux de moi, et pourtant, quand je lui retourna ses sentiments, il ne me crois pas… Pourquoi ? »_

Il poursuivit son chemin en ruminant sombrement et arriva bientôt sur la Tour d'Astronomie. Il gravit la dizaine de marches de l'escalier, arriva sur la plate-forme et s'assit entre deux créneaux.

C'était à croire qu'il rendait malheureux tous ceux qu'il approchait : ses parents, son frère, son parrain, Sirius, Severus, Kalia, Stan, Draco, et tous les autres…

On voyait bien le parc d'ici… Et la hauteur était suffisamment haute pour qu'on ait de bonnes chances de mourir si on sautait…

-Harry ?

Il tourna la tête et vit Pansy à côté de lui, qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer… Quel pitoyable Mage il faisait… Et encore quelqu'un à ajouter à la liste des personnes qu'il décevait… Sinon, Il ne l'aurait pas puni, hein ?

-Harry… Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Tiens, il pleurait…

L'énergique brune s'assit à côté de lui, ses jambes pendant dans le vide.

-C'est dangereux d'être dans cette position là, Pansy…

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Si tu le fais, je peux bien le faire.

Le silence revint sur la Tour. Harry regardait le parc, qui s'étendait en bas.

-C'est à cause de Draco ?

Il hocha doucement la tête. Pansy fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne comprends pas… Tout à l'heure, on vous a vu, quand Draco te portait, et ça avait l'air d'aller entre vous deux…

-Qui, on ?

Pansy rougit. Harry la regarda avec surprise.

-Ron et moi, marmonna-t-elle.

-Vous sortez ensemble ?

La jeune Serpentard vira au cramoisi.

-Je ne savais pas….

-On ne tient pas à ce que ça sache.

-Je comprends…

Nouveau silence.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Draco ?

Harry soupira, puis lui raconta toute l'histoire.

-Et il a dit qu'il n'était pas un jouet, et qu'il avait suffisamment souffert de notre relation pour me croire quand je lui disais que je l'aimais, et que ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'attirer dans mon lit.

Pansy se frappa le front.

-Mais quel crétin !

Harry la regarda avec un air interrogateur peint sur le visage.

-Draco est amoureux de toi, mais il ne veut plus souffrir dans une relation. Tu as mis du temps à faire le ménage dans tes sentiments, donc il en a conclu que tu n'aimais que son corps…

-Je ne suis pas comme ça, murmura Harry d'une voix triste.

Pansy lui serra l'épaule d'une main compatissante et dit doucement :

-Je sais Harry. Je sais…

Elle se releva et repartit dans les profondeurs du château en lançant :

-J'espère que vous allez mettre les choses au clair !

Harry se retourna vivement. Draco se tenait derrière lui, mal à l'aise.

-Harry, je…

-Tu quoi ? Tu es venu me dire que n'avais pas envie d'être avec un type prêt à mentir pour tirer son coup ? Parce que c'est inutile, je ne t'approcherais plus.

Dire qu'il avait voulu avoir une voix sèche, et qu'elle était juste tremblante.

-Harry, pardonne-moi s'il te plaît… Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je voulais juste me protéger…

Draco passa ses bras autour de la taille du brun et lui chuchota dans le cou :

-Harry… Ces dernières semaines sans toi ont été horribles… Je ne supporterais pas un autre rejet…

Le brun leva un regard embué de larmes sur le blond.

-Alors pourquoi m'as-tu repoussé tout à l'heure ? Je n'ai fais que te dire la vérité…

S'il continuait comme ça, il allait finir par fondre en larmes…

-Je t'aime Harry. Plus que tout au monde… Je ne veux pas te laisser, pas maintenant…

Et voilà. Harry fondit en larmes dans les bras de Draco, laissant libre cours à son chagrin.

-Je t'aime aussi Dray, réussit-il à dire à travers ses larmes.

Il tourna la tête, se retrouvant tout près du visage du Sang-Pur. Ils fermèrent à demi les yeux et s'embrassèrent. Un déferlement d'Amour les emporta…

Juste à côté d'eux, le Cercle Runique se mit à briller, mais ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte…

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

-Rentrons, proposa Draco. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes froid, et il faut que tu reprennes des forces, pour ton dos…

Ils repartirent donc en se serrant l'un contre l'autre…

* * *

_Samedi 28 février, 23 heures, Salon des Appartements Privés de Lord Voldemort, QG de Lord Voldemort, Écosse._

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Prince des Ténèbres, La Louve et leurs animaux se trouvaient dans la confortable pièce.

Une bonne dizaine de parchemins, qui étaient les plans de Poudlard, se trouvaient sur la table.

-Donc, si on veut garder l'effet de surprise, mais faire en même temps une entrée théâtrale, il vaut mieux passer par Pré-au-Lard, résuma Orion.

Tom hocha la tête.

-Oui, ça vaut mieux. Mais bien sur, les créatures magiques resteront dans la Forêt Interdite, ajouta le Mage Noir. Il ne faut pas que Dumbledore, ce vieux fou sénile, sache quelles sont exactement nos forces…

Orion et Cassiopée hochèrent la tête.

-Et Lanyra ? demanda la blonde.

-Elle et ses amies viendront en même temps que nous, expliqua le PGMNdS.

Il replia les plans et les rangea dans son secrétaire.

-Et pour le Cercle Runique ? demanda-t-il.

-On a toutes les données, déclara Orion en lançant une liasse de parchemin sur la table. On compte s'en occuper dès qu'on aura reçut le signal.

-On ira se changer et on s'en chargera, précisa Cassiopée. Dumbledore va très vite se rendre compte que le Cercle aura disparut, donc il va se douter de quelque chose.

-Il faudra être très bien chronométré, jugea Voldemort.

Il repoussa les feuillets et s'étira, imitant ainsi les deux autres sorciers.

-Bon, je vous libère tous les deux.

Les deux Mages se dirigèrent vers la porte.

-Ne vous couchez pas trop tard, nous avons prévu une petite sorte avec Lanyra demain.

-D'accord. À demain !

Harry et Kalia, suivis de leurs fidèles animaux, sortirent rapidement.

-Enfin, marmonna le brun. Je commençais à avoir les yeux qui se fermaient tout seuls.

-Moi aussi, répondit la blonde dans un bâillement. Mais on a une visite à rendre avant d'aller se coucher, n'est-ce pas ?

-Parfaitement, murmura le brun avec un sourire… Serpentard.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Même jour, quelques minutes auparavant, Cachots du Manoir, QG de Lord Voldemort._

Lucius et Bellatrix marchaient dans les cachots d'un pas rapide. Ils avaient décidé que, si Severus avait eu le courage d'espionner pour le compte du vieux sénile, ça méritait bien un petit coup de pouce. Surtout que, vu son état, il allait avoir du mal à s'enfuir tout seul. Donc, c'était à eux de s'en charger.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du cachot de Severus. Et oui, le chanceux avait droit à un cachot pour lui tout seul !

Donc, les deux Mangemorts jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours et entrèrent calmement dans le cachot du pauvre Maître des Potions.

-Severus ? murmura Bella.

Un gémissement lui répondit.

-Quoi ?

-On vient te sortir de là, souffla Lucius. Mais il faut qu'on se dépêche, on a pas beaucoup de temps…

Les deux Mangemorts délivrèrent le pauvre Severus de ses chaînes, lui jetèrent un sort pour le faire léviter et sortirent du cachot, tout en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne.

Ils marchèrent, ou plutôt trottinèrent, vers la sortie tout en surveillant les alentours.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils se retrouvèrent face au Prince des Ténèbres et La Louve à un croisement.

Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, Lucius et Bellatrix pâlissant violemment sous leurs masques.

Au loin, on entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient…

* * *

FINI !!!!!! 

**REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

La suite d'ici lundi ou dans 15 jours, ça dépendra des revieweurs. Je fais ce message juste pour ce chapitre, mais je trouve que ce n'est pas super de mettre une fic dans ses "Stories Alerts" et de ne jamais laisser de reviews. Donc, je demande à toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'on mis dans leurs "Stories Alerts" de me laisser une review.

Cass


	20. Sauvetages en série

**Titre : **L'Héritier (titre qui a été trouvé par une copine)

**Auteur : **Lady Shadow Cassandra

**Rating : **T et le restera.

**Genre : **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Couples : **HP/DM, SS/SB, les homophobes, du vent !!!!!

**Résumé : **UA : À l'âge de 6 ans, Harry Potter est négligé par ses parents, Aurors célèbres de leur époque, pour son petit frère Godric, nommé Sauveur par une prophétie. Et quand Voldemort décide de faire de l'enlever pour faire de lui son Héritier, Harry se sentit trahi par le manque de réaction de ses parents et secourut par son seul point de salut : Voldemort. Cependant Harry n'est pas fait pour être le Prince des Ténèbres et il devra choisir, pendant sa 7ème année à Poudlard entre Ténèbres et Lumière.

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter et compagnie appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, sauf certains personnages, animaux, sorts et décors de ma composition. 

Rappel des surnoms : 

Harry "Orion" James Potter : a pris le nom "Gaunt" à l'age de 6 ans en devenant le fils adoptif de Voldy. Il se fait rapidement appeler le Prince des Ténèbres par son père adoptif.

Kalia "Cassiopée" Alena Poliakoff : espionne pour l'Ordre de Nemesis depuis ses 12 ans. Elle se fait rapidement surnommer La Louve par Lord Voldemort.

Shadow : espionne pour l'Ordre de Nemesis depuis 19 ans. C'est une sorte de spadassin, qui remplit toutes sortes de missions. Elle déclare être neutre.

Blabla de l'auteure :

Précision : **Je ne prends pas en compte les Horcruxes de Voldemort dans ma fic !**

Précision 2 : L'Aspirante n'est ni Ginny, ni Luna, ni la mère de Kalia (qui est déjà une Mangemorte très proche de Voldemort), ni une des sœurs Patil, ni Pansy, ni Lily, ni Lavande, ni Hermione.

CECI EST UN SLASH !!!!! PAR CONSÉQUENT, JE DEMANDE À TOUS CEUX QUE ÇA CHOQUE/REBUTE/DÉGOUTE DE BIEN VOULOIR CLIQUER SUR LE LIEN PRÉCÉDENT ET DE QUITTER CETTE FIC MERCI.

**J'INTERDIS FORMELLEMENT À QUICONQUE D'UTILISER KALIA POLIAKOFF ! CE PERSONNAGE M'APPARTIENT DU DÉBUT À LA FIN !**

_« Pensées »_

_-Fourchelangue _si le texte est normal sinon c'est l'inverse

"Télépathie"

**-Là, ce sont les aigles qui parlent. Techniquement, c'est par image, mais comme ça, c'est plus compréhensible…**

_**Pi ça, c'est du russe !**_

**Malicia, anonyme, nine, Dayf445, hdfan, gégé, Viviane, merci pour vos reviews. Si vous voulez que je vous réponde, laissez-moi votre adresse mail.**

Ah, et il va aussi y avoir des scènes un peu… crues. Pas de lemon, attention, du gore plutôt…

Bonne lecture

Cass'

* * *

_Malheureusement pour eux, ils se retrouvèrent face au Prince des Ténèbres et La Louve à un croisement._

_Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, Lucius et Bellatrix pâlissant violemment sous leurs masques._

_Au loin, on entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient…_

Chapitre 19 : Sauvetages en série…

Les quatre Mages Noirs se fixaient dans un silence seulement troublé par des bruits de pas de plus en plus proches. Imala réagit rapidement en retournant sur ses pas. Elle disparut à l'angle d'un couloir, et tous purent entendre une voix jeune s'exclama :

-Dame Imala ! Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici…

-Moi non plus, je ne pensais pas te voir dans cette partie du Manoir, jeune humaine.

-Je me suis perdue, je cherchais la bibliothèque, répondit l'Aspirante.

Un soupir animal se fit entendre.

-Reviens sur tes pas. Tu ferais mieux de dormir à cette heure.

-J'ai une mission à accomplir pour le Maître ! s'indigna-t-elle.

-Va te coucher, imposa Imala. La place d'une Aspirante est dans son lit à cette heure-là, pas dans les couloirs… ou dans la bibliothèque.

La jeune fille repartit en maugréant. La louve retourna auprès d'Harry. Ce dernier se pencha vers Kalia et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Celle-ci acquiesça.

-Suivez-nous, ordonna le Prince des Ténèbres. Et en silence.

Lucius et Bellatrix échangèrent un regard découragé, mais obéirent. Cependant, à leur grande surprise, les deux jeunes ne les emmenaient pas chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais vers la sortie.

Ils arrivèrent devant une petite porte dérobée, qui donnait sur le parc. Kalia ouvrit discrètement la porte, et murmura quelques paroles, en russe, à Harry. Le brun s'approcha, sortit de quelques pas et commença à créer une faille dans la protection de Lord Voldemort. Lucius et Bellatrix sortirent avec le pauvre Severus. Le blond fourra un Portoloin dans les mains du brun et l'expédia à Poudlard.

-Dépêchez-vous de rentrer ! siffla Harry.

Mine de rien, c'est très fatigant de faire une faille dans un sort de protection, et de bien la dissimuler !

Lulu et Bella rentrèrent rapidement. Kalia referma discrètement la porte, tandis qu'Harry refermait minutieusement sa faille.

-Il ne c'est rien passé ce soir, lança le Prince des Ténèbres en retournant vers ses appartements, suivis par La Louve et leurs animaux.

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard surpris, et allèrent se coucher.

Pendant ce temps, une Madame Pomfresh horrifiée se mettait à soigner un Severus Rogue bien mal en point…

* * *

_Lundi 2 mars, 7 heures 15, dortoir des 7èmes années garçons de Serpentard, Poudlard, Écosse._

Harry était rentré très tard la veille, et n'avait donc pas pu voir son chéri de tout le week-end. Chéri qui, il faut l'avouer, avait passé le dimanche à l'Infirmerie, traumatisé qu'il était par le retour et les blessures de son parrain et Professeur de Potions.

Donc, quand le réveil d'Harry sonna pour la troisième fois, Théodore décida de prendre les choses en main. Il s'approcha à pas de loup, sortit sa baguette et murmura :

-_Aqua !_

Un hurlement retentit dans le dortoir. Théo dévala les marches et arriva dans la salle commune en se retenant de rire. Tous les 7èmes années, sauf Harry, étaient là.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Millicent.

-Et bien, comme Harry avait du mal à se réveiller, je lui ai jeté le sort _Aqua_, expliqua le blond avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Je pense que ça l'a aidé à se lever…

-C'est pas très sympa, fit remarquer Draco avec un sourire amusé.

-Il n'avait qu'à se lever plus tôt, fit remarquer Blaise avec amusement. Ici, personne n'a besoin d'un sort pour être debout et prêt à l'heure !

-Oui, parce que tout le monde connaît les conséquences d'un retard, lança Pansy au milieu des rires.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry descendit dans la salle commune, l'air furieux. Il vint se poster devant Théo et déclara en lui enfonçant son index dans la poitrine :

-Tu vas regretter de m'avoir réveiller, Théodore. J'espère que tu as bien profité de tes derniers moments de repos…

Et, sur ces paroles annonciatrices de pépins pour le jeune Sang-Pur, il sortit de la salle la tête haute.

Les Serpentards, toujours riants, se hâtèrent de suivre le nouveau. Draco se mit rapidement à la hauteur de son petit copain.

-Tu as passé un bon week-end mon amour ? demanda-t-il en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

-Pas mauvais, répondit Harry avec un rictus amusé. Pas mauvais du tout, même…

Son rictus s'agrandit. Pourquoi ? Draco hésitait…

-Et toi ? questionna le brun.

-Plutôt bien. Le retour de Severus a rendu le sourire à tout le monde, même à James Potter.

-Quoi ? fit Harry en tournant la tête.

-Oui, il est plus détendu depuis hier… Ça avait l'air de faire beaucoup rire Godric.

Un sourire attendri vint remplacer le rictus d'Harry.

-Mais il aurait été mieux si tu avais été là, conclut Draco en s'asseyant à sa place.

-Qu'est-ce qui aurait été mieux ? interrogea Orion, un peu perdu.

-Mon week-end, idiot ! lança le blond avec un sourire attendri. Tu m'as demandé comment il était, tu te rappelles ? Tu commences à perdre la mémoire, à ton âge, c'est grave !

-Je ne suis pas encore sénile ! rétorqua le brun, un peu vexé.

Le Préfet-en-Chef rit légèrement. Le Prince des Ténèbres, toujours un peu vexé, fit un maigre sourire et commença son petit-déjeuner. Leurs amis, Serpentards comme Gryffondors, les rejoignirent rapidement, et commencèrent à manger en riant gaiement. À la surprise d'Harry, son petit frère était là.

-La suite du trimestre s'annonce sous de meilleurs auspices ! lança joyeusement Ron. Rogue est de retour vivant, et nous, on a une nouvelle prof de Potions !

Des exclamations de joies se firent entendre.

-Une nouvelle prof ? demanda Kalia, arrêtant de manger son croissant.

-Ah oui, vous n'étiez pas encore là quand Dumbledore l'a dit, remarqua Hermione. C'est Lily Potter notre nouvelle professeur, le temps que Rogue se remette de ses blessures.

Les autres élèves acquiescèrent. Harry et Kalia échangèrent un regard, ne sachant pas trop comment prendre la nouvelle.

-En tout cas, ça veut dire qu'il n'y aura pas de favoritismes injustes en Potions ! continua Ron, toujours aussi réjoui. Je vais peut-être finir par trouver ça bien, les Potions…

Tous les Gryffondors se mirent à rire. Les Serpentards remuèrent la tête d'un air faussement désespéré.

-Comme si les Potions n'étaient pas bien avec Severus ! fit semblant de s'indigner Milli. Vous êtes désespérants….

De nouveaux rires retentirent. La conversation continua joyeusement, comme si le retour de Severus marquait un tournant décisif dans la guerre…

Kalia se leva soudainement, faisant sursauter ses amis.

-J'y vais, je dois passer à la bibliothèque avant les cours.

-Je t'accompagne, lança Harry avant que quiconque ait pu réagir.

Les deux amis sortirent rapidement de la Grande Salle, laissant un silence gêné derrière eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? demanda timidement Neville.

-Bonne question, répondit Pansy d'une voix sombre.

Kalia ne se dirigea pas vers la bibliothèque, comme elle l'avait annoncé, mais vers la salle de Potions, car c'était là qu'avait lieu leur premier cours.

La blonde se retourna vers son ami, furieuse.

-Je n'y crois pas ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ils ne nous ont pas vus pendant deux semaines, et ils ne se sont même pas intéressés à nos vacances ! Ils se prennent pour qui, franchement ?

-Peut-être que nous ne sommes pas si importants que ça pour eux, suggéra Harry, le visage fermé.

Kalia renifla, un air méprisant sur le visage.

-Ou peut-être qu'ils se croient trop bien pour nous. Après tout, dans leur petite bande, il y a le Sauveur, des Serpentards qui se sont opposés à Voldemort et de courageux Gryffondors qui les ont accueillis à bras ouverts, dont l'une à survécu à deux passages chez Voldemort.

Harry hocha la tête, vexé du peu d'attention que leurs camarades leurs avaient donnée.

-Il n'y a même pas eu de bonjour, ou de "bien dormi ?", fit-il remarquer. Et tu sais quoi ? Théo a eu la brillante idée de me réveiller avec de l'eau ce matin.

-Peuh ! Ce sont des crétins.

Un toussotement se fit entendre derrière eux. Ils firent volte-face et se trouvèrent face à Remus Lupin, accompagnés de Lily Potter et Alena Poliakoff.

-Vous êtes bien durs avec vos camarades, déclara-t-il calmement.

-Vous nous avez espionnés ! s'indignèrent-ils.

Surpris, le loup-garou cligna des yeux et voulut se défendre.

-Je ne vous ai pas...

-À peine ! s'exclama Harry, furieux. Évitez de nous prendre pour des crétins professeur !

-Harry ! se fâcha Alena. Ne parle pas sur ce ton à ton professeur !

Le brun resta silencieux, mais foudroya les trois adultes du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tous les deux ? continua-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas à parler comme ça à des adultes. Il me semble que vous avez été mieux élevés que ça !

Kalia jeta un regard noir à sa mère, mais ne répondit pas.

Perplexes, les trois adultes les regardèrent. La cloche sonna.

-Et bien, bonne chance Lily, déclara calmement Remus, en se dirigeant vers sa salle de classe.

Alena se contenta d'un signe de tête, et le suivit.

Les septièmes années arrivèrent rapidement, jetant un regard surpris aux deux anciens élèves de Durmstrang, qui avaient un masque impassible sur le visage.

-Entrez et installez-vous par deux, annonça calmement Lily Potter.

Harry et Kalia s'installèrent côte à côte au premier rang, sans un regard pour leurs camarades.

-Puisque je ne connais pas votre niveau, et que le Professeur Rogue reviendra rapidement, je vais vous faire travailler en duo. Aujourd'hui, vous allez me faire une simple Potion d'Apaisement. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

Hermione leva la main à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon.

-Miss Granger ?

-La Potion d'Apaisement a été créée en 1848 par Natasha Dirmitrov. C'est une Potion qui est très utilisée par les Médicomages sur les personnes venant de subir un traumatisme violent et récent, ainsi que sur les personnes trop nerveuses. L'usage de cette Potion est très réglementé.

-Exactement. 10 points pour Gryffondor. Bien sur, c'est une Potion un peu complexe pour vous, mais si vous êtes doués en Potions, ça ne devrait pas être trop dur. Vous avez tout le cours.

Les élèves se levèrent et commencèrent à préparer leur Potion. Ils se rendirent très rapidement compte du niveau de difficulté de la préparation. Un bon nombre d'élèves marmonnaient des jurons à mi-voix, d'autres se mordaient la lèvre et pâlissaient un peu plus à chaque étape, tandis que certains avaient les sourcils si froncés qu'ils formaient presque une ligne unique. Hermione et Draco semblaient s'en tirer le mieux, songea Lily quand elle passa devant eux en leur accordant un signe de tête appréciateur. Mais sa surprise fut totale quand elle vit que Kalia et Harry faisaient leurs préparations en discutant à voix basse, mais en étant un peu pâles.

-Vous vous débrouillez très bien tous les deux, déclara-t-elle après les avoir observés pendant quelques minutes.

Les autres élèves leurs jetèrent des coups d'œil curieux.

Harry et Kalia haussèrent les épaules.

-À Durmstrang, notre Professeur de Potions était Vladimir Dirmitrov. Il était aussi doué que son aïeul, ou presque, expliqua Harry d'une voix égale en versant l'Essence de Murlap dans sa préparation.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour être aussi doués, fit remarquer calmement Lily.

-Nous avons environ un an d'avance en Potions sur les autres écoles, expliqua Kalia d'une voix neutre en touillant. C'est une simple question de travail.

Elle retourna calmement à sa préparation, sans plus se soucier des autres. Haussant les épaules, l'Aurore continua sa tournée.

Une heure plus tard, la cliche sonna. Tous les élèves sortirent en déposant une fiole contenant leur préparation sur le bureau de leur professeur. Harry et Kalia sortirent dans les premiers de la classe ignorant royalement les 6èmes années qui attendaient devant la porte.

-Crétins prétentieux, siffla Ginny en les regardant passer.

Elle se tourna vers son frère et lui demanda :

-Alors, ce cours ?

-Génial, répondit-il sombrement. Tu sais ce qu'on a fait ? Une Potion d'Apaisement ! Selon Hermione, c'est le genre de Potion qu'on fait en première année de Médicomagie !

-Et bien entendu, ajouta Pansy d'un air furieux, seuls Poliakoff et Gaunt n'ont eu aucun mal à la faire, cette foutue Potion !

-Ils sont doués, c'est tout, leur fit remarquer calmement Godric. Le niveau de Durmstrang en Potion est meilleur que celui de Poudlard, c'est connu.

Les autres élèves lui jetèrent un regard surpris.

-Vous êtes encore là ? s'exclama Lily en apercevant les septièmes années. Vous devriez vous dépêcher, la cloche va sonner d'une minute à l'autre.

Ils jurèrent à mi-voix, et se mirent à courir vers la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Harry et Kalia, adossés au mur et discutant en russe, leurs jetèrent un regard méprisant en les voyant arriver rouges et échevelés.

-Allez-y, rentrez, leur permit calmement Remus.

Les élèves s'assirent dans un joyeux brouhaha. Harry et Kalia se mirent côte à côte au premier rang avec un air suffisant, ignorant royalement le regard surpris du Professeur.

-Bien. Aujourd'hui, je vais voir où vous en êtes rendus sur les Patroni.

Il agita sa baguette, murmura la formule et fit apparaître un oiseau argenté. Lupin le fit disparaître au bout de quelques instants.

-Quelqu'un veut faire une démonstration ?

Personne ne bougea. Harry et Kalia échangèrent un regard ennuyé, mais ne bronchèrent pas.

-Monsieur Gaunt, vous pouvez peut-être nous faire une démonstration ? lança Lupin d'une voix sèche.

Le Serpentard poussa un soupir parfaitement audible, secoua négligemment sa baguette en prononçant la formule et fit apparaître un splendide loup, qui courut autour de la pièce et vint se faire flatter par l'adolescent. Kalia murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du brun et tous deux ricanèrent.

-Miss Poliakoff, pourriez-vous faire partager votre réflexion à tous vos camarades ?

La blonde se redressa sur son siège, très digne et répondit avec arrogance :

-Non.

-Non ? répéta le loup-garou avec une pointe d'incrédulité. Et pourquoi "non" ?

Le loup d'Harry grogna en direction du Professeur, tandis que Kalia répondait, toujours aussi imperturbable :

-Ce que j'ai dit à Harry ne regarde que nous, Professeur, et personne d'autre. Et surtout pas un fouineur dans votre genre.

-Miss Poliakoff ! s'indigna l'adulte. Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor pour insolence envers un professeur.

La Sang-Pur jeta un regard glacial au lycan et déclara sèchement :

-Je n'en ai rien à faire _Professeur_. D'ailleurs, je n'ai rien à faire dans ce cours pour _débutants_.

-Cours pour débutants ? reprit l'homme avec agacement. Montrez-moi votre Patronus, alors.

Kalia ne se donna même pas la peine de dire la formule pour faire apparaître l'entité magique, une gigantesque panthère.

-Satisfait ? demanda-t-elle avec mépris. Nous savons créer des Patroni depuis notre cinquième année. Alors ce cours ne nous est d'_aucune_ utilité.

Lupin pâlit de colère.

-Dans le bureau du directeur _immédiatement_, siffla-t-il. Miss Granger, Monsieur Malfoy, je compte sur vous pour surveiller la classe.

-Je vous accompagne, déclara Harry d'un ton nonchalant. Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec ce que Kalia vient de dire.

Il se leva sans attendre l'autorisation de son professeur. Furieux, celui-ci sortit de la salle en claquant la porte.

-Vous allez regretter votre comportement tous les deux, leur prédit-il d'une voix aigre.

Les deux jeunes haussèrent les épaules.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, montèrent promptement l'escalier, et entrèrent dans le bureau du vénérable vieillard.

-Il y a un problème Remus ? demanda le fana de glucose citronné.

Lupin lui raconta ce qu'il c'était passé pendant son cours.

-Ah, fit Dumbledore.

Il promena son regard bleu pétillant sur les visages des deux jeunes, qui avaient un air ennuyé, malgré la crispation de leurs mâchoires.

-J'espère que vous vous rendez compte de la puérilité de vos comportements.

Les deux mages Noirs haussèrent le sourcil droit.

-Puérilité ? reprit Harry. Ce qu'a dit Kalia n'était que la pure vérité. Je ne vois pas en quoi sa remarque était _puérile_.

Bubus soupira.

-Remus, vous devriez retourner dans votre classe, je me charge de ce _problème_.

Le loup-garou hocha la tête et sortit en jetant un regard déçu aux deux jeunes, qui l'ignorèrent complètement.

-Harry, Kalia, vous devez comprendre que ce n'est pas une manière de s'adresser à un professeur, commença Dumby avec son ton de gentil papi.

Malheureusement pour lui, les deux amis détestaient qu'on les prenne pour des gamins attardés.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui vous autorise à nous appeler par nos prénoms, siffla Kalia. On a pas élevé les hippogriffes ensemble à ce que je sache.

Le chef de l'Ordre du Poulet Grillé cligna des yeux.

-Alors pourquoi vous êtes-vous énervé contre votre Professeur ? Il ne vous avait rien fait, à ce que je sache.

-C'est vrai, concéda Harry d'un air impassible. Mais il n'avait pas à nous demander ce que nous venions de nous dire pendant que je faisais mon Patronus. Sa réaction a été totalement disproportionnée par rapport à notre "faute".

-En fait, ajouta Kalia, Lupin…

-Le _Professeur_ Lupin Miss Poliakoff.

-Oui, si vous voulez. Il a espionné une de nos conversations ce matin et n'a pas apprécié d'être remis à sa place.

-À sa place ? répéta le vieux fou avec perplexité. Quelle place ?

-Il n'a pas apprécié qu'on lui dise qu'il nous avait espionnés, éclaircit Harry.

-Oh, murmura Bubus en caressant sa barbe.

Il réfléchit quelques instants en suçotant un bonbon au citron et en observant les différents degrés de pâleur que prenaient les deux adolescents.

-J'en parlerais avec lui, décida-t-il finalement.

Il jeta un regard perçant aux deux jeunes.

-Vous avez quartiers libres jusqu'à la fin de votre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, leur annonça-t-il. Bonne journée.

-Bonne journée Monsieur le Directeur, répondirent-ils en chœur, mais avec une voix plus faible que ce qu'ils auraient aimés avoir.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent calmement. Resté seul, Bubus murmura :

-Ils ont été élevés dans la plus pure tradition des Sang-Purs, c'est évident. Sinon, ils n'auraient pas réagis comme ils l'ont fait au petit-déjeuner…

Il resta pensif.

-En tout cas, c'est une bonne chose pour nous qu'Alena soit de notre côté. Ses enfants sont puissants, très puissants…

Il se leva et partit chercher quelque chose dans sa bibliothèque. Quand il revint, quelques instants plus tard, il lisait un passage d'un livre intitulé : _Affections les plus Communes des Sang-Purs_.

Un sourire satisfait éclaira son visage :

-Je me disais aussi…

* * *

_Même jour, quelques minutes avant, Infirmerie, Poudlard._

James Potter et Madame Pomfresh discutaient de la situation politique du pays. C'était la routine : disparitions, meurtres, kidnappings, attaques de Mangemorts, incendie de ville, disparitions, meurtres, attaques avec le Prince des Ténèbres et La Louve ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres, kidnappings, incendie de ville, disparitions, etc…

-Je comprends votre inquiétude, Madame Pomfresh, déclara calmement l'Auror. Cette situation devient usante pour les deux camps, mais tant qu'il n'y aura pas d'offensive importante de notre part ou de la _leur_, nous resterons bloqués.

-Oui, mais tout de même, James, ça ne peut plus continuer ainsi ! On ne peut quand même pas envoyer les élèves sur les champs de bataille dès qu'ils seront sortis d'ici ! Nous avons un bon Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, je vous l'accord, et l'arrivée d'Alena Poliakoff est un atout pour nous, mais tout de même… !

L'Auror hocha gravement la tête.

-Oui, évidemment. Mais tant que Godric ne sera pas prêt, nous ne pourrons pas l'envoyer sur les champs de bataille. Il manque d'entraînement.

-Mais vous lui en avez donné un, non ?

-Non.

-Non ! Mais pourquoi ?

James avala calmement une gorgée de l'excellent café de l'Infirmière.

-Le Professeur Dumbledore souhaitait que Godric n'ait pas d'entraînement spécial avant d'avoir fini ses études. Il nous a dis que c'était de la triche par rapport aux autres étudiants, et qu'il ne fallait pas le singulariser plus que ça.

Pompom leva les yeux au ciel et déclara d'une voix sèche :

-Tout de même, que se passera-t-il le jour où des Mangemorts attaqueront l'école ? Et si votre fils est prit en otage ? S'il ne sait pas se défendre, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau…

Le Sang-Pur hocha la tête.

-C'est un point de vue comme un autre. Le Professeur Dumbledore voulait que Godric ait une enfance et une adolescence normale. Sur le principe je suis d'accord. Mais je pense qu'il aurait quand même dû lui donner des cours un peu plus _poussés_. J'ai donc réglé ça à ma manière.

L'Infirmière haussa les sourcils.

-C'est à dire ?

-Je lui ai donné des bases d'Escrime et de Magie sans Baguette.

-Comme ?

-Tous les sorts jusqu'à la quatrième année.

Madame Pomfresh allait dire quelque chose, mais fut interrompue par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Surpris, James et elle se tournèrent vers les deux adolescents qui venaient d'entrer, et qui étaient pâles comme un linge.

-Miss Poliakoff ! Monsieur Gaunt ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Les deux amis grimacèrent.

-Pas crier s'il vous plaît, souffla Harry.

La redoutable Soignante se précipita sur eux, les prit par une épaule et les coucha dans deux lits.

-Mettez-vous à l'aise, je vais chercher de quoi m'occuper de vous.

Elle se précipita vers son armoire et se mit à fouiller dedans. James observa les deux adolescents avec surprise.

-Vous n'avez pas cours à cette heure-ci ? demanda-t-il.

-Si, gémit son fils. Défense.

-Pas parler, pitié, geignit Kalia.

James s'approcha de la jeune fille et la mit en chemise, jupe et chaussettes d'un tour de baguette, puis l'installa sous les draps. Il fit de même avec son fils.

-Alors expliquez-moi, lança Pompom en se précipitant sur Kalia, qui semblait être la plus mal en point.

-Mal à la tête, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

-Depuis quand ? Savez-vous quelle est la cause ? Est-ce que ça vous arrive souvent ?

Kalia ouvrit un œil vitreux.

-Depuis ce matin, en arrivant à la Grande Salle. Ça nous arrivait souvent quand on étaient plus jeunes, moins depuis deux ou trois années, répondit-elle dans un souffle en crispant les mâchoires au maximum.

Madame Pomfresh fronça les sourcils et passa sa baguette sur tout le corps de la jeune fille.

James s'assit à côté d'Harry, et lui passa sa main sur le front. Surpris, il sentit la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sous ses doigts, et que son fils semblait s'apaiser. Il entendait l'Infirmière ronchonner à côté de lui.

-Je pense qu'ils ont une Migraine Magique, déclara-t-il finalement.

-C'est très probable, répondit l'Infirmière en fronçant les sourcils. Je vais leur chercher une potion pour calmer ça.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard en tenant deux gobelets contenant une mixture violette exhalant une odeur d'orange.

-Monsieur Potter, faites avaler ça à Monsieur Gaunt, je m'occupe de Miss Poliakoff.

Les deux Mages Noirs avalèrent la mixture en grimaçant.

-C'est immonde, déclara Harry en se dissimulant sous ses draps, imitant Kalia.

-Pouvez-vous me rappeler quand vos migraines ont-elles commencés ? interrogea Pompom d'une voix douce.

-Ce matin en me levant, fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint. C'était pas encore trop fort au début, mais ça à commencer à faire vraiment mal à la fin du cours de Potions.

-Je vois. Vous allez rester ici jusqu'à la fin de la journée, et je verrais ce soir si je vous renverrais dans vos dortoirs.

-D'accord, marmonnèrent-ils en s'enfonçant encore plus sous la couette.

James se leva et retourna au bureau de l'Infirmière, où se trouvait sa tasse de café.

-Il y a longtemps que je n'avais plus vu des cas de Migraines Magiques, confia Madame Pomfresh à l'Auror.

Celui-ci hocha la tête. Albus Dumbledore toussota légèrement pour faire remarquer sa présence. Les deux autres adultes sursautèrent.

-Albus ! s'indigna la redoutable Soignante en chuchotant. Vous n'avez pas honte de faire des frayeurs pareilles ?

Le Directeur eut un sourire malicieux. Il posa son livre sur la table et s'assit en faisant apparaître une tasse de thé au citron.

-_ Affections les plus Communes des Sang-Purs_, lut calmement James. J'ignorais que vous possédiez ce livre Monsieur le Directeur.

-C'est un livre ma foi fort utile de temps à autre, répondit-il avec son éternel sourire malicieux. Tenez, lisez ce passage.

James et Pompom se penchèrent et commencèrent leur lecture…

_De tous les temps, il est une affection sorcière qui ne frappe que les Sang-Purs les plus puissants : la Migraine Magique. _

_Contrairement à la migraine moldue, qui frappe aussi les sorciers, ne l'oublions pas, la Migraine Magique est caractéristique des sorciers très puissants, et seulement entre 11 et 18 ans, soit le temps d'une scolarité normale. _

_La Migraine Magique est la caractéristique de l'accroissement des pouvoirs du sujet. Un/Une Sang-Pur ayant une Migraine Magique doit maîtriser rapidement son nouveau niveau magique pour ne pas créer de dégâts._

_La Migraine Magique se distingue par sa douleur, beaucoup plus puissante que toutes les migraines moldues ; sa durée, entre une demi-heure et 30 jours ; et le fait qu'elle ne frappe que les sorciers très puissants et devant recréer leurs barrières magiques, qu'elles soient mentales ou pour contrôler le flux magique. Si ces barrières ne sont pas remodelées, la douleur peut causer la mort du sujet._

_Il n'existe qu'un moyen de calmer la douleur : une fiole de 33 cl de Potion d'Apaisement et du calme pendant au moins 6 heures._

Ils relevèrent la tête.

-Je suppose que c'est pour cette raison qu'ils sont partis si brusquement ce matin, annonça James.

Dumby hocha la tête.

-Mais il y a une autre raison : ils n'ont pas eu le droit à un simple bonjour ou autre de la part de leurs amis, révéla le vieillard accro au citron. Je suppose qu'ils ont été vexés.

-Surtout que Monsieur Gaunt a été adopté, et qu'il a eu du mal à se remettre avec Monsieur Malfoy, ajouta Pompom.

-Il a un gros besoin de tendresse, et de preuves d'affection, jugea James. Mais il n'y a pas de quoi lui jeter la pierre pour ça.

Dumby hocha la tête en sortant un bonbon au citron de sa poche et décida de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même avec Remus Lupin. Quand il eut fini, James secoua la tête.

-Pauvre Remus. Il a manqué de tact ce coup-là.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête.

-Avec ses capacités de loup-garou, il aurait du se rendre compte qu'ils souffraient, continua-t-il.

La porte de l'Infirmerie s'ouvrit doucement en grinçant. Les trois adultes se retournèrent et virent la bouille un peu gênée de Godric Potter, accompagné de Luna Lovegood.

-Que se passe-t-il Monsieur Potter ? demanda Madame Pomfresh en s'approchant.

-Je me suis blessé en Potions Madame, et le Professeur m'a envoyé ici avec Luna.

-Et bien, entrez, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Les deux sixièmes années entrèrent en observant les deux septièmes années qui dormaient, roulés en boule sous leurs couvertures.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? demanda Godric en s'asseyant sur un lit.

-Une Migraine Magique, répondit sobrement Pompom qui passait sa baguette sur la main brûlée du Gryffondor.

-C'était eux qui produisaient les vagues de douleur de ce matin, lança Luna en regardant Harry. Et ils souffraient autant l'un que l'autre.

Tout le monde la regarda bizarrement, sauf Bubus qui buvait son thé au citron à petites gorgées avec un air malicieux.

Madame Pomfresh enroba la main du roux avec une longue bande sparadrap baigné d'Elixir de Reconstruction.

-Faites attention pendant vos manipulations Monsieur Potter. Et n'utilisez pas votre main jusqu'à ce soir. Oh, et vous repasserez demain avant de prendre votre petit-déjeuner. Et ne mouillez pas votre main d'ici là.

Godric grimaça, mais acquiesça en silence.

-Comment va le professeur Rogue ? demanda-t-il en apercevant la porte de la chambre privée de l'espion.

-Il dort beaucoup, répondit James. Il a des blessures très grave, et devra attendre avant de réutiliser sa main gauche, puisque ses doigts ont été brisés un à un. Sans compter que la peau de son torse doit se reformer.

Son fils pâlit en grimaçant.

-Voldemort est un beau salaud. Je n'aurais aucun regret à le tuer. Quant au Prince des Ténèbres et à La Louve…

-Les gens ne sont pas souvent ce qu'ils semblent être, déclara Luna d'un ton absent.

Les sorciers lui jetèrent un regard perplexe.

Au loin, la cloche sonna.

-Allons manger, fit Dumby en se levant.

Et oui, malgré tous les bonbons qu'il s'était enfilé, il avait faim. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne prenait pas un gramme. Pas juste !

Bref, tout le monde sortit de l'Infirmerie en laissant Harry et Kalia se reposer et se soigner grâce à la Potion.

* * *

_Mardi 3 mars, 9 heures 30, Infirmerie, Poudlard._

Kalia papillonna des paupières en baillant. Elle remarqua immédiatement qu'un : elle n'était pas dans son lit mais à l'Infirmerie, et que deux : Harry y était aussi, mais dormait encore. Donc la blonde et courageuse sorcière se leva en se frottant les yeux et en baillant, et remarqua qu'elle était vêtue d'un des immondes pyjamas de l'Infirmerie. Elle repéra sa baguette sur la table de chevet attenante, accompagnée d'un verre d'eau. La sorcière le prit et le vida cul-sec.

-Miss Poliakoff !

La jeune fille sursauta violemment et foudroya l'Infirmière du regard. C'est vrai ça, on a pas honte de faire une peur pareille aux honnêtes gens !

-Je suis ravie que vous soyez réveillée. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu une Migraine Magique aussi puissante.

Elle sortit un énorme flacon de son armoire et le vida à moitié dans un gobelet de 33 cl.

-Voilà qui va vous remettre d'aplomb Miss Poliakoff. Une Potion de Régénération faire par le Professeur Rogue avant qu'il soit kidnappé.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vous parlez de lui comme s'il était mort, fit-elle remarquer d'un ton sec en avalant sa Potion cul-sec en grimaçant. C'est répugnant cette Potion.

L'Infirmière lui fit les gros yeux.

-Je n'y peux rien. Le sucre annulerait les effets de cette Potion.

Un gargouillement se fit entendre. Rosissant, Kalia demanda avec une petite voix :

-Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un petit-déjeuner s'il vous plaît ?

Pompom eut un léger sourire et partit en direction des cuisines chercher les deux repas.

-Si Monsieur Gaunt se réveille avant que je revienne, donner lui le reste de la Potion de Régénération contenue dans le flacon.

Et sortit tranquillement. Quand elle revint, les deux sorciers discutaient avec animation en russe.

-Vos petits-déjeuners ! lança Pompom en les plaçant sur les jambes de ses deux patients. Mangez, et après, je vous libère. Toutes vos affaires sont là, des elfes de maison vous les ont amenés.

Ils penchèrent la tête vers le carrelage et aperçurent des vêtements, ainsi que leurs affaires pour les cours.

-Si vous vous dépêchez, vous ne raterez rien de votre cours d'Enchantements.

Et, effectivement, une heure plus tard, les deux adolescents se trouvaient devant la porte de la salle d'Enchantements à attendre le début de leur cours. Mais, à leur grand désarroi, personne ne se soucia d'eux. Blessés, ils décidèrent de snober les autres, puisqu'on les snobait. Il n'y eut qu'avec Godric qu'ils gardèrent leur relation comme avant, ainsi que les cours de Duel et d'Escrime.

* * *

_Samedi 7 mars, 17 heures, Salle de Réunion I, QG de Lord Voldemort._

Les Mangemorts avaient peur. Pas une petite peur toute bête, qui ne concerne que quelques personnes, non, la _vraie_ peur, celle qui vous fait suer à grosses gouttes, qui vous fait pâlir violemment, qui vous donne envie de vomir, qui vous fait croire que vos intestins se sont transformés en serpents de plomb… Et ils avaient peur, car le Prince des Ténèbres et La Louve étaient en colère. Mais alors, vraiment en colère. Ils étaient dans une colère _noire_, et ça, c'était non seulement très rare, mais également très douloureux pour les défouloirs. Le dernier défouloir, on l'avait retrouvé éparpillé au quatre coins de la pièce, et le plus gros morceau qu'il restait, c'était un doigt. Le reste, c'était du sang et des matières non-identifiées.

-Mangemorts ! déclara Lord Voldemort. Samedi dernier, le traître Severus Rogue s'est enfui. Après observation attentive de son cachot, j'en ai déduis qu'il avait été aidé.

Il promena son regard écarlate sur l'assemblée.

-Comme j'ignore l'identité de celui ou celle qui l'a aidé, j'ai décidé de faire une punition générale pour tous les suspects.

Il y eut un gros blanc dans la salle. Tout le monde regardait tout le monde en se demandant qui était les suspects…

-Alena, Bellatrix, Lucius, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Avery, Nott, Antonin, MacNair, Crabbe, Goyle, vous nous accompagniez. Les autres, vous resterez ici jusqu'à notre retour.

Il se leva en descendit de son trône en faisant virevolter ses robes à la manière de Severus Rogue. La Louve et le Prince des Ténèbres descendirent avec la grâce, la souplesse et l'élégance d'une panthère. Ils sortirent de la salle et attendirent que les Mangemorts nommés soient tous sortis.

Lord Voldemort referma la double porte d'un geste théâtral en déclamant :

-Lorsque je reviendrais, j'espère que vous aurez trouvé le ou les coupables…

Il se retourna vers ses Mangemorts et lança d'une voix sèche :

-Allons-y.

Ils transplanèrent et arrivèrent dans une petite clairière sombre. On voyait des morceaux du ciel à travers les feuilles des hauts arbres.

-Il me faut un de ces elfes, lança le Plus-Grand-Mage-Noir-du-Siècle d'une voix glaciale. Cassiopée, fais-en sortir un.

La jeune fille acquiesça, s'avança au milieu de la clairière et fit apparaître deux boules de feu dans ses paumes.

-Je souhaiterais parler à l'un d'entre vous, commença-t-elle à l'auditoire.

Personne ne bougea.

-Je vous laisse cinq secondes et après, je m'énerve, continua-t-elle.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent et personne ne broncha. Très calme en apparence, elle jeta ses boules de feu sur deux arbres. Il y eut des bruissements dans les branches et des murmures, mais toujours aucune réponse. Il y eut une lueur étrange dans les yeux de Cassiopée quand elle se retourna vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Milord, puis-je… ?

-Tu as toutes les autorisations.

Un sourire satisfait vint se placer sur les lèvres de la jeune Mage. Elle cligna des paupières, et les arbres alentours s'enflammèrent. Des cris retentirent, puis une douzaine d'êtres étranges, portants des arcs et des carquois, et vêtus de tuniques aux couleurs de la forêt sortirent des arbres.

-Que veux-tu, stupide humaine ? gronda celui qui semblait être le chef, vu la taille de son arc.

-Savoir où se trouve le Globe de Tétris, répondit calmement Kalia.

Tous les elfes se mirent à rire. Le chef, qui avait de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux de la couleur du lapis-lazuli et un sourire insolent continua ses questions :

-Et qui es-tu pour oser demander ça aux Gardiens des Forêts ?

-Je suis La Louve, répondit impassiblement la jeune fille.

Des sifflements moqueurs se firent entendre.

-La Louve, rien que ça ! s'exclama le chef avec ironie. Prouve-le, alors…

Les yeux bleu foncé virèrent au jaune.

-C'est un défi ? demanda Kalia avec un ton calme qui déstabilisa légèrement le Chef des Elfes.

-En effet. Nous allons vérifier si tu sais maîtriser les Éléments aussi bien qu'on le dit, expliqua-t-il avec sérieux.

Kalia hocha la tête.

-Je suis prête. Quand commençons-nous ?

-Maintenant, répondit l'homme en envoyant des pics glacés sur la jeune femme.

Mais, à sa grande surprise, les pics revinrent vers lui, manquant de l'éborgner. Les rires des autres elfes se turent.

-Nous sommes douze, et tu es seule, lança le chef. Nous maîtrisons les Éléments depuis que nous sommes des bébés, et c'est un don qui se transmet depuis des siècles et des siècles. Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu pourrais nous vaincre ?

Cassiopée eut une moue enfantine et un sourire innocent.

-Ce qui me fait croire que je pourrais vous vaincre ? C'est simple, j'ai juste un ego moins développé que vous, répondit-elle avec candeur.

Furieux, les elfes se mirent à jeter des pics de glace sur Cassiopée, qui les renvoyaient calmement à ses attaquants.

-N'es-tu bonne qu'à renvoyer nos attaques ? lança un des elfes avec mépris.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Vos attaques sont si _pitoyables_. Vous croyez vraiment que je vais dépenser mon énergie à les faire fondre ou disparaître, alors que les renvoyer est moins fatigant ?

-Tu vas regretter ton insolence humaine ! siffla le chef en lança des lianes enflammées sur la jeune fille, qui se déplaça jusqu'au centre de la clairière.

-C'est vous qui le dites, mon cher, rétorqua-t-elle en lui lançant des pics de glace enflammés, chose extrêmement complexe à réaliser.

Et, sous les yeux ébahis du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de son Héritier et des Mangemorts qui les accompagnaient, La Louve mit tous ses adversaires au sol grâce à sa formidable maîtrise des Éléments. Elle gela plusieurs elfes, en carbonisa d'autres, en envoya deux ou trois dans les airs très haut sans se soucier de l'endroit où ils atterriraient et en en assommant quelques-uns grâce à des lianes grosse comme le bras d'Hagrid, le tout sans se soucier le moins du monde de l'incendie qui s'était éloigné de la clairière. Ils ressentirent dans toutes leurs particules la formidable dose de Magie Élémentale nécessaire à tous ces actes et, pour ceux qui en doutaient encore, ils eurent la preuve que La Louve était décidément une sorcière _extrêmement _puissante.

Elle attrapa le chef par le cou et le plaqua contre un tronc d'arbre qui n'était pas encore enflammé. Les yeux lapis-lazuli du chef semblèrent sortirent de leurs orbites.

-Maintenant, je te repose ma question, et j'espère bien avoir une réponse, siffla-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. _Où est le globe de Tétris ?_

-Pas très loin, à environ 700 mètres. Vous prenez le chemin qui part vers l'Ouest, vous marchez pendant 500 mètres, vous tournez à droite et vous arrivez sur une clairière avec un ruisseau au centre. Il y a un globe de cristal, c'est le Globe de Tétris. Il y aura également quatre jeunes filles, il s'agit des gardiennes. C'est à elles que vous devez demander le Globe, elles sont les seules à pouvoir l'ôter de son socle, expliqua l'elfe dans un souffle. Mais elles sont également très puissantes. Sans vouloir vous offenser, je doute que si vous vous y mettiez tous ensemble, vous les battiez.

-C'est ce que nous verrons, lança Kalia en lâchant l'elfe, qui tomba sur les fesses à ses pieds.

Elle ressentit soudain une incroyable fraîcheur dans son corps, et ce fut comme si toute la tension accumulée depuis ses débuts en tant qu'espionne et Mage Noir s'évaporait de son corps. Elle sentit que sa Magie s'apaisait, qu'elle revenait doucement dans tous les endroits où elle devait être, et que sa Magie était _en paix_.

Elle se retourna vers les autres et déclara comme si de rien n'était :

-Et bien, qu'attendons-nous pour y aller ?

Seul Harry se rendit compte que son amie maîtrisait de nouveau sa Magie, qu'elle ne risquait plus de l'engloutir…

La troupe se dirigea donc vers la clairière où se trouvait le Globe de Tétris. Ils marchèrent en silence, sans trop se soucier des bruits de la forêt. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la clairière décrite par l'elfe.

À leur grande surprise, il y avait du monde à la clairière : quatre jeunes filles aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit, vêtues de robes qui leurs tombaient aux chevilles et une douzaine de vampires qui riaient comme des idiots en les maintenant au sol.

-Ça va être un plaisir de montrer à ces gamines qui commande ici ! s'exclama un immense vampire vêtu avec beaucoup de mauvais goût.

Il retroussa la robe grise d'une des adolescentes, qui jeta un regard désespéré à Harry. Ce dernier se rendit compte qu'elle avait des yeux aussi gris qu'un ciel d'orage, de la même couleur que sa robe…

-Après leur mort, à nous le Globe ! s'exclama un énorme vampire qui avait tout du morse, sauf les défenses…

Harry sentit une vague brûlante de Magie déferler dans tout son corps. Il sentit à peine qu'il leva la main vers l'homme vêtu avec mauvais goût, et l'envoyer s'écraser contre un arbre calciné quelques mètres plus loin. Tous les vampires cessèrent de rire et se tournèrent vers le morveux qui venait de jeter leur chef contre un mur.

-Partez d'ici immédiatement, ordonna Orion d'une voix glaciale et méprisante.

-Qui es-tu pour oser nous donner des ordres ? demanda le chef avec mépris.

-Je suis le Prince des Ténèbres, répondit-il avec classe. Et toi, tu es…

-Diego le Redoutable, se présenta-t-il. Que viens-tu faire ici, petit humain ? Tu ne sais donc pas que ce lieu nous est réservé ?

-C'est faux ! s'indigna une des quatre filles, qui avait une robe et des yeux de la couleur du feu. Ce lieu est réservé aux êtres purs, pas aux morts-vivants ou aux mages Noirs !

Les trois autres filles, celle vêtue de gris, celle vêtue de bleu océan et celle vêtue de jade se relevèrent et vinrent se poster aux côtés de leur amie.

-Nous sommes les Gardiennes du Globe de Tétris, révélèrent-elles. Personne ne peut le prendre à part nous.

-Seul un être désespéré, mais au cœur pur, peut l'utiliser, ajouta celle aux yeux bleu océan.

-Maudit soit celui qui voudrait l'utiliser pour son profit personnel, continua celle aux yeux de jade.

-Bénit soit celui qui serait prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour sauver des inconnus, poursuivit celle aux yeux de feu.

-Assez de bavardages ! s'impatienta Diego. Vous êtes peut-être les Gardiennes, mais vous n'êtes pas très puissantes, puisque nous avons failli vous…

Les quatre filles le regardèrent avec indifférence.

-Nous vous avons laissé nous toucher, car nous savions que d'autres humains voulaient ce qui nous a été confié, exposa la jeune fille aux yeux d'argent. Puisque le Prince des Ténèbres souhaite également ce qui est en notre possession vous allez devoir vous affronter. Le vainqueur aura ce qu'il désire le plus. Mes sœurs et moi-même seront les arbitres. Tous les coups sont autorisés. Prince, souhaitez-vous avoir un allié ?

-Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me débarrasser d'une troupe de chauve-souris, rétorqua-t-il.

Les yeux des douze vampires se plissèrent.

-Prépara-toi à mourir, Prince des Ténèbres ! cracha Diego en se jetant sur l'adolescent.

Adolescent qui, il faut l'avouer, se contenta de claquer des doigts pour l'envoyer piquer un somme contre un arbre, qui s'effondra sous l'impact. Mine de rien, c'est vachement lourd un vampire en bonne santé !

Harry sentait la Magie couler librement dans tout son être. Et ce fut un désastre pour les onze vampires restants : deux se prirent un Avada en plein cœur, et tombèrent à une dizaine de mètres, sonnés. Il claqua des doigts et fit apparaître des liens qui plaquèrent les vampires restants au sol. Il s'approcha d'un grand brun et, avec un sourire, lui ouvrit la peau du ventre et en sortit les entrailles d'un simple geste de la main.

-Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, leur annonça-t-il calmement avec un sourire serein. Et s'il y a une chose que je déteste, c'est bien les crétins prétentieux fringués comme des moldus…

Le voisin de celui qui n'avait plus d'entrailles tenta de se jeter sur Harry, mais sentit les liens s'enfoncer dans ses poignets. Un sourire mauvais vint s'installer sur le visage d'Harry, qui s'amusa pendant quelques minutes avec le buveur de sang. Quand il eut fini, il n'en restait qu'une bouillie infâme.

Puis il passa aux vampires restants. Il y eut des bras qui volèrent, de grandes gerbes de sang qui salirent le sol de la clairière, des cris, ou plutôt des hurlements, de douleur, et le tout sans baguette.

Quand Harry eut fini de faire mumuse avec les messants buveurs de sang, il se retourna vers les quatre jeunes filles qui s'inclinèrent devant lui.

-Nous te sommes reconnaissantes de ce que tu viens de faire pour nous, Prince des Ténèbres, déclara celle portant une robe grise.

Elle fit un discret signe de tête à celle qui portait une robe verte. Celle-ci s'avança vers le socle du Globe de Tétris, le prit et retourna vers Harry.

-C'est pourquoi nous t'offrons le Globe, si tel est ton souhait le plus cher, continua celle qui semblait être la chef.

Et là, Orion fit une grosse boulette, du moins du point de vue de Voldy :

-Ce n'est pas mon souhait le plus cher.

Les quatre filles hochèrent la tête, tandis que le Globe de Tétris retournait tranquillement à sa place.

-Tu es sage, Prince des Ténèbres. Mais nous te devons toujours quelques chose, annonça celle à la robe bleue.

-C'est pourquoi nous jugerons nous même de notre payement, continua celle à la robe rouge.

La chef s'avança vers le beau brun amoureux, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et sa main sur le torse musclé et bronzé du Prince, qui sentit une brûlure à l'endroit où la main avait été posée. Les trois autres filles firent de même, puis se postèrent devant le Globe. La chef disparut lentement dans un souffle de vent, sa peau devenant peu à peu transparente, de la couleur de l'Air.

Celle à la robe couleur verte devint de la couleur de la Terre. Elle se rapprocha d'un arbre qui n'avait pas brûlé et entra dedans.

Celle à la robe rouge s'enflamma brusquement. Seuls ses cheveux restèrent noirs. Elle s'approcha d'une gigantesque flamme et y pénétra, devenant le Feu.

La dernière, qui portait une robe, sembla se liquéfier, littéralement. À chaque pas qu'elle faisait, on entendait de l'eau clapoter. Elle mit les pieds dans le ruisseau de la clairière et jeta un clin d'œil malicieux à Harry, puis se transforma en une gerbe d'Eau qui se jeta dans le petit torrent.

Le Prince des Ténèbres se retourna vers les membres de l'expédition, sa Magie complètement apaisée, et qui ronronnait presque. Il fut surpris de voir l'expression stupéfaite, et encore, le mot est faible, de Lord Voldemort.

-Orion, commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante de stupeur, tu viens d'être marqué par les Gardiennes des Éléments…

Oups…

* * *

_Dimanche 8 mars, 6 heures, Appartements des Grands, QG de Voldy._

Un bruit sourd de paroles scandées tira Alena du sommeil. Elle bailla, se frotta les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Elle manqua de s'étouffer en voyant l'heure : 6 heures du matin ! Furieuse d'avoir été réveillée, elle se leva, attrapa sa baguette, enfila une chaude robe de chambre et ses chaussons, puis se précipita dans le couloir. Sa mâchoire se décrocha en voyant la cause de son réveil.

Un bruit sourd de paroles scandées tira Lucius du sommeil. Il bailla, se frotta les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Il manqua de s'étouffer en voyant l'heure : 6 heures du matin ! Furieux d'avoir été réveillé, il se leva, attrapa sa baguette, enfila une chaude robe de chambre et ses chaussons, puis se précipita dans le couloir. Sa mâchoire se décrocha en voyant la cause de son réveil.

Un bruit sourd de paroles scandées tira Bellatrix du sommeil. Elle bailla, se frotta les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Elle manqua de s'étouffer en voyant l'heure : 6 heures du matin ! Furieuse d'avoir été réveillée, elle se leva, attrapa sa baguette, enfila une chaude robe de chambre et ses chaussons, puis se précipita dans le couloir. Sa mâchoire se décrocha en voyant la cause de son réveil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lord Voldemort déboula dans le couleur, accompagné de Nagini. Il portait une robe de chambre et des chaussons vert émeraude avec des fils argentés. Serpentard jusque sur ses chaussons !

Il jura à mi-voix en Fourchelangue en repérant les perturbateurs : Orion et Cassiopée, en pyjama, avaient fait des banderoles et des pancartes et des inscriptions et étaient en train de scander :

-À manger pour les Mages Noirs ! À manger pour les Mages Noirs !

-Orion, Cassiopée, commença Voldemort d'une voix trop calme pour ne pas être dangereuse, je peux savoir _pourquoi_ vous avez réveillé toute cette aile à _6 heures du matin_ ?

-On a faim ! lança Orion.

-On veut du chocolat ! continua Cass.

Et ils recommencèrent à scander :

-À manger pour les Mages Noirs ! À manger pour les Mages Noirs !

Une crispation nerveuse agita la bouche de Voldy.

-Bon… On va aller manger alors…

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, ils sortaient de la Salle à Manger II, celle réservée aux Grands. La I, c'est celle de Tommy, Harry et Kalia. Bon, et des fois, il y a Shadow et Lanyra, mais c'est rare.

Donc, ils ressortaient de la Salle à Manger. Les deux ados sautillaient partout en criant :

-CHOCOLAT POWA !

Tandis que Voldy, Lulu, Bella et Alena se retenaient pour ne pas leurs jeter de sort douloureux pour les faire taire.

-Alena, dis-moi, ils n'auraient pas eu une Migraine Magique récemment ? demanda le Plus-Grand-Psychopathe-Du-Moment.

-Si, répondit sombrement la vénérée prof de Duel et d'Escrime. En début de semaine.

Voldy réfléchit quelques secondes.

-C'est donc pour ça qu'ils étaient si puissants hier et qu'ils sont allés se coucher alors qu'il n'était pas 8 heures…

Ils échangèrent soudain un regard paniqués.

-Ce qui veut dire qu'ils vont être comme ça toute la journée, gémit la blonde. Oh Merlin, au secours !

-Bon, ne paniquons pas, déclara le Plus-Grand-Mage-Noir-du-Siècle. Allons nous habiller, puis réunissons-nous pour mettre au point un plan pour ne pas craquer avant la fin de la journée.

Malheureusement pour eux, ça ne se passa pas du tout comme prévu. Primo, quand les quatre Mages voulurent sortirent de leurs salles de bain, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient été enfermés par les deux ados, qui avaient mis beaucoup de puissance dans leurs sorts. Ils en ressortirent une bonne demi-heure plus tard que ce qui était prévu, les mettant dans une rage folle.

Seconde, lorsqu'ils réussirent enfin à retrouver Orion et Cassiopée, ils s'aperçurent que les deux étaient habillés exactement de la même manière : pantalon noir, chemise noire, pull noir et baskets noires. Ils avaient leurs épées et leurs baguettes accrochées à leurs ceintures, et faisaient du surf sur la _rampe recouverte de glace de l'Escalier Principal_.

-Salazar, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal avec eux, souffla Voldy, catastrophé.

Bouche bée, ils virent Harry et Kalia, debout, une planche en bois sous les pieds, descendre le gigantesque escalier en hurlant :

-WOUHOUH ! Banzaï ! Chaud devant !

Cassiopée leva ses mains, et toute l'entrée du Manoir fut recouverte d'une épaisse couche de glace, avec des bosses, des montées et des descentes. Les quatre adultes, qui étaient au premier étage, les regardèrent _faire du surf_ dans l'Entrée Principale du _Manoir de Lord Voldemort_.

Alena se passa la main sur le visage.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, marmonna-t-elle. Qui m'a flanqué des inconscients pareils…

-Bonne question, déclara Bellatrix.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, il était 8 heures moins le quart, la plupart des autres Mangemorts sortirent de leurs appartements. Stupéfaits, ils se rendirent compte que le Prince des Ténèbres et La Louve étaient retombés en enfance.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? demanda Rodolphus, stupéfait, en voyant les deux ados faire une bataille de boules de neige dans le _Hall d'Entrée_.

-Ils ont eu une Migraine magique en début de semaine, ont évacué le plus gros hier et maintenant, ils se défoulent, expliqua sa femme d'une voix égale.

Il y eut un bruit de clochette, et on vit le nouveau score de la bataille : 56 pour "King of Pieux" et 57 pour "Lady Chocolat".

-Les surnoms débiles, marmonna Lucius.

Alena, Bellatrix et Voldemort hochèrent la tête.

-King of Pieux et Lady Chocolat, murmura Bella d'un air désespéré. On voit tout de suite les centres d'intérêts…

-On t'a entendu Bella ! s'exclamèrent les deux piles électriques ambulantes en se retournant.

Ils lâchèrent les boules de neige qu'ils avaient à la main, puis montèrent l'escalier quatre à quatre pour finalement arrivés sur l'esplanade qui surplombait l'Entrée Principale.

-Père, on a pensé à quelque chose, déclara Harry avec sérieux, ce qui fit pâlirent les quatre Grands. Pour Pâques, tu sais, la fête moldue française…

-On voudrait des trônes en chocolat, poursuivit Kalia.

Et ils se mirent à décrire leurs futurs trônes en chocolat : chocolat noir fourré à la menthe pour les dossiers, fourré à l'orange pour Kalia, des morceaux de chocolat fourrés au noisette pour le siège, etc…

Une bonne vingtaine d'adultes les regardèrent, bouche bée, tandis qu'Harry et Kalia poursuivaient leur description de chocolat de Pâques. Tommy-chou et Alena secouèrent la tête.

-On verra, lança le plus vieux du Manoir.

Ils se tourna vers ses Mangemorts.

-Retournez à votre travail, vous. Alena, Bellatrix, Lucius, restez ici. Orion, Cassiopée, allez jouer ailleurs.

-OUI ! s'écrièrent d'une voix enfantine les deux Terreurs.

Ils dégainèrent leurs épées et commencèrent à se battre en Duel sur l'Escalier recouvert de glace en poussant des :

-YAHA ! BANZAÏ ! PRENDS ÇA DANS TA TRONCHE MAUVIETTE !

Et autres paroles qui cassaient toute leur crédibilité.

-Allons dans le salon privé voisin, annonça Tom d'une voix lasse. Il y a un sort de _Mur Transparent_, on pourra les surveiller pour qu'ils ne fassent pas trop de dégâts…

-Oui Monseigneur, répondirent-ils en s'inclinant.

Ils allèrent donc s'installa dans ce salon très pratique à 8 heures un dimanche matin. Des fois, Voldychou avait vraiment envie de trucider son Héritier et le bras droit de celui-ci.

Les animaux des deux adolescents déjantés arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard en souriant, même Scandra, la jolie petite Serpent des Glaces.

Donc, ils _observèrent _les conneries en tout genre de deux tarés. Il y eut la version remasterisée de Roméo et Juliette, ce qui donna… :

-Oh Orion, pourquoi es-tu Orion ? Renie Dumby, renie la Magie Blanche et fais de moi une vraie Mage Noire !

-Oh Cassiopée, oh ma Cassiopée, je ne peux…

-Pourquoi ?

-T'es trop blonde pour moi !

-Connard ! s'exclama la blonde en lui flanquant une baffe et en faisant disparaître les énormes lianes qui avaient transformé l'Entrée en véritable jungle.

Harry se crêpa par terre en beuglant :

-Et de toute manière, je préfère coucher avec quelqu'un que de faire de la magie Noire, c'est beaucoup plus marrant !

-Je t'emmerde !

Et la bataille de tablette de chocolat, qui retapissa la pièce en un beau brun chocolat, justement.

-C'est du gâchis ! brailla Cass en voyant toutes les plaquettes qui avaient atterries sur le mur. Et donc, les deux morveux se jetèrent sur le mur pour récupérer le maximum de chocolat.

Il y eut aussi la bataille d'eau, qui inonda l'Entrée, les leçons de surf sur les rambardes de l'escalier et sur l'escalier lui-même, ainsi que la nouvelle couleur de la tapisserie : ils l'avaient repeint en rose fluo, grâce à des bégonias de la même couleur que Kalia avait fait apparaître.

Mais le pire fut quand ils placèrent un gigantesque chaudron rempli d'eau bouillante et, dans le fond, de boules glacées et pourvues de piques sous la balustrade. Ils appelèrent un Mangemort qui ne se doutait de rien, Avery pour être précise, et lui demandèrent de sauter de la balustrade pour atterrir dans le chaudron et leur dire ce qu'il ressentait. Et Avery, comme un crétin, fit ce qu'on lui demanda de faire et atterri dans le chaudron. Ses beuglements de douleur faillir faire intervenir tout le monde, mais furent stoppés par un sort des deux Terreurs.

Et la journée continua ainsi.

C'est pourquoi Alena fut vraiment soulagée de voir arriver le dimanche soir, et le retour à Poudlard. Enfin un peu de calme ! Enfin, elle ne serait plus seule à tenter de maîtriser les deux ados bourrés d'hormones…

* * *

_Samedi 14 mars, 16 heures, Pré-au-Lard, Poudlard._

Harry retint un sourire en se rappelant son arrivée, et celle de Kalia, le dimanche d'avant. Ils avaient réussi, devant toute l'école, à flanquer la honte à Sirius Black, à manquer de faire mourir de rire James Potter, sa femme, Remus Lupin et Alena, ainsi qu'à réclamer leurs petits copains au chocolat. Dumbledore et McGonagall avaient viré au rouge Gryffondor devant la demande faite sur un ton enfantin avec des larmes dans leurs yeux.

Il laissa échapper un ricanement dans la petite bijouterie où il se trouvait avec Kalia, qui lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

-Le souvenir de notre arrivée dimanche soir. C'était grandiose !

La jeune fille hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Oui. Je ne m'étais pas autant amusée depuis longtemps !

Elle lui attrapa soudain le bras en lui montrant un bracelet dans une vitrine.

-Ils sont splendides, murmura-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête, le souffle coupé par la beauté du bracelet. Il s'agit d'une simple chaîne d'or blanc, où une émeraude et un diamant étaient incrustés. Une minuscule pancarte annonçait : _ajouts sur demande_.

-Intéressés, Miss, Monsieur ? demanda un petit sorcier avec un sourire affecté.

-Oui, réussit à répondre le brun. Je souhaiterais avoir deux exemplaires de ce bracelet avec des Runes de Protection, un tigre et une panthère en ajout.

Le sorcier caressa son menton d'un air pensif.

-Ce bracelet est l'un des plus coûteux de la boutique. De surcroît, les ajouts que vous me demandez de faire sont assez coûteux…

-J'ai de quoi payer, affirma Harry en plantant son regard vert dans les yeux marrons ternes du sorcier, qui hocha immédiatement la tête en palissant.

-Faites-le instantanément, je dois être rentré avant 18 heures, l'informa Harry.

Le petit sorcier acquiesça et se mit au travail. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, les deux bracelets étaient prêts. L'homme les montra à Harry, les rangea dans deux petites boîtes en bois, mit les boîtes dans un sac du magasin et annonça le prix. Le Prince des Ténèbres fronça les sourcils, mais régla ses achats.

Il ressortit rapidement de la boutique accompagné d'une Kalia qui se moquait de lui et de ses…

-Monstrueuses dépenses que tu fais pour un mec qui ne t'adresse plus la parole depuis un peu moins de deux semaines !

-M'en fous ! Je vais lui en envoyer un discrètement demain, et je porterais le mien à partir de ce soir. Comme ça, il n'aura pas de doute sur la provenance du bracelet.

-Et tu t'abaisses encore devant lui ! soupira la jeune fille d'un air théâtral, faisant se retourner des têtes derrière son passage.

Ils rirent franchement en apercevant les regards surpris de leurs condisciples qui rentraient en même temps qu'eux.

Kalia chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son meilleur ami, et ils explosèrent de rire, tels trois vampires que je m'abstiendrais de nommer… Ah, le latin…

-Tant que c'est pas pour Rogue, réussit finalement à articuler Harry.

Leur fou rire recommença, les faisant définitivement passer pour des tarés aux yeux de leurs camarades.

De brusques éclats de voix firent cesser leurs rires. Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet et se mirent à courir en direction de la source du bruit.

Ils furent stupéfaits en voyant Draco étendu sur le dos, couché dans la poussière, dominé par un Michael Corner méprisant. Autour d'eux, un cercle de curieux s'était formé, constitué des amis des deux anciens amants et de curieux.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'une putain Malfoy, lança Corner avec mépris. Je me demande comment j'ai fais pour rester aussi longtemps avec toi…

Le Serdaigle releva la tête et vit Harry et Kalia, qui les fixaient avec surprise.

-Gaunt, je suis désolé de la manière dont je t'ai traité l'autre fois. Ça ne se reproduira plus, je te le laisse sans regrets…

Le Serpentard fronça les sourcils.

-De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Corner prit une inspiration et expliqua :

-Tout à l'heure, une bonne dizaine de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor l'ont vu en train de… Se faire faire par Zacharias Smith, tu vois qui c'est ?

-Très bien, répondit Harry avec un masque impassible. Je te rappelle que j'ai sa sœur dans ma maison.

-Effectivement. Donc, quand les amis de ce… de cette chienne l'ont appris, ils ont tout de suite voulu savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Et lui, il leur a dit qu'il ne l'avait pas _voulu_…

Sa phrase resta un instant en l'air dans un silence pesant.

-Je vois, déclara le brun d'une impassible. Merci pour le renseignement Corner, mais je vais terminer ça à ma manière.

L'autre pencha la tête sur le côté.

-À ta guise Gaunt.

Il fit volte-face et repartit vers le château, laissant Harry, Kalia et Draco seul sur le chemin de Pré-au-Lard. Le blond se releva en baissant les yeux et en ôtant la poussière de ses vêtements.

-Je ne voulais pas, murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Le bruit d'un soupir le fit papillonner des yeux. Il s'en voulait tellement…

-Explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, intima Harry.

-Tu l'as bien entendu…

-Je veux connaître ta version.

Le blond prit une profonde inspiration et expliqua d'une voix brisée :

-Je sortais de la bibliothèque quand Smith m'a littéralement sauté dessus. Il m'a dit que j'allais payer le fait que j'avais servi Voldemort… Là, il m'a donné un violent coup de poing contre la tempe et à commencer à baisser mon… mon…

Il sursauta à peine quand il sentit les bras d'Harry entourer son corps et le presser contre le sien. Draco enfouit son visage dans le cou de son chéri et continua d'une voix enrouée par ses sanglots :

-Il m'a descendu mon pantalon et mon boxer et il a voulu me… me… Quand les autres sont arrivés…

Le souvenir récent de son presque-viol le fit frissonner, et il sanglota de plus belle dans le cou d'Harry.

-Ne me laisse pas, supplia le blond.

-Jamais, répondit le brun d'une voix tendre. Jamais, Draco…

Le Prince des Ténèbres berça longtemps son Dragon dans ses bras en le consolant de ce qui venait de lui arrivé, et de leur séparation d'un peu moins de deux semaines…

Pendant ce temps, Kalia, qui s'était assise sur un rocher pas loin, réfléchissait.

-L'étiquette ? Non, trop sanglant…. L'orange peut-être ?

-Trop salissant Ka, lança son ami qui avait tout entendu. À qui veux-tu faire subir ça ?

-À un crétin de Poufsouffle possédant un ridicule nez en trompette.

-Il est à moi, affirma Harry avec un regard mauvais.

Sa blonde et chère amie haussa un sourcil avec un air moqueur.

-Toi, occupes-toi plutôt de la meilleure manière de réconforter ton chéri, moi, je m'occupe du blaireau.

Ils retournèrent rapidement à Poudlard, Draco niché dans les bras d'Harry et Kalia réfléchissant avec un air sadique.

Ils arrivèrent à l'école alors que Rusard refermait la double porte du Hall d'Entrée.

-Miss Poliakoff ! Monsieur Gaunt ! Monsieur Malfoy, pourrais-je savoir ce qui vous a retardé ? leur demanda le Professeur McGonagall.

-Rien de bien grave, Professeur, ne vous inquiétez donc pas, répondit calmement Kalia qui se dirigea vers l'Escalier menant aux étages supérieurs, suivie par Harry et Draco qui se tenait par la main.

L'Animagus fronça les sourcils mais les laissa passer. Elle se rendit compte, un peu tardivement il est vrai, que Draco Malfoy avait l'air un peu plus pâle que d'habitude…

Les trois sorciers arrivèrent rapidement à la chambre privée de Draco.

-Bon, les garçons, je vous laisse vous faire des câlins, moi, je vais m'occuper de l'autre merdeux.

-Tu reviendras nous faire un compte-rendu ? demanda Harry en ôtant ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et celles de Draco.

-Bien entendu ! répondit Kalia qui fit un clin d'œil malicieux à son ami en sortant.

Harry allongea doucement son amoureux sur le lit.

-Ça va aller ? murmura-t-il doucement.

-Moui, répondit Draco en se pelotonnant contre lui. Mais…

-Mais ? demanda Harry en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux.

-Je suis déçu que Blaise et les autres ne m'ais pas cru quand je leur ai dit ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, expliqua Draco d'une petite voix.

-Moi je te crois, déclara tendrement Harry.

-Mais tu aurais pu ne pas le faire…

-Je serai un amoureux bien indigne si je ne te croyais pas ! lança Harry. Dray, tu sais que je t'aime…

-Je sais, répondit-il d'une voix étouffée. Moi aussi je t'aime, même si, des fois, ça ne se voit pas…

-C'est pour ça que je veux qu'on se tienne par la main tout le temps, quand on sera sorti de cette chambre, suggéra Harry.

-Quand tu veux, chuchota Draco contre l'oreille du brun, qui frissonna. Tu as froid ?

-Chaud plutôt, expliqua le Sang-Mêlé. Mais si tu ne veux pas…

Le blond le regarda avec une moue innocente.

-Et bien, réglons ton petit problème de température…

-Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé…

-Quel est le meilleur moyen pour oublier ce que Smith a failli me faire faire que tu le fasses, déclara le Préfet-en-Chef en ronronnant et en ôtant le pull de son chéri.

Chéri qui se jeta sur ses lèvres pour lui donner un long baiser…

Ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre en vitesse tout en s'embrassant, les deux semaines d'abstinence ayant finalement raison de leurs dernières réticences…

Lorsqu'ils furent nus comme des vers, Harry contempla Draco avec adoration :

-Tu es si beau, ronronna-t-il. De l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur…

-Flatteur, rétorqua le blond en faisant glisser mains sur le torse du brun. Tu sais très bien que je peux en dire autant de toi…

Harry lui fit un sourire éclatant, qui émut bizarrement le blond. Il était vraiment accro…

Donc, Harry lui sourit et redescendit du lit pour fouiller dans son sac tandis que Draco se délectait de la vision de sa chute de rein. Notre petit Prince revint rapidement et donna une des deux boîtes en bois à son aimé.

-Ouvre-la, lui fit-il.

Surpris, le blond obtempéra et vit un splendide bracelet…

-Harry… Il ne fallait pas, souffla-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je suis prêt à tout pour toi, déclara doucement le brun en lui attachant le bracelet.

Draco fit de même avec celui du brun et bientôt, la chambre fut remplie de leurs cris, soupirs et autres gémissements…

Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rirent Kalia, ainsi que Dumby, McGonagall, Sirius, Alena, Remus et le couple Potter, qui avaient entendu des bruits... pour le moins suspects.

-Je crois qu'on va devoir attendre un peu avant d'interroger Monsieur Malfoy, déclara le vieux sénile accro à la glucose citronné. Nous n'avons plus qu'à prendre nos aises…

* * *

Petite, la tranche de citron… Mais bon, au moins, il y en a une ! 

La suite dans 15 jours, comme d'habitude…

Bisous

Cass'


	21. Conséquences

**Titre : **L'Héritier

**Auteur : **Lady Shadow Cassandra

**Rating : **T et le restera.

**Genre : **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Couples : **HP/DM, SS/SB, les homophobes, du vent !!!!!

**Résumé : **UA : À l'âge de 6 ans, Harry Potter est négligé par ses parents, Aurors célèbres de leur époque, pour son petit frère Godric, nommé Sauveur par une prophétie. Et quand Voldemort décide de faire de l'enlever pour faire de lui son Héritier, Harry se sentit trahi par le manque de réaction de ses parents et secourut par son seul point de salut : Voldemort. Cependant Harry n'est pas fait pour être le Prince des Ténèbres et il devra choisir, pendant sa 7ème année à Poudlard entre Ténèbres et Lumière.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et compagnie appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, sauf certains personnages, animaux, sorts et décors de ma composition. 

Blabla de l'auteure : 

Précision : **Je ne prends pas en compte les Horcruxes de Voldemort dans ma fic !**

Précision 2 : L'Aspirante n'est ni Ginny, ni Luna, ni la mère de Kalia (qui est déjà une Mangemorte très proche de Voldemort), ni une des sœurs Patil, ni Pansy, ni Lily, ni Lavande, ni Hermione.

CECI EST UN SLASH !!!!! PAR CONSÉQUENT, JE DEMANDE À TOUS CEUX QUE ÇA CHOQUE/REBUTE/DÉGOUTE DE BIEN VOULOIR CLIQUER SUR LE LIEN PRÉCÉDENT ET DE QUITTER CETTE FIC MERCI.

**J'INTERDIS FORMELLEMENT À QUICONQUE D'UTILISER KALIA POLIAKOFF ! CE PERSONNAGE M'APPARTIENT DU DÉBUT À LA FIN !**

_« Pensées » _

_-Fourchelangue _si le texte est normal sinon c'est l'inverse

"Télépathie"

**Là, ce sont les aigles qui parlent. Techniquement, c'est par image, mais comme ça, c'est plus compréhensible… **

**_Pi ça, c'est du russe !_**

Cass

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Conséquences

_Samedi 21 mars, 9 heures 30, Appartements privés de la Grande Prêtresse, Quelque Part._

La Grande Prêtresse, en robe dorée et masque de soie de la même couleur, prenait son petit déjeuner. Déjeuner à la française, précisons-le. Chocolat chaud en cette froide journée d'hiver, croissants et pains au chocolat, le tout accompagné de jus d'orange et de pomme.

Un petit chat noir était installé à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Une femme, portant une robe dorée et un masque blanc, était installée dans un confortable fauteuil. Elle tenait une tasse de thé à la main.

-Elle ne devrait plus tarder, déclara calmement la Grande Prêtresse.

La seconde femme hocha calmement la tête. Elle jeta un regard curieux aux quatre vasques posées sur quatre des branches d'un pentacle dessiné dans un coin de la pièce. Une des vasques était remplie d'eau, la seconde de flamme, la troisième de terre et la quatrième était vide.

La fenêtre claqua brusquement. Une femme vêtue d'une combinaisons en cuir, et ayant deux poignards accrochés à sa ceinture, entra.

-Shadow ! s'exclama la Grande Prêtresse en se précipitant vers la femme. Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, merci, et toi ? répondit la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

-Je vais bien. Thé, café ou chocolat ?

-Café s'il te plaît.

La spadassine bailla.

-J'ai eu une nuit très courte. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir si rapidement ?

-J'ai reçu un message d'Erwing, commença-t-elle à expliquer en servant Shadow. Tu sais, le chef de la troupe d'elfes qui protègent l'accès à la Clairière des Gardiennes.

-Les Gardiennes… Du Globe de Tétris ?

La Grande Prêtresse hocha la tête.

-Oui, elles. Tu sais qu'Erwing m'informe de tout ce qu'il se passe à la Clairière.

-Je suis au courant, en effet.

-Et bien, une douzaine de vampires sont passés par la rivière qui traverse la Clairière pour y accéder. Ils souhaitaient s'emparer du Globe

de Tétris.

-Ils ne sont pas les premiers. C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir si rapidement ?

-Non, je ne t'aurais pas dérangée pour si peu. En vérité, Lord Voldemort, Orion, Cassiopée et quelques Mangemorts se sont rendus à la clairière en même temps.

Elle se pencha en avant.

-Et Erwing m'a appris que Cassiopée les avait mis au tapis, lui et ses compagnons, sans même montrer de signe d'épuisement.

Shadow eut l'air surprise.

-Tu ne savais pas qu'Orion et Cassiopée avaient eu une migraine Magique ? D'après Voldemort, ils ont mis le Manoir sens dessus-dessous le dimanche suivant leur expulsion du surplus de magie.

-Ça explique pourquoi Orion a mit les douze vampires à terre sans montrer le moindre signe de fatigue, marmonna la Grande Prêtresse.

La troisième femme demanda soudain avec timidité :

-Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est, le Globe de Tétris ?

Shadow attrapa un pain au chocolat et lança à la Grande Prêtresse :

-Tu lui expliques, elle est sous _ta _responsabilité.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Comment expliquer… Le Globe de Tétris est un artefact magique très ancien et extrêmement puissant. Mais pour comprendre son origine, il faut revenir aux sources de la vie sur Terre. Les humains, moldus comme sorciers, sont apparus sur Terre en même temps. Les moldus sont apparus en Afrique, les sorciers aussi ,mais eux ont découvert d'immense lacs de couleur dorée qui leurs donnaient des pouvoirs. Lorsque l'époque de l'homme de Neandertal s'est terminée, la Magie, pour se protéger d'une trop grande utilisation, a créé quatre jeunes filles représentant les quatre Éléments. Ces quatre entités ont enfermé la Magie dans un globe de cristal. Ce cristal venait d'un gisement nommé Tétris.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et but une longue gorgée de thé.

-C'est ainsi que le Globe de Tétris a été créé. Depuis, on nomme les quatre entités des Gardiennes. Elles _sont _les Éléments qu'elles représentent, c'est pourquoi elles sont si puissantes.

Elle attrapa un petit pain et le grignota.

-Les Gardiennes emmènent le Globe d'un endroit à l'autre de la planète. Elles le changent d'endroit tous les deux à trois cents ans. Question de sécurité…

-D'accord, fit la Prêtresse de l'Eau en hochant la tête.

-Elles affirment que seul un cœur pur, dépourvu d'intentions négatives, pourra utiliser la magie du Globe. Les autres seraient foudroyés par la puissance de la Magie contenue dans le Globe, ajouta Shadow d'une voix calme, comme si elle venait d'énoncer la météo.

La Prêtresse de l'Eau hocha la tête.

-Ce qui explique pourquoi les Gardiennes ont proposé le Globe de Tétris à Orion, continua la Grande Prêtresse, imperturbable. Il est suffisamment pur pour vaincre Voldemort sans être corrompu par l'enseignement qui lui a été dispensé.

-Ce n'est pas sa pureté qui lui évitera Azkaban, déclara calmement la Prêtresse. Même s'il vainc Vol… Vol…

-Face-de-Serpent ? suggéra Shadow avec amusement.

-Oui, c'est cela. Donc, même si Orion vainc Face-de-Serpent, il n'échappera pas à la prison. Au Baiser du Détraqueur, oui. la Confédération Internationale verrait d'un sale œil que celui qui éliminera Face-de-Serpent reçoive le Baiser du Détraqueur. Mais il n'échappera pas à la prison.

-Bande de crétins visqueux, marmonna Shadow. Orion est plus courageux qu'eux tous à changer de camp. Si Voldemort l'apprenait, il mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Ce sont des trouillards au Ministère, déclara calmement la Grande Prêtresse.

-Hey ! protesta la Prêtresse.

-Pas tous, évidemment, lança Shadow. Mais la plupart sont des pleutres et des lâches. Il n'y a qu'à voir _qui_ fait le plus gros du travail pour se rendre compte qu'ils récupèrent le fruit de nos actions.

La jeune femme qui, visiblement, travaillait au Ministère, acquiesça.

-Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

-Maintenant ? On attend qu'Orion commence à envoyer des infos à Dumbledore, déclara la Grande Prêtresse. Après tout, il vaut mieux que l'Ordre du Phénix et le Seigneur des Ténèbres soient au même niveau…

* * *

_Samedi 28 mars, 16 heures, Salon des appartements privés des Préfets-en-Chef, Poudlard._

Toute la bande était installée dans le salon aux couleurs de Gryffondor et de Serpentard.

Pansy, Millicent, étaient sur le canapé, Ron et Neville à leurs pieds, Ginny et Blaise sur un fauteuil, Hermione et Théodore sur le second fauteuil, Kalia aux pieds de la brune, Harry et Draco installés à côté et, à la surprise des Professeurs, Godric et Luna Lovegood étaient installés sur le tapis, à côté de la cheminée.

Godric tenait la _Gazette_ de la veille, et commentait l'article qu'il lisait à ses amis de commentaires pour le moins… acides.

-_Rufus Scrimgeour, actuel Premier Ministre,_ _a décidé de condamner avec la plus extrême sévérité toutes les personnes qui collaboreraient avec l'ennemi…_Oui, enfin, quand t'as une baguette sur la tempe, t'es content d'avoir la vie sauve si tu parles… _et de les juger sans aucune pitié, indulgence ou toute forme de compassion. _J'aimerais bien qu'il se retrouve avec la baguette du Prince des Ténèbres ou de La Louve sur la tempe pour comprendre ce que ça fait !

Les autres hochèrent la tête en marmonnant. Kalia avait un petit sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres depuis le début de la lecture du journal, et des commentaires de Godric. Harry se réinstalla dans les bras de Draco en fermant les yeux et soupira. Le blond embrassa les mèches soyeuses du brun.

-Au Ministère, de toute manière, ils sont tous des lâches. Bien sûr, il y a des exceptions…

-Comme notre frère Percy, qui est le secrétaire personnel de Scrimgeour, précisa Ginny.

-Mais, dans leur grande majorité, aucun d'entre eux ne sait ce que ça fait de se retrouver face au Prince ou à La Louve, termina Ron.

Il continuait son massage des pieds de Pansy, tandis que Milli laissa tomber ses pieds sur les épaules de Neville.

-Mon père dit que seuls ceux qui ont combattus des Mangemorts puissants à plusieurs reprises et s'en sont tirés à chaque fois savent ce qu'est la chance de rester en vie, déclara Godric en fermant les yeux sous le massage de Luna. Personnellement, je ne me suis jamais battu contre un Mangemort ou autre, mais j'ai déjà vu le Prince et La Louve, et je dois dire que c'était suffisant !

Les Gryffondors et Luna acquiescèrent. Hermione intervint cependant :

-Je me suis déjà retrouvée face à eux, et je trouve qu'ils sont plus… _charismatiques_ que Voldemort. Ils ont une puissance…

-Ils sont dangereux, déclara Blaise d'un air sombre. Très dangereux… On ne les a quasiment pas fréquenté pendant notre année chez les Mangemorts, mais on ne le regrette pas. Moins on les voit et mieux on se porte !

Ses amis approuvèrent d'un hochement de la tête.

Godric jeta la _Gazette_ plus loin, et attrapa le _Sorcières-Hebdo_ de la semaine.

-_Cette semaine, dans Sorcières-Hebdo, découvrez les derniers secrets de beauté de Tatiana Johanson ! Un poster dédicacé de Bill Kaulintz, et de son groupe, Pekin Palace ! _

-Ce groupe est génial ! s'écria Pansy.

Millicent et Hermione approuvèrent vivement.

-Le chanteur ressemble à une fille ! s'exclama Ginny. Et il a des yeux de raton-laveur !

-C'est faux ! s'indigna la brune Préfète de Serpentard.

-C'est pas le sujet, les tança Hermione. Continue Godric…

_-Et un entretien avec Tony Pif, le célèbre psychologue ! Découvrez le profil psychologique du Prince des Ténèbres et de La Louve ! _

L'attention des adolescents s'accrut brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est comme entretien ? demanda Kalia.

-Des questions-réponses, répondit le jeune commentateur après avoir feuilleté l'article. Je lis ?

N'attendant pas de réponse, il commença :

-Bon, je zappe les présentations et passe directement au sujet qui nous intéresse. _Sorcières-Hebdo : Monsieur Pif, qui, de Vous-Savez-_

_Qui, du Prince des Ténèbres et de La Louve, est le plus dangereux ? _

**Tony Pif : Et bien, d'un point de vue strictement magique, je pense que La Louve est la plus puissante. Elle possède un avantage fort considérable sur Vous-Savez-Qui et le Prince : c'est une Élémentale. Elle maîtrise les Éléments à un niveau extrêmement élevé pour quelqu'un d'aussi frêle en apparence. Par contre, d'un point de vue plus large, je pense que Vous-Savez-Qui est le plus dangereux. Il a un sens du spectacle prodigieux ! **

_Sorcières-Hebdo : Et en ce qui concerne le Prince des Ténèbres ? _

**Tony Pif : Et bien, il est sans nul doute plus redoutable que sa compagne, La Louve, car il mêle très efficacement Magie et Escrime. C'est un talent dont nos Aurors devraient s'inspirer. **

_Sorcières-Hebdo : Vous pensez donc que La Louve est la compagne du Prince des Ténèbres ? _

**Tony Pif : Pas dans le sens sexuel ou amoureux du terme. Les rares personnes qui ont pu demeurer longtemps en leurs présences m'ont toutes rapportées qu'il y avait une alchimie très complexe entre eux. Ils forment le duo le plus redoutable depuis plusieurs siècles sur un champ de bataille. De plus, ils connaissent les moindres réactions de l'autre. Ils veillent l'un sur l'autre à la manière de jumeaux. Mais il est évident qu'ils sont très différents… **

_Sorcières-Hebdo : Selon vous, face à qui vaut-il mieux se retrouver pour avoir une chance de survivre ? _

**Tony Pif : À aucun des trois, c'est évident ! **Et quand je pense que ça le fait rire !

-Continue ! lui intimèrent Kalia et Harry, très intéressés par l'article.

-**Non, plus sérieusement, je pense qu'il vaut mieux se retrouver face au Prince ou à La Louve qu'à Vous-Savez-Qui. Il y a un bon nombre de témoins, principalement des Aurors, qui affirment que le Prince, ou La Louve, ou les deux, les ont épargnés suite à un Duel très éprouvant pour mes témoins. J'en ai donc conclu que le Prince ou La Louve sont plus portés à épargner qu'à tuer. **

_Sorcières-Hebdo : Pensez-vous, qu'un jour, le Prince des Ténèbres remplacera Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? _

**Tony Pif : Très bonne question ! Même si Vous-Savez-Qui venait à mourir, ce qui est très improbable dans un futur proche selon Albus Dumbledore, il semble évident que le Prince des Ténèbres le remplacera. Mais il est possible que des Mangemorts tentent de le remplacer… **

_Sorcières-Hebdo : Mais, ils vont se heurter à quelqu'un de beaucoup plus puissant, non ? _

**Tony Pif : Oui, évidemment ! Mais gardez bien en tête que certains Mangemorts sont extrêmement ambitieux, et qu'il y en a certains qui seraient plus que ravi d'aider le Prince à mourir… **

_Sorcières-Hebdo : Craignez-vous des réactions violentes de Vous-Savez-Qui, du Prince des Ténèbres ou de La Louve ? _

**Tony Pif : Pas vraiment. Je sais bien me défendre, et mon opinion sur leurs profils psychologiques n'engage que moi. **

_Sorcières-Hebdo : Mais ils peuvent avoir envie de réagir, surtout le Prince, qui semble être le moins dangereux des trois… _

**Tony Pif : Le Prince des Ténèbres est l'un des mages les plus puissants et dangereux du siècle, ne l'oubliez pas ! De surcroît, il faut bien garder à l'idée que le Prince est moins dangereux que Vous-Savez-Qui ou La Louve, mais qu'il n'en reste pas moins personne de très dangereux. **

_Sorcières-Hebdo : D'où vous est venue l'idée d'étudier le profil psychologique du Prince et de La Louve ? _

**Tony Pif : J'ai relu récemment une biographie de Grindelwald. Selon les psychiatres qui ont écrit cette biographie, il souffrait d'un complexe d'infériorité dans sa jeunesse, et c'est ce qui l'a poussé à devenir le terrible Mage Noir que nous connaissons. Vous saisissez le parcours psychologique ? **

_Sorcières-Hebdo : Oui oui. _

**Tony Pif : J'avoue m'être souvent demandé pourquoi Vous-Savez-Qui avait choisi la voie des Ténèbres. L'arrivée sur la scène politique du Prince des Ténèbres et de La Louve n'a fait que renforcer mes interrogations. **

_Sorcières-Hebdo : Et ? _

Tony Pif : Selon moi, l'arrivée de Vous-Savez-Qui et du Prince des Ténèbres est due à un drame qu'ils ont subi dans leur petite enfance. Cela se répercute sur leur attitude d'aujourd'hui. Ils ont une forte tendance à faire des démonstrations de Pouvoir et de Magie sur les champs de bataille. 

_Sorcières-Hebdo : Et en ce qui concerne La Louve ? _

**Tony Pif : J'avoue que son cas est plus est plus complexe, pour qui sait déchiffrer les comportements. Elle est relativement décontractée, plus en tout cas que Qui-Vous-Savez et son Héritier. Les rares Mangemorts que j'ai pu interroger étaient tous d'accord sur ce point. Mais ils trouvent que sa relative décontraction est plus trompeuse, au point de vue colères, que l'attitude des deux autres. **

_Sorcières-Hebdo : Donc ? _

**Tony Pif : Et bien, je les trouve très fascinants. Surtout les deux plus jeunes. Je pense être le premier à avoir analysé leurs comportements et leurs attitudes. Des livres ont déjà été écrits sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et… **

_Sorcières-Hebdo : Vous l'appelez par le titre qu'il s'est donné ? _

**Tony Pif : Oui, cela m'arrive. C'est plus court que "Vous-Savez-Qui". Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Ce qui ferait vraiment plaisir au chercheur, et au curieux, qui est en moi, ça serait d'avoir une interview du Prince des Ténèbres et de La Louve. Accompagnés de leurs animaux, ils seraient splendides sur des photos ! **

_Sorcières-Hebdo : Vous êtes vraiment certain de ne pas craindre de représailles ? _

**Tony Pif : Il y en aura peut-être, mais je me dis que, si je réussis à avoir une interview exclusive des trois Mages Noirs, je considèrerais l'œuvre de ma vie comme accomplie ! **

Godric releva la tête.

-Ce type est taré, déclara-t-il.

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Kalia retenait son fou rire, tandis qu'Harry se laissait tomber dans les bras de Draco.

-Il y en a qui ont vraiment des idées stupides, lança Ginny.

Le blond Préfet-en-Chef haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas si stupide que ça. Je trouve même que ça serait une bonne idée.

Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards le regardèrent, effarés. Kalia et Harry échangèrent un regard surpris. Seule Luna semblait impassible.

-Une bonne idée ? répéta Pansy avec agacement. Draco, dis-moi que c'est une farce !

-Ce n'est pas une farce. Je trouve intéressant de mieux comprendre pourquoi Orion et Cassiopée se sont tournés vers les Ténèbres,

expliqua Draco, un peu surpris par le ton hargneux de son amie.

-Ils sont des salauds racistes, sadiques et tortionnaires, lança la Préfète de Serpentard.

Les autres Serpentards acquiescèrent.

-Franchement, Draco, tu sais bien comment ils se comportent ! Aucun des deux n'a levé le doigt pour aider Théo quand il s'est fait torturer l'été dernier, et…

-Je sais tout ça Pansy, rétorqua sèchement le blond.

La brune commençait à sérieusement l'échauffer.

-Je suis d'accord avec Draco, il faut comprendre ses ennemis pour mieux les vaincre, déclara Harry d'une voix douce.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel.

-Toi, de toute manière, tu es toujours de l'avis de Draco, répliqua-t-elle méchamment.

Le brun se pelotonna contre le Préfet-en-Chef, qui jeta un regard noir à son amie. Kalia regarda Harry avec inquiétude. Depuis quelques temps, il demandait beaucoup de marques d'affection à son amoureux et à elle-même, et il n'intervenait presque plus dans les discussions.

-C'est quand même important de connaître les failles de son ennemi pour mieux pouvoir le vaincre, répliqua Harry.

-Sans blague ! Tout le monde sait ça. Tu ne fais que répéter des vérités connues de tous, aboya Pansy.

-Maintenant Pans, ça suffit, lança Draco en se levant. J'en ai plus qu'assez de t'entendre rabaisser Harry à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche. Il faut que tu te calmes.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton copain ne sait rien dire d'autre que des vérités archi-connues ! Mais je suppose qu'il est meilleur au lit

qu'à tenir une conversation, sinon, tu l'aurais lâché depuis longtemps !

Elle venait à peine de finir sa phrase qu'elle reçut une violente claque. Tout le monde regarda une Kalia blême de rage avec surprise.

-Répète encore une fois ce que tu viens de dire et je te jure que tu le regretteras, menace-t-elle d'une voix basse, grondante.

Ce fut sur ces paroles que la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et que James Potter apparut dans l'embrasure.

-Rogue est réveillé, et il est près à parler, déclara-t-il avec un micro-sourire que seul son fils discerna.

Toute la bande se précipita vers l'Infirmerie. Draco attrapa Harry par la main, qui attrapa lui-même Kalia. Ils coururent à la suite des autres, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui venait de se passer.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous installés sur des chaises autour du lit de Rogue. Sirius lui tenait la main droite, recouverte de bandage, tandis que la main gauche était posée sur le lit, également recouverte de bandage. Une odeur âcre s'en dégageait.

-Est-ce que ça va parrain ? demanda timidement Draco.

-Disons que ça pourrait être pire, répondit-il.

-Tes blessures…

-Sont en voie de guérison, elles ne me font presque plus souffrir, expliqua-t-il. Heureusement que Pompom m'a plongé dans un coma magique, sinon, j'aurais beaucoup plus souffert…

Les élèves hochèrent la tête.

Harry serra nerveusement la main de Draco, qui lui sourit et continua ses questions :

-Et comment as-tu fait pour t'enfuir ? Madame Pomfresh nous a dit qu'elle t'avait trouvé évanoui ici…

La chauve-souris graisseuse, euh, non, le redouté Professeur de Potions, soupira et expliqua tout ce dont il se rappelait, c'est à dire son évasion complète.

Tout le monde était fasciné par le récit, au point de ne plus rien remarquer.

Mais s'ils avaient été plus attentifs, ils auraient vus qu'Harry était parti au bord des larmes quasiment au début du récit, et que Kalia l'avait suivi…

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à nouveau dans le salon des apparts' des Préfets-en-Chef, ils eurent la surprise de découvrir Harry et Kalia pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre face à la cheminée. La jeune fille se releva lentement et déclara d'une froide qu'elle ne les reverrait sans doute qu'au dîner, car elle avait des choses à faire…

Harry se leva lui aussi. Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet puis quelques pas, comme pour sortir de la pièce. Sous les yeux stupéfaits de l'assistance, Draco l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers sa chambre.

-On se voit au dîner ! lança-t-il.

Les autres se regardèrent et sortirent de la pièce en direction d'une salle vide où ils pourraient discuter à leur aise. Théo et Hermione s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de cette et prirent soin de bien jeter un sort d'Insonorisation…

Dans la chambre de Draco, le silence était pesant. Harry, assis sur le bord du lit, gardait la tête baissée et les mains posées sur les genoux.

-Harry, je crois qu'il faut que nous parlions de ce qui te tracasse, commença le blond d'une voix douce.

Le brun se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Draco s'approcha et s'assit à côté.

-Tu es si renfermé depuis quelques jours, murmura-t-il. Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose qui t'as…

-Non ! Non, tu n'y es pour rien, chuchota Orion d'une voix tremblante. Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi…

Draco posa une main timide sur l'épaule du brun.

-Est-ce que tu me fais confiance Harry ?

-Quoi ? … Oui, oui je te fais confiance…

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ce qui te préoccupe ? Je ne veux pas te forcer, simplement comprendre…

La tête du brun se baissa un peu plus. Draco se mordit la lèvre. Son amoureux avait l'air si vulnérable…

-Je m'inquiète Harry… Tu ne manges plus, tu ne parles plus et…

Le blond se rendit compte avec stupéfaction que des larmes coulaient le long des joues maigres du brun. Il restait parfaitement immobile.

Seules la crispation de ses mains sur son jean laissait paraître son trouble.

Dérouté, Draco prit Harry dans ses bras et commença à le bercer en murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

-J'ai peur que tu finisses par te lasser de moi et m'abandonner, réussit-il finalement à articuler.

-Jamais Harry, jamais… Comment peux-tu le penser ? Tu es la personne la plus belle et la plus courageuse que j'ai rencontré…

-Je ne suis pas beau et courageux, renifla-t-il. Je ne suis rien de tout ça…

-Tu es mon cœur, déclara doucement Draco en embrassant un à un les doigts d'Harry.

Il se leva et fouilla dans sa commode. Il en revint quelques instants plus tard en tenant une petite boîte carrée. Il s'assit à côté d'Harry, lui prit la main, ouvrit la boîte et murmura :

-Harry, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

Stupéfait, le beau brun vit deux anneaux en or blanc, l'un portant une émeraude et l'autre un diamant, dans le boîtier. Il fondit à nouveau en larmes.

-Harry ! s'exclama Draco, décontenancé.

Le brun se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il. Je t'aime tellement… Oh, Draco, je ne pourrais pas te dire non…

Et la lumière fut dans le cerveau du blond, qui passa l'anneau portant un diamant à l'annulaire gauche de son chéri. Chéri qui releva la tête, renifla un bon coup, et passa le second anneau au doigt de son amour…

-Avec toi pour la vie et après, chuchota-t-il tendrement.

Draco se pencha et l'embrassa avec douceur et passion. Harry se colla un peu plus à lui en répondant à son baiser.

Ils se séparèrent seulement quand le manque d'oxygène se fit sentir, puis posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre.

-Je veux dormir dans tes bras, glissa doucement Harry.

Ils se déshabillèrent rapidement, ne gardant que leurs boxers, et s'installèrent sous les couvertures.

-Bonne nuit Dray, murmura le brun en se pelotonnant contre son chéri, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

-Bonne nuit chéri, répondit le blond en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

* * *

_Samedi 4 avril, 22 heures, Grande Salle de Réunion des Guildes de L'Ombre, Palais de l'Ombre, Cité de l'Ombre. _

La salle était glaciale et sombre. Il devait y avoir une vingtaine de torches, qui encadraient la Porte Principale et l'Estrade. L'Estrade, qui se trouvait collée au mur Est, était composée de deux trônes immenses et d'un pupitre, le tout en ébène.

L'assemblée était divisée en deux parties. Du côté de la Porte Principale se trouvaient tous les Démons, dont les majestueuses ailes de plumes, noires, brunes, rouges, étaient repliées dans le dos.

L'autre moitié était, évidemment, remplie de vampires. Mais l'ambiance, d'habitude gaie, était pesante. Tous les vampires regardaient le Clan Drek et la nouvelle vampire avec inquiétude.

La nouvelle, qui s'appelait Sandriana, était petite, mince, avec des cheveux châtains coupés au carré, de grands yeux marrons et quelques taches de rousseurs. Elle portait un tee-shirt noir, sous un pull en coton noir, un jean bleu foncé et une paire de "Puma" argentées. Elle était assise à côté d'une Elicianne qui snobait ses amis.

Une Alécia bien tristounette était de l'autre côté d'Eli. Bien sur, elle avait l'air indifférente à la situation, mais un observateur attentif aurait pu remarquer le voile de douleur qui obscurcissait ses yeux.

Cassandra se trouvait à côté d'elle. Mais c'était une Cassandra différente de d'habitude : primo, elle s'était coupée les cheveux. Ils lui arrivaient désormais aux épaules dans un dégradé. Elle avait un pensif sur le visage.

Et Neferis, assis tout au bout de la rangée, marmonnait discrètement en réfléchissant. Oui oui, ça lui arrivait. Bon, d'accord, je suis méchante.

Bon, là, je sens qu'il faut que je vous explique deux ou trois trucs. Le Clan Drek était composé de quatre jeunes nobles parisiens tués le 14 juillet 1789. Et Sandriana était une noble bretonne, qui avait été mordue à Lorient.

Au début, quand on était encore vivants, nous, le Clan, on était pas si soudé que ça. Elicianne, Sandriana et moi, on traînait assez souvent ensemble. Alécia et Neferis traînaient de leur côté, et tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Par contre, quand on est devenu des vampires, ça s'est gâté. Eli a commencé à traîner beaucoup plus avec Sandriana ; Neferis, Alé et moi. Bon, d'accord, Eli et Sandi venaient parfois, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Et comme Eli et Alé se sont disputées récemment, il y a une ambiance…

Mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

-La réunion est ouverte, déclara Lady Ange d'une voix claire qui résonna dans la pièce silencieuse.

Lady Ariane se trouvait à sa gauche. Mais Lady Lanyra, la sanguinaire Démone copine de Voldemort se trouvait à sa gauche, accompagnée d'une seconde Démone entièrement vêtue de cuir noir, et possédant une paire d'ailes de la même couleur.

Ange feuilleta quelques pages et sortit un parchemin.

-Nous sommes ici pour définir notre position au sein de la Guerre Sorcière. Lanyra, veux-tu…

La Démone s'avança, toussota et commença :

-J'ai souvent eu affaire à Voldemort, notamment en matière de tortures. Il m'a demandé d'être à ses côtés pendant la Bataille Finale, ce que j'ai accepté. Après une réunion importante avec les Membres de notre Guilde, nous avons décidé de nous joindre à Lord Voldemort pour la Bataille Finale.

Des applaudissements retentirent du côté des Démons.

Ariane s'avança et prit la parole.

-Nous avons été contactés par un membre de l'Ordre de Nemesis. Après exposition des faits, nous avons décidé de nous joindre aux forces de la Lumière pendant la Bataille Finale.

Des applaudissements se firent entendre du côté des vampires.

-Bien entendu, ajouta Ange, aucune inimité personnelle n'a été prise en compte pour le choix de notre camp. Mais passons aux détails pratiques. Lanyra et moi avons pensé qu'il était préférable qu'aucun sorcier ou moldu ne soit mordu par l'une ou l'autre des Guildes.

Il y eut un gros blanc dans la salle.

-Interdiction de mordre ! s'exclama un vampire. Mais pourquoi ?

-Les sorciers, à la limite, c'est pas grave, lança un jeune Démon portant un gigantesque arc. Mais les moldus ! Pourquoi ?

-Calme-toi Ilidan ! aboya Lanyra. Nous jugeons plus prudent de ne pas accentuer la paranoïa moldue en ne vidant personne de son sang…

-Ou en ne kidnappant personne pour le torturer ! continua Ange.

Il y eut des marmonnement et des grondements de rage dans la gigantesque salle. Et, à la grande surprise du Clan Drek et de Sandriana, les Démons se mirent à bouder. Mais vraiment bouder, attention ! Ils s'étaient tous renfoncés dans leurs sièges, les bras croisés sur le torse et les yeux étrécis.

-Bande de gamins, marmonna Lanyra. C'est pas la mort tout de même, la Bataille Finale a lieu au mois de juin de cette année, il n'y a que trois mois à attendre !

-C'est facile pour une Démone de dire ça ! lança Elicianne.

Tous les autres membres du Clan Drek hochèrent vigoureusement. Ils faisaient front ensemble dans l'adversité, peu importe leurs divisions internes…

Ange tapa dans ses mains.

-Bon, dans un sujet plus joyeux, où va-t-on aller pour les vacances d'été ? J'ai entendu dire que les îles Martiniquaises et

Guadeloupéennes étaient super…

* * *

_Samedi 11 avril, 20 heures, bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard._

Albus Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, vêtu d'une sublime robe bleu nuit avec des lunes, des étoiles et des planètes phosphorescentes. Une boîte ovale, jaune, sans couvercle, était posée devant lui. Elle contenait une multitude de bonbons au citron.

Fumseck poussa un petit cri sur son perchoir.

Le vieux directeur releva la tête, prit connaissance du problème, se leva, alla chercher un gigantesque sac rempli de graines et en versa dans la mangeoire de son fidèle Phœnix.

-Vous avez l'air soucieux Albus, déclara Minerva McGonagall, qui venait d'entrer.

Le Mage se tourna vers elle.

-En effet. Cette guerre m'épuise.

Soucieuse, la Directrice-Adjointe dévisagea son vieil ami en s'asseyant.

-Thé Minerva ?

La vieille femme acquiesça. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle tenait entre ses mains une tasse fumante.

-Il y a longtemps que Tom n'a pas fait de grosse attaque, déclara-t-il au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

-Je me demande s'il ne prépare pas quelque chose, confia-t-il.

-C'est probable, mas nous n'avons aucun moyen de le savoir.

-C'est justement ça qui me tracasse.

Dumby prit un bonbon au citron et commença à le sucer, l'air pensif.

-Albus ?

-Oui ?

-Je me demandais… Doit-on punir Miss Poliakoff pour ce qu'elle fait subir à Monsieur Smith ?

Le regard bleu fatigué devint soudain pétillant de malice.

-Pourquoi le ferait-on ? Il est assez amusant à changer de couleur en fonction de ses émotions… Et j'ai entendu dire que Monsieur Potter lui a fourni la Potion nécessaire à cet acte…

-Tout de même, Albus, ne trouvez-vous pas que c'est un peu exagéré ? Cela fait presque un mois…

-Je sais Minerva. Mais j'avoue que Monsieur Smith a amplement mérité ce châtiment.

-Il n'aurait pas violé Monsieur Malfoy, Albus, il nous l'a dit.

Le regard pétillant du vieux sénile devint grave.

-Il a fait quelque chose de très grave Minnie. Selon Alena, il vaut mieux pour lui que ce soit Miss Poliakoff qui l'ait puni que Monsieur Gaunt.

-Sans doute, concéda la respectable Professeur de Métamorphose.

-C'est Monsieur Malfoy qui a calmé les ardeurs meurtrières de Monsieur Gaunt, ajouta Dumby. Savez-vous qu'ils se sont fiancés ?

-Je n'étais pas au courant, répondit Minnie après une minute de silence. Je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'ils avaient des alliances…

-Ils les cachent sous un sort, expliqua le vieux barbu avec un micro-sourire. Ils ne veulent pas que cette information revienne aux oreilles

de Tom…

-Ce n'est pas très étonnant.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes.

Soudain, un hibou quelconque toqua à la fenêtre.

Perplexe, Dumby se leva et le laissa entrer. Le hibou laissa tomber une lettre sur la table et repartit aussitôt.

Le respecté Chef de L'Ordre du Poulet Grillé et sa fidèle adjointe se regardèrent. Bubus ouvrit lentement la lettre avec un sort, la posa sur la table et commença à la lire à haute voix :

_Albus Dumbledore, _

_Je sais que vous vous méfier de cette lettre. Je suis de votre côté, ne craignez rien. Mais ne cherchez pas à savoir qui est l'auteur de ce message. J'ai jeté de puissants sorts pour empêcher mon identification, ma localisation ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. _

_Je fais parti des plus hauts gradés de Lord Voldemort. Ayant appris la fuite de Severus Rogue, il m'a semblé plus juste que vous ayez un espion, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres en a dans votre camp. Ne me demandez pas son identité, vous ne saurez rien. De surcroît, ne cherchez pas à me joindre. Il faut absolument que ma couverture tienne, au moins jusqu'à juin. _

_Demain soir, Lord Voldemort va attaquer le "Royal Auditorium" de Londres avec ses Mangemorts. Le Prince des Ténèbres et La Louve seront absents, ils ont une visite à faire. Je serais vous, j'enverrais du monde demain, au concert… _

_Bonne chance… _

La lettre était signée d'un éclair doré, qui tranchait avec le parchemin noir et l'encre rouge sang.

Dumbledore releva la tête vers McGonagall.

-Je vais suivre sa proposition. Même si c'est un piège, nous pourrons protéger les personnes innocentes qui s'y trouveront…

-Sage décision Albus, déclara-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de thé.

Ils terminèrent leur discussion sans se soucier de la neige qui tombait au dehors…

* * *

Un chapitre plus court que les précédents…

Bises à tout le monde et à bientôt !

Cass


	22. Découvertes et Préparatifs

**Titre : **L'Héritier

**Auteur : **Lady Shadow Cassandra

**Rating : **T et le restera.

**Genre : **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Couples : **HP/DM, SS/SB, les homophobes, du vent !!!!!

**Résumé : **UA : À l'âge de 6 ans, Harry Potter est négligé par ses parents, Aurors célèbres de leur époque, pour son petit frère Godric, nommé Sauveur par une prophétie mal-interprétée par Dumbledore. Et quand Voldemort décide de faire de l'enlever pour faire de lui son Héritier, Harry se sentit trahi par le manque de réaction de ses parents et secourut par son seul point de salut : le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant Harry n'est pas fait pour être le Prince des Ténèbres et il devra choisir, pendant sa 7ème année à Poudlard entre Ténèbres et Lumière.

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter et compagnie appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, sauf certains personnages, animaux, sorts et décors de ma composition. 

Blabla de l'auteure :

Précision : **Je ne prends pas en compte les Horcruxes de Voldemort dans ma fic !**

Précision 2 : L'Aspirante n'est ni Ginny, ni Luna, ni la mère de Kalia (qui est déjà une Mangemorte très proche de Voldemort), ni une des sœurs Patil, ni Pansy, ni Lily, ni Lavande, ni Hermione.

CECI EST UN SLASH !!!!! PAR CONSÉQUENT, JE DEMANDE À TOUS CEUX QUE ÇA CHOQUE/REBUTE/DÉGOUTE DE BIEN VOULOIR CLIQUER SUR LE LIEN PRÉCÉDENT ET DE QUITTER CETTE FIC MERCI.

**J'INTERDIS FORMELLEMENT À QUICONQUE D'UTILISER KALIA POLIAKOFF ! CE PERSONNAGE M'APPARTIENT DU DÉBUT À LA FIN !**

_« Pensées »_

_-Fourchelangue _si le texte est normal sinon c'est l'inverse

"Télépathie"

**-Là, ce sont les aigles qui parlent. Techniquement, c'est par image, mais comme ça, c'est plus compréhensible…**

_**Pi ça, c'est du russe !**_

_Sorry for le retard !!! J'avais un devoir long et ennuyant à faire le week-end dernier, et je ne tenais pas à rater ce chapitre, qui est très important… Ah, et il y aura un lime…_

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Découvertes et Préparatifs

_Samedi 9 mai, 22 heures, Bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Poudlard._

Une bonne partie de l'Ordre du Phénix était installée dans le bureau agrandi magiquement. Mais, chose surprenante, il n'y avait aucun adolescent, pas même Godric. Sirius et James étaient assis côte à côte sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sous les regards soupçonneux de Remus, Lily, Alena, Severus et Minerva McGonagall. Peter Pettigrow les observait avec un drôle d'air. Il y avait également Nymphadora Tonks et Kingsley Shackebolt, Maugrey Fol-Œil, et bien d'autres personnes. Albus Dumbledore toussota légèrement. Les conversations se turent, et toutes les personnes se tournèrent vers le vieux Directeur.

-Vous savez tous que je reçois depuis près d'un mois des lettres anonymes d'un espion haut placé dans la hiérarchie de Voldemort.

Des frissons retentirent dans l'assemblée au nom maudit.

Dumby sortit un mince parchemin d'une pochette.

-Ceci est le dernier message que j'ai reçu de mon espion.

Il fit une pause.

-Il signe tous ses messages d'un éclair doré. Severus, connaissez-vous un Mangemort qui porterait cette distinction ?

L'ancien espion fronça les sourcils.

-Il y aurait bien quelqu'un, déclara-t-il. Mais il est quasiment impossible qu'il s'agisse de lui.

L'assistance lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

-Mais, si j'observe l'écriture, ça pourra nous donner une piste, ajouta-t-il.

Il reçut le dernier message du mystérieux espion dans les secondes qui suivirent.

Tout le monde l'observait, sauf Alena qui le fixait avec un regard plus que brûlant.

Sevy blêmit violemment. Il reconnaissait parfaitement l'écriture du si mystérieux espion de Dumbledore.

-Severus ? Il y a un problème ?

La voix du directeur lui parvenait de très loin, comme étouffée par le brouillard.

-Sev ? Tout va bien ?

Le monde commençait à tournoyer autour de lui.

-T'en as d'autre des questions aussi stupides, Sirius ? Tu ne vois pas qu'il va s'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre ?

La voix de Lily était de plus lointaine.

Le redouté Professeur de Potions sentit soudain la brûlure d'une claque sur sa joue. Le monde se réinstalla, et les voix ne lui semblèrent plus étouffées.

-Partage donc ta découverte, Severus, déclara calmement Alena.

-J'ai du me tromper en pensant à l'identité de l'espion, annonça-t-il à Dumby en jetant un regard noir à la blonde.

D'accord, elle l'avait empêché de s'évanouir, mais c'était pas une raison pour le frapper !

Le vieux Directeur haussa un sourcil, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

-Il m'a avoué être quelqu'un de très haut gradé chez les Mangemorts… Severus, pourriez-vous nous rappeler l'identité des Mangemorts les plus hauts gradés ?

-Et bien, si on part vraiment de tout en haut, il y a le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son serpent, Nagini. Il y a également Lady Lanyra, et Shadow, la spadassine. Mais on ne peut pas dire qu'elles sont toujours là, donc, elles ne comptent pas. Et puis, Shadow est neutre et Lady Lanyra est une Démone… Ensuite viennent Orion et Cassiopée, accompagnés de leurs animaux. On ne peut pas dire d'eux qu'ils sont des Mangemorts, ils se situent entre le Seigneur et les meilleurs Mangemorts.

-Voilà qui intéresserait Tony Pif, déclara Tonks d'une voix amusée.

Quelques membres de l'assemblée rirent doucement. L'homme, quoi qu'il ait pu en dire, avait fait tripler la sécurité autour de sa demeure et ne sortait plus sans ses gardes du corps.

Dumby eut un sourire amusé.

-Continuez Severus, lui suggéra-il doucement.

-Et puis, il y a les meilleurs Mangemorts, ceux en qui le Seigneur des Ténèbres a le plus confiance…

-Qui sont ?

-Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange et…

Il sentait, à hauteur d'œil, le regard brûlant que posait Alena sur lui. Il resta silencieux, hésitant à trahir le secret de la jeune Duelliste.

-Et ? fit le vieux fana de citron.

-Et moi, termina-t-il abruptement. Enfin, j'en faisais partie.

Le vieux sénile eut un sourire amusé.

-Reconnaissez-vous l'écriture, Severus ?

-Et bien… Il s'agit de celle d'Orion. Il est ambidextre. Cette écriture-là, c'est celle de sa main gauche.

Il y eut un gros blanc dans la salle.

-Le Prince des Ténèbres est ambidextre ? s'étouffa Sirius. Ce petit bâtard !

-Tu aurais pu nous le dire Severus, déclara Remus en lui faisant les gros yeux.

-Pourquoi nous l'avoir caché si longtemps ? s'exclama Lily. Cette information est un avantage pour Voldemort, c'est évident !

-Il avait ses raisons, lança froidement Alena. Je suis certaine que Severus ne nous a pas encore tout dit en ce qui concerne les petits secrets de Lord Voldemort.

Sa phrase jeta un froid dans la salle.

-Et pourquoi l'avoir fait ? demanda McGonagall en pinçant les lèvres.

Son ancien élève haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'était pas nécessaire. De surcroît, même si je vous l'avais dit plus tôt, vous n'auriez pas su reconnaître l'écriture d'Orion.

Un petit sourire vint s'installer sur les lèvres d'Alena. Elle échangea un regard amusé avec un Severus. C'était toujours aussi amusant de voir comment les Gryffondors pouvaient être ridiculisés.

-Hum… Et bien, maintenant, nous le savons, annonça Dumby avec un sourire un poil crispé. Severus, merci pour le renseignement.

-Mais pourquoi le Prince voudrait-il nous aider ? demanda Tonks. Je veux dire, c'est notre ennemi, non ?

-Il semblerait que le Prince veuille goûter aux joies de l'espionnage, glissa malicieusement Alena. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais les divers survivants des dernières attaques ont tous racontés que le Prince et La Louve semblaient être amusés par cette situation.

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix firent une drôle de tête.

-Ça correspond à leur mental, ajouta Rogue. Ils adorent avoir des adversaires qui soient un tant soit peu vaillants face à eux.

-Ils sont fous, conclut Sirius.

-Non, juste très puissants, le corrigea son chéri. Mais j'avoue qu'ils ont un léger grain de folie… Il n'y a qu'à voir les conséquences de leurs Migraines Magiques…

-Parce qu'ils ont en eu plusieurs en plus ! s'exclama Remus, estomaqué.

-M'étonne pas qu'on arrive pas à les vaincre, ronchonna Lily.

Il y eut un joyeux bazar pendant plusieurs minutes, chacun donnant son avis sans se soucier des autres.

-Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît ! s'exclama Dumby en frappant du poing son bureau.

Le geste fit vaciller la boîte de bonbons au citron qui se trouvait dessus, mais Dumby, grâce à ses réflexes foudroyant pour un vieux sénile comme lui, récupéra la boîte.

-Mettons que le Prince des Ténèbres soit ambidextre et me donne des renseignements sur les attaques que prévoient de faire Voldemort, déclara l'accro à la glucose citronné. Admettons. Mais la question qui se pose, c'est pourquoi ? Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

Tout le monde se retourna vers Severus, qui haussa les épaules.

-Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Je ne suis pas dans sa tête !

-Vous êtes celui qui l'a le plus fréquenté…

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

-Il a bien changé depuis son arrivé au Manoir du Seigneur. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, maintenant, c'est un homme.

-Un enfant !

Bon nombres de personnes manquèrent de s'étouffer en entendant la nouvelle.

-Vous n'avez jamais remarqué qu'il avait grandi depuis sa première attaque ? demanda Severus avec acidité. Il ne devait avoir que six ou sept ans, maintenant, il en a dix-sept ou dix-huit…

-Alors, commença lentement James d'une voix basse, si nous gagnons la Bataille Finale, je suppose que le Prince compte sur son âge et sur les lettres qu'il a envoyé pour échapper à Azkaban…

-Pas à Azkaban, le corrigea la vieille chauve-souris graisseuse, au Baiser du Détraqueur…

Il y eut un silence.

-Mais comment pourra-t-il prouver que c'est bien de lui dont il s'agit ? s'enquit Remus.

-Il signe ses lettres d'un éclair doré Remus, précisa le vieux timbré avec son éternelle étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux.

-Orion a un éclair sur le front, ajouta la vénéré chauve-souris qui enseignait les Potions.

James fronça les sourcils. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair lui disait quelque chose…

-Très bien, soupira le respecté Directeur de Poudlard. Si nous gagnons la Bataille Finale, je ferais de mon mieux pour épargner le Baiser du Détraqueur à ce garçon…

Alena retint difficilement un rire moqueur sous le regard complice de son ancien collègue espion.

-La réunion est terminée. Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, est-ce que vous pourriez rester ? J'ai deux mots à vous dire…

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit quand Severus et Alena descendirent tranquillement l'escalier.

Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, profitant du calme régnant dans l'école.

-Il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu une réunion aussi intéressante, confia doucement la blonde.

-Je suppose que ton Maître sera ravi d'apprendre ce qui a été dit, annonça Sevy d'une voix égale.

Un sourire amusé s'installa sur les lèvres de la redoutable russe.

-Je ne mélange pas travail et plaisir Severus, ronronna-t-elle.

-Plaisir et travail ? répéta-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

-Le plaisir d'être à Poudlard avec des gens que j'estime et que j'apprécie, et mon travail avec Lui… Et puis, les trahir maintenant ne serait pas très amusant.

Elle lui fit un vrai sourire.

-Il va dévoiler les identités de Cassiopée et d'Orion à la Bataille Finale. On peut dire que ça sera le clou du spectacle…

Elle eut un petit rire de gorge.

-Le clou du spectacle ?

-Oh oui ! Mais tu as intérêt à t'entraîner à la cours à pied Sev, car ça va être très sportif !

-Sportif ? _« Salazar, qu'est-ce que ce plan que je sens foireux… »_

-Très !

Elle regarda sa montre.

-Je vais te laisser Severus, j'ai un livre qui m'attend…

La téméraire duelliste repartit rapidement dans les couloirs en sifflotant l'air d'une chanson de Mangemorts.

Resté seul, la chauve-souris secoua la tête. _« Effrayante…Une Démone dans un corps d'Ange… »_

* * *

_Samedi 23 mai, 21 heures, bureau de Lady Ange, Palais de l'Ombre, cité de l'Ombre._

L'ambiance était plus légère que d'habitude dans la pièce. Déjà, il faisait beau, et ça, c'était bien, et puis, les membres du Clan Drek semblaient retrouver une amitié semblable à celle qu'ils avaient plusieurs mois auparavant.

Ange était assise derrière son bureau. Les quatre membres du Clan Drek se tenait devant elle. Lady Ariane, assise un peu plus loin, les observait avec un drôle de sourire. Il faut dire que les "adolescents" semblaient être sur le point de faire une blague…

Alécia et Elicianne discutaient à mi-voix avec un air complice sur le visage, tandis que Cassandra et Neferis chuchotaient avec un air sérieux.

-Bien, commença Ange en rejetant une mèche bleu électrique derrière son épaule. Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai fait venir…

-Oui, avoua Alécia.

-Et on aimerait savoir où sont parties Sandriana et Cénilianne, ajouta Elicianne.

Alécia leva les yeux au ciel mais se retint de faire un commentaire acide.

-Elles sont parties aux Etats-Unis en tant qu'ambassadrices pour demander aux vampires leur aide pour la Bataille Finale, expliqua Ange. Elles ont un circuit qui va passer entre autres dans les Montagnes Rocheuses. Autre chose ?

Les quatre amis restèrent silencieux.

-En ce qui concerne votre présence ici, je suis certaine que vous voulez savoir pourquoi, je me trompe ?

-Non, répondirent-ils dans un bel ensemble.

-C'est à propos de la Bataille. Je vais avoir besoin de vous.

L'attention des vampires fut aussitôt complète et dirigée vers La Guerrière.

-J'ai besoin que vous soyez les "gardes du corps" de Draco Malfoy pendant la Bataille Finale.

Les quatre vampires manquèrent de s'étrangler en entendant la phrase.

-Nous !

-Oui, vous. Harry Potter a un mage noir à éliminer, ne l'oublions pas.

Devant l'air ahuri des quatre adolescents, elle décida d'employer les grands moyens. Elle ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau, en sortit un épais dossier et commença à le feuilleter.

-C'est pas juste, gémit Elicianne, on va même pas pouvoir s'amuser !

Ange releva brusquement la tête.

-Bien sur que si ! Pense au nombre de Mangemorts qu'il va falloir éliminer pour protéger Draco !

La jeune fille fit une moue dubitative. La chef des vampires replongea dans ses papiers et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard une photo.

-Draco Malfoy, dit-elle simplement en la posant devant le Clan Drek.

Et là, elle eut du mal à se retenir de rire en voyant la tête que faisait les trois filles, surtout Alécia.

-Il est canon ! gémit Cassandra avec un air...

-Arrête de baver Alé, on ne voit plus la photo ! lança Elicianne avec un sourire. Je préfère mon Bill, sans aucune hésitation !

Cass leva un regard abasourdi sur son amie.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que cette espèce de raton-laveur efféminé est plus mignon que Draco Malfoy !

Neferis et Alécia se mirent à rire en douce au surnom de Bill Kaulintz, l'idole d'Eli…

-Je vais me gêner ! rétorqua-t-elle. Et Bill n'est PAS efféminé !

-À peine, marmonna le seul garçon de la pièce.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet, trancha Ange. Je veux que vous vous entraîniez encore plus que d'habitude en vue de la Bataille Finale. N'oubliez pas qu'il y aura des Démons, et que les Mangemorts auront sans doute ordre d'affaiblir le plus possible les proches de Godric Potter.

Les quatre vampires hochèrent la tête.

-Notre réputation est en jeu pour la question de la sécurité, insista-t-elle. Le maître mot est donc entraînement ! Sortez maintenant. Vous recevrez d'autres informations plus tard.

Le Clan Drek hocha vigoureusement la tête et ressortit tranquillement de la pièce en discutant joyeusement.

Ange et Ariane échangèrent un regard amusé.

-Lanyra va avoir une sacrée surprise, glissa la seconde avec un sourire rusé.

La première acquiesça en souriant d'un air… machiavélique.

* * *

_Samedi 6 juin, 17 heures 45, Salle de Préparation des Attaque, QG de Lord Voldemort._

La salle était très spéciale. Premièrement, elle faisait partie des salles les plus éclairées du Manoir, et deuxièmement, son contenu était pour le moins… spécial.

Une dizaine de tables, plus ou moins grandes, étaient recouvertes de maquettes très réalistes. Ici, on avait le Ministère de la Magie. Là, l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste…

Un bon tiers des tables était recouvert de maquettes représentant Poudlard et ses environs, ainsi que de minuscules figurines représentant les principales personnes s'y trouvant.

Une seule table ne portait pas de maquettes. Sa seule utilité était de soutenir le plateau contenant le goûter. Car oui, les Mages Noirs aussi se nourrissaient !

-Toutes ces représentations de Poudlard et ses environs sont-elles nécessaires ? se plaignit Lanyra. Nous savons tous ce que nous avons à faire !

-Si cette bataille n'est pas préparée à la minute près, et si nous n'examinons pas toutes les possibilités, nous courons au désastre ! s'exclama Voldemort. Tout est une question de timing !

Orion et Cassiopée hochèrent vigoureusement la tête.

-À quelle heure commencent les festivités ? s'enquit Shadow en attrapant un macaron.

-Vers seize heures. Dumbledore organise un goûter et un "dîner d'adieu". Il sera installé dans le parc, expliqua le brun d'une voix égale en avalant une part de moelleux au chocolat.

-Un buffet et un "dîner d'adieu" ? répétèrent Tom et sa sadique copine avec incrédulité. Il est encore plus fou que ce que je pensais, poursuivit Face-de-Serpent.

La seconde incrédule acquiesça.

-Je suppose que ça sera en plein jour ? fit-elle.

Son Tominou approuva d'un rictus mauvais.

-Voilà qui sera bien pour nous. Comme Lady Ange et Lady Ariane seront là, ainsi que les Clans du Royaume-Uni, ils auront une légère gêne.

-Pourquoi ?

La question venait d'Orion. Lanyra soupira.

-Les vampires ne sont au maximum de leurs capacités que la nuit, comme nous. Puisque qu'ils ont des sens beaucoup plus développés à cause de leur transformation, le soleil les gêne, mais juste un peu.

-Je croyais que le soleil réduisait les vampires en cendres, déclara Cassiopée en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est à cause de Dracula. Il faisait une allergie au soleil. Et un beau jour, son corps s'est tout simplement enflammé. Les allergies et la transformation en vampire ne font pas très bon ménage, expliqua la Démone.

Les humains présents eurent un grognement approbateur.

-Mais la majeure partie de la Bataille se déroulera dans la Forêt Interdite, non ? demanda Imala. Les vampires ne seront pas _si _gênés que ça…

-Effectivement, répondit Tom.

Le Grand Psychopathe secoua la main droite.

-Mais ce n'est pas très grave. Lanyra, je suppose que les Démons vont s'occuper des vampires et vice-versa ?

La splendide brune haussa les épaules.

-On improvisera une fois sur place.

-Mais…

-Ce n'est pas négociable, asséna-t-elle en lui jetant un regard dur.

-Comme tu veux Lany, déclara doucement Voldy.

Il se tourna vers une maquette représentant Poudlard, le parc et la Forêt Interdite.

-Nous devons être face à Dumbledore à dix-huit heures sonnantes. Orion, Cassiopée, combien vous faudra-t-il de temps pour détruire le Cercle Runique ?

-Pour le détruire, il nous faudrait une à deux-heures, et des personnes pour assurer notre sécurité, lança Orion.

-Par contre, pour modifier la nature de l'enchantement, il nous faudrait une bonne demi-heure, leur apprit sa blonde amie.

Les sourcils des deux sadiques de la pièce se haussèrent délicatement.

-Modifier sa nature ?

-Oui. Seul Dumbledore pourrait détruire le Cercle Runique, car c'est un acte de Magie extrêmement puissant. Si quelqu'un voulait détruire le Cercle, c'est lui qui serait détruit, et le Cercle serait intact. C'est pour ça qu'il nous fallait identifier sa nature pour le.. contourner, expliqua Orion.

-Et comment comptez-vous le faire ? les interrogea Shadow.

-Les protections de Poudlard, quand elles sont toutes activées au dernier niveau, servent à empêcher l'entrée d'êtres ayant des intentions néfastes envers les habitants du château. Dumbledore va bientôt les activer, et ils comptent sur elles pour nous empêcher d'entrer… Son Cercle sert donc à augmenter la puissance des protections, expliqua Orion.

La pièce resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes, le temps que tout le monde comprenne les tenants et les aboutissants de l'affaire.

-Une demi-heure ? Vous en êtes certains ?

-Oui, répondit Cassiopée. De toute manière, vous sentirez bien si vous pouvez passer à travers les protections ou pas…

Le Prince des Ténèbres hocha la tête.

-Essayez de passer à partir de 18 heures. Il faudra les occuper pendant un quart d'heure, le temps qu'on se change…

-Vous ne deviez pas vous changer auparavant ? tiqua Voldy.

Les deux ados échangèrent un regard ennuyé.

-Nous préférons être propres comme des sous neufs pour la Bataille Finale, déclara calmement Cass.

-Très bien. Maintenant, passons aux vacances. Il me semble que nous ne sommes encore pas partis à Venise…

* * *

_Dimanche 21 juin, 2 heures, chambre de Lily et James Potter, appartements des Aurors, Poudlard._

James remua dans son lit. Sa tendre et douce moitié lui flanqua un coup de pied.

-Arrête de bouger, marmonna-t-elle en se rendormant.

Agacé, le brun se leva brusquement.

-Je vais faire un tour, indiqua-t-il à sa femme en enfilant son haut de pyjama, son peignoir et ses chaussons.

Il sortit discrètement de ses appartements en attrapant sa baguette, son paquet de cigarettes et un briquet.

L'air frais du couloir le réveilla complètement. James sortit une cigarette, l'alluma et commença à la fumer. _« Saleté de rêves ! » _En effet, le brun rêvait toutes les nuits de choses étranges… Tantôt de son fils aîné, tantôt d'Harry Gaunt… Sans oublier la mystérieuse signature du nouvel espion de Dumbledore… Tout cela faisait qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à dormir depuis plus d'un mois. _« Je suis certain que j'ai déjà vu cet éclair quelque part… Mais où ? »_ That is the question !

L'Animagus se dirigea vers la Tour d'Astronomie. Il s'assit entre deux créneaux, observant tranquillement les étoiles. _« Je comprends Sirius… C'est tellement reposant d'observer, sans rien faire… »_ Des mouvements dans le parc attirèrent son attention. Il était trop loin, et il faisait trop sombre pour discerner les contours des oiseaux. James fronça les sourcils. Un rayon de lune éclaira les deux rapaces : un aigle blanc et un aigle gris…

-Mais… il s'agit des aigles du Prince et de La Louve !

Son exclamation résonna dans le silence. _« S'ils sont là… Leurs maîtres aussi, alors ! »_ Il blêmit violemment. _« Mais de qui s'agit-il ? »_ Oui, qui ? Qui pouvait avoir un niveau magique extrêmement puissant ? Qui connaissait et maîtrisait la magie Noire ? Et surtout, qui avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair ? Qui ?

-Harry Gaunt…

Et ce fut le déclic.

-Mais bien sur ! Ça expliquerait tout ! Ses absences répétées, son niveau magique, sa haine envers Dumbledore et ma famille…

Il jeta son mégot de cigarette par-dessus le parapet et en alluma une autre.

-Donc Kalia Poliakoff serait La Louve…

Il expira une bouffée de fumée.

-Et ça expliquerait pourquoi Dumbledore n'ait pas réussi à pratiquer la Légilimencie sur eux…

Nouvelle expiration.

-Je me demande si… Oui, elle doit être au courant.

Un bref courant d'air fit s'éteindre la cigarette, que l'Auror ralluma d'un geste de la main.

-Alena doit être la Quatrième… Le Ministre nous l'avait dit, ils sont quatre à avoir les faveurs de Voldemort…

Il observa les deux aigles faire des figures au-dessus du lac. Un petit sourire amusé s'installa sur ses lèvres.

-Ils sont très doués… Personne ne s'est douté de quoi que ce soit concernant leur identité…

Il y eut un frémissement dans l'air. Le brun tourna la tête, et faillit tomber en voyant deux yeux de la couleur de l'Air l'observer. L'air se troubla pendant quelques minutes, puis un corps d'adolescente apparut. C'était une brune, vêtue seulement d'une robe noire moulante qui lui tombait aux pieds.

-James Potter ?

-En personne, répondit-il en serrant sa baguette. Qui êtes-vous ?

La brune eut un sourire.

-On ne me nomme pas. Mais tu peux m'appeler Diamine.

-Diamine ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Pourquoi ne te nomme-t-on pas ?

-Mes sœurs et moi-même n'avons pas de nom, seulement des titres.

-Comme ?

-Allons, James Potter, je suis sûre que tu peux en trouver…

Il resta silencieux. La jeune fille le regardait avec amusement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il tilta.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu es l'une des Gardiennes des Eléments ?

Il n'eut qu'un sourire pour réponse.

-Est-ce que tu es l'Incarnation de l'Air ?

Le sourire de Diamine s'agrandit.

-Bravo James Potter ! Je me demandais si tu étais capable de bien me nommer…

Le brun la regarda, bouche bée. Une des Gardiennes des Eléments était là, en train de discuter avec lui…

-Mais pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Elle fit la moue.

-On ne dirait pas que ça te fait plaisir… Pourtant, ils sont nombreux à vouloir me voir, ou une de mes sœurs…

-Je ne suis pas mécontent de votre visite, Dame Diamine. Je suis juste… surpris.

-C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi l'être, concéda-t-elle. Je suis venue te parler de la Guerre, et de ses principaux acteurs…

James cligna les yeux, étonné.

-Pourquoi moi ?

Diamine le regarda avec étonnement.

-Selon toi, qui devrais-je voir ?

-Albus Dumbledore.

La jeune fille se mit à rire.

-Lui ? Tu m'excuseras, James Potter, mais son âge, et le fait qu'il n'ai jamais eu d'enfant ne plaide pas en sa faveur. Tandis que toi…

Elle posa son regard sur les deux aigles qui faisaient des acrobaties juste au-dessus du lac.

-Toi, tu as une femme et un fils. Tu as des responsabilités et fais très peu d'erreurs graves depuis que tu es un membre actif de l'Ordre du Phénix…

Son regard gris, presque transparent, se posa à nouveau sur l'Auror.

-Tu es un Chef de Section au Ministère, je me trompe ?

-Non. Mais…

Il s'interrompit. L'adolescente le regarda, silencieuse.

-Est-ce que je pourrais connaître ma plus grave erreur, pour pouvoir la réparer ?

Diamine se mordit la lèvre.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux te la révéler maintenant… Quant à la réparer…

Songeuse, elle fixa le lac sans le voir.

-Nous allons d'abord parler. Ensuite, je déciderais de répondre ou non à ta… à tes requêtes.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau sur la Tour d'Astronomie.

-As-tu réussi ta vie ?

L'ancien Gryffondor tourna brusquement la tête.

-As-tu réussi ta vie ? répéta patiemment la jeune brune.

-Je… Je pense, oui.

-Tu penses ou tu en es certain ?

-J'en suis certain. Je suis marié avec une femme que j'aime et qui m'aime, j'ai un fils adorable qui se débrouille bien en cours, j'ai eu un avancement à la hauteur de mon travail et peu de mes proches sont morts.

-Et Harry ?

La mâchoire du brun se crispa.

-Quoi Harry ?

-Regrettes-tu ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Oui. Comment ne pas regretter ce qui lui est arrivé ? Il avait toute la vie devant lui, et a été fauché à l'âge de 6 ans…

-Ne me sors ce qui a été écrit dans les journaux James Potter, le tança Diamine d'une voix sèche. Si tu veux que je réponde à tes questions, il va falloir que tu sois sincère avec moi.

-Je… je regrette qu'il soit mort, mais…

Il s'arrêta. Une légère rougeur envahit ses joues, ce que son interlocutrice ne manqua pas de remarquer malgré le peu de lumière.

-Je ne te jugerais pas, James Potter.

-Mais j'ai été soulagé. Il avait un regard tellement… tellement triste et froid en même temps… On aurait dit qu'il avait vu et vécu des choses trop dures pour lui. Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise avec lui. Il me faisait presque… peur.

Il releva la tête vers la jeune femme, qui le fixait avec une pointe d'étonnement.

-Tu avais peur d'un enfant d'à peine 6 ans ?

L'homme se renfrogna.

-Oui. De surcroît, il s'intéressait beaucoup aux Potions et aux Créatures Magiques. Il avait un goût très prononcé pour les différentes matières étudiées à Poudlard, et très jeune…

L'étonnement visible sur le visage de la jeune femme se transforma en tristesse. _« Que dirait-il s'il savait la vérité… »_

-Mais maintenant, je me dis que Lily et moi, nous nous sommes trompés sur son éducation. Il aurait fallu que nous l'élevions pour qu'il protège son frère.

-Tu aurais préféré qu'il devienne un bouclier plutôt qu'un cadavre, asséna l'Air.

James releva les yeux vers elle, une lueur farouche dans le regard.

-Oui. Ne serait-ce que pour Lily. Mais j'avoue regretter sa mort. Elle plane tel un vautour sur le Manoir.

-Charmante comparaison James Potter.

Elle fit un geste de la main.

-Mais changeons de sujet. Que penses-tu du Prince des Ténèbres ?

-Lui ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je le déteste, car c'est un Mage Noir. Je le déteste car il a aidé son _Père_ à répandra la mort et le désespoir sur le pays. Et surtout, je le déteste pour avoir fait croire à Godric qu'il était son… _ami_.

La brune eut un sourire appréciateur.

-Le détesteras-tu moins si je t'apprends qu'il a refusé le Globe de Tétris quand mes sœurs et moi-même lui avons proposé ?

Il tourna la tête si vite que des vertèbres craquèrent. Il n'y fit pas attention, son visage portant la marque de sa fureur.

-Pourquoi lui avez-vous proposé ! La seule utilité du Globe est d'apporter toute la Magie à son propriétaire.

-Merlin a eu le privilège de pouvoir se servir du Globe. Nous l'avons également prêté pendant quelque temps aux quatre Fondateurs pour qu'ils montent les protections de Poudlard. La Magie des Protections du château, les toutes premières, les plus utiles, est issue du Globe de Tétris, le Prince des Ténèbres le sait parfaitement.

Rowena plongea en piqué vers le lac, rapidement suivie par Mercure.

-Comprends-tu ce qui serait arrivé sur Orion avait accepté le Globe ? Le Cercle Runique de Dumbledore n'aurait servi à rien. Il ne vous aurait pas aidé, mais aurait aidé le camp des Ténèbres. Il a été sage.

James émit un grognement dubitatif.

-Il a maîtrisé son appât du gain. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

Elle fit un petit sourire supérieur devant son silence.

-Tu l'ignores, évidemment. Et je ne te dirais pas pourquoi, tu le découvriras bientôt.

-Et pourquoi a-t-il décidé d'espionner pour Dumbledore ? ne put s'empêcher de demander l'Auror.

-Pour la même raison qu'il ne s'est pas emparé du Globe quand nous lui avons proposé. Même si tu trouves que c'est un être détestable, tout juste bon à finir embrasser par un Détraqueur, sache qu'il vaut plus que ça. Beaucoup plus.

Second grognement dubitatif.

-Très rares sont les personnes qui peuvent l'estimer à sa juste valeur. Il ne doit y avoir que deux ou trois humains capables de le faire. Mais seule une le peut réellement…

Un sourire doux vint s'installer sur les lèvres de l'Incarnation.

-Mais Orion est comme tous les humains, il a une faiblesse…

-Laquelle ? s'enquit le brun avec plus de curiosité pure que de malveillance.

-Il aime… Il aime d'un Amour Pur et Sincère…

Elle se releva brusquement.

-Je vais te laisser James Potter. Ma tâche est finie.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à mes questions, constata-t-il.

Elle lui sourit, d'un vrai sourire sincère.

-Tu n'as qu'à réfléchir à ce que je t'ai dit pour trouver les réponses à tes questions…

Une minute plus tard, elle avait disparu.

James se laissa retomber sur le sol de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il ne sentait plus ses fesses tellement la pierre était dure. _« Plus qu'à réfléchir à ce qu'elle m'a dit…Elle en a de bonnes, elle ! Je suis encore plus perdu maintenant… »_

* * *

_Dimanche 28 juin, 7 heures, chambre de Draco Malfoy, Poudlard._

Les volets étaient ouverts, laissant passer les tous premiers rayons de soleil dans la pièce, ce qui donnait un air torride à la scène. Harry et Draco étaient tendrement enlacés, la tête du brun étant posée sur l'épaule du blond. Un rayon de soleil nimbait le couple d'une lueur dorée.

Le Préfet-en-Chef remua dans son sommeil et se réveilla en baillant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et jura à mi-voix. Il se retourna vers son fiancé, lui sourit et se leva doucement du lit. Il enfila un boxer, sa robe de chambre, ses chaussons et sortit discrètement de la chambre.

Il en revint un bon quart d'heure plus tard, tenant un plateau contenant un petit-déjeuner. Le séduisant blond posa le plateau sur sa table de chevet, se déshabilla, évitez de baver, merci pour le clavier, et se glissa sous les draps.

-Harry ?

Le brun se renfonça sous les draps.

-Harry…

Grognement.

-Harry, réveille-toi mon cœur…

Papillonnement des paupières qui s'ouvrent avec difficulté.

-Quoi ?

Il eut la vision fugitive du sourire tendrement amusé de son Serpentard préféré.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Petit-déjeuner au lit mon amour !

Harry bailla. Bailla. Longtemps.

-L'est quelle heure ?

Le sourire de Draco disparut brièvement.

-Sept heures.

Le beau brun se releva brusquement.

-Tu m'as réveillé à sept heures du matin un dimanche ! Draco !

Celui-ci s'assit en face de son chéri, l'air sombre.

-Dumbledore est quasiment certain que la Bataille finale est pour cet après-midi, vu qu'il y aura le buffet de fin d'année. Alors je me suis dit que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'on pourrait prendre un petit-déjeuner ensemble…

Il sentit une paire de bras l'attirer, et il se retrouva collé contre le torse du brun.

-Je t'interdis de penser que l'un de nous deux mourra pendant la Batille, Draco. Tu as bien vu les résultats que tu as eus à tes ASPICs en Défense et en Duel. Tu _es_ le meilleur derrière Kalia et moi. Même Hermione a été moins bonne dans ces deux matières…

Draco s'installa en face du brun qui le regardait avec une lueur farouche.

-Il y a une forte probabilité pour que ça arrive Harry. Voldemort veut me voir mort…

-Alors je te défendrais contre lui, rétorqua Son Héritier en lui prenant la main. Je te jure, Draco, que je ne laisserais personne toucher à un seul de tes cheveux !

Le blond soupira et se pelotonna contre le torse du brun.

-Je te crois, murmura-t-il.

Le Prince lui releva le visage et l'embrassa longuement, avec toute la passion et l'amour qu'il ressentait.

-Je t'aime Draco Malfoy. Et je te protègerais contre tous ceux qui s'en prendront à toi…

-Je t'aime aussi, Harry Gaunt. Et je compte bien de le prouver…

Le blond murmura un bref sort. Les alliances se mirent à scintiller, ainsi que leurs bracelets, la chevalière de Ryry et le bracelet de Dray…

-Ces bijoux sont la preuve de notre amour, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sur ! répondit Sexy-Brun avec un air surpris.

-Dans ce cas… On les gardera pendant la Bataille Finale ?

-Evidemment, murmura Harry en se jetant sur son chéri pour l'embrasser…

Et, bien entendu, le baiser dérapa un peu. Bon, je vous passe les détails, c'est interdit aux moins de dix-huit ans… Pas de chance, hein ? Hihi…

Quoi ? Vous voulez vraiment une tranche de citron ? Bon, d'accord. Mais c'est bien pour vous faire plaisir !

Donc Harry se jeta sur son chéri pour l'embrasser vivement. Pendant ce temps, leurs mains, ces petites coquines, étaient en train de se balader un peu partout sur le corps de nos deux tourtereaux. Les mains de Draco augmentaient de manière affolante la température interne du brun, qui décida de s'amuser un peu. Il noua les poignets de son blond préféré au montant du lit avec de la soie, et commença à le… chatouiller ! Dudit blond se mit à se trémousser d'une manière très suggestive pour son partenaire.

-Arrête Harry ! réussit-il à articuler entre deux éclats de rire.

Généreux, le brun cessa sa tortue, pour en commencer une autre.

En effet, le brun avait décidé d'embrasser toute la peau qui lui tomberait sous les yeux. Et comme le sexy Préfet-en-Chef était nu comme au jour de sa naissance, notre petit brun put, à loisir, embrasser son chéri. Baisers papillon, baisers chauds bouillants, baisers timides… Il y eut de tout ! Baisers papillon sur le visage, baisers chauds bouillants sur les lèvres, baisers timides sur le torse… Le 'tit espion embrassa tendrement le téton droit, puis le gauche, s'occupa du nombril puis descendit jusqu'à… Pour faire mourir, d'une petite mort, le chaud et romantique blondinet…

Et comme Draco réussit à se détacher de ses liens, il se vengea, lui aussi, d'une manière autant… jouissive, si je puis me permettre…

Donc, jetons un voile pudique sur les ébats de nos amoureux…

* * *

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de mon chapitre ? 

**REVIEWEZ-MOI !!!!!**! (Et je me permets d'ajouter qu'il y a eu moins de reviews au dernier chapitre que sur les précédents… Si ça vous plaît moins, vous pourriez me dire pourquoi ?

Donc la suite… Bon, c'est la Bataille Finale… Le chapitre arrivera peut-être, je dis bien PEUT-ÊTRE pour Noël…

Bisous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cass


	23. La Bataille Finale

**Titre : **L'Héritier

**Auteur : **Lady Shadow Cassandra

**Rating : **T et le restera.

**Genre : **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Couples : **HP/DM, SS/SB, les homophobes, du vent !!!!!

**Résumé : **UA : À l'âge de 6 ans, Harry Potter est négligé par ses parents, Aurors célèbres de leur époque, pour son petit frère Godric, nommé Sauveur par une prophétie mal-interprétée par Dumbledore. Et quand Voldemort décide de faire de l'enlever pour faire de lui son Héritier, Harry se sentit trahi par le manque de réaction de ses parents et secourut par son seul point de salut : le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant Harry n'est pas fait pour être le Prince des Ténèbres et il devra choisir, pendant sa 7ème année à Poudlard entre Ténèbres et Lumière.

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter et compagnie appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, sauf certains personnages, animaux, sorts et décors de ma composition. 

Blabla de l'auteure :

Précision : **Je ne prends pas en compte les Horcruxes de Voldemort dans ma fic !**

Précision 2 : L'Aspirante n'est ni Ginny, ni Luna, ni la mère de Kalia (qui est déjà une Mangemorte très proche de Voldemort), ni une des sœurs Patil, ni Pansy, ni Lily, ni Lavande, ni Hermione.

CECI EST UN SLASH !!!!! PAR CONSÉQUENT, JE DEMANDE À TOUS CEUX QUE ÇA CHOQUE/REBUTE/DÉGOUTE DE BIEN VOULOIR CLIQUER SUR LE LIEN PRÉCÉDENT ET DE QUITTER CETTE FIC MERCI.

**J'INTERDIS FORMELLEMENT À QUICONQUE D'UTILISER KALIA POLIAKOFF ! CE PERSONNAGE M'APPARTIENT DU DÉBUT À LA FIN !**

_« Pensées »_

_-Fourchelangue _si le texte est normal sinon c'est l'inverse

"Télépathie"

**-Là, ce sont les aigles qui parlent. Techniquement, c'est par image, mais comme ça, c'est plus compréhensible…**

_**Pi ça, c'est du russe !**_

* * *

Chapitre 22 : La Bataille Finale…

_Dimanche 28 juin, 17 heures 15, parc de Poudlard, Poudlard. _

Les élèves couraient un peu partout en poussant des cris de joie. Attendris, les Professeurs les laissaient faire, conscient que certains ne pourraient plus rien faire le lendemain…

Et pour une fois, les habitants du château avaient troqué leurs robes de sorciers contre des habits plus légers… Nombre d'élèves portaient des pantalons, tandis que les filles affectionnaient la jupe courte… Mais la chose la plus remarquable étaient que quelques élèves portaient des épées accrochées à leur ceinture… Harry, Kalia, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Théo, Millicent, Godric, Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Neville... Ainsi que quelques adultes : Alena, Severus, Sirius, James... Mais le plus amusant était qu'ils avaient tous la même tenue : pantalon noir et chemise blanche pour les filles, chemise noire pour les garçons.

Et eux, contrairement à la plupart des élèves et des professeurs, arboraient un visage sombre.

-Avons-nous une chance de survivre ? demanda Pansy d'une voix sourde.

-Non. Voldemort veut nos têtes et exterminer les Gryffondors qui sont contre lui, répondit Théo, le visage sombre.

Hermione se serra contre lui, frissonnante malgré la chaleur du mois de juin.

-Quelle horreur… Sommes-nous condamnés à mourir sans pouvoir nous défendre ?

-Oh non, répondit Draco avec froideur. Voldemort va s'amuser avec nous, avant de nous tuer dans d'atroces souffrances…

Les Gryffondors le regardèrent bizarrement, mais Kalia ajouta aussitôt :

-Je suis d'accord avec lui. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudra s'amuser avec les traîtres à Sa cause…

E là, ce fut elle que les Gryffondors regardèrent bizarrement. Mais elle fit fi de leurs regards, et avala d'un coup un verre de limonade.

Harry se réinstalla dans les bras de Draco.

-C'est étrange… Nous sommes ceux qui décideront du sort du pays… Mais… Est-ce que nous avons eu le choix ?

Il promena son regard émeraude, impérial, sur la petite troupe. Les Serpentards évitèrent son regard.

-Est-ce que nous avons eu le choix ? répéta-t-il.

-Non, murmura doucement Godric. Nous sommes conditionnés par la réputation de nos familles et celle de nos maisons… Mais cette Bataille nous permettra de nous affirmer en tant qu'être, plus en tant que nom…

Kalia et les Serpentards hochèrent la tête. Les autres restèrent silencieux, pensifs.

La montre de la blonde bipa.

-Il est 17 heures 25 Harry, se contenta-t-elle de dire d'une voix neutre.

Le brun pâlit un peu et prit la main de Draco, l'emmenant dans un endroit où ils seraient seuls, juste quelques minutes.

-Kalia ?

Elle se tourna vers Godric, attendant qu'il parle.

-Pourquoi Harry a-t-il éloigné Draco ?

Son visage se ferma.

-Il a quelque chose à lui dire… Et puis, nous avons quelque chose à faire, après…

Pas loin le brun embrassa lentement, tendrement Draco.

-Harry… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il, les yeux brillants. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde…

Il s'interrompit et renifla.

-Dis-moi que tu me pardonnes, le supplia-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras. Dis-moi que tu me pardonnes, qu'importe la raison…

-Je t'aime et je te pardonne Harry, murmura le blond, inquiet.

Il le serra dans ses bras.

La blonde amie du brun parla, faisant sursauter les deux amoureux.

-Il est l'heure, Harry.

Ce dernier se détacha des bras du Préfet-en-Chef, l'embrassa une dernière fois et partit sans un regard en arrière. Ils se dirigèrent vers le château.

-Draco ? Tout va bien ?

La voix de Blaise sortit son ami de sa torpeur.

-Oui… Oui, ça va.

-Mais pourquoi sont-ils partis ? s'interrogea Ginny.

Ils ne se doutaient absolument pas que Severus venait de se poser la même question.

-Alena ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

-Oui Sev ?

Il lui montra les deux anciens élèves de Durmstrang qui venaient de rentrer dans l'imposante bâtisse.

-Où sont allés ta fille et Harry Gaunt ?

-Faire ce qu'ils ont à faire…

Elle observa la Forêt Interdite d'un air sombre.

-**_C'est en marche maintenant. Nous n'avons plus le droit à l'erreur…_**

-Penses-tu que les vampires nous seront d'une grande aide ? demanda James à son ancien souffre-douleur.

-Tout aide est la bienvenue, rétorqua-t-il.

-J'espère simplement qu'elle sera suffisante face à Voldemort et à ses sbires, déclara sombrement l'Auror.

Les deux anciens Serpentards hochèrent simplement la tête.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Dimanche 28 juin, 18 heures, Tour d'Astronomie, Poudlard._

Harry et Kalia se laissèrent lourdement tomber au sol, haletant. Ils contemplèrent un moment le nouveau Cercle Runique qui se dressait devant.

-**Voldemort vient d'entrer**, les informa Mercure. **Il va falloir que vous vous dépêchiez à vous changer…**

-On prend une douche et on arrive, rétorqua Kalia.

Imala jeta un coup d'œil au parc.

-Voldemort va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, mais Dumbledore est en train de rassembler ses élèves et ses professeurs. Il y a également Scrimgeour et ses Aurors…

_-C'est vrai que c'est silencieux_, approuva Scandra.

Elle fit rouler ses écailles.

"Dépêchons-nous" les pressa Calypso en un feulement. "Je ne voudrais pas rater la tête de Dumbledore quand il connaîtra l'identité du Prince des Ténèbres…"

-Je crains que ce ne soit le cas, malheureusement, lança Harry en l'attrapant d'une main.

Kalia et lui descendirent rapidement les escaliers menant aux appartements d'Alena.

La jeune fille se rua sous la douche tandis que le beau brun préparait leurs vêtements : pantalons noirs, débardeur blanc pour Kalia, tee-shirt court et moulant vert émeraude pour lui, et baskets noires… Le tout recouvert de robes légères sans manches…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Même jour, 18 heures 05, parc de Poudlard, Poudlard._

Voldemort et Dumbledore se faisaient face, silencieux.

Mangemorts, Démons, Détraqueurs… Aurors, Vampires, Licornes…

Le Mal contre le Bien…

Les Ténèbres face à la Lumière…

Un rictus satisfait étira les lèvres de Voldemort.

-Alors, Dumbledore, que penses-tu de la _faiblesse_ de tes protections ?

Le vieux barbu plissa les yeux mais ne répondit rien.

-Ton Cercle Runique n'a pas tenu face à mon Héritier…

Papi Dumby pâlit violemment. Lord Voldemort secoua négligemment la main.

-Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Non… Laisse-moi plutôt te raconter une histoire… Je suis sûr qu'elle te plaira…

Il se délecta quelques instants de l'air inquiet du vieux sénile.

-Il était une fois un petit garçon très seul, qui vivait comme un paria dans sa maison, traité comme une charge par sa famille. Et pourquoi ? C'est très simple. Il était ignoré simplement parce que son frère est le Sauveur…

Des exclamations d'horreurs retentirent dans le parc. Certains adultes et élèves jetèrent des regards méfiants aux Potter, ainsi qu'à Sirius et Remus.

-Une seule personne se souciait de ce pauvre enfant. Il s'agissait de son parrain, un loup-garou Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Mais un jour…

Tout le monde le regarda avec inquiétude…

-Un jour, alors que cet enfant ignoré se promenait dans la forêt qui bordait le Manoir où il vivait, il rencontra une splendide créature… Une magnifique serpent du nom de Nagini le croisa dans les bois…

Tout le monde observa la splendide reptile qui se redressa, secoua la tête et tira la langue.

-Et ils ont discuté pendant plusieurs minutes. Et Nagini apprit que le petit garçon ignoré et rejeté aimait encore sa famille malgré le traitement qu'il subissait…

Les Potter et leurs proches froncèrent les sourcils, craignant de comprendre.

-Quelques semaines après leur courte discussion, il y eut une grande fête au manoir Sullivan… Je vois que vous vous en souvenez, bien, bien… Ce jour là, j'ai eu une discussion fort intéressante avec ce petit, après qu'il eut survécut à mon Avada Kedavra…

Des exclamations de stupeur se firent entendre.

-Il en a d'ailleurs gardé une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front… mais passons.

Draco fronça les sourcils. James blêmit.

-Et je lui ai proposé tout ce qu'il n'avait pas… Une famille aimante, de la tendresse… Et savez-vous ce qu'il a fait ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

-Il m'a sauté au cou en me remerciant…

James ferma les yeux, vaincu.

-Et j'ai fait de lui mon Héritier.

La phrase tomba comme une sentence. Un silence morbide planait sur le parc de Poudlard.

Severus manqua de s'étouffer en apprenant qu'Orion était en réalité Harry Potter.

-Je l'ai éduqué, soigné, je lui appris à maîtriser les Arts Sombres… J'en ai fait un Maître des Ténèbres…

Il ricana.

-Il m'a très bien remercié, je dois dire… En me présentant sa meilleure amie…

Il promena son regard grenat sur ses ennemis, qui le fixaient.

-J'ai fait d'elle une Dame des Ténèbres… Et, aujourd'hui, ils se sont montrés dignes de leurs titres…

Alena resta parfaitement calme.

Lily, Godric et Remus manquèrent de s'évanouir.

Dumbledore rougit puis pâlit et se mordit la lèvre.

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard satisfait, mais avaient un air perdu sur le visage.

Ron et Neville serrèrent les poings, convulsivement.

Pansy, Blaise, Théo et Millicent laissèrent échapper un juron.

Draco blêmit et ferma les yeux.

Trahi.

Il était trahi.

* * *

**Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres **

**Né de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié**

**Un garçon d'émeraude, d'or et de sang se lèvera**

**Second dans la lignée, héritier des Contraires…**

* * *

Un rire glacial éclata dans la chaude journée. 

-Allons, Dumbledore, ne meurs pas tout de suite, j'ai encore des révélations à te faire…

-Comme ?

La voix du vieillard était teintée de défi.

-Comme le fait que je connaisse la prophétie aussi bien que toi… Ou l'identité d'Orion et Cassiopée, évidemment. Mais ce n'est pas encore le moment de les révéler…

_« -Il va dévoiler les identités de Cassiopée et d'Orion à la Bataille Finale. On peut dire que ça sera le clou du spectacle… »_

-Non, maintenant, je demande à mes fidèles Mangemorts qui se trouvent dans tes rangs de me rejoindre… Tout d'abord à la première, la meilleure…

Alena sortit du rang avec une dignité et une majesté telle que les élèves ne purent que la laisser passer…

-Alena, ma chère Duelliste… Comment s'est passée ton année ?

-Fort bien Monseigneur, répondit-elle d'une voix veloutée. Ils ne se sont doutés de rien…

Remus serra les poings devant l'air suffisant de la femme qu'il aimait.

Trahi…

Voldemort appela un à un ses Aspirants. C'est ainsi qu'on vit sortir du rang Colin Crivey, Graham Pritchard, Crabbe et Goyle et tant d'autres…

Consternés, leurs camarades les laissaient passer en silence.

-Et maintenant, celle qui m'aura ouvert le secret des Protections de Poudlard… _Mon_ Aspirante… Viens à moi…

Carla Smith s'avança d'un air royal entre ses ex-camarades de chambres, Pansy et Millicent… Elle s'agenouilla devant son Maître.

-Tu as extrêmement bien travaillé Carla…

Son frère Zacharias commença à faire de l'hyper-ventilation.

Tom sortit sa baguette de sa moche et la posa sur le bras gauche, nu, de la jeune Serpentard. Il siffla sa formule et une hideuse Marque des Ténèbres apparut sur le bras de la jeune fille. Elle se releva, les yeux brillants d'excitation, et entra dans les rangs de Mangemorts.

Un silence atterré retomba sur le parc de la vénérable école. Zacharias vira au vert.

Les rangs des Mangemorts se brisèrent soudain, laissant passer deux adolescents accompagnés d'animaux.

L'atmosphère était lourde. Mais elle devint aussi épaisse que du ciment quand Harry et Kalia se postèrent aux côtés de Voldemort.

Ils étaient splendides. Un air dur sur le visage, une épée et une baguette accrochées à la ceinture, et les lourds bracelets d'or ornés de pierres précieuses aux poignets…

-Orion, Cassiopée, je suis fier de vous. Vous avez fait un excellent travail tous les deux. J'en suis… ravi.

Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres.

Draco retint difficilement une envie de pleurer. Trahi.

Albus Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres. Il attendait.

-Et j'ai eu une excellente idée pour la Bataille Finale.

-Laquelle ?

Les lèvres de Tom s'étirèrent en un sourire sadique.

-Une chasse à l'homme, susurra-t-il.

Silence. _« Une chasse à l'homme ? »_

_« Mais tu as intérêt à t'entraîner à la course à pied Sev, car ça va être très sportif ! »_

-Une chasse à l'homme… N'est-ce pas une excellente idée ?

-Où comptes-tu faire cette… _chasse_, Tom ?

Le sourire de Face-de-Serpent se crispa en entendant le nom honni.

-Mais… Dans la Forêt Interdite, Dumbledore.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la forêt. Imposante, elle dressait sa masse sombre sous les yeux anxieux des plus jeunes.

-Tout le monde n'y participera pas, bien entendu. Seuls tes élèves qui seront en quatrième année ou plus en auront le droit…

Gloups. Plusieurs élèves déglutirent nerveusement.

-Tu es trop bon, siffla Dumby d'une voix sourde.

Un ricanement moqueur lui répondit.

-Mais comme je me sens d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de suivre l'idée d'Orion…

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Il resta impassible.

-Je vous laisse vos baguettes et vos épées.

Les yeux des Professeurs et des Aurors se plissèrent. Cela ne cachait-il pas un piège ?

-Vous pouvez remercier Orion et Cassiopée, ils ont été très convaincants…

Silence. Les Gentils dévisagèrent les deux adolescents qui se tenaient aux côtés du Plus-Grand-Mage-Noir-du-Siècle.

-Maître ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna lentement, très lentement vers le Mangemort qui venait de l'interpeller.

-Je t'écoute Rodolphus.

La voix était glaciale. Le Sang-Pur déglutit péniblement.

-Mes camardes et moi-même… Nous pensons que…

-Que ? répéta Voldy en levant un sourcil.

-Enfin, leurs baguettes…

Il montra les adversaires d'un signe de tête.

Harry et Kalia froncèrent les sourcils et répondirent d'une voix glaciale dans un bel ensemble :

-De toute manière, ça ne vous fera pas de mal de vous bouger un peu.

Silence.

Severus, Alena, Lucius et Bellatrix retinrent difficilement un rire moqueur.

-Le Prince des Ténèbres est trop bon Seigneur, susurra Scrimgeour.

Le-dit Prince lui décocha un sourire moqueur.

-Je ne tiens pas à vous écraser trop facilement Monsieur le Ministre. Telle est la raison de ma bonté…

Cassiopée et Imala ricanèrent froidement. L'espionne du Ministre retint un sourire moqueur.

Lord Voldemort reprit la parole, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

-Je vous laisse une minute d'avance pour vous réfugier dans la Forêt Interdite. Passé ce délai…

Il leva sa baguette et une lueur rouge apparut au-dessus de la Forêt.

-Une minute, susurra-t-il.

Personne ne bougea pendant un bref instant, puis ceux qui y étaient autorisés fuirent vers la Forêt Interdite.

Lanyra posa une main sensuelle sur l'épaule de Tom. Elle jeta un regard narquois à Lady Ange et Lady Ariane, qui lui firent un sourire moqueur.

-Cette Bataille va être un jeu d'enfants, déclara-t-il en observant le compteur.

45 secondes.

-Il y a tous les vampires de Grande-Bretagne, rétorqua-t-elle. Ange et Ariane ont une idée derrière la tête, j'en suis persuadée.

38 secondes.

-Possible.

Silence.

-Mais…

-Oui ?

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elles ont décidé de s'allier à Dumbledore.

30 secondes. La lueur rouge vira à l'orange.

La Démone haussa les épaules.

-J'ai bien décidé de m'allier à toi, moi, déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Tom eut l'air vexé.

20 secondes.

-Ce n'est pas par conviction qu'on s'allie à vous, les humains.

-Pourquoi alors ? s'enquit Cassiopée.

La Démone tourna son regard ambré vers la blonde.

-Pour le fun, murmura-t-elle.

15 secondes.

-C'est pour bientôt, déclara simplement Orion.

Le silence revint sur le parc.

10 secondes.

-Partez en éclaireurs, lança Voldemort à son Héritier et le bras droit de celui-ci.

Ils hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers la Forêt Interdite.

0 seconde. La lueur orange vira au vert.

18 heures 30 : la Bataille Finale débuta.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Même jour, quelques minutes auparavant, Forêt interdite, Poudlard._

Un craquement sinistre fit sursauter Hermione, Ginny, Pansy et Millicent. Théodore leur jeta un regard furieux.

-Et ça se vante d'être à Gryffondor, cracha-t-il.

-Calme-toi Théo, le sermonna Blaise. C'est inutile de s'énerver sur les filles…

Ron, Neville, Godric et Draco approuvèrent vigoureusement. Luna observa les arbres avec attention.

-À votre avis, où sera-t-on en sécurité ? demanda Godric en posant la main sur la garde de son épée.

Tous avaient un fleuret accroché à leur ceinture.

-Nulle part, répondit sombrement Draco.

Godric lui posa la main sur le bras.

-On ferait peut-être mieux de s'écarter de la lisière de la Forêt, proposa-t-il judicieusement.

-C'est vert, déclara Luna.

Les Gryffondors la regardèrent bizarrement.

Tous se dirigèrent vers l'intérieur du bois. La chasse à l'homme avait commencé.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Même jour, quelques minutes plus tard, plusieurs mètres sur la gauche._

Nymphadora Tonks et Kingsley Shackebolt échangèrent un regard nerveux en arrivant dans la clairière.

-Monsieur le Ministre, ce n'est pas très prudent de rester à découvert, déclara la jeune femme.

Scrimgeour lui jeta un regard noir.

-Je sais ce que je fais, rétorqua-t-il. Et puis, ça ne sera pas long.

Les sourcils de la jeune Auror se haussèrent, mais elle resta silencieuse.

Un craquement de branches les fit sursauter.

-Qui est là ? demanda Shackebolt d'une voix maîtrisée.

Une forme bougea dans les buissons, puis Alena Poliakoff apparut.

Les deux Aurors réagirent aussitôt. Ils dégainèrent leurs baguettes et lancèrent un vigoureux _Stupefix_ à la Duelliste. Qui les esquiva en se décalant sur le côté.

-J'exige des explications Alena ! aboya sèchement Scrimgeour.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Vous devriez parler encore plus fort Monsieur le Ministre, rétorqua-t-elle. Comme ça, tout le monde sera au courant de ma… participation dans les actions du Ministère.

Il la foudroya du regard. Elle lui jeta un regard méprisant.

-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas révélé la vérité au sujet du Prince des Ténèbres ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous aurait servi, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Il grogna.

-Cette année passée à Poudlard…

-Si vous l'aviez envoyé à Azkaban dès la rentrée, il en serait ressortit moins d'une semaine plus tard le coupa-t-elle. Harry _est_ l'Héritier de Voldemort, vous n'y pouvez rien. De surcroît, il a des circonstances atténuantes…

-Comment pouvez-vous en être certaine ?

-Remus m'a tout raconté. Ce qu'a dit Voldemort est la pure vérité, du moins en ce qui concerne le traitement que James et Sirius lui faisaient subir.

-Alena ?

La voix de Bellatrix résonna dans la clairière.

-J'arrive, répondit-elle nonchalamment. N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit Monsieur le Ministre, souffla-t-elle.

Les sourcils de l'homme se levèrent.

-C'est à dire ?

Un sourire à faire froid dans le dos fut sa seule réponse. La Duelliste lui fit un petit geste de la main et se hâta de rejoindre Bellatrix et Lucius.

Les deux Aurors observèrent attentivement le Ministre, perplexe. Ce dernier se tourna vers eux et lança d'une voix songeuse :

-Allons-y. Il va bientôt y avoir des Mangemorts dans les environs…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Même jour, 18 heures 40, 600 mètres sur la droite, 800 mètres au nord, Forêt Interdite, Poudlard._

Harry se laissa lourdement tomber sur une souche, le souffle court. Kalia l'observa avec compassion.

-J'aurais peut-être du dire la vérité à Draco, déclara-t-il enfin.

"Ça n'aurait pas été très prudent." Jugea Calypso. "Il aurait pu te dénoncer à Dumbledore, qui t'aurai aussitôt envoyé à Azkaban."

**-Elle a raison**, approuva Mercure. **Il aurait pris peur en apprenant ton… titre.**

-De toute manière, c'est fait, lança Imala. Il n'y a plus de regret à avoir.

Un grognement sourd lui répondit.

-Il me déteste, souffla finalement le Prince des Ténèbres.

Kalia s'accroupit à côté de lui et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

-Il ne sait pas pourquoi tu es devenu un Mage Noir. Et il pense que tu ne l'aimes pas, que tu n'as fait que jouer avec lui et ses sentiments. Il va falloir lui prouver le contraire…

Un silence obstiné lui répondit.

-Et puis, je vais avoir le même problème avec Stan…

Harry se frappa le front d'une main en relevant la tête.

-Stan ! Je l'avais complètement oublié. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas au courant…

Kalia pouffa.

-Je suis autant dans la mouise que toi, Harry. Mais c'était nécessaire, autant pour sa sécurité que la mienne.

-Je doute que nos chéris acceptent cet argument, déclara le brun, pince-sans-rire.

Ils rirent quelques instants, d'un rire nerveux. La jeune fille ôta doucement les lourds bracelets d'or ornés de pierres précieuses, son alliance, sa chevalière, le bracelet qui le liait à Draco et son médaillon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? s'enquit Cassiopée en les déposa sur le sol.

-Tuer Voldemort, répondit Harry d'un air sombre.

Il leva ses yeux émeraude, presque noirs, vers elle.

-Je n'ai pas le choix si je veux vivre normalement et avoir une famille. Et je ne peux pas compter sur Godric pour le faire à ma place, il n'est pas assez puissant, malgré l'aide que nous lui avons apportée…

-Je suis certaine que tu réussiras, assura la jeune fille d'une voix confiante.

Cette dernière remit les bijoux à leurs places. Elle fit tourner son alliance, ses bracelets, puis ils se relevèrent.

-Allons-y. Je compte m'échauffer un peu avant les choses sérieuses, déclara Orion en se dirigeant vers l'Ouest.

* * *

**Né dans la mort et le sang**

**Élevé dans les Ténèbres**

**Le retour à la Lumière se fera**

**Grâce à l'action de quatre amours différents…**

* * *

_Même jour, même moment, 900 mètres sur la gauche, Poudlard._

Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors se laissèrent lourdement tomber sur le sol de la clairière. Luna s'assit entre les cuisses de Godric, Pansy se pelotonna contre le torse de Ron, à l'instar de Ginny sur celui de Blaise, tandis que Neville s'appuyait sur l'épaule de Millicent. Hermione se contenta de poser une main sage sur la cuisse de Théodore. Draco ôta son alliance et ses bracelets d'un geste sec, rageur.

-Je le hais, gronda-t-il.

Ses amis hochèrent la tête silencieusement. Luna fixa les arbres, son sourire disparaissant. Godric fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur son avant-bras.

-Tu ne le hais pas, déclara-t-il.

Le Préfet-en-Chef lui jeta un regard noir.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? grogna-t-il. Tu ne peux pas comprendre mes sentiments, puisque tu n'es pas dans ma situation, à ce que je sache.

-Tu m'excuseras, mais Harry est mon frère, rétorqua le Sauveur d'une voix glaciale. Donc oui, je suis dans la même situation que toi.

Ils se défièrent du regard.

Le Serpentard fut le premier à céder. Il détourna les yeux, se retenant à grand-peine de pleurer.

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens Draco, déclara le roux d'une voix douce. Mais je voudrais d'abord avoir la version de mon frère pour me faire une opinion… Après tout, c'est lui le principal concerné, termina-t-il dans une piètre tentative d'humour.

Le blond lui fit un maigre sourire.

-Il y a des personnes qui nous observent, annonça Luna.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la Serdaigle.

-Qui ? demandèrent les garçons en se levant et en dégainant leur baguette.

-Je crois qu'on est repéré, souffla une voix féminine.

-Nan, tu crois ? répondit une voix masculine avec agacement.

-Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux Chaussette, rétorqua la première voix.

Deux autres personnes pouffèrent.

Les filles se levèrent et dégainèrent à leur tour.

-Montrez-vous, ordonna Godric d'une voix sèche.

-Ce blaireau ne croit quand même pas qu'on va lui obéir ! s'indigna la seconde voix.

-Ben… Si, répondit une troisième voix.

Deuxième voix féminine.

-Sortez des fourrés immédiatement et présentez-vous, aboya Potter Junior.

-La politesse, c'est pas pour les chiens, ronchonna une quatrième voix, également féminine.

-Auriez-vous l'amabilité de sortir de l'ombre des arbres et de vous présentez sans faire de geste brusque ? demanda Draco d'une voix dégoulinante de sarcasme.

Les trois voix féminines gloussèrent.

-Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment, se moqua doucement la seconde voix féminine.

Il y eut un bruissement de feuilles, puis quatre adolescents d'environ quatorze apparurent sous les yeux méfiants des élèves.

-Qui êtes-vous ? les interrogea froidement Hermione.

Une des trois filles s'avança et les présenta :

-Nous sommes des vampires. Le Clan Drek pour être précis. En ce qui concerne ma modeste personne, je suis Cassandra.

Elle portait un jean noir, un débardeur sans manche noir orné d'une tête de mort, de fines baskets noires et une ceinture où étaient installées une épée et une longue dague effilée. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, ornés d'une mèche grise, retombaient sur ses épaules en dégradé.

-Voici Elicianne…

Cette dernière portait un pantalon militaire ample, un débardeur sans manche noir et des baskets noires. Ses cheveux étaient noués en une tresse qui s'arrêtait un peu avant le bas du dos. Deux poignards et un fleuret étaient accrochés à sa ceinture.

-Alécia…

Elle portait un pantalon en cuir noir, un bustier sans manche noir orné du signe de l'Anarchie et des baskets noires. Un poignard était accroché à chaque avant-bras, tandis qu'une rapière pendait à sa ceinture.

-Et Neferis.

Il portait des chaussures et une combinaison de cuir noir. Deux dagues et un sabre étaient accrochés à sa ceinture.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? s'enquit timidement Ginny.

-On cherche Draco Malfoy et Godric Potter, répondit Alécia en reluquant le-dit Draco.

Celui-ci lui décocha un sourire charmeur qui la fit rougir. Elicianne et Cassandra retinrent un soupir d'amusement, tandis que Neferis levait les yeux au ciel.

Les deux nommés s'avancèrent en se présentant.

-Bon, puisque tout le monde est là, on peut y aller, lança Eli.

Elle se tourna vers les autres et déclara :

-On est engagé pour être les gardes du corps de ces deux garçons.

-Donc ils vont venir avec nous pour que nous puissions accomplir au mieux notre mission, abrégea Nef, peu soucieux de respecter les sentiments de chacun. Alécia, arrête de baver sur le blondinet, on est pressé !

-Rabat-joie ! s'exclama-t-elle en se renfrognant.

-C'est pas grave, Alécinounette, déclara Cass en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

La brune grimaça en entendant son stupide surnom. Mais elle se consola en attrapant le poignet du beau blond, qui remit ses bracelets à leur place, tandis que Neferis s'emparait de celui de Godric.

-On se reverra bientôt, assura Eli aux élèves restants, sans leur laisser le temps de réagir.

Et ils se mirent à courir vers l'Ouest.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Même jour, 18 heures 50, 700 mètres à l'Est, 50 mètres au Sud._

La petite troupe s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Surtout James. Mine de rien, l'épée de l'aïeul Godric, elle n'était pas si légère !

Lily se laissa tomber sur un tronc d'arbre, juste à côté de Remus, qui fixait le sol d'un air accablé. Sirius et Severus s'adossèrent à un arbre.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, gémit Lily. Mon fils… Mon fils aîné est vivant et c'est le Prince des Ténèbres !

Elle étouffa un sanglot. Remus lui tapota le dos.

-Ce petit bâtard nous a tous dupé, siffla Sirius.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

-Orion _n'est pas_ un bâtard, Siri.

L'Animagus leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

-Mais si tu vas y arriver Black, fit la voix dédaigneuse de Lucius Malfoy.

Les cinq adultes se mirent tous en position de combat d'un même mouvement. James fronça les sourcils en voyant le nombre de Mangemorts.

Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Alena Poliakoff, Rodolphus et Rabastan, Avery, Nott… _« On est dans la merde… »_ Même s'ils réussissaient à éliminer les frères Lestrange, Avery et Nott, ils resteraient les trois autres… Et eux, ce n'était pas du menu fretin.

-Ramener ta tête au Maître sera un immense plaisir pour moi, Rogue, siffla Rodolphus.

-Il a dit que nous devions les ramener _vivants_, sombre crétin, le tança sa femme.

Sirius et James eurent un sourire moqueur.

-Mais ça ne nous empêche absolument pas de nous amuser avec vous, au contraire…

La voix polaire d'Alena résonna quelques instants dans la clairière.

Son petit copain lui jeta un regard noir, qu'elle ne daigna même pas renvoyer.

-_Endoloris _!

Rabastan lança le début des hostilités. James répliqua aussitôt en lui envoyant un _Stupefix_. Et la bataille commença.

Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange n'hésitaient pas à utiliser les impardonnables, que Severus ne se gênait pas à leur renvoyer. Lily affrontait Avery les dents serrés, tandis que Sirius attaquait Nott et Rodolphus en les traitant de tous les noms. Pas très fair-play comme méthode, mais efficace ! Les deux hommes faisaient des fautes de plus en plus grossières à cause de la colère.

Et James… Et bien, James se battait avec acharnement contre une Alena bien décidée à lui faire mordre la poussière. Elle n'était pas la Duelliste numéro 1 mondiale pour rien, enfin ! Ils se battaient, tels les combattants des temps passés…

James utilisait l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, tandis que son adversaire utilisait une arme en fer forgée, ornée de runes et d'un saphir sur la garde.

Ils se battaient tant et si bien que les Mangemorts s'arrêtèrent un bref instant pour les observer. Ce qui leur fut fatal : ils furent assommés en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Quidditch !

-Je crois que ça ira, Alena, lança une voix moqueuse perchée sur un arbre.

Les deux escrimeurs cessèrent de se battre et levèrent la tête vers la voix, imitant Lily, Remus, Sirius et Severus.

Une silhouette entièrement vêtue de cuir noir, portant un masque noir sur le visage, et ayant une épée et une dague accrochées à sa ceinture, se tenait sur une branche. Un sourire moqueur éclaira son visage quand elle atterrit sur le sol.

-Shadow, constatèrent Alena et Severus d'une voix égale. Que fais-tu là ?

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-Et bien, il me semble que c'est la Bataille Finale, non ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faussement ingénue.

-En effet, répondit la blonde et redoutable espionne du Ministre de la Magie.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux cinq adultes présents à ses côtés.

-Je vais vous laisser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend, déclara-t-elle.

Elle fit léviter Bella et Lulu d'un coup de baguette, puis disparut entre les arbres.

L'attention des Gentils revint à la ravissante spadassine.

-J'ignorais que tu étais là, Shadow, avoua Sevy.

-Moi aussi j'ai le droit de m'amuser ! protesta-t-elle d'une voix enfantine. Non, plus sérieusement, je suis là pour la bonne cause…

Les sourcils des cinq sorciers se haussèrent, dubitatifs.

-La bonne cause ? répéta Sirius avec sarcasme. Bonne pour Voldemort ou Dumbledore ?

-Dumbledore.

Ils manquèrent de s'étrangler en entendant la réponse. Elle soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, puis ôta son gant droit. Un "N" doré apparut sur son poignet.

-Tu fais partie de l'Ordre de Nemesis ? s'exclama la chauve-souris graisseuse.

Shadow fronça les sourcils.

-Crie-le encore plus fort, je ne pense pas que Lord Voldemort soit au courant, lança-t-elle sèchement.

Le brun eut le bon goût de rougir en marmonnant une vague excuse.

-Oui, j'en fais partie, tout comme Cassiopée.

Ils se mirent à tousser.

-Comme Cassiopée ? répéta Lily avec incrédulité.

La spadassine pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Et oui. Cassiopée et moi sommes deux espionnes _très bien placées_ de l'Ordre de Nemesis. Satisfaits ?

-Très, coassèrent les trois Aurors et le Professeur de Défense.

Un feulement bruyant fit sursauter la petite troupe.

-Je dois y aller, annonça brusquement la jeune brune. Soyez prudents, et essayez de survivre jusqu'au Duel Final…

Elle fit volte-face et disparut dans la forêt.

James se tourna vers son ex-souffre-douleur.

-Et bien, c'est bourrés d'espions, chez les Mangemorts !

* * *

**L'amour Maternel pour pardonner au passé**

**L'amour Fraternel pour renouer avec sa famille et ses valeurs**

**L'amour de l'Amitié dans les plus sombres Ténèbres**

**Et l'Amour sincère et indestructible d'un cœur pur…**

* * *

_Même jour, 19 heures, 800 mètres au Nord, 200 mètres à l'Ouest._

Une branche craqua sous la chaussure de Godric. Neferis leva les yeux au ciel, et se retint de faire un commentaire _très_ désagréable.

-Potter, je te jure que si on se fait choper à cause de toi, je te fais avaler ta baguette par les trous de nez, siffla Elicianne.

Visiblement, Neferis n'était pas le seul à en avoir marre des bruits du Gryffondor, qui rougit fortement.

Draco émit un claquement de langue réprobateur. Malheureusement pour lui, Eli n'était pas du tout impressionnée. Elle le frappa donc sur le sommet du crâne.

-Il va falloir traverser cette clairière, murmura Alécia. On va être à découvert pendant une bonne dizaine de mètres.

Elle grimaça.

-C'est dangereux. Elicianne, passe devant. Cassandra et moi, on sera sur les côtés. Neferis fermera la marche. Au moindre bruit ou geste suspect, jetez-vous à terre, intima-t-elle aux deux humains.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête.

Le passage dans la clairière commença donc.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : une dizaine de Mangemorts déboulèrent dans la clairière en hurlant des insanités.

Draco et Godric se jetèrent au sol. Elicianne dégaina son fleuret, Alécia sa rapière, tandis que Cassandra se mettait dos à elle, la garde de son épée dans la main, et que Neferis dégainait un sabre _extrêmement _tranchant. Les Mangemorts s'organisèrent autour d'eux, tels des charognards rodant près d'une proie, attendant qu'elle trépasse.

-Ecoutez, les morveux, on peut vous laisser la vie sauve, lança Antonin Dolohov. Il n'y a que ce traître de Malfoy et Potter qui nous intéressent.

-Nous, des morveux ? cracha Alécia.

Les hommes se mirent à tourner lentement autour du petit groupe.

-Oui, _vous_, des morveux, répondit Dolohov sans sourciller.

Les quatre vampires redressèrent la tête d'un coup sec.

-Parce qu'on a quel âge, à votre avis ? les questionna Alécia d'une voix trop calme.

Le chef du groupe les étudia quelques instants avant de donner sa réponse.

-Aux environs de 14 ans, pourquoi ?

Un feulement sourd sortit de la gorge des vampires.

-Nous avons _beaucoup_ plus de 14 ans, gronda Neferis.

Un grondement sourd monta du fond de leur gorge. Affolés, les Mangemorts se rendirent _enfin_ compte que les quatre gamins qui leur faisaient face avaient des canines d'une taille _surnaturelle_. Elles dépassaient la lèvre inférieure…

-Oh Merlin, gémit un Aspirant qui les accompagna, Colin Crivey.

-Des vampires ! s'exclama McNair, affolé.

-Ils sont quatre et nous sommes douze, aboya Dolohov. Secouez-vous un peu, bon sang ! Le Maître veut Malfoy et Potter coûte que coûte, on ne va pas laisser quatre vampires se mettrent en travers de notre chemin !

Ses paroles redonnèrent courage aux assassins. Ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux et maîtrisaient la Magie Noire, après tout…

Pour donner l'exemple, Antonin jeta un _Expelliarmus_ sur Alécia. Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune vampire se contenta de placer sa rapière sur le chemin du sort, qui ricocha contre la lame et faillit assommer l'Aspirant.

-Vous croyez toujours pouvoir nous battre aussi facilement ? demanda-t-elle négligemment.

Perplexes, les tueurs regardèrent Dolohov. Ce dernier rangea sa baguette et sortit une longue épée de sa robe.

-Nous allons nous battre à l'ancienne méthode, vampires, siffla-t-il.

Un sourire moqueur vint s'installer sur les lèvres des quatre adolescents.

-À vos risques et périls, Mangemorts, rétorqua calmement Neferis.

Et les duels commencèrent. Les tueurs se rendirent rapidement compte que, sous leurs apparences graciles, les quatre vampires savaient _extrêmement_ bien se battre.

Malgré leur supériorité numérique, trois contre un, les égorgeurs de Voldemort durent reculer au bout de plusieurs minutes.

-Vous allez regretter vous en être pris à nous, gronda McNair.

Il recula, rengaina sa baguette et jeta un Doloris à Alécia. La jeune fille, qui lui tournait le dos, s'effondra au sol en poussant un cri.

-Alécia ! s'exclamèrent ses amis en embrochant sans plus de manière un des Mangemorts qu'ils combattaient.

Mais alors que McNair ouvrait la bouche pour lancer un Avada à la jeune fille, il fut prit de vitesse par Draco, qui prononça le Sort de Mort d'une voix froide.

L'homme tomba lourdement au sol, son sort étant cessé par sa mort.

Les Mangemorts s'arrêtèrent un court instant, surpris.

Bien mal leur en prit. Leurs adversaires, rengainant qui son sabre, qui son épée, qui son fleuret, se jetèrent sur eux, près à les éliminer avec des méthodes de vrais vampires.

Draco et Godric stupéfièrent les deux autres Mangemorts qui combattaient Alécia, et observèrent le sort des Sorciers Sombres restants.

Ils ne restaient plus que six Mangemorts face aux trois vampires encore debout. Trois lâchèrent leurs épées et s'enfuirent en courant, dont Colin Crivey, tandis que les trois autres se prenaient un vigoureux coup de poing dans leur mâchoire, qui émirent des craquements sinistres. Les trois hommes tombèrent sur le sol, sonnés. Et Cassandra, Elicianne et Neferis décidèrent de se faire un petit breakfast improvisé…

Alécia se releva en gémissant. Elle posa une main sur son front et aperçut les deux Mangemorts stupéfixiés à ses pieds. Elle jeta un regard insistant à Draco, qui en réveilla un à regret. L'homme ouvrit les yeux, étourdi. Il aperçut le regard le regard rouge sans de la jeune vampire avant de retomber dans les pommes, tandis que l'adolescente le vidait de son sang.

Bouche bée et assis sur des souches mortes, Draco et Godric les observaient. Non seulement les quatre vampires avaient mis KO huit Mangemorts sans le moindre mal, mais n'hésitaient pas à vider leur proie de tout leur sang pendant la Bataille Finale…

Finalement, les quatre amis se relevèrent en s'étirant, un filet de sang coulant sur leur menton.

Les trois filles émirent un grognement satisfait.

-Il avait un peu trop de Magie noire dans les veines, je trouve, affirma Neferis.

-Moui. Mais ils étaient Mangemorts, il ne faut pas l'oublier, lança Elicianne.

Deux loups apparurent soudain dans la clairière. Un blanc et un gris. Les deux humains se levèrent en sursautant. Les deux loups furent suivis d'une panthère ailée blanche, et de deux aigles, un gris et un blanc.

-Des vampires, grogna le loup gris.

-Paix, Zao, ils sont avec nous, déclara Kalia en apparaissant dans la clairière.

Draco et Godric dégainèrent leur baguette. Harry se plaça aux côtés de sa blonde amie.

-Harry ! s'exclamèrent Cassandra et Alécia dans un bel ensemble. Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, et vous ? répondit le brun en leur décochant un sourire charmeur.

Elles se mirent à rougir et glousser comme des bécasses.

-On va bien, annonça Elicianne.

-Roudoudou est là pour discuter avec son chéri, murmura Kalia sur le ton de la confidence en ébouriffant les cheveux du brun. Pas vrai roudoudou ?

Un grognement rageur lui répondit.

-Oh… On va leur laisser un peu d'intimité alors, décida Cassandra en attrapant Godric par le poignet.

Le Clan Drek, Cassiopée et le "Sauveur", ainsi que les animaux, s'installèrent à l'autre bout de la clairière, observant attentivement les deux Serpentards.

Harry et Draco se faisaient face, silencieux. Le blond avec un air méprisant et haineux sur le visage, alors que le brun le fixait avec un air triste.

-Alors, Prince ? Comment comptes-tu sauver ton honneur ? demanda Draco d'un ton cinglant.

Le-dit Prince secoua la tête.

-Je compte juste expliquer, pour que toi, et les autres, vous puissiez comprendre, répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Il prit une inspiration et commença son récit :

-Je n'ai que ma parole et ma famille biologique pour témoins.

Son regard s'embruma, sa voix se fit lointaine :

-J'ai toujours été le vilain petit canard de la famille. Trop calme, trop silencieux, trop attiré par les livres et la Magie, pas assez par les farces et le Quidditch ou que sais-je encore… mon père et Sirius ne s'intéressaient pas à moi, il préféraient Godric… Maman avait trop à faire pour tenir le manoir pour passer du temps avec moi… Seul Remus s'occupait de moi, comme un père…

Godric se raidit, le visage triste, des souvenirs de cette période lui revenant.

-Il n'y avait jamais personne pour jouer avec moi, ou s'occuper de moi… J'ai donc appris à me débrouiller seul. La bibliothèque, avec ses livres imagés, fut mon refuge, un endroit où je me sentais bien, à ma place…

-Il y a des enfants qui sont ignorés par leurs parents, mais ne deviennent pas des mages Noirs pour autant, fit remarquer Draco d'un ton sec.

-Je sais. Mais laisse-moi continuer, murmura Harry d'une voix douce. Lorsque mes parents ont appris que Godric était le Sauveur, ma situation s'est dégradée. Déjà qu'ils ne m'accordaient pas beaucoup de leur temps, mais ce fut pire…

Il eut un rire brisé, ressemblant étrangement à un sanglot. Le jeune Malfoy évita son regard, craignant ce qu'il pourrait y trouver.

-Seul Remus trouvait le temps de s'occuper de moi. Mais je me rendis rapidement compte que mes parents préféraient me laisser sous la surveillance de Severus Rogue que de m'emmener avec eux, si mon parrain ne pouvait pas s'occuper de moi.

Kalia hoqueta et posa rapidement une main sur sa bouche. Elle savait que l'enfance de son meilleur ami n'avait pas été rose, mais à ce point-là… Son regard glissa sur Godric, qui rougit et prit une expression un peu coupable. Les quatre vampires étaient choqués.

-Et j'ai croisé Nagini, un jour, dans la forêt du Manoir… Nous n'avons pas discuté longtemps, mais elle a eu le temps de m'apprendre que les Serpentards n'étaient pas tous des Mangemorts… Et que les Gryffondors étaient parfois bien plus intolérants…

Il fit une pause, tentant à grand-peine de retenir les larmes qui ornaient ses yeux. Draco le regarda, puis observa son petit frère, qui pleurait doucement… Kalia avait le teint très pâle…

-Et le jour de la réception au manoir Sullivan… Mes parents m'ont vite oublié, trop occupés à présentés Godric aux "Grands"… Je suis donc allé me réfugier à la bibliothèque du Manoir… Et j'ai rencontré les jumelles Sullivan… Elles m'ont parlé pendant quelques minutes, puis sont parties… Et Voldemort est entré peu de temps après…

Il essuya une larme traîtresse, qui venait de glisser sur sa joue. Fasciné, Draco observa la petite perle descendre le long de la joue, s'approcher de la bouche pour finalement terminer son parcours dans le cou du Mage.

-Il m'a demandé mon identité, puis m'a lancé un Avada… Et j'ai survécu. Comment ? Mystère. Je ne l'ai jamais su. Mais…

Draco se rapprocha d'un pas, puis d'un second. Il lui suffisait de faire encore un pas pour être collé au brun qui pleurait doucement, désormais…

-Mais… Il a décidé de faire de moi son Héritier, son Successeur… Il s'est rendu compte que, ce qui comptait le plus à mes yeux, c'était d'avoir une famille… Et il m'en a offert une… Mais à quel prix…

Il planta son regard émeraude, noyé de larmes, dans les prunelles argent de son vis-à-vis.

-Mais à quel prix… Ma famille biologique me hait, ma meilleure amie risque sa vie chaque jour en étant une espionne pour l'Ordre de Nemesis et mon fiancé me hait…

Il chuchotait maintenant.

-Connaîtrais-je un jour l'Amour et le Bonheur ? Ai-je une chance d'être pardonné un jour ?

Indécis, Draco se mordilla la lèvre. Godric se leva, s'approcha de son grand frère et lui posa une main sur le bras.

-Je te pardonne, Harry, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Le blond regarda son promis.

-Je dois y réfléchir, d'abord, finit-il par dire.

Une lueur blessée passa dans le regard du brun.

-Il y a toujours de l'Espoir, termina Draco.

-J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, déclara calmement le Prince des Ténèbres en essuyant les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

Le silence retomba sur la clairière, seulement troublé par les bruits des combats qui se déroulaient tout autour.

-Nous devons y aller Harry, déclara Kalia en se maudissant de briser un si beau moment.

Son ami sursauta et se tourna vers elle.

-Je t'aime Draco, annonça-t-il d'une voix tendre au blond.

Il fit volte-face et repartit à travers les arbres, épaulé comme toujours par sa meilleure amie et leurs animaux…

Godric et Draco s'observèrent.

-Nous devons y aller nous aussi, lança finalement Cassandra, les yeux brillants d'indignation. Les parages ne sont pas sûrs, ni pour vous, ni pour nous…

* * *

**Le Lys l'enfantera et le reconnaîtra**

**Le Faon l'aidera de part sa confiance**

**La Louve le guidera et le protègera**

**Le Dragon l'aimera et le sauvera….**

* * *

_Dimanche 28 juin, 20 heures, clairière centrale, Forêt Interdite, Poudlard._

La clairière avait un diamètre de 20 mètres. Les membres encore vivants des deux camps étaient installés tout autour, dissimulés entre des arbres.

Beaucoup de Mangemorts étaient tombés, mais plus d'élèves encore. Les plus jeunes, malgré la décision de Voldemort, avaient décidés de se battre, dans un camp ou dans un autre. Et un bon nombre des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient morts ou gravement blessés : Maugrey Fol Oeil, Nymphadora Tonks, Charlie Weasley, Arthur Weasley, le Professeur Chourave, le Professeur Vector…

Les élèves aussi avaient subis un lourd tribut : Dean Thomas, Zacharias Smith, qui avait tenté d'éliminer sa sœur pour "venger l'honneur de la famille", Millicent et Théodore, Ron et Hermione, les jumelles Patil, Hannah Abbot, Michael Corner, qui s'était retrouvé face à Lanyra et n'avait du sa survie qu'à l'arrivée impromptue d'Ariane, Denis Crivey…

Et les Mangemorts aussi avaient payés leur attaque : Rabastan Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Alecto Carrow, Axley, Mulciber…

En fait, seuls les Vampires et les Démons n'avaient eu aucune perte : telle est la règle. Si on se bat l'un contre l'autre, que ce soit pour une raison digne de ce nom, pas pour de vulgaires querelles _humaines_…

Lord Voldemort se tenait au milieu de la clairière, l'épée de Serpentard accrochée à sa ceinture. Seul.

-Voyez-vous ça… Dumbledore, n'as-tu donc aucun champion à envoyer se faire tuer ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Installé entre deux arbres, sur une souche, le vieillard se releva en grimaçant.

-J'ai un champion, Tom, que crois-tu donc ? répondit-il d'une voix lasse.

-Que tu as trop peur de te faire vaincre pour opposer une quelconque résistance, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix froide, amusée.

Il y eut du bruit dans le camp de la Lumière, puis Godric Potter sortit des fourrés, recouvert de poussière. Le Clan Drek le suivit, mais resta à l'orée des arbres, attentif.

-Je suis là, Voldemort, lança Godric d'une voix relativement assurée. Prépare-toi à mourir !

Le mage se mit à rire, d'un rire amusé mais néanmoins glacé.

-Toi, me vaincre ! Décidément, les Gryffondors ne doutent de rien, déclara-t-il après avoir ri. Mais soit. Je ne te promets pas d'abréger tes souffrances, Potter, sois-en certain.

Le rouquin blêmit sous ses taches de rousseur. Mais il dégaina toutefois sa baguette.

-Crève, bâtard ! aboya-t-il en lui lançant un _Expelliarmus_.

Voldy l'évita d'un geste du poignet.

-C'est tout ? s'enquit-il, avec un air de fausse déception sur le visage. Je m'attendais à mieux, surtout venant de la part du _Sauveur_. _Endoloris _!

Godric, qui ne s'y attendait pas, se prit le sort de plein fouet, et s'écroula au sol, se tordant de douleur. Et les sorts commencèrent à pleuvoir sur le pauvre rouquin. Sectusempra, Doloris, sorts de torture…

Godric crut que sa dernière heure était arrivée, quand Cassiopée et Orion déboulèrent dans la clairière, hors d'haleine.

-Monseigneur, balbutia la jeune fille en plantant un genou à terre.

Son ami l'imita, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-Relevez-vous, intima Voldemort en se tournant vers eux. Vous êtes en retard.

-C'est qu'on a croisé les Traîtres, Père, déclara Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Imala et Zao vinrent se poster à la droite des deux adolescents, Rowena et Mercure sur l'épaule gauche, calypso à la gauche du brun, sous sa forme de panthère, et Scandra se mit à siffler, installée sur l'avant-bras droit de son "maître".

-Vraiment ? fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en levant les sourcils.

Son Héritier claqua les doigts. Aussitôt, Draco, Pansy et Blaise apparurent aux pieds du Plus-Grand-Mage-Noir-du-Siècle. Ils jetèrent un regard noir à leur ancien condisciple.

-Où sont les deux autres ?

Silence. Harry et Kalia échangèrent un regard gêné.

Pendant ce temps, Godric se relevait discrètement, sonné. Son corps entier lui faisait mal, et il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre.

-Enfin, c'est mieux que rien, déclama Voldy d'un ton dramatique.

Kalia fronça les sourcils.

-C'est jamais bien, de toute manière, ronchonna-t-elle.

Ce fut au tour de Face-de-Serpent de froncer les sourcils.

-Tu dis ?

-Que vous vous plaigniez tout le temps de notre travail, à Harry et moi, lança-t-elle, menton levé. Vous n'êtes jamais content ! Et vous voulez que je vous dise, _Monseigneur_ ? J'en ai ma claque de jouer avec la Magie Noire.

Tout le monde la regarda, bouche bée.

-Je retourne dans mon _vrai_ camp, déclara-t-elle en faisant volte-face et en se dirigeant vers le camp de la Lumière.

Shadow retint difficilement un rire moqueur tandis que la jeune fille s'installait à côté du Clan Drek. Elle leva sa baguette, et les trois Aspirants atterrirent à ses côtés.

Lord Voldemort la regarda, sonné.

Harry ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et ricana.

Draco, Pansy et Blaise le regardèrent, un peu effrayés.

-Il ne me semble pas que ce soit _drôle_ Orion, siffla Voldy. Est-ce que tu étais au courant ?

Il hocha la tête, toujours riant.

-Kalia fait partie de l'Ordre de Nemesis. Elle a jugé opportun de dévoiler ses véritables convictions pendant la Bataille Finale, expliqua le brun, les joues un peu rouges d'avoir ri.

Et là, Voldy faillit avoir une attaque. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait à la fin ?

-C'est une plaisanterie ? demanda-t-il, se raccrochant à son dernier espoir.

-Non, répondit Harry d'une voix douce.

-Oh.

Perplexe, Face-de-Serpent réfléchit quelques instants.

-Tant pis. Je m'occuperais d'elle après avoir éliminer Potter.

Il leva son épée.

-Prépare-toi à mourir, Potter, grinça-t-il en plongeant son épée dans le cœur du Gryffondor.

Malheureusement pour lui, il sentit une lame bloquer la progression de la sienne. Il releva les yeux et se rendit compte que son Héritier, Orion, venait de l'empêcher de tuer le morveux.

-Orion, qu'est-ce que tu…

-Il se passe que j'en ai assez d'être un Mage Noir, la terreur des foyers du Royaume-Uni, expliqua le brun en se plaçant devant son frère, en position de défense.

-Tu quoi ?

-Je veux vivre avec ma meilleure amie, la personne que j'aime et ma famille, asséna l'aîné des Potter d'une voix plus tranchante que l'acier. Je veux _vivre_, pas seulement exister.

Nagini tenta de se rapprocher du Traître, mais fut stoppée dans sa progression par Scandra.

-Tu aimes, _toi_ ? répéta Voldemort avec incrédulité.

-Oui, j'aime, _moi_, contrairement à toi, rétorqua le brun, un peu vexé.

-Traître, siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres en dégainant sa baguette et en lançant un Doloris à son Héritier.

Le brun l'esquiva en se déplaçant légèrement sur le côté.

Le Duel Final commença.

Les deux hommes dégainèrent leur baguette et commencèrent à se déplacer, attentif au moindre geste de leur adversaire.

Lanyra tenta d'intervenir, mais fut stoppée par Ange.

-Laisse-les. C'est écrit que leur histoire doit se finir comme ça.

-C'est lui. C'est Orion le Sauveur.

La Vampire hocha la tête. Elle grimaça en voyant le plus jeune éviter de justesse un Maléfice de Videntrailles. L'éclair violet faillit frapper Imala, qui émit un grognement sourd.

La louve, la pantigra et l'aigle se mirent à tourner autour des deux hommes.

-Harry a-t-il une chance de s'en sortir ? demanda Godric à Kalia.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Je ne connais pas la fin de la Prophétie, le Vainqueur y est désigné…

Lily s'approcha, posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils et murmura doucement :

-Dumbledore s'est trompé dans son interprétation, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco se rapprocha, curieux, anxieux.

-Oui, répondit froidement Shadow. Il ne connaît que les deux premières parties de la Prophétie, qui en compte cinq… Et il a commis une grave erreur…

-Laquelle ? s'enquit Draco d'une voix basse.

La spadassine tourna un regard noir vers lui.

-Il a oublié, volontairement ou non, que les prophéties ont toujours un second sens… En tentant de prévenir une prophétie, on l'amène souvent à se réaliser…

Les deux blonds et les deux roux grimacèrent.

-Harry va se battre jusqu'à sa mort pour nous permettre d'avoir une vie meilleur, asséna Kalia en suivant le duel avec anxiété.

Une clameur de joie venant du côté des Mangemorts lui fit craindre le pire. Elle vit la baguette d'Harry s'envoler et atterrir du côté des Vampires et des Démons. Plus personne ne bougea.

Furieux, le brun marmonna une brève incantation en elfique et la baguette de Voldemort fit exactement le même trajet. Ils étaient à égalité.

Shadow se tourna vers les trois Anglais.

-Lui avez-vous pardonné ? leur demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse.

Godric hocha la tête.

-Je lui fais confiance, déclara-t-il sobrement.

-Harry est mon fils, et rien, pas même un passage dans les Ténèbres lui ôtera cette état, assura calmement Lily.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Draco.

-Je l'aime, se contenta-t-il d'affirmer.

Il y eut une clameur du côté du côté de la Lumière. Cassandra et Alécia poussèrent un cri de joie.

-Vas-y Harry, éclate lui la figure à ce vieux pervers ! hurla la brune en levant un poing.

Kalia ne retint pas un ricanement.

-Elle est dingue de lui, confia-t-elle.

Draco foudroya la vampire du regard.

Ils reposèrent leurs yeux sur le Duel.

Harry, les habits déchirés, pleins de poussières, la joue couverte de sang, tenait difficilement sur ses jambes.

Tom, toujours impeccablement vêtu, une balafre sur la joue, du sang coulant sur sa joue et ses vêtements, lui jetait des regards meurtriers.

-Assez de Magie, cracha-t-il en s'essuyant la joue. Réglons _ça_ dans les règles de l'art. Un Duel à l'épée…

-Un Duel à Mort, précisa le Prince des Ténèbres en dégainant son épée.

Les deux Sang-Mêlés se saluèrent.

-Je ne veux pas voir ça, gémit Kalia en se cachant les yeux.

Elle retira ses mains de son champ de vision juste après sous le regard mi-moqueur mi-compréhensif de Draco.

Les crissements des deux lames s'entrechoquant faisaient frissonner Lily et son fils. James, Sirius, Remus et Severus les observaient.

_-Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Orion_, siffla Voldemort en tournoyant gracieusement. _Me trahir, moi, celui qui t'as apporté une famille…_

_-Si tu n'existais pas, ma famille ne m'aurais jamais maltraité_, rétorqua Harry en faisant une feinte.

Mais son "Père" n'était plus tout jeune, et ne dut qu'à son immense talent de ne pas se prendre la lame dans la cuisse. Il grimaça, un rictus haineux sur le visage. Il ouvrit la bouche, lança une incantation en ancien runique et frappa du plat de sa lame l'épée de son Héritier.

Il y eut un éclair, un coup de tonnerre, puis la lame de l'épée se brisa.

_-Je vais t'éliminer comme le chien que tu es, bâtard ! _s'exclama-t-il.

Horrifiées, Lily et Kalia posèrent une main sur leur bouche. Godric blêmit sous ses tâches de rousseurs. Draco ferma les yeux.

Calypso jeta un regard perçant à James, puis à l'épée de Godric Gryffondor qui pendait, inutile, sur sa jambe. "Sauve ton fils, humain ! "

L'Auror hésita un bref instant. Un cri de douleur résonna dans la clairière. Harry venait de se prendre l'épée de Serpentard dans la cuisse.

-Crève, chien ! lança Voldemort en levant son épée au-dessus de sa tête.

-Harry !

Tout les têtes se tournèrent vers James Potter, qui venait de lancer son épée, l'épée de son ancêtre, à son fils aîné. Le fleuret atterrit sur le sol, dévié par une formule du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Bâtard ! s'exclama Kalia, furieuse, tandis qu'elle envoyait l'épée vers son destinataire d'un courant magique.

Harry se releva, l'épée de Gryffondor bien en main.

-Je ne te regretterais pas, Voldemort, siffla-t-il au Mage Noir.

Il lança une incantation elfique, fit tournoyer la lame au-dessus de sa tête et l'enfonça dans le corps du Lord Noir.

-Je te hais, Potter, susurra l'homme en tombant lentement au sol.

Le Potter en question décapita le Mage Noir. La tête roula sur le sol. Il y eut soudain une

lumière dorée qui illumina le corps d'Harry Potter.

La lumière s'éteignit brusquement. Le brun s'effondra au sol en hurlant, les mains plaquées sur sa cicatrice, des marques apparaissant partout sur son corps.

-Harry ! hurlèrent Kalia, Draco, Godric et Lily en se précipitant sur lui.

-Attrapez les Mangemorts ! ordonna Rufus Scrimgeour aux Aurors encore debout. Schakebolt, Dawlish, occupez-vous du Prince des Ténèbres ! Attachez-le, il faut l'envoyer à Azkaban !

-Monsieur le Ministre ! s'exclama Alena en se précipitant vers lui. Vous ne comptez quand même pas envoyer Harry à Azkaban dans l'état où il est !

-Et pourquoi pas, Alena ? Monsieur _Gaunt_ ici présent est un dangereux Mage Noir, il doit aller à Azkaban !

-Mais il vient de tuer Voldemort ! Il est gravement blessé ! Vous risquez de le tuer en l'envoyant là-bas sans le faire soigner !

Draco et Kalia étaient agenouillés à côté du brun, en larmes. Imala et Zao se mirent à hurler à mort.

Le Ministre fronça les sourcils.

-Maîtrisez-vous, Alena, voyons !

-Que croyez-vous que je suis en train de faire ? siffla-t-elle en lui jetant un regard polaire.

Il déglutit difficilement. Elle lui jeta un regard méprisant et s'approcha de sa fille, qui pleurait.

-Il survivra…

-S'il n'est pas soigné très rapidement, j'en doute, déclara sombrement Shadow.

Il y eut un craquement sinistre, puis la terre s'ouvrit. Mais elle s'ouvrit vraiment attention, pour laisser passer une brune aux yeux de jade. Elle fixa les sorciers avec indifférence, tourna sur elle-même puis repéra Harry.

-Poussez-vous, nom d'un chien, aboya-t-elle en se précipitant aux côtés du brun qui respirait difficilement.

-Vous ? s'étrangla Kalia.

La brune releva la tête, fronça les sourcils et fit une moue.

-Tu es…

-Cassiopée, La Louve, se présenta-t-elle.

-Bien. Tu peux m'appeler Jade, Louve. Maintenant, écarte-toi, et dis au blondinet de faire de même. Je vais essayer de payer ma dette.

-Bi… bien Dame Jade, bégaya Kalia en se relevant et en faisant de même avec Draco.

-Qui est-ce ? s'enquit ce dernier.

-L'incarnation de la Terre, une des Quatre Gardiennes du Globe de Tétris, expliqua la blonde.

Il y eut un énorme silence dans la clairière. Tout le monde regarda la blonde, qui fixait la brune, qui soignait le brun. Jade claqua des doigts. Une énorme rose apparut du sol et recouvrit Harry. Pendant quelques minutes très angoissantes, on ne pouvait voir que la Rose, et l'Incarnation. Puis la fleur se rouvrit délicatement, reposa le jeune homme sur le sol et disparut.

-Il est soigné, en excellente forme, déclara Jade. Il lui faut du repos, et il se remettra d'aplomb.

Elle fit un bref signe de tête à Kalia, tapota les crânes d'Imala, Zao et Calypso puis disparut. Pouf. Envolée.

-Attachez Harry Gaunt et envoyez-le à Azkaban, ordonna Scrimgeour à deux Aurors.

Il se tourna vers Dumbledore.

-Vous-Savez-Qui est mort grâce à son Héritier. J'ose espérez que vous me permettrez de l'annoncer aux médias…

-Bien entendu, Rufus, bien entendu, déclara le vieux sénile en inclinant la tête.

Calypso feula. "Je sens que les problèmes ne sont pas finis pour nous, même avec la mort de Voldemort…"

**Ils seront cinq, cinq à s'opposer au Fils Renié**

**Cinq à se battre**

**Cinq à triompher**

**Mais seul l'un pourra éradiquer définitivement ses Ténèbres**

**L'Histoire est enclenchée**

**Nemesis y veillera…**

* * *

FIN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Du chapitre, pas de la fic… Quoique… Il ne reste que deux chapitres, avec l'épilogue, et cette histoire est finie… 

La suite la semaine prochaine…

**REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!**

Kiss et Bonne Année en avance…

Cass


	24. Et ce qui en découla

**Titre : **L'Héritier

**Auteur : **Lady Shadow Cassandra

**Rating : **T et le restera.

**Genre : **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Couples : **HP/DM, SS/SB, les homophobes, du vent !!!!!

**Résumé : **UA : À l'âge de 6 ans, Harry Potter est négligé par ses parents, Aurors célèbres de leur époque, pour son petit frère Godric, nommé Sauveur par une prophétie mal-interprétée par Dumbledore. Et quand Voldemort décide de faire de l'enlever pour faire de lui son Héritier, Harry se sentit trahi par le manque de réaction de ses parents et secourut par son seul point de salut : le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant Harry n'est pas fait pour être le Prince des Ténèbres et il devra choisir, pendant sa 7ème année à Poudlard entre Ténèbres et Lumière.

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter et compagnie appartiennent à J.K.Rowling, sauf certains personnages, animaux, sorts et décors de ma composition. 

Blabla de l'auteure :

Précision : **Je ne prends pas en compte les Horcruxes de Voldemort dans ma fic !**

Précision 2 : L'Aspirante n'est ni Ginny, ni Luna, ni la mère de Kalia (qui est déjà une Mangemorte très proche de Voldemort), ni une des sœurs Patil, ni Pansy, ni Lily, ni Lavande, ni Hermione.

CECI EST UN SLASH !!!!! PAR CONSÉQUENT, JE DEMANDE À TOUS CEUX QUE ÇA CHOQUE/REBUTE/DÉGOUTE DE BIEN VOULOIR CLIQUER SUR LE LIEN PRÉCÉDENT ET DE QUITTER CETTE FIC MERCI.

**J'INTERDIS FORMELLEMENT À QUICONQUE D'UTILISER KALIA POLIAKOFF ! CE PERSONNAGE M'APPARTIENT DU DÉBUT À LA FIN !**

_« Pensées »_

_-Fourchelangue _si le texte est normal sinon c'est l'inverse

"Télépathie"

**-Là, ce sont les aigles qui parlent. Techniquement, c'est par image, mais comme ça, c'est plus compréhensible…**

_**Pi ça, c'est du russe !**_

_Avertissement : certains passages du chapitre contiennent des insultes très crues et des passages... Bonne lecture malgré tout._

* * *

Chapitre 23 : … Et ce qui en découla

_Mercredi 8 juillet, 15 heures, parc de Poudlard, Poudlard._

Kalia et Stanislas étaient assis côte à côte, silencieux. Le Russe posa une main timide sur le genou de la jeune fille.

-**_Je suis contente que tu sois là_**, déclara-t-elle enfin en se tournant vers lui.

-**_Moi aussi je suis content d'être là_**, répondit-il avec un minuscule sourire amusé.

Kalia lui sourit et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-**_Ces derniers jours ont été une horreur_**, murmura-t-elle sombrement.

-**_Tu m'étonnes_**, répliqua-t-il sombrement. **_Avec la mort de Lord Voldemort, les pays sont plutôt secoués. Surtout quand on sait_** qui **_l'a tué…_**

Il lui jeta un regard perçant. Elle soupira.

_**-Si j'avais eu le choix, je t'aurais au moins dit que j'étais une espionne pour l'Ordre de Nemesis. Mais le règlement est très stricte sur ce point… Et puis, je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit si ma couverture avait volé en éclats…**_

Elle soupira. Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

_**-Tu peux être certaine que j'ai été vachement surpris quand j'ai appris que tu étais Cassiopée, La Louve… Mais au fond, ça ne m'étonnait pas tellement.** _

**_-Ah bon ?_** fit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui d'un air surpris. **_Pourquoi ?_**

**_-Je crois que mon subconscient l'a toujours su… Harry et toi, vous ne pouviez pas être _**si**_ puissants sans que quelque chose se cache dessous… mais j'avoue que j'aurais préféré être au courant… _**

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

**_-C'est vraiment surréaliste comme situation_**, déclara-t-il finalement avec un sourire amer. **_Le Prince des Ténèbres n'était autre qu'Harry Potter, le Sauveur… On peut dire que le Destin a un sacré sens de l'humour…_**

**_-N'est-ce pas ? _**répondit calmement Kalia. **_Mais tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si Voldemort n'avait pas existé… _**

**_-Avec des "si", on mettrait Stonehenge en bouteille ! _**s'exclama Stan. **_Franchement, Kalia, si Voldemort n'existait pas, on aurait jamais rencontré Harry ! _**

**_-C'est un mal pour un bien, en quelque sorte, _**souffla doucement la jeune fille.

Elle se pelotonna contre son fiancé. Elle lui était extrêmement reconnaissante de sa présence et de son soutien en cette période.

**_-C'est du passé maintenant, _**déclara Stanislas. **_Nous sommes ensemble, je t'aime, et on va bientôt se marier. Il ne nous reste qu'une seule chose à faire…_**

_**-Laquelle ?** _s'enquit Kalia d'une voix surprise.

Yeux marrons contre yeux bleus.

**-_Il faut qu'on sorte Harry d'Azkaban_**, souffla-t-il contre les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Il se rapprocha encore un peu. Kalia pencha la tête sur le côté et ferma à demi les yeux.

-Kalia ? Tu es là ?

Deux soupirs d'agacements furent exhalés par les fiancés.

-Je suis ici Godric, aboya-t-elle sèchement.

Le Gryffondor, suivi par un Draco Malfoy ayant un visage fermé s'approcha de l'arbre.

-Je vous cherchais, déclara-t-il simplement.

-Et tu nous as trouvés, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement en se relevant, aidée par Stan. Est-ce que c'est trop demander à Dumbledore que de passer du temps _seule_ en compagnie de mon fiancé ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton glacial en foudroyant le rouquin du regard.

Ce dernier déglutit. Le regard bleu de Kalia, qui commençait à virer au doré ne lui disait rien qui vaille…

-Tony Pif est à Poudlard, il veut nous interroger au sujet d'Harry, expliqua Draco avec une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

-Et bien allons-y alors, déclara Stan. Plus vite ça sera fait et plus vite on pourra continuer ce qu'on avait commencé…

Sa blonde fiancée hocha la tête et ils commencèrent à suivre les deux Anglais qui étaient repartis.

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle quelques instants plus tard. Une foule de gens s'y trouvait : le couple Potter, Sirius, Severus, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Alena, Remus, Shadow, la Grande Prêtresse et bien entendu toute la petite bande de Gryffondors et de Serpentards, ainsi que Luna. Tony Pif, Rita Skeeter et Rufus Scrimgeour étaient assis à table à part.

Shadow et la Grande Prêtresse de l'Ordre de Nemesis portaient des tenues différentes de d'habitude : pantalon noir, bottes noires et une épée accrochée à une ceinture noire, mais un tee-shirt doré pour la Grande Prêtresse et noir pour Shadow. Et elles ne portaient pas leurs habituels masques… En effet, elles avaient dévoilé leurs identités juste après l'emprisonnement d'Harry à Azkaban…

Flash-Back

_Lundi 29 juin, minuit 15, Bureau du Ministre de la Magie, Ministère de la Magie, Londres._

_Il y avait peu de monde dans la pièce. Le Ministre, Percy Weasley, James et Sirius, Shadow, la Grande Prêtresse de l'Ordre de Nemesis et Kalia. _

_-Asseyez-vous, Grande Prêtresse, vous serez plus à l'aise, déclara Scrimgeour en désignant une chaise du doigt. _

_La femme refusa d'un gracieux sourire. Celui du Ministre s'évanouit._

_-Très bien, siffla-t-il. Dans ce cas, nous allons nous expliquer debout. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'elle (il désigna Kalia du doigt) n'est pas une Mangemorte ? Ainsi qu'elle ?_

_Shadow fronça les sourcils._

_-Je n'ai jamais été une Mangemorte, gronda-t-elle. J'étais uns spadassine, c'est différent._

_-Vraiment ? rétorqua Rufus d'un ton moqueur. Et en quoi ?_

_-Je ne me souciais pas des camps des êtres que je tuais… De surcroît, vous allez rapidement comprendre _pourquoi_ je n'aurais pas pu être une Mangemorte…_

_Elle ôta son masque d'un coup sec. Des exclamations de surprise se firent entendre. _

_-Serena Sullivan ! lança James. Toi, Shadow ?_

_-En effet, Potter. Et je dois dire que j'ai été, avec ma sœur, la dernière personne de notre côté à voir ton fils aîné vivant. _

_Elle fit une pause et conclut avec une pointe de sadisme non-dissimulée :_

_-Du moins, sous cette identité…_

_James la foudroya du regard puis se tourna vers la Grande Prêtresse._

_-Et vous, vous êtes…_

_Elle ôta son masque avec un sourire malicieux._

_-Saphiana Sullivan… _

_James et Sirius se laissèrent lourdement tomber sur des chaises, à l'instar de Scrimgeour. _

_-Que… Enfin, qu'est-ce qui… Pourquoi… Comment…_

_Les jumelles se mirent à rire. _

_-Nous sommes parties du Manoir peu de temps avant que Voldemort l'attaque, c'est pour ça que nous avons survécu, expliqua calmement Saphiana. _

_-Oh…_

_Scrimgeour toussa, un peu._

_-Et bien, je suppose que je peux vous croire quand vous dîtes que Miss Poliakoff ici-présente est aussi une espionne de notre côté…_

_Shadow, ou plutôt Serena, se pencha sur le bureau du Ministre et susurra d'une voix doucereuse :_

_-Si Cassiopée n'était pas intervenue, c'est Voldemort qui aurait gagné ce soir. Elle a accompli la plus grosse partie du travail en présentant les inconvénients à Harry s'il restait trop longtemps dans le camp de Voldemort._

_Scrimgeour grogna. Il n'appréciait vraiment pas de devoir sa survie et celle du pays à l'Héritier du Seigneur des Ténèbres. _

_-Miss Poliakoff est reconnue comme espionne pour notre camp et délivrée de toutes les charges qui pesaient sur elle, déclara-t-il finalement en foudroyant du regard la-dite miss Poliakoff._

_-Trop aimable Monsieur le Ministre, grinça-t-elle._

_Il fronça les sourcils, mais fut coupé par Saphiana._

_-Vous n'allez quand même pas revenir sur votre parole devant tant de témoin, si ?_

_Il grogna, mais ne dit rien._

Fin du Flash-Back

Rita Skeeter pointa du doigt quatre chaises devant elle.

-Asseyez-vous, les enfants, asseyez-vous, déclara-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse. Nous avons _tant _de chose à nous dire !

Kalia et Stan lui jetèrent un regard méprisant qui n'avait rien à envier à ceux de Severus Rogue.

-Asseyez-vous, ne craignez rien, on ne va pas vous manger, continua-t-elle sans se soucier des deux sorciers.

Elle se tourna vers Tony Pif.

-Monsieur Pif ici-présent va répondre à mes questions en même temps que vous. Il est là pour éclairer nos lecteurs au sujet du Prince des Ténèbres.

-Harry _n'est plus_ le Prince des Ténèbres, déclara Kalia d'une voix polaire.

Rita haussa un sourcil.

-Voyons, ma petite, ne jouez pas sur les mots. Pour nos lecteurs et la population de Grande Bretagne, Harry Gaunt _est_ le Prince des Ténèbres.

-Potter, corrigea James d'une voix calme.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

-Pardon ? fit Rita d'une voix incrédule.

-Harry Potter, insista son père.

Un air rusé s'installa sur le visage de la journaliste.

-Vous reconnaissez donc le Prince comme votre fils ? demanda-t-elle, sa Plume à Papote parcourant le papier.

-En effet, répondit l'Auror sans se départir de son calme. Harry a agi avec un courage bien plus grand que celui des minables dans votre genre qui se terrent dans leurs maisons et laissent les Aurors faire le sale travail. Harry a eu le courage de renier un homme qui lui a servi de figure paternelle pendant la majeure partie de sa vie pour retrouver sa famille et sauver son fiancé.

Il y eut un silence. La blonde et dangereuse journaliste observa James avec un air choqué sur le visage. Kalia, Stan, Draco et Godric se retenait tant bien que mal pour ne pas éclater de rire au nez et à la barbe de la femme. Tony Pif haussa un sourcil mi-interrogatif mi-amusé. Scrimgeour fit une moue désapprobatrice mais ne tenta pas de dissimuler l'étincelle malicieuse de son regard.

Skeeter ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit et réussit finalement à articuler :

-Vrai… Vraiment ? Nos lecteurs vont être ravis de l'apprendre…

Un sourire carnassier éclaira le visage impassible du brun.

-Et, bien entendu, les avocats de la famille Potter seront présents au moment de l'impression…

-Bien entendu, assura la Fouineuse. Bien entendu…

Elle remua sur son siège, mal à l'aise après la petite démonstration du Sang-Pur, puis se tourna vers les quatre élèves :

-Bien, à nous. Monsieur Krum, pourrions-nous connaître votre lien avec Harry Potter ?

-Bien évidemment Miss Skeeter, répondit le Russe avec un air engageant.

Ses yeux restèrent de glace.

-Harry est mon meilleur ami. C'est grâce à lui que je me suis rapproché de Kalia et que nous avons pu nous fiancer.

-Vraiment ? Et quelle a été votre réaction en apprenant que votre _meilleur ami_ est le Prince des Ténèbres ?

-Etait, corrigea nonchalamment Godric en foudroyant la blonde du regard.

Stan hocha les épaules, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Je n'ai pas eu de réaction spéciale. Quand je l'ai appris, j'ai enfin compris d'où venait la puissance d'Harry. Et celle de Kalia… Et ça expliquait certains tics de son comportement…

-Vous êtes très "souple" Monsieur Krum, déclara calmement Pif avec un sourire.

-Ce qui est fait est fait, on ne va pas revenir dessus, ça ne servirait à rien, rétorqua calmement le brun.

Le psychologue sourit doucement.

-Nous pourrions peut-être passer à quelqu'un d'autre Miss Skeeter, suggéra-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, puis se ravisa.

-Monsieur Krum, une dernière question…

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Saviez-vous que votre ami avait une pantigra ?

-Et bien, je connais Calypso, sous sa forme de chat, évidemment. Il se servait d'elle comme d'un… _doudou_ les premiers mois, répondit le Sang-Pur après un instant de réflexion.

-Vous vous entendiez bien avec cet animal ?

-Aussi bien que possible.

-Merci Monsieur Krum. Vos réponses nous ont été d'un grand soutien, déclara Rita avec un sourire un peu trop sincère pour être vrai.

Elle échangea un regard complice avec le Ministre.

-Monsieur Potter, à vous ! lança-t-elle avec une mine réjouie.

Le Gryffondor grimaça et leva les yeux au ciel. Sirius pouffa discrètement.

-Quels sont vos sentiments au sujet de votre frère ? s'enquit la fouineuse journaliste.

Alena et Severus échangèrent un regard incrédule devant la stupidité de la question de la journaliste. Franchement, poser _cette_ question à Godric…

-C'est l'une des personnes les plus courageuses que je connaisse, lança le rouquin. Il a eu le courage de renier celui qui était son Père pour retrouver sa famille biologique, pour être dans le même camp que sa meilleure amie et pour avoir une chance de vivre avec son fiancé… C'est une superbe preuve d'amour !

Rita Skeeter pâlit violemment, marmonna un :

-Merlin Tout-Puissant, c'est pas vrai ! Ils sont impossibles !

Et s'évanouit.

Il y eut une sorte de gloussement étrange, et le petit groupe se tourna vers les autres occupants de la Grande Salle. Tout le monde était écroulé sur des tables et pleurait de rire, même Severus et Alena, même Dumbledore et McGonagall… Luna les regardait avec un petit air malicieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? demanda timidement Godric.

Kalia, Stan et Draco échangèrent un regard incrédule.

-Ils sont fous, asséna sèchement le blond.

Les deux fiancés hochèrent la tête. Le brun se tourna vers l'espionne.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

-C'est la première fois que je vois Severus perdre sa maîtrise de lui-même en public, répondit évasivement Kalia.

Tony Pif réveilla calmement la journaliste en lui tapotant les joues.

-Vous devriez continuer Miss Skeeter, je pense que nos amis en ont assez…

-Nous ne sommes pas vos _amis_ Pif, siffla Draco d'une voix polaire. Pressez-vous Skeeter, que cette mascarade cesse !

-Maîtrisez-vous, Monsieur Malfoy, ordonna Scrimgeour.

-Et en quel honneur Monsieur le Ministre ? susurra le Serpentard. Je ne fais que donner le fond de ma pensée, nous sommes encore dans un pays où existe la liberté d'expression à ce que je sache ?

Le Ministre grogna.

-Draco a raison, Monsieur le Ministre, déclara calmement Kalia. Nous aimerions bien avoir du temps de libre sans être dérangés par des fouineurs.

Rita la foudroya du regard.

-Et bien, Miss Poliakoff, ça va être à votre tour. Quand avez-vous rencontré Harry Potter ?

-Lors de notre première rentrée à Durmstrang. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le même Clan, avec Stan, et nous avons rapidement fait connaissance. Il était aussi très proche de Stan.

-Pas vous ?

-J'ai commencé à rapprocher de lui pendant notre deuxième année. Mais ça ne vous concerne pas, et vos lecteurs non plus.

Skeeter marmonna une vague réponse. Elle remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un coup sec.

-Quand êtes-vous devenue La Louve ? Et une espionne pour l'Ordre de Nemesis ?

-Harry m'a présenté à Voldemort en juillet 1992. Peu de temps après, il m'a proposé de devenir La Louve et j'ai accepté.

-Pourquoi ?

Kalia jeta un regard moqueur à la femme.

-On ne refuse pas ce genre de proposition, miss Skeeter. J'acceptais, ou je mourrais. De surcroît, à cet âge, on ne voit pas les conséquences d'un tel acte de la même manière que les adultes.

-Vraiment ?

La voix de Tony Pif trahissait son intérêt.

-De quelle manière avec-vous vu ces conséquences Miss Poliakoff ?

Un sourire nostalgique vint s'installer sur son visage.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi aux conséquences, avoua-t-elle finalement. J'ai toujours vécu en Russie avec ma mère avant de devenir une Mage Noire, donc la politique de Grande-Bretagne ne me concernait pas vraiment… Pas du tout, même. J'ignorais que maman était si bien placée dans la hiérarchie des Mangemorts.

Elle resta songeuse. Stan posa une main réconfortante sur sa cuisse.

-À l'époque, je ne voyais ça que comme un jeu. On me proposait de devenir extrêmement puissante, à condition d'énormément travailler évidemment, et de partager un secret avec un brun au caractère adorable.

Elle releva la tête.

-Harry est vraiment un garçon adorable. Il est prêt à tout pour ses proches, et a une grande droiture morale. Ses convictions sont quelque chose de très important pour lui.

-Il a quand même changé de camp cette année, fit remarquer le psychologue.

Kalia sourit.

-Et pourquoi donc, selon vous, Monsieur Pif ? Vous qui êtes un psychologue, expliquez-moi pourquoi, intima-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Je…

Il jeta un coup d'œil au Ministre, qui détourna le regard, et à la journaliste, qui relisait furieusement les notes de la Plume à Papote. _« Bande de lâcheurs ! »_

-Alors ?

-Je pense que le Prince des Ténèbres a changé de camp pour une raison bien précise…

Il remua sur son siège, mal à l'aise devant les regards brûlants des quatre interviewés.

-Il voulait peut-être prendre le pouvoir à la place du Seigneur des Ténèbres, suggéra-t-il.

-Vous êtes plus stupide que ce que je croyais Monsieur Pif, lança Kalia d'une voix méprisante. Si Harry avait voulu prendre le pouvoir, il ne l'aurait pas fait _pendant_ la Bataille Finale…

-Oui, vous avez raison, concéda Pif, qui commençait à devenir très nerveux.

Il observa attentivement les quatre jeunes, puis les sorciers qui étaient installés derrière, ne riant plus. Au contraire. Tous avaient un visage sérieux.

-Monsieur Potter a raison, son frère aîné a fait preuve d'un grand courage en trahissant sa figure paternelle pour sa famille biologique et son… _fiancé_, concéda le psy d'un ton abattu.

Scrimgeour, Skeeter et Pif ne ratèrent pas la lueur de triomphe qui s'installa sur le visage des occupants de la Grande Salle.

-Mais ne vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi et comment vous êtes devenue une espionne de l'Ordre…

-De Nemesis, termina Kalia d'une voix tranchante. En fait, la Grande Prêtresse en personne m'a contacté peu de temps après mon entrée chez Voldemort. Elle m'a raconté la vie d'Harry quand il était chez les Potter et m'a déclaré que c'était lui le vrai Sauveur. Et après, elle m'a suggéré de devenir une espionne pour l'Ordre. Et j'ai accepté.

Rita se tourna vers Rufus.

-Est-ce la vérité Monsieur le Ministre ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Il ne se contenta que d'un hochement de tête pour lui répondre.

-Bien, bien. Monsieur Malfoy, à vous, déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers le blond.

Le Préfet-en-Chef haussa un sourcil méprisant.

-Que ressentez-vous envers Harry Potter ? demanda Skeeter d'une voix doucereuse et faussement compatissante à souhait.

Malheureusement pour elle, notre beau blond préféré en avait assez que tout le monde le regarde et lui parle avec compassion et pitié. Il décida donc de se venger sur l'ignoble scarabée qui lui faisait face.

-Harry ? C'est un super coup au pieu, répondit-il avec un calme effroyablement culotté.

Il y eut un instant de silence dans la salle. L'audace dont il avait fait preuve fit ricaner doucement les Serpentards.

-Quoi d'autre ? réussit à articuler la Fouineuse après être passée par toutes les teintes de blanc et de rouge.

-Il est superbe physiquement, a une puissance magique quasi inégalée, un sens de l'amitié et de l'amour exacerbé et une loyauté à toute épreuve. Il est séduisant, adorable, mignon, intelligent, charmeur, charmant et sarcastique. Vous voulez d'autres renseignements ou c'est suffisant ?

-…

Kalia plongea sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Mais elle manqua de s'étrangla en entendant la question suivante de l'horrible bonne femme.

-Comptez-vous l'épouser ou le laisser pourrir à Azkaban pour le punir des crimes qu'il a commis ?

_« Je la tue ? »_ S'interrogèrent Draco et Kalia dans un remarquable ensemble.

La jeune fille se leva brusquement, planta sa baguette dans le cou de la journaliste et lui murmura d'une voix haineuse :

-Redites encore _une fois_ qu'Harry mérite d'aller à Azkaban et je vous expédie chez les Démons… J'ai de très bonnes relations là-bas…

Elle tourna la tête et planta son regard bleu foncé dans les yeux de Scrimgeour.

-Harry sortira d'Azkaban avant le début des cours, j'en fais le serment !

La température de la salle juta considérablement. Scrimgeour déglutit difficilement.

Stan posa une main apaisante sur l'avant-bras de Kalia et la rassit sur son siège. Rita se tourna vers Draco.

-Alors Monsieur Malfoy ? Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question…

Son interlocuteur la foudroya du regard.

-Ce ne sont pas vos oignons Skeeter, siffla-t-il furieusement en se levant. C'est _ma vie privée_. Si je lis une connerie à ce sujet dans la _Gazette _ou dans un autre journal, vous pouvez être certaine que je vous le ferais payer _très cher_.

Il se posta juste devant elle, suffisamment proche pour les voir tous les détails de ses yeux.

-Je suis majeur et unique héritier de la fortune des Malfoy, donc surveillez vos articles… Il serait navrant que quelque chose vous arrive…

Il se releva, fit volte-face et sortit d'un pas impérial.

Dehors, la pluie se mit à tomber.

* * *

_Mercredi 22 juillet, 21 heures, cachot 713, aile Nord, Azkaban._

Un craquement sourd et une soudaine douleur fit comprendre à Harry qu'une côte venait de se casser sous les coups de son gardien.

-Alors, pourriture Mangemoresque, on fait moins le malin maintenant, hein ?

_« Je t'emmerde bâtard »_.

-Et cesse de poser tes sales yeux d'assassin sur moi, enculé !

Harry se plia en deux sous le coup de pied que le gardien venait d'envoyer dans son ventre. Il haleta difficilement.

-Smith !

Le gardien se tourna vers le type qui venait de l'appeler.

-Quoi ? grogna-t-il, mécontent d'être dérangé.

-On t'a déjà dit de pas de rester trop longtemps avec cette ordure, il va y avoir une enquête s'il crève parce que tu l'as trop frappé !

Smith grogna une seconde fois, donna un dernier coup de pied à Harry et sortit de la minuscule cellule.

Le brun attendit quelques instants et se releva avec précaution. Il grimaça en sentant sa côte blessée. _« On a beau connaître la douleur, ça fait toujours mal de se faire frapper à la manière moldue… Enfin, heureusement que Lanyra m'a appris à repousser mes limites…»_ Il se palpa le corps. Demain, à coup sûr, il aurait un splendide œil au beurre noir et la lèvre dans un sale état. Il posa deux doigts dessus et grimaça. Il saignait.

_« Récapitulons : l'œil, la lèvre, une ou deux côtes cassées, beaucoup de bleus sur le ventre… Merde, je vais encore avoir envie de vomir cette nuit ! »_

Sans parler de sa cheville gauche foulée depuis une bonne semaine, et qui semblait enfler un peu plus chaque jour. Nerveux, il fit tourner les lourds bracelets d'argent qui ornaient ses poignets et l'empêchaient de pratiquer la Magie

Un grondement de tonnerre se fit entendre dans le lointain. Des murmures s'élevèrent des cellules voisines. Il pleuvait sans discontinuer depuis deux semaines, et il faisait vraiment froid pour un mois de juillet.

_« Temps de chien… Désolé Sirius ! »_ Songea Harry en s'allongeant tant bien que mal sur sa paillasse. Au moins, les torches qui leur procuraient une rare et faible lumière n'étaient pas éteintes sous les trombes d'eau qui tombaient du ciel.

Les murmures augmentèrent soudain.

-Fermez-la bande de crétins ou je vais me faire repérer ! siffla furieusement une voix féminine. Harry ?

Le brun se relevant et laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Mais il oublia bien vite ses côtes douloureuses quand il vit une jeune fille vêtue d'une robe noire entrer dans sa cellule en _ouvrant _calmement la porte.

-Harry, est-ce que ça va ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? murmura-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

La jeune fille, brune aux yeux rouge feu, se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

-Tu peux m'appeler Rubis. Maintenant, rallonge-toi, je vais essayer de te soigner.

-Que… Quoi ? Mais… Pourquoi ? Et comment vous avez fait pour entrer ?

-Chut, lui intima la jeune fille en posant un doigt sur les lèvres du blessé.

Il sursauta en sentant la chaleur qui émanait du corps.

-Si je suis ici, c'est parce que j'ai une dette à payer. Diamine et Jade ont déjà honoré leur dette, c'est à mon tour maintenant.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Tu… Tu es une des Gardiennes ? L'Incarnation du Feu ?

Elle hocha la tête et posa les mains sur le torse du prisonnier. Une lueur rouge entoura le corps. Elle grimaça.

-Je ne peux pas m'occuper de tes côtes et de ta cheville, c'est au-dessus de mes capacités. Mais je peux arranger tes bleus et ton visage…

Elle marmonna une vague formule. Harry sentit une intense brûlure, puis se rendit compte qu'il avait moins mal.

-Je… Merci. Merci beaucoup Rubis.

-Je paye ma dette. Je m'occuperais de toi jusqu'à ce que tu sortes de prison.

Orion se rembrunit.

-Je suis condamné à vie. Et j'ai eu de la chance de ne pas avoir subi le baiser du Détraqueur…

Rubis leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Je te rappelle que tu as tué Voldemort, et libéré la Communauté Magique Internationale d'un problème de poids.

Elle s'assit à côté du brun.

-Ils ne sont pas très reconnaissants envers toi.

Le brun baissa les yeux au sol.

-Je suis le Prince des Ténèbres.

-Et alors ?

Il releva la tête.

-C'est normal pour moi de me retrouver ici avec tout ce que j'ai fait…

Elle le fixa, incrédule. Et c'est qu'il croyait à l'énormité qu'il venait de sortir en plus !

-Il y a une interview de Kalia Poliakoff, Stanislas Krum, Godric Potter et Draco Malfoy dans la _Gazette _de la semaine dernière. Ils disent que tu ne mérites pas Azkaban, que tu vaux mieux que Voldemort et ce genre de chose…

Elle releva le menton d'Harry pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux.

-Il y en a qui ne sont pas très contents du sort que tu subis, Harry…

-Ce n'est que justice, rétorqua-t-il en détournant le regard.

À sa grande surprise, Rubis eut le temps de voir les larmes qui perlaient dans les yeux du Mage.

Elle soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule du brun.

-Je reviendrais sans doute la semaine prochaine. Pense à ce que je t'ai dit…

Elle se leva et sortit de la cellule.

Harry s'effondra sur sa palliasse, en larmes. Avait-il une chance d'être à nouveau libre ?

* * *

_Samedi 15 août, 17 heures 30, Volière, Poudlard._

Draco grimaça en sentant le froid s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements. Un brusque coup de vent fit claquer la porte. Il se retourna en sursautant.

-Tu deviens parano Dray, reprends-toi ! s'intima-t-il.

Le vent mugissant dans les trous de la toiture fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Il faisait sombre. On aurait dit que la soirée était bien entamée, alors qu'on était qu'au milieu de l'après-midi.

Le blond soupira et alla s'installer à une fenêtre. Il jeta un vague coup d'œil au parc et plongea dans ses pensées. Il sentait qu'il allait devenir fou s'il ne s'expliquait pas avec Harry.

-D'accord, c'est le Prince des Ténèbres, d'accord. Mais c'est aussi mon fiancé, non ? murmura-t-il. J'aime Harry Gaunt et je déteste Orion…

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Mais Orion a tué son Père… Harry Gaunt est orphelin… Je déteste le premier et aime le second… Et dire que c'est le même homme… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle. Il essuya les larmes traîtresses qui venaient de rouler sur ses joues.

-Harry, reviens…

D'autres larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

-Aide-moi…

Draco se laissa tomber au sol, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Il pleurait librement à présent.

-Harry…

Il pleura ainsi pendant de longues minutes, le corps secoué de sanglots incontrôlables.

-Draco ?

Il releva brusquement la tête, les yeux rougis et remplis de larmes qui dévalaient sus ses joues comme sur un toboggan. (**1**)

-Je… Je te dérange.

Kalia, qui avait un visage fermé, restait sur le pas de la porte.

-Non, ça va, marmonna Draco en s'essuyant le visage.

La jeune fille vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Tu pensais à Harry.

Pas de question. Juste une affirmation. Tous deux connaissaient la vérité.

-J'espère qu'il va bien, chuchota Kalia d'une voix sombre.

-Tu portes les habits de…

-De Cassiopée, oui.

Draco étudia le profil de la jeune femme. Baskets, pantalon noir, chemise blanche, le tout surmonté d'une robe blanche.

-Tu n'as pas pris ton épée.

Un rire léger s'échappa de la bouche de la blonde.

-Je n'ai pas poussé la provocation à ce point-là, non. Par contre, j'ai mis mes bracelets.

Un sourire discret étira les lèvres du blond.

-Et que nous vaut cet immense honneur ?

Un rictus étira les lèvres de l'espionne.

-Paparazzi. Il y a des représentants de tous les journaux en bas qui veulent des infos sur Harry. Les élèves survivants et qui connaissaient Harry sont tous dans la Grande Salle.

-Et ? fit Draco en regardant droit devant lui.

Son interlocutrice grimaça.

-Aucune reconnaissance. À les entendre, Harry serait pire que Voldemort et Grindelwald réunis, et autres joyeusetés qui vont avec.

-C'est écœurant.

Un hochement de tête approuva cette phrase.

-Pour les journalistes, Harry a juste tué Voldemort pour prendre sa place, déclara Draco après plusieurs minutes de silence. Faut être con, franchement…

-Surtout qu'il a espionné pour Dumbledore plusieurs mois avant la Bataille Finale… Et ça a permit d'éviter la mort de pas mal de monde…

Draco tourna la tête vers la jeune fille, surpris.

-Ah bon ? Je n'étais pas au courant.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Cassiopée en tournant la tête tellement vite que ses vertèbres craquèrent. Tu plaisantes j'espère !

-Non, répondit Draco. Je n'étais pas au courant qu'Harry avait fait de l'espionnage pour Dumbledore…

-L'enfoiré ! siffla-t-elle, furieuse. Je vais lui dire deux mots moi, à ce vieux sénile !

Elle se releva brusquement et partit à grandes enjambées.

-Kalia… Eh, Kalia, attends-moi ! s'écria l'ancien Préfet-en-Chef en courant à sa poursuite.

La jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement. Elle se tourna lentement vers le blond qui lui courait après.

-Tu m'accompagnes chez le vieux fou ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix de petite fille. J'ai deux ou trois trucs à lui dire…

Un rictus sadique s'installa sur le visage du Sexy Dragon.

-Si ça concerne Harry, je suivrais jusqu'aux Enfers, ronronna-t-il.

Elle lui sourit et dévala les marches pour arriver le plus vite possible dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Draco sur ses talons. Le vieux n'avait qu'a bien se tenir !

Arrivés devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau, Kalia refit sa coiffure et réinstalla correctement ses vêtements, imitant Sexy Blondinet.

-Dragibus Caramélisés, déclara calmement ce dernier.

La gargouille s'ouvrit en un grincement sinistre.

-Attendez-nous ! s'exclamèrent deux voix qui firent sursauter les deux jeunes.

Ils se retournèrent, et virent Imala, Zao, Calypso, Scandra, Mercure et Rowena.

"Cassiopée !" s'exclama la pantigra, sous forme de chat, en sautant sur l'humaine.

-Calypso ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus vous mêler des affaire humaines…

Un sourire, enfin, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, étira les babines de Zao.

-On allait quand même pas laisser tomber nos humains préférés, déclara-t-il d'une voix grondante.

**-Des bruits courent dans la Forêt Interdite**, leur expliqua Rowena. **Il paraît qu'Harry est emprisonné à Azkaban pour le restant de ses jours.**

-C'est le cas, marmonna Kalia en montant l'escalier.

_-C'est dégueulasse !_ s'insurgea Scandra, qui était installée sur le dos d'Imala. _Harry a changé de camp et tué Voldemort, et il ne reçoit aucune marque de reconnaissance…_

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? murmura Draco en pointant du doigt la jolie serpent des Glaces.

Zao lui traduisit les paroles du reptile tandis que Kalia s'arrêtait devant la porte, un air mauvais sur le visage.

-Il va regretter son oubli, ce connard bouffi d'orgueil, siffla-t-elle en toquant.

-Entrez !

La petite troupe obéit.

-Miss Poliakoff ! Monsieur Malfoy ! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? demanda le vieux sénile, confortablement installé à son bureau, en train de sucer des bonbons au citron.

Minerva McGonagall et Severus Rogue prenaient un thé en sa compagnie. Les sourcils du dernier se haussèrent en voyant les animaux qui accompagnaient les deux jeunes.

Kalia, furieuse, s'avança rapidement jusqu'au bureau et choppa le Directeur de Poudlard par la barbe.

-Comment avez-vous osé Dumbledore ? siffla-t-elle en posant sa main libre sur le meuble pour ne pas tomber.

-Maîtrisez-vous Miss Poliakoff ! réussit à articuler le vieux schnoque.

-Que je me maîtrise ! hurla-t-elle en le lâchant. Vous voulez que je maîtrise alors qu'Harry est à Azkaban _à cause de vous _!

Minerva fronça les sourcils.

-Elle a une énorme puissance vocale, glissa-t-elle doucement à l'ancien espion.

-Quand on veut hurler sur des Mangemorts, il vaut mieux, lui répondit-il.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi la présence de Monsieur Potter à Azkaban peut m'être imputée, déclara-t-il calmement en touchant sa barbe. Ouf, aucun poil n'avait été arraché !

Kalia le gifla de toutes ses forces.

Un silence gêné s'installa sur le bureau. Le Professeur McGonagall regardait son ancienne élève les yeux écarquillés. Severus se mit une main devant la bouche pour dissimuler son sourire amusé. Draco se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas exploser de rire. Les portraits fixaient la scène avec des yeux écarquillés.

-_Pourquoi _n'avez-vous pas dit à Scrimgeour qu'Harry avait espionné pour vous ces derniers mois ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse, menaçante, en se relevant.

Et là, Dumby comprit _pourquoi_ les Mangemorts craignaient tant La Louve. C'est qu'elle pouvait être effrayante quand elle voulait cette petite !

-Je reconnais avoir commis une erreur Miss Poliakoff, déclara-t-il finalement.

Les yeux de la jeune femme se plissèrent. Un grondement sourd retentit. Nerveux, Dumby observa Imala et Zao, qui montraient les crocs. Calypso avait repris sa forme de panthère.

-Dans ce cas, _Dumbledore_, qu'attendez-vous pour la corriger ? siffla Kalia d'une voix glaciale.

-Je reste le Directeur de Poudlard Miss Poliakoff ! grinça-t-il.

-Et moi je reste La Louve, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Hum. Ils se foudroyèrent du regard. Draco et Severus échangèrent un regard franchement amusé, tandis que Minnie observait le plafond.

-Je vais demander à Rufus de venir pour que nous réglions ce léger détail, déclara l'Accro à la Glucose Citronnée.

-Monsieur le Ministre est en voyage d'affaires au Turkménistan Albus, lui rappela son Animagus préférée. Il ne reviendra qu'à la fin du mois…

L'Emmerdeur Personnel de Feu Lord Voldemort fit un sourire hypocrite.

-Je crains que cette petite réunion soit repoussée à la mi-septembre…

-Je vous hais, gronda Kalia.

Elle sortit en claquant la porte.

-Si Harry ne survit pas à son passage à Azkaban, je vous colle un procès, _Professeur Dumbledore_ ! cracha Draco en sortant.

* * *

_Lundi 1er septembre, 23 heures, cachot 713, Aile nord, Azkaban._

Harry se retint de hurler quand il sentit son "gardien" s'enfoncer violemment en lui.

-Ça te fait plaisir, hein, sale pute ! grogna-t-il en labourant le corps frêle du brun.

Dans la cellule voisine, Lucius Malfoy et Antonin Dolohov observaient la scène avec un air réprobateur.

-Smith est dans sa cellule depuis combien de temps ? demanda négligemment Antonin au blond.

-Deux heures je pense, répondit Lucius. On peut dire qu'il ne l'a pas loupé cette fois-ci… J'espère qu'il ne va pas le tuer…

Un grognement lui répondit.

-Potter n'avait qu'à pas nous trahir, déclara finalement Dolohov.

-C'était un beau Duel…

-Pour sûr ! Mais j'aurais préféré que Potter ne nous trahisse pas… S'il voulait tant que ça devenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il aurait pu éliminer le Maître au Manoir…

Lucius tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

-Tu crois _vraiment_ que Potter voulait prendre la place du Maître ?

Antonin piqua un fard et ne répondit pas. Un cri de douleur lui fit tourner la tête. Visiblement, Potter risquait d'avoir du mal à se lever le lendemain… Smith sortit de la cellule en ricanant et referma sa braguette.

-Enflure, marmonna Lucius en le foudroyant du regard. Potter vaut bien mieux qu'eux…

-Tu sais pourquoi _il_ a changé de camp ? demanda timidement Dolohov.

Silence.

-Je crois savoir… Il paraît que Potter est amoureux de mon fils…

-Wouah ! murmura le Mangemort. Il doit vraiment être accro si c'est vrai…

Il observa la forme recroquevillée contre le sol froid de la minuscule geôle.

-Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de changer de camp pour quelqu'un que j'aime, avoua-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Il paraît que Cassiopée est une espionne de l'Ordre de Nemesis, et qu'elle a poussé Potter à changer de camp…

Les flammes d'une torche grandirent soudain, et une jeune fille en sortit.

-Harry, est-ce que ça va ? murmura-t-elle en pénétrant rapidement dans la cellule.

Les deux Mangemorts n'entendirent pas la réponse du brun, mais le cri que poussa le brune réveilla tout l'étage.

-Oh Tétris ! Harry, ne meurs pas, par pitié !

On entendait les murmures surpris et inquiets des Mangemorts. Les gardes arrivèrent rapidement, menés par deux Aurors qui venaient faire une tournée d'inspection.

-Merlin Tout-Puissant ! s'exclama Tonks quand elle vit Harry baigner dans son sang. Prévenez Sainte-Mangouste immédiatement ! Kingsley, préviens Scrimgeour.

-Il est hors de question qu'on prévienne Sainte-Mangouste pour une ordure pareille ! protesta vigoureusement Smith.

Malheureusement pour lui, Rubis n'apprécia _pas du tout_ sa phrase. Elle le fit donc cramer dans un silence _mortel_…

* * *

_Mardi 2 septembre, 5 heures, chambre 128, Aile des Détenus, Sainte-Mangouste._

Harry était étendu dans un lit. Seule Rubis et l'Incarnation de l'Eau, Océane, se trouvaient à ses côtés.

-Je suis désolée Harry, murmura le Feu. J'ai failli à ma mission…

Sa sœur posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Tu ne pouvais pas deviner… Et Dumbledore n'est pas innocent dans cette affaire…

Le visage d'une pâleur mortelle d'Harry ne tranchait pas avec les draps, au contraire.

-Bonjour Mesdemoiselles ! s'exclama Scrimgeour d'une voix guillerette en entrant dans la pièce.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse.

-Je te laisse ma sœur, j'ai payé ma dette, déclara Rubis en sortant de la pièce d'un pas royal.

-Asseyez-vous Scrimgeour, dit enfin Océane après un silence pesant.

Légèrement vexé, l'homme obéit.

-Comment va Potter ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

-Il survivra, selon les Médicomages, répondit l'Eau. Et on ne peut pas dire que ce soit grâce à vous.

La voix glaciale de la jeune fille fit trembler le Ministre.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait demander Miss… ?

Océane leva des yeux bleu océan sur l'homme qui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Et dire que ça ne faisait que deux minutes qu'il était là !

-On ne me nomme pas, Scrimgeour. Je suis l'Incarnation de l'Eau, mais je suppose que vous le saviez, non ?

-Oui. Oui, je le savais.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Océane. Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Le ministre resta silencieux quelques instants, observant Harry qui gisait, tel un cadavre, sur le lit.

-Je suppose que ça concerne Potter, déclara-t-il enfin d'une voix sourde.

-En effet. Vous allez immédiatement ôter la condamnation qui pèse sur Harry et lui offrir un Ordre de Merlin pour le remercier d'avoir éliminer Voldemort.

-Que… Quoi ? s'exclama Rufus d'une voix furieuse. Vous plaisantez j'espère !

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter humain ! siffla la gracieuse Incarnation en flanquant de la glace sous les vêtements de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier déglutit difficilement.

-Non, réussit-il à articuler après trois tentatives avortées.

La glace qui coulait lentement le long de son dos y était sûrement pour quelque chose.

-Mais… Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ferais ça…

La "jeune" Entité le foudroya du regard, mais il leva les mains pour s'expliquer.

-D'accord, Potter a éliminé le Seigneur des Ténèbres, d'accord. Mais il n'a rien fait d'autre…

-Vous vous foutez de ma gueule j'espère ! s'exclama Kalia d'une voix impérieuse.

Scrimgeour sursauta violemment et déglutit en se rendant compte que la jeune blonde, qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, portait sa tenue de Louve. _« Merlin, je sens que ça va mal se finir cette histoire… »_

-Harry a espionné pour Voldemort du 11 avril au 28 juin, gronda Kalia d'une voix sourde. Il a du trahir une des figures paternelles les plus importantes pour lui et s'est retrouvé à Azkaban comme un vulgaire Mangemort !

Elle criait à la fin de sa phrase. Draco lui posa une main sur l'épaule et entra calmement dans la pièce.

-Je veux parler à Harry, exigea-t-il.

-Il dort, lui annonça doucement Océane. Il ne t'entendra pas.

Le blond l'ignora et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Il posa sa main sur celle du brun qui gisait, blessé à mort. Kalia le rejoignit peu après.

-Potter a vraiment espionné pour nous ? s'enquit Scrimgeour d'une voix incrédule.

-Oui, répondit Lily d'une voix claire.

Le Ministre tourna la tête. La rousse se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

-Severus nous l'a appris début mai… Nous avons tous étés très surpris, car personne n'avait reconnu son écriture, mais il s'est avéré que mon fils est ambidextre…

Rufus reposa son regard sur le corps pâle qui gisait sur le lit. Il soupira.

-Soit. Je vais m'occuper du cas Potter. Mais gardez bien en tête que vous me devez…

-Nous ne vous devons rien du tout, protesta Kalia. Harry vous a débarrassé d'une ordure sanguinaire et mégalomane, lui donner un Ordre de Merlin est la moindre des choses !

-Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous rendre compte de la difficulté qu'il y a à trahir son camp par amour Scrimgeour, affirma doucement Océane.

-Non, en effet, reconnu le Ministre. Je vais donner les ordres en conséquences, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

-Sirius, James et moi-même vous accompagnerons Monsieur le Ministre, annonça Lily. Le pays n'est pas encore sûr…

-Bien, bien, si ça vous fait plaisir…

Rufus savait qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser, et connaissait la raison pour laquelle le couple Potter et Black l'accompagnaient : ils craignaient que lui, le Ministre de la Magie, ne tienne pas sa parole !

-Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient tort, n'est-ce pas ? murmura doucement l'Eau quand l'homme passa devant elle.

Un haussement d'épaules dut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint.

-Il ne va pas mourir, hein ? murmura timidement Draco en remettant sa bague de fiançailles à Harry.

-Non, affirma Kalia en posant le coffret contenant les bijoux de son meilleur ami sur la table de chevet voisine. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, Dame Océane.

-Je n'ai fais que payer ma dette jeune fille.

L'Eau se leva et sauta par la fenêtre. Dehors, la tempête faisait rage…

* * *

**1** : C'est pas très appropriée comme comparaison, mais bon… 

Prochain chapitre dans 15 jours…

Ah, et j'ai remarqué une grosse baisse de** reviews** sur le dernier chapitre… Moi qui pensais que la Bataille Finale aurait du succès…

Au fait, j'ai commencé une fic sur fictionpress, sur le Clan Drek : … Si vous pouviez laisser des **reviews**…

Kiss

Cass


	25. Epilogue

**Titre : **L'Héritier

**Auteur : **Lady Shadow Cassandra

**Rating : **T et le restera.

**Genre : **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Couples : **HP/DM, SS/SB, les homophobes, du vent !

**Résumé : **UA : À l'âge de 6 ans, Harry Potter est négligé par ses parents, Aurors célèbres de leur époque, pour son petit frère Godric, nommé Sauveur par une prophétie mal-interprétée par Dumbledore. Et quand Voldemort décide de faire de l'enlever pour faire de lui son Héritier, Harry se sentit trahi par le manque de réaction de ses parents et secourut par son seul point de salut : le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant Harry n'est pas fait pour être le Prince des Ténèbres et il devra choisir, pendant sa 7ème année à Poudlard entre Ténèbres et Lumière.

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter et compagnie appartiennent à J., sauf certains personnages, animaux, sorts et décors de ma composition.

Blabla de l'auteure :

Précision : **Je ne prends pas en compte les Horcruxes de Voldemort dans ma fic !**

CECI EST UN SLASH ! PAR CONSÉQUENT, JE DEMANDE À TOUS CEUX QUE ÇA CHOQUE/REBUTE/DÉGOUTE DE BIEN VOULOIR CLIQUER SUR LE LIEN PRÉCÉDENT ET DE QUITTER CETTE FIC MERCI.

**J'INTERDIS FORMELLEMENT À QUICONQUE D'UTILISER KALIA POLIAKOFF ! CE PERSONNAGE M'APPARTIENT DU DÉBUT À LA FIN !**

_« Pensées »_

_-Fourchelangue _si le texte est normal sinon c'est l'inverse

"Télépathie"

**-Là, ce sont les aigles qui parlent. Techniquement, c'est par image, mais comme ça, c'est plus compréhensible…**

_**-Pi ça, c'est du russe !**_

_Epilogue réécrit. Enfin, c'est un grand mot. Disons plutôt qu'il apporte un nouvel éclairage sur le destin de nos amis…_

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Epilogue

_Stanislas_

Les mois suivant la sortie d'Azkaban furent très durs. Harry passa deux bons mois à Sainte-Mangouste dans un service sous haute surveillance. L'opinion publique pensa que c'était pour l'empêcher de partir, mais il s'est avéré que c'était pour sa protection. Il recevait régulièrement des menaces de mort et des lettres d'insultes, et plusieurs personnes tentèrent de l'agresser. Nous étions inquiets. Très, même. Bien que Draco passe souvent le voir, et lui ai assuré de nombreuses fois qu'il l'aimait, nous voyons bien qu'Harry restait craintif. Azkaban l'avait brisé, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

Malgré tout, la vie continuait. Je suis entré à l'Institut de Recherche de la Magie, après deux années d'étude en compagnie d'Hermione Granger, et nous nous sommes retrouvés sur la même affaire. En compagnie de deux autres adultes qui avaient une bonne trentaine d'années d'expérience dans ce domaine nous avons cherché à comprendre comment Harry pouvait être Fourchelangue _avant_ d'avoir subi l'Avada Kedavra de Voldemort. Après, à la limite, pourquoi pas, mais avant… Nous étions perplexes.

Après deux autres années de travail acharné, nous avons fini par découvrir que Lily Potter était une descendante d'un des nombreux bâtards de Salazar Serpentard. Cette découverte avait fait grand bruit dans le Monde Sorcier. Bon nombre d'associations des victimes du Seigneur des Ténèbres ont tenté de profiter de cette découverte pour renvoyer Harry à Azkaban, mais Scrimgeour s'y est opposé, arguant que mon meilleur ami avait déjà passé du temps à Azkaban, et qu'il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était lui qui avait tué Voldemort.

Harry venait d'entrer en première année dans le très select Institut de Formation des Agents d'Elite Chargés de la Protection du Territoire. La haine que lui vouaient bon nombre de ses camarades s'accrut.

Je déjeunais un dimanche sur deux avec Alena et beau-papa, comme Kalia et moi nous plaisions à l'appeler. Ma chère fiancée n'avait passé que deux ans au même Institut que Harry, mais dans la section des Agents Sombres. Autrement dit, les espions.

Kalia avait succombé à l'appel de l'espionnage. Sa mère et Severus ne la comprenaient pas. Eux, ils étaient devenus espions par obligation, et étaient ravis de ne plus l'être. Mais ma chérie se fit un plaisir de leur expliquer que l'espionnage était sa passion. Ils ont toujours des disputes à ce sujet, mais Kalia leur cloue le bec à chaque fois. Ça en devient monotone !

Mais il faut avouer qu'Alena va beaucoup mieux depuis qu'elle est mariée à Remus Lupin ! Elle est plus… lumineuse, je dirais. Elle peut enfin se consacrer à son statut de Duelliste numéro 1 mondiale, et elle donne des cours d'Escrime deux fois par semaine à Poudlard.

Kalia, elle, bosse avec Théodore Nott. Elle traîne beaucoup avec la bande de Gryffondors/Serpentards de sa septième année, car nous avons coupé quasiment tous les liens avec nos amis de Durmstrang. Il faut dire que la plupart n'ont pas apprécié que Kalia et Harry trahisse le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Et comme la première est ma fiancée et le second mon meilleur ami…

Nous avons une bonne situation dans la société sorcière, mais le sorcier moyen reste méfiant envers Kalia… Les gens croient ce qu'ils ont envie de croire, par envie ou par peur **(1**)…

* * *

_Draco_

Si vis pacem, para bellum (**2**). Je n'aurais jamais cru que cette phrase serait encore vraie après la chute de Voldemort ! Les humains ne retiennent aucune leçon des erreurs du passé. Ils traitent Harry comme un chien parce qu'il _était_ le Prince des Ténèbres. Ils ne se rendent pas compte du sacrifice auquel il a consenti pour tuer son Père adoptif. Crétins… S'ils savaient…

Je sais que nos proches connaissent la vérité, et c'est sans doute le plus important. Mais ça n'empêche pas que l'attitude des sorciers soit si… _stupide._ Ils vendraient père et mère pour assurer leur petit confort ! Parfois, je me dis que Harry n'aurait pas du faire ce sacrifice… Parfois…

Paradoxalement, je crois n'avoir jamais été si heureux. J'ai un fiancé adorable, des amis, ma mère m'aide à gérer la fortune des Malfoy, mon père est encore vivant et je fais un métier qui me plaît.

Je suis Auror. Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? Je travaille en collaboration avec Godric, qui est quelqu'un de très intéressant quand on le connaît, Nymphadora Tonks, ma cousine qui fait partie de la branche répudiée des Black, et Maugrey Fol-Œil. Nous travaillons en parallèle avec les services des renseignements du Ministère pour mettre la main sur les derniers Mangemorts encore en liberté. Je dois admettre que nous avons du mal. D'un côté, ils veulent nous tuer, mais de l'autre, ils savent que leur ancien "Maître" les poursuivra jusqu'en enfer pour se venger. Être un proche du Prince des Ténèbres a des bons côtés.

Peu de personnes, en dehors de notre cercle de proches, savent qu'Harry et moi sommes fiancés. C'est lui qui l'a décidé, et j'avoue que c'était une bonne idée. Ses détracteurs pourraient en jouer pour le faire plonger encore plus bas… Il souffre, et personne ne sait comment faire pour l'aider…

Il fait encore des cauchemars au sujet d'Azkaban, alors que 6 années sont passées… Les deux premières années, il se réveillait en hurlant et en pleurant… Je crois ne l'avoir jamais autant câliné que ces deux années-là… J'étais son nounours… Un nounours abstinent pendant deux longues années ! Mais savoir que Harry me faisait suffisamment confiance pour dormir avec moi et se laisser câliner d'une manière tout à fait normale m'a consolé… Et puis, il y a autre chose que le sexe dans la vie ! (**3**)

Passons… Je sais que ses "camarades" de cours lui mènent la vie dure. Notamment Denis Crivey, ce stupide Gryffondor blond, le petit frère de Colin Crivey, l'Aspirant… Harry ne me l'a pas dit mais Serena Sullivan si…

Serena est sa Professeur des Techniques de Camouflage. Toutes les personnes étudiants dans une des branches de la protection du territoire doivent "subir" ce cours pendant la durée des études… mais à des niveaux différents, évidemment ! Kalia, Théo, Harry, Ginny, Milli et Ron, et bien entendu Godric et moi, l'avons eu comme Professeur… Plus sadique, tu meurs ! Je dois avouer que Severus fait pâle figure à côté de cette fille ! Pas très étonnant qu'ils soient sortis ensemble…

Mais la découverte la plus surprenante que nous avons fait après la chute de Voldemort, c'est celle de l'identité du père de Kalia. Il s'agit de Sirius Black ! Il s'est évanoui en l'apprenant… Nous, les jeunes, nous riions à gorge déployée… Et les adultes, eux, avaient l'air un peu mal à l'aise… C'est à cette occasion que Harry a souri pour la première fois depuis sa sortie de prison… Un an et demi que nous ne l'avions plus sourire, sourire sincèrement. Pas un rictus sensé nous rassurer… Nous avons tous été très soulagés ce jour-là…

Mais je crois que la personne qui l'a le plus aidé à relever la tête, c'est son père. Bon, il n'ose pas trop parler à son fils, aîné, mais il reste présent. Il n'a rien dit du tout quand nous avons annoncé nos fiançailles à nos proches. Il avait même l'air assez satisfait… Je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais ce type… En tout cas, ses problèmes de couple avec Lily se sont arrangés ! Ils ont suivi une thérapie de couple avec un psy moldu, et leurs problèmes se sont finalement arrangés… Au bout d'un an…

Nous avons tous un métier qui nous plaît : Théo et Kalia sont dans l'espionnage, Godric, Ginny, Milli, Ron et moi sommes Aurors, Hermione et Blaise chercheurs en génétique sorcière, Pansy et Neville travaillent comme Médicomages… Seul Harry est encore dans une école, mais comme il a passé trois ans ici, à se remettre d'Azkaban et de son Duel contre Voldemort, c'est plutôt normal…

Il fait nuit dehors. Un rayon de lune tombe sur le corps endormi de mon fiancé. Il a un air serein sur le visage, et c'est extrêmement rare quand il est éveillé. Je crois que ce n'était pas une bonne idée qu'il termine ses études en Angleterre. Ses profs sont relativement impartiaux, surtout Serena, mais ses _camarades_ sont de vraies teignes. Serena me l'a murmuré un soir, et m'a avoué qu'elle craignait que Harry ne réussisse pas à tenir le coup. Certains élèves ne lui disent rien, ne lui font rien, mais ce n'est qu'une minuscule minorité.

J'ai peur.

Peur pour lui.

Peur qu'il ne tienne pas, malgré ma présence.

Peur, tout simplement.

J'ai peur pour lui, parce que je l'aime, et je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte.

Harry, sois fort s'il te plaît. Encore quelques mois…

* * *

_Mars 2005, Palais de l'Ombre, Cité de l'Ombre._

Il y avait du grabuge dans le vénérable Palais. Une bande de jeunes sorciers, dont l'un prétendait être le Prince des Ténèbres, avait tenté de s'introduire dans le respectable bâtiment. Heureusement, un des nombreux gardiens qui patrouillaient dans les couloirs de la bâtisse les avait repérés et avait sonné l'alerte.

Mais, car il y a un mais, Lady Lanyra, la seule Démone qui aurait pu prouver qu'Harry était bien Harry était partie en voyage d'affaires avec sa collègue Démone, et les deux Lady Vampires. Aux Caraïbes, s'il vous plaît ! Elles étaient plus en train de prendre des vacances que de travailler, mais bon…

Et une personne "gouvernait" le Palais en ce moment. Il s'agissait d'Adrien, un démon prétentieux et pas très malin. C'est vrai quoi, être incapable de reconnaître le Prince des Ténèbres…

Et ceci énervait grandement le Clan Drek. Cela faisait 6 ans qu'ils n'avaient pas revu Harry, et les filles commençaient à en avoir sérieusement marre… Surtout Alécia et Cassandra …

Donc nos quatre Vampires préférés avaient monté un plan digne des Maraudeurs : aidés de trois Démons de leur connaissance, ils avaient décidé de libérer la dizaine de sorciers enfermés dans les cachots, et de les emmener dans la Salle de Réunion.

Plan relativement simple, mais il y avait juste un léger problème : Harry et ses condisciples servaient de cobayes à de nouvelles tortures depuis une semaine, et étaient _relativement_ blessés.

-Reprenons, lança Elicianne en balançant ses jambes d'avant en arrière.

Assise sur un muret dans le fond du parc du palais, entre Alécia et Cassandra, elle fixait Neferis et les trois Démons. Enfin, les deux Démone et le Démon.

-Célia, est-ce que tu penses pouvoir récupérer les clés des appartements où est enfermé Harry ?

La dénommée Célia était une jeune fille d'environ 15 ans aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux violet améthyste qui viraient au noir quand elle s'énervait. Elle portait des bottes en cuir marron, ornées de motifs celtiques, où deux poignards étaient dissimulés. Un fouet était accroché à sa ceinture. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon en jean blanc, d'un débardeur blanc et d'une veste en cuir style "cow-girl" blanche. Ses ailes de couleur violet sombre avaient des reflets dorés. Son caractère affirmé se lisait sur son visage.

-Me prendrais-tu pour une incapable Elicianne ? siffla la "jeune" Démone.

Les sourcils de la Vampire se levèrent et elle esquissa une moue amusée.

-Si c'était le cas, nous n'aurions pas fait appel à toi et aux deux autres…

-Eh ! protestèrent dans un bel ensemble les autres Démons.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Neferis.

-Ne faites pas attention aux piques d'Eli, elle adore taquiner les gens, leur conseilla-t-il.

-Je t'emmerde ! s'exclama la piquante brune.

-Y a que la vérité qui blesse, rétorqua le brun.

Et ils commencèrent à s'envoyer des piques, sans plus se soucier des spectateurs…

-Il sont toujours comme ça ? s'enquit la seconde Démone avec un air surpris.

-Toujours ! assura Alécia. Et encore là, ça va, ils se sont calmés depuis quelques temps…

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas Daïana, ils savent se tenir quand la situation l'exige, assura Cassandra avec un sourire confiant.

Les sourcils de la Démone se haussèrent, mais elle resta silencieuse. Elle était une jeune fille d'environ quinze ans. Elle avait des yeux pourpres et des cheveux noirs ondulés retombant sur ses épaules. Elle portait de fines tennis noires, un pantalon de cuir noir et un débardeur noir retenu par des cordelettes dans le dos. Des reflets gris parsemaient les plus rouge sombre de ses ailes. Une ceinture de cuir noir retenait un poignard et une dague, où étaient incrustés deux rubis. Deux petits anneaux d'argent étaient attachés en haut de ses oreilles.

-C'est sensé nous rassurer ? murmura-t-elle au Démon, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

-Faut croire, grogna-t-il.

Ilidan était un jeune homme d'environ 15 ans. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient dans la nuque, et ses yeux noirs viraient au bleu quand il prenait sa véritable apparence. Il portait des bottes en cuir noires possédant des éperons d'argent, un pantalon large noir, un tee-shirt noir et une veste noire. Un immense arc était posé sur le mur, à côté de lui. Un carquois rempli d'une vingtaine de flèches y était accroché. Il jouait avec une dague d'argent pur. Des zigzags noirs parcouraient ses ailes bleu sombre.

-De toute manière, c'est toujours pareil avec toi ! hurla Elicianne.

-Tu t'es regardée ! beugla Neferis en réponse.

-La ferme ! hurla Cassandra.

Les deux vampires la regardèrent avec surprise. La jeune fille ne s'énervait que très rarement, préférant lancer des piques assassines plutôt qu'hurler.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Cass ? lui demandèrent Eli et Nef d'un air étonné.

La brune manqua de s'étouffer de rage. Elle marmonna une suite de mots sans grande signification, sous l'œil goguenard/attendri/amusé de Daïana et Ilidan.

-Vous êtes en train de nous mettre la honte devant des Démons, c'est tout, expliqua Alécia d'une voix calme.

Les deux Buveurs de Sang rougirent.

-Ce n'est pas grave, assura Célia d'une voix un peu… nerveuse. Il y a pire chez nous…

Les sourcils de Cassandra se haussèrent.

-Je vous défie de trouver plus loufoques qu'eux, lança-t-elle.

Ses trois amis manquèrent de s'étouffer en entendant sa phrase. Les deux filles allaient vigoureusement protester quand Daïana prit la parole :

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le Prince des Ténèbres ?

-C'est vrai qu'on aimerait bien le rencontrer, glissa doucement Ilidan.

Finalement, il n'y eu pas de tentatives de meurtres inter-Vampires. Les quatre amis se contentèrent de se foudroyer du regard puis retournèrent à leur affaire, à savoir la libération des sorciers emprisonnés…

-Parce que sortir le Prince et ses camarades du Palais sans se faire repérer, ça ne va pas être facile, mais si _en plus_ il faut TOUS les renvoyer à Londres…

Ilidan et Daïana hochèrent la tête à la suite de la remarque de leur amie. Neferis claqua des doigts.

-C'est pour ça que nous avons besoin de vous. Il faut que plusieurs fassent diversion, pendant que les autres emmèneront les humains dans le parc.

Les sourcils des trois Démons formèrent de superbes accents circonflexes.

-Je suppose que tu as déjà réfléchi à la répartition des rôles Cassandra ? déclara Célia.

-Nous y avons réfléchi, en effet, répondit calmement la Vampire en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que nous soyons tous groupés pour les faire sortir du Palais, non ? suggéra brusquement Ilidan.

-Sans doute, répondit Neferis. Autant y aller tous en même temps, ça sera plus pratique si on doit user de nos… _talents_.

Les cinq filles échangèrent un regard. Alécia leva les yeux au ciel.

- Au moins, on n'aura pas besoin de se casser la tête pour la répartition des tâches.

Sa phrase tomba comme une sentence sur le plan qui avait été décidé.

-Autant y aller tout de suite, il n'y a personne dans les environs, et je crois que les sorciers sont tous dans leurs _appartements_, déclara Elicianne.

Tous acquiescèrent et se dirigèrent vers le vénérable Palais.

_Même jour, une petite demi-heure plus tard, appartements des pauvres sorciers coincés au Palais, Palais de l'Ombre._

Harry soupira en appuyant son front contre la vitre glaciale d'une des fenêtres. Il grimaça en sentant les cicatrices laissées par sa dernière séance de torture s'étirer violemment. Vraiment, Serena avait une idée plus que stupidement débile d'envoyer toute sa classe en "mission de repérage" au Palais de l'Ombre. Soi-disant pour qu'ils "apprennent à se repérer à s'en sortir seuls dans un milieu hostile". Et le pire, c'est que ses "camarades" n'avaient rien foutus pour être discrets…

-Bande d'idiots, marmonna-t-il vaguement.

Les gémissements de douleurs de ses compagnons d'infortune le sortit de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers les jeunes adultes et haussa un sourcil désabusé en voyant que Denis Crivey, frère de l'Aspirant de Gryffondor du même nom, fanfaronnait joyeusement.

-Ce n'est pas parce que ces putains de Démons ne te font rien que tu dois nous afficher ton excellente santé sous le nez, Crivey ! s'indigna une brune.

Mélanie Kaulit. Sang-Pure Allemande, 22 ans, ancienne connaissance de Kalia Poliakoff, elles ont dormi dans le même dortoir pendant 6 ans. Se parlent pendant deux heures tous les mercredis après-midi depuis 3 ans, soit depuis l'arrivée de Mélanie au Royaume-Uni. A monté un plan diabolique avec Kalia pour remettre Harry à sa place dans la société sorcière. A réussit à convaincre Serena Sullivan de les envoyer ici, pour que Draco-putain-qu'il-est-sexy-dommage-qu'il-soit-gay-et-casé avoue son Amour envers Harry à la face du monde. En commençant à le montrer à Crivey. Les filles sont machiavéliquement intelligentes.

Des murmures d'approbations se firent entendre dans la salle.

-Ces… choses savent qui est le maître ici, rétorqua le blond avec un horripilant sourire satisfait.

Harry pouffa. Le sourire du blond s'évanouit.

-Je te fais rire, peut-être, Potter ? s'enquit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait menaçant.

-Tu es si… _pitoyable_ mon pauvre Crivey, rétorqua notre brun préféré avec un sourire moqueur. Tu penses vraiment que des Démons s'agenouilleraient devant un sorcier de ton genre ?

Le Sang-de-Bourbe pâlit.

-Va te faire faire, bâtard ! siffla-t-il. Tu n'es bon qu'à ça de toute façon…

Les sourcils du Prince des Ténèbres se haussèrent.

-Je suis né de manière parfaitement légale, Crivey.

Des ricanements se firent entendre. Crivey serra les poings.

-Tu me le payeras Potter ! fulmina-t-il.

-Monnaie anglaise ou monnaie russe ?

Les rires étaient de plus en plus prononcés. Le blond et ancien Gryffondor foudroya ses camarades du regard, qui cessèrent aussitôt de rire.

L'ex-Gryffondor jeta un regard méprisant à Harry.

-Tu te crois peut-être supérieur ici sous prétexte que tu connais une Démone, mais n'oublie pas que c'est _moi_ le chef…

-Tu es terrifiant en grand méchant Gryffondor Crivey, susurra le brun. Voldemort ne t'arrive pas à la cheville…

Le petit crétin réagit au quart de tour.

-Va te faire foutre Potter !

-Quelle déclaration hautement intéressante par sa portée littéraire Denis, ironisa Mélanie en lui jetant un regard méprisant. Tu es vraiment pitoyable… Finalement, tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton frère, dans ton genre…

La mini-terreur allait répondre, quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à la volée. Il vit, et ses camarades avec, une fusée brune traverser la pièce et se jeter au coup de Harry en hurlant :

-Harry ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Ce dernier buta contre la fenêtre et répondit, légèrement sonné :

-Je vais bien, Cassandra, merci. Et vous ? s'enquit-il en s'adressant aux quatre Vampires.

-Impec' ! répondit Alécia, un sourire amusé collé aux lèvres.

Bouche bée, les sorciers fixèrent la troupe avec un air abasourdit. Certains lorgnaient craintivement du côté des Démons.

-Que font des morveux dans votre genre ici ? s'enquit Crivey d'une voix doucereuse.

Les sept amis tournèrent lentement la tête vers l'impudent Gryffondor. Qui déglutit, et commença à se dire qu'il avait fait une boulette.

-Sache, misérable petite vermine, que nous sommes des Vampires et des Démons, déclara Daïana d'une voix glaciale en foudroyant l'insolent du regard.

-Á l'origine, nous étions là pour vous aider à fuir, expliqua Elicianne. Mais comme des squatteurs sont arrivés…

Ils se décalèrent légèrement.

Kalia et Draco se tenaient là. La jeune adulte sauta au cou de son meilleur ami. Ils restèrent enlacés quelques instants, puis la blonde se détacha de son Mage Noir préféré. Elle fit un sourire engageant à Draco, qui n'y tint plus, et se jeta au cou de son chéri. Il y eut un gros blanc dans la pièce.

Denis faillit s'évanouir, puis jeta un regard méprisant au couple enlacé. Derrière lui, Mélanie tendit le poing en l'air et cri un YES silencieux.

-Tu n'es décidemment qu'une putain Potter…

Malheureusement pour lui, les trois Vampirettes et les deux Démones, aidées par Kalia, se jetèrent sur lui pour lui faire regretter ses paroles…

Après que les deux fiancés se soient langoureusement et lentement embrassés, la petite troupe retourna à Londres. Ils n'eurent aucun ennui. C'est vrai, envoyer une troupe de Démons faire un plongeon dans un bain de boue, expédier des Vampires dans les murs, insultés ceux qui n'avancent pas assez vite, et suspendre aux chandeliers tous les gêneurs qui veulent vous empêcher de sortir, ce ne sont pas des ennuis, si ? Roh, vous êtes vraiment des chieurs, si vous répondez oui !

Donc, nos petits sorciers, accompagnés par la troupe de Vampires et de Démons arrivèrent tranquillement à leur Institut.

Draco se tourna vers les Vampires et les Démons.

-Nous allons vous inviter à notre mariage. C'est bien la moindre des choses après ce que vous avez fait pour nous….

Les Vampires rosirent étrangement.

-C'était tout naturel, nous n'allions pas laisser des mecs aussi sexy que vous deux mourir, glissa Alécia.

-Et n'hésitez pas à faire appel à nous si vous avez des problèmes avec l'enquiquineur, glissa Ilidan en douce.

On est Démon ou on ne l'est pas…

Les sorciers rirent légèrement. Les sept Créatures des Ténèbres repartirent au pas de course, les laissant enfin seuls. Enfin… Daïana resta encore quelques instants. Elle jeta un étrange coup d'œil aux deux fiancés.

-Je suis sûre que nous allons nous retrouver plus tôt que vous ne le pensez…

Elle sourit et courut vers ses amies, qui l'avait attendu.

-Vous allez vraiment vous marier alors ? demanda Kalia avec un grand sourire.

-Oui. Nous nous sommes suffisamment cachés au reste du monde, il est temps que nous passions au-dessus, répondit doucement Harry, pelotonné dans les bras de son chéri.

Mélanie, un maigre garçon aux cheveux châtains et une jeune fille aux cheveux oscillant entre blond foncé et châtain clair sourirent avec tendresse.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça, murmura doucement la brune.

Elle sourit. Kalia lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Elles avaient eu du mal à communiquer pour mettre au point l'arrivée des deux professionnels au Palais de l'Ombre, mais avaient finalement réussi le plus gros du travail. Et oui, elles sont les meilleures. En toute modestie, évidemment.

Bien sûr, il faudrait convaincre la population sorcière que Harry et Draco s'aiment vraiment, que Harry n'est plus un terrible Mage Noir, que la confiance est essentielle et les insultes inutiles, mais les premières pierres étaient posées…

La vie continuait…

* * *

**1**: dixit la "Première Leçon du Sorcier" Merci à Terry Goodkind.

**2** : Si tu veux la paix, prépare la guerre.

**3** : il n'y a pas que les citrons dans la vie, il y a aussi les oranges…

C'est fini… Je suis émue… Ça va me faire bizarre de ne plus udpater cette fic…

Bisous

Cass

_(25 janvier 2007 - 15 ans depuis trois semaines)_

**Edit du 02 octobre 2011 :** Piouf, ça fait déjà plusieurs années que cette fic est terminée... Mais je reçois toujours des reviews dessus, je sais qu'il y a toujours de nouvelles personnes qui viennent la lire, j'espère que vous l'appréciez autant que celles et ceux qui l'ont lue durant son écriture... J'ai reçu des reviews anonymes sur cette fic, mais n'ayant aucun moyen d'y répondre, je ne peux que me contenter de remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage ici...

Donc merci, merci à toutes les personnes qui se sont arrêtées sur cette fic l'espace de quelques heures. J'espère que cette fic vous a fait passer un bon moment, malgré les fautes d'orthographe qui doivent traîner un peu partout (un jour, je reprendrai cette fic pour corriger toutes les fautes de français... un jour) et les quelques incohérences (plus ou moins grosses) qui sont également présentes.

Merci d'être venu et d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.

Cassandra


End file.
